Harry Potter und das Herz der Drachen
by Roessi
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt sozusagen im 7. Schuljahr. Nun da sein Mentor nicht mehr ist, wird Harry von Zweifeln geplagt. Wie soll er mit der großen Last fertig werden und vor allem, wie sehen die nächsten Schritte aus. Doch dann kommt es zu überraschenden
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter und das Herz der Drachen**

Disclaimer: Die vorliegende Geschichte ist eine FanFiction zu Harry Potter. Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling, bis auf solche, die von mir ergänzt wurden und sich im Verlauf der Geschichte entwickeln können.

Autor: Roessi

Altersbeschränkung: noch nicht wirklich festgelegt, denke aber so ab 14

Rating: M

Genre: Fortsetzung von HBP

Anmerkungen: Meine erste FF, die ich veröffentliche und ich bin für Kritik immer offen

**Inhalt:**

Die Geschichte spielt sozusagen im 7. Schuljahr. Nun da sein Mentor nicht mehr ist, wird Harry von Zweifeln geplagt. Wie soll er mit der großen Last fertig werden und vor allem, wie sehen die nächsten Schritte aus. Doch dann kommt es zu überraschenden Ereignissen, es treffen sich nicht nur alte Freunde und Feinde sondern es ergeben sich ganz andere Aspekte. Die Geschichte wird sich nicht um die Suche nach den Hokruxen beschäftigen, denn davon gibt es schon ein paar zu gute Versionen ;-) Aber von dem Rest solltet ihr euch überraschen lassen.

* * *

**1. Prolog - Abschied von Hogwarts **

Am Abend nach der Beerdigung von Professor Dumbledore schlug das Wetter plötzlich um, dicke graue Wolken kamen über die Berge, dicke Nebelschwaden trieben über die Oberfläche des Sees und hüllten später das Schloss und die angrenzenden Länderein in eine geisterhafte Dunst.  
Es war eine Nacht gewesen, in welcher nur wenige Schüler Schlaf gefunden hatten. Auch Harry konnte stundenlang kein Auge schließen. In seinem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so, er hatte einen ersten Schritt gemacht, hatte mit Ginny gesprochen und sich von ihr getrennt. Sie hatte es besser aufgenommen als er gedacht hätte aber konnte er selber damit umgehen. Sie fehlte ihm schon jetzt, war sie doch in den letzten Tag eine Quelle der Ruhe für ihn gewesen. Doch sein weiterer Weg, wie auch immer dieser sich gestalten würde, war einfach zu gefährlich. Es gab noch eine Menge Dinge, die dem Sechzehnjährigen durch den Kopf gingen, doch irgendwann schlief auch Harry ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die Schüler früh geweckt. Für elf Uhr war die Abfahrt des Hogwart Express vorgesehen und wie immer mussten in den letzten Minuten noch die Sachen gepackt werden. Für Harry war es ein seltsames Gefühl, er hatte vor, sich auf die Suche nach den Hokruxen zu begeben, was gleichzeitig bedeutete, dass er wahrscheinlich zum letzen Mal seine Sachen hier packen würde. Nachdem was bei der Zerstörung des Rings durch Professor Dumbledore und bei der folgenschweren Suche nach dem Anhänger geschehen war, glaubte Harry nicht mehr wirklich, dass er die Suche und die damit verbunden Kämpfe überleben würde. Auf dem Weg durch den Gemeinschaftsraum verstärkte sich das seltsame Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Für Harry war Hogwarts in den letzten sechs Jahren immer das wahre Zuhause gewesen und heute würde er es verlassen. Ob er die Chance bekommen würde zurückzukehren? Die Zukunft würde es zeigen. Doch heute glaubte Harry nicht daran, zu düster lasteten die dunklen Erinnerungen der letzten Tage.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle fiel Harry erstmals auf, dass er Ron noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es war doch mehr als ungewöhnlich, dass ausgerechnet Ron noch vor Harry aufgestanden war. Sicher, der Gedanke an Essen war für Ron schon immer die wahrscheinlich stärkste Motivation und man konnte nie wissen wann es die nächste Mahlzeit geben würde. Doch Ron würde zu seiner Familie in den Fuchsbau fahren und das Essen von Molly Weasley war auch von den Hauselfen hier nicht zu schlagen. Diese Gedanken munterten Harrys düstere Stimmung ein wenig auf und so betrat er die große Halle. Am Tisch saßen Ron und Hermine zusammen mit Ginny und schienen über etwas zu sprechen ohne zu bemerken, dass Harry auf den Tisch zulief.

Als Harry sich mit einem „Guten Morgen" zu ihnen setzte beendeten sie gerade ihr Gespräch und schauten ihn an.

„Du siehst auch nicht so aus, als hättest du gut geschlafen", stellte Ron fest, welcher nach Harry Meinung auch nicht so aussah als hätte viel geschlafen.

„Worüber habt ihr gesprochen", fragte Harry.

„Ach – nichts weiter - wir haben nur darüber gesprochen, ob es denn ein neues Schuljahr geben wird auch wenn uns das ja nicht betrifft", teile Hermine nicht so ganz überzeugend mit.

„Ach so", meinte Harry nur und füllte seinen Teller mit Rührei und diversen Kleinigkeiten.

Er wusste schließlich, dass bei den Dursleys wohl kaum mit einem guten Frühstück zu rechnen war. Aber das seine Freunde nur über die Schule gesprochen hatten, dass sollten sie lieber jemand anderen erzählen. Er würde schon noch herausbekommen um was es wirklich ging.

Natürlich hatte Harry Hermines Anspielung nicht überhört, doch genauso wie Harry wusste das egal was sagen würde, seine Freunde ihn begleiten würden, machte sich doch auch die Sorge in ihm breit und die Last der Verantwortung schien wie ein zusätzliches Gewicht auf seiner Schulter zu liegen.

Nachdem das Frühstück beendet war, griffen sich die Schüler ihr Gepäck, welches wie immer vom Turm schon herunter gebracht war und begaben sich zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade. Harry und seine Freunde verabschiedeten sich noch von Hagrid und suchten sich gemeinsam mit Luna und Neville ein Abteil. Ohne Zwischenfälle erreichte der Zug am späten Nachmittag London Kings Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. London**

Die Ankunft des Hogwarts Express auf Gleis 9 ¾ war nicht wirklich anders als sonst. Ungewöhnlich war wie schnell die meisten Schüler den Zug verließen und dennoch lag eine bedrückende Stille über dem Bahnsteig. Die Gesichter der Eltern waren von der ernsten Situation geprägt und ängstliche Blicke wanderten über den Bahnsteig. Die Menschen schienen zu befürchtete, dass jeden Augenblick Todesser hinter einer Säule oder aus einer dunklen Ecke hervorspringen könnten.

Die Vier verabschiedeten sich von Luna und Neville und verließen den Zug. Auf dem Bahnsteig wurden sie von Molly und Arthur Weasley empfangen, die von Remus und Tonks begleitet wurden. Die Begrüßung fiel ungewöhnlich knapp aus, auch wenn es Molly sich nicht nehmen ließ der Reihe nach alle einmal fest zu umarmen.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen", sagte Mr. Weasley; „Nach dem Tod von Dumbledore ist es nirgendwo mehr sicher. Man könnte meinen für die Todesser war es ein Startsignal überall Unruhe zu stiften."

Als die Gruppe den Bahnsteig verließ, blieb Harry noch mal kurz stehen, wandte sich um und warf einen letzten traurigen Blick auf die dampfende Lokomotive des Hogwarts Express, welche genau in diesem Augenblick einen schallenden Pfiff von sich gab, worauf der schwarz-rote Zug sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und den Bahnsteig verließ. _Vielleicht war es ja ein Zeichen_ dachte Harry und schritt durch die Barriere.

Als die Gruppe die Vorhalle erreichte, konnten sie die Dursleys schon von weiten erkennen. Diesen war deutlich anzusehen, dass sie sich unter den vielen „Abnormalen" mehr als unwohl fühlten. Mr. Dursleys Augen verengten sich, als er die Gruppe auf sich zukommen sah. „Es wird langsam Zeit, wir warten hier schon ewig", herrschte Onkel Vernon Harry an, doch bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, löste sich aus der Masse der vorbeidrängenden Besucher Mad-Eye Moody und jedes weitere Wort blieb Mr. Dursley förmlich im Hals stecken. „Hallo Dursley, ich denke ihr habt mich nicht vergessen", brummte Moody. „Vergiss nicht, sollten wir Beschwerden hören, dann kommen wir zu Besuch!", und es schien tatsächlich ein Grinsen auf seinen harten Gesichtszügen erkennbar zu sein. Harry musste unweigerlich schmunzeln und zwinkerte Moody freundlich zu.  
"Ich werde sie anzeigen!" erwiderte Vernon Dursley und versuchte dabei ein möglichst hochmütiges und ernsthaftes Gesicht zu bewahren. Ohne Moody mit einem weiteren Blick zu würdigen drehte Vernon sich um und wandte sich damit wieder Harry zu. „Steh hier nicht länger so blöd herum", giftete er, „es ist schließlich sehr großzügig von uns, dass wir diesen Aufwand betreiben und unsere kostbare Zeit vergeuden um dich hier abzuholen!"

Harry war überrascht, nicht über die Bemerkungen, so was war üblich doch das er scheinbar die Bemerkungen von Moody überging, das war neu. Harry nickte nur und traurig verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden, wobei Molly Weasley es nicht lassen konnte ihn noch mal fest zu umarmen und ihm dabei ins Ohr flüsterte, „wir holen dich da so schnell wie immer heraus"! „Danke", flüsterte Harry und folgte seinen Verwandten zum Auto.

Auf dem Parkplatz angekommen sah Harry welche Zeit sie verschwendet hatten. Dudley saß noch im Wagen und war mit seinen neuesten Errungenschaften beschäftigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Familie gerade einen Großeinkauf hinter sich und mussten diesen unterbrechen um Harry abzuholen. Harry fand neben den Tüten, die wohl nicht mehr in den Kofferraum gepasst haben, kaum noch Platz. Ohne Harry weiter zu beachten, startete Onkel Vernon den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.

„Bring die Sachen ins Haus", war das Erste was Harry zu hören bekam. Seine Tante hatte bisher noch kein Wort gesagt, doch was Harry nicht sehen konnte, sie hatte ihn immer wieder heimlich gemustert. Sie konnte sich wohl noch gut an den letzten ernsten Abschied erinnern. Sie hatten ein längeres, wenn auch ziemlich einseitiges Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore geführt, was damit geendet hatte, dass Dumbledore ihnen kurz aber direkt die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, wie er darüber dachte, was die ganze Familie Dursley Harry in den letzten Jahren angetan hatten. Seine Worte „Bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen", hallten wie eine Drohung noch immer in ihren Ohren.

Nachdem Harry es endlich geschafft hatte, sämtliche Sachen aus dem Auto zu räumen, er schmunzelte _„man könnte doch glatt glauben, dass das Auto magisch vergrößert worden wäre",_ dachte er Stillen und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Seltsamer Weise war nur seine Tante anwesend. „Onkel Vernon ist oben bei Dudley", sagte sie. „Harry setzt dich und lass uns eine Tasse Tee trinken." Harry überlegt, _was sollte das jetzt, war das ein Scherz_? Doch etwas an seiner Tante war anders. Als sie sich beim letzten Mal verabschiedeten, hatte Dumbledore gefordert, dass Harry vor seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag ein letztes Mal bei den Dursleys wohnen dürfte um den Schutzzauber zu erneuern. Was Harry nicht wissen konnte, dass Tante Petunia in den zehn Monaten die seitdem vergangen waren viel über Harry nachgedacht hatte.

Mit wachsender Angst hatte sie die Berichte in den Medien verfolgt und immer häufiger gab es Meldungen über unerklärliche Vorfälle und scheinbar täglich kam es zu ungeklärten Todesfällen. Sie ahnte, dass diese Vorfälle in Zusammenhang mit der „anderen" Welt standen und auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, in einer gewissen Weise war sie tatsächlich besorgt um Harry. Natürlich befürchtete sie zu allererst, dass durch Harry auch Gefahr für den Rest der Familie bestand und wenn sie darüber mit Vernon gesprochen hätte, hätte dieser Harry wohl nie wieder in das Haus gelassen. Doch egal wie wenig Petunia Harry auch nur mochte, in seinen Adern floß das Blut ihrer Schwester und damit gab es eine Verbindung, die sie nicht ignorieren konnte.

Und Harry, obwohl sie ihm in den letzten Jahren alles andere als gut behandelt hatten, kam er doch wieder und schien jedes mal Alles an sich abprallen zu lassen. Petunia wusste natürlich nicht viel von den Dingen, die sich in der Zauberwelt ereignet hatten, doch Harry hatte erwähnt, dass dieser mächtige und dunkle Zauberer zurückgekehrt war und egal was sich Petunia in den letzten sechzehn Jahren eingeredet hatte, dieser hatte ihre Schwester und deren Mann ermordet und jetzt nahmen die seltsamen Ereignisse immer mehr zu. Petunia war nicht dumm auch sie konnte sich zusammenreimen, dass zwischen der Rückkehr dieses dunklen Zauberers und den Ereignissen in der letzen Zeit eine Verbindung bestand.

"Ehrlich gesagt weiss ich nicht wie ich anfangen soll," flüsterte Petunia schließlich und blickte zu Harry auf.  
"Wie soll ich es nur sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass eine Entschuldigung wirklich etwas ändern würde oder besser irgendetwas wieder gut machen würde. Ich habe die letzten zehn Monate viel über dich nachgedacht. Bei allem was wir dir in den letzten Jahren angetan haben, hast du bis auf wenige Ausnahmen alles immer so hingenommen. Je älter du wurdest, desto widerstandsfähiger schienst du sein und unsere Beschimpfungen prallten scheinbar an dir ab. Sicher du hast reagiert als das Fass überlief, doch ich glaube keiner von uns hätte das solange erduldet. Um ehrlich zu sein, auf eine gewisse Weise bewundere ich dich dafür." Sie blickte ihn an als würde sie eine Entgegnung von Harry erwarten, doch dieser war völlig überrascht. Nein, so etwas hatte er von seiner Tante nicht erwartet. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte fuhr seine Tante fort.

"Der alte Mann, dieser Professor Dumbledore ..." – **„IST TOT**" entfuhr es Harry und Tante Petunia erblasste. Mehr konnte Harry im Moment nicht sagen, bisher hatte noch nie jemand in diesem Haus einen Gedanken an seine Welt verschwendet und jetzt sprach seine Tante einen Punkt an, bei dem die schlimmen Erinnerungen sich sofort wieder in Harry breit machten.  
Nach einer Minute Stille fuhr Tante Petunia schließlich fort: „Das tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry. Er hat damals von einem Schutz gesprochen, welcher hier erneuert werden soll und ich hoffe aufrichtig, dass es dir wirklich hilft. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass ich dich wie ein wirkliches Familienmitglied liebe aber ich fühle, dass auch zwischen uns eine gewisse Verbindung besteht. Es war mir bisher nie wirklich bewusst oder ich habe es absichtlich verdrängt, doch ich möchte wirklich versuchen in Zukunft unser gegenseitiges Verhältnis zu verbessern und möchte damit beginnen mich bei dir zu entschuldigen!"

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob die Frau die zwar aussah wie seine Tante auch wirklich diese war. Geistesabwesend griff er nach seiner Teetasse und führte diese an seinen Mund. „Verdammt" entfuhr es ihm, als er merkte dass er sich die Zunge verbrannt hatte. Gleichzeitig holte in der Schmerz wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und er konnte einen ersten klaren Gedanken fassen. Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er an dieser Stelle seinem ganzen Hass Luft gemacht aber auch Harry hatte in den letzten Monaten dazu gelernt. Er würde nie vergessen, was die Dursley ihm in den letzten Jahren angetan hatten und ihm seine Zeit so schwer wie nur irgend möglich gemacht hatten aber heute - heute oder besser in den letzten Monaten hatte sich so Vieles geändert und es gab Dinge, die schwer auf seinen Schultern lasteten und der Gedanke hier einige Tage ohne den üblichen Hass zu verbringen fiel wie ein heller Sonnenstrahl auf die dunklen Erinnerungen. Er konnte es sich selbst nicht erklären, aber er glaubte seiner Tante, dass diese er ehrlich meinte.

„Tante Petunia", fing Harry schließlich an, „ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich die Vergangenheit je vergessen könnte und jetzt einfach so sage, Entschuldigung angenommen. Aber in den letzten Monaten sind eine Menge schreckliche Dinge geschehen und ich würde mich tatsächlich darüber freuen, wenn wir hier und jetzt einen neuen Anfang versuchen.  
Es war zwar der Wunsch von Professor Dumbledore, dass ich hier den Schutzzauber erneuern sollte, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es noch funktioniert. Normaler Weise endet jeglicher Zauber mit dem Tod desjenigen der diesen ausgesprochen hat. Vielleicht ist unser Neuanfang der wirkliche Grund, der mich jetzt wieder hierher geführt hat. Wir sollten es versuchen!"

Mit diesen Worten, stand Harry auf und wollte schon nach oben auf sein Zimmer gehen als seine Tante noch zu ihm sagte: „Danke Harry, aber ich kann leider nur für mich sprechen, was Vernon und Dudley angeht, weiß ich leider nicht wie ich dir da helfen kann." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, „schon klar" und im gleichen Augenblick war ein Kratzen am Fenster zu hören.

Harry blickte zum Fenster, konnte aber zunächst nichts erkennen. Draußen wurde es bereits schummrig und so lief er langsam zum Fenster und öffnete es. Eine unscheinbare Eule flog herein und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich auf die Lehne des nächstgelegenen Stuhls und hielt Harry ihren Fuß mit einem versiegelten Pergament hin. Harry löste die Rolle und kramte aus seiner Tasche die letzten Rester an Eulenkeksen hervor. Nachdem die Eule die letzten Krümel gefressen hatte, schuhute sie dankbar, schwang sich lautlos in die Luft und war im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Fenster verschwunden.

Harry sah auf die Rolle doch als er erkannte, dass sie das Siegel des Ministeriums trug, erreichte Stimmung sogleich wieder einen Tiefpunkt. _Was soll das schon wieder_, dachte er. Schließlich hatte Harry doch gerade erst vor wenigen Tagen Minister Scrimgeour klar seinen Standpunkt verdeutlicht.

Als Harry das Siegel öffnet und die Rolle ausbreitete fiel ein zweites Pergament heraus. Es war ebenfalls versiegelt Harry kannte das Siegel jedoch nicht. Aus diesem Grund fiel sein Blick wieder auf das Schreiben vom Ministerium.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

auf Grund der vergangen Ereignisse, die in Verbindung mit der Erstarkung des Dunklen Lord's ... _na sieh mal einer an, nicht mehr „Der dessen Name nicht genant werden darf" – es geschehen selbst im Ministerium noch Wunder_, schmunzelte Harry und lass weiter. ...im Verbindung stehen, sind wir uns darüber im Klaren, dass Sie und Ihre Familie ein bevorzugtes Ziel darstellen. Obwohl natürlich von uns die entsprechenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erlassen wurden haben wir auch durch die besonders eindrückliche Empfehlung vom Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour uns dazu entschieden, dass wir für Sie die Beschränkung des Zauberns außerhalb von Hogwarst für minderjährige Zauberer außer Kraft setzen. Außerdem möchten wir Ihnen die Möglichkeit einräumen bereites jetzt ihre Apparierprüfung abzulegen. Wir würden uns freuen, Sie dafür bei uns im Ministerium zu begrüßen.

Mit freunldichen Grüßen,  
Mafalda Hopfkirch

Abteilung für unbefugte Zauberei  
Zaubereiministerium

Harry blickte Misstrauisch ein weiteres Mal auf den Brief, konnte das tatsächlich sein, bisher war er dem Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge gewesen, seit Neuestem hätte man ihn gern als Vorzeigeperson oder Galionsfigur des Ministeriums. Daher wehte also der Wind, man versuchte es durch die Hintertür aber auf der anderen Seite, es wäre dumm diese Vorteile nicht zu nutzen und Harry beschloss, gleich nach oben zu gehen und um einen Termin für die Prüfung zu bitten. Damit fiel sein Blick wieder auf das zweite Pergament, es war schwarz versiegelt doch sonst war nichts besonderes daran.

Harry brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen:

Sehr geehrte Mr. Potter,

unsere Kanzlei wurde als Nachlaßverwalter des verstorbenen Albus Dumbledore eingesetzt. Da Sie im Testament erwähnt werden und Ihre Teilnahme bei der Eröffnung von Albus Dumbledore erbeten wurde, möchten wir Sie hiermit um Ihr Erscheinen bitten. Da uns die gefährliche Situation durchaus bewusst ist, haben wir entsprechende Sicherheitsvorkehrungen veranlasst und würden ebenfalls Ihre sichere Anreise gewährleisten.

Die Testamentseröffnung findet am 1. August, 11 Uhr in unserem Haus, Winkelgasse 17 statt. Bitte bestätigen Sie uns Ihre Anwesenheit rechtzeitig.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Emauel Maximilia  
Kanzlei „G. Gryffindor und Erben"

Für Harry gestaltete sich der Tag zu einer Achterbahn der Gefühle. Soeben hatte sich seine Laune wieder sprunghaft gebessert, nun kam dieses bedrückende Gefühl zurück, was in immer befiel, wenn er an seinen Freund und Mentor Professor Dumbledore dachte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Tante und blickte ihn mit echter Sorge an. „Nicht Schlimmes" antwortete Harry „und eigentlich sollte ich mich freuen, weil ich eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten habe und jetzt Zaubern darf. Doch ich habe eine Einladung zur Testamentseröffnung von Professor Dumbledore bekommen und weiß nicht so recht, wie ich das eigentlich verstehen soll."  
"Ich befürchte, da kann ich dir nicht weiter helfen, denn ich habe zu wenig Ahnung von deiner Welt. Das du zur Testamentseröffnung geladen wirst, bedeutet dass du für Professor Dumbledore etwas Besonderes gewesen sein musst und ganz egal was du dort erfährst oder erhältst, du solltest es als Anerkennung betrachten als eine Bestätigung Eurer Verbundenheit." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und räumte den Tisch ab.  
Harry stand noch einen Augenblick da, es war seltsam, gerade hatten sie einen Neuanfang beschlossen und schon jetzt wirkten diese Worte auf ihn wirklich beruhigend. „Danke", sagte er leise und stieg die Treppen nach oben auf sein Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Briefe, Übungen und mehr**

Als Harry sein Zimmer betrat, konnte er nebenan immer noch Dudley über irgendwelche neuen Spiele diskutieren hören. Als ob es nichts anderes auf der Welt gäbe. Es war schon ein eigenwilliges Gefühl, bisher wäre er nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er jemals mit irgendjemanden in diesem Haus einen vernünftigen Satz reden könnte und jetzt ... Nun er würde deshalb Tante Petunia nicht gleich als NETT bezeichnen, das wäre übertrieben aber VERSTÄNDNISVOLL wäre passen. Dennoch, es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn am nächsten Morgen alles beim Alten wäre.

Schuhu kam es aus der Ecke, „oh Hedwig, dich habe ich ja total vergessen" sagte Harry und griff in seine Tasche um ihr einen Eulenkeks zu geben. Oh, den letzten hatte er an die Ministeriumseule verfüttert. Doch stimmt ja, er durfte jetzt zaubern und im nächsten Augenblick hatte Hedwig einen blitze blanken Käfig und eine Schale voller Kekse.

Harry blickte sich um, es war ein langer Tag gewesen und so setzte er sich auf sein Bett und las noch einmal die beiden Briefe. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und Harry war eingeschlafen. Auf einmal flog Harry über eine bezaubernde Landschaft, er konnte die Luft spüren und die Sonne strahlte von einem wundervoll klaren hellgrünen Himmel. Plötzlich wurde ein roter Punkt am Horizont sichtbar. Er schien von den Bergen am Horizont auf ihn zu zukommen. Harry flog aus einem Grund, den er selber noch nicht kannte auf diesen Punkt zu und so wurde dieser auch schnell größer. Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry konnte sehen was auf ihn zu kam. Im gleichen Augenblick als er erkannte was da auf ihn zu kam, wäre er am liebsten nicht hier gewesen. Sein Herz begann zu trommeln und er spürte das Blut durch seine Adern rauschen, doch egal was er versuchte irgendetwas zwang ihn weiter in diese Richtung zu fliegen. Im nächsten Augenblick ertöne ein unglaublicher Schrei und ein gigantischer roter Drache verdunkelte die Sonne. Bevor Harry etwas machen konnte, spie der Drache eine gewaltige Feuerwolke in seine Richtung und mit einem Schrei fiel Harry plötzlich aus dem Bett. Völlig verschwitzt und am ganzen Körper zitternd schaute Harry sich um. Er hatte ja schon Alpträume erlebt, aber das eben und hatte er tatsächlich geschrieen. Wenn ja müsste jeden Augenblick die Tür auffliegen und sein Cousin oder sein Onkel würden herein stürzen. Doch nichts geschah, nur das Ticken des alten Weckers war ungewöhnlich laut im Zimmer zu hören. Harry blickte zu Hedwig, welche jedoch völlig ruhig zu ihm schaute und konnte förmlich ihre Gedanken spüren, „Alle in Ordnung Harry, mach dir keine Sorgen".

„War nur ein seltsamer Traum, Hedwig" flüsterte Harry schließlich, „möchtest du nicht eine Runde Mäuse jagen?" Harry öffnete den Käfig und Hedwig flog lautlos durch das geöffnete Fenster in die Dunkelheit. Harry ging zum Fenster und sog die Luft der dunklen Sommernacht ein. Es roch nach gemähten Rasen, feuchten Staub und Autos, er konnte die Grillen zirpen hören und irgendwo sang sogar eine Nachtigall. Alles schien so friedlich. Harrys Blick glitt nach oben und er konnte einen Sternhimmel sehen, wie er in der Stadt doch sehr selten war. Der Regen schien auch den letzten Schmutz aus der Luft gewaschen zu haben und der Wind hatte auch letzten Wolkenfetzen mitgenommen. Es war unwirklich und Harry schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

Harry erwachte durch ein Kratzen an seinem Arm. Hedwig war zurück und machte sich dezent auf diesem Weg bemerkbar. Die Sonne stieg gerade über das Nachbarhaus und tauchte die ganze Umgebung in ein warmes, oranges Licht. Harry blickte auf den Wecker, 6:30, dafür das er eben am Fester geschlafen hatte fühlte er sich ungewöhnlich gut. Der Regen der letzten Tage hatte den Staub von Straße und Autos gewaschen und die Rasenflächen vor den einzelnen Häusern der Straße strotzten nur so im frischen Grün. Ein paar Vögel sangen und beflügelt von der Melodie schlich sich Harry ins Badezimmer. Er wollte keinesfalls jemanden wecken und genoss die Ruhe im Haus. Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern bis es Frühstück geben würde und so beschloss Harry einige Briefe zu schreiben. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und nahm ein sauberes Blatt Pergament heraus:

_**Sehr geehrte Ms. Mafalda Hopfkirch,**_

_**haben sie vielen Dank für Ihr Schreiben und den damit verbunden Möglichkeiten. Ich würde sehr gern auf Ihr Angebot betreffend der Apparierprüfung zurück kommen. Für einen Terminvorschlag Ihrerseits wäre ich sehr glücklich.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Harry Potter**_

Er überflog die Zeilen und rollte zufrieden das Pergament zusammen. Er würde diese Chance nutzen auch wenn er dafür im Ministerium erscheinen musste.

Harry schaute auf den Wecker, kurz nach Sieben es war immer noch viel Zeit. Er überlegte kurz und ging dann rüber zu seinem Bett, er bückte sich löste eine Diele und griff in den Hohlraum darunter. Es mussten doch noch ein paar Reserven in seinem Versteck sein und tatsächlich fanden sich noch ein paar Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf. Damit sollte es kein Problem mehr sein, den Zeitraum bis zum Frühstück zu überbrücken. Harry ging zurück zum Schreibtisch und nahm ein weiteres Blatt Pergament.

_**Hallo Ron,**_

_**du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist. Meine Tante hat sich total verändert und schon fast nett. Wir haben einen neuen Anfang gemacht und ich bin gespannt was die kommenden Tage bringen.   
**_Harry überlegte, doch er beschloss nichts von den beiden Briefen zu erwähnen, vielleicht konnte er seine Freunde überraschen.  
**_Hoffe ihr seit sicher nach Hause gekommen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir einen Teil der Ferien wie immer zusammen verbringen könnten.  
Grüße Harry_**

**_PS: Grüß bitte den Rest deiner Familie ganz lieb!_**

Harry nahm noch ein weiteres Blatt und schrieb einen ähnlichen Brief an Hermine und auch bei diesem erwähnte er mit keinem Wort die beiden Briefe. Hermine hätte es vielleicht geärgert, denn im Gegensatz zu Ron war sie noch nicht 17 und durfte in den Ferien auch nicht zaubern.

Hedwig schien wie immer zu wissen was Harry wollte und streckte ihm ihr rechtes Bein hin. „Wird eine ziemlich Rundreise" sagte Harry und befestigte die 3 Rollen an Hedwigs Bein. „Flieg als erstes ins Ministerium, Hermine und Ron sollen von dem Brief noch nichts wissen. Es soll eine Art Überraschung werden." Hedwig schaute zu Harry und flog los, Harry machte sich keine Sorgen, Hedwig würde es richtig machen.

Eine Stunde später konnte Harry im Wohnzimmer seine Tante hören. Er beschloss nach unten zu gehen, vielleicht war das auch ein Teil seines Traumes wie sich seine Tante verhalten hatte und es wäre heute alles wie immer. Als Harry in das Wohnzimmer kam, deckte Tante Petunia gerade den Frühstückstisch. „Gute Morgen, Harry, schon so früh auf?" fragte sie und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an. „Ja, danke, ich hatte zwar einen seltsamen Traum und hoffe ich habe euch nicht geweckt aber ich fühle mich wirklich gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kann ich dir etwas helfen?" fragte Harry schließlich. „Ja gern, du kannst den Tisch fertig decken, während ich mich um das Essen kümmere."

Der Frühstückstisch war schnell fertig und es dauerte auch gar nicht lange bis Onkel Vernon und sein Cousin Dudley erschienen. „Frühstück endlich fertig?" brummte Onkel Vernon. „Ja, setzt euch ich bringe den Kaffee," beeilte sich Tante Petunia zu erwidern. Es war ein ziemlich stilles Frühstück, während Harry mit Tante Petunia verstehende Blicke tauschte und ab und zu auch ein paar Sätze wechselte wurde Harry von seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin bewusst ignoriert. Doch Harry konnte fühlen, dass sie ihn verstohlen musterten.

Das Wochenende verlief ruhig, während Harry noch einige Male die Gelegenheit nutzte sich mit seiner Tante zu unterhalten, gaben sich die anderen Beiden gaben sich alle Mühe ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seine Befürchtung, dass alles nur ein böser Scherz sein würde hatten sich nicht bewahrheitet. Tante Petunia schien es wirklich ernst damit zu sein.

Am Montag Vormittag, Harry saß in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und las in einem Buch über Magie im Allgemeinen. Das Buch hatte Harry aus der Bibliothek der Blacks mitgenommen konnte, warum wusste Harry selber nicht mehr. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte konnte er nicht mal mehr sagen, wann er es genau mitgenommen hatte.  
Das Buch selber fiel dadurch auf, dass es bereits sehr alt war und ein seltsames Bildnis auf dem Einband hatte. Es stellte so etwas wie eine Waage dar auf deren beiden Seiten jeweils eine Kugel lag. Eine strahlte in gleißendem Licht während die andere dunkel zu schimmern schien. Die beiden Seiten der Waage schwankten doch keine Seite schien schwerer zu sein.  
Harry hatte sich schnell in die Seiten vertieft und obwohl es eigentlich nicht seine Art war viel zu lesen faszinierte ihn dieses Buch. Das Buch hatte ein Magier vor mehreren hundert Jahren geschrieben. Er wollte versuchen dem Leser die Grundsätze der Magie verständlich zu machen.  
Harry hatte schon befürchtet, dass es sich dabei um eine Art „Vorschulbuch" für Zauberer handelte, doch ganz im Gegensatz dazu stellte er fest, dass es überhaupt nicht um Zauber im Speziellen ging. Vielmehr ging es um Magie als etwas Grundsätzliches.   
So in das Buch vertieft merkte Harry nicht mal, dass in der Zwischenzeit eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett gelandet war. Erst als sich die Eule mit einem leisen „Schuhu" bemerkbar machte schreckte Harry auf.

Harry ging zum Fenster und löste das Pergament vom Fuß der Eule. Nachdem er der Eule einen Keks gegeben hatte und diese wieder verschwunden war öffnete Harry das Pergament:

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**_

_**vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Wir könnten ihnen den Mittwoch oder Donnerstag dieser Woche als frühesten Termin für die Prüfung anbieten. Die Prüfer sind jeweils von zehn bis vierzehn Uhr in unserem Hause. Da uns bekannt ist, dass sie Apparieren können gestatten wir Ihnen diese Anreisevariante. Melden Sie sie sich bei Eintreffen am Empfang, wo alle weiteren Schritte veranlasst werden. Sollten Sie sich nicht in der Lage fühlen auf diesem Wege bei uns zu erscheinen oder einen anderen Termin wünschen, senden Sie uns bitte eine entsprechende Nachricht.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Ms. Filipulla Tesla  
- Prüfungskommission – Zaubereiministerium –**_

„Na das klappt ja besser als ich dachte", schmunzelte Harry vor sich hin und er durfte auch noch direkt ins Ministerium apparieren oder war das ein Test. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry wenn die Möglichkeit mal wieder eine Regel zu brechen, wenn auch mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums, eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausüben würde. Sein Entschluss stand also fest.

Harry ging nach unten und suchte seine Tante. Er fand sie in der Küche, „Ähm, Tante Petunia, ich muss am Donnerstag ins Ministerium weil ich dort eine Prüfung ablegen kann." Seine Tante blickte ihn misstrauisch an. „Was denn für eine Prüfung, du hast doch jetzt Ferien", fragte sie. „Stimmt schon, normaler Weise müsste ich auch erst siebzehn werden aber man macht eine Ausnahme. Ich habe dir ja von der Bedrohung durch Voldemort erzählt, daher wäre es ein großer Vorteil, wenn ich schnell verschwinden könnte und obwohl ich das Ministerium nicht mag, werde ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen."

„Wie kommst du denn in das Ministerium" fragte sein Tante nun, „wirst du wieder abgeholt?" Die letzten Worte klangen recht misstrauisch, sie hatte einige Überraschungen erlebt und konnte sich immer noch nicht mit der magischen Welt anfreunden. Harry ahnte was seine Tante dachte, „Nein, nein keine Sorge, hier wird niemand auftauchen", beruhigte sie Harry. „Ich habe die Erlaubnis ins Ministerium zu apparieren", sagte er. „Apparieren", fragte Petunia. „Ja, das ist eine Fähigkeit sich ohne Zeitverlust von einem Ort zum anderen zu begeben", erklärte Harry, „so etwas wie Teleportation". Doch Tante Petunia schien das keinesfalls zu beruhigen, „muss das denn sein, kannst du nicht wie ein normaler Mensch mit dem Bus oder so dorthin fahren. Wenn das nun jemand sieht". Nun jetzt ist sie wohl wieder Mrs. Dursley, dachte Harry und zu seiner Tante gewandt sagte er, „keine Angst Tante Petunia: 1. ist es ein Gesetz, Zauberei gegenüber von Muggeln zu vermeiden und 2. kann ich das hier vom Zimmer aus machen, so das mich keiner sehen wird". Das schien seine Tante ein wenig zu beruhigen, denn sie sagte, „na gut aber mach das von deinem Zimmer aus".

Damit war das Thema erledigt und nach dem Mittagessen vertiefte sich Harry in seine Aufzeichnung über das Apparieren, die Prüfung bestand ja nicht nur aus dem praktischen Teil sonder ging auch um Theorie. Harry wollte die Prüfung auf alle Fälle bestehen und lernte den ganzen Tag bis spät in den Abend. Jedes kleine Detail wollte es sich merken, möglich Fehler, Nebenwirkungen oder Auswirkungen auf andere Menschen. Er verlies das Zimmer nur für das Abendessen und spät in der Nacht viel er völlig erschöpft auf sein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

Harry wurde von einem Kratzen am Fenster geweckt.. Es war ein lustiger Anblick, wobei Harry einfiel, dass Familie Dursley es sicher nicht so sehen würde, denn auf dem Fensterbrett saßen zwei große Eulen zwischen den Rons kleiner Pigwidgeon hin und her flatterte. Schnell öffnete Harry das Fenster und die drei Eulen flatterten herein wobei Pig die ganze Zeit um Harrys Kopf flatterte und sich gar nicht beruhigen wollte. Die erste Eule kam von Hogwarts und brache einen Brief von der provisorischen Schulleiterin McGonagall, die zweite Eule kam von Familie Weasleys und hatte ein seltsames leuchte Pergament am Bein. Von wem die Post an Pig's Bein war, stand ja wohl außer Frage. Harry löste die Briefe und lies eine Schale mit Wasser und einen weitere mit Eulenkeksen erscheinen. Es hat wirklich Vorteile, wenn man Zaubern darf, schmunzelte er und begann den Brief aus Hogwarts zu öffnen:

**_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_**

**_wie man uns mitgeteilt hat, wurden Sie zur Testamentseröffnung von Professor Dumbledore gebeten. Ich habe bezüglich Ihrer Sicherheit Rücksprache mit Alastor Moody gehalten und wir haben geplant Sie am 25. Juli zu besuchen und eventuell abzuholen._**

**_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_**

**_Minerva McGonagall  
– provisorische Schulleiterin-_**

**_PS: und Harry, da die Chancen gut stehen, dass die Schule weiter geführt wird freue ich mich auf unser Wiedersehen in Hogwarts_**

Hogwarts - schön wäre es, dachte Harry doch seine Pläne waren andere, er würde sich mit Ron und Hermine auf die Suche begeben. Sonst sagte der Brief nicht viel, nur dass mal wieder jemand anderes Pläne für ihn machte. Abholen hieße sicherlich wieder zum Grimmauld Platz, was McGonagall nicht direkt erwähnen konnte und das war o.k.

Harry legte den Brief zur Seite und betrachtet das zusammengerollte Pergament von den Weaselys. Die Rolle war versiegelt und auf dem goldenen Siegelwachs waren zwei Ringe eingearbeitet. Als Harry das Siegel aufbrach ertönte leise Musik, welche aus dem kleinen Bild zu kommen schien in dem ein Brautpaar in einem wunderschön geschmückten Garten tanzte.

**Einladung**

_**Lieber Harry,**_

_**zu unserer Hochzeit  
am 23. Juli  
würden wir  
Fleur Delacour   
und  
Bill Weasely**_

_**Dich ganz herzlich  
im Fuchsbau  
begrüßen.**_

Es lag noch ein weiter kleiner persönlicher Brief dabei.

_**Hallo Harry, noch schnell ein paar private Zeilen an dich, denn es gibt eine Menge zu tun. Also noch mal, du bist ganz herzlich eingeladen, denn schließlich bist du doch schon ein Teil der Familie geworden. Wir glauben, wenn du nicht kommen würdest, hätte Molly die ganze Hochzeit abgeblasen. Aber Spaß beiseite, du kannst auch gern schon etwas früher kommen, schick uns einfach nur eine Eule oder gib irgendwie Bescheid.**_

_**Bis bald Fleur und Bill**_

Harry freute sich, dieser Tag war für ihn und seine zwei besten Freunde schon nach der Beerdigung von Professor Dumbledore zu einem Symbol der Hoffnung geworden. Bei allen Dingen, die den Freunden bevorstanden sollte die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill ihnen wenigstens noch einen glücklichen Tag ermöglichen, bevor sie sich auf die gefährliche Suche begaben. Harry musste unbedingt seine Freunde fragen, was man den Beiden schenken könnte, er wusste nicht mal, ob es bei Zaubererhochzeiten überhaupt üblich war etwas zu schenken.

Harry fühlte sich richtig gut, die Vorfreude auf das Wiedersehen und die Hochzeit hatten alle Zweifel und Ängste in den hintersten Winkel seines Ichs verdrängt und so griff Harry nach der letzen Rolle.

Zu seiner Überraschung entrollte er nicht eine Brief in der krakeligen Handschrift seines Freundes Ron und in Harrys Bauch begannen sofort wieder die Schmetterlinge ihr Unwesen zu treiben:

**_Lieber Harry,  
Ron wollte sowieso schreiben und da habe ich die Gelegenheit genutzt. Ich weis nicht so recht wie ich es sagen soll aber ich vermisse dich. Bei uns hier im Fuchsbau ist die totale Hektik ausgebrochen alle reden nur noch von dem schönen Paar und Ron redet nur noch von Hermine und ich ... muß immer an dich denken.  
Ich glaube Bill hat dir die Einladung schon geschickt, Ron und ganz besonders ich würden uns freuen, wenn du vielleicht schon etwas früher kommen würdest, Hermine kommt auch schon am Montag. Also gib uns einfach Bescheid, ob wir dich abholen sollen,_**

**_ich freue mich so sehr auf dich, deine Ginny_**

Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schienen eine Party zu feiern und sogar Harry Finger zittern. Ihm war plötzlich wieder so heiß geworden als wäre er vor einem Wehrwolf durch die halbe Stadt geflohen. Harry hatte sich mit schweren Herzen von Ginny nach der Beerdigung von Professor Dumbledore getrennt. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, sie als seine Freundin in die vordere Angriffsreihe zu schieben, aber dennoch war kein Tag vergangen, an dem Harry nicht an die kurze aber wunderschöne Zeit mit Ginny gedacht hätte. Jetzt kam ein Brief und Ginny, ihr ging es nicht anders als ihm und freute sich auf das Wiedersehen. Wie sollte Harry nur entscheiden, konnte er es verantworten sich auf die Freundschaft mit Ginny einzulassen.

„Harry aufstehen, das Frühstück ist fertig", rief plötzlich seine Tante und holte damit Harry wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Harry verschwand noch schnell ins Badezimmer und ging dann zu seiner Tante in das Wohnzimmer. Der Frühstückstisch war bereits fertig gedeckt und Harry wunderte sich, dass nur zwei Gedecks aufgelegt waren. Tante Petunia schien den fragenden Blick zu sehen. Onkel Vernon bringt Dudley für drei Wochen zu Tante Magda und kommt erst am Wochenende wieder" ", sagte sie und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass sie darüber nicht gerade glücklich war. „Habt ihr euch gestritten", fragte Harry und seine Tante nickte, „wegen mir nehme ich an" schlussfolgerte Harry. „Tante Petunia, ich bin bei meinen Freunden zur Hochzeit am 23. Juli eingeladen und kann auch schon einige Tage früher dorthin kommen. Wir können dann alle zusammen den Rest der Ferien verbringen und ich würde euch nicht mehr stören." Tante Petunia schien zu überlegen, „nein Harry, wir haben beschlossen einen neuen Anfang zu machen und irgendwann müssen das auch Vernon und Dudley akzeptieren. Natürlich kannst du gern Zeit mit deinen Freunden verbringen aber ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn wir uns vor Begin des Schuljahres noch einmal sehen könnten." Nachdem sie sich zu dieser Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte, goss Harry und sich selbst eine Tee ein und begann zu frühstücken.

Harry füllte sich den Teller mit Toast und Ei und musste erst mal über die Worte seiner Tante nachdenken. Seine Tante schien es wirklich ernst zu sein mit dem neuen Anfang auch wenn sie der Magie doch noch ziemlich abgeneigt gegenüber stand. Nach einem großen Schluck Tee sagte Harry schließlich, „das werde ich gern machen Tante Petunia und ich bin ja auch noch vierzehn Tage hier. Morgen nach dem Mittag werde ich wegen der Prüfung ins Ministerium apparieren, kann ich dir irgendwas mitbringen?" Der Gedanke seiner Tante etwas aus der Winkelgasse mitzubringen fand Harry sehr spaßig und er musste schmunzeln. Seine Tante sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „danke Harry, ich glaube so einen Schock kann ich Vernon nicht zumuten" und bei diesen Worten musste sie sogar selber lachen. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er seine Tante schon einmal ehrlich lachen hörte. Als Harry später die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer ging war er sich sicher, das war sein schönstes Frühstück in diesem Haus.

Als Harry wieder in sein Zimmer kam, sah er das Pig immer noch da war und aufgeregt um den Käfig von Hedwig flatterte. Schnell nahm Harry ein kleines Stück Pergament und schrieb:

_**Hallo Ginny und Ron,**_

_**danke für die Einladung, ich werde versuchen früher zu kommen und gebe euch rechtzeitig Bescheid. Mein Onkel bringt Dudley zur Zeit zu Tante Magda und so bin ich mit meiner Tante bis zum Wochenende allein. Ist sie ist inzwischen wirklich schon fast nett. Ich will Pig nicht länger warten lassen, bis bald Harry**_

Schnell befestigte Harry die kleine Rolle an Pigs Bein, was sich bei diesem unruhigen Vogel als schwierig gestaltete, doch als es geschafft war und Harry sagte, „flieg zurück zu Ron und Ginny" schoss der kleine Vogel mit einem freudigen Pfiff aus dem Fenster davon.

Harry setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und überlegte, übermorgen würde er die Prüfung im Apparieren ablegen und es machte nicht viel Sinn weiter die theoretischen Aufzeichnungen zu wiederholen, die kannte er in der Zwischenzeit wirklich in und auswendig. Ein paar praktische Übungen wären notwendig und so konzentrierte sich auf das Wohnzimmer. Mit einem PLOP erschien Harry mitten im Wohnzimmer und mit einem KLIRR lies Tante Petunia im nächsten Augenblick den Stapel Teller, welchen sie eben aus dem Geschirrspüler genommen hatte, auf den Fußboden fallen. „Entschuldigung" sagte Harry schnell, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose und mit einem „REPARO" fügte er die Scherben wieder zusammen. „Harry was soll das", schimpfte Tante Petunia, „du weist genau, dass wir Zauberei in unseren Haus nicht wollen. Wenn es sein muß, mach das auf deinem Zimmer!" Und nicht mehr ganz so böse sondern schon fast beeindruckt fragte sie, „war das Apparieren?" „Ja", antwortete Harry schnell, „ich wollte vor der Prüfung noch ein wenig üben, ich verschwinde schon wieder", und mit einem neuerlichen PLOP war er verschwunden.  
Diesmal schüttelte Tante Petunia nur den Kopf, _eine seltsame Welt ist, da führt man jahrelang ein normales Leben und dann löst sich hier vor meinen Augen meine Neffe in Luft auf. Da werde ich mich wohl nie daran gewöhnen._

Harry tauchte in seinem Zimmer wieder auf und stolperte über den Stuhl, den er mitten im Zimmer stehen gelassen hatte. Dennoch zufrieden setzte er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch, also verlernt hatte er nichts es war ihm absolut leicht gefallen. Ihm fiel ein, dass er beim letzten mal zusammen mit Professor Dumbledor zurück appariert war und weil Dumbledor geschwächt war hatte Harry es sogar geschafft den Professor mitzunehmen. Es galt als wesentlich schwierige eine weitere Person, Seite an Seite, mit zu apparieren. Harry war in Grübeln verfallen über den misslungen Versuch den Anhänger zu finden und über die weitere Suche. Ganz wie zufällig griff er wieder nach dem Buch über die Grundsätze der Magie und schlug es auf. Sein Blick glitt über das Inhaltsverzeichnis und blieb an der Zeile „Stufen des Apparierens" hängen. Eigentlich war es ein Kapitel im zweiten Teil des Buches, bei dem es um die Anwendung von Magie zu gehen schien und Harry war kaum über die Einleitung hinaus gekommen. Doch in Anbetracht der Prüfung konnte es eigentlich nicht schaden nachzulesen was darüber stand.

DIE STUFEN DES APPARIEREN

Apparieren gehört in die Gruppe der Magie, welche sich mit der magischen Beeinflussung von Materie beschäftig. Man unterscheidet dabei die Anwendung auf den Körper des Zauberers, dazu gehören unter anderen Apparieren aber auch Verwandlung und Animagie; dann gibt es die Anwendung auf andere Lebewesen und die Anwendung auf unbelebte Objekte und Elemente.

Das Apparieren kann man in drei Stufen untergliedern: Apparieren als Einzelperson  
Apparieren mit einer Begleitperson / Seite an Seite  
Apparieren als Gruppe

Des weiteren lässt sich auch das Apparieren an sich noch unterscheiden, diese lassen sich durch die Geräuschentwicklung (laut bis geräuschlos) und den Kapazitätsbedarf untergliedern. Der Kapazitätsbedarf bezieht sich darauf, wie stark sich ein Zauberer konzentrieren muß und wie viel von seinem magischen Potential er dafür benötigt. Je weniger ein Zauberer dafür benötigt, desto einfacher wird es für ihn, das Apparieren z.B. mit einem anderen Zauber, wie Unsichtbarkeit zu verbinden.

Der normale Zauberer, der das Apparieren gemeistert hat und schon hier scheitern schon die Ersten. Danach kann man seine Fähigkeiten trainieren, doch schon das Seite-an-Seite Apparieren schafft nur ein geringer Teil. Das Reduzieren von Geräuschen setzt voraus, dass der Zauberer das Apparieren ohne große Anstrengungen beherrscht. Die Geräuschentwicklung wird durch die Geschwindigkeit des Auftauchens bzw. Verschwindens beeinträchtig, da in diesem Augenblick die Luft des Raumes verändert wird, wodurch die Geräusche entstehen. Durch die Kontrolle dieser Zeitpunkte, lässt sich die Geräuschentwicklung vermindern indem sich der Zauberer auf einen fliesenden Übergang konzentriert. Doch nur wenige Zauberer werden in der Lage sein ihren Übergang in diese Weise zu beeinflussen.

Harry war völlig überrascht, von so etwas hatte er noch nie gehört. Seite-an-Seite das kannte er schon und hatte er schließlich schon praktiziert aber alles andere. Harry überflog den Rest des Kapitel, indem auch noch einige Übungen beschrieben wurden, mit deren Hilfe man an den einzelnen Stufen arbeiten konnte. Bei seinen Versuchen hatte Harry sich gar nicht weiter auf das Apparieren konzentriert, wenn er jetzt darüber nachdachte, hatte er es einfach nur gemacht. Ob er schon versuchen konnte daran zu arbeiten. Ihm fiel ein Mugelsprichwort ein Versuch macht Klug Warum also nicht.

Die Übungen konzentrierten sich auf den Übergang, man sollte versuchen zu Apparieren es aber nicht ganz ausführen. Das Ziel bestand darin den Übergang zu erkennen um daran arbeiten zu können. Diese Übungen fielen Harry leicht, denn schon beim dritten Versuch konnte der deutlich den Zeitpunkt fühlen indem das unangenehme Kribbeln im Bauchnabel begann. An diesem Punkt setzte der nächste Schritt an, der Zauberer sollte an jetzt kurze Strecken apparieren und dabei versuchen genau zu unterscheiden zwischen Übergang und Reisephase. Harry apparierte quer durch das Zimmer und hatte diesmal das Gefühl als wäre alle in Zeitlupe abgelaufen. Während sich die Übergänge ewig hinzuziehen schienen geschah die Bewegung in einem kurzen Augenblick. Bei der Übergangsphase hatte er jetzt das Gefühl gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer zu drücken, welche dann plötzlich mit einem Ruck nachgab.

So ähnlich war das Ziel dieser Übung beschrieben und Harry war selbst überrascht, wie leicht ihm das alles fiel. Nun kam der schwierigere Abschnitt, bei dem darum ging an den Übergängen selbst zu arbeiten. Der Zauberer sollte sich den Übergang nicht als ein Mauer vorstellen sondern als eine Art Flüssigkeit, in die er langsam eintauchen konnte. Harry übte bis zum Mittag und war schließlich total erschöpft hatte aber das Gefühl, dass er zwar noch nicht durch ein Flüssigkeit aber zumindest durch einen zähen Brei gehen konnte. Als seine Tante zum Mittagessen rief, ging Harry auf den Flur: „Tante Petunia", rief er nach unten, „ich hätte eine Bitte an dich." „Was ist los Harry?" fragte sie. „Als ich heute früh in das Wohnzimmer appariert bin, hast du dich doch an dem Geräusch erschrocken. Ich habe geübt, um das zu vermindern und würde es gern probieren. Darf ich noch mal zu dir ins Wohnzimmer apparieren?" Tante Petunia schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein aber schließlich gab sie nach „na gut, wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Im nächsten Augenblick stand Harry im Wohnzimmer und seine Tante sagte ihm, dass sie jetzt etwas wie Zischen gehört hatte und auch nicht mehr so laut wie heute früh. Harry war begeistert, das Buch stellte sich als ein echter Glücksgriff heraus. Als das Mittagessen auf dem Tisch stand merkte Harry wie ausgepumpt er doch die ganzen Übungen war. Er beschloss heute nicht mehr zu üben sondern das schöne Wetter zu nutzen und den Nachmittag im Garten zu verbringen.

Dem Ministerium wollte er sowieso lieber nichts von seine neuen Fähigkeiten zeigen und so genoss er die Sonne im Garten und setzte sich unter den alten Apfelbaum, der wahrscheinlich auch nur noch im Garten war, weil es sich dabei um eine seltene und wertvolle Sorte handelte. Onkel Vernon war dieser schon lange ein Dorn im Auge, „der macht den Rasen kaputt", hieß es immer wieder. Nach einer halben Stunde die Harry damit verbracht hatte den Wolken zuzuschauen und den Vögeln zu lauschen, stand er auf und lief zum Schuppen. Harry holte den Rasenmäher hervor und beschloss, einmal freiwillig den Rasen zu mähen. Danach jätete er noch das Unkraut auf den Wegen und in den Blumenbeeten, so dass auch der Rest des Tages schnell verging.

Der Abend brachte auch noch etwas Neues. Nach dem Essen, blieb Harry noch bei seiner Tante und sie schauten sich nach bester Muggeltradition ein Film im TV an. Soweit Harry zurückdachte, war das für ihn das erste mal, dass er in aller Ruhe einen Film schauen konnte. Sicher hatte er schon mal heimlich zugesehen oder bei seinem Cousin im Zimmer ein wenig geschaut aber so noch nie. Der Abend verging und Harry ging schließlich müde nach Oben, wo es auch nicht lange dauerte bis er eingeschlafen war.

Harry wurde am nächsten Morgen wieder von einer Eule geweckt. Nachdem er das Pergament gelöst hatte, der Eule einen Keks gegeben hatte und diese wieder davon geflogen war, rollte Harry den Brief auseinander.

**_Lieber Harry_**

**_Du bist doch sicher auch zu Hochzeit eingeladen. Ich habe recherchiert ... Harry schmunzelte, typisch Hermine ... und normaler Weise gibt es bei Zauberhochzeiten keine Geschenke. Ich würde aber hier gern auf Muggelweise etwas schenken und vielleicht können wir uns ja dafür zusammen tun. Hast du eine Idee? Ich bin bereits ab Montag im Fuchsbau, schreib mir doch bitte, wie du darüber denkst._**

**_Liebe Grüße, Hermine_**

Das ist ja fast wie Gedankenübertragung, Harry wollte ja genau aus diesem Grund einen Brief an Hermine schreiben aber er hatte gehofft, dass Hermine eine Geschenkidee hätte. Harry überlegte, vielleicht könnte er sich morgen nach der Prüfung mit Hermine in der Winkelgasse treffen aber wie sollte er das erklären ohne sich zu verraten. Dann hatte Harry eine Idee, er schaute aus dem Fenster zum Nachbarhaus und zu seiner Freude war Mrs. Figg dabei ihrer Katzen zu füttern. Harry lief nach draußen: „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Figg ich hätte eine Bitte", sagte Harry freundlich. „Was kann ich für dich tun, mein Junge", entgegnete diese und lächelte ihn dabei an. „Ich würde gern ihren Kamin benutzen um mit Mr. Weasley im Ministerium zu reden". „Das ist kein Problem, geh einfach ins Haus ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier in der Sonne", sagte Mrs. Figg einfach. Harry ging ins Haus und warf eine handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer „Mr. Weasley, Zaubereiministerium" sagte er deutlich und steckte den Kopf in die Flammen. „Hallo Harry, dass ist aber eine Überraschung, was kann ich für dich tun", fragte Mr. Weasley sichtlich überrascht. „Wie soll ich sagen", begann Harry, „vielleicht wissen sie ja schon, dass ich morgen ins Ministerium komme." „Habe davon gehört", schmunzelte Mr. Weasley „aber verstehe nicht". „Nun die Sache ist die, ich würde mich danach gern mit Hermine treffen, ihr aber noch nichts von der Prüfung erzählen. Ich würde ihr daher vorschlagen, dass ich sie gebeten hätte, dass wir uns bei ihnen im Ministerium treffen könnten, sozusagen aus Sicherheitsgründen". „Überhaupt kein Problem, schaust du nach der Prüfung direkt bei mir rein, dann können wir noch ein wenig reden" sagte er verschwörerisch. „Danke", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich schnell.

Harry lief nach draußen, bedankte sich bei Mrs. Figg und rannte so schnell er konnte zurück nach Hause in sein Zimmer. Dort nahm er ein neues Stück Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb.

_**Liebe Hermine,**_

_**ich hatte genau die gleichen Gedanken wie du aber leider noch keine Idee. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns morgen Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse treffen. Ich habe mit Mr. Weasley gesprochen und wir können uns im Ministerium treffen. Ich würde 14:30 Uhr vorschlagen, bis morgen.**_

_**Viele Grüße Harry**_

Er rollte den Brief zusammen und ging damit zu Hedwig. Diese freute sich wie immer, dass es was zu tun gab und hielt Harry vorbildlich ein Bein hin. Harry befestigte die Rolle und sagt, „Bringst du den bitte so schnell wie möglich zu Hermine und wartest auch gleich auf die Antwort". Hedwig schaute ihn verstehend an und flog dann lautlos aus dem Fenster.

Der Tag war eintönig, die meiste Zeit verbrachte Harry im Garten mit Heckeschneiden und der Pflege der Rabatten. Am Abend, kam Hedwig mit der Antwort von Hermine.

**_Hallo Harry,_**

**_das ist ein gute Idee und wenn Mr. Weasley für die Sicherheit sorgt ist das ja in Ordnung. Wie hast du so schnell hin bekommen?_**

**_Dann bis morgen, Hermine._**

Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung, freute sich Harry und verbrachte noch einen weitern Abend bei seiner Tante in Muggeltradition.

In der Nacht hatte es geregnet und durch das offene Fenster drang angenehm frische Luft herein. Jetzt waren aber die Wolken verschwunden und die Sonne schien herein. Das kann ja nur ein guter Tag werden dachte Harry. Der Vormittag verging schnell, Harry hatte noch einmal geübt, doch diesmal mit dem Ziel absichtlich ein Geräusch wie immer zu machen. Nach Möglichkeit wollte er sich nicht schon bei der Ankunft verraten. Tante Petunia rief zum Essen und Harry ging nach unten.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg", sagte Tante Petunia nach dem Essen als Harry sich verabschiedete. „Danke" und mit einem leisen PLOP war Harry verschwunden.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Prüfungen, Geschäfte und alte Bekannte 

Harry tauchte im Foyer des Ministeriums wieder auf. Niemand schien ihn weiter zu beachten und so ging Harry auf den kleinen Schalter zu, hinter dem der ältere Zauberer saß, welchen er schon aus seinen früheren Besuchen kannte. Der alte Zauberer blickte auf, „Einen schönen guten Tag, Mr. Potter. Mrs. Mafalda Hopfkirch hat uns bereits Bescheid gegeben, dass sie heute oder morgen bei uns erscheinen. Ich werde ihre Ankunft sofort weiter melden, geben sie mir doch bitte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Zauberstab für die Registrierung.

Harry reichte ihm den Zauberstab und betrachtete neugierig den Kasten zu dem der ältere Zauberer jetzt ging. Während der Zauberstab auf dem üblichen Meßinstrument lag, welches nach einigen Sekunden einen dünnen Pergamentstreifen mit den Daten des Zauberstabes auswarf, drückte der ältere Zauberer auf eine bestimmte Fläche des Kastens und sprach, Mr. Potter ist hier am Empfang. Damit drehte er sich wieder um und gab Harry seinen Zauberstab zurück. „Alles in Ordnung" sagte er und blickte Harry dabei freundlich ins Gesicht. Scheinbar hatte er den fragenden Blick von Harry bemerkt, denn plötzlich sagte er:

„Sie wundern sich über unsere neueste Errungenschaft. Wir haben ein wenig bei den Muggeln abgeschaut. Der Kasten ist so etwas wie eine Telefonzentrale, allerdings arbeiten wir mit Kleinstmengen an Flohpulver und je nachdem welche Abteilung ich auf dem Kasten berühre kann ich mit jemanden aus dieser Abteilung reden. Es müsste gleich jemand hier sein, der sie abholt".

„Oh, verstehe", sagte Harry, „das Ministerium geht wohl neuerdings mit der Zeit, wenn auch auf seine eigene Weise".

Eine junge Frau trat zu den Beiden und nickte dem älteren Zauberer kurz zu.„Guten Tag Mr. Potter, meine Name ist Filipulla Tesla, ich wurde gebeten sie hier in Empfang zu nehmen und zu begleiten. Wenn sie so freundlich wären mich zu begleiten".

Harry betrachte die zierliche junge Frau, sie erinnerte ein wenig an Tonks obwohl sie kaum älter als Harry sein konnte. Er reichte ihr freundlich die Hand, „Hallo", sagte er, „freut mich sie kennen zu lernen". Nachdem er sich von dem älteren Zauberer verabschiedet hatte, folgte Harry Ms. Tesla und erreichte kurze Zeit später das Vorzimmer der Prüfungskommission.

„Nehmen sie doch einen Augenblick Platz, ich sage drinnen Bescheid, dass sie da sind" und mit diesen Worten verschwand die junge Frau durch die angrenzende Tür.

Harry blickte sich um, bisher hatte er noch nicht so viel Gelegenheit sich im Ministerium umzusehen. Der Raum schien auch eine Art Vorbereitungszimmer zu sein. Am Fenster standen einige kleine Tische mit je ein oder zwei Stühlen und an den Wänden zwischen den einzelnen Fenstern waren Regale mit Standartnachschlagewerken, Tintenfässern und Pergamentrollen angebracht.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Ms. Tesla kam in Begleitung eines Zauberers mit einer dicken Hornbrille auf der Nase wieder.

"Hallo Mr. Potter, meine Name ist Samuel Flipp, ich bin ihr Prüfer und würde gern im Vorfeld kurz mit ihnen besprechen, wie die Prüfung abläuft."

Sie setzten sich an einen der größeren Tische, vermutlich eine Art Empfangsbereich, und Mr. Flipp begann zu erklären:

„Also Mr. Potter, zunächst werden sie einen kurzen schriftlichen Test ablegen. Ich werde ihnen im Anschluss an unser Gespräch die Fragen aushändigen und dann haben sie dreißig Minuten, in den sie an einem der Tische am Fenster die Fragen beantworten können. Entsprechende Schreibmaterialien stehen ihnen dort zur Verfügung. Wenn sie damit fertig sind, werden sie den praktischen Teil der Prüfung absolvieren. Dieser besteht ebenfalls aus zwei Abschnitten. Zum einen werden sie nach Hogsmeade auf den Marktplatz apparieren. Dort erwartet sie ein Mitarbeiter, der ihre Leistung bewertet und ihnen einen Beleg aushändigt. Mit diesem kehren sie wieder hierher zurück.

Der zweite Teil besteht darin zu einem Ziel zu apparieren, welches ich ihnen nur auf einem Bild zeigen werde und ihnen kurz beschreibe. Der Rest erfolgt analog dem ersten Teil.

Sie können die Prüfung auch bestehen, wenn sie den zweiten Teil nicht absolvieren, denn dieser dient nur zur Einstufung ihrer Fähigkeiten. Es gäbe auch noch die Möglichkeit einen dritten Teil anzufügen, dieser bestände darin, eine weitere Person mit zu befördern. Das wird als Seite-An-Seite Apparieren bezeichnet, ist aber üblicher Weise eine Extraprüfung, da man dafür viel Erfahrung benötigt.

Haben sie alles verstanden?"

Als Harry nickte, überreichte ihm Mr. Flipp die Unterlagen, „nun dann Mr. Potter, suchen sie sich einen Platz und beginnen sie, viel Erfolg".

Harry ging ohne zu zögern an einen der kleinen Tische, setzte sich und überflog die Prüfungsfragen. Im Prinzip musste er nur die Fakten seiner Aufzeichnung in Kurzform angeben, er würde damit keine Schwierigkeiten haben. Nachdem sich Harry mit den notwendigen Schreibmaterialien versorgt hatte fühlte er sich total entspannt und nur zwanzig Minuten später übergab er Mr. Flipp seine Aufzeichnungen.

„Sehr schön Mr. Potter, dann kommen wir jetzt zum praktischen Teil und wenn sie diesen abgeschlossen haben, sollte unserer Prüfungskommission ihre Aufzeichnungen geprüft haben. Ich trage jetzt hier in den Prüfungsbeleg nur noch schnell ein, welche Kleidung sie tragen und den Inhalt des kleinen Kastens, der vor ihnen auf dem Tisch steht..." er unterbrach den Satz und deutete zunächst auf einen kleinen schwarzen Kasten, „... sie können in der Zwischenzeit ein Blick in den Kasten werfen, denn sie werden diesen mitnehmen und Mr. Freser, der sie am Eingang des Honigtopfes in Hogsmeade erwarten wird, übergeben. Dieser wird den Inhalt mit dem Inventar hier auf meiner Liste vergleichen und noch seine eigenen Bemerkungen zu ihrem Erscheinen anfügen, woraufhin sie hierher zurück kehren müssen. Sind sie jetzt bitte noch so nett und vergleichen den Inhalt des Kästchens mit der Liste, denn wir müssen uns ja an die Formalitäten halten."

Harry tat, was Mr. Flipp von ihm verlangte, dieser Mr. Flipp machte auf Harry einen kompetenten Eindruck und auf dessen Zeichen hin apparierte er nach Hogsmeade wo Mr. Freser schon auf ihn wartete.

„Einen schönen guten Tag Mr. Potter, ich bin überrascht, für einen Anfänger machen sie erstaunlich wenig Geräusche, seien sie bitte so nett und geben mir den Kasten."

Harry begrüßte Mr. Freser freundlich und reichte ihm den Kasten und mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene sagte er dann:

„Kann man denn unterschiedliche Geräusche beim Apparieren machen, ich dachte es immer das gleiche PLOP."

Mr. Freser, der inzwischen den Inhalt des Kästchens auf der Liste abgehakt hatte, blickte kurz auf.

„Ja gibt es schon, aber das ist höhere Magie doch sie scheinen ein gewisses Talent zu Apparieren zu besitzen."

Er ergänzte noch einige Notizen auf dem Pergament und reichte Harry den Kasten.

„So mein Lieber, wenn sie den Rückweg jetzt noch schaffen, denke ich haben sie die Prüfung mit Bravur bestanden. Hat mich gefreut sie kennen gelernt zu haben, dann bis zum nächsten Mal."

Harry nahm das als sein Stichwort, verabschiedete sich und apparierte zurück ins Ministerium, wo Mr. Flipp bereits mit dem Ergebnis des theoretischen Teils wartete. „Ah sehr schön Mr. Potter, sieht ja alles bestens aus. Geben sie mir bitte den Kasten". Harry reichte ihm den Kasten und Mr. Flipp vertiefte sich kurz in das Pergament. Dann blickte er lächelnd auf, „herzlichen Glückwunsch Mr. Potter, sie haben mit Auszeichnung bestanden, das Apparieren scheint ihnen wirklich zu liegen." Harry lächelte, „wenn das alle sagen, muss ja wohl etwas daran sein und ich kann nur sagen, dass es mir wirklich leicht fällt".

Daraufhin setzte sich Mr. Flipp wieder an einen der Tische und bat Harry sich zu ihm zu setzen.

„Nun wenn Sie möchten können sie auch noch diesen Zusatztest machen von dem ich zu Beginn gesprochen habe."

„Ich würde es gern probieren", sagte Harry und war schon gespannt ob es für ihn schwierig sein würde.

Mr. Flipp zog ein Bild aus einer Mappe und legte es vor Harry:

„Sie sehen hier eine kleine Lichtung inmitten eines Waldes irgendwo an der Schottischen Küste. Ms. Tesla wartet dort auf sie und wenn sie es in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten schaffen, bei ihr zu erscheinen und dann zusammen mit ihr wieder hierher zurück zukehren, haben sie auch diesen Test bestanden. Möchten sie es versuchen?"

Harry blickte auf das Bild, sah dann zu Mr. Flipp, „na klar, will ich, gibt es noch etwas zu beachten?". „Nein Mr. Potter, konzentrieren sie sich auf das Bild und wenn sie bereit sind ..." PLOP Mr. Flipp blickte überrascht auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Harry gestanden hatte und wunderte sich.

_Dieser junge Mann war verblüffend, hatte er es eben noch als halben Scherz gemeint mit dem Talent so war er jetzt davon überzeugt. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass jemals ein Anfänger so schnell zu einem unbekannten Ziel apparieren konnte. Natürlich war es auch möglich, dass Harry Potter nicht an sein gewünschtes Ziel kam, doch das würde er frühestens in zwanzig Minuten erfahren"._

Durch ein lautes PLOP wurde Mr. Flipp bereits nach fünfzehn Minuten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Harry stand mit zerrissenen Sachen, einer blutenden Wunde an der Schulter und der bewusstlosen Ms. Tesla in den Armen vor Mr. Flipp.

„Du meine Güte, was ist denn passiert," schrie dieser jetzt mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Legen wir Ms. Tesla zunächst auf das Sofa dort am Kamin. Ich werde erst mal Hilfe rufen und dann müssen sie mir sagen was passiert ist!" Nachdem Ms. Tesla so notdürftig versorgt war, rannte Mr. Flipp in das nächste Zimmer um Hilfe zu holen.

Harry saß am Fußende des Sofas und betrachtete die junge Frau. Er konnte nicht sagen was mit ihr war, doch zumindest atmete sie jetzt ruhig. Auf der Lichtung hatte Harry schon versucht sie zu Wecken, doch es war scheinbar mehr als ein einfacher Schockzauber und so blieb Harry nur der Weg, mit ihr zurück zu kommen.

Eine heftig aufgestoßene Tür, riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Mr. Flipp schien ein umsichtiger und praktisch denkender Zauberer zu sein, denn aus einer Tür kam jetzt ein Heiler im grünen Unhang, gefolgt von zwei Helfern gestürzt, während aus einer anderen Tür zwei Zauberer kamen, bei den Harry vermutete, dass es sich wahrscheinlich um Auroren handelte. Einen Augenblick später war auch Mr. Flipp zurück und wandte sich zunächst an den Heiler.

„Könne sie schon etwas sagen?"

Der Mann blickte auf, „nein leider nicht, wenn ich wüsste was es für ein Fluch war..."

Der Heiler schien auf eine Antwort zu warten und so blickte sich Mr. Flipp zu Harry um, „Mr. Potter, was ist passiert!" Harry schreckte auf, „Entschuldigung, was haben sie gefragt?" „Ich wollte wissen, ob sie uns sagen können was mit Ms. Tesla passiert ist," erwiderte Mr. Flipp noch einmal. Die beiden Auroren waren in der Zwischenzeit auch dichter heran gekommen und hörten jetzt aufmerksam zu.

Harry blickte in die fragenden Augen und begann:

„Ich kann ihnen leider auch nicht viel sagen. Wie mit Mr. Flipp abgesprochen apparierte ich auf die Waldlichtung. Dort angekommen blickte ich mich um, konnte aber zunächst niemanden sehen. Es war unheimlich, auf der Lichtung war kein einziger Laut zu hören. Graue Wolken bewegten sich mit großer Geschwindigkeit über die Baumwipfel und passten dadurch nicht zu dieser gespenstigen Stille. Dann plötzlich begann ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Die Bäume bogen sich und ächzten und der Last des Windes, es blitzte und der Donner krachte über mir. Im grellen Licht eines Blitzes entdeckte ich dann endlich Ms. Tesla, sie lag in der Mitte der Lichtung und bewegte sich nicht. Ich lief zu ihr, doch sie war bewusstlos, daher versuchte ich sie wiederzubeleben hatte aber keinen Erfolg. Im nächsten Augenblick hörte ich auch schon unverständliche Schreie und wurde im nächsten Augenblick an der Schulter getroffen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken rannte ich zum Rand der Lichtung um die Angreifer von Ms. Tesla weg zu locken und selber etwas Deckung zu finden. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis ich eine verhüllte Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen erkennen konnte. Der Angreifer hatte mich nicht gesehen und so war ich in der Lage ihn zu schocken. Durch den roten Strahl angelockt, konnte ich weitere Stimmen hören und beschloss mit Ms. Tesla hierher zurück zukehren. Den Rest kennen sie ja."

Die beiden Auroren flüsterten etwas zu Mr. Flipp und verschwanden. Dieser wandte sich jetzt wieder Harry zu. „Wir sind ihnen zu großer Dankbarkeit verpflichtet..." An dieser Stelle unterbrach ihn Harry vorsichtig. „Mr. Flipp, bitte verstehen sie das nicht falsch aber könnte diese Sache sozusagen unter uns bleiben. Ich habe schon genügend Aufmerksamkeit und möchte nicht schon wieder im Mittelpunkt stehen."

Die Augen von Mr. Flipp ruhten einen Augenblick auf Harry bis er fortfuhr: „... ich denke ich kann sie verstehen Mr. Potter und werde sehen was ich für sie tun kann. Zunächst lassen sie unseren Heiler ein Blick auf ihre Schulter werfen und dann würde ich gern noch ein paar Worte mit ihnen wechseln."

Die beiden Helfer hatten in der Zwischenzeit Ms. Tesla auf eine Bare gelegt und brachten diese jetzt aus dem Raum. Der Heiler kam jetzt zu Mr. Flipp und sagte:

„Ich kann hier leider nichts für Ms. Tesla tun und habe sie ins St. Mungo bringen lassen. Doch nun Mr. Potter zeigen sie mir bitte ihre Schulter."

Harry löste seinen Umhang und streifte das Shirt über den Kopf. Der Heiler warf einen besorgten Blick auf die Wunde und berührte sie vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab.

„Ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen," sagte Harry, der den skeptischen Blick des Mannes als Frage deutete.

Der Heiler blickte Harry an, „ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das für ein Fluch war aber die Wunde ist schlimmer als es scheint. Ich werde sie erst mal reinigen, dass dürfte schmerzhaft werden." Er goss eine klare Flüssigkeit über die Wunde und nächsten Augenblick schrie Harry auf. Er hatte das Gefühl als würden sich tausende glühende Nadeln in seine Schulter bohren und ein grünlicher Schaum begann aus der Wunde zu laufen. Ein Brennen breitete sich von der Schulter im ganzen Körper aus und er konnte sich gerade noch auf das Sofa setzten, sonst hätten ihm die Beine den Dienst versagt.

„Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet", stieß der Heiler erschrocken hervor und schnell goss er eine andere Flüssigkeit über die Wunde, wodurch die Schmerzen nachließen. „Mr. Potter, sie müssen ebenfalls ins St. Mungo, es scheint nicht lebensbedrohlich zu sein aber die Wunde muss behandelt werden. Ich werde jetzt nur einen sauberen Verband anlegen der die Blutung stoppt, damit sie ihre Angelegenheiten noch regeln können. Danach werde ich im St. Mungo Bescheid sagen, dass sie sich heute noch zur Behandlung einfinden werden".

„Aber ich hatte schon viel schlimmere Verletzungen", Harry war sich in der Zwischenzeit nicht mehr so sicher ob der Heiler etwas von seinem Fach verstand, zu dem Mann aber sagte er: „Ich werde mich heute Nachmittag dort melden, Danke!" Damit verabschiedete er sich von dem Mann um noch einmal zu Mr. Flipp zu gehen.

Harry klopfte an die Tür, durch die Mr. Flipp verschwunden war und trat ein. Mr. Flipp saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Doch dann hatte er sich wieder im Griff und wandte sich Harry zu:

„Nun gut Mr. Potter, kommen wir zunächst noch mal zu den unerfreulichen Dingen. Ich denke ich kann den Zwischenfall hier im Haus behalten, obwohl ich nicht sicher bin wie Ms. Tesla reagieren wird. Was mir Sorgen bereitet ist die Tatsache, dass die Sache gut organisiert worden ist und nur wenige Leute über den Zeitpunkt und den Ort dieser Prüfung Bescheid wussten. Ich habe eben kurz mit Arthur Weasley gesprochen, weil er mich gebeten hatte, eine Auge auf sie zu halten und auch er war ziemlich besorgt. Aber das können sie dann ja mit ihm selber besprechen.

Doch jetzt zum angenehmen Teil. Sie haben die Prüfung ja schon bestanden und ich muss sagen ihre Leistung beim Zusatztest war mehr als nur beeindruckend. Wie waren sie nur in der Lage Ms. Tesla zurück zu bringen?"

„Das kann ich erklären" sagte jetzt Harry, „ich habe bereits einmal jemanden über eine große Strecke transportiert und daher wusste ich einfach, dass ich das könnte."

„Ich verstehe", und an seinen Augen konnte Harry sehen, dass Mr. Flipp wirklich verstanden hatte, „und ich habe nach Rücksprache mit unserer Kommission beschlossen, dass wir ihnen auch das Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren anerkennen. Es gab seit meiner Zeit hier im Ministerium noch niemanden der so viele Abschlüsse bei einer Prüfung gemacht hat aber ich glaube wir können das mit ruhigen Gewissen bescheinigen."

Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Harry ein Pergament und Harry erinnerte es ein wenig an seine ZAG - Ergebnisse:

_**Ergebnisse der Apparierprüfung: **_

Grundprüfung im Apparieren 

Theoretische Test: O

Praktischer Test:E

Zusatzprüfung: Apparieren mit unbekannten Ziel 

Praktischer Test:O

Sonderprüfung: Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren 

Praktischer Test: E

„Wow," sagte Harry einfach.

Mr. Flipp lächelte:

„Normaler Weise müssten wir für die Zusatzteile noch einen weiteren Theorieteil prüfen, doch wir haben entschieden, dass wir ihnen diesen auf Grund der Ereignisse und ihrer ausgezeichneten Kenntnisse erlassen. Aber bitte bedenken sie Mr. Potter, wenn sie jemanden mitnehmen tragen sie auch eine große Verantwortung. Doch jetzt möchte ich sie nicht länger aufhalten, ich weis Arthur wartet schon und befürchte sie werden noch einen Umweg machen müssen."

Harry blickte Mr. Flipp fragend an, „ich verstehe nicht, was für einen Umweg meinen sie?"

„Das werden sie sehen wenn sie nach draußen kommen, es hat mich gefreut sie kennen zu lernen und ich denke wir werden uns schon noch mal sehen, noch einen schönen Tag, Mr. Potter."

Auch Harry verabschiedete sich freundlich und ging langsam zur Tür. Er hatte schon die Hand auf die Klinke gelegt als Mr. Flipp noch fragte, „ach Mr. Potter, ist mir ihrer Schulter alles in Ordnung?" Harry drehte sich noch mal um und überlegte doch dann sagte er, „ja alles in Ordnung ich soll es nur noch mal kontrollieren lassen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Als Harry durch die Tür trat, wurde ihm klar, was Mr. Flipp gemeint hatte.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen." Es war Percy, der hier auf Harry schon gewartet hatte und ihm jetzt die Hand zur Begrüßung reichte. „Minister Scrimgeour würde sich freuen, wenn du noch bei ihm vorbei kommen könntest. Ich soll dich begleiten."

Harry überlegte, es wäre auch verwunderlich gewesen, wenn Mr. Scrimgeour die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt hätte und es fiel ihm auch kein guter Grund ein, um diese Einladung auszuschlagen und so erwiderte Harry nun:

„Hallo Percy, ich habe zwar wirklich nicht viel Zeit und die Prüfung war anstrengend doch ich will nicht unhöflich sein also lass uns zu ihm gehen."

Percy ging voran und Harry folgte ihm, nach einigen Minuten hatte Harry langsam den Verdacht, dass Percy die Aufgabe hatte ihn im ganzen Ministerium vorzuführen, denn erst nach einem endlosen auf und ab durch zahllose Gänge und an einer Vielzahl von Menschen vorbei standen sie schließlich in einem großen Vorraum. Im Vergleich zu dem Büro von Mr. Flipp wirkte dieser Vorraum schon pompös. An der Decke hingen kristallene Kronenleuchter und die Wände waren mit dicken Samttapeten bedeckt. Durch die riesigen Fenster wurde der Raum am Tag in helles Licht getaucht. Überall standen gemütliche Sessel mit kleinen Tischen und zwei große Schreibtische standen wie ein Schutz vor der Tür zum Büro von Mr. Scrimgeour hinter denen zwei junge Frauen beschäftigt waren. Eine der jungen Frauen kam auf sie zu und fragte hilfsbereit ob sie etwas wünschten. Percy schenkte ihr einen verächtlichen Blick und ging ohne sie weiter zu beachten auf die Tür im Hintergrund zu. „Wartest du bitte einen Augenblick Harry," sagte er schließlich bevor er nach einem kurzen Anklopfen durch die Tür verschwand.

Harry grüßte freundlich die beiden jungen Frauen, doch noch bevor er Gelegenheit fand etwas zu sagen öffnete sich die Tür und Percy rief ihn herein.

Minister Scrimgeour, saß an seinem Schreibtisch, welcher einen unnatürlich ordentlichen Eindruck vermittelte und hatte wie immer ein freundliches Lächeln aufgesetzt. „Schön, dass sie ein wenig Zeit für mich übrig haben Mr. Potter. Wie ich hörte kann man ihnen zu einem ausgezeichneten Ergebnis gratulieren. Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz," und damit deutete er auf dem Stuhl gegenüber seinem Schreibtisch. Harry grüßte höflich und nahm Platz.

„Darf ich ihnen etwas anbieten, Mr. Potter, vielleicht einen Tee, Percy kümmern sie sich doch mal darum!" und ohne eine Antwort von Harry abzuwarten fuhr er fort. „Man sagte mir, dass es zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen ist bei dem sie verletzt wurden, können sie mir dazu etwas sagen? "

Harry fühlte sich sofort unwohl, zu dumm das er vergessen hatte sich um sein Aussehen zu kümmern, denn er trug noch immer seine zerrissenen Sachen und der Umhang verdeckte das blutige Shirt an der Schulter nur schlecht. Kein Wunder also, dass ihn die jungen Frauen vom Empfang so erschrocken angesehen hatte. Aber vermutlich hatte Mr. Flipp den Minister sowieso informieren müssen.

Der Minister schien geduldig zu warten bis Harry schließlich erwiderte: „Ja es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall im Wald. Als ich ankam fand ich Ms. Tesla ohne Bewusstsein vor und wurde von Unbekanten angegriffen konnte aber schnell entkommen nur meine Sachen haben ein wenig gelitten."

Mr. Scrimgeour sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der deutlich zeigte, dass er noch mehr hören wollte. Percy kam mit dem Tee und nachdem er eingegossen hatte sagte Mr. Scrimgeour zu ihm, „Mr. Weasley, seien sie so nett und besorgen unserem jungen Freund hier etwas Sauberes zum Anziehen und einen neuen Ministeriumsumhang." Percy verschwant wieder und Harry konnte für einen Augenblick ein zufriedenes Lächeln beim Minister erkennen. Er wollte Harrys Medienwirksamkeit für seine Zwecke ausnutzen und hier bot sich eine gute Gelegenheit.

„Ja Mr. Potter, wir scheinen mal wieder in ihrer Schuld zu stehen, denn wie mir Mr. Flipp sagte haben sie Ms. Tesla gerettet. Ich glaube eine öffentliche Anerkennung wäre angebracht."

Das war nun genau das, was Harry auf keinen Fall wollte und daher versuchte er so gut er konnte den Vorfall zu entschärfen.

„Das möchte ich aber nicht, schließlich habe ich nichts weiter gemacht als Ms. Tesla hierher gebracht. Es wäre mir lieber von dem Vorfall würde nichts an die Öffentlichkeit dringen."

Doch Minister Scrimgeour hatte sich schon einen guten Schlachtplan zurecht gelegt.

„Nun, dass wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen Mr. Potter. Die Öffentlichkeit hat ein Recht zu erfahren, was für eine Leistung sie hier vollbracht haben. Ich habe schon Rita Kimmkorn vom Tagespropheten hierher gebeten und sie müsste jeden Augenblick hier erscheinen."

In Harry begann es zu brodeln, trotz allem was er heute schon durchgemacht hatte, war er mit guter Laune hier angekommen und auch wenn er nicht begeistert von dem Besuch hier war, wollte er sich höflich anhören, was der Minister von ihm wünschte. Doch das was Mr. Scrimgeour jetzt hier vorhatte, brachte das Fass augenblicklich zum überlaufen. Harry sprang auf und mit wütender Stimme entgegnete er:

„Das haben sie sich ja fein ausgedacht aber die Kimmkorn können sie gleich wieder weg schicken. Ich werde kein Wort mit ihr wechseln."

„Nun Mr. Potter, wie ich schon sagte, die Öffentlichkeit hat Rechte." und jetzt war sein Gesicht nicht mehr freundlich sondern er blickte Harry eisig mit einem überlegenen Grinsen an.

Harry spürte wie sich sein Gesicht vor Wut rot verfärbte,

„MINISTER, dann sollte ich der Kimmkorn vielleicht erzählen, dass jemand vom Ministerium hinter dem Zwischenfall stecken muss und wie unfähig man hier wohl arbeitet."

Das überlegene Grinsen von Scrimgeour verschwand genau so schnell wie es gekommen war und jetzt schoss ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht:

„Das werden sie nicht wagen Mr. Potter, wir haben Möglichkeiten..."

In diesem Augenblick war Percy mit den neuen Sachen zurück und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit.

„Ich habe ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen und auch werde auch keine weitere Zeit hier verschwenden. Behalten sie ihre Sachen, auf wieder sehen!"

Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken ging Harry an dem völlig verblüfften Percy vorbei und verließ den Raum.

„Was stehen sie da so dumm herum," schrie der Minister diesen jetzt an, „holen sie ihn gefälligst zurück oder was soll ich dem Tagespropheten sagen!"

Percy drehte sich um und rannte hinter Harry her, „Harry warte!"

Harry wandte sich kurz um, „Percy, du brauchst gar nicht erst anzufangen, ich bleibe keine Minute länger hier aber du kannst mich zu deinem Vater bringen."

Percy blickte Harry bittend an, „Harry überleg es dir ..." „NEIN" unterbrach ihn Harry, „bringst du mich nun zu deinem Vater." Percy's Miene verdunkelte sich noch mehr, „das kann ich leider nicht, Ms. Lucina wird dich hinbringen, auf wieder sehen Harry." Eine der jungen Frauen kam auf Harry zu und Percy trottete mit hängenden Schultern und eingezogenem Kopf zurück.

Die junge Frau kam freundlich Lächelnd auf ihn zu, „Nun Mr. Potter, dann folgen sie mir doch bitte." Doch als Percy durch die Tür verschwunden war blieb sie stehen, „sie mögen unseren Minister nicht besonders oder?..." Harry war sich sicher die junge Frau hätte kurz gekichert. „es wagt sonst niemand so mit ihm zu reden und der arme Percy hat sich so eine Mühe mit den neuen Sachen für sie gemacht, so ein schicker Umhang. Die Farbe hat ihnen wohl nicht gefallen?" Jetzt zwinkerte sie Harry wirklich zu und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Einige Sekunden später waren das Shirt sauber und der Umhang brauchbar wieder hergerichtet.

„Dankeschön," sagte Harry nun zu der jungen Frau „die Farbe war o.k. es lag wohl er am Muster."

Nachdem er dass gesagt hatte, war sein ganzer Ärger verflogen. Die junge Frau hatte eine Art, welche Harry sofort mochte und nachdem sie weitere gegangen waren blieben sie kurze Zeit später vor einer Tür. Harry blickte Ms. Lucina freundlich an, „bekommen sie keinen Ärger, wenn sie so freundlich zu mir sind?"

Sie lächelte „der Gast ist König und wir bekommen immer zu hören, seinen sie freundlich. Ich habe also nur genau das gemacht, was man mir immer sagt und normaler Weise hören wir ja nicht was beim Minister gesprochen wird." Sie zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu, „das ist das Büro von Ms. Weasley ich verabschiede mich dann mal, noch einen schönen Tag Mr. Potter".

„Auf wieder sehen und nochmals vielen Dank" verabschiedete sich Harry und klopfte an die Tür von Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley öffnete selber, „hallo Harry komm rein, muss schon sagen es ist nie langweilig in deiner Umgebung." Harry folgte Arthur ins Büro in dem wie immer das totale Chaos regierte und setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Mr. Weasley Tee geholt und war jetzt wieder ernst, „also Harry, Erwin Flipp hat mir schon erzählt was er von dir erfahren hat, nun sag mal was wirklich passiert ist."

Harry nahm einen Schluck aus der Teetasse und holte tief Luft:

„Im großen und ganzen habe ich Mr. Flipp alles erzählt, ich habe nur nicht erwähnt, dass es sich bei den Angreifern um Todesser gehandelt hat und das ich eventuell einige Flüche benutzt habe, die nicht so gern gesehen sind." Seine Verletzung lies er unerwähnt, Harry wollte nicht, dass sich schon wieder jemand Sorgen machte.

Arthur Weasley dachte einen Augenblick nach: „wie kommt es, dass du nicht gleich Ärger wegen des Zaubern bekommen hast?"

Ein wenig verwundert schaute Harry Mr. Weasley an, „ich dachte sie wüssten es bereits, ich darf offiziell Zaubern, habe eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten. Haben sie schon mit dem Orden über den Zwischenfall gesprochen?"

„Harry, hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, dass wir DU zueinander sagen aber nein, mit dem Orden konnte ich leider noch keinen Kontakt aufnehmen, nicht einmal Tonks ist hier im Haus."

Harry Gesicht hatte wieder einen rötlichen Teint angenommen, „Ähm tut mir leid Mr. Weasley – ähh – Arthur, kann mich immer noch nicht so recht daran gewöhnen. Wie läuft es denn mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen?"

Arthur machte ein entsetzlich gestresstes Gesicht, „du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie die Frauen den Fuchsbau umkrempeln. Es wird vorbereitete, Einladungen geschrieben, geputzt und ständig jammert Molly, wo sie nur ganzen Gäste unterbringen soll. Leider habe ich im Ministerium so viel zu tun, dass ich meist erst spät nach Hause komme." Bei seinen letzten Worten setzte er ein spitzbübiges Lächeln auf und Harry grinste zurück.

„Diese Woche ist es endlich mal ruhiger, weil die Delacours nach Frankreich gereist sind und Ginny mitgenommen haben. Ron hilft diese Woche bei seinen Brüdern im Laden und so ist es endlich mal wieder ruhig." Arthur blickte auf die Uhr, „du hast Hermine gesagt ihr wollte euch so gegen sechzehn Uhr hier treffen. Wie wäre es, wenn du in den Fuchsbau apparierst und Molly einen Kurzbesuch abstattest. Ich denke, wenn sie sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hat wird sie sich riesig freuen. In der Zwischenzeit kann ich versuchen den Orden zu kontakten, um noch etwas heraus zu bekommen."

Arthurs Augen hatten zu glitzern begonnen, er wäre zu gern dabei um das Gesicht seiner Frau zu sehen, wenn Harry überraschend auftauchte. Auch Harry gefiel diese Idee immer besser, so unbekümmert kannte er Mr. Weasley überhaupt nicht und in der heutigen Zeit konnte ein Spaß nicht schaden.

„Du wirst bestimmt Ärger bekommen, wenn du heute Abend nach Hause kommst., doch das ist eine tolle Idee, dann sehen wir uns um kurz vor Vier wieder."

Harry machte einen kurzen Abstecher nach Hogsmeade, ihm war vorhin ein Blumenhändler aufgefallen und er hatte kurzer Hand entschieden einen Strauß für Molly mitzunehmen. Kurze Zeit später tauchte Harry diesmal völlig lautlos in der Küche des Fuchsbaus auf. Molly stand am Herd und war in ein Buch vertieft.

„Hallo Molly", sagte Harry von hinten und setzte eine Unschuldsmiene auf. Den Blumenstrauß hatte er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

Molly stieß einen Schrei aus und fuhr herum. Dabei riss sie ein Tablett mit Gläsern um und die Scherben verteilten sich in der ganzen Küche.

„HARRY POTTER, wie zum Teufel kommst du hier herein und was willst du hier! Du musst doch wissen wie gefährlich es überall geworden ist" Molly Gesicht hatte einen gefährlichen roten Farbton angenommen und Harry beeilte sich den Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervorzuholen.

„Ähm – Arthur meinte ich sollte mal vorbei schauen," sagte Harry mit unschuldiger Stimme. Mollys Miene heiterte sich wieder auf und lachend schloss sie Harry in die Arme. „Arthur also, na der soll mal heute nach Hause kommen. Aber Harry wieso bist du eigentlich im Ministerium?"

„Ich war zur Apparierprüfung und habe anschließend bei Arthur vorbei geschaut. Nachher treffe ich mich mit Hermine noch in der Winkelgasse und wir wollen dort ein paar Sachen besorgen."

„Wieso konntest du schon zur Apparierprüfung – ach egal, wie lief die Prüfung?"

Ein wenig verlegen gab Harry schließlich zu „Wie Mr. Flipp sagte bin ich ein Naturtalent und habe mit Auszeichnung bestanden."

„Oh ich bin Stolz auf dich Harry, da kann sich Ron noch eine Scheibe abschneiden, zu schade, dass die Kinder heute nicht da sind."

Harry überlegte kurz „ich würde Ron und die Anderen gern überraschen, könntest du es noch für dich behalten, ich hätte da noch so einen kleinen Spaß vor." Dann holte Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „REPARO" um die Glassplitter wieder in ihren ursprünglich Zustand zu versetzen.

„Harry ! Du darfst nicht zaubern," rief Molly erschrocken, „das gibt Ärger."

Harry lächelte, „keine Sorge, ich habe eine offizielle Genehmigung und wollte es dir zeigen, weil ich es für den kleine Spaß auch noch einsetzen will."

Molly schüttelte den Kopf, „verstehe einer das Ministerium. Aber mach bitte keine Dummheiten. Wann willst du eigentlich kommen?"

„Soweit ich weis, kommt Hermine Montag, wenn ich darf würde ich gern am Abend dazu stoßen."

„Wann immer du willst, Harry, du gehörst doch zur Familie! Naja – und die Sicherheit es zulässt," hängte sie noch an.

Sie unterhielten sich eine Weile und Harry einigte sich mit Molly, dass er in den hinteren Teil der Küche apparieren sollte, denn sie konnten ja heute noch nicht wissen, wo sich die anderen zu diesem Zeitpunkt befanden. Die Zeit war schnell vergangen und Harry verabschiedete sich, bevor er verschwand und im Büro von Arthur wieder auftauchte.

Arthur schreckte hoch als Harry so plötzlich vor seinem Schreibtisch auftauchte.

„Äh – wie geht das jetzt, ich habe gar nichts gehört und eigentlich kann man nicht direkt in die einzelnen Büros apparieren."

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, die würde ich lieber ein anderes mal erzählen." Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz über Harry's Besuch bei Molly und Arthur strahlte als Harry ihm sein Auftauchen und die Reaktion von Molly schilderte. Die Idee mit der Überraschung gefiel Arthur ebenfalls, er versicherte seinen Kindern nichts von Harrys Sondergenehmigungen zu erzählen. Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass Mr. Weasley so viel für Scherze übrig hatte. Über den Vorfall hatte Arthur noch nichts in Erfahrung bringen können, er versprach aber Harry sofort eine Eule zu schicken, wenn er etwas erfahren würde.

Sie hätten sich bestimmt noch länger unterhalten, wenn nicht plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem kleinen Kasten auf dem Schreibtisch gekommen wäre:

„Hallo Arthur, hier am Empfang ist eine junge Dame die mit Mr. Potter verabredet ist. Könntest du ihn bitte zu mir schicken."

„Nun dann Harry, Hermine ist da ich bring dich noch schnell runter und bitte Harry macht keine Dummheiten, wenn etwas ist, kommt am besten ins Ministerium. Molly und Mad-Eye werden mir auch so schon die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie raus bekommen, dass ich von eurer Shoppingrunde weis und keinen Geleitschutz bestellt habe."

Sie gingen zur Empfangshalle in der Hermine schon wartete. Als Hermine sie kommen sah, lief sie auf Harry zu und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Hallo Harry, schön das es dir gut geht und Hallo Mr. Weasley."

„Hallo Hermine," begrüßte Arthur sie, „ihr wollt also eine Shoping-Runde machen. Dann wünsche ich euch beiden noch einen schönen Tag. Hermine wir sehen uns ja dann in 14 Tagen und Harry du gibst uns noch Bescheid."

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich und Harry wandte sich noch mal um, „Arthur, sei vorsichtig wenn du heute nach Hause kommst." Lachend drehte er sich um und lief hinter Hermine her und sie verließen das Ministerium.

Ganz anders als bei seinem Kurztripp an die Schottische Küste schien über der Winkelgasse immer noch die Sonne und es war ein warmer Sommernachmittag.

„Sag mal Harry, wie war das jetzt gemeint" fragte Hermine als Harry sie erreicht hatte. Doch Harry setzte nur ein Lächeln auf und erwiderte „du bis zwar meine beste Freundin aber ein paar kleine Geheimnisse habe ich auch noch." Und nach diesen Worten grinste er sie einfach nur frech an. Hermine wollte schon schmollen überlegte es sich aber anders und stieß Harry nur ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Also Harry, manchmal kannst du so gemein sein! Ich werd' mich revanchieren und ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis."

Jetzt war es Harry, der Hermine einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, doch Hermine konnte nicht lange genug ernst bleiben und im nächsten Augenblick lachten beide und gingen die Straße entlang.

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Idee?" fragte Harry und blickte jetzt Hermine hoffnungsvoll an.

„Es ist wirklich gar nicht so einfach. Ich habe mich erkundigt und es ist nicht üblich etwas zu schenken. Bei den Muggeln ist es typisch, dass eine Art Geschenkeliste erstellt wird, was das Brautpaar noch gebrauchen könnte. Wir sollten uns daher für lieber für etwas originelles und doch persönliches entscheiden. Vielleicht könnten wir etwas aus der Muggelwelt mit Magie kombinieren."

Harry hatte eine Idee, „Hermine du kennst doch die große Standuhr im Fuchsbau, die immer anzeigt, wo ein Familienmitglied sich gerade befindet. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir diese als Grundlage für unser Geschenk nutzen."

Hermines Augen begannen zu glänzen, „das könnte klappen aber ich glaube Fleur steht nicht so auf den altmodischen Kram, wir könnten doch dafür eine moderne Uhr in London besorgen und dann die nötigen Zauber anbringen lassen. Es ist erst kurz nach vier, ich kenne hier einen Laden mit einem der besten magischen Uhrmacher und dann können noch einen Abstecher ins Zentrum von London machen und nach der geeigneten Uhr suchen." Hermines Augen strahlen immer mehr bei dem Gedanken an einen größeren Einkaufsbummel durch die Stadt.

„Hermine, das klingt wirklich gut, lass uns zu dem Laden gehen." Gleichzeitig dachte Harry aber auch, _ich werde das wohl nie verstehen, wie können Frauen nur so viel Begeisterung für das Shopping entwickeln. _

Hermine führte Harry an einigen Läden vorbei und schließlich traten sie durch die Eingangstür des Uhrmachers. Beim Öffnen der Tür erklang ein helles Glockenspiel und ein Geruch von alten Holz und Lavendel schlug ihnen entgegen. Ein alter Mann kam freundlich auf ihn zu und fragte nach ihrem Anliegen. Hermine schilderte dem Mann ihre Idee und nach einigen Minuten konnten sie sich einigen. Der Geschäftsmann war nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass sie eine moderne Muggeluhr verwenden wollten aber am Ende gab er sich geschlagen. Sie einigten sich, dass sie dir Uhr noch heute vorbeibringen würden und dann noch den Rest klären würden.

Also machten sich Harry und Hermine auf den Weg ins Zentrum. Einkaufen im Zentrum kannte Harry in dieser Form nun gar nicht und es behagte ihm nicht sonderlich auf Hermine angewiesen zu sein. Aber es blieb ihm nicht viel mehr übrig, daher folgte er Hermine, die zielstrebig auf die nächste Metro-Station zuging. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern je in London mit der Metro gefahren zu sein und musste sich von Hermine zunächst erklären lassen, wie die Eingangsschanken funktionierten. Nachdem sie die notwendigen Tickets an einem Automaten gezogen hatten fuhren sie mit einer überfüllten Bahn ins Zentrum.

Harry war bisher zwar ab und zu mit den Dursleys in der Stadt gewesen, doch in dem riesigen Einkaufszentrum kam er sich wie in einer anderen Welt vor. Hermine hingegen schien sich blendend zu fühlen. Sie zerrte Harry von Schaufenster zu Schaufenster bis sie schließlich ein passendes Geschäft fanden. Es gab eine riesige Auswahl an Uhren und nach langer Suche und einigen Diskussionen konnten sie sich schließlich einigen. Sie hatten eine gläserne Uhr ausgesucht, die im unteren Drittel eine digitale Anzeige für Temperatur, Datum, Weltzeit und allen möglichen Schnickschnack besaß. Diesen Teil wollten sie später durch den Magischen Bereich ersetzten lassen. Dann fiel Harry plötzlich etwas ein und erschrocken flüsterte er zu Hermine:

„Du Hermine, wie wollen wir das bezahlen ich habe kaum Geld mit und glaube nicht, dass die hier mit Gold was anfangen könnten."

Hermine griff grinsend in ihre Handtasche und holte eine kleine Plastikkarte heraus. Harry seltsamer Gesichtsausdruck entlockte Hermine ein Kichern, „Kreditkarte von meinem Pa, du gibst mir deinen Anteil einfach später." Sie besuchten noch einige Geschäfte und Hermine konnte Harry nach langen Drängen dazu überreden sich eine neue Hose und ein passendes Hemd zuzulegen. Eigentlich war es Harry unangenehm, dass Hermine bezahlen musste, doch da Hermine schon dreimal gefragt hatte, wieso sein Shirt ein wenig seltsam über der Schulter hing und seine Hose einige Flecken aufwies, bei denen Harry eine dunkle Ahnung hatte, es könne sich dabei womöglich um Blut handeln, hatte er schließlich nachgegeben. Die neuen Sachen wurden von Hermine begeistert „das sieht doch richtig gut aus" eingestuft, wobei Harry eine gewisse Wärme an seinen Ohren spürte und hoffte Hermine hätte es nicht bemerkt.

In einem kleinen Cafe unterhielten sich beide bei Eis und Kakao noch ein Weilchen über die bisherigen Ferien. Hermine brachte das Thema aber schnell wieder auf die Hochzeit.

„Sag mal Harry wann kommst du eigentlich in den Fuchsbau?"

„Ich will versuchen auch schon etwas früher zu kommen aber brauche noch das o.k. vom Orden. Aber da fällt mir noch etwas ein. Ich habe noch eine Idee, bei den Muggeln gibt es vor der Hochzeit noch eine Feier. Wie wäre es, wenn wir so etwas organisieren würden. Ich könnte mit Arthur reden und wegen der Sicherheit vielleicht mit Tonks oder Remus."

Hermine schien zu überlegen, „ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob im Fuchsbau nicht schon genug Chaos herrscht aber wenn wir ein o.k. von Mr. uns Mrs. Weasley bekommen, dann bin ich dabei."

„Na schöne, dann frage ich und schicke dir Hedwig."

Gegen sechs Uhr am Abend erreichten sie wieder den Laden des Uhrmachers in der Winkelgasse und übergaben die Uhr. Dieser betrachtet mit Missfallen das Teil, doch Geschäft ist Geschäft und nachdem ihm die beiden Jugendlichen genau erklärt hatten, wie sie sich die Anzeige vorstellten und sie sich auch über den Preis einig wurden, machte er doch einen zufriedenen Eindruck.

Sie verließen das Geschäft und Harry brachte Hermine noch zum Ausgang der Winkelgasse, wo sie sich verabschiedeten und Harry nochmals durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte. Auch wenn er genau wusste, dass es leichtsinnig war, genoss Harry es, einfach nur durch die magische Gasse zu schlendern, ohne das ihn jemand anstarrte. Er wollte noch eine Kleinigkeit für seine Tante besorgen. Nach einiger Zeit erreicht Harry eine kleine Seitengasse und ging hinein. Vor einem kleinen Schaufenster blieb er schließlich stehen, als von drinnen ein heftiger Streit zu hören war.

„Lassen sie mich gefälligst in Ruhe oder ich werde Hilfe rufen."

„Wer soll dir alten Narren schon helfen, hierher kommt doch sowieso nie jemand!"

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hose und öffnete leise die Ladentür. Durch einen schmalen Spalt schlüpfte er in den dämmrigen Laden. Aus dem hinteren Teil waren Stimmen zu hören und als Harry näher schlich konnte er zwei schwarze Gestalten erkennen. Todesser, Harry erschrak doch als einer der vermummten Typen seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm, „CRU..." weiter kam er nicht den Harry war schneller und der Todesser sackte geschockt zu Boden. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf Harry Seite und der zweite Mann ging ebenfalls zu Boden, bevor er die Chance bekam überhaupt zu sehen, wer ihn überrascht hatte.

Ein älterer Herr kam nach vorn und blickte erstaunt auf Harry, „ich weis nicht wie ich mich erkenntlich zeigen kann. Wie kommen sie denn überhaupt hier her."

Harry schmunzelte, „eigentlich war ich auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für meine Tante, einem echten Muggel!" fügte er noch hinzu. „Als ich draußen stand, hörte ich den Streit und da konnte ich nicht anderes."

Der alte Mann lächelte jetzt auch, „dann habe ich ja Glück gehabt, mein Name ist übrigens Filius und vielleicht finden wir ja etwas für deine Tante." Mit diesen Worten begann er in einem großen Regal zu kramen und holte dann einen Spiegel hervor. „Das ist ein Familienspiegel, wenn man den Namen eines Familienmitgliedes nennt, zeigt einem der Spiegel diese Person. Wäre das etwas für dich."

„Das ist eine tolle Idee," freute sich Harry, „ich bin übrigens Harry, Harry Potter freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Filius. Ich würde aber zunächst vorschlagen wir versorgen diese Typen hier, die werden nicht ewig schlafen."

Mr. Filius ging zu einem Ladentisch und kam einen Augenblick später mit zwei Männern zurück und nur wenig später waren diese mit den beiden Todessern verschwunden.

„Nun Harry Potter, mit dem Zauberstab kannst du wirklich gut umgehen. Ich möchte mich bei dir bedanken und habe da etwas, von dem ich glaube, dass es wie geschaffen für dich ist. Es ist schon seit vielen Jahren in meinem Besitz, obwohl ich nicht sagen kann, wie ich es überhaupt bekommen habe. Warte einen Augenblick, ich hole es schnell."

Damit verschwand Mr. Filius hinter einem Vorhang und kam wenig später mit einer Schachtel zurück. Wieder bei Harry öffnete er die Schachtel und entnahm einen eigenwilligen Gegenstand. Bei genauerer Betrachtung erkannte Harry, dass es sich dabei um einen kunstvoll gearbeiteten Dolch handelte. Der Schafft schien aus Elfenbein oder einem ähnlichen Material zu bestehen und war von feinen grünen und silbernen Linien durchzogen. Gleichzeitig war er mit Blatt- und Blütenornamenten verziert, so dass er an einen bewachsenen Zweig erinnerte. Der alte Mann zog den Dolch aus der ledernen Scheide und einen silberne Klinge kam zu Vorschein. Das Besondere aber war, das der mittlere Kern aus einem dunkelblauen Kristall bestand. Auf der Klinge selber waren feine Zeichnungen zu erkennen, die so zierlich waren, dass sie mit bloßen Augen kaum erkennbar waren. Die ganze Klinge schien von einem dunkelgrünen Schimmer umgeben zu sein.

Harry begann zu stottern, „ähm, ... das sieht unheimlich schön und wertvoll aus. Das kann ich unmöglich annehmen."

Doch der alte Mann sah Harry nur an und sagte, „wir werden sehen ich habe da so ein Gefühl," und damit reichte er Harry den Dolch. Harry spürte ein eigenwilliges Kribbeln als sich seine Finger der Klinge nährten und als er den Dolch in der Hand hielt erstrahlte der Kristall in hellen grünen Licht. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich jetzt von der Hand in seinem Arm aus, doch als sie die Schulter erreichte, spürte Harry schlagartig wieder den brennenden Schmerz und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei, lies er den Dolch fallen.

„Was ist passiert," fragte Mr. Filius besorgt, „so etwas hatte ich nicht erwartet."

„Keine Sorge," beruhigte Harry den Mann, „ich glaube nicht, dass es am Dolch lag, sondern vielmehr an meiner Schulter. Ich hatte schon wieder vergessen, dass ich mich dort heute verletzt habe. Von dem Dolch ging ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl aus, dass sich nur änderte als es die Schulter erreichte."

Mr. Filius war noch nicht beruhigt, „würdest du mir sagen, was das für eine Verletzung ist."

Harry hatte zu dem alten Mann Vertrauen gefasst und erzählte ihm von dem Fluch, der ihn getroffen hatte und auch von der seltsamen Reaktion bei der Behandlung durch den Heiler im Ministerium.

„Das würde einiges erklären, soweit ich in Erfahrungen bringen konnte, besitzt der Dolch in der richtigen Hand Heilkräfte,.Das hat wahrscheinlich auch den Schmerz ausgelöst. Es zeigt aber auch, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe und du den Dolch annehmen solltest. Vielleicht kann er dir noch gute Dienste leisten. Und Harry, du solltest auf alle Fälle die Weisung des Heilers beachten und noch im St. Mungo vorbei gehen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen und Harry ließ sich überzeugen den Dolch anzunehmen ohne zu ahnen wie bald dieser im helfen würde, denn es sollte einer der ereignisreichsten Tage werden, die Harry je erlebt hatte. Mr. Filius steckte den Dolch zurück in die Scheide und befestigte daran ein Band, so dass Harry sich diesen um den Hals hängen konnte. Dann bedankte sich Harry und versprach, wenn er wieder in der Winkelgasse wäre noch einmal vorbei zu kommen und apparierte ins St. Mungo.

Am Empfang des St. Mungo herrschte wie immer großer Betrieb und Harry reite sich in eine der Schlangen ein. Als er endlich an der Reihe war musste er zunächst überlegen, was er eigentlich sagen sollte, da er nicht mal wusste, wie der Heiler aus dem Ministerium überhaupt hieß. Doch die ältere Dame vom Empfang riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Schönen Guten Tag Mr. Potter, wir hatten sie schon viel früher erwartet, melden sie sich doch umgehend im vierten Stock. Dort wird man ihnen weiter helfen."

Harry bedankte sich und war zum ersten mal froh, dass er so bekannt war. Als Harry den fünften Stock betrat, kamen ihm sofort zwei junge Männer in grünen Heilerumhängen entgegen.

„Junger Mann, was können wir für Sie tun." Harry stellte sich vor und die Mienen der Männer verdunkelten sich ein wenig.

„Sie sollten bereits vor Stunden hier sein, mit unbekannten Flüchen ist nicht zu spaßen, folgen Sie uns bitte!"

Harry begleitete die Männer in einen kleinen Behandlungsraum, wo bereits eine Schwester wartete. Nachdem Harry sich ausgezogen hatte und einer der Heiler den Verband abgenommen hatte, betrachteten beide die Wunde. Die Wunde hatte sofort wieder begonnen zu bluten und die Ränder hatten sich dunkel verfärbt. Die beiden Heiler blickten ernst auf Harry und schickten dann die Schwester weg um jemanden zu holen. Dann wandte sich einer der Beiden wieder an Harry.

„Mr. Potter, wir können nicht sagen was für ein Fluch diese Wunde verursacht hat. Wir werden jetzt noch einen Spezialisten hinzuziehen und werden dann eine Behandlung versuchen. Doch wir müssen sie warnen, es wird sehr schmerzhaft werden. Wie fühlen sie sich."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte trat ein älterer Herr im grünen Umhang in den Raum und die beiden Heiler verstummte sofort. Der Heiler erinnerte Harry ein wenig an Professor Dumbledore und er schien eine sehr angesehene Persönlichkeit zu sein. Einer der beiden Heiler trat jetzt an ihn heran und erklärte leise die Situation.

Der alte Heiler trat an Harry heran, wo er sich als Meister Mingus vorstellte und untersuchte daraufhin die Wunde noch ein weiteres Mal. Dann wandte er sich an einen seiner jungen Kollegen, der kurze Zeit später verschwand und dann mit einem kleinen Kristallflächen zurückkam.

Mit freundlicher Stimme wandte sich jetzt der alte Heiler wieder Harry zu. „Also Mr. Potter, auch ich kann nicht sagen, um was für einen Fluch es sich hier handelt. Ich habe beschlossen es mit einem seltenen hoch wirksamen Heiltrank zu versuchen. Es ist der wirksamste Trank den wir haben, doch ich befürchte, dass es sehr schmerzhaft werden kann. Leider können wir ihnen auch kein Schmerzmittel geben, da es die Wirkung des Heiltrankes minder würde."

Harry blickte den Mann ungläubig an, „aber ich habe gar keine Schmerzen. Wenn ich die Wunde nicht sehen würde, wüsste ich nicht mal, dass ich verletzt bin. Glaube sie nicht, dass es von allein heilen würde." Die Schmerzen, die der Heilversuch am Mittag verursacht hatte, waren ihm noch gut im Gedächtnis und die Vorstellung so etwas schon wieder zu erleben behagte Harry gar nicht.

Der Heiler schüttelte traurig den Kopf, „es tut mir leid Mr. Potter aber ich befürchte es könnte sich um eine magische Vergiftung handeln und die Wirkung könnte schleichend sein."

Es blieb Harry also nichts anderes übrig und so setzte er sich auf einen der Stühle und der alte Heiler tropfte etwas von der dicken, silbrigen Flüssigkeit auf die Wunde. Zunächst bildete sich nur ein feiner Rauch über der Wunde, doch dann durchzuckte Harry ein stechender Schmerz, der alle Vorstellungen übertraf. Ein markerschütternder Schrei entfuhr seinem Mund und Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augen. Doch der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde sich eine brennende Flüssigkeit langsam in seinen Adern ausbreiten. Das Brennen breite sich immer mehr im weiter im Körper aus, doch dann geschah etwas seltsames. Eine angenehme Kühle breitet sich von sein Brust aus und wirkte dem Brennen entgegen und reduzierte den Schmerz auf dein Maß, dass es Harry gelang wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und einen Blick auf den Wunde zu werfen. Ähnlich wie heute Mittag rann einen dunkle, schleimige Flüssigkeit aus der Wunde. Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Heilers zeigte Harry, dass auch dieser nicht mit so einer Wirkung gerechnet hatte, doch als dieser sah, dass es Harry scheinbar ein wenig besser ging, tröpfelte er ein weiteres Mal von der Flüssigkeit in die Wunde. Harry fühlte wie das Brennen in der Wunde wieder zunahm doch gleichzeitig breitete sich die angenehme Kühle weiter aus und nach einer Weile brannte nur noch die Wunde.

Die Miene des alten Heilers hellte sich auf und die Flüssigkeit die immer noch aus der Wunde rann wurde heller. Der Mann reinigte nochmals die Wunde und tröpfelte ein weiteres mal etwas von dem Heiltrank in die Wunde und langsam begann eine Heilwirkung einzusetzen denn die Wunde begann sich zu schließen.

Mit zufriedener Miene wandte er sich jetzt wieder Harry zu: „Ich habe so eine extreme Reaktion noch nie erlebt und ich kann mir kaum vorstellen was sie erdulden mussten."

Harry blickte den Mann erschöpft an, „ich würde sagen ein CRUCIO ist dagegen eine Kratzen," und vergeblich versuchte Harry ein Lächeln aufzusetzen.

Der Heiler runzelte die Stirn, „woher wissen sie eigentlich wie sich ein CRUCIO anfühlt, aber vielleicht will ich das gar nicht wissen. Mich würde vielmehr interessieren was sie auf der Brust tragen. Als sie vorhin vor Schmerz geschrieen haben ging davon ein seltsames Leuchte aus und danach schien es ihnen besser zu gehen."

Harry war überrascht, den Dolch hatte er vergessen, doch plötzlich wusste er woher das angenehme Gefühl gekommen war. Er zog den Dolch heraus und reichte diesen dem Heiler. Dieser musterte den Dolch eine Weile und begutachtete die Klinge. Schließlich sagte er, „ich habe so etwas schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, es ist ein sehr seltenes und wertvolles Stück, woher haben sie es Mr. Potter?"

Harry erzählte in einer Kurzfassung die Geschichte und der alte Heiler nickte verstehend.

„Es handelt sich dabei um eine magische Schutzwaffe von der es nur sehr wenige gibt. Ich hatte vor vielen Jahren die Gelegenheit einen kurzen Blick auf solch eine Waffe zu werfen konnte aber nicht viel darüber in Erfahrung bringen. Es ist bei diesen Waffen so ähnlich wie bei Zauberstäben, die Waffe entscheidet sozusagen selbst wer ihre Kräfte nutzen kann. Woher die Waffen stammen kann ich auch nicht sagen, doch wie es scheint, können sie diese Kräfte nutzen. Behüten sie das Stück gut und vielleicht sollten sie es auch nicht zu oft in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte er Harry den Dolch zurück und dieser lies ihn unter seinem Shirt verschwinden. Der Heiler betrachtet nochmals die Wunde, die sich inzwischen geschlossen hatte und sagte schließlich:

„Normaler Weise müssten wir sie zur Beobachtung hier lassen, doch ich werde eine Ausnahme machen. Wir trinken jetzt noch zusammen einen Tee, dann werde ich die Wunde noch verbinden und im Anschluss könne sie nach Hause zurück kehren. Ich bitte sie aber, wenn sie wieder Schmerzen verspüren, dass sie noch einmal hierher kommen."

Harry begleitete den Heiler zur Cafeteria in den fünften Stock wo sie sich noch eine Weile unterhielten. Sie konnten sich darauf einigen, den Fall nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen und der Heiler versprach auch die Sache mit dem Dolch für sich zu behalten. Nach dem Tee fühlte sich Harry wieder besser und sie verließen die Cafeteria und gingen zurück auf die Station, wo Harry Wunde noch einen sauberen Verband erhielt. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Empfang, wo er noch eine Salbe abholen sollte. Als die Schwester am Empfang Harry die Dose mit der Salbe reichte und ihm einen guten Heimweg wünschte fiel Harry ein, dass er den Beutel mit den Einkäufen bei Mr. Filius vergessen hatte. Er blickte auf die große Uhr in der Vorhalle deren Zeiger sich bereits neun Uhr abends nährten. Trotzdem beschloss er den Umweg über die Winkelgasse zu machen und hoffte Mr. Filius nicht zu stören.

Mr. Filius war nicht überrascht Harry schon wieder zu sehen.

„Nun mein junger Freund, du hast wohl etwas vergessen, komm rein ich hole deine Tasche."

Er verschwand kurz und kam mit Harrys Tasche zurück. Sie unterhielten sich noch kurz und Harry schilderte die Ereignisse im St. Mungo.

„Dann Harry, war es wohl so etwas wie Schicksal, dass wir uns heute kennen gelernt haben und ich dir den Dolch geben konnte. Zweifelst du noch immer daran, dass er für dich bestimmt ist."

Mittlerweile war es schon dunkel und Harry verabschiedete sich schnell von Mr. Filius und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Er trat nach draußen, schloss die Tür und wollte schon nach Hause apparieren als er einen leisen Hilferuf vernahm. Harry überlegte, es war heute schon so viel passiert und es war gefährlich besonders jetzt nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Wieder glaubte Harry ein leises Wimmern zu hören und schlich leise in Richtung der Geräusche.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Hilfe**

Ein leises Knirschen verriet das noch jemand durch die Dunkelheit schlich und dann war die leise Stimme wieder zu hören: „warum hilft mir denn niemand..." Ein Fenster wurde geöffnet und ein schwacher Lichtschein tauchte einen Abschnitt der Winkelgasse in ein dämmriges Licht. Zwei Gestalten waren, dem Schutz der Dunkelheit beraubt, jetzt zu erkennen und versuchten auf dem schnellsten Weg, den erhellten Bereich zu verlassen. Die Beiden hatten bisher nicht bemerkt, dass sie einen Schatten bekommen hatten.

In dem Augenblick als sich das Fenster öffnete, hatte sich Harry instinktiv in die nächste Ecke gezwängt doch als sich die Typen plötzlich ertappt fühlten und sich umblickten erstarrte Harry gänzlich, wagte es nicht einmal mehr zu atmen. Doch es war nicht die Angst die ihn erstarren lies, er kannte eine der Gestalten. An dem schicksalsträchtigen Tag in Hogwarts, der Tag an dem Professor Dumbledore sterben mußte hatte Harry diesen brutalen Typen das erste mal gesehen. Bei dem Gedanken, was dieser schon alles verbrochen hatte, in welchem Zustand er den Bruder seines besten Freundes vorgefunden hatte. Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein, die Erinnerungen an den Tag des Angriffs, die Verletzten und die Toten trieben düstere Bilder vor seine Augen. Harry griff nach dem eisernen Fenstergitter und die Kühle welche von den rostigen Eisen ausging rissen ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Der Todesser, den Harry erkannt hatte war niemand anderes als der Wehrwolf Greyback!

Harry spürte, wie sich seine Wut und der Durst nach Rache in seinem Bauch ausbreitete und jetzt ein Ventil suchte. Seine Hand begann zu zittern und in sein Inneres schien einen Zweikampf zu führen. Während ein Teil sich am liebsten sofort auf die Beiden gestürzt hätte, doch eine andere Hälfte, die welche sich krampfhaft an das kalte Eisengitter klammerte hielt ihn zurück: Denk nach Harry, denk nach! Du weist genau was überstürztes Handeln zur Folge hat!

Schließlich siegte doch die Vernunft und Harry überlegte was die Beiden hier zu suchen hatten. Ein leises Wimmern war wieder zu hören, doch noch immer konnte Harry sich nicht erklären woher. Er beschloß zunächst herauszufinden, wer die Hilfe brauchte und das hieß, die Beiden weiter zu beobachten. Vorsichtig schlich Harry weiter hinter den Verdächtigen Duo hinterher. Bei seiner Verfolgung hatte Harry nicht weiter darauf geachtet wohin der Weg führte doch als er plötzlich 'Borgin und Burkes' an der nächsten Eingangstür las wusste er es plötzlich, er war in der Nokturngasse gelandet. Doch egal, Harry hatte keine Angst, er war viel zu aufgeregt und zudem brauchte JEMAND Hilfe.

Seltsamer Weise war auch die Nokturngasse menschenleer, es schien als würden die beiden Todesser daher auch weniger vorsichtig geworden und begannen sich leise zu unterhalten:

- „So ein Aufwand für diesen Winzling! Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen welchen Nutzen er bringen soll."

- „Der Lord wird wissen was er kann und du hast nicht das Recht die Meinung seiner Lordschaft anzuzweifeln."

- „Greyback, du bist ein Schleimer, glaubst du so ein Abschaum von Werwolf hat eine Zukunft, wenn der Lord wieder an der Macht ist."

Ein gefährliches Brummen war jetzt zu hören und selbst aus der Entfernung konnte Harry das Funkeln in den Augen des Werwolfes sehen.

- „Sei du froh, dass zur Zeit kein Vollmond ist, vielleicht solltest du in Zukunft bei Vollmond lieber nicht mehr allein nach Draußen gehen und jetzt lass uns hier nicht länger rumstehen."

In Harrys Kopf begann langsam ein Plan zu reifen. Greyback trug einen Kasten und in diesem schien etwas zu sein, was für Voldemort von großer Bedeutung sein mußte. Wenn es Harry gelänge zu verhindern, dass es in dessen Hände fiele könnte das wohl kaum schaden.

Die Beiden gingen jetzt weiter und die Gasse führte abschüssig zu einem kleinen Platz. Harry konnte auf der anderen Seite sehen, dass die Straße nach dem Platz steil anstieg und zu einem Wirtshaus führte. Im schummrigen Licht vor dem Wirtshaus war ein Stapel Fässer zu sehen und jetzt hatte Harry eine Idee doch das Timing war wichtig.

Lautlos apparierte Harry hinter den Stapel Fässer und wartete darauf, dass die Beiden den Platz überquerten. Das Wirtshaus schien ein wahrscheinliches Ziel und Harry hoffte, dass er damit richtig lag. Im Licht der Laternen auf dem kleinen Platz blieben die Beiden plötzlich stehen und schienen kurz über etwas zu diskutieren, doch dann schlugen sie den Weg in Richtung Wirtshaus ein.

- „Auf ein paar Minuten wird es nicht ankommen. Lass uns einen Feuerwhisky trinken und dann bringen wir dem Lord ... was ... „

Polternd stürzten die Fässer den Hang hinunter genau auf die völlig überraschten Todesser. Im gleichen Augenblick tauchte Harry lautlos hinter dem Todesser mit dem Kasten auf. Die Beiden starrten noch immer auf die heran rollenden Fässer und hatten Harry nicht bemerkt. Dann rissen sie ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und der Kasten fiel herunter. Ohne weiter zu zögern, stieß Harry den Todesser zur Seite griff sich den Kasten und verschwand.

Völlig überrumpelt starrten die Beiden auf die Stelle wo eben noch der Kasten gewesen war, bzw. jemand der den Kasten genommen hatte und damit verschwunden war. Dann krachte es und Beide wurden von den Fässern zu Boden gerissen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich beide mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern aufrappelten.

- „**VERDAMMT!** Wie konnte das passieren und wer zum Teufel ist das gewesen."

- „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie wir das jetzt dem Lord erklären sollen!"

- „Nur weil du unbedingt noch etwas trinken wolltest."

Harry tauchte direkt in seinem Zimmer wieder auf. Er lauschte, doch im Haus war es totenstill. Ein Blick auf den alten Wecker auf seinem Schreibtisch zeigte kurz vor Mitternacht, kein Wunder also dass schon alle schliefen. Harry atmete tief durch, das war ein Abend und er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben was eben passiert war und vor allen wie. Ohne einen Kratzer war er davon gekommen und wahrscheinlich hatten die Beiden nicht mal eine Ahnung wer er gewesen war. Bei dem Gedanken mußte Harry schmunzeln, es würde sicherlich schmerzlich werden, wenn sie es Voldemort erklären müßten.

Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Kasten und jetzt konnte er deutlich ein Wimmer daraus hören. Harry ging zum Schreibtisch um wenigstens ein kleines Licht zu haben, stellte den Kasten auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn. Harry erstarrte, was er sah war beeindruckend und gruselig zugleich.

* * *

Diesmal nur ein kurzes Kapitel aber hoffe es mach Appetit auf mehr :-)

Steffen

Ja, der Tag wird wohl für Voldi nicht so toll ...  
Die Szene im Wald: Eigentlich sollte die Handlung bisher nur eine Eineitung zu meiner Story werden, aber manchmal kommte es doch anders als man denkt. Deshalb ist der Kampf auch nicht groß in Szene gesetzt und eigentlich will ich auch keine Action-Story drauß machen. Wir werden sehen.

Und danke für den Tip mit den Reviews, mal schauen ob es mehr werden.

Fey

Ah eine Zweite traut sich was zu sagen, freue mich und ich schreibe gern weiter, bzw. hab ich schon :-)

Viels Spaße beim Lesen, Ostern gibts Nachschub,  
Roessi


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Ein neuer Freund ?**

Jetzt wurde Harry auch klar, wieso die Beiden niemanden weiter aufgefallen waren. In dem Kasten war eine kleine goldene Schlage, die jetzt nachdem der Kasten geöffnet war ihren Vorderkörper aufrichtete und Harry neugierig betrachtete.

Auch Harry war fasziniert von der Schlange. Ein solches Tier hatte er noch nie gesehen. Die Schlagen war vielleicht 60cm lang und hatte eine goldene Farbe. Nur am Ende ihres Kopfes war ein Ring zu sehen, welcher in allen möglichen Farben schillerte. Jetzt nachdem sie ihren vorderen Teil des Körper aufgerichtet hatte, wiegte sie diesen langsam hin und her. Im Licht der Schreibtischlampe waren feine grüne Linien zu erkennen, die zusammen ein sehr feines Muster ergaben, welches den goldenen Körper durchzog. Gleichzeitig schien von der Schlang ein grüner Schimmer auszugehen.

Nach einer Weile konnte sich Harry von dem Anblick los reißen und er fragte die Schlange, wie immer ganz automatisch, in Parsel:

„Hast du um Hilfe gerufen?"

Die Schlage hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, sie schien abzuwägen ob man dem Jungen der ihr gegenüber stand, trauen könnte. Doch schließlich sagte sie: „Ja habe ich, doch niemand hat reagiert, was mich auch nicht weiter überrascht hat, denn wer spricht schon unsere Sprache. Doch du kannst mich verstehen, gehörst du zu diesen Kerlen die mich entführt haben oder bist du der zu dem sie mich bringen wollten?"

Harry lachte, die Schlange hielt in doch tatsächlich für einen Komplizen der Todesser. Aber woher sollte sie es auch besser wissen, denn schließlich war sie die ganze Zeit im Kasten eingesperrt und alles andere war auch ziemlich schnell gegangen. Es wurde Zeit einige Fakten richtig zu stellen:

„Hallo, ich bin Harry und nein ich gehöre nicht zu den Kerlen. Sie wollten dich zu ihrem Anführer Lord Voldemord, einem sehr bösen Zauberer bringen und die Fähigkeit, dass wir miteinander reden können verdanke ich einem fehlgeschlagenen Angriff dieses Zauberers auf mich. Die Fähigkeit deine Sprache also Parsel zu sprechen gilt in meiner Welt nicht gerade als ein gutes Markenzeichen. Im Gegenteil, es wird sogar behauptet, dass es eine dunkle Fähigkeit ist.  
Ich war der Meinung, wenn ich verhindern könnte, dass so etwas Wichtiges nicht in die Hände dieses Mannes fällt, wäre es schon einen kleinen Aufwand wert und auf diese Weise bin ich nun zu dir gekommen.  
Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir erzählst, wer du bist und warum Lord Voldemort dich unbedingt besitzen möchte."

Die Schlange schlängelte sich aus dem Kasten heraus und kam jetzt auf Harry zu.

„Du bist ein seltsamer Junge, du hast mir geholfen ohne zu wissen wem du hilfst. Etwas was mich aus einer ziemlichen Zwickmühle befreit hat, was aber nicht ungefährlich für dich war. Ich würde ja fast sagen es war leichtsinnig, doch du hast mich gerettet und deshalb werde ich das nicht sagen."

Harry mußte schmunzeln, eine Schlange mit Humor,  
„es war weniger riskant als du glaubst, die beiden Kerle wußten gar nicht wie ihnen geschah, ich habe da vor kurzen ein paar hilfreiche Tricks gelernt."

„Ich spüre, dass ich dir vertrauen kann und deshalb werde ich dir meine Geschichte erzählen. Es könnte aber etwas länger dauern, vielleicht solltest du dir einen bequemeren Platz suchen."

Harry stand auf, streckte seinen Arm aus, doch im nächsten Augenblick hielt er wieder inne. Er war sich nicht so sicher, wie die Schlange reagieren würde. Doch die Schlange war der Zweifel in Harrys Gesicht aufgefallen und so kroch sie kurzerhand auf Harry zu:

„Du kannst mich ruhig anfassen, ich werde dir nichts tun."

In der Zwischenzeit war es kurz vor Mitternacht, Hedwig schien von Harrys lautlosen Auftauchen nicht besonders überrascht zu sein, hatte aber um so neugieriger den Inhalt der Kiste beäugt. Nachdem sie sich scheinbar von der Harmlosigkeit überzeigt hatte, war sie durch das offene Fenster in die Nacht hinaus verschwunden.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen aber Harrys Neugier auf die Geschichte der Schlange hatte jegliche Müdigkeit vertrieben. Durch die Worte beruhigt streckte Harry jetzt den Arm aus und die Schlange kroch zum ihm und glitt um seinen Arm. Es war ein eigenwilliges Gefühl als die Schlange seine nackte Haut berührte, eigentlich war es eine weiche seidige Berührung doch gleichzeitig verspürte Harry auch ein seltsames Kribbeln, was er zunächst nicht weiter beachtete. Sie gingen zu Harrys Bett, wo dieser es sich bequem machte und die Schlange sich auf seinem Schoß zusammenrollte, dann begann sie ihre Geschichte:

„Nun mein junger Freund, ich komme aus einem fremden Land, eigentlich um genau zu sein aus einer fremden Welt und bin schon seit einigen hundert Jahren in dieser Welt gefangen. Das Land aus dem ich komme nennt sich **Alubador** und liegt in einer völlig magischen Welt. Es gibt Teile, die dieser Welt, welche Gebieten von hier sehr ähnlich sind und dann gibt es wiederum welche, die man nicht vergleichen kann, die sich jemand von hier nicht einmal vorstellen kann.  
Auch bei uns gibt es gute und böse Kräfte aber es gibt zwischen ihnen einen Gleichgewicht. Solche Extreme wie in euerer Welt gibt es dort nicht. Vor vielen Jahren kam ein Mann aus einer fremden Welt zu uns. Er wurde von allen freundlich empfangen und bereitwillig zeigte man ihm die Wunder unserer Welt. Dennoch blieb er ein verschlossener Mensch und eines Tages fragte er mich, ob ich nicht etwas von seiner Welt sehen wollte. Da ich neugierig war stimmte ich zu und ehe ich versah fand ich mich in dieser fremden Welt wieder.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und es zeigte sich, dass der Mann nicht so freundlich war, wie er den Anschein erweckt hatte. Er sperrte mich in einen Käfig und versuchte mehr über die Magie unserer Welt von mir zu erfahren. Doch ich war misstrauisch geworden und vermiet es ihm weitere Geheimnisse zu offenbaren. Der Mann hatte eine Menge magischer Waffen und Gegenstände aus unserer Welt mitgebracht, welche glücklicher Weise in dieser Welt nur bei wenigen Zauberern funktionieren.  
Nach einigen Monaten merkte er aber, dass ich ihm keine wirklich nützlichen Informationen mehr gab und er änderte sein Verhalten. Er ließ mich hungern und schlug mich, doch ich erzählte ihm von diesem Tage an nichts mehr. Wie lange ich das erdulden musste kann ich nicht genau sagen aber eines Tages nachdem er mich übel zugerichtet hatte vergaß er den Käfig zu sichern und ich nahm meine letzten Kräfte zusammen um zu entkommen.

Jetzt war ich wieder frei, doch in einer völlig fremden Welt. Wie fremd ich hier war merkte ich als ich auf die ersten Menschen traf. Entweder versuchte man mich zu töten, zu fangen oder sie liefen vor Angst davon. Für mich war es normal mich mit Menschen zu unterhalten, doch in dieser Welt war es das nicht, selbst mit normalen Tieren konnte ich mich nicht verständigen. Erst als ich irgendwann auf eine Schlange traf konnte ich einiges lernen, was mir das überleben ermöglichte.

Trotz allem fühlte ich mich von der magischen Welt weiterhin stark angezogen und so ergab es sich, dass ich im Laufe der Jahre immer wieder auf unterschiedliche Zauberer traf. Es gab gute und böse, einige wahren wirklich mächtig andere weniger doch nur wenigen habe ich etwas von meiner Heimat oder unseren Fähigkeiten erzählt bzw. gezeigt. So sind die Jahre ins Land gegangen und schließlich wurde daraus Jahrzehnte und dann Jahrhunderte. So habe ich die Zeit bis heute verbracht, mal in Gesellschaft doch meist allein, ich kann nicht sagen wie lange es her ist, dass ich mich mit jemanden unterhalten konnte."

Die Schlange hielt in ihrer Erzählung inne und fixierte Harry mit den Augen. Dieser war in Gedanken versunken und dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann blickte er auf,  
„ich glaube du bist etwas ganz Besonderes, hast du eigentlich einen Namen. Wenn ich irgendwie kann möchte ich gern versuchen dir zu helfen, vielleicht erzählst du mir dafür noch ein paar Geschichten aus deiner Heimat."

Den Blick immer noch fest auf Harry geheftet sagte die Schlange schließlich, „nenn mich einfach Sniff, doch ich glaube nicht, dass du mir wirklich helfen kannst. Ich würde einfach gern einen Weg nach Hause finden."

„Also schön Sniff, ich habe ein paar sehr gute Freunde und wir haben zusammen schon manches Rätsel gelöst was manchmal auch nicht gerade einfach war. Ich glaube wir könnten gute Freunde werden, was hältst du davon?"

„Ich würde mich freuen nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder einen Freund zu haben."

Harry hätte zu gern noch eine ganze Menge mehr erfahren, doch schließlich übermannte ihn doch die Müdigkeit und er schlief einfach ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er jäh aus dem Schlaf gerissen als plötzlich die Zimmertür aufging.  
„Harry um Gottes Willen ist, alles in Ordnung, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht als du gestern Abend nicht nach Hause kamst doch Vernon hat darauf bestanden, dass wir ins Bett gehen und nicht warten."

Es war Tante Petunia, die jetzt als sie Harry verschlafen unter der Bettdecke hervorlugen sah, sichtlich beruhigt wirkte.  
Harry war total überrumpelt und brauchte einen Moment um die Ereignisse des letzten Tages und die Reaktion seiner Tante in Einklang zu bringen.  
„Alles in Ordnung Tante Petunia, ich erzähle es dir bei Frühstück."

„Gut Harry, ich warte unten," damit schloss die Tür und Harry hörte ihre Schritte auf der Treppe. Harry blickte sich um doch von Sniff war nichts zu sehen. Er schlug die Bettdecke zurück und lachte, Sniff lag zusammengerollt und schlief. Ob durch Harrys lachen oder durch die kühle Frischluft geweckt, öffnete Sniff die Augen und fragte. „warum lachst du, es war schön warm unter der Decke und ich war so müde, dann warst du plötzlich eingeschlafen und ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte."

„Nein kein Problem," prustete Harry, „ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt wie meine Tante reagiert hätte, wenn sie dich hier gesehen hätten. Eine Schlange im Bett fänden wohl selbst meine Freunde nicht so sonderlich komisch. Dabei fällt mir noch etwas ein, bist du eigentlich eine Giftschlange?"

Sniff schien sich bei dieser Frage nicht wohl zu fühlen, er hatte seinen Vorderkörper wieder aufgerichtet und wiegte diesen wieder hin und her und schließlich fragte er, „ist das wichtig für dich?"

„Nein!" beruhigte ihn Harry, „es ist mir persönlich ganz egal aber es interessiert mich einfach."

Beruhigt rollte sich Sniff wieder zusammen und fast beiläufig erwidertet er, „ich bin eine magische Giftschlange, doch du solltest deine Tante nicht so lange warten lassen."

„Ach, ich dachte du hast geschlafen, man muss ja vorsichtig bei dir sein." und lachend sprang Harry aus dem Bett und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Es wurde ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, Vernon war schon früh ins Büro gefahren, sagte er hätte viel nachzuarbeiten da er fast eine Woche bei seiner Schwester war und so nutzte Petunia die Gelegenheit, sich manche Sachen haarklein erzählen zu lassen. Nach dem Frühstück fiel Harry noch etwas ein. Er lief nach Oben und kam kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Päckchen wieder zurück.

„Tante Petunia, ich habe dir eine magische Kleinigkeit mitgebracht."

Auf dem Gesicht seiner Tante konnte Harry eine beeindruckende Gefühlsdarstellung erkennen. Einerseits schienen ihre Augen, bei dem Gedanken von Harry ein Geschenk zu bekommen, einen ungewohnt feuchten Schimmer zu bekommen, gleichzeitig wurde ihr Gesicht bei dem kleinen Attribut „magisch" um einige Nuancen blasser. Sie schien in einer wirklichen Zwickmühle zu stecken. Daher fügte Harry noch an, „keine Angst, man kann nicht sehen, dass es etwas magisches ist, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick," und dann reichte er ihr das Päckchen.

Tante Petunia stand immer noch wie erstarrt vor Harry und hielt das Päckchen in ihren Händen. Nach einigen Augenblicken hatte sie sich dann aber soweit gefangen, dass sie sich an den Tisch setzen konnte und begann das Geschenk auszupacken. Als sie den kleinen zierlichen Spiegel in den Händen hielt konnte Harry sehen, dass aus dem feuchten Glanz in ihren Augen langsam mehr wurde. Verstohlen drehte sich Tante Petunia von Harry weg, um zunächst in ein Taschentuch zu schnäuzen bevor sie schließlich sagte:

„Also Harry, der Spiegel ist ja wunderschön aber den kann ich nicht annehmen. Wieso um alles in der Welt machst du mir so ein Geschenk?"

Harry lächelte, „also die Sache ist ganz einfach. Erstens sehe ich es als ein Symbol für unseren Neuanfang und zweitens soll es so etwas wie eine Verbindung zur magischen Welt sein, denn wie ich sagte, es ist ein magisches Geschenk."

Tante Petunia drehte den Spiegel in ihren Händen konnte aber nicht magisches daran erkennen und noch immer ein wenig misstrauisch fragte sie schließlich danach.

Harry begann zu erklären: „Der Händler hat mir erklärt, dass es sich dabei um eine Familienspiegel handelt. Wenn jemand aus der Familie in Gefahr ist, beginnt der Spiegel zu leuchten, gibt einen leisen Ton von sich und zeigt dir das Bild von demjenigen. Auf diese Weise kann man versuchen in irgendeiner Form zu helfen. Außerdem kann man mit einem zusätzlichen Zauber ein Familienmitglied an den Spiegel binden und diesen dann im Spiegel sehen, wenn man seinen Namen sagt. Das bedeutet, wenn Dudley derjenige wäre könntest du sehen, was er gerade bei Tante Magda macht."

Der letzte Zusatz gefiel Harry besonders gut, er dachte dabei weniger daran was Dudley bei Tante Magda machte, vielmehr konnte er sich vorstellen, wie es seiner Tante gefallen würde wenn sie sehen könnte was Dudley mit seiner Bande so im Park oder der Umgebung anrichtete. Hätte seine Tante in dem Augenblick in Harrys Gesicht gesehen, wäre ihr bestimmt das Glitzern in seinen Augen aufgefallen. Doch sie blickte immer noch wie gebannt auf den Spiegel und schließlich fragte sie:

„Kann mir der Spiegel auch dich zeigen?"

Harry war verblüfft, auch wenn sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seiner Tante so verbessert hatte, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet. Einerseits freute es ihn, doch gleichzeitig behagte es ihm nicht, dass jemand bei seinen Ausflügen womöglich einen Blick auf ihn werfen könnte. Schließlich begann er zu erklären:  
„Der Spiegel funktioniert nur an nicht geschützten Orten, das bedeutet dass er in Hogwarts und vielen anderen magischen Orten nicht funktionieren würde. Außerdem bin ich ja kein direktes Familienmitglied aber um ehrlich zu sein kann ich es dir nicht genau sagen. Wollen wir es mit Dudley ausprobieren?"  
Die letzte Erklärung war ehrlich, denn Harry wäre nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass seine Tante ausgerechnet ihn sehen wollte. Seine Erklärung schien ihr aber zu reichen und sie war mit Harry Vorschlag einverstanden.

Harry ließ sich den Spiegel geben und führte den Zauber so aus, wie es ihm Mr. Filius erklärt hatte und reichte den Spiegel dann zurück an Tante Petunia. „Du musst seinen Namen deutlich in den Spiegel sprechen."

Die Glas wurde zunächst milchig, dann begann es zu flimmern und wie auf einem kleinen Fernseher war plötzlich das Wohnzimmer von Tante Magda zu sehen. Dudley saß am Tisch und schaufelte gerade ein Stück Cremetorte in sich hinein. Harry der über Tante Petunias Schulter schaute lachte, „der scheint ja wirklich nicht in Gefahr zu sein. Wenn du genug gesehen hast, sag einfach Danke und das Bild verschwindet."

Tante Petunia schaute noch eine ganze Weile auf ihren Sohn bevor sie sich endlich losreißen konnte und das Bild verschwand. „Also Harry, ich weis gar nicht wie ich mich dafür bedanken soll."

„Mußt du gar nicht, ich sehe es auch ein Symbol und freue mich über die bisherige Verbesserung unseres Verhältnisses."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile bis Harry schließlich doch nach oben ging. Er hatte es bisher vermieden Petunia von seinem neuen Freund zu erzählen, an den Rest der Familie dachte er lieber gar nicht. Als Harry in sein Zimmer kam fehlte von Sniff jegliche Spur. Harry blickte sich verwirrt um auch unter dem Bett war nichts zu sehen, sollte Sniff einen Ausflug durch das offene Fenster gemacht haben.

„Suchst du etwas," zischte es plötzlich hinter ihm. Harry fuhr herum und vor ihm wiegte Sniff seinen Vorderkörper als wäre nichts gewesen vor ihm hin und her. Es schien Harry wieder als wäre die Schlange von einem grünlichen Leuchten umgeben.

„Wie hast du das gemacht und wo hast du gesteckt?" fragte Harry noch immer ziemlich verwundert.

„Ich bin doch die ganze Zeit hier gewesen." Harry hätte schören können, dass Sniff bei diesen Worten mit dem Augen gezwinkert hat.

„Dann brauche ich wohl bald eine neue Brille," murmelte Harry, „du kannst nicht zufällig selber ein wenig zaubern, ODER?"

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie waren in ein lockeres Gespräch vertieft. Irgendwann im Gespräch verriet Sniff, dass er tatsächlich einige Zauber beherrschte. Harry wurde neugierig und endlich zeigte ihm Sniff, wieso ihn Harry nicht gesehen hatte. Harry konnte sehen, wie sich das Schimmern um die Schlange verstärkte, dann schien die Luft zu flimmern und im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden.

„Wow", staunte Harry, „du kannst dich unsichtbar machen. So etwas ist höhere Magie und du sagst du beherrschst ein paar Zauber. Ich wäre froh, wenn ich mich unsichtbar machen könnte."

„Harry, es ist nicht so ganz das Gleiche wie euere Magie. Bei uns ist Magie etwas elementares, sie ist überall und jeder nutzt sie mehr oder weniger, bewusst oder unbewusst. In euerer Welt gibt es eine strenge Trennung in magisch und nichtmagisch und ihr lernt Magie in sehr speziellen Formen, es gibt nur sehr wenige Zauberer die elementare Magie nutzen können."

Harry hatte genau zugehört und war schont etwas enttäuscht. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn diese Beschreibung an die Erklärungen, welche er im alten Buch gelesen hatte. Die Zeit bis zum Mittag war wie im Fluge vergangen. Die Beiden hatten eine Menge zu erzählen, Abenteuer hatte beide schon einige hinter sich und Sniff erzählte Harry noch einiges aus seiner Heimat.

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Harry im Garten, Sniff war unsichtbar am Spalier der Wand herunter geglitten und hatte sich einen geschützten Platz in der Sonne gesucht. Seit Harry sich nicht mehr gezwungenermaßen um den Garten kümmern musste, machte es ihm sogar Spaß. Gleichzeitig profitierte der Garten von Harrys neuem Interesse.

Sein Onkel hatte immer darauf bestanden, dass der Rasen genauestens gemäht wurde und die Wege sauber waren, denn das war seine Vorstellung von einem anständigen Vorgarten. Doch in diesem Jahr wurden die Wettbewerbe für den schönsten Vorgarten abgesagt und so war es Vernon relativ egal was Harry im Garten anstellte. Hauptsache er war ruhig und machte nichts was die Nachbarn als abnormal betrachten könnten.

Durch den Regen in der vergangenen Woche und der sonnigen Wetter der letzten beiden Tage, hatte alles einen frischen grünen Glanz bekommen. Harry mähte den Rasen und befreite die Blumenbeete vom frischen Unkraut. In der abgelegensten Ecke des Gartens gab es einen verfallenen Schuppen. Früher hatte sich Harry dort manchmal vor Dudley und dessen Freunden versteckt, hatte sich dort aber sonst nicht weiter umgesehen. Heute fiel sein Blick auf einige alte Gartenmöbel, die wohl schon seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt wurden waren. Alles war von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und ein Teil der Holzbretter war schon zerfallen.

Harry schaute sich um, von draußen konnte man nicht hereinsehen, _warum eigentlich nicht_ dachte Harry. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und nach einem Razepuz und einem Reparo sahen die Möbel schon fast wie Neu aus.

Harry überlegte, dann schloss er die Augen Colorus novus . Es war ein Spruch, welchen Harry im alten Buch gelesen hatte. Er hatte diesen aber noch nie benutzt bzw. hatte dann den Abschnitt über das Apparieren gelesen und seither das Buch noch nicht wieder in den Händen gehabt. Daher war sich Harry auch nicht so sicher, wie der Spruch funktionierte und wie man dabei Einfluss auf die Farben nehmen sollte. In dem Augenblick als Harry seinen Augen geschlossen hatte und ein Bild der Stühle vor seinem inneren Auge in einem satten Grünton mit gelblichen Verziehrungen entstand, spürte Harry etwas Eigenartiges als er den Spruch murmelte. Verwirrt blickte Harry auf die Stühle, sie sahen genauso aus, wie er sie sich soeben vorgestellt hatte.

Unter dem alten Apfelbaum gab es eine kleine Kiesfläche, auf der Harry jetzt die Stühle und den Gartentisch aufstellte. Es musste Zeiten gegeben haben in den jemand diese genutzt hatte aber Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass jemand aus der Familie Dursley sich hier der Öffentlichkeit aussetzen würde. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung dauerte es gar nicht lange und seine Tante kam aus dem Haus. Sie kam zu Harry und blickte verwundert auf die Gartenmöbel.

„Woher hast du die, kommen mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

Harry lachte, „die standen drüben im alten Schuppen, habe ihnen nur eine kleine Runderneuerung verpasst."

Petunia blickte ihn skeptisch an, „ich hoffe doch es hat niemand gesehen! Die Möbel stammen noch von meinen Eltern, ich glaube mit Vernon habe ich hier noch nie gesessen. Wollen wir das Kaffeetrinken nach hier draußen verlegen?"

Tante Petunia schaffte es doch zur Zeit immer wieder Harry zu überraschen. „Was wird Onkel Vernon sagen, ich denke heute am Freitag wird er nicht so lange auf Arbeit bleiben."

„Das soll heute nicht deine Sorge sein, Harry, lass uns das gute Wetter nutzen," und damit verschwand sie ins Haus. Es wurde noch ein angenehmer Nachmittag. Entgegen Harrys Befürchtung kam Onkel Vernon nicht früh von Arbeit sondern erst als schon fast Zeit zum Abendessen war. Von der guten Stimmung am Nachmittag war beim Abendessen nichts mehr vorhanden und so zog sich Harry direkt nach dem Essen auf sein Zimmer zurück.

Harry lag auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und dachte über die letzten beiden Tage nach. Die Prüfung und der Überfall kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn, der Überfall auf den alten Mann und seine seltsame Verwundung. Natürlich hatte sich die gesamte Situation geändert, Todesser traten in aller Öffentlichkeit auf und schüchterten Leute ein. Auf der Gegenseite schien das Ministerium nur zuzuschauen ohne aktiv irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Der Überfall bei der Prüfung war sicher kein Zufall und schränkte den Kreis der Verdächtigen ziemlich ein, doch von Arthur Weasley hatte er bisher noch keine neuen Informationen bekommen.

Die Rettung von Sniff, eigentlich war total einfach gewesen, wenn er darüber nachdachte eigentlich viel zu einfach. War er womöglich wieder blindlings in eine von Voldemorts Fallen gestapft? Harry grübelte vor sich hin und obwohl es noch nicht so spät war, schlief er irgendwann ein.

**_Harry saß auf einem kleinen steinernen Podest und schaute neugierig in die Runde. Eine große Gruppe in Umhänge gehüllter Todesser standen im Halbkreis um zwei am Boden liegende Personen, die sich vor Schmerzen krümmten. Dann konnte Harry neben sich eine wohl bekannte Stimme hören:_**

_„**... Ihr inkompetenten Stümper, monatelange Vorbereitung zunichte gemacht! Wie konntet ihr einen so einfachen Auftrag so vermasseln? Jeder Neuling hier hätte das besser hinbekommen!"**_

**_Die Beiden lagen schon halb bewusstlos am Boden und schließlich stammelte Greyback: „Herr, wir müssen verraten worden sein ..."_**

**_Weiter kam er zunächst nicht sondern krümmte sich unter einem erneuten Crucio _**

_„**Ich will keine Ausreden von euch hören, nur mein innerster Kreis kannte den Plan und nur deshalb habe ich zwei erfahrene Todesser geschickt, die wie ich aber nun sehe absolute Versager sind!"**_

**_Greyback versuchte es noch mal: „Aber Herr, der Überfall war doch genauestens organisiert, wir wurden von Mehreren angegriffen und dann hat jemand den Kasten an sich gerissen und alle war verschwunden."_**

_„**Ach halt den Mund Greyback, du bist eine Schande. Ein Werwolf mit übermenschlichen Kräften und Sinnen lässt sich einfach so überrumpeln. Ich sollte euch beide töten. Die Aktion Potter zu fangen ist ebenfalls fehl geschlagen und jetzt ist zu befürchten, dass unsere Informationsquelle im Ministerium aufgedeckt wird. Seit froh, dass ich zur Zeit jeden Mann brauche!"**_

**_Nach einer weiteren Folterattacke blieben die Beiden bewusstlos liegen. _**

Ein seltsames Zischen wurde immer lauter und schließlich konnte Harry ein „Harry, Harry wach auf, was ist denn nur los!" Harry griff sich an die schmerzende Stirn, Sniff lag mit aufgerichteten Vorderkörper auf seinem Bauch und schaute in neugierig an.

„Es war so etwas wie ein Albtraum doch in Wirklichkeit kann ich manchmal eine geistige Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort herstellen und dann alles in seiner Umgebung sehen. Eigentlich sollte ich schon lange gelernt haben meinen Geist dagegen zu verschließen, was mir aber bisher noch nicht gelungen ist. In der letzen Zeit kam es eigentlich auch nicht mehr vor und so habe ich auch nicht mehr geübt. Wenn Voldemort aber besonders intensive Gefühle erfährt, dann passiert so etwas. Ich war dabei als er die Beiden bestrafte, denen ich dich abgenommen habe und Voldemort war sehr verärgert."

Harry erzählte Sniff noch eine Menge über diese Fähigkeit und auch die Tatsache, wie Voldemort es ausgenutzt hatte. Sniff hatte aufmerksam zugehört und schließlich sagte er zu Harry:

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher aber vielleicht kann dich dir ein wenig helfen. Wir Schlangen haben eine natürliche Begabung unseren Geist zu verschließen und andere Geister zu beeinflussen."

„Nun Sniff, ich muss mich wirklich wieder mehr um den Schutz meines Geistes kümmern, doch was dabei wieder auffällt, warum bist du so wichtig, dass Voldemort einen solch großen Aufwand betreibt?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich, dieser Lord Voldemort will sich andere Bereiche der Magie erschließen um noch mächtiger zu werden. Außerdem könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass er Gegenstände aus meiner Welt in seinen Besitz gebracht hat und jetzt wissen möchte wie diese funktionieren. Glücklicher Weise, sind die meisten Sachen die damals aus unserer Welt mit hierher kamen an die guten Kräfte gebunden, so dass er sie gar nicht benutzen kann."

Beide redeten noch eine ganze Weile bis Harry endlich so müde war, dass er den Rest der Nacht traumlos durchschlafen konnte.

Das Wochenende begann so wie schon der Freitag geendet hatte. Beim Frühstück hatte Onkel Vernon eine eisige Miene aufgesetzt und Tante Petunia versuchte sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu benehmen und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass das Wochenende nicht so angenehm wie die letzten Tage verlief. Onkel Vernon war zu Hause und verbreitete seine eisige Stimmung und saß dabei schweigend vor dem Fernseher. Harry versuchte ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch bei den Mahlzeiten war ein Zusammentreffen unvermeidbar. Glücklicher Weise hatte Vernon nicht vor mit Harry Streit zu beginnen und so verliefen auch die restlichen Mahlzeiten in aller Stille.

Auf diese Weise konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf seine Zauberei und verbrachte viel Zeit mit Sniff bei Erzählungen. So kam auch irgendwann das Gespräch auf Harrys Freunde und Harry weihte Sniff in seine Idee mit dem Scherz ein. Sniff konnte zunächst Harrys Begeisterung nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Doch Harrys Enthusiasmus steckten irgendwann auch Sniff an und er hatte dafür eine Idee:


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Streiche und Überraschungen unterschiedlicher Art **

Harry blickte Sniff überrascht an, eben noch hatte er Mühe Sniff zu erklären, was überhaupt ein Scherz ist. Sniff war einfach viel zu logisch um darin einen Sinn zu entdecken, doch jetzt hatte doch die Verschlagenheit Oberhand gewonnen und die Idee von Sniff begeisterte Harry sofort.

„Das klingt fantastisch und würde bestimmt einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen ..." Harry Augen begannen zu funkeln wie sicher schon geraume Zeit nicht mehr; „aber ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung wie man so etwas machen kann. Im Unterricht haben wir noch nicht einmal etwas ähnliches angesprochen."

„Weist du Sniff, ich habe ein Talent zum Apparieren entwickelt, d.h. ich kann geräuschlos irgendwo auftauchen und soweit ich den Abschnitt im Buch richtig verstanden habe, kann man das Apparieren auch mit anderen Zaubern kombinieren. Ich dachte dabei zunächst an Desillusionieren oder so was und dann bevor ich mich zu erkennen gebe einige Effekte erschaffe. Das würde ja perfekt zu deinem Vorschlag passen aber es bleibt nur noch eine Woche für die Umsetzung."

Beide überlegten noch eine ganze Weile wie man an der Umsetzung arbeiten könnte. Sie einigten sich schließlich darauf an dem Punkt anzusetzen, wo Harry vor seiner Prüfung aufgehört hatte. Also holte Harry sein altes Buch wieder heraus und vertiefte sich in den Abschnitt des Apparierens.

Seit der Prüfung hatte Harry nicht mehr in das Buch geschaut und jetzt diesen Abschnitt mindestens dreimal durchgelesen als er das Buch laut zuschlug.

„Also ich verstehe das nicht was soll dieser Unterschied zwischen dem Beherrschen eines Zaubers und dem Verstehen und Spüren eines Zaubers sein. Wenn ich etwas beherrsche dann kann ich es doch auch."

„Nein Harry so einfach ist das nicht. Du hast mir gesagt, du hättest ein Talent für das Apparieren. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du es spürst, schließlich hast du beschrieben wie sich der Zauber anfühlt. Grundsätzlich gilt das für alle Arten von Magie, ich habe dir von meiner Elementarmagie erzählt und daran wird es vielleicht noch deutlicher. Um etwas beeinflussen zu können, musst du es zunächst auch verstehen oder es zumindest erfassen. Zum Beispiel eine Flamme, zu wissen, dass es Feuer ist reicht nicht aus aber zu erkennen, dass die Flamme Luft braucht ermöglicht es dem Elementarmagier Einfluss darauf zu nehmen. Je Genauer und Komplexer das Verständnis, desto komplexer wird auch das Wirken der Magie."

Harry dachte eine Weile nach, „ich sollte vielleicht wirklich versuchen einen einfachen Zauber auszuführen und dabei auf Veränderungen achten. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich zunächst einen einfachen Lichtzauber probiere?"

Sniff kam näher, „ich würde vorschlagen, dass du dich zunächst hinsetzt und konzentrierst. Am Besten du schließt dabei die Augen und wenn du glaubst, dass du soweit bist führst du den Zauber aus. Solange du die Augen geschlossen lässt kannst du dich auf dein Inneres konzentrieren und ich achte in der Zwischenzeit auf den Zauber."

Harry war einverstanden, setzte sich auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen. Sniff hatte sich vor ihm zusammengerollt und beobachte jetzt Harrys Bewegungen. Nach einigen Minuten hob Harry seinen Zauberstab leicht und flüsterte Lumos 

Es war wie bei der Instandsetzung der Stühle, denn wieder hatte Harry ein seltsames Gefühl als er den Spruch murmelte, nur war es diesmal viel intensiver und einen Augenblick später war es als könnte Harry das Licht sehen. Während er das Licht betrachtete veränderte es sich schließlich, zunächst wechselten die Farben, dann begann es zu pulsieren und schließlich wurde es immer heller. Harry glaubte schon Wärme auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren und versuchte sich von dem Strahlen abzuwenden.

„Harry, Harry ..." und nach einigen Augenblicken drang die Stimme von Sniff in Harrys Bewusstsein. Harry öffnete die Augen, blickte zunächst auf den Zauberstab, welcher immer noch leuchtete und dann auf Sniff.

Sniff hatte seinen Vorderkörper wieder aufgerichtet und wiegte diesen jetzt nachdenklich hin und her.

Langsam wurde Harry ungeduldig und schließlich löschte er das Licht und fragte Sniff: „Ist etwas ungewöhnliches passiert oder wieso bist du so seltsam?"

„Nun so könnte man es ausdrücken, eine beeindruckende Lichtshow, bis auf das Ende. Ich hatte schon die Befürchtung du verbrennst uns Beide."

Harry war verblüfft, er hatte geglaubt, dass er sich alles nur vorgestellt hatte, doch so wie es Sniff beschrieb hatte sich alles auch wirklich so zugetragen. Beide diskutierten noch eine Weile über die Wirkung des Zaubers.

„Ich habe eine Vermutung," stelle Sniff nach einer Weile fest. „Bevor ich mich aber dazu äußere würde ich noch eine Test vorschlagen. Du hast gesagt es war so ähnlich wie damals im Garten. Versuche doch noch einmal den Farbzauber, z.B. hier im Zimmer."

„Einverstanden und an was für eine Farbe hast du gedacht?"

„Wie wäre es mit einem hellen Grün und die Decke in weiß."

Harry schloss die Augen, stellte sich sein Zimmer im neuen Anstrich vor, dann hob der den Zauberstab und sagte Colorus novus . Als Harry seine Augen wieder öffnete staunte er nicht schlecht, zwar war die Wand genauso wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte, doch die Decke sah aus wie ein Sommerhimmel in einem hellen Blau mit weißen Wolken und einer scheinbar strahlenden Sonne in einer Zimmerecke.

„Du solltest eine Mahlerfirma gründen, so wie du das machst, hättet ihr bestimmt Rekordumsätze."

Harry drehte sich erschrocken zur Tür wo seine Tante stand und sich staunend die Decke betrachtete.

„Das Abendessen ist fertig und weil du nicht reagiert hast bin ich hoch gekommen und hatte geklopft. Als niemand reagierte bin ich rein gekommen" sagte Tante Petunia entschuldigend. „Dein Onkel trifft sich heute Abend mit ein paar Geschäftsfreunden und fährt im Anschluss deinen Cousin abholen.

„Klar ich komme, war wohl so in mein Üben vertieft, dass ich nichts gehört habe. „

„Das kann man sehen," und Tante Petunia lächelte, „vielleicht kannst du ja noch in einigen anderen Zimmern üben, es sieht wirklich sehr schön aus."

Tante Petunia verschwand und Harry blickte sich um. Von Sniff fehlte zunächst jede Spur, doch dann begann die Luft zu flimmern und Sniff erschien wieder.

„Ich dachte deine Tante sollte mich nicht sehen aber du musst dich besser konzentrieren, den Rest bereden wir nach dem Abendessen."

Harry ging nach Unten und nach den bisherigen Mahlzeiten war es mal wieder ein angenehmes Essen, was dem Wochenende noch ein erträgliches Ende bescherte. Sie unterhielten sich und Harry erklärte sich bereit einige Räume zu „renovieren". Doch zunächst sollte Tante Petunia das mit Onkel Vernon klären, denn Harry wollte auf keinen Fall die Stimmung noch mehr verschärfen.

Als Harry wieder nach Oben kam, lag Sniff noch immer auf dem Bett von Harry. Dieser setzte sich dazu und schaute nun erwartungsvoll auf die zusammengerollte Schlange.

Sniff richtete wie immer seine Vorderkörper auf und begann zu erklären:

„Nachdem was ich vorhin gesehen habe, liege ich mit meinen Vermutungen bestimmt nicht so falsch. Ich sagte dir ja schon, dass um Magie zu wirken das Verstehen und Erkennen von Zusammenhängen notwendig ist. Du kannst scheinbar das Wirken von Magie fühlen, was für die Beeinflussung eines Zaubers von großer Bedeutung ist. Das du die Wirkung noch nicht richtig steuern kannst liegt daran, dass es bei dir aus dem Unterbewusstsein gesteuert wird. Es ist ungewöhnlich, denn normaler Weise verläuft der Prozess umgekehrt. Wir sollten daher versuchen, deine Wirken von Zaubern besser zu kontrollieren. Ich meine so wie du beim Apparieren gelernt hast den Übergang zu beeinflussen, sollten wir nun probieren z.B. das Einfärben bewusst zu nutzen. Nimm dir z.B. den alten Stuhl und versuche den Farbspruch anzuwenden aber diesmal nicht mit geschlossenen Augen."

Harry verstand langsam worauf Sniff hinaus wollte. Es zeigte sich aber auch, dass die bewusste Ausführung des Farbzaubers viel schwieriger war. Harry stellte sich den Stuhl in einer neuen Farbe vor doch jedes Mal wenn er den Spruch aussprach bekam der Stuhl zwar einen neuen Anstrich aber in der gleichen Farbe wie bisher. Probierte Harry den Spruch mit geschlossenen Augen war es überhaupt kein Problem.

Sniff hatte eine Weile zugesehen und schließlich sagte er: „Harry du konzentrierst dich nicht genug, sobald du den Stuhl betrachtest, verdrängt dieses Bild deine Vorstellungen, deshalb kannst du die Farbe nicht ändern."

Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört und probierte den Spruch zunächst mehrere Male mit geschlossenen Augen, dabei achtete er besonders darauf, wie sich sein Wunschbild auf den Zauber auswirkte und gleichzeitig versuchte er das eigenartige Gefühl, das er schon von Begin an bei diesem Zauber verspürt hatte, zuzuordnen.

Dann versuchte er es wieder mit geöffneten Augen und diesmal gelang es ihm. Harry erkannte dabei auch, dass er das eigenartige Gefühl genau in dem Augenblick empfand als der Zauber Wirkung zeigte. Als Harry Sniff diese Empfindung schilderte antwortet dieser:

„Das ist genau das was ich meinte. Du fühlst den Zauber bevor du diesen richtig kontrollieren kannst. Es ist besonders seltsam, weil so etwas erst in höheren Stufen möglich sein sollte."

„Was für Stufen meinst du" unterbrach ihn jetzt Harry.

„Ich habe dir doch von elementaren Magie berichtet. Genau wie die Magie in eurer Welt unterscheidet man diese in drei verschiedene Stufen. In der einfachen Stufe ist es dem Magier möglich Illusionen zu schaffen. Das heißt er kann bildliche oder scheinbar körperliche Trugbilder erzeugen, seinen Körper tarnen und ähnliche Dinge. Die nächste Stufe nimmt direkten Einfluss auf die Elemente wie Feuer, Wasser oder Luft. Der Magier kann diese Elemente verändern oder sogar erschaffen. Die höchste Form bezieht sich auf die Beeinflussung des Lebens, dazu gehört aber auch die Heilung von Lebewesen. Das Wesentliche dabei aber ist, je komplexer der Zauber, desto genauer muss derjenige diesen auch verstehen. Zauberer, die solch komplexe Zauber meistern berichten, dass sie die Magie spüren und beeinflussen können. Du hingegen spürst die Magie schon im Vorfeld und musst nun lernen diese zu beeinflussen."

Harry hatte beeindruckt zugehört, „ich sollte es wie beim Apparieren machen, dort kann ich den Übergang fühlen und beeinflussen."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und kamen auch wieder auf den Streich zu sprechen

„Ich werde noch mal in dem alten Buch nachlesen, vielleicht finde ich ja da etwas dazu."

Harry verbrachte den ganzen Abend mit der Suche und schließlich fand Harry etwas. Zu Sniff gewandt sagte er: „Sniff hör doch mal zu, das hier klingt viel versprechend" und Harry las den Absatz vor. Es gab ebenfalls einige Zaubersprüche und die genaue Beschreibung zur Betonung und zur Bewegung des Stabes. Sofort versuchte Harry einen der Sprüche ... daraufhin begann an einer Stelle plötzlich die Luft zu flimmern und dann war es auch schon vorbei.

Nun gut, dachte Harry aber hier steht ja auch, dass es sich dabei um höhere Magie handelt, es ist also kein Wunder.

Sniff hatte aufmerksam zugehört und auch Harrys Versuch kritisch beobachtet.

„Ich würde sagen, du warst mal wieder nicht konzentriert genug und außerdem war dein Handeln mal wieder völlig überstürzt. Konzentriere dich und versuche es mit geschlossenen Augen. Du mußt dir ein genaues Bild davon machen, was du erreichen willst.

Harry dachte kurz nach, was denn ein gutes Ziel wäre, dann konzentrierte er sich auf diese Vorstellung und als Harry die Augen schloss, spürte er wieder das eigenwillige Gefühl. In diesem Augenblick wusste Harry, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Er flüsterte nahezu den Spruch und kurz darauf konnte er Sniffs beeindruckenden Kommentar vernehmen,

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und ihm bot sich ein beeindruckendes Bild, es sah genauso aus, wie er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Harry hatte eine Idee, konzentrierte sich kurz und genau wie das Bild in seiner Vorstellung änderte sich auch der Zauber.

Auch Sniff war beeindruckt, „du hast wirklich Talent für so etwas und es scheint dir auch noch leicht zu fallen."

Harry blickte Sniff nachdenklich an, „irgendetwas hat sich verändert, ich kann inzwischen bei jedem Zauber etwas fühlen. Und wenn ich es fühle und mich darauf konzentriere wird es fast greifbar für mich und ich kann es beeinflussen. Der Zauber wird dann für mich ganz einfach, doch gleichzeitig fühle ich mich völlig erschöpft."

„Das ist doch nur verständlich, zum Einen war das ein komplexer und schwieriger Zauber, den du auch noch zum ersten mal benutzt hast und zum Anderen ist für die Variation von Zaubern viel Magie notwendig, Je öfter du so etwas aber tust, desto größer wird auch dein magisches Potential."

Dann sollte ich vielleicht noch ein wenig üben, du kannst ja in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig jagen gehen, ich habe gehört, dass wir Regen bekommen sollen.  
Harry öffnete das Zimmerfenster und Sniff verschwand in die laue Sommernacht. _Was für eine herrliche Nacht,_ dachte Harry. Am tiefschwarzen Himmel funkelten klare Sterne und das helle Band der Milchstraße zeichnete sich deutlich ab. Irgendwo sang ein Nachtigal ein trauriges aber wunderschönes Lied, begleitet vom leisen Zirpen der Grillen. Alles wirkte so wunderbar friedlich. Ein leises SCHUHU ließ Harry aufschrecken. „Oh tut mir leid Hedwig, du möchtest sicher auch die herrliche Nacht nutzen." Harry öffnete den Käfig und Hedwig folgte Sniff in die Dunkelheit. In der Stille der Nacht war das Ticktack des Weckers unnatürlich laut zu hören und ein Blick auf das Ziffernblatt zeigte kurz noch Mitternacht. Harry zog sich den alten Sessel ans Fenster und schaute in die Nacht. Es war als würde die Ruhe der Nacht auch Ruhe für ihn bringen. Hatte er eben noch vor lauter Aufregung üben wollen, machte sich jetzt eine Müdigkeit breit und kurze Zeit später war Harry eingeschlafen.

**Harry flog wieder über eine völlig unbekannte Landschaft. Nur im Unterschied zum letzen Mal war es diesmal kein weites grünes Land sondern eine große Wasserfläche. Die untergehende Sonne tauchte die Landschaft in ein warmes rotes Licht und die abendliche Dunst verstärkte den unwirklichen Eindruck. Man konnte am entfernten Ufer Berge sehen und der Wind trug den Duft von Bäumen und Wiesen heran. Gleichzeitig spürte er die Feuchtigkeit des Wassers auf der Haut und das Luftholen hinterließ einen salzigen Geschmack auf der Zunge. **

**Sein Blick fiel auf das Wasser und undeutlich konnte Harry Konturen eines Bildes erahnen. Er flog immer tiefer um dichter an die Wasseroberfläche zu gelangen. Ein undeutliches Spiegelbild wurde auf der gekräuselten Wasseroberfläche sichtbar. In dem Augenblick als er sich dem Wasser so dicht nährte, um sein Spiegelbild genauer zu betrachten, brach die Wasseroberfläche auseinander und ein graues Ungetüm tauchte aus den Wellen auf. Auch dieses Ungeheuer gab einen grässlichen Schrei von sich und ein seltsames Gefühl war auf seinem Arm zu spürten.**

Sniff und Hedwig waren offensichtlich von ihrem Jagdzug zurückgekehrt und schienen sich Sorgen um ihren Herrn zu machen, denn beide versuchten so gut sie konnten diesen munter zu machen. Hedwig hatte sich dafür vor ihm auf dem Fensterbrett nieder gelassen und pickte immer wieder auf Harrys Arm ein während Sniff nach Harry gerufen hatte. Als Harry die Augen aufschlug blickte er sich zunächst verwundert um, es war ihm alles so real vorgekommen. In was für eine Welt entführten ihn seine Träume. Doch dann erkannte Harry, dass sich seine beiden Freunde wohl Sorgen gemacht hatten und er streichelte Hedwig zärtlich über das Gefieder.

„Ihr habt euch wohl Sorgen gemacht aber keine Angst ich habe nur geträumt und zur Abwechslung mal etwas nicht so schlimmes."

„Vielleicht solltest du ins Bett gehen," warf Sniff ein, „ich glaube du hast Recht mit dem bevorstehenden Wetterwechsel und da ist ein offenes Fenster wahrlich kein guter Platz zum übernachten."

Tatsächlich begann am Himmel Wolken aufzuziehen, die bereits vereinzelt den Blick auf die Sterne verdeckten. Gleichzeitig hatte auch der Wind merklich aufgefrischt und die trieb jetzt die Wolken zügig über den Nachthimmel. Es war empfindlich kühl geworden und Harry begann wie auf Stichwort zu frösteln. Er schloss das Fenster und zog sich in sein Bett zurück, wo es gar nicht lange dauerte bis Harry eingeschlafen war.

Wie angekündigt schlug in den folgenden Nachtstunden das Wetter endgültig um, große Wolken zogen am Fenster vorbei und der Regen trommelte so stark gegen die Fensterscheiben, dass Harry aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Er wollte sich schon wieder unter der Bettdecke verstecken als er eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sah. Fröstelnd kletterte Harry aus dem Bett und ließ die Eule herein, sie war triefend nass und hatte ein kleines Pergament am Bein. Harry löste die Rolle und lies die Eule zu Hedwig in den Käfig damit sie sich erst mal ausruhen konnte. Der alte Wecker zeigte kurz nach fünf Uhr morgens.

Der Brief war von Ginny, was bei Harry wieder die Schmetterlinge im Bauch weckte. Gleichzeitig spürte er eine seltsame Angst als er zu lesen begann:

_**Lieber Harry,**_

_**leider haben wir immer noch nichts von dir gehört. Ich mache mir Sorgen, warum schreibst du nicht wann du kommst? Du kommst doch auch früher, Ron erzählt mir jeden Tag, dass nächsten Montag Hermine kommt. Hermine hat eine Eule geschickt in der Stand, dass du noch nicht sicher bist und auch noch die Genehmigung vom Orden brauchst. Mein Dad sagt mir auch nichts und sagt immer nur so was wie, Harry kommt schon. Also bitte Harry, schick mir doch eine Eule.**_

_**Ich vermisse dich, deine Ginny**_

Harry hatte den Brief schon lange zur Seite gelegt und versank in seinen Gedanken.

_Ach Ginny, was soll ich denn nur machen, ich will einfach niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen._ Seine Gedanken machten einen Sprung zurück nach Hogwarts. Der Tag an dem Gryffindor das Spiel ohne ihn gewonnen hatte und Ginny ihm um den Hals gefallen war und Harry sie vor allen Leuten küßte. Von da an hatten sie einige Tage, die er wohl nie vergessen würde. Doch dann sprangen die Gedanken zu dem Angriff auf Hogwarts und zum Tod von Professor Dumbledore. Es schien keinen Ausweg aus dieser Zwickmühle zu geben und Harry saß trübselig am Schreibtisch und starrte auf die Regentropfen, die gegen die Fensterscheibe trommelten.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als etwas über seinen Arm strich, „Harry was ist los, ist etwas passiert oder was hast du?" Es war Sniff, der so fand es zumindest Harry besorgt klang, insofern man das bei einer Schlange überhaupt sagen konnte.

In diesem Moment war Harry froh Sniff hier zu haben, in der kurzen Zeit die beide bisher miteinander verbracht hatten, war eine tiefe Freundschaft entstanden. Es war anders wie mit seinen besten Freunden Ron und Hermine aber in Sniff hatte Harry einen Freund gefunden mit dem er über Probleme reden konnte, über die er mit Hermine und Ron wahrscheinlich nicht sprechen würde. Sniff schien Harry zu verstehen und als Harry ihm seine Situation schilderte hörte dieser aufmerksam zu ohne Harry zu unterbrechen.  
Nachdem Harry geendet hatte, wiegte Sniff seinen Vorderkörper noch eine Weile hin und her und sagte dann: „Harry, ich kann dich gut verstehen und kann mir über Ginny auch keine Meinung erlauben, da ich sie leider noch nicht persönlich kenne. Einen Rat kann ich dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt leider noch nicht geben aber ich würde vorschlagen, dass du zunächst noch ein wenig schläfst, denn wie sagt ein Muggelsprichwort Der Morgen ist Klüger als der Abend ."

Auch wenn Sniff Harry keinen Rat geben wollte, fühlte sich Harry doch um einiges besser jetzt nachdem er sich seine Sorgen von der Seele reden konnte und es dauerte auch nicht lagen bis Harry wieder eingeschlafen war. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er nicht mehr viel Schlaf finden sollte.

Die neue Woche begann alles andere als vielversprechend. Harry stand im Traum vor der Haustür des Fuchsbaus und klopfte. Ein roter Haarschopf war am oberen Fenster zu sehen und Harry konnte hören, wie jemand die Treppe herunter rannte. Die Tür ging auf und Harry bekam eine kalte Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht.

Erschrocken fuhr er auf, „was soll das denn" und verwirrt stellte er fest, dass das Wasser echt war. Sein Cousin Dudley stand mit einem Eimer vor seinem Bett und grinste fies.

„Hey Cousin, jetzt ist es mit der Ruhe hier vorbei. Ich weis zwar nicht, was du mit meiner Mutter angestellt hast, aber mit mir machst du so etwas nicht. Jetzt wirst du mich kennen lernen."

Er kam drohend auf Harry zu, blieb aber genauso plötzlich einen Meter vor Harrys Bett wie versteinert stehen. Seine Gesicht hatte jegliche Farbe verloren und er starrte auf einen Punkt am Fußende des Betts.

Harry hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit vom ersten Schreck erholt und betrachte nun auf den seltsamen Anblick. Dudleys Augen wurden immer größer und Harry befürchteten schon sie könnten herausfallen als Dudley leise stotterte.

„**Du Freak, d ..d.. du hast eine Schlange, nimm ... nimm das Vieh weg. Das erzähl ich sofort meinem Vater."**

Langsam schien sich Dudley ein wenig zu beruhigen, doch als Sniff seinen Vorderkörper aufrichtet und laut zischte, wich er entsetzt zurück. Dabei stolperte er über Harry Schuhe und viel mit lauten Gepolter nach hinten. Ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Harry oder Sniff kroch Dudley auf allen Vieren so schnell es ging zur Zimmertür.

Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Zauberstab hervorgeholt und die Zimmertür magisch verschlossen. Immer noch in panischer Angst rüttelte Dudley wie ein Verrückter an der Klinke, doch ohne Erfolg. Langsam drehte er sich um und mit einem panischen Gesicht blickte er zu Harry, der jetzt spielerisch seinen Zauberstab durch die Finger gleiten lies.

„Hör zu Cousin! Ich habe nicht vor mich weiterhin von dir terrorisieren zu lassen. Falls es dir noch niemand erzählt hat, ich habe die offizielle Genehmigung zu Zaubern und glaube mir, ich kenne inzwischen einige gute Tricks!"

Dudley wurde noch eine Spur blasser wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Er lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Tür doch bei Harry Worten wurden ihm wohl die Knie weich, denn er sank langsam zu Boden.

„Diese Schlange ist ein guter Freund und es wäre besser für dich, du würdest das hier für dich behalten. Sonst statted dir meine Freund vielleicht in einer der nächsten Nächte einen Besuch ab. Und stell dir mal vor, wenn ich dich dann in ein kleines Kaninchen verwandeln würde."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatten Harry Augen einen gefährlichen Glanz bekommen und Dudley war zu einem fetten Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken.

„Und jetzt zieh Leine!" mit diesen Worten hob Harry den Zauber auf und sein Cousin floh panisch aus dem Zimmer.

„Dem hast du es aber gegeben", zischte Sniff, „du kannst einem ja richtig Angst machen."

Harry schmunzelte, „ich glaube das war heute nicht schwer, bei dem Schock den du ihm verpasst hast. Hoffe er hält sich daran und rennt nicht direkt zu meinem Onkel aber eigentlich ist mir das egal." Damit sprang Harry aus dem Bett und kümmerte sich zunächst um die Wasserpfütze bevor er selber im Badezimmer verschwand.

Als Harry etwas später nach unten kam, wartete Tante Petunia bereits mit dem Frühstück. Der Tisch war gedeckt doch von Dudley war nichts zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen Harry, Dudley ist wieder da und Vernon ist schon ins Büro gefahren."

„Dudley hat mir schon einen guten Morgen gewünscht," erwiderte Harry mit einem kühlen Unterton.

„Ah verstehe", und das Gesicht von Tante Petunia wirkte plötzlich nicht mehr so glücklich, „habe mich schon gewundert wo er so schnell hin wollte. Wir werden wohl allein Frühstücken müssen."

Beim Essen wurde nicht viel geredet und nachdem Harry seiner Tante beim Abräumen geholfen hatte verschwant er schnell auf sein Zimmer. Es war Harry unangenehm gewesen und auch wenn er sich darüber sicher war, dass Dudley nur bekommen hatte was er auch verdiente, so tat ihm seine Tante leid. Etwas, was Harry vor einigen nicht mal im Traum eingefallen wäre. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und grübelte über die letzen paar Tage nach, es hatte sich so viel verändert, seine Tante war über ihren Schatten gesprungen und hatte ihm sozusagen die Hand gereicht und auch Onkel Vernon war einigermaßen erträglich. Doch auch Harry hatte sich verändert, abgesehen von dem was er alles gelernt hatte, kam es ihm vor als hätte er den ersten Schritt in eine neue Richtung gemacht. Vielleicht war es Zeit das Kriegsbeil hier im Haus zu begraben, es gab wichtigere Dinge und irgendwo musste ein Schlussstrich gezogen werden.

Sein Blick streifte über den Schreibtisch und blieb an dem Brief von Ginny hängen. Die Gedanken von heute früh drängten sich in sein Gedächtnis zurück, doch auch hier hatte Harry einen Entschluss gefasst. Er musste nur noch mit jemanden darüber reden. Die durchweichte Eule saß immer noch bei Hedwig im Käfig und sah inzwischen wieder munter aus, also holte Harry Feder und Pergament hervor und schrieb einige Zeilen.

_**Liebe Ginny,**_

_**es tut mir leid, dass ich mich noch nicht gemeldet habe doch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage haben sich ziemlich überstürzt. Ich glaube ich habe euch viel zu erzählen wenn wir uns wieder sehen und ich freue mich darauf. Wann ich genau im Fuchsbau ankomme kann ich dir noch nicht sagen, lass dich einfach überraschen.**_

_**Bis bald, dein Harry **_

Er rollte den Brief zusammen und befestigte diesen am Bein der fremden Eule. „Bringst du den bitte zurück zu Ginny," und nachdem die Eule noch einen Keks gefressen hatte flog sie mit einem leisen Schuhu davon. Hedwig drehte sich beleidigt von Harry weg, sie schien beleidigt zu sein, dass eine fremde Eule den Brief zu Ginny bringen sollte.

„Aber Hedwig, du wirst doch nicht etwas sauer sein, ich habe nachher einen Spezialauftrag für dich."

Die Eule lies sich beruhigen und flatterte aus dem Käfig um sich auf Harrys Schulter wieder nieder zu lassen.

„So schnell geht es auch nicht, du musst schon warten bis ich den Brief fertig habe."

Harry zog ein neues Blatt Pergament hervor und überlegte wie er es am besten formulieren sollte.

_**Hallo Professor Lupin,**_

_**ich habe ein etwas ungewöhnliches Anliegen und hoffe das sie dafür der Richtige sind. Einerseits muß ich den Orden davon in Kenntnis setzen was wir vor haben und zum anderen glaube ich, das sie auch aus anderen Gründen die Geeignetste sind. Wenn möglich würde ich mich gern morgen 10 Uhr mit ihnen im GP treffen.**_

_**Viele Grüße Harry**_

Irgendwie gefiel Harry der Brief nicht, doch ihm viel keine besser Formulierung ein. Zu Remus Lupin hatte Harry vertrauen, er war der Letzte der eigentlichen Rumtreiber und schon immer ein Freund der Familie und Harry hoffte, dass er ihn Lupin einen Verbündeten für seine Hochzeitsüberraschung finden würde.

„OK Hedwig, bring den Brief bitte zu Remus Lupin und paß auf, dass er allein ist wenn du ihn übergibs. Ich hoffe er gibt dir gleich eine Antwort mit, aber sei vorsichtig."

Hedwig verschwand aus dem Fenster und Harry überlegte was noch machen könnte. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm aber abgenommen, da in diesem Augenblick schon wieder eine fremde Eule auf dem Fensterbrett landete. Sie trug ein schwarz versiegeltes Dokument am Bein. Obwohl die Harry das Pergament entfernt hatte, blieb die Eule jedoch sitzen. „Du sollst wohl auf Antwort warten," fragte Harry und bekam ein Schuhu als Antwort. Harry holte einige Eulenkekse und begann den Brief zu lesen.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, **_

_**auf Grund gewisser Ereignisse und einigen logistischen Notwendigkeiten wurde die Testamentseröffnung auf einen früheren Termin verlegt. Diese findet schon am Mittwoch den 14. Juli, 11 Uhr in unserem Haus, Winkelgasse 17 statt. Bitte bestätigen Sie uns Ihre Anwesenheit mit dieser Eule.**_

_**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**_

_**Emauel Maximilia  
Kanzlei „G. Gryffindor und Erben" **_

Harry holte ein weiteres Stück Pergament hervor und schrieb eine kurze Bestätigung und teilte mit, dass er sich zum entsprechenden Zeitpunkt in der Kanzlei einfinden würde. Die Eule hatte in der Zwischenzeit die Kekse gefressen und war kurz darauf mit dem Brief verschwunden.

Da es bereits Mittagszeit war, ging er nach Unten um seiner Tante von dem Termin zu berichten, außerdem wollte er auch Bescheid sagen, dass er sich mit Remus Lupin verabredet hatte.

Seine Tante war noch mit dem Kochen des Mittagessen beschäftigt als Harry in die Küche kam.

Harry erzählte seiner Tante von den Termin und half dann beim Tischdecken. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Dudley hereinkam. Als er Harry sah, wurde sein Gesicht wieder eine Spur blasser, doch er warf Harry nur einen giftigen Blick zu und setzte sich wortlos an den Mittagstisch. Es war wieder eine stumme Mahlzeit und Harry beeilte sich zurück auf sein Zimmer zu kommen.

In seinem Zimmer wartete derweil Hedwig auf ihn. „Hedwig, das ging aber schnell," und Harry band das Pergament von Hedwigs Bein. Schnell rollte er es auf und begann zu lesen.

_**Hallo Harry,**_

_**schön wieder etwas von dir zu hören. Du machst mich neugierig, was das wohl sein kann, dass du mit mir bereden willst. Im Orden läuft es immer noch etwas chaotisch und ich muss noch mit Mad Eye klären ob das in Ordnung geht, denke aber es spricht nichts dagegen. Wir müssen uns wahrscheinlich vor dem GP treffen, das erkläre ich dir dann aber morgen, bis dahin**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

Schön dachte Harry, das ist also geklärt. Seltsam nur, dass er sich mit mir vor dem Haus treffen will, nun gut wir werden sehen. Es war früher Nachmittag und Harry beschloss noch etwas zu üben. Außerdem wollte er seinen Streich noch ein wenig planen und ihm fehlte noch ein wesentlicher Teil dafür. Harry wollte es schaffen sich unsichtbar zu machen. Das Problem war jetzt, dass Unsichtbarkeitszauber bisher noch nicht zum Schulstoff gehörten und Harry auch noch keine neuen Schulbücher hatte. Auch im alten Buch stand nichts darüber es gab nur zwei Verweise auf andere Bücher von den Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Sniff kam von der Jagd als Harry immer noch darüber nachdachte, wie er bis zum Wochenende den Zauber meister konnte. Eine Möglichkeit wäre es in die Buchhandlung der Winkelgasse zu apparieren, doch er würde wohl kaum unerkannt bleiben und das wiederum hätte mit Sicherheit Ärger zur Folge. Als Sniff nachfragte erfuhr er von Harrys Schwierigkeit und nachdem er einen Augenblick nachgedacht hatte fragte er schließlich, „woher hast du das alte Buch Harry?"

Harry schaute Sniff überrascht an, „das ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen bin, es stammt aus der Bibliothek im Grimmauld Platz. Wie wäre es, möchtest du einen Blick in mein Haus werfen?" Harry hatte absichtlich die Betonung auf mein Haus gelegt und Sniff, blickte ihn aufmerksam an. Harry hatte ihm zwar davon erzählt aber bisher nicht erwähnt, dass er der Erbe des GP war.

Harry sprang auf, „ich sage nur Tante Petunia Bescheid," und schon war er durch die Zimmertür verschwunden. Es dauerte nur einen Augenblick bis Harry wieder da war. „Tante Petunia ist wohl einkaufen, ich habe ihr einen Zettel hingelegt, wie willst du mitkommen?" Sniff kam näher und sagte zu Harry „streck einfach deinen Arm aus und dann kann es los gehen". Sniff kroch auf den Arm von Harry und wandt sich darum. Jetzt sah es aus, als hätte Harry eine neue Vorliebe für ausgefallenen Armschmuck entwickelt. Gleichzeitig spürte er wieder ein seltsames Kribbeln auf der Haut. Harry stellte sich die alte Bibliothek im Blackanwesen vor und disappierte.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich**

Harry erschien in der verstaubten Bibliothek, doch es war seltsam gewesen. Beim Übergang hier in den Raum war es ihm vorgekommen, als hätte er sich durch einen engen Spalt gezwängt, der mit einem zähen Brei gefüllt war. Auch Sniff konnte sich das nicht erklären und so beschlossen sie nach ihrer Rückkehr noch mal im Buch nachzulesen, ob so etwas schon vorgekommen ist.

Die Bibliothek sah noch immer so aus wie schon vor zwei Jahren. Damals hatten Molly Weasley und seine Freunde begonnen den Grimmauld Place 12 etwas wohnlicher zu machen doch in die zweite Etage waren sie dabei nie vorgedrungen. Nur die Neugier hatte Harry schon vor zwei Jahren hier rauf getrieben und seit der Zeit schien hier auch eine Menge mehr an Staub hinzu gekommen zu sein. Leise öffnete Harry die Zimmertür und lauschte nach draußen auf den Flur, doch im ganzen Haus herrschte absolute Ruhe bis auf einige undefinierbare knarrende Geräusche. Vom Orden schien niemand hier zu sein und Harry wusste auch gar nicht, ob der Orden den Grimmauld Place immer noch als Hauptquartier nutzte. Doch für eine Hausbesichtigung war ein andermal Zeit. Heute war Harry nur wegen der Bücher hier. Harry hatte sich die beiden Titel auf einen Zettel geschrieben und ging nun durch die Regalreihen. Dummer Weise herrschte hier nicht die gleiche Ordnung wie in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts, dafür gab es hier aber auch keine verbotene Abteilung und bei einem Großteil der Bücher war sich Harry relativ sicher, dass diese in Hogwarts, wenn überhaupt in der verbotenen Abteilung zu finden sein würden. So dauerte es eine geschlagene Stunde bis Harry die beiden Bücher gefunden hatte. Er blickte zu Sniff, der in der Zwischenzeit die Bibliothek erkundet hatte und fragte dann, „wenn du Lust hast, ist noch Zeit für einen sehr kurzen Gang durch das Haus."

Da Sniff Interesse hatte, schlich sich Harry wieder zur Zimmertür und sie betraten gemeinsam den Flur. Es war wirklich nur eine Kurzführung, durch sein Zimmer, einen Abstecher zum Salon im 1. Stock und dann doch durch die Eingangshalle und die Küche. Das ganze Haus wirkte verlassen und schmutzig und es machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre in letzter Zeit jemand hier gewesen. Nur der relativ saubere Küchentisch fiel auf und so beschloss Harry seinen Besuch für heute zu beenden und von hier zu verschwinden. Sniff wandt sich wieder um seinen Arm und Harry apparierte zurück in sein Zimmer im Ligusterweg.

Wieder hatte Harry den Widerstand gespürt, als er den Grimmauld Place verließ und er fühlte sich ziemlich erschöpft als er wieder zu Hause war. Zu Sniff gewandt sagte er schließlich:  
„Ich verstehe das überhaupt nicht, ich fühle mich als hätte ich einen ganzen Tag Verwandlung und Zaubertränke hinter mir, dabei sind wir nur zweimal appariert. Ob das mit dem seltsamen Gefühl zusammenhängt? Ich habe es wieder gespürt, als wir den Grimmauld Place verließen. Vielleicht sollte ich einmal nachsehen, ob dazu etwas im Buch steht."

Harry nahm sich das Buch mit aufs Bett und suchte nach etwas Brauchbaren, gab aber bereits nach wenigen Minuten auf.  
„Hier gibt es nicht mal eine Andeutung von irgendwelchen Nebenwirkungen, vielleicht bin ich einfach noch vom gestrigen Üben erschöpft."

Sniff der neben Harry auf der Bettdecke lag, hatte in der Zwischenzeit die beiden anderen Bücher betrachtet, es waren „Angewandte höhere Magie" und „Grenzbereiche der Magie". Dann blickte er wieder zu Harry und schließlich sagte Sniff;  
„Harry, du weist schon, dass sich zumindest eines der Bücher auch dunkle Magie befaßt?"

Harry blickte auf und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Weist du Sniff, viele Dinge gelten als dunkel, nimm nur zum Beispiel mich. Allein das ich mit die sprechen kann, ist für viele Zauberer ein Symbol für dunkle Magie. Hier in diesem Buch stehen eine Menge Beispiele und es geht dabei oft um den Aspekt weiße oder schwarze Magie. Es heißt hier aber auch, dass man nicht die Magie als schwarz oder weiß betrachten darf, sondern immer deren Verwendung. Mir ist inzwischen egal um welche Art von Magie es sich dabei handelt, wenn es mir im Kampf gegen Voldemort hilft. Also worauf warten wir noch, lass uns nachsehen, ob ich denn etwas passendes finde."

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry hatte im Buch „Angewandte höhere Magie" ein ganzes Kapitel über Unsichtbarkeit gefunden. Harry begann das Kapitel aufmerksam zu lesen und war bald völlig vertieft, worauf Hermine, wenn sie das jetzt sehen könnte bestimmte sehr stolz gewesen wäre. So hörte Harry auch nicht, dass in der Zwischenzeit jemand sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

„Hallo Harry," dieser blickte erschrocken auf. In der Tür stand seine Tante und hatte einen Zettel in der Hand. „Ich dachte du bist noch nicht zurück und wollte dich nicht stören. Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, das wir, also Vernon, Dudley und ich, heute Abend bei Geschäftsfreunden zum Essen eingeladen sind. Ich habe dir Abendessen in die Küche gestellt."

Harry war darüber nicht böse, so konnte er den Rest des Tages mit seine Nachforschungen verbringen. Als Tante Petunia verschwunden war, tauchte mit dem üblichen Flimmern Sniff neben ihm wieder auf.  
„Also Sniff warum hast du mich eigentlich nicht vorgewarnt, ich hätte mich zu Tode erschrecken können."

Dabei schaute Harry belustigt auf Sniff, der sich wie so oft hin und her wiegte als ob er sich nicht sicher war, wie Harry das jetzt meinte.  
„Hey hey, das war ein Scherz, wir müssen eindeutig noch an deinem Humor arbeiten, so etwas ist wichtig für gute Scherze:"

Sniff gab so etwas wie ein „ZSSS..." von sich schlängelte sich vom Bett und verschwand aus dem Fenster. _Ganz schön sensibel heute_, dachte Harry aber er wusste, dass Sniff ihm nicht böse war. In den letzten Tagen hatten sich beide gut genug kennen gelernt. Daher vertiefte sich Harry wieder in das Buch und lass weiter.

Aus dem Buch ging hervor, dass der Zauber um sich unsichtbar zu machen, nicht so kompliziert war, es gab allerdings dabei einige wesentliche Einschränkungen.

Erstens: Es handelte sich dabei um höhere Magie und der Zauberer benötigte relativ viel Magie.

Zweitens: Der Zauber konnte nur auf sich selbst gewirkt werden, nicht so wie der Desillusionszauber.

Drittens: Dieser Zauber konnte nicht gesprochen werden und das war ein Gebiet, was Harry bisher große Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit, als er diesen Abschnitt gelesen hatte. Wieder standen die Bilder vom Angriff der Todesser vor seinen Augen und er konnte Snapes höhnische Worte hören

**_"Ich werde es immer wieder abblocken. Bis du lernst, deinen Mund und deinen Verstand geschlossenen zu halten, Potter!"_**

Harry spürte wieder den brennenden Hass in sich aufsteigen und gleichzeitig fühlte es sich schuldig, schuldig dass es ihm nicht gelungen war Snape aufzuhalten.

**_Ich werde so etwas nie wieder zu lassen und ich werde es lernen ohne Worte zu zaubern._**

Es war ein Versprechen das Harry sich selbst gab und es wirkte wie ein Blitzableiter für den aufgestauten Hass und Zorn, denn Harry fühlte sich auf einmal konzentriert wie schon lange nicht mehr und das Wutgefühl war verschwunden.

Harry vertiefte sich wieder in sein Lektüre und in seinen Gedanken festigte sich immer mehr der Spruch Invisibilius totalus . Wie lange Harry in der Zwischenzeit gesessen hatte, konnte er auch nicht sagen als ein Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Fensterbrett lenkte. Dort saß wieder eine fremde Eule, welche unschlüssig auf dem Fensterbrett scharrte als wäre sie nicht sicher, ob sie hier richtig war. Harry stand auf und ging zum Fenster um den Brief in Empfang zu nehmen und griff nach der Rolle am Bein der Eule.

Als seine Hand die Rolle berührte, stieß die Eule einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und flog einige Meter in die Höhe bis sie dann schließlich auf Hedwigs Käfig wieder landete. _Was ist das denn für ein komischer Vogel_, dachte Harry, drehte sich dann aber nochmals zum Fensterbrett als er Sniff hinter sich hörte.  
„Harry? Hast du es tatsächlich schon geschafft, ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt."

„Was geschafft," fragte Harry verwundert, doch dann verstand er was Sniff meinte und auch die Reaktion der Eule machte plötzlich Sinn.  
„Äh, keine Ahnung, war mir eigentlich nicht bewusst, dass ich etwas gemacht habe. Dann sollte ich vielleicht mal sehen, wie ich es rückgängig mache."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Visibilius und von Sniff war zu hören:  
„Schon besser, jetzt muss ich mich nicht mehr mit Luft unterhalten und ich würde sagen, die Eule gibt dir jetzt bestimmt auch den Brief."

Harry lachte, die arme Eule tat ihm richtig Leid, es musste schon ein Schock für sie gewesen sein, wenn plötzlich aus dem Nichts jemand nach der Pergamentrolle griff.

Der Brief kam vom Uhrmacher aus der Winkelgasse und teilte nur mit, dass die Uhr fertig wäre und abgeholt werden könnte. Harry versorgte die Eule und nachdem diese verschwunden war, setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch und holte Feder und Pergament heraus.

**_Liebe Hermine,_**

**_habe soeben einen Brief erhalten, dass unsere Uhr fertig ist. Treffe mich morgen mit Remus Lupin im GP um über die Party zu reden. Die Uhr könnte ich am Mittwoch abholen, da ich zur Testamentseröffnung von Professor Dumbledore in der Winkelgasse bin. Gebe dir noch Bescheid, was Prof. Lupin von unserer Idee hält._**

**_Bis dahin, viele Grüße Harry_**

Hedwig schien sich über jeden Auftrag zu freuen und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden. Harry machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und nahm sich noch mal die alten Bücher zur Hand. Sniff war Harry gefolgt und wollte von Harry wissen, wie er sich fühlte, denn nach der Erschöpfung durch das Apparieren überraschte es Sniff doch, dass Harry so schnell diesen komplexen Zauber gemeistert hatte.

Auf Sniffs Frage hin, dachte Harry nach, „eigentlich fühle ich mich viel besser als nach dem Apparieren. Ich habe ja noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie ich den Zauber gewirkt habe. Mir ist es auch deshalb nicht aufgefallen, da ich mich ja selber sehen kann." Harry beschloss noch ein wenig zu üben, er musste schließlich selber merken ob er unsichtbar war, denn sonst könnte das zu unangenehmen Zwischenfällen führen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Harry ein leichtes Ziehen verspürte wenn der Zauber Wirkung zeigte. Überraschender Weise fand Harry das unsichtbar sein überhaupt nicht anstrengend oder zumindest nicht mehr als ein Wingardium Leviosa . In der Zwischenzeit war es bereits ziemlich spät geworden, doch Harry wollte noch etwas ausprobieren. Er stand auf, ging in die Mitte seines Zimmers und apparierte in die Küche. Diesmal konnte Harry keinen Widerstand spüren. Nachdem Harry sich im Kühlschrank eine Flasche Wasser geholt hatte, machte er sich zunächst unsichtbar und apparierte dann zurück in sein Zimmer. Absichtlich tauchte er hier mit einem gut hörbaren PLOP wieder auf und Sniff blickte überrascht in diese Richtung.

„Harry, deine Fortschritte können einem Angst machen. Wenn du jetzt schon unsichtbar Apparieren kannst, wo soll das denn noch hinführen."

Der Tag war anstrengend aber ausgesprochen erfolgreich verlaufen und Harry fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer lag er jetzt zufrieden im Bett und mahlte sich die Gesichter seiner Freunde aus, wenn er mit so einem Knalleffekt im Fuchsbau aufschlagen würde. Doch auch wenn es Harry nicht spürte, hatten ihn die vielen Übungen ausgelaugt und es dauerte nicht lange bis Harry fest eingeschlafen war.

Es war eine ruhige Nacht und Harry schlief bis zum Klingeln des alten Weckers. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und munter und auch die trüben Wolken vor dem Fenster konnten ihm die Stimmung nicht vermiesen. In aller Eile ging er ins Badezimmer und konnte im Vorbeigehen aus Dudleys Zimmer ein lautes Schnarchen vernehmen. In der Küche war Tante Petunia mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt und wünschte Harry einen schönen Guten Morgen. Sie deckten gemeinsam den Tisch und als sie sich beide gesetzt hatten sagte Tante Petunia: „Harry ich habe mit deinem Onkel wegen des Zauberns gesprochen und er hat mehr oder weniger zugestimmt. Das sagt er dir aber selber morgen beim Kaffeetrinken. Ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen."

Bei ihren letzten Worten zwinkerte Tante Petunia Harry zu und auch wenn dieser sich nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen konnte, wie seine Tante das wohl geschafft hatte, stellte er immer wieder fest, wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Seit sie mit Harry einen Neuanfang gemacht hatte, war Tante Petunia auch viel selbstsicherer geworden. Harry versprach am Mittwoch Nachmittag zum Kaffee da zu bleiben und machte sich auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Place.

Zunächst ging er nach oben damit Sniff mitkommen konnte und von dort apparierte er zum Grimmauld Place. Sie kamen auf dem Flur vor Harrys Zimmer an und Harry sagte verwundert zu Sniff. „Also langsam habe ich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, es war schon wieder so ein seltsames Gefühl beim Apparieren."

Plötzlich waren von unten Stimmen zu hören und Harry schlich leise in den hinteren Teil des Flurs. Er wollte schon in sein übliches Zimmer gehen, als er einen ungewöhnlichen Luftzug spürte. Seltsam dachte er, denn die Treppe die ganz nach oben führte war am anderen Ende des Flurs. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab LUMOS und ein schwaches Licht erhellte das dunkle Ende des Flurs. Langsam ging Harry weiter, konnte aber nichts sehen, doch je näher er dem Ende des Flurs kam, desto unbehaglicher fühlte er sich. Natürlich war dieses Haus schon immer unheimlich gewesen und sie hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben es in den letzten Jahren etwas freundlicher zu gestalten. Doch immer wieder weigerten sich einige magische Überbleibsel hartnäckig gegen ihre Entfernung. In diesem Flur hatte es noch nie etwas besonderes gegeben, nur einen alte staubige Ritterrüstung stand am Ende des Ganges und so war dieser auch in den letzten beiden Jahren nicht weiter beachtet worden. Harry spürte wieder den Luftzug, diesmal deutlich und fühlte einen Schauer, der langsam seinen Rücken nach oben kroch. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in seinem Bauch breit aber seine Neugier war stärker und langsam ging Harry auf die Rüstung zu.

Plötzlich waren Stimmen wesentlich deutlicher zu hören, Harry lauschte: Remus Lupin war zusammen mit Nyphodora Tonks angekommen und sie unterhielten sich unten.

„Hat Harry gesagt, wann er in den Fuchsbau kommen wollte?"

„Ich denke Montag Abend, kann es aber auch nicht genau sagen" erwiderte jetzt Remus „aber ich dachte er würde sich noch melden wegen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Vielleicht hat Harry Mad-Eye Bescheid gegeben, der wollte in zwei Stunden auch da sein. Vielleicht will er sich ja auch deshalb mit mir treffen aber ich vermute es steckt mehr dahinter."

„Du kennst doch Harry," hörte er jetzt Tonks „wenn er könnte würde er einfach reinschneien und das gäbe wieder einen Ärger. Denk nur daran wie sich Mad-Eye Arthur vorgeknöpft hat, dass Harry bei ihm im Ministerium war und dann noch eine Shoppingrunde gemacht hat. Von dem Überfall während der Prüfung wollen wir gar nicht reden. Ich werde außerdem das Gefühl nicht los, dass Harry etwas mit den beiden gefangenen Todessern zu tun hat"

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und presste die Hand auf den Mund, so etwas würde er doch nie machen. Nachdem auch unten das Lachen abgeklungen war hörte Harry mit Schrecken wie jemand die Treppe hoch kam.

„Las uns das als kleine Überraschung in sein Zimmer legen," sagte Tonks „könnte mir vorstellen, dass es ihm gefällt. In einer halben Stunde wollte Harry hier sein oder? Er wird sich ziemlich wundern wenn er draußen auf der Straße steht und nicht herein kommt."

Harry hatte sich inzwischen soweit irgendwie möglich in die hinterste Ecke geschoben in der Hoffnung nicht entdeckt zu werden. Als er plötzlich neben sich eine leise Stimme hörte: „Willkommen Herr des Hauses, geht ruhig hinein." Im gleichen Augenblick gab die Wand, an die sich Harry gelehnt hatte, plötzlich lautlos nach und er kippte noch bevor er irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen konnte seitlich in ein kleines Zimmer. Geräuschlos schloss sich die Mauer wieder und an den Wänden entflammten zwei Kerzenleuchter. Harry sah sich um, doch viel war nicht zu sehen. Die beiden Leuchter in Form von sich windenden Schlangen schienen sehr alt zu sein und waren auf den beiden Seiten des kleinen Raumes angebracht. In der Mitte des Raumes führte eine kleine Wendeltreppe nach oben, wo sie aber in Dunkelheit verschwand. _Sehr eigenartig_, dachte Harry und betrachtete neugierig die Treppe. Das Geländer war kunstvoll gearbeitet und in regelmäßigen Abständen war das Wappen der Blacks eingearbeitet. Die einzelnen Stufen waren aus glatten, elfenbeinfarbigen Material, die sich nachdem er sie berührte ganz warm anfassten. Ein gelbliches Licht schien von der untersten Stufe auszugehen und Harry beschloss die Treppe nach oben zu steigen.

Als sein Fuß die erste Stufe berührte, wurde diese heller und die nächsten Stufen begannen zu schimmern. Harry ging weiter und über ihm wurde es hell. Es schien die nächste Etage zu sein und Harry blickte sich neugierig um. Es war ein kleiner ungewöhnlich gemütlicher Raum mit einer kleinen Sitzecke, einem Schreibtisch und sogar einem Kamin. Harry staunte, so etwas war doch völlig unüblich für das Haus der Blacks. An den Wänden hingen einige Bilder und hinter dem Schreibtisch war ein Bücherregal.

Harry dachte nach und seine eigene Neugier brachte ihn in eine arge Zwickmühle. Denn er war einerseits neugierig wo er hier eigentlich gelandet war doch genauso wollte er wissen, was ihm Tonks und Remus ins Zimmer legen wollten. Sniff hatte sich die ganze Zeit über ruhig verhalten, doch jetzt da Harry unschlüssig im Raum stand, fragte er: „Harry, wo sind wir und wer waren die Leute sind sie gefährlich?"

Aus seinem Zwiespalt gerissen, entgegnete Harry: „Nun die Beiden sind Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin aber wo wir hier sind, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich wußte noch nicht einmal, dass es diesen Raum oder was auch immer das hier ist gibt."

„Und wieso verstecken wir uns hier, wenn wir doch eigentlich hier sind um diesen Remus zu treffen."

„Gute Frage," gab Harry zu „also lass uns die Besichtigung auf später verschieben, ich denke mal die Räumlichkeiten laufen nicht davon.

Er stieg die Stufen wieder nach unten und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Doch zunächst war nicht das geringste zu erkennen. Harry überlegte schon zu apparieren als die Stimme von vorhin sagte „Es ist sicher, ihr könnt nach draußen!"

Verwirrte blickte sich Harry nach dem Ursprung um, konnte aber niemanden sehen. „Wer ist da," fragte er, doch es gab keine Antwort, dafür verschwand an einer Stelle die Wand und Harry trat zurück auf den Flur. Es gibt doch immer wieder Überraschungen in dem Haus, dachte sich Harry und schlich den Flur entlang. Als er sich seinem Zimmer nährte, waren deutlich die gutgelaunten Stimmen von Tonks und Remus zu hören. Harry überlegte, durfte er so etwas machen, schließlich waren es Erwachsene und dazu noch Mitglieder des Ordens. Auf der anderen Seite waren Beide in Harrys Zimmer.

Harry konnte einfach nicht anders und zu Sniff gewandt flüsterte er: „Pst, etwas gegen eine kleine Probe für meinen Streich am Montag." Sniff schien zu ahnen, was Harry vorhatte und umwand dessen Arm. Als er soweit war machte sich Harry zunächst unsichtbar und apparierte dann geräuschlos in das Zimmer.

Die Beiden saßen auf dem Bett und unterhielten sich als Harry ungesehen und ungehört hinter ihren Rücken auftauchte. Da sie ihn auch so nicht sahen, machte Harry sich wieder sichtbar, holte tief Luft und sagte:

„Hallo ihr Beiden, kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Reflexartig waren Beide aufgesprungen, hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt und noch bevor einer von ihnen überhaupt erkannte, wer gerade gesprochen hatte, kam von Remus Lupin bereits ein deutliches STUPOR . Woher Harry seinen Zauberstab plötzlich hatte, konnte er später auch nicht sagen und auch nicht was für einen Zauber er benutzt hatte. Die Bewegung von Harrys Zauberstab erfolgte noch im selben Augenblick und der rote Blitz wurde reflektiert. Unglücklicher Weise genau in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war und noch bevor Remus irgendetwas machen konnte wurde er in die Brust getroffen. Er flog rückwärts auf Harrys Bett und verdankte es wohl seinen Werwolfgenen, dass er nicht k.o. ging. Jetzt blickte er schockiert auf Harry.

Tonks, die selbst schon einen Fluch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, doch im letzten Augenblick noch erkannte wer ihr Gegenüber war, hatte gebannt auf das Geschehen gestarrt. Jetzt war sie nicht sicher ob sie lachen oder böse seien sollte.

Remus fand zuerst so etwas wie Worte: „**HARRY POTTER !** Was hast du ... Wie bist du ... Oh verdammt, dass hätte böse ausgehen können, tut mir Leid es war ein Reflex."

Harry, der sich nicht mehr so sicher war, ob sein Streich eine gute Idee gewesen war, entgegnete etwas kleinlaut: „Mir tut es leid Professor und ich muss mich entschuldigen, dass ich hier so reingeplatzt bin. Sind sie in Ordnung?"

„Was hab ich dir gesagt Remus...", platzte jetzt Tonks dazwischen. „Für ein Ordensmitglied hast du gegen Harry ganz schön alt ausgesehen, vom Lehrer in VgdK will ich gar nicht reden." Dabei konnte sie sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten, dann aber zu Harry gewandt vorfuhr, „Hallo Harry, beeindruckende Reaktion, habe gar nicht gehört, dass du etwas gesagt hast oder wie du überhaupt rein gekommen bist."

Remus der sich wieder aufgesetzt hatte und seine gute Laune wieder hatte fügte hinzu: „Das würde mich auch interessieren, aber das können wir bei einer Tasse Tee besprechen. Irgendwie habe ich ein etwas flaues Gefühl im Magen."

Alle lachten und folgten Remus nach unten in die Küche. Harry, der wegen des etwas verunglückten Scherzes noch immer ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, folgte als Letzter.

Die Küche wirkte immer noch nicht besonders einladend, doch schnell brannte im Kamin ein Feuer und Tonks setzte Tee auf. Harry hatte in der Zwischenzeit seine Zauberstab hervorgeholt und mit einem Razeputz den Tisch und die Stühle vom nötigsten Staub und Schmutz befreit. Remus, der Tassen und Löffel aus dem Schrank geholt hatte, betrachte Harry. Dann fiel ihm jedoch ein, das Arthur Weaseley etwas von einer Sondergenehmigung erzählt hatte und als endlich jeder eine dampfende Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatte sagte er:  
„Arthur hat mir von deiner Sondergenehmigung erzählt und ich würde mal sagen, du konntest in den Ferien ein wenig üben."

Harry war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob Remus Lupin es wirklich als Scherz ansah oder doch noch böse auf Harry war, deshalb begann er: „Professor Lupin ..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Remus sagte, „Harry, wie wäre es wenn du DU zu mir sagen würdest. Wir kennen uns lange genug und außerdem wer mich so locker in einem Duell besiegt hat sich das verdient." Dabei schmunzelte er und Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Harry begann nun von dem Vorfall während der Prüfung und die Beiden hörten aufmerksam zu, bis Tonks einwarf „Das hat mir Fili gar nicht erzählt." Harry blickte sie fragend an „Wer?"

„Stimmt ja, das kannst du ja nicht wissen," lachte Tonks, „also Fili ist niemand anderes als Filipulla Tesla, die du gerettet hast und die gar nicht fertig wird dich zu loben. Sie fragt mich ständig irgendwelche Sachen über dich, ich würde mal sagen du hast einen neuen Fan."

Harry runzelte ein wenig die Stirn als er das Wort Fan hörte, Ms. Tesla, die hatte er total vergessen. Es war einfach in den letzten Tagen zuviel passiert.

Dann fragte Harry, „sag mal Tonks, ich hatte das total vergessen, ob es o.k. wäre ihr einen Besuch abzustatten."

Tonks strahlte, „wie ich schon sagte, sie würde sich riesig freuen und keine Angst, das mit dem Fan darfst du nicht so ernst nehmen. Ich kenne Fili schon viele Jahre und ich würde sagen sie eine meiner besten Freundinnen. Es war schon immer schwierig sie aus meinen Geheimnissen raus zu halten. Ich will nachher auch noch zu ihr, wenn du Zeit hast, kannst du gern mitkommen.

„Ja klar komm ich mit, wenn ich darf..." dabei blickte er zu Remus und dieser schien zu verstehen und nickte.

„Harry, soweit es mich angeht ist das kein Problem und praktisch gesehen bist du sogar in Begleitung des Ministeriums und des Ordens," wobei er Tonks zuzwinkerte und diese Lachte. „Doch wir sollten zumindest mit Moody reden. Er wollte nachher sowieso vorbeikommen und ich befürchte er wird ein paar Fragen haben." Bei den letzten Worten war sein Gesicht wieder ernst geworden. „Sag mal Harry, wie bist du überhaupt hier rein gekommen."

Harry schaute an als hätte er die Frage nicht verstanden, „ich dachte du weist von der bestandenen Prüfung und dass ich jetzt apparieren darf." Harry blickte zu den Beiden und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Remus Tonks einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. Auch Tonks Gesicht veränderte sich, es wirkte plötzlich ernst und konzentriert, doch dann blickte sie wieder zu Remus und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Willst du sagen du bist hierher appariert" und Remus blickte Harry skeptisch an.

„Was soll die Frage, glaubst du mir nicht oder warum seht ihr mich so komisch an?" Harrys Laune verschlechterte sich schlagartig und seine Augen funkelten trotzig.

„Die Sache ist die Harry, wir wissen noch nicht, welche Schutzzauber noch funktionieren doch wir haben erst vor einigen Tagen den Schutz gegen das Apparieren erneuert. Tonks hat es probiert, es funktioniert nicht!"

Harry schaute Remus ungläubig an, „Ich bin aber hierher appariert, das einzige war, dass es einen gewissen Widerstand hier zu geben scheint. Soll ich es euch beweisen?" Und in seinen Augen war jetzt deutlich ein Funkeln zu erkennen.

Jetzt war es an Remus ungläubig zu schauen, doch dann sagte er „ich glaube dir Harry, auch wenn ich es nicht verstehe. Samuel hat wohl nicht umsonst so von dir geschwärmt. Ich habe eigentlich noch nie gehört, dass jemand durch einen Schutzzauber apparien konnte. Genaugenommen würde das bedeuten, du müßtest auch nach Hogwarts apparieren können, denn dort ist der gleiche Zauber."

Harry hatte überrascht zugehört, „Mr. Flipp sagte mir ich hätte ein gewisses Talent aber so etwas? Doch ich bin eigentlich hier, weil ich mit dir über etwas anderes reden wollte." Er erzählte Remus und Tonks von seinem Plan mit dem „Polterabend" für Bill und Fleur und bei dem Gedanken an eine Party war Tonks sofort begeistert. Doch auch Remus schien die Idee zu gefallen und sie waren einverstanden wenn Molly und Arthur ihr o.k. dazu geben würden, das ganze mit zu organisieren. Dann brachte Harry seinen zweiten Grund zur Sprache und erläuterte beiden seine Überraschung.

„Und du glaubst, du bekommst so etwas hin," fragte Tonks. Ohne etwas zu sagen zog Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor und sowohl Remus als auch Tonks machten große Augen.

„Wie war das mit dem Üben," fragte sie jetzt lachend, als ihr Blick auf Harry rechten Arm fiel und erstarrte.

„Auf was für komischen Schmuck stehst du denn neuerdings. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das für einen Gryffindor das Richtige ist!"

Harrys Augen waren ihrem Blick bereits gefolgt und mit Schecken blickte er auf Sniff, der völlig unbeweglich an Harry Arm geschmiegt war. Eigentlich hatte Harry damit gerechnet, dass sich Sniff unsichtbar machen würde, doch dann hatte er diesen total vergessen. Jetzt überlegte Harry, ob er den Beiden die Wahrheit über Sniff erzählen sollte oder lieber nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich zumindest einen Teil davon zu erzählen.

Harry blickte zu Tonks, dann zu Remus und sagte: „Darf ich euch meinen neuen Freund vorstellen."


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Überraschungen**

Die Beiden blickten Harry an als würden sie nichts verstehen, doch als sich die goldene Schlange an Harrys Arm plötzlich bewegte, stieß Tonks einen Schrei aus und sprang ein Stück zurück, wodurch sie neben Remus auf Harrys Bett landete. Auch das Gesicht von Remus schien eine Spur blasser geworden zu sein, doch dann sagte er:

• „Was hat das zu bedeuten, seit wann hast du eine Schlange und noch dazu eine, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe?"

Harry setzte sich zu den Beiden aufs Bett und überlegte, wie er es am besten erklären konnte. Alles wollte er auch nicht sagen und er musste aufpassen keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Sniff hatte seine Stellung an Harrys Arm aufgegeben und war auf dessen Schoss gewechselt, wo er sich wieder mal einrollte dann den Vorderkörper aufrichtete und mit wiegendem Kopf die beiden Erwachsenen musterte. Schließlich zischte er, zumindest war es das was Tonks und Remus hörten:

• „Harry, was haben deine Freunde, die junge Frau scheint Angst zu haben und so wie mich dieser Remus ansieht?"

• „Nun Sniff, ich habe dir ja gesagt, was Schlangen in Zaubererkreisen für eine Bedeutung haben und wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe die meisten Mädchen und Frauen eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Schlagen."

Dabei lachte Harry kurz auf und dachte schon an die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Selbst von Ron wusste Harry, das auch dieser abgesehen von seiner Phobie gegenüber Spinnen auch nicht besonders gut auf Schlangen zu sprechen war.

Tonks war blas geworden und hatte unwillkürlich nach der Hand von Remus gegriffen und auch dessen Blick wirkte noch immer angespannt. Als Harry das sah musste Schmunzeln. Bei Gelegenheit würde er sie mal darauf ansprechen doch jetzt dachte er sich seinen Teil und zu Sniff gewandt sagte er, „du verstehst was ich meine?" Sniff zischte eine Bestätigung und Harry wandte sich den beiden zu.

• „Tonks, wenn ich dein Gesicht so ansehe schätze ich mal du hast bis jetzt nicht gewusst, dass ich Parsel spreche? Sniff, so heißt mein Freund, ist etwas ganz Besonderes und auch wenn wir uns noch nicht so lange kennen ist er mir ein guter Freund geworden."

• „Und wo hast du ihn kennen gelernt," wollte Remus wissen.

• „Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich jetzt nicht darüber reden. Sagen wir ich habe ihn aus einer mißlichen Lage befreit."

Auf der Stirn von Remus war jetzt deutlich zwei Falten zu sehen, zunächst schien er Harrys Antwort zu akzeptieren, doch er konnte sich einer gewissen Neugier nicht erwehren und fragte schließlich:

• „Bis du sicher, dass die Schlange nicht gefährlich ist und was es überhaupt für eine Schlange ist, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."

• „Sniff kommt nicht aus unserer Gegend und ich habe ihn noch nicht danach gefragt, was für eine Schlange er ist, weil mir das eigentlich egal ist. Was ich euch verraten kann, dass Sniff eine magische Schlange ist, dass heißt er kann sich z.B. unsichtbar machen. Etwas, dass wenn ich euere Gesichter so ansehe, in Zukunft sehr nützlich sein dürfte."

Tonks und Remus schauten immer noch skeptisch auf die Schlange, doch endlich entspannten sich ihre Gesichter und sie schienen einen Beschluss gefasst zu haben, sie flüsterten kurz miteinander und dann sagte Remus:

• „Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich von einer Schlange an deinem Arm begeistert bin, doch du hast in letzter Zeit gezeigt, dass du eine Menge dazugelernt hast. Wir beide vertrauen dir, doch zwei Dinge, du solltest dir gut überlegen, wem du die Schlange zeigst und bei Gelegenheit wollen wir beide die lange Geschichte noch hören!"

• „Einverstanden, ich verspreche euch bei nächster Gelegenheit die Geschichte zu erzählen und freue mich ehrlich, dass ihr mir helfen wollt."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über die geplante Party und über Harrys geplanten Streich und es machte Harry richtig Spaß den Beiden nur soviel zu verraten, dass es auch für sie noch eine Überraschung werden könnte. Remus war am hartnäckigsten, er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie Harry ohne aufzufallen oder sich zu verraten im Fuchsbau auftauchen wollte.

Harry hatte gerade lachend erklärt, dass er es genauso wie vorhin in seinem Zimmer machen wollte, worauf die Beiden ihn so seltsam anschauten, dass Harry sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Plötzlich hallte ein lauter Glockenton durch die Küche und Harry zuckte er erschrocken zusammen. Remus beruhigte ihn und erklärte das es nur die neue Türglocke sei und MadEye wohl angekommen wäre.

Tatsächlich stand kurze Zeit später MadEye Moody in der Tür und war noch nicht richtig in der Küche als sein Blick auf Harry fiel und er lospolterte:

• „Potter, wir müssen uns dringend mal unterhalten. Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, einfach so durch London zu spazieren. Das war unverantwortlich und leichtsinnig von dir! Es sind gefährliche Zeiten."

Harry hatte seine Shopping Runde schon fast wieder vergessen und der Sache auch nicht soviel Bedeutung beigemessen. Wenn der Orden nicht wusste wo er war, war es doch auch unwahrscheinlich das Voldemort es wusste und außerdem war Harry der Meinung in der Zwischenzeit ganz gut auf sich aufpassen zu können. Daher antworte er:

• „Also Prof. Moody, zum Einen habe ich Mr. Weasley Bescheid gegeben und zum Anderen wissen sie sicher schon, dass ich inzwischen apparieren kann und darf."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte Harrys Stimme einen trotzigen Tonfall angenommen, doch Moody ignorierte das und entgegnete:

• „Es gibt Möglichkeiten das Apparieren zu unterbinden und dann ..."

In Harrys Augen war wie so oft in letzter Zeit ein unheimliches Funkeln zu sehen als er Moody unterbrach.

• „DANN kann ich mich in der Zwischenzeit auch schon ganz gut verteidigen und es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit wegzulaufen. Ich bin nicht mehr der kleine Junge!"

Remus, der hinter Harry stand hatte schon seit der Ankunft von MadEye durch Armbewegungen versucht dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, während Tonks von der Seite das Rededuell beobachtete.

Jetzt blickten sich Harry und MadEye nur noch stumm an, als plötzlich Moody überraschender Weise sagte:

• „Na gut, lassen wir das, vergeben und vergessen. Der Orden kann wahrscheinlich nicht immer ein Auge auf dich haben doch ich werde es zumindest versuchen,"

und dabei begann das magische Auge wie wild in der Höhle zu rotieren. Dann fügte er noch hinzu:

• „Ach Harry, wie wäre es wenn du mich MadEye nennst, das machen hier alle so, Professor bin ich nicht mehr und Mr. Moody klingt irgendwie fremd."

Froh, dass sich die Situation so aufgelöst hatte und sichtlich entspannt erwiderte Harry:

• „Gern mach ich und glauben sie ... äh ... und glaube mir, die Zeiten wo ich mich sinnlos in Gefahr begeben habe sind vorbei. Ich geh dann mal hoch, wenn ich mich nicht irre liegt da noch etwas für mich und dann wollen wir auch noch zu einem Krankenbesuch."

Damit verschwand Harry aus der Küche und lies drei Erwachsene zurück.

Nachdem sie die noch offene Begrüßung nachgeholt hatten sagte Remus schließlich lachend:

• „Ich wollte dich noch vorwarnen, aber du musstest ja gleich wieder lospoltern. Unser Harry scheint sich in den letzten paar Wochen ganz schön verändert zu haben, er wird wirklich langsam erwachsen," und dann erzählte er kurz von der ungewöhnlichen Begrüßung. Nur die Geschichte mit Harrys neuem Freund behielt er zunächst für sich.

Mad Eye hatte aufmerksam zugehört, besonders bei dem Punkt mit dem Apparieren.

• „Soso, hat er dich ohne ein Wort außer Gefecht gesetzt, wirst wohl langsam alt, Remus!"

• „Ich fand das nicht ganz so komisch, der Junge wird mir manchmal schon fast unheimlich! Wenn er noch ein wenig mehr übt, kann er es locker mit einem von uns aufnehmen."

• „Na Remus alter Freund, übertreib mal nicht so, doch die Sache mit dem Apparieren ... glaubt ihr ihm?"

• „Warum sollte Harry uns belügen und den Türgong hätten wir sicher gehört."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis ein strahlender Harry durch die Tür kam und sich herzlich bei Tonks und Remus bedankte.

• „Ich habe doch erst in einigen Wochen Geburtstag. Aber das Buch ist Klasse, besonders da es um magische Kreaturen geht."

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er den Beiden zugezwinkert und blickte jetzt gespannt in die Runde, bis Tonks endlich sagte:

• „Wenn Mad Eye nichts dagegen hat, würde ich gern los. Schließlich muss ich heute auch noch mal zurück ins Ministerium."

Doch Moody hob nur hilflos die Hände und sagte dann:

• „Bis morgen Harry und pass auf dich auf."

Harry verabschiedete sich und drehte sich zu Tonks, welche sich gerade auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Als sie sich umblickte stand Harry immer noch in der Mitte der Küche.

• „Worauf wartest du oder willst du doch nicht mit?"

• „Wieso?" Wobei Harry verständnislos auf Tonks starrte.

• „Nun, weil man von hier nicht apparieren kann!"

• „Kann man doch, ich wollte es ja sowieso noch beweisen!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Harry zu Tonks, griff nach ihrem Arm und war mit einem leisen aber deutlichen PLOP verschwunden.

Remus und Mad Eye schüttelten den Kopf.

• „Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte ... ich muss dringend mit einigen Leuten reden."

Harry tauchte mit Tonks auf dem Dorfplatz von Hogsmeade auf.

• „Das ist aber nicht das Krankenhaus, das Zielen musst du noch ein wenig üben," spottetet Tonks.

• „Denkst du ich gehe zu einem Krankenbesuch ohne wenigstens ein paar Blumen mitzubringen!" und Harry Augen funkelten Tonks herausfordernd an. „Sag mir lieber ob deine Freundin etwas aus dem Honigtopf mag."

• „OK ich bin ja schon still. Fili schwärmte immer für Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und jetzt auch noch für dich." Tonks konnte sich das einfach nicht verkneifen. „Wenn du ihr auch noch was mitbringst, wird sie dich bestimmt nicht wieder gehen lassen."

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und dachte ein Rictusempra wäre jetzt angebracht, als Tonks sich schon vor Lachen krümmte.

• „Ich sag nichts mehr ... ich sag nichts mehr aber bitte hör auf!" prustete sie unter Tränen.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte sagte sie:

• „wenn du immer so schnell mit dem Zauberstab bist, haben die Todesser bei nichts mehr zu lachen.

Harry war sich noch nicht darüber im klaren, was soeben passiert ist, doch zunächst behielt er seine Überlegungen für sich. Stattdessen erledigten sie die Einkäufe und apparierten ins St. Mungo.

Im Krankenhaus herrschte reger Betrieb. Ständig tauchten Leute auf oder verschwanden wieder. Am Verwaltungsschalter standen drei lange Schlangen. Harry stöhnte als er die Schlangen sah, doch Tonks beruhigte ihn und sagte, dass es schneller gehen würde als man glaubt und tatsächlich standen sie bereits nach wenigen Minuten am Empfang. Die Frau war die gleich, die auch schon bei Harrys letzten Besuch da war und als sie Harry erkannte, sagte sie:

• „Guten Tag Mr. Potter, haben sie noch einen Nachtermin oder was führt sie heute zu uns?"

Tonks blickte fragend zu Harry bevor sie erklärte warum sie beide hier waren und wenig später waren beide schon unterwegs zum Zimmer von Fili.

• „Sag mal Harry, was war das für eine Bemerkung über den Nachtermin, wann warst du denn hier?"

Harry hatte die Frage befürchtet, schon als Tonks ihm am Empfang diesen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen hatte und nun überlegte er krampfhaft was er Tonks erzählen sollte oder besser wie viel.

• „Du hast doch von dem Überfall während der Prüfung gehört, ich hatte etwas an der Schulter abbekommen und das musste ich hier noch behandeln lassen, nichts besonderes."

• „Also Harry, irgendwie glaube ich nicht so recht, dass es nichts besonderes war wenn es der Dame am Empfang so schnell wieder einfällt."

Zum Glück kamen sie am Zimmer von Fili an und Tonks gab sich zunächst damit zufrieden.

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, spürte Harry etwas, konnte aber nicht sagen was es war. In dem sonnendurchfluteten Zimmer ging Tonks geradewegs zu dem Bett ihrer Freundin, während Harry beinahe mit einem älteren Herren zusammengestoßen wäre.

• „Entschuldigung!" Doch dann erkannte Harry wer der ältere Herr war und ergänzte:

• „Hallo Meister Mingus, ich habe sie gar nicht erkannt!"

Der Heiler hatte jetzt auch Harry erkannt und grüßte ebenfalls freundlich zurück.

• „Guten Tag Mr. Potter, was führt sie denn wieder hierher, es gibt doch keine Probleme mit der Schulter?"

Harry beruhigte ihn und erklärte, dass er heute nur zum Krankenbesuch hier wäre, wobei er zu dem Bett wies, wo Tonks bereits auf ihn wartete. Der Blick des Heilers war Harrys Hand gefolgt und schaute er wieder ernst auf Harry und schließlich sagte er:

• „Ach die junge Ms. Tesla, sie wurde ja an dem gleichen Tag verletzt, auch so ein seltsamer Fall. Es geht ihr die meiste Zeit gut und ihre Wunden konnten wir alle versorgen und plötzlich gibt es wieder einen Rückfall. In der letzten Zeit häufen sich die mysteriösen Fälle. Passen sie auf sich auf, Mr. Potter, ich muss weiter."

Damit verabschiedete er sich und Harry folgte Tonks, die einen neugierigen Blick auf Harry war.

• „Bist du endlich so weit, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen!" Dann fügte sie leise schon mehr in Gedanken hinzu „Du kennst den Chef des Krankenhauses persönlich?"

Doch dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Freundin und sagte:

• „Fili, ich habe Besuch mitgebracht, dachte eine kleine Aufmunterung könnte nicht schaden!"

Fili richtete sich auf und schaute an Tonks vorbei auf Harry. Als sie erkannte wer der Besuch war, wechselte ihre Gesichtsfarbe über aschgrau zu orangerosa. Endlich sagte sie:

• „Ähm ... Mr. Potter ..."

Harry hatte schnell begriffen was in der jungen Frau, die wohl kaum älter als er, vorgehen musste und obwohl auch er nicht so recht wusste wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte sagte er:

• „Harry reicht Ms. Tesla!"

Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und lächelnd sagte sie jetzt.

• „Also schön Harry aber dann nenn du mich Filipulla oder besser Fili. Ich freue mich dich wieder zusehen."

Tonks hatte mal wieder eines ihrer schelmischen Lächeln aufgesetzt und endlich sagte sie:

• „Los Harry, nun steh da nicht so steif rum und setzt dich mit her. Außerdem hast du doch noch was mitgebracht!"

„TONKS!" doch mehr sagte Harry nicht und setze sich auf den freien Stuhl am Bett, nachdem er Fili die Blumen und die Mitbringsel aus dem Honigtopf gereicht hatte.

Fili schaute verwundert erst zu Harry dann zu Tonks und endlich sagte sie:

• „Harry du machst mich ganz verlegen, woher wusstest du?" Doch als sie das Grinsen bei Tonks sah wurde ihr das sofort klar.

• „So ist das also, na warte Tonks, wenn ich hier raus bin."

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, alberten herum bis Tonks auf die Uhr blickte und mit Schrecken feststellte, dass sie zu spät ins Ministerium kam. Sie verabschiedete sich und schärfte Harry ein dann ohne Umweg nach Hause zu verschwinden.

Nachdem Tonks verschwunden war unterhielten sich die Beiden noch eine ganze Weile, doch die ausgelassene Stimmung war verschwunden. Wenn Harry Fili sie ansah, glaubte er einen dunklen Schatten auf dem hübschen Gesicht zu sehen.

Harry hätte gern noch mehr über den Überfall im Wald erfahren, doch Fili konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedete sich Harry, versprach aber bestimmt noch einmal vorbei zu kommen und apparierte nach Hause.

Als Harry wieder zu Hause war, herrschte im Haus absolute Ruhe. Sniff konnte sich endlich wieder sichtbar machen und war froh ein wenig Bewegung zu bekommen. So ging Harry zunächst in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel:

Hallo Harry,

sind in die Stadt gefahren,

Essen steht in der Backröhre.

Bis später, Tante Petunia

Harry nahm das Essen mit auf sein Zimmer, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und stocherte missmutig auf dem Teller herum. Er hatte geglaubt, der Besuch bei Fili wäre eine nette Abwechslung, doch stattdessen gab es wieder etwas Neues, worüber er nachgrübeln konnte. Hinzu kam das, was Meister Mingus gesagt hatte und das seltsame Gefühl, welches Harry beim Betreten des Krankenzimmers verspürte. Alles waren Teile eine Puzzles, die irgendwie nicht zueinander passen wollten.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Sniff durch das Fenster kam. Zielstrebig kam er auf Harry zu und begann:

• „Harry, vorhin im Krankenhaus, im Zimmer der jungen Frau, ist dir da etwas aufgefallen?"

• „Nicht direkt," erwiderte Harry, „es war mehr ein Gefühl. Hast du etwas bemerkt?"

• „Genau kann ich das auch nicht sagen, doch etwas stimmt nicht mit der jungen Frau. Ich habe dir erzählt, dass wir Schlangen eine angeborene Fähigkeit besitzen unter gewissen Umständen oder bei schwachen Persönlichkeiten deren Gedanken wahrzunehmen. Bei ihr wäre es möglich gewesen und auch ohne dass ich es gezielt versucht habe konnte ich zusammenhanglose Bilder sehen. Etwas wurde mit ihren Erinnerungen gemacht und dadurch ist ihr Geist so geschwächt."

• „Das würde einiges erklären und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass jedes Mal wenn sie versucht, sich an etwas zu erinnern einen Rückfall ausgelöst wird. Sozusagen etwas wie ein Schutz gegen das Erinnern."

Harry dachte nach, _auf so etwas wäre man doch im Krankenhaus auch gekommen_. _Sie wurde vom Chef des Krankenhauses persönlich behandelt. Doch andererseits war sie nach dem Angriff bewusstlos eingeliefert worden und hinsichtlich ihrer äußeren Verletzungen behandelt worden. Das sinnvollste wäre es mit jemanden darüber zu reden aber mit wem. Tonks oder Remus vielleicht, doch Tonks hatte als gute Freundin bisher auch nichts bemerkt. Meister Mingus wäre sich die sinnvollste Lösung._ Harry stand auf und fragte Sniff, ob er noch einmal mitkomme wollte, doch dieser hatte für den heutigen Tag genug vom Armreif spielen und so apparierte Harry allein zurück in das St. Mungo.

Jetzt am späten Nachmittag war nicht mehr so viel Betrieb wie noch vorhin und Harry konnte direkt zur Dame am Empfang gehen. Diese schaute noch überraschter als am Mittag und fragte:

• „Nun Mr. Potter, haben sie etwas vergessen?"

• „Nein, aber ich würde gern Meister Mingus sprechen, es geht um eine wichtige Angelegenheit."

Sie blätterte kurz in einigen Seiten, dann schrieb sie etwas in eine Art Terminplaner und sagte:

• „Sie haben Glück, es ist im Moment ruhig. Warten sie bitte in der Cafeteria, Meister Mingus wird sie dort treffen."

Harry verabschiedete sich und stieg zügig die Treppen zur Cafeteria nach oben, wo er sich an einen kleinen Tisch setzte. Es dauerte nicht lange, gerade genug Zeit, um eine Tasse heiße Schokolade zu bestellen, als Meister Mingus schon zur Tür herein kam und sich zu Harry setzte.

• „Irgendwie hatte ich bereits vermutet, dass sie noch einmal kommen würden. Geht es um Ms. Tesla?"

Harry nickte und erzählte dann von sein bzw. Sniffs Vermutung und der alte Heiler hörte aufmerksam zu. Als Harry geendet hatte und zu Meister Mingus blickte, konnte er ein betroffenes Gesicht sehen.

• „Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass wir hinsichtlich einer geistigen Beeinflussung keine Untersuchungen durchgeführt haben. Es könnte tatsächlich eine Erklärung sein. Ich werde sofort alles nötige veranlassen, doch bei so einer Untersuchung sollte ein Verwandter oder guter Freund anwesend sein. Wir sollten vielleicht Ms. Nymphadora Tonks hinzu ziehen."

Plötzlich tauchte wie aus dem Nichts ein kleine Eule auf und hatte einen Zettel im Schnabel. Meister Mingus griff den Zettel, dann sagte er:

• „Ein Notfall, Mr. Potter, vielleicht möchten sie mitkommen, es handelt sich um Ms. Tesla!"

Harry folgte dem Heiler und kurze Zeit später standen sie bereits am Bett von Fili. Die junge Frau, welche sich noch vor wenigen Stunden über die Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf gefreut hatte und mit Harry gescherzt hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein. Vor ihm lag eine blasse junge Frau mit verschwitzen Haaren, die sich in einem Traum unter Schmerzen zu krümmen schien. Die Situation ähnelte in gewisser Weise den Alpträumen von Harry und ohne darauf zu achten, warum er das jetzt tat oder was die Anwesenden darüber denken könnten, setzte er sich neben die schwer atmende Frau, griff nach ihren Schultern und zog den bebenden Oberkörper an sich. Als sich Harrys Arme um ihren Rücken legten, beruhigte sie sich und schlug nur wenig später die Augen auf. Doch ihr Blick war abwesend und ihre hellbraunen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter und es dauerte nicht lange bis dieser eine feuchte Wärme auf seiner Haut spürte.

Vor wenigen Minuten war sich Harry aus irgendeinem Grund sicher das Richtige zu tun, doch in dieser Situation fühlte es sich plötzlich fremd. Die junge Frau, die er eigentlich erst zweimal gesehen hatte, vergoss an seiner Schulter Tränen und gleichzeitig empfand Harry eine tiefe Verbundenheit.

Leise war Meister Mingus an das Bett getreten und flüsterte zu Harry.

• „Mr. Potter, sie haben eine bewundernswerten Einfluss auf Ms. Tesla, wenn sie sich in dazu der Lage fühlen, wären sie aus meiner Sicht genau der Richtige, um als psychologische Stütze zu dienen. Dabei muss ich ausdrücklich darauf hinweisen, dass auch für sie Risiken bestehen. Mir ist bewusst, dass sie noch nicht volljährig sind und unter normalen Umständen dürfte ich das auch gar nicht zu lassen, dennoch würde ich es ihnen freistellen und die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen!"

• „Wenn ich helfen kann, selbstverständlich,"

flüsterte Harry genauso leise zurück und dabei strich er abwesend mit der linken Hand durch das zerzauste Haar der jungen Frau.

Sie blickte auf und flüsterte:

• „Danke, danke für alles! Aber was machst du schon wieder hier?"

• „Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand hier meine Hilfe bräuchte", erwiderte Harry leise und versuchte ein Lächeln, was aber nicht gelingen wollte.

Meister Mingus, der immer noch neben den Beiden stand, wandte sich jetzt an Ms. Tesla und erklärte ihr die Vermutung. Dabei erläuterte er auch, wie der Analysezauber ausgeführt werden sollte und wenn etwas entdeckt würde, wie man dagegen vorgehen wollte. Es gab verschiedene Risiken, denn manche Gedächtnisblockaden waren mit Schutzzaubern versehen und diese konnten sowohl bei dem Verletzten als auch bei dem Fluchbrecher zu schweren Schäden führen. Bei der Erläuterung des Beisitzers schaute er auf Harry und sagte zum Ende:

• „Ms. Tesla, da sie jetzt zum Glück wieder bei Bewusstsein sind, muss ich sie zunächst um ihr Einverständnis sowohl für die Analyse und den Gegenzauber als auch bezüglich des Beisitzers Mr. Potter, bitten. Dieser hat bereits zugestimmt und ich glaube er ist sich des Risikos auch bewusst aber da sie sich nicht näher stehen, steht es ihnen frei jemanden anderen zu bitten."

Fili hatte sich während der Erklärungen aufgesetzt und schaute jetzt verängstigt zwischen Meister Mingus und Harry hin und her.

• „Ich habe Angst!"

kam es kaum hörbar von ihr und man konnte sehen, wie ein Schauer über ihren Körper lief.

Harry griff nach ihrer Hand und schaute sie offen an. Wieder schien ein Schatten über das Gesicht der jungen Frau zu ziehen und das seltsame Gefühl war auch wieder da. Fili schaute zu Harry auf, ihre Blicke tragen sich und während Fili das Gefühl hatte, eine gewisse Last würde von ihr genommen, drückte Harry ihre Hand noch ein wenig fester und sagte:

• „Wenn du es möchtest, bleibe ich hier bis alles vorüber ist. Ich habe dir das Ganze ja auch irgendwie eingebrockt und jetzt sollten wir es gemeinsam zu Ende bringen. Hab keine Angst!"

Fili blickte immer noch gebannt in die grünen Augen in denen sie sich zu verlieren schien. Dieser junge Mann, den sie erst vor wenigen Tagen kennen gelernt hatte, von dem sie aber schon so viel gehört hatte, paßte so gar nicht in das Bild, dass sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte. Noch heute Nachmittag hatten sie sich zum ersten mal unterhalten und jetzt war er hierher gekommen um ihr beizustehen. Eine unheimliche Kraft schien von ihm auszugehen, die ihr die Angst nahm und neue Kraft gab. Schließlich riss sie sich los und sagte:

• „Ich verstehe nicht warum du das für mich tun willst aber ich würde mich ehrlich freuen, wenn du bei mir bleiben würdest."

Harry streifte ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sagte lächelnd:

• „Man braucht nicht für alles Gründe aber es würde schon reichen dich wieder unbekümmert lächeln zu sehen," und zu Meister Mingus gewandt fügte er hinzu, „was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Der Meister rief die beiden anderen Heiler mit dazu und begann zu erklären.

• „Wir werden gemeinsam den Gedächtniszauber löschen, während einer von uns auf Schutzzauber achtet. Ms. Tesla sollte die Augen schließen und versuchen sich zu entspannen. Sie Mr. Potter haben keine feste Aufgabe, tun sie einfach was ihnen ihr Gefühl sagt, denn bisher war das genau das Richtige."

Die drei Heiler nahmen ihre Plätze ein und begannen leise Beschwörungen zu murmeln. Fili hatte die Augen geschlossen und hatte wieder begonnen am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Erst als Harry wieder ihre Hand nahm beruhigte sie sich.

Eine ganze Weile passierte nichts, dann blickte Fili plötzlich ausdruckslos ins Leere. Harry hingegen verspürte das unangenehme Gefühl immer stärker, es schien wie eine Warnung zu sein. Als Fili plötzlich aufstöhnte, schaute auch Meister Mingus auf und begann einen anderen Zauber zu murmeln. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn. Filis Gesicht verkrampfte sich und gleichzeitig schien ein rötlicher Schimmer ihren Körper zu überziehen.

Harry spürte, wie sich ihre Hände in die seinen drückten und sich ihre Nägel dabei schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch gruben. Ein Kribbeln ging von den Händen aus und kleine rötliche Lichtblitze huschten ihre Arme hinauf.

Dann passierte es, Meister Mingus und die beiden anderen Heiler hatten ihre Stimmen erhoben und sprachen laut und deutlich Zaubersprüche als sich der Körper von Fili verkrampfte und zu zucken begann. Ein grelles rotes Licht hüllte ihren Körper ein, bündelte sich dann vor ihrer Brust und noch bevor jemand etwas sagen oder geschweige denn reagieren konnte, sprang ein greller roter Blitz zu Harry über.

Protego dachte Harry unbewusst, doch da seine Hände noch immer von Fili festgehalten wurden und viel zu wenig Zeit war, konnte er nichts tun. Der Blitz traf Harry in die Brust, wodurch dieser zur anderen Seite des Zimmers geschleudert wurde, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

* * *

Schnell noch an alle Reviewer, herzlichen dank. 

Thomas: Kann ich gern machen, müßte nur wissen wohin die mail gehen soll :-)

Ciao Roessi


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Sorgen**

Die drei Heiler hatten hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie sich der Schutzzauber auf Harry entlud.  
• „Schnell!" stieß Meister Mingus hervor. „Legen wir ihn auf das freie Bett."

Als er Harry untersucht hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf und zu seine Kollegen sagte er:  
• „Ich weis zwar nicht wieso, doch körperlich schein er in Ordnung zu sein, jetzt können wir erst mal nur warte."

Er untersuchte daraufhin noch Ms. Tesla und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie eingeschlafen war, woraufhin er das Zimmer verließ. Es war nicht so verlaufen, wie er es geplant hatte und wäre Harry nicht dabei gewesen hätte sich der Schutzzauber wahrscheinlich auf ihn oder seinen Kollegen entladen. Keiner von ihnen hatte erwartet, dass die Blockade so kompliziert und mächtig geschützt war. Es schien ein Wunder zu sein, dass Harry ohne körperliche Schäden davon gekommen war, jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass seinem Geist kein Schaden entstanden war. Er sollte so schnell wie möglich Ms. Tonks verständigen.

Als Harry den Blitz sah, schien für ihn die Zeit fast still zu stehen. Ganz langsam kam der dunkelrote Blitz auf seine Brust zu, doch einige Zentimeter davor, stieß er auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Die Luft flimmerte kurz an dieser Stelle, doch dann setzte der Blitz seinen Weg fort und traf auf Harrys Brust. Einen brennende Hitze durchströmte seinen Körper der aber von seiner Brust aus eine lindernde Kühle folgte. Die Wucht des Aufschlages riß Harry vom Bett und schleuderte ihn durch das Zimmer. Als Harry gegen die Wand schlug wurde es schwarz vor seinen Augen.

**_Es war unerträglich heiß. Harry blickte sich um. Er befand sich in einer gigantischen Höhle und um ihn herum ergossen sich Ströme glühender Lava. Die Decke war so hoch, dass sie kaum zu erkennen war und einen künstlichen Himmel bildete. Es hingen bizarre Tropfsteine herunter und im Zentrum strahlte ein riesiger Kristall der sein Licht durch die zerklüfteten Felsen war, welche sich auf beiden Seiten des Weges entlang zogen._**

**_Ein schmaler Grad führte durch die Lavaseen und obwohl die Hitze schier unerträglich war, machte Harry sich auf den Weg. Immer wieder fielen einzelne Tropfen von oben herab und ließen zischende Dampfschwanden emporsteigen. Manchmal fielen auch kleinere Steinbrocken in die Lava und diese spritzte bis auf den schmalen Pfad. Dennoch setzte Harry den weg fort, der zu einem Bergmassiv zu führte. Je weiter Harry ging um so wärmer schien es zu werden, die Luft die er atmete schien zu brennen und von seinen Schuhsolen begann bereits Rauch aufzusteigen. Endlich erreichte er einen steinernen Bogen und der weitere Weg lag in der Dunkelheit. Plötzlich schienen leise Stimmen von irgendwo zu ihm zu dringen und es konnte kaum etwas schlimmeres geben als diese Gluthölle. Mit einem weiteren Schritt trat Harry durch den Bogen._**

_In der Zwischenzeit_

Als Tonks nur wenig später bei Meister Mingus im Büro erschien, fand sie einen müde aussehenden alten Mann vor.  
• „Sie wollten mich sprechen, ist etwas mit Filipulla passiert?"

Der Heiler überlegte, wie er es am besten erklären könnte, schließlich begann er:  
• "Wie soll ich sage, wir haben in Erfahrung bringen können, wieso es ihrer Freundin in gewissen Abständen immer wieder schlechter ging. Man hatte ihr eine Gedächtnisblockade eingesetzt, die wir heute Abend erfolgreich gebrochen haben."

Tonks nickte zum Verständnis, doch dann schaute sie überrascht auf und fragte:  
• „Muss bei so etwas nicht ein Verwandter oder Vertrauter anwesend sein?"

• „Natürlich, damit haben sie vollkommen recht, doch wir sollten in das Krankenzimmer gehen, es lässt sich dort besser erklären."

Jetzt war Tonks völlig verwirrt und blickte skeptisch in das Gesicht des Heilers.  
• „Ich müsste nur noch dringend einem Freund eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, ich bin in 2 Minuten wieder hier!"  
und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand sie und lies einen grübelnden alten Mann zurück.

Meister Mingus machte sich immer noch schwere Vorwürfe, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht einen Minderjährigen als Vertrauten zuzulassen. Die Sache würde wahrscheinlich ein Nachspiel haben, doch er würde sich der Verantwortung stellen auch wenn es ihn sein Amt kosten würde.

Tonks war wirklich nach 2 Minuten wieder zurück und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen hinunter zu den Krankenzimmern. Als sie das Zimmer ihrer Freundin betrat schlief diese immer noch tief und fest. Doch dann fiel der Blick von Tonks auf das zweite Bett, nein, das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Und zu Meister Mingus gewandt stieß sie hervor:  
• „Was ist passiert, Harry sollte doch direkt vom Krankenhaus nach Hause verschwinden, was ist mit ihm?"

In diesem Augenblick klopfte es leise und Remus Lupin trat ein. Er grüßte und zu Tonks gewandt sagte er:  
• „Ich fand deine Nachricht und eine Schwester sagte mir wo ich euch finden könnte. Ist etwas ..."

Sein Blick war von Filis Bett zu dem zweiten Bett geschwenkt und er hatte im selben Augenblick vergessen was er eben noch sagen wollte.

Meister Mingus zeigte auf einen kleinen Tisch mit einigen Stühlen, holte tief Luft und begann:

• „Der junge Mr. Potter kam heute am späten Nachmittag mit einer Vermutung zu mir, die sich bei sofortiger Überprüfung als richtig erwies. Als es zu einem erneuten Rückfall bei Ms. Tesla kam, begleitet er mich hierher und allein durch seine Anwesenheit, schien es Ms. Tesla besser zu gehen. Der junge Mann hat eine besondere Gabe."

• „JA" unterbrachen ihn Tonks und Remus gleichzeitig, „die Gabe sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen!"

• „So meinte ich das eigentlich nicht, als ich gesehen habe welchen Einfluss Mr. Potter auf Ms. Tesla hat, habe ich in Erwägung gezogen ihn als Vertrauten zuzulassen und er hat sofort zugestimmt."

Remus runzelte die Stirn.  
• „Das ist wieder typisch, den Helden spielen ohne über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken."

• „Nein Mr. Lupin, ich glaube nicht, dass Mr. Potter unüberlegt gehandelt hat, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin mir sicher er war sich des Risikos wohl bewusst."

Tonks hatte stumm zugehört, doch jetzt stöhnte sie,  
• „ich versteh das nicht, wieso passiert so etwas immer Harry. Moody zerreißt mich in der Luft, wenn er davon erfährt. Was ich auch nicht verstehe, muss die Patientin der Auswahl eines Vertrauten nicht zustimmen?"

• „Sehen sie Ms. Tonks, das ist genau so etwas, was ich mit besonderer Gabe meinte. Ms. Tesla hatte mir nach ihrem Besuch heute Mittag erzählt, dass sie Mr. Potter bisher nur flüchtig kannte aber als er sie vorhin im Arm gehalten hat und sich die Beiden dann ansahen, hätte ich geschoren sie kennen sich schon seit Jahren. Ihre Freundin hat dem Angebot von Mr. Potter sofort zugestimmt."

• „Und was ist dann passiert?" mischte sich jetzt Remus wieder ein.

Meister Mingus erzählte den Beiden wie die Behandlung abgelaufen war und was am Ende passierte. Er beruhigte sie dahingehend, dass Harry keine körperlichen Schäden davon getragen hatte und das es Ms. Tesla besser ging. Bezüglich eines geistigen Schadens konnte er immer noch keine Aussage machen Am Ende sagte er,  
• „es tut mir wirklich leid, wie das Ganze abgelaufen ist und glauben sie mir, ich werde jegliche Konsequenzen tragen."

Tonks und Remus hatten schweigend zugehört und schauten jetzt abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Verletzten und Meister Mingus hin und her. Schließlich sagte Remus:  
• „Lassen sie uns abwarten bis Harry wieder bei Bewußtsein ist. Es bringt nichts über etwas zu diskutieren was wir nicht genau wissen."

• „Sehr gern, sie können gern hier bleiben, ich lasse Jemanden kommen der ihnen etwas Tee und Gebäck bringt." Damit verschwand er und lies Tonks und Remus zurück.

Remus stöhnte:  
• „Oh Harry, wieso, wieso?"

• „Remus hör auf, hast du es nicht gemerkt wie Harry sich verändert. Er ist in den letzten Wochen viel erwachsener geworden als andere."

• „Ach findest du, für mich sieht es immer noch wie einer seiner unüberlegten Ausflüge aus."

• „Hast du ihn mal genau angesehen, hast du mal in seine Augen gesehen."

• „Ich kenne die Augen, ich kenne die Augen schon länger als du, denn es sind die seiner Mutter."

• „Nein Remus, das war vielleicht noch vor wenigen Monaten so aber auch seine Augen haben sich verändert!"

• „Ist wohl was, was nur Frauen sehen!" erwiderte Remus inzwischen etwas gereizt.

Hinter den Beiden war plötzlich eine andere leise Stimme zu hören.  
• „Harry, was ist passiert...?"

Tonks war aufgesprungen und zum Bett von Fili geeilt.  
• „Fili, wie geht es dir?"

Fili schaute noch ein wenig verwirrt, doch schließlich sagte sie:  
• „Als würde mir etwas in meinem Kopf fehlen und gleichzeitig als wäre eine große Last von mir genommen worden. Habt ihr Harry gesehen?"

Tonks deutete auf das zweite Bett und Fili setzte sich auf. Verstört blickte sie auf den bewegungslosen jungen Mann.

• „Was ist passiert?" fragte sie leise und ihre Augen bekamen einen feuchten Glanz.

Tonks erzählte kurz, was sie von Meister Mingus erfahren hatten. Nur die Entladung des Schutzzaubers auf Harry behielt sie zunächst für sich.

• „Und?" fragte Fili nachdem Tonks geendet hatte. „Ich kenn dich lange genug und so schnell kannst du mir nichts vormachen, irgend etwas verschweigt ihr mir. Harry liegt bestimmt nicht grundlos in dem Bett dort!"

Leise fügte Tonks hinzu:  
• „Soweit wir wissen, hat Harry den Schutzzauber abbekommen, aber die Heiler können noch nichts sagen. Warum hast du eigentlich nicht abwarten können bis ich da war?" und in diesen Wort schwang eine gewisse Betroffenheit mit.

• „Das ist schwer zu sagen, ich hatte wieder einen schlimmen Alptraum und plötzlich war Harry da. Er war einfach da, hat mich in den Arm genommen und ich fühlte mich besser. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht erklären. Hast du ihm mal richtig in die Augen gesehen, sie strahlen soviel Kraft und Zuversicht aus, dass man seine eigenen Sorgen vergessen will und je länger man in dieses Grün blickt desto stärker wird es. Meister Mingus erklärte mir meine Situation und Harry hat sich sofort als Hilfe angeboten.

Und jetzt ist es meine Schuld,..." begann sie leise zu schluchzen.

• „Was ist deine Schuld, meldete sich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund."

Harry hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und fand sich in einem fremden Bett wieder. Keine Spur mehr von der Höhle, war es wieder nur ein Traum? Jetzt erkannte er auch die Stimmen, Tonks und Remus unterhielten sich leise mit Fili. Jetzt erinnerte Harry sich auch was passiert war.  
Er setzte sich auf und fühlte sich abgesehen von einem starken Durstgefühl recht gut. Er hatte gerade noch Filis letzten Satz gehört als er sich dazu äußerte.

Drei Paar Augen waren sofort auf ihn gerichtet.

• „Harry!" stießen alle Drei gleichzeitig hervor.

• „JA" sagte dieser mit einem Schmunzeln und war inzwischen schon aus dem Bett gesprungen. Da Tonks und Remus die beiden Stühle in Beschlag nahmen, setzte Harry sich kurzerhand auf den Bettrand von Fili.

• „Alles gut überstanden?" fragte er sie.

• „Dank dir!" und ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sie den überraschten Harry an sich und umarmte ihn.

Harry spürte förmlich, wie seine Ohren glühten. Jetzt hier vor Tonks und Remus war ihm das Ganze irgendwie peinlich. Die Rettung aus dieser Situation kam schließlich von Remus. Was Harry dabei allerdings nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass vorher Tonks Remus etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte und sich beide sehr ein lautes Lachen verkneifen mussten.

• „Harry du kannst es einfach nicht lassen!"

Dieser drehte sich, nachdem Fili sich wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, zu den Beiden um und mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene fragte er:  
• „Was meinst du damit Remus, ich war hier nur Beisitzer!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen und wusste für einen Moment nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Tonks zog es vor leise zu kichern, was ihr wiederum ein böses „TONKS!" von Remus einbrachte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Meister Mingus trat in Begleitung einer Schwester, die ein Tablett mit Tee und etwas Gebäck trug, ein. Überrascht und sichtlich erleichtert blickte er in die inzwischen recht fröhliche Runde.

• „Wie ich sehen kann, geht es ihnen Beiden schon wesentlich besser. Wie fühlen sie sich?"

Nachdem Beide nochmals geschildert hatten, wie sich fühlten und Harry endlich auch etwas zu trinken bekommen hatte, einigte man sich, über den Zwischenfall Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Harry durfte das Krankenhaus verlassen, doch Meister Mingus bat ihn zuvor noch auf ein paar Worte unter vier Augen. Da es mittlerweile schon später Abend war, verabschiedete sich Harry von seinen Freunden, wobei es sich Fili nicht nehmen lies, Harry einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange zu geben.

Als Harry zusammen mit Meister Mingus verschwunden war, prustete Tonks los.  
• „Also Fili, du machst den armen Harry ganz verlegen, was soll das mit euch beiden werden?"

Dann wandte sie sich aber wieder Remus zu und fragte diesen:  
• „Sag mal, hast du gewusst das Harry den Chef des Krankenhauses so gut kennt oder zumindest woher?"

• „Keine Ahnung, ich weis auch nur das Harry beim Überfall verletzt wurde und selbst wenn er deshalb noch mal im St. Mungo war, dürfte das wohl kaum ein Fall für Meister Mingus gewesen sein. Es sei denn, Harry hat uns etwas Wesentliches verschwiegen."

• „Wir sollten ihn morgen mal danach fragen, vielleicht rückt er ja mit der Sprache raus. Wer holt Harry eigentlich ab?"

• „Das hab ich Mad Eye nicht gefragt, aber bei Harrys Talent mach ich mir da keine Sorgen."

• „Eben wegen seinem Talent mach ich mir Sorgen!"

Fili hatte zunächst noch zuhören wollen, aber dann viel sie in einen tiefen aber erholsamen Schlaf. Tonks und Remus hatten über ihrer Diskussion nicht bemerkt, dass Fili eingeschlafen waren und als es ihnen endlich auffiel, schauten sie sich betroffen an. Leise verließen sie das Krankenzimmer und dann das St. Mungo.

Harry saß in der Zwischenzeit im Büro von Meister Mingus.

• „Ihnen geht es wirklich gut Mr. Potter, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Dürfte ich sie noch einmal untersuchen?"

Harry zog bereitwillig sein Shirt aus und der Blick des Heilers fiel auf den Dolch.

• „Ich sehe sie haben den Dolch dabei."

Es war fast wie ein Reflex gewesen, dass Harry sich den Dolch seither jeden Morgen um den Hals gehängt hatte und diesen dann völlig vergessen hatte und obwohl der Dolch eine ganz normale Größe hatte spürte Harry ihn nicht wirklich. Jetzt da Meister Mingus darauf zu sprechen kam, wurde es auch Harry bewusst.

Der Heiler untersuchte Harry gründlich konnte aber nichts feststellen.

• „Vielleicht hat der Dolch etwas damit zu tun, es spielt aber auch keine Rolle. Ich bin froh, dass es ihnen wieder besser geht und Mr. Potter, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, ich stehe ihnen gern zur Verfügung."

Harry schaute den alten Mann verdutzt an, irgendwie erinnerte er ihn ein wenig an Professor Dumbledore und schließlich sagte er.  
• „Gern Meister Mingus, aber können sie mich nicht einfach Harry nennen, dieses ständige Mr. Potter das klingt so fremd."

Dann verabschiedete sich Harry und apparierte nach Hause.

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer erschien, wartete Sniff schon auf ihn.

• „Wo bist du so lange gewesen? Deine Tante war hier und hat dich gesucht aber jetzt sind sie wohl schon ins Bett gegangen."

Harry erzählte in Kurzfassung was passiert war und dann begab auch er sich ins Bett. Am Ende war es ein ereignisreicher Tag gewesen und auch wenn Harry es noch nicht wusste, der nächste würde es auch werden.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Ein ereignisreicher Tag **

_**11.1 Testamentseröffnung**_

Harry wurde früh am Morgen durch ein Klopfen geweckt. Auf sein verschlafenes Herein öffnete seine Tante die Tür und trat ein.

• „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, alles in Ordnung."

• „Es tut mir ehrlich Leid, Tante Petunia" nuschelte Harry verschlafen. „Ich habe gestern noch eine Freundin im Krankenhaus besucht und es ist zu einem Zwischenfall gekommen, wodurch ich aufgehalten wurde."

• „Dann ist also alles in Ordnung, bist du heute Nachmittag zum Kaffeetrinken da?"

• „Na klar, ich bin sogar neugierig was mir Onkel Vernon sagen will."

• „Schön, dann mache ich mal Frühstück."

Harry streckte sich, er hatte gut geschlafen und fühlte sich gut, wie seit langen nicht mehr. Das letzte bisschen Müdigkeit war schnell verschwunden. Rasch stand er auf und war wenig später bei seiner Tante in der Küche. Zu seiner Überraschung saß auch Dudley bereits am Tisch, ignorierte seinen Cousin jedoch mit aller Macht.

Als sie bei Frühstück saßen und Harry abwesend in seinem Kakao rührte, räusperte sich Tante Petunia und fragte.  
• „Du wirkst abwesend Harry, ist etwas?"

Harry blickte auf und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie Dudley seiner Mutter einen bösen Blick zuwarf, bevor er damit fortfuhr sich das Frühstück in den Mund zu stopfen. Dabei blickte er böse zu Harry, als würde er befürchten Harry könnte ihm sein Frühstück streitig machen. Doch diesmal ignorierte Harry sein Cousin, stattdessen wandte er sich wieder seiner Tante zu und sagte:  
• „Ich habe über den Zwischenfall gestern im Krankenhaus nachgedacht und nachher muss ich zur Testamentseröffnung. Das ist auch nicht gerade etwas worauf ich mich freue."

• „Bist eben ein Weichei, Cousin!" witzelte Dudley und grinste dabei dumm über den Tisch.

Harry warf Dudley nur einen mitleidigen Blick zu, sein Cousin hatte keine Ahnung was in der Welt vorging und in welcher Gefahr sie alle schwebten. Also ignorierte er die Bemerkung und sagte schließlich.   
• „Es ist einfach ein seltsames Gefühl wieder an die Ereignisse in der Schule erinnert zu werden."

Tante Petunia schien tatsächlich zu verstehen und blickte ihn mitleidig an, während Dudley weiter Essen in sich reinschaufelte und nichts verstanden hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry auf sein Zimmer und suchte einige Sachen zusammen. Was zog man auf eine Testamentseröffnung eigentlich an. Wahrscheinlich wäre ein sauberer Umhang das geeignetste. Doch als Harry seinen besten Umhang hervorkramte und überzog, musste er feststellen dass der Umhang ein wenig zu kurz war und über den Schultern bereits unangenehm spannte. Er musste sich wohl oder übel noch um einen neuen Umhang kümmern.

Harry zog die Sachen, die er zusammen mit Hermine gekauft hatte an und wollte sich eben auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse machen als eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett landete. Die Eule hatte ein kleines Päckchen dabei, welches Harry neugierig musterte. Nachdem die Eule dankbar den Keks gefressen hatte und Harry das Päckchen gelöst hatte verschwand sie wieder. Er war noch nicht fertig mit auspacken als eine Melodie aus dem Päckchen kam. Harry riss das Päckchen auf und ein Handy kam zum Vorschein. Wieder war die Melodie zu hören und im Display stand Hermine .

Überrascht und noch etwas skeptisch drückte Harry die entsprechende Taste und meldete sich leise:

„Hallo?"

„Harry, bist du das?"

„Hermine?"

„Endlich ist das Telefon da, ich dachte so können wir uns außerhalb von Hogwarts besser unterhalten."

Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Auf die Idee hätte er auch schon kommen können. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Anruf von Ron vor einigen Jahren, bei dem er auf einem Ohr fast taub geworden war, da Ron nicht wusste, wie man ein Telefon bedient aber Hermine kam aus einer Muggelfamilie. Damals war sein Onkel ausgerastet, weil einer von Harry's abartigen Freunden es gewagt hatte anzurufen. Eigentlich war es unbegreiflich, warum sie nicht schon in den letzten Ferien auf die Idee gekommen waren. Harry durfte zwar jetzt das Telefon im Haus nutzen aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er nicht auf diese Idee gekommen war. Doch zum Glück gab es ja Hermine.

„Das ist eine klasse Idee Hermine, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, hast du schon mit Remus wegen der Party sprechen können?"

Harry erzählte in einer Kurzfassung das Remus und Tonks die Idee gut fanden aber noch die Zustimmung von den Weasleys nötig war. Vielleicht würde sich heute noch etwas Neues ergeben. Weil Harry allerdings zur Testamentseröffnung musste und noch einige Dinge erledigen wollte, bedankte er sich zunächst bei Hermine, versprach aber sie am heutigen Abend noch mal anzurufen.

Als das Gespräch beendet war, schaute Harry noch einmal auf das kleine elektronische Gerät. Muggeltechnik und schon konnte man wie auf magische Weise mit jemanden sprechen. Dann lachte Harry plötzlich und hätte es jemand gesehen, hätte dieser bestimmt geglaubt der Junge hätte seinen Verstand verloren. In Wirklichkeit hatte Harry an Arthur Weasley gedacht und dessen Begeisterung für Muggeltechnik.

Sniff war von seinem Ausflug noch nicht zurück und so machte Harry sich ohne die Schlange auf den Weg. Es war bereits gegen halb Zehn als Harry in der Winkelgasse auftauchte. Nachdem er heute morgen keinen geeigneten Umhang gefunden hatte, führte sein Weg zunächst in das Geschäft von Madam Malkin's, welches nicht umsonst Anzüge für jede Gelegenheit hieß.

Als Harry in der Winkelgasse ankam, waren kaum Leute unterwegs gewesen. Auch das Geschäft wirkte ziemlich verlassen und daher kam Madam Malkin's auch sofort auf Harry zu, um nach seinen Wünschen zu fragen. Er kaufte zwei neue Umhänge und unterhielt sich eine Weile mit der gesprächigen Frau darüber, was sie von den Gewohnheiten bei Zaubererhochzeiten wusste. Madam Malkin's hatte eine Menge zu erzählen, nur war Harry zehn Minuten später auch nicht schlauer. Als sie die Sachen eingepackt hatte und Harry das Geschäft gerade verlassen wollte, fiel sein Blick auf einen etwas versteckt hängenden Umhang.

• „Entschuldigen sie Madam Malkin's, kann ich vielleicht diesen Umhang dort einmal anprobieren?"

Als sie sah, welchen Umhang Harry meinte, wirkte sie ein wenig besorgt.

• „Also Mr. Potter, ich muss zu meiner Schande zugeben, ich habe diesen Umhang aus einer zwielichtigen Quelle, doch er ist auch etwas Besonderes. Ein Mann brachte mir den Umhang wegen einiger dringender Änderungen und wollte ihn wenige Tage später wieder abholen. Ich glaube das ist jetzt fast zwei Jahre her. Es ist doch immer wieder verwunderlich, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht."

Harry, der wusste, wenn Madam Malkin's erst mal am Reden war, würde sie so schnell kein Ende finden, fragte deshalb.

• „Heißt das er ist unverkäuflich?"

• „Oh nein Mr. Potter, es hat nur bisher niemand danach gefragt aber ich muss auch dazu sagen, dieser Umhang ist nicht billig."

Harry konnte nicht sagen, wieso er plötzlich ein solches Interesse an dem Umhang hatte. Irgendetwas trieb ihn zu sagen das er diesen unbedingt haben wollte.

• „Ich würde ihn trotzdem gern probieren, das mit dem Preis kriegen wir schon geregelt, Madam Malkin's."

Madam Malkin holte den Umhang aus der Ecke und reichte diesen an Harry. Der Umhang schien nichts Besonderes zu sein, wenn man von der Kapuze absah. Genau genommen wirkte er unauffällig und ziemlich gewöhnlich.

Den Gesichtsausdruck von Harry deutend, sagte Madam Malkin's

• „Wie sie sehen, hat der Umhang zwei Seiten. Zu der grauen Seite kann ich ihnen nur soviel sagen, dass sie magisch verstärkt ist. Wenn sie die Kapuze aufsetzen, wirkt auf jeden anderen ihr Gesicht undeutlich und bleibt im Halbdunkel. Sie können den Umhang aber auch wenden ..."

was sie nachdem Harry ihr den Umhang gereicht hatte auch tat, wodurch ein dunkelgrüner Stoff zum Vorschein kam, der im Licht glänzte. Auf dem Rücken und auf der Brust waren in einem dezenten Orange Phönixe abgebildet. Hatte Harry schon vorher Interesse an dem Umhang gezeigt, wollte er ihn jetzt auf jeden Fall haben.

Madam Malkin's reichte Harry den Umhang zurück mit der Bitte ihn zu probieren und fuhr dann mit ihrer Erklärung fort.  
• „und diese Seite ist aus einem mir unbekannten Stoff. Ich würde sagen, für einen festlichen Anlass wäre das genau das Richtige."

Harry hatte den Umhang über gezogen und dieser passte wie angegossen.

• „Sehr schön Mr. Potter, er steht ihnen wirklich ausgezeichnet und ist wie für sie gemacht, seltsam bei den Änderungen die ich daran vornehmen musste. Ich glaube, ich komme ihnen mit dem Preis ein wenig entgegen."

Harry war begeistert, er konnte etwas unauffälliges gut gebrauchen und gleichzeitig etwas für einen besonderen Anlaß dabei. Er bezahlte den immer noch hohen Preis bzw. sollte Madam Malkin's es aus dem Verließ bei Gringotts bezahlen lassen und verabschiedete sich von dieser.

Nachdem Harry die graue Seite wieder nach außen gewendete hatte und den Umhang übergezogen, trat er auf die Straße. Schräg gegenüber konnte er schon die Kanzlei sehen über deren Eingang ein große Uhr halb Elf zeigte. Es war also noch etwas Zeit und Harry wollte Mr. Filius besuchen. Auf dem Weg in kleine Seitengasse kam Harry auch wieder am Abzweig zur Nokturngasse vorbei. Ihm fiel ein, dass er sich noch ein Buch über magische Schlagen besorgen wollte. Doch die magische Menagerie hier in der Winkelgasse führte keine Schlangen und so beschloss Harry einen kurzen Abstecher in die Nokturngasse zu machen. Er zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und ging zügig die Gasse hinunter. Er brauchte nicht weit zu gehen, als er vor einem großen Buchladen stehen blieb. Harry ging in den Laden konnte aber zunächst niemanden sehen. Er blieb vor einem großen Regal mit alten Büchern stehen und schaute sich die Titel an. Bei einigen spürte er regelrecht einen Schauer der seinen Rücken hinauf kroch, doch dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Buch „Alte dunkle Magie". Das Buch ähnelte dem alten Buch aus dem Haus der Blacks. Harry hatte es schon zur Hälfte aus dem Regal gezogen, als er aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts leise Stimmen hörte.

• „... und es ist sicher, dass der Junge dort ist?"

• „Ja, der Termin wurde zwar vorverlegt aber er hat versichert zu kommen."

• „Aber niemand weis wann genau, oder ?"

• „Deshalb werden wir ihn abfangen, wenn er die Kanzlei verlässt."

Harry hatte die Luft angehalten, um ja kein Geräusch zu machen. Er sollte so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, gerade gestern hatte er MadEye versichert, sich nicht unnötig in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. In diesem Augenblick waren Schritte zu hören und gleichzeitig rutschte das Buch ganz aus dem Regal und landete in Harry's Hand. Die restlichen Bücher klappten zur Seite und es gab ein klatschendes Geräusch.

Augenblicklich verstummten die Stimmen im hinteren Teil bis eine dritte Stimme leise sagte.

• „Haltet endlich den Mund und seht zu das ihr nach hinten kommt. Ich glaube es ist Kundschaft da und die brauch euch nicht zu sehen."

Dann kam ein griesgrämiger alter Mann nach vorn geschlurft und warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Harry.

• „Na Junge, bist du nicht noch etwas jung für so ein Buch oder was willst du?"

Harry hielt sein Gesicht gesenkt und murmelte, dass er ein Buch über Schlangen suchte. Der Verkäufer schaute fragend auf die vermummte Gestalt und ging dann zu einem Regel von dem er mit zwei Büchern zurückkam. Harry blätterte in beiden und schließlich entschied er sich für eines von beiden.

• „Was ist mit dem da?" Er zeigte auf das Buch welches Harry immer noch in der Hand hielt.

• „Ja, das nehme ich auch."

Harry bezahlte und verließ auf dem schnellsten Weg den Laden. Der alte war inzwischen wieder nach hinten gegangen, wo zwei schwarz vermummte Gestalten an einem kleinen Tisch saßen und sich leise unterhielten.

• „Und wer war das, hat er was mitbekommen."

Der Verkäufer grinste,  
• „nur so ein Möchtegernschwarzmagier, hat sich ein Buch über dunkle Magie ausgesucht und wollte noch was über Schlangen haben. Eure Fans werden auch immer jünger!"

Harry war so schnell er konnte zurück zur Winkelgasse gegangen. In der Zwischenzeit war es bereits viertel vor Elf und es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er verschob seinen Besuch bei Mr. Filius auf später und ging direkt zur Kanzlei. Er sollte versuchen noch mit Jemanden vom Orden zu reden. Die Beschreibung der Beiden klang verdächtig nach ihm und er hatte keine Lust in eine Falle zu tappen.

Harry betrat das Gebäude und kam in eine große Vorhalle die voller Menschen war. Es war eine prächtige Halle, der Fußboden war aus poliertem Marmor und die Halle wurde von einem Säulengang eingerahmt. An den Wänden hingen riesige Porträts und durch die gläserne Kuppel fiel Licht von Draußen. In der Kuppel hing ein gigantischer Kronleuchter, der im Licht der einfallenden Sonne in verschiedenen Farben glitzerte.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wo er eigentlich hingehen sollte, als er an einem Treppenaufgang Remus Lupin stehen sah. Zügig ging Harry quer durch die Halle auf Remus zu ohne das irgend jemand von ihm Notiz nahm. Schließlich stand er direkt vor Remus, doch dieser schien ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt zu haben.

• „Hallo Remus!" sagte Harry freundlich worauf Remus jedoch zusammenzuckte und Harry anstarrte als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

• „Wo kommst du denn jetzt so plötzlich her, ich habe doch schon die ganze Zeit nach dir Ausschau gehalten!"

Wahrheitsgemäß sagte er, dass er eben quer durch den Raum gekommen wäre. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe nach oben und Harry erzählte von dem Gespräch das er belauscht hatte. Remus war besorgt wollte aber gar nicht wissen wie genau Harry an die Information gekommen war. Er erklärte Harry, wie er zu gehen hatte und dass er möglichst mit Tonks reden sollte, damit auch das Ministerium Bescheid wusste, dann verschwand er. Harry stieg die Stufen nach oben und traf tatsächlich bereits am oberen Absatz auf Tonks. Auch Tonks war von seinem Bericht entsetzt und war genau wie Remus im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Als Harry den Raum für die Testamentseröffnung betrat schlug ihm eine bedrückende Stimmung entgegen. Harry war noch nie bei einer Testamentseröffnung gewesen und die Erinnerungen der letzten Tage mit Professor Dumbledore stiegen wieder in ihm auf. Er suchte sich einen freien Platz und schaute sich zunächst um. Es gab eine ganze Reihe bekannter Gesichter, in der hinteren Reihe saß Professor McGonagall und einige andere Lehrer von Hogwarts. Es waren einige weitere bekannte Gesichter zu sehen und am Rand saß tatsächlich Hagrid. Dieser wirkte völlig abwesend und hatte Harry auch noch nicht bemerkt, tatsächlich schien bisher tatsächlich niemand Notiz von Harry zu nehmen. Harry streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und einen Augenblick später konnte er von hinten ein leises Tuscheln vernehmen auch Hagrid blickte auf und als er Harry sah winkte er freundlich herüber.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und Remus huschte herein. Als er Harry sah setzte er sich neben ihm und flüsterte:

• „Also ich habe mit MadEye gesprochen, er hat ein paar Leute im Saal und vor dem Haus postiert und Tonks hat mir gesagt, dass das Ministerium ebenfalls Auroren geschickt hat. Du solltest, wenn hier alles vorbei ist so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Keine Umwege Harry, direkt nach Hause! Ich melde mich dann bei dir."

Ein festlich gekleideter Mann ging zu dem kleinen Pult, und stellte sich als Mr. Maximilian, hohes Mitglied des Zaubergamots und guter Freund von Albus Dumbledores vor. Dann begann er feierlich das Testament zu verlesen.

„Sehr geehrte Anwesende, wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um den letzten Willen unsere Freundes Albus Dumbledore zu hören." Damit entrollte er ein versiegeltes Pergament und ein leiser Gesang war zu hören. Harry kannte diesen Klang, es war der Gesang eines Phönix und wie so oft fühlte sich Harry erleichtert. Dann begann Mr. Maximilian:

„_Letzter Wille und Testament,_

_ich Albus Dumbledore im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte möchte hiermit den anwesenden Freunden meinen letzten Willen kund tun. _

Blah blah blah, dachte Harry, warum war er überhaupt hier. Er hatte keine Vorstellung was er eigentlich hier sollte oder warum ihm Dumbledore etwas hinterlassen haben könnte. Harry schreckte auf, als er seinen Namen vernahm.

_... und hiermit möchte ich zu einem besonderen jungen Mann ansprechen. Lieber Harry, es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass wir uns nicht noch einmal sehen können und doch möchte ich an dieser Stelle auch nicht weiter darauf eingehen. Du bekommst direkt im Anschluss eine Schachtel mit einigen Kleinigkeiten und einen persönlichen Brief. Alles Weitere erfährst du in meinem Brief und ich wünsche dir Glück auf dem Weg den wir gemeinsam begonnen haben, auf dem ich dich aber leider nur noch in Gedanken begleiten kann. Meine Freundschaft wird dich immer begleiten, leb wohl Harry._

Harry wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Inneren breit. Was konnte das sein, dass er es noch nicht einmal im Beisein seiner Freunde öffnen dürfte, selbst in seinem Tod sprach Dumbledore noch in Rätseln. Harry blickte zu Remus, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und dann flüsterte er:

• „Ich muss kurz mit McGonagall reden," er schlich davon und lies Harry allein.

Mit den letzten Worten von Mr. Maximilian war die Verlesung beendet und ein Mann kam mit einem kleinen Kasten auf Harry zu:

• „Der Nachlass, welcher ihnen zuerkannt wurde, Mr. Potter."

Schweigend nahm Harry den kleinen Kasten in Empfang und schaute dem Mann fragend in die Augen. Er wusste im Augenblick nicht was er eigentlich sagen sollte. Der Mann schien zu verstehen, nickte ihm kurz zu und verschwand wieder.

Mr. Maximilian verabschiedete sich und wünschte allen Anwesenden noch einmal sein herzlichstes Beileid. Wie in Trance zog sich Harry die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Die Anweisung so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, Hagrid kurz hallo zu sagen oder ein paar Worte mit McGonagall zu wechseln, alles war im Augenblick ohne Bedeutung. Seine Gedanken schweiften aus, was konnte ihm Professor Dumbledore nur hinterlassen haben? Er lief die Treppe nach unten, durchquerte die Eingangshalle, blieb dann aber, als er eine bekannte stimme wahrnahm, an einer der Säulen stehen.

Harry stand im Schatten der Säule und konnte zwei Männer sehen, die in seine Richtung kamen. Instinktiv griff Harry seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn aber noch unter seinem Umhang versteckt. Die Beiden Männer ging jedoch ohne ihn überhaupt zu bemerken an ihm vorbei und dann konnte Harry wieder leise Stimmen hören. Er schlich sich zur nächsten Säule und erkannte eine der Stimmen aus dem Laden in der Nokturngasse wieder.

• „Er ist was!" zischte die bekannte Stimme.

• „Er ist nicht mehr im Saal, und keiner hat bemerkt wie er verschwunden ist."

• „Du hast selbst gesagt, es gibt eine Appariersperre über dem Gebäude und das Flohnetzwerk haben wir überwacht!"

• „An mir ist er jedenfalls noch nicht vorbei gekommen, das heißt er muss hier noch irgendwo sein!"

Der Mann, den Harry bereits am Morgen belauscht hatte, schien hier der Anführer zu sein. Mittlerweile war Harry sich ziemlich sicher, dass es um ihn selber ging und er sich in ziemlicher Gefahr befand. Doch was er jetzt hörte lies in jedwede Gefahr vergessen.

• „Du verschwindest jetzt von hier und suchst Lucius und Greyback, dann seht ihr zu, dass ihr in's St. Mungo kommt und diese Weib raus holt, bevor sie noch irgendwas ausplaudert."

Harry war schockiert, der Kerl sprach eindeutig von Fili. Fieberhaft überlegte Harry was er machen sollte. Es würde zu lange dauern jemanden vom Orden zu suchen, die Sache zu erklären und dann etwas zu unternehmen. In der Zeit stand Fili wahrscheinlich schon vor Voldemort.

Er wollte sich eben auf den Weg in das St. Mungo machen, als Mad Eye Moody an einem der Treppenaufgänge erschien. Erleichtert atmete Harry auf, er sollte mit ihm reden. Harry quer durch die Massen an Menschen auf den Exauroren zu als er im Vorbeirennen an einer Pflanze hängen blieb. Als Harry bemerkte, dass er die Kapuze nicht mehr auf hatte, hörte er auch schon hinter sich eine Stimme. „Potter, haben wir dich endlich"  
Harry spürte, das er an der Schulter getroffen wurde, einen Schauer seine Körper durchlief und er zu Boden stolperte. Als er aufblickte, konnte er sehen, dass um ihn herum ein heißer Kampf entbrannt war.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und stand auf. Im gleichen Moment konnte Harry Mad Eyes Stimme hören  
• „ „Junge verschwinde von hier, los!"  
Harry drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch zwei Flüche abwehren. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, er musste verschwinden und selber handeln.

* * *

**_11.2 Zurück im St. Mungo _**

Immer wieder verschiedenen Flüchen ausweichend, rannte Harry in Richtung Ausgang. Er hätte apparieren können, doch auf die Idee war er im Moment gar nicht gekommen. An der großen Eingangstür traf ihn abermals ein Fluch in den Rücken und schleuderte Harry auf die Straße. Den Schmerz ignorierend, rappelte er sich auf und sag gerade noch wie eine dunkle Gestalt verschwand. Jetzt aber schnell, dachte Harry und apparierte ins St. Mungo. Harry tauchte direkt im Büro von Meister Mingus auf. Dieser hätte vor Schreck beinahe seinen Tee verschüttet und wirkte nicht besonders erfreut über die Art und Weise wie Harry bei ihm erschienen war.

• „Üblicher Weise melden sich Besucher vorher an und platzen nicht einfach herein."

Harry entschuldigte sich bei dem Heiler und erklärte ihm in aller Kürze die Situation. Obwohl sich die Miene des Mannes daraufhin etwas aufhellte, war er über die mögliche Entführung ziemlich erschrocken.

• „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" und bei dieser Frage trommelte er sichtlich nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

• „Das Problem ist, wie die Totesser im Ministerium ihre Informationen bekommen. Wenn wir also um Hilfe bitten, könnte es sein, dass aus der Entführung ein Großangriff auf das St. Mungo wird."

Meister Mingus blickte betroffen auf den jungen Mann und seine Gedanken schweiften ein wenig ab. _Wüsste ich nicht, dass der Junge erst 16 Jahre alt ist, ich glaube nicht dass jemand aus der Aurorenabteilung des Ministeriums besser Schlussfolgerungen hätte ziehen können. Dieser Junge kommt hierher und redet über einen bevorstehenden Überfall durch Totesser, wie andere über das Wetter. Das Schlimme aber ist, dass so wie die Dinge zur Zeit standen, er wahrscheinlich Recht hatte._

Schließlich unterbrach er seine Grübelei und sagte:

• „Damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht aber was sollen wir dann machen. Es gibt einige wenige Auroren hier bei uns im Haus aber die sind irgendwo verstreut und von unseren Angestellten ist keiner ein besonders guter Kämpfer."

• „Das müssen wir hoffentlich auch nicht. Wenn am Empfang jemand nach Ms. Tonks fragte, müßte dort eine Verlegung in Privatbehandlung vermerkt sein. Ich würde Fili in der Zwischenzeit an einen sicheren Ort bringen und wenn Ms. Tonks hier auftaucht...

• „Einen Moment, das klingt ja alles schön und gut," unterbrach ihn Meister Mingus, „woher weis ich eigentlich, dass du der echte Harry Potter bist?"

Harry schmunzelte, der alte Heiler war vorsichtig und das war unter den gegebenen Umständen auch gut so. Er griff an seinen Hals und zog an einem Band den Dolch hervor." Ich glaube nicht, dass es davon sehr viele gibt." Mit diesen Worten reichte Harry dem alten Mann den Dolch. Erleichtert schaute er den ungewöhnlichen Gegenstand an und reichte ihn an Harry zurück. Dann fragte er:

• „Was soll ich Ms. Tonks sagen, wenn sie nach ihrer Freundin fragt?"

• „Sagen sie ihr, dass Fili wegen ungewöhnlicher Umstände verlegt wurde und ein guter Freund mit Bertie Botts Bohnen sie abgeholt hat. Dann sollte sie eigentlich Bescheid wissen."

• „Der Plan klingt wirklich als könnte es funktionieren, es gibt allerdings ein Problem. Wir haben Ms. Tesla einen Aufbautrank verabreicht und um die Wirkung noch zu erhöhen mit einem Schlaftrank kombiniert. Sie wird also noch mindestens acht Stunden schlafen."

• „Das ist nicht so schlimm, ich kann mit ihr zusammen in das Versteck apparieren."

• „Ich habe ja von deiner Prüfung gewusst, es hatte mich aber trotzdem verwundert, dass du einfach hierher apparierst, obwohl du erst 16 bist."

• „Das ist ein Zugeständnis vom Ministerium, genau wie die Genehmigung bereits zu zaubern."

• „Verstehe, ich gebe aber jetzt erst einmal die Information an den Empfang weiter. Du kannst gleich mitkommen, ich muss sowie so an Ms. Teslas Zimmer vorbei."

Als sie an der Zimmertür ankamen, bat Meister Mingus Harry noch so lange bei Ms. Tesla zu warten, bis er zurück wäre. Harry trat leise in das Zimmer der jungen Frau. Sie lag im Bett und schlief tief und fest. Durch das Fenster fielen Sonnenstrahlen genau auf das Gesicht von Fili und Harry beobachtete schon halb abwesend eine Haarsträhne, die durch die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hin und her flatterte.

_Auch diese junge Frau war seinetwegen in Gefahr geraten und verletzt worden. Würde das jemals anders werden?_

Meister Mingus erschien und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er reichte Harry einen kleinen Beutel und sagte:  
• „Hier sind noch einige Tränke, davon sollte Ms. Tesla jeweils früh und am Abend einen nehmen. Kannst du ihre Sachen auch noch mitnehmen?"  
In diesem Moment klopfte es und erschrocken drehte sich Harry zur Tür.

Harry reagierte schnell, er hob Fili von ihrem Bett und legte sie auf das Nachbarbett. Dann riss er aus seinem Rucksack den Tarnumhang hervor und legte ihn über die junge Frau. Zum Schluss holte er seinen Zauberstab hervor und mit verstellter Stimme sagte er „Auf Wiedersehen Meister Mingus und vielen Dank" und mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes war Harry unsichtbar.

Im gleichen Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und zwei Männer kamen herein.

• „Mit wem haben sie gerade gesprochen!"

Meister Mingus blickte ruhig auf die beiden Ankömmlinge.  
• „Wer hat ihnen gestattet einfach so in ein Krankenzimmer zu kommen!"

Der zweite Mann streifte sein Kapuze vom Kopf,  
• „sie wissen offensichtlich nicht wen sie vor sich haben. Meine Name ist Lucius Malfoy, also mit wem haben sie gesprochen!"

Der alte Heiler lies sich nicht so schnell einschüchtern, doch dann sagte er  
• „ich wüsste eigentlich nicht was sie das angeht Mr. Malfoy, aber ich habe mich von Ms. Tesla und ihrem Begleiter verabschiedet."

Das Gesicht von Lucius verlor schlagartig auch noch den letzten Rest an Farbe und schockiert blickte er auf das leere Bett.  
• „Nein, das kann nicht wahr sein!" und mit diesen Worten drängte er den Heiler beiseite und ging zum Bett.

Harry wagte es kaum zu atmen, er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was in Malfoy vorging. Es wäre heute der zweite Fehlschlag und Voldemort war sicher nicht erfreut.

Malfoy drehte sich wieder zum Heiler und schrie „WOHIN SIND DIE BEIDEN?"

Meister Mingus blieb immer noch ruhig, „darüber habe ich keine Informationen, mir wurde nur versichert, dass Ms. Tesla in guten Händen ist."

Malfoy ging im Zimmer auf und ab. Dann drehte er sich um und zischte seinen Begleiter zu:

• „Los verschwinden wir und sieh zu, dass du herausbekommst wohin dieses Weibsstück verschwunden ist!"

Dann verschwanden die Beiden und die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss.

• „Das war knapp", flüsterte Harry als er wieder erschien. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die schon weg sind. Mit den Sachen sollte kein Problem sein, solange sie in meinen Rucksack passen."

Meister Mingus half Harry die Sachen zu verstauen und schaute dann wieder besorgt auf Harry.

• „Und du bist dir sicher, dass du das schaffst?"

• „Keine Angst, ich gebe ihnen so schnell wie möglich Bescheid, wie der Stand der Dinge ist und seien sie vorsichtig, ich glaube so schnell geben die Todesser und speziell Mr. Malfoy nicht auf."

Dann verabschiedete sich Harry, hob die schlafende junge Frau aus dem Bett und war verschwunden.

Harry tauchte direkt in dem kleinen Raum des Grimmauld Place auf, wo er Fili zunächst auf das Sofa am Kamin, welcher genau wie das Licht bei ihrem Erscheinen sofort angegangen war, legte. Sie schlief tatsächlich immer noch tief und fest und hatte also keine Ahnung, was in der Zwischenzeit vor sich ging. Harry vergewisserte sich, dass auch wirklich alle in Ordnung war, bevor er die Wendeltreppe hinunter ging und sich durch die Geheimtür in den Flur schlich. Wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch war niemand im Haus. Harry ging in die Küche und setzte Wasser für Tee auf. In der Zwischenzeit suchte er einen Zettel und schrieb ein paar Worte.

_**Hallo Tonks, hallo Remus,**_

_**muss dringend mit Jemanden reden.  
Hoffe ihr taucht hier auf.  
Ich komme jede Stunde einmal vorbei,  
bitte wartet auf mich.**_

_**Harry**_

Den Zettel lies Harry auf dem Tisch liegen, holte sich zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank und brühte eine Kanne Tee, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in die geheimen Zimmer. Harry setzte sich und goss sich eine Tasse Tee ein. Fili schlief immer noch und das sollte laut Meister Mingus auch noch einige Stunden so bleiben. Harry trank einen großen Schluck heißen Tee und dachte nach. Bis zum Kaffeetrinken bei seinen Verwandten waren noch einige Stunden Zeit und wann Remus oder Tonks hier auftauchen würden wusste er auch nicht. Was sollte er die ganze Zeit tun. Harry beschloss diese seltsamen Räumlichkeiten weiter zu erkunden. Entschlossen schob er seine Tasse beiseite, stand auf und ging zur Wendeltreppe. Weiter nach oben war er bisher noch nicht gegangen, doch als Harry den ersten Fuß auf die Stufen setzte, hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme:

**

* * *

**

**11.3 Geheimnisvoller Grimmauld Place 12**

• „Guten Tag Harry Potter, schön sie endlich persönlich kennen zu lernen." Harry fuhr herum und verlor beinahe die Balance. Überrascht blickte er auf eine transparente Gestalt die jetzt neben dem Kamin schwebte. Als er sich schließlich vom ersten Schrecken erholt hatte, fragte er neugierig:

• „Oh guten Tag, aber wer sind sie?"

Der Geist schwebte einige Meter auf Harry zu und begann:

• „Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie eine Menge Fragen haben Mr. Potter, setzten sie sich doch für einige Minuten. Zunächst möchte ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist **Sir Francis von Blood**. Ich bin einer der Vorfahren der Familie Black.

Mit so etwas hatte Harry nicht gerechnet, es gab einen Hausgeist und noch niemand hatte diesen bisher gesehen. Nicht einmal Sirius hatte einen Geist erwähnt aber er hatte auch nicht sonderlich viel über das Haus gesprochen. Harry setzte sich in einen der alten Sessel und blickte erwartungsvoll auf Francis.

Dieser schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben und begann zu erzählen:

• „Es wird sie sicherlich wundern ..."

• „Können sie mich nicht einfach nur Harry nennen, ohne das SIE" unterbrach ihn Harry.

• „Aber gern, mir ist ein PER DU auch viel lieber. Also noch einmal, es wird dich sicherlich wunder, dass mich bisher niemand gesehen hat. Du musst jedoch wissen, dass bisher auf die geheimen und versteckten Bereiche des Hauses beschränkt war."

• „Du warst die ganze Zeit in dieser Kammer eingesperrt?" fragte Harry bestürzt dazwischen.

Sir Francis schaute verwundert auf Harry, doch dann verstand er und lachte: „Ach du glaubst, die kleine Kammer wäre alles? Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Besichtigungstour?"

Harry konnte nicht glauben was er hörte, es gab noch mehr unbekannte Teile im Anwesen der Blacks.

Der Geist hatte wohl Harry's Gedankengänge erraten und sagte: „Du vergisst, es ist das Anwesen der noblen und uralten Familie Black und nicht ein normales Haus von London. Können wir deine Freundin hier zurücklassen?" Dabei schaute er zu der schlafenden Fili auf dem Sofa.

• „Sie sollte noch einige Stunden schlafen, zumindest laut der Aussage des Heilers im Krankenhaus. Aber ich erwarte Freunde und müsste von Zeit zu Zeit schauen, ob jemand da ist."

• „Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich weis wenn irgendjemand das Haus betritt. Also wenn du dann soweit bist, könne wir und auf den Weg machen, unterwegs beantworte ich auch gern deine Fragen.

Der Geist schwebte in Richtung Treppe und Harry folgte neugierig. In der kleinen Kammer, in der Harry durch Zufall gelandet war, hielt der Geist vor einer der Wände. Er drehte sich zu Harry, der immer noch unsicher auf der untersten Treppenstufe stand.

• „Du musst deine Hand auf dieses Ornament legen, dann kommen wir weiter."

Harry zögerte immer noch, doch schließlich siegte die Neugier und er tat, was Sir Francis gesagt hatte. Eine weitere geheime Tür schwang auf und vor Harry lag ein weiterer Raum. Im Unterschied zu den Bereichen des Hauses, die Harry bereits kannte, schlug im hier eine trockene, nach Staub riechende Luft entgegen. Sie betraten einen Raum, der vor Jahren sicher noch wesentlich schöner gewesen war. An einer der Wände hing ein riesiges Gemälde auf dem ein großes Herrenhaus in einer ländlichen Umgebung zu sehen war. Auf einer Seite führte eine staubige Straße vorbei, während auf der anderen Seite ein blühender Garten angelegt war.

Sir Francis schwebte jetzt ebenfalls vor dem Bild und sagte zu Harry:  
• „Das ist das Haus der Blacks vor etwa 500 Jahren. Damals sah die Welt noch ein wenig anders aus, doch das Haus ist noch heute vorhanden."

Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass dieses Haus soviel größer sein sollte, als er bisher kannte. In der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren Fenster mit bunten Bildern, die aber so verschmutzt waren, dass kaum noch Licht herein fiel. Wieder erklärte Sir Francis:

• „Früher konnte man hier weit in das ebene Land auf die Felder blicken, doch dann wurden nebenan Häuser gebaut und das Glas durch die bunten Scheiben ersetzt. Ich gebe zu, dass seit Jahren nicht mehr geputzt wurde. Doch vielleicht sollten wir noch ein Stück weiter gehen."

Am anderen Ende des Zimmers war eine normale Tür, die in eine Kammer führte, die so ähnlich wie die Geheimkammer mit der Wendeltreppe war. Auch hier gab es eine Treppe, doch diese führte nach unten. Aber Sir Francis schwebte zu einer weiteren Tür, die in ein ähnliches Zimmer führte, wie das mit dem Gemälde. Das Zimmer war breiter und an der Wand gegenüber den Fenstern hingen einige Gemälde, deren Bewohner neugierig auf die Ankömmlinge blickten. Verschiedene gemütliche Sessel und kleine Sofas waren um Tische angeordnet und luden zum hinsetzen ein. Anders als in den Räumen , die Harry kannte waren hier die Möbel mit weißen Laken bedeckt auf den denen sich eine zentimeterdicke Staubschicht abgesetzt hatte. Auch die Farbe des Teppichs war unter dem vielen Staub kaum zu erkennen. Harry befreite vorsichtig einen der Sessel von seiner Abdeckung und lies sich mit Schwung hinein fallen. Feiner Staub stieg auf und glitzerte in den schräg einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen.

• „Das muss ich erst einmal verdauen. Wir haben bisher in der dunklen Kellerküche gegessen, obwohl es hier so schöne Räumlichkeiten gibt. Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben."

Sir Francis schwebte über dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel und lachte:  
• „Na wenn du das prächtig findest, warte bis du den Rest gesehen hast. Du musst wissen, dass die Blacks nicht immer eine Familie von Schwarzmagiern waren. Über Generationen waren sie tatsächlich die altehrwürdige Zauberfamilie, die allerdings schon immer offen für jede Form der Magie war."

Harry schaute auf:  
• „Hat deshalb Sirius nie etwas davon erzählt?"

• „Dein Pate Sirius, ja der war einige Jahre meine größte Hoffnung, dass es mit der Familie wieder aufwärts gehen könnte. Doch dann ist er von hier davon gelaufen und den Rest kennst du ja. Er konnte dir also nichts von all dem erzählen, weil er es selber nicht wusste."

• „Dann verstehe ich aber nicht, wieso ich der rechtmäßige Erbe sein soll. Es gibt doch noch eine ganze Reihe lebender Blutsverwandter und nicht mal alle sind böse. Ich denke z.B. an Nymphadora Tonks."

• „Das war die Entscheidung deines Paten. Sein Wunsch steht über den Ansprüchen entfernter Verwandter und der Beweis dafür ist, dass du überhaupt hier bist. Es steht dir aber frei, in Zukunft diesen Teil wieder für andere Menschen zugänglich zu machen."

Harry war aufgestanden und zu dem staubigen Fenster gegangen. Mit dem Finger rieb Harry eine kleine Stelle frei und blickte auf die Straße. Draußen herrschte ein reges Treiben, ohne das irgendjemand ahnte, dass zwischen Haus 11 und 13 ein großes Gebäude stand und ein junger Mann auf die Straße starrte.

Die Gedanken von Harry schweiften ab und abwesend spielte Harry mit seinem Zauberstab in der Tasche. Er mahlte sich aus, wie er mit seinen Freunden und Familie Weaseley hier in diesem Raum beim Frühstück saß. Molly hatte sich bei der Essenzubereitung mal wieder selbst übertroffen und eine ausgelassene Stimmung herrschte am Tisch.

• „Harry du kannst aufhören!"

Harry zuckte zusammen und riß die Augen auf um sie genauso schnell wieder zu schließen. Vorsichtig und langsam versuchte er es ein weiteres mal. Die Sonne strahlte durch die jetzt blanken Scheiben auf sein Gesicht und blendete. Harry drehte sich um, der ganze Raum hatte sich verändert.

Der Schmutz und Staub waren verschwunden und Decke und Wände strahlten im neuen Anstrich. Der dicke, dunkelrote Teppich glänzte in der Sonne genauso wie das rote Samt der Sofa- und Sesselbezüge. Am prunkvollsten wirkten aber die beiden Kronleuchter, welche Harry bisher kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Jetzt, da sie von Schmutz und Staub befreit wahren, glitzerte jede einzelne Fassette und tausende farbige Lichtpunkte waren an der Decke zu sehen.

Sir Francis räusperte sich: „also ich bin wirklich beeindruckt."

• „Wieso?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Ich hab nichts gemacht."

• „Ich glaube schon und wenn du so weiter machst, ist das Haus bald wieder auf Vordermann. Aber vielleicht sollten wir unseren Rundgang fortsetzten."

Er führte Harry in die Kammer mit der Wendeltreppe und schwebte nach unten. Als Harry aufgeschlossen hatte erklärte er:

• „Wir sind jetzt auf der Etage, wo sich die Eingangshalle befindet. Hier gibt es nur noch zwei kleine Zimmer, die als Gästequartiere dienten, die können wir uns später ansehen."

Damit glitt er eine weitere Etage tiefer.

• „Dann sollten wir jetzt in der Nähe der Küche sein, habe ich Recht?" fragte Harry.

• „Richtig, doch die Küche ist nur ein kleiner Teil dieser Etage."

Er schwebt auf eine Seitentür und Harry trat in einen großen Saal.

Der Saal wirkte ziemlich altertümlich. Der Hauptraum, in dem zwei riesige Tafeln standen, wurde von zwei Säulengängen eingefasst, von denen sich die einzelnen Kreuzgewölbe über den Raum spannten. Im Halbdunkel der beiden Gänge waren an den Seiten einzelne Öffnungen zu sehen, die in die Dunkelheit führten.

Der Geist hatte gewartet, bis Harry sich umgesehen hatte, dann erklärte er:

• „Das war früher ein Speisesaal, manchmal gab es riesige Gelage und es wurde so manche Nacht gefeiert. Es gibt eine geheime Verbindungstür zur Küche und am Rand sind verschiedene kleine Kammern und ein Zugang zum Weinkeller."

Plötzlich verstummte Sir Francis und schien durch die Wände zu blicken.

• „Ich glaube deine Freunde sind da, wir müssen wohl den Rest der Besichtigung auf später verschieben. Deine Freunde gehen gerade in die Küche, komm ich zeige dir die Geheimtür."

Er führte Harry zur Wand am Rand eines der Säulengänge und zeigte wieder auf ein bestimmtes Ornament.

• „Du kommst damit hinter einem Vorsprung am Herd heraus, der so angelegt ist, dass man ihn vom Rest der Küche nicht einsehen kann."

• „Ich muss nur schnell etwas klären, treffen wir uns oben bei meiner Freundin, bis gleich." Harry legte die Hand auf das Ornament und trat durch die Öffnung in die Küche.

Tonks und Remus standen am Tisch.

• „.. hab dir doch gesagt Harry hat sie raus geholt" konnte Harry gerade noch Tonks sagen hören.

Harry trat hinter dem Herd hervor:  
• „Naendlich kommt jemand hier vorbei."

Die Beiden schraken auf, schienen sich aber an Harry plötzliches Auftauchen langsam zu gewöhnen, denn keiner von Beiden hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Remus erwiderte:  
• „du hast uns einiges zu erklären, hatten wir nicht abgemacht, direkt nach Hause?"

Doch da mischte sich Tonks ein,  
• „Harry, wo ist Fili, du warst doch der geheimnisvolle Freund, los sag schon!"

Harry stand unschlüssig am Herd,  
• „Also Remus, ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause, als ich zufällig zwei Todesser belauschen konnte, die über die Entführung von Fili sprachen. Ich habe noch versucht es Moody zu sagen aber in dem Augenblick begann die Schießerei. Wurde eigentlich jemand verletzt?"

Seltsamer Weise wirkte Remus etwas beruhigt, jedenfalls sagte er:  
• „Du hast also ZUFÄLLIG wieder was gehört und dann beschlossen selber etwas zu unternehmen!"

Tonks wurde ungeduldig:  
• „Was ist nun mit Fili?"

• „Der geht es gut und sie schläft. Ich war noch knapp vor Lucius Malfoy bei ihr und konnte sie in Sicherheit bringen. Eigentlich wollte ich sie hierher bringen und deshalb mit euch reden."

• „Aber wo ist sie jetzt?" stocherte Tonks weiter nach.

• „Das ist ein Geheimnis," schmunzelte Harry jetzt.

Remus hatte nachgedacht:  
• „Ich bin überrascht und auch stolz, ich glaube ich muss mich entschuldigen, denn wie es scheint, has du die Sache wirklich gut überlegt und auch das Versteck hier nicht gefährdet. Ich rede mit Mad Eye und bin gleich zurück."  
Dann stand er auf und verließ die Küche in Richtung Ausgang.

• „Harry, los sag schon, wo ist Fili ... oder soll ich deinen Freunden erzählen, dass du eine junge Frau bei dir versteckst!" Tonks hatte ein überlegenes Lächeln aufgesetzt und wartet auf Harry's Reaktion.

Harry's Augen hatten kurz gefunkelt, an so etwas hatte er überhaupt nicht gedacht und wollte gar nicht so genau wissen, was Ginny davon halten würde.

• „O.K. Tonks, komm her zu mir und ich zeig es dir," wobei Harry einen Ausdruck auf im Gesicht zeigte, der nicht zu deuten war. Langsam kam Tonks zu Harry, sie hatte das Funkeln sehr wohl bemerkt und der undefinierbare Gesichtsausdruck ...

Harry machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, „das bleibt unter uns!" und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie in der kleinen Kammer, wo Sir Francis schon wartete.

Sir Francis und Tonks schauten sich verwirrt an.

• „Darf ich bekannt machen", schmunzelte Harry, „Sir Francis von Blood, das ist eine gute Freundin Nymphadora Tonks," wobei er Francis zuzwinkerte.

Sir Francis war die Begeisterung anzusehen, „Ahh einer der verstoßenen aus dem Hause Black, schön sie kennen zu lernen."

Tonks stand immer noch ziemlich verwirrt zwischen Harry und dem Geist, doch schließlich antwortete sie: „Freut mich ebenso, aber eigentlich wollte ich nach meiner Freundin schauen."

Der Geist deutete freundlich auf das Sofa „Wie sie sehen könne, geht es ihrer Freundin gut und sie ist in guten Händen." Erst jetzt bemerkte Tonks die schlafende Fili auf dem Sofa und setzte sich zu ihr.

Harry ging zu ihr, „Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit Tonks, wir müssen zurück bevor Remus wieder da ist. Du siehst sie doch später sowieso." Sie verabschiedeten sich von Sir Francis und Harry brachte Tonks zurück in die Küche. Nur wenige Minuten später traf Remus in Begleitung von MadEye Moody ein.

• „Habe gehört, du bist schon mal wieder Retter in der Not gewesen, dir scheint ja ganz schön was an dieser jungen Dame zu liegen."

Harry spürte die Wärme in seinen Ohren, die verriet, dass sein Gesicht wohl mal wieder den Farbton verändert hatte und um abzulenken murrte er:

• „Dir konnte ich es ja nicht mehr rechtzeitig sagen!"

• „Ich will dir auch gar keinen Vorwurf machen und Ms. Tesla vorübergehend hier unter zu bringen ist eine gute Idee. Der Orden trifft sich so selten hier und wenn doch wird sich schon eine Lösung finden lassen. Also mach schon, bring sie her."

Harry sprang auf: „ich denke das Zimmer von Hermine und Ginny wäre bestimmt geeignet," und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war Harry wieder verschwunden.

Sir Francis wartete schon auf Harry.  
• „Wie ich höre bleibt die junge Dame eine Zeitlang Gast dieses Hauses."

• „Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest."

• „Dann würde ich dir gern etwas mitgeben. Öffne doch mal den oberen Kasten." Er auf den kleinen Schreibtisch und Harry ging hinüber. In der Schublade lag eine Kette mit einem seltsamen Anhänger.

• „Nimm ihn in die Hand und denke an einen Raum in diesem Haus."

Harry nahm den Anhänger und dachte an die Küche. Im selben Augenblick sah er ein kleines Bild der Küche, wo sich drei Leute am Tisch unterhielten, im Anhänger.

• „Damit kannst du jedes Zimmer sehen, in dem ein Kronleuchter hängt. Der Stein im Anhänger hat aber noch eine weitere wichtige Funktion. Betritt jemand unbefugt das Haus, beginnt er rot zu leuchten, wird heiß und zeigt den Eindringling."

Harry bedankte sich und verabschiedete sich von Sir Francis. Dieser versprach ein Auge auf Fili zu haben und sich schon auf das Wiedersehen freute. Schließlich wollte er Harry noch den Rest des Hauses zeigen, dass bestimmt noch einige Überraschungen bereit hielt.

Fili lag noch genauso, wie Harry sie verlassen hatte und regte sich auch nicht als er sie anhob und im Zimmer der Mädchen mit ihr wieder auftauchte. Tonks, die in der Zwischenzeit auch hier war, fragte besorgt:  
• „Schläft sie immer noch?"

Harry erklärte, dass der Schlaftrunk noch einige Stunden wirken konnte, dann ließ er die beiden Frauen allein.

Als Harry die Treppe hinunter lief, schlug eine der alten Wanduhren bereits drei Uhr Nachmittag. _Ich sollte mich langsam auf den Weg nach Hause machen, _dachte er sich und lief weiter, um sich von Remus und Mad Eye zu verabschieden.  
Die Beiden waren immer noch in ein Gespräch vertieft.  
• „Ich muss dann los," sagte Harry als er in die Küche kam und die Beiden aufblickten. „Könnte vielleicht jemand Meister Mingus eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass mit Fili alles in Ordnung ist?"  
• „Machen wir," antwortete Remus „uns paß auf dich auf!" Darauf hin schauten sich die beiden Männer an und Moody ergänzte  
• „Du wirst doch sowieso bald wieder hier sein. Also bis dann, Junge"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und war verschwunden.


	12. Chapter 12

Erst mal danke an alle die bisher "reviewt" haben. Hoffe es gefällt auch weiterhin.

An alle anderen, laßt mal von euch hören!

viel Spaß, Roessi

* * *

**12. Der Überfall**

Als Harry in seinem Zimmer auftauchte wartete Sniff bereits.

• „Das hat aber lange gedauert, wie war es?"

Harry erzählte die Geschichte und Sniff hörte wie immer aufmerksam zu. Besonders die Schilderung über die geheimen Zimmer des Grimmauld Place machten ihn neugierig.

• „Und was hat dir Professor Dumbledore hinterlassen?"

Harry stutzte, bei den ganzen Ereignissen hatte er die Testamentseröffnung total vergessen und zu allem Überfluss, stellte er fest, dass sein Rucksack mit den ganzen Sachen noch im Grimmauld Place war. _Was soll's, den kann ich nach dem Kaffeetrinken immer noch holen_, dachte Harry und Sniff sagte er:  
• „Tut mir leid, ich bin bisher einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen, es hörte sich aber sehr geheimnisvoll an. Ich werde mir die Sachen heute Abend ansehen."

Er zog den Umhang aus und ging ins Bad. Als er zurückkam, hatte Sniff den Umhang neugierig untersucht.  
• „Einen schönen Umhang hast du da, ist der neu? Ich habe so einen Stoff schon lange nicht mehr gesehen."

Überrascht schaute Harry auf die Schlange.  
• „Du hast solchen Stoff schon gesehen? Madam Malkin's kannte ihn jedenfalls nicht."

• „Das glaube ich gern, doch Madam Malkin's wird auch kaum so alt sein wie ich. Es ist schon einige Jahre her, die Familie bei der ich damals lebte hieß Dracsus. Es waren berühmte Drachenzüchter aber als die Zucht dann verboten wurde brach auch die Familie auseinander und ich verließ sie wenig später. Jedenfalls wurden in diesem Haus öfter Sachen aus diesem Stoff getragen."

Harry war zum Fenster gegangen und dachte nach. Das klang interessant, eine Familie von Drachenzüchtern, eigentlich schaden, dass es so etwas heute nicht mehr gab. Die Sonne strahlte vom blauen Himmel und nicht die Spur einer Wolke war zu sehen. Ein Wetter wie bestellt für ein Kaffeetrinken im Garben.  
• „Willst du mit in den Garten", fragte er Sniff. „Gern, ich suche mir ein sonniges Fleckchen in der Nähe.

Als Harry in den Garten kam, waren seine Tante und Onkel Vernon bereits dort und saßen am Tisch.

**_ZEITGLEICH IM FUCHSBAU_**

Im Fuchsbau herrschte wie bereits die letzten Tage absolute Hektik. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen waren in vollem Gange und die jeweiligen Brauteltern übertragen einander an Ideen. Genau genommen waren es die Mütter und zwischen Mrs. Delacour und Molly Weasley war ein regelrechter Wettbewerb entbrannt. Die Beiden versuchten ständig sich beim Dekorieren des Gartens oder bei der Planung des Essens usw. zu übertrumpfen. Die anderen Familienmitglieder versuchten so gut es ging den beiden Frauen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die beiden Brautväter waren froh, dass sie jeden morgen zur Arbeit ins Ministerium mussten.

Am heftigsten erwischte es jedoch Ron, Ginny und Fleurs jüngere Schwester Gabrielle. Die Drei mussten ständig die unterschiedlichsten Dinge erledigen und Ron beneidete zum ersten mal seine besten Freund Harry. Er konnte sich kaum etwas schlimmeres vorstellen, als den ganzen Tag das Haus zu putzen, den Garten zu dekorieren oder Tischkarten zu gestalten.  
Gabrielle und Ginny hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit angefreundet und auch Fleurs Spitznahme gehörte der Vergangenheit an. Ginny war ganz froh darüber, dass soviel zu tun war, da fand sie wenigstens keine Zeit an Harry zu denken. Dumm war nur, dass Gabrielle keine Gelegenheit ausließ, um nachzufragen, wann den endlich Harry Potter kommen würde. Seit dem Trimagischen Tournier, war Harry für sie so etwas wie ein Idol für sie. Ginny hingegen bekam jedes Mal ein unangenehmes Gefühl in der Magengegend und statt einer Antwort zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. Harry hatte ihr tatsächlich noch nicht verraten, wann er in den Fuchsbau kommen wollte.

Die beiden Mädchen waren dabei im Garten bunter Girlanden anzubringen, als von der Straße her lautes Gegröle zu hören war. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange, bis eine ganze Gruppe schwarz vermummter Gestalten den Weg entlang kam. Sie versuchten gar nicht sich zu verstecken und bisher hatte es auch noch niemand gewagt, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Das Gegröle wurde lauter und zwei weitere Gruppen waren um die Kurve gebogen. Ginny und Gabrielle rannten schreiend ins Haus, worauf Molly und Mrs. Delacour alles fallen ließen und in die Küche gestürzt kamen.

Molly begriff sofort den Ernst der Lage, nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver und war es ins Feuer.  
**• „Arthur – HILFE – ÜBERFALL!"**

Nur 10 Sekunden später stand Arthur neben seiner Frau in der Küche, dicht gefolgt von Mr. Delacour. Innerhalb von nur einer Minute füllte sich die Küche mit Auroen und Mitgliedern des Ordens. In der Zwischenzeit hatte die erste Gruppe Totesser den Gartenzaun erreicht und noch bevor irgendjemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, gingen die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen der letzten Tage in Rauch und Flammen auf. Die Verteidiger hatten sich derweil im Haus verteilt und es entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf.

**_ZURÜCK IM LIGUSTERWEG_**

Es war ein seltsames Schauspiel – Kaffeetrinken im Garten des Ligusterwegs. So etwas hatte es in dieser Familie noch nie gegeben. Vernon hatte sich von Petunia überreden lassen, wie würde Harry ein Rätsel bleiben. Onkel Vernon fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl und warf in regelmäßigen Abständen misstrauische Blicke zum Gartenzaun. Glücklicher Weise war die Hecke zu den Nachbarn dank Harry guter Pflege hoch und dicht, was wohl auch eines von Petunias Argumenten gewesen war. Und auch wenn es Vernon nur ungern zugeben wollte, den Garten hatte Harry in den letzen paar Wochen gut hinbekommen.

Nach den vergangenen Jahren, war es das angenehmste Kaffeetrinken und Harry konnte es noch immer nicht glauben. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte ihm seine Tante erzählt, sie hätte mit Vernon wegen des „Malerns" gesprochen und ihn überzeugen können und er wollte es Harry persönlich beim Kaffee im Garten sagen. Zunächst hatte Harry an einen schlechten Scherz gedacht, doch seine Tante beteuerte ihm, dass es wirklich so wäre auch wenn es sie viel Überzeugungskraft gekostet hatte.

Harry hatte eben Tee eingegossen und sich wieder gesetzt, als sein Onkel sich räusperte. „Also Petunia möchte das du unsere Wohnung malerst und da ich sehe, dass du den Garten auch brauchbar hinbekommen hast, habe ich zugestimmt. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie du das machst und mach das ja nicht, wenn ich im Haus bin, doch ich habe nichts gegen eine kleine kostenlose Renovierung. Aber denke daran, wehe es bekommt jemand etwas mit!"

Harry staunte, für die Verhältnisse seines Onkels hatte er sich glatt übertroffen. Er hatte Harry weder angeschrieen noch sich über etwas aufgeregt, man konnte die Erwähnung des Gartens schon fast als ein Lob ansehen und doch hatte er es geschafft, den magischen Aspekt außen vor zu lassen. Aus Harry's Sicht könnte er damit durchaus Politiker werden. Der Rest des Kaffees verlief Schweigend, Harry dachte nach und die beiden Dursley vertieften sich in ihren Kuchen.

Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas, er konnte nicht erklären was es war oder wie er es genau beschreiben sollte, nur das es unangenehm war. Wie zur Bestätigung kam Sniff aus seinem Versteck gekrochen und zischte „GEFAHR!" Als Tante Petunia die Schlange erblickte war sie mit einem panischen Schrei aufgesprungen und Onkel Vernon folgte umgehend. Ohne darauf einzugehen sagte Harry, „keine Angst, das ist ein Freund aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht, wir sollten ins Haus gehen!"

Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Zunächst war es ein undefinierbares Geräusch, welches langsam lauter wurde und nach einer Weile war nur noch ein permanentes Summen zu hören. Wie aus dem Nichts zogen dicke, schwarzgraue Wolken auf und verdunkelten die warme Sommersonne. Die Temperatur sank schlagartig und von allen Seiten zog dicker Nebel in den Garten. Harry kannte diese Vorboten, Dementoren waren im Anmarsch. Es war als wäre ein grauer Herbstabend angebrochen und dann konnte Harry die Dementoren auf der Straße sehen. Die Dudleys standen immer noch völlig apathisch neben Harry, vor Angst wie gelähmt, ohne zu begreifen was vor sich ging.

• „Ins Haus!", schrie Harry jetzt, „dort sollten wir sicher sein." Es klang zwar überzeugt und die Beiden setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, Harry selber war sich da nicht ganz so sicher, ob der Schutzzauber noch von Bestand war. Über dem gesamten Grundstück war jetzt ein leichtes Flimmern zu erkennen, das eine Art Kuppel bildete und genau das, schien die Dementoren zunächst auch zu stoppen.

Dann begann es, aus unterschiedlichen Richtungen schlugen verschiedenfarbige Flüche in die schillernde Kuppel ein, welche immer stärker zu flimmern begann und es passierte das, was Harry schon befürchtet hatte. An einigen Stellen begann sich die Farbe zu ändern und einen Augenblick später standen zwei, in schwarze Umhänge gehüllte Personen, an genau so einer Stelle. Die Beiden schienen auf etwas zu warten und fuchtelten mit den Zauberstäben, doch einige Sekunden später standen sie im Garten.

Harry hatte wie gebannt auf das Geschehen gestarrt und stand vor der Haustür mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand.

• „Nun Potter, seine Lordschaft wünscht dich zu sehen. Wie nett von dir uns die Arbeit abzunehmen, dich zu suchen und uns entgegen zu kommen."

• „Hallo Greyback, wie ich sehe hat Voldemort dich leben lassen, bist du sicher, dass du es diesmal besser machst!"

In dem Augenblick als Harry erkannt hatte, wen er da vor sich hatte, war er aus seiner Starre erwacht und jegliche Angst war verflogen. Zurück blieb ein Gefühl der Konzentration und eine seltsame Ruhe. Zufrieden konnte Harry jetzt die Wirkung seiner Worte sehen, denn Greyback war stehen geblieben und schien verwirrt zu sein. Er tauschte einen Blick mit seinen Begleiter und dieser wandte sich jetzt an Harry.

• „Du magst vielleicht eine alten Werwolf durcheinander bringe aber bei mir ist das etwas anderes."

Harry hatte auch diese Stimme sofort wiedererkannt und erwiderte:  
• „Da wäre ich nicht so sicher Mr. Malfoy, ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass Voldemort sehr erfreut über ihr Versagen im Krankenhaus sein wird."

Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung konnte Harry auch die Wirkung dieser Worte beobachten, doch Lucius Malfoy hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Harry hoffte jedoch mit jeder Minute die verging, dass Hilfe kommen würde, darum versuchte er Zeit zu gewinnen. Er verstand immer noch nicht, wieso niemand vom Orden oder vom Ministerium auftauchte. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Orden ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen würde.

Mr. Malfoy hatte die Überraschung verwunden und mit höhnischen Lachen sagte er:  
• „Ja Potter, du wirst umsonst auf Hilfe warten, der einfältige Orden ist mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, also lass es uns zu ende bringen."

Mit diesen Worten hoben beide ihre Zauberstäbe und feuerten zwei Flüche auf Harry ab. Es war wie ein Reflex, Harry warf sich zu Boden und noch im Fallen schoss er selber ein Stupor . Durch Harry's schnelle Reaktion doch ein wenig überrascht wurde Greyback direkt in die Brust getroffen und flog einige Meter rückwärts durch den Garten. Nur der Umstand, dass er ein Werwolf war machte es möglich, dass er schnell wieder auf den Beinen war.

• „Du willst es auf die harte Tour, Potter" knurrte er wütend.

Harry war hinter einem Pflanzkübel in Deckung gegangen, als dieser mit einem lauten Knall zerfetzt wurde. Wieder hechtet Harry zur Seite und entkam auf diese Weise einem weiteren Fluch. Sein eigener Fluch wurde dieses mal von Lucius Malfoy abgewehrt und dieser lachte wieder höhnisch.

Greyback, der wieder fitt zu sein schien hatte sich ein wenig von Malfoy entfernt und schickte seinen nächsten Fluch auf Harry. Harry hatte nur noch einen Gedanken, durchhalten bis Hilfe auftaucht . Seine Angst war verschwunden und eine überraschende Ruhe schien ihn zu durchströmen. Nur mit der Bewegung seines Zauberstabs lenkte Harry den Fluch so geschickt um, dass dieser Lucius Malfoy traf und ihn von den Füßen riss.

Wütend sprang dieser wieder auf und schoss seinerseits einen Fluch auf Harry, welchem dieser aber geschickt auswich. Hinter ihm zersplitterten die frisch sanierten Gartenmöbel. Nachdem Harry einen weiteren Fluch geblockt hatte und selbst eine Stupor auf Malfoy schoß, geschah etwas seltsames. Der Strahl teilte sich und nur ein kleiner Teil traf Malfoy. Dessen Lachen wurde unterdes immer lauter.  
• „Bist mit deine Kräften wohl schon am Ende, Potter? Draco konnte das in der 4. Klasse besser als du heute.", lästerte er über Harry's verunglückten Zauberspruch.

Durch die seltsame Wirkung des Zauber abgelenkt, spürte Harry plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter. Doch der Schmerz machte ihn auch wieder munter und auch der nächste Schockzauber funktionierte wieder normal, traf aber leider keinen. Von der Seite kam ein Fluch, der Harry nur um haaresbreite verfehlte und Sekunden später hörte Harry hinter sich ein gefährliches Knistern hinter sich. Der alte Schuppen stand in Flammen und Rauch und Qualm begannen in Harry's Augen zu brennen.

Ein zweites Mal war Harry bereits an der Schulter von einem Fluch getroffen worden, doch er achtete nicht weiter darauf. Es hieß nur noch solange durchhalten bis Rettung eintraf. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten schwersten Duellierens rettete sich Harry durch einen waghalsigen Sprung und es gelang ihm noch im Sprung Lucius Malfoy zu schocken. Doch aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Harry sehen, wie bereits eine weitere Gruppe Todesser durch den Riss im Schutzschild in den Garten eindrang. Sofort feuerte Harry eine ganze Salve von Fessel- und Lähmzaubern in die Gruppe, die nicht mit einem so heftigen Widerstand gerechnet hatten und so auf die Hälfte reduziert wurden. Doch dem Rest war es entweder gelungen einen Schutzschild zu beschwören oder auszuweichen und jetzt verteilten sie sich im Garten.

Endlich konnte Harry auf der Straße ebenfalls Kampflärm vernehmen, es kam Hilfe, doch gleichzeitig wurde die Situation bedrohlich. Immer wieder verhielten sich Harry's Zauber seltsam, teilten sich oder trafen ganz andere Ziel., es war besser endlich von hier zu verschwinden. Harry hoffte, dass seine Verwandten in der Lage gewesen waren sich in Sicherheit zu bringen und apparierte ins Wohnzimmer. Genau in dem Augenblick schlugen gleichzeitig drei verschiedenfarbige Flüche an der Stelle in den Boden ein, wo vor einigen Sekunden noch Harry Deckung gesucht hatte.

Harry tauchte im Wohnzimmer wieder auf. Bestürzt mußte Harry erkennen, dass sich seine Verwandten nicht wie erhofft aus dem Staub gemacht hatten. Blaß und völlig apathisch kauerten sie auf dem Sofa. Auch Dudley war in der Zwischenzeit zu Hause eingetroffen und hockte jetzt zwischen seinen Eltern. Zum Glück schien es um das Haus einen weiteren Schutzschild zu geben, denn zwei grelle Lichtblitze, die genau auf das Fenster zuflogen, zerplatzten einige Zentimeter vor der Fensterscheibe an einem unsichtbaren Hindernis.

• „Verdammt, was macht ihr denn noch hier,"  
stieß Harry hervor, doch weder sein Onkel noch Tante Petunia gaben einen Laut von sich. Stumme Tränen liefen seiner Tante aus den Augen und Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was jetzt zu tun war. Im Garten hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit immer mehr Angreifer versammelt und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange der Schutzschild um das Haus halten würde. Bereits einige Male war ein gefährliches Knirschen aus der Mauer und von der Decke zu hören und das Beben durch die Einschläge schien nicht mehr zu Enden. Das Licht hatte zu flackern begonnen und die unterschiedlichen Flüche schufen einen unheimliche Atmosphäre im Haus.

Endlich hatte Harry eine Idee:  
• „Ich bring euch in Sicherheit aber ihr müßt euch ganz fest aneinander festhalten!"

Es war ein seltsames Bild und wäre die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte Harry sich vor lachen bestimmt nicht mehr halten können. Dudley umklammerte krampfhaft seinen Vater oder besser er versuchte es, denn seine Hände reichten kaum bis auf den Rücken von Vernon. Tante Petunia ihrerseits hatte die Arme um die Beiden gelegt. Für einen Moment stand Harry unschlüssig vor dem seltsamen Haufen. Wie sollte er anfangen, doch schließlich legte Harry seine Arme ebenfalls um die Drei und wenig später tauchten alle Vier in einer staubigen Kammer wieder auf.

Die drei Dursleys schauten sich vorsichtig um. Es herrschte brütende Hitze unter dem Dach und die Luft roch nach Staub. Die schmutzigen Fenster ließen keinen Blick nach Draußen zu und bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, flüsterte Harry:  
• „Psst, seit bitte still und verhaltet euch ruhig, ich hole Hilfe und bin so schnell wie möglich zurück."  
Tante Petunia schaute auf, doch da war Harry bereits wieder verschwunden.

Harry tauchte direkt in seinem Zimmer wieder auf. Hedwig flatterte aufgeregt im Käfig herum und Sniff wurde, als Harry eintraf, auf dem Bett sichtbar.  
• „Schnell, wir müssen verschwinden!"  
Sniff kroch zu ihm und wand sich wieder um Harry's Arm, während Hedwig auf der Schulter landete. Dieser warf sich den Umhang über, griff den Rucksack und war sofort wieder verschwunden.

Harry hatte das Gefühl als müßte er sich durch einen engen Spalt quetschen, so ähnlich wie bei seinem ersten Apparieren in den Grimmauld Place. Dann stand Harry vor dem Wasserspeier zum Büro des Schulleiters in Hogwarts. Fast im selben Moment öffnete sich die geheime Tür und Professor McGonagall stürzte heraus und prallte mit Harry zusammen.

• „Mr. Potter, Harry, wie kommst du hierher?"

• „Wir wurden überfallen und da keine Hilfe kam und mir nichts besseres einfiel kamen wir hierher. Ich habe meine Verwandten in die Heulende Hütte gebracht."

Die provisorische Schulleiterin blickte bestürzt und bewundert auf den jungen Mann, der gerade wieder aufgestanden war. Wie sehr hatte sich der Junge in den letzten Wochen bloß verändert und jetzt bekam alles einen Sinn. Ein scheinbarer Großangriff auf den Fuchsbau, von dem sie eben erfahren hatte als Ablenkungsmanöver um an Harry Potter heranzukommen.

• „Der Fuchsbau ist überfallen wurden und ich wollte eben nach Draußen um zum Fuchsbau zu apparieren. Es gibt eine Menge Verwundete und vielleicht auf Tote, ich wollte helfen. Doch laß uns zunächst zu Hagrid gehen, er soll sich erst mal um deine Verwandten kümmern."

• „Das dauert zu lange,"  
und mit diesen Worten griff Harry nach dem Arm vom McGonagall und tauchte im nächsten Moment in Hagrids Hütte wieder auf. Fang war knurrend aufgesprungen, bis er Harry erkannte und diesen freudig begrüßte. Hagrid hingegen starrte verblüfft auf Harry und die Schulleiterin als wären 2 Geister vor ihm erschienen. Auch McGonagall war noch immer sprachlos über das was soeben passiert war.

Harry ging zu Hagrid und begrüßte diesen freundlich.  
• „Hallo Hagrid, schön dich zu sehen, wir brauchen deine Hilfe."  
Hagrid, der endlich seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte, war aufgestanden:  
• „Hallo Harry, auch schön dich wieder zusehen, was ist passiert?"  
McGonagall hatte sich beruhigt und erklärte Hagrid die Situation worauf dieser sich sofort auf den Weg zur Heulenden Hütte machte. Dann wandte sich die Schulleiterin an Harry:  
• „Das musst du mir erklären, man kann in Hogwarts nicht apparieren."

Harry blickte auf,  
• „später Professor, bitte, ich will zum Fuchsbau, wollen sie mit oder nicht?"   
Dabei blickte er sie mit seine grünen Augen an, dass sie keinen Ton mehr hervorbrachte und nur nicken konnte.  
Es war viel schwieriger für Harry in Hogwarts als im Grimmauld Place zu apparieren und Harry wollte nicht blindlings in eine Falle stolpern.  
• „Professor, wenn ich uns zum Fuchsbau bringe, können sie dann einen Schutzschild beschwören?"

Nach diesen Vorbereitungen apparierten sie zum Fuchsbau und ohne die Vorsichtsmaßnahme hätten sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Chance erhalten sich umzusehen.

• „Harry, Minerva, was um alles in der Welt habt ihr hier zu suchen?"  
Die Stimme gehörte Arthur Weasley und kam aus einer der Zimmerecken. McGonagall Schild wurde von zwei weiteren Flüchen getroffen und begann bedrohlich zu flackern. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und die Beiden suchten sich ein wenig Deckung. Harry schaute sich um, im ganzen Raum lagen regungslose Menschen und ohne weiter auf das Geschehen zu achten, griff Harry nach dem nächstgelegen Verletzten um kurz darauf im St. Mungo wieder aufzutauchen. Er war direkt in der vierte Etage erschienen und sofort kamen zwei Heiler auf ihn zu gerannt. Als Harry die Situation in aller Schnelle erklärt hatte wurde schnell eine Notstation eingerichtet und zusätzliches Personal angefordert. In der Zeit war Harry schon wieder im Fuchsbau. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis alle Bewußtlosen im Krankenhaus waren und Harry genau in der Ecke wieder auftauchte, wo sich Arthur verschanzt hatte. Remus war ebenfalls hier in Deckung gegangen und jetzt als Harry aufgetaucht war, hatte er sich schnell umgesehen. Dabei fiel im auf, dass die Verletzten verschwunden waren. „Harry ihr solltet verschwinden, was ist mit den Verletzten?"

„Die sind im St. Mungo zunächst in Sicherheit, was ist mit den anderen?"

Harry der selbst einen Schutzschild beschworen hatte, wurde durch den Aufprall eines Fluchs von den Füßen gerissen, rappelte sich aber sofort wieder auf und ging hinter einen Ecke in Deckung.   
„So lange die nicht wissen, dass ich nicht mehr im Ligusterweg bin, werden sie nie aufhören!" und Harry verschwand.  
Remus verstand überhaupt nichts mehr und suchte Blickkontakt zu McGonagall.

Harry hatte einen einfachen Plan, er machte sich unsichtbar und apparierte nach Draußen. Dort verschaffte er sich einen kurzen Überblick. Der gesamte Fuchsbau war umzingelt und vor dem Garten stand eine große Gruppe Totesser. Diese Gruppe war ein gutes Ziel. Harry hatte sich überlegt, wenn er gezielt geräuschlos apparieren konnte, sollte es umgekehrt auch möglich sein.  
Mit diesem Ziel apparierte Harry auf den Feldweg in einige Entfernung, bei der er noch gut zu erkennen war, die ihm aber noch ein wenig Handlungsfreiheit verschaffte.

Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall als Harry diesmal erschien. Dann herrschte plötzlich Totenstille. Sämtliche Totesser hatten ihren Angriff unterbrochen und sich erschrocken in Richtung Harry gedreht. Jetzt waren sämtliche Augen, die der Totesser und die der Verteidiger auf ihn gerichtet. Mehr wollte Harry auch nicht erreichen. In schneller folge schoß er einige Schockzauber in die Menge und war dann mit einem weniger lauten Knall wieder verschwunden.

Vor dem Fuchsbau herrschte unter den Totessern Verwirrung. Der Auftrag lautete den Fuchsbau mit allen Mitteln so lange anzugreifen, bis Harry Potter im Ligusterweg gefangen genommen wurden war. Jetzt war aber genau dieser Harry Potter soeben hier gewesen, konnte also unmöglich im Ligusterweg gefangen genommen werden.  
Da tauchten zwei weitere Totesser auf und begann mit den Führern der Gruppen zu reden. Daraufhin rannten diese zu ihren Gruppen und nur wenig später waren alle verschwunden.

Die Verteidiger hatten das Schauspiel verwundert verfolgt, doch als Harry wieder auftauchte schauten alle gespannt auf ihn.  
„Nun schaut mich bloß nicht alle so an! Ich habe nichts riskantes oder unüberlegtes getan, sagt mir lieber was mit den anderen ist."

Mad Eye Moody kam aus einer Ecke gekrochen und putzte sich den Staub von den Sachen. „Ist schon gut Junge! Keiner behauptet so etwas, ganz im Gegenteil, du warst großartig." Aus Mad Eyes Mund ein solches Lob, hatte einiges zu bedeuten, doch Harry drängte es zu wissen, was mit seinen Freunden war. Dann meldete sich Mr. Weasley, „sie müssen irgendwo oben, laßt uns nachsehen!" Arthur hatte noch nicht ausgeredet, da rannte Harry bereits die Treppe nach oben. Das von dort noch kein Zeichen gekommen, hatte nichts gutes zu bedeuten. Molly und Mrs. Delacour lagen bewußtlos an einem der oberen Fenster. Die beiden Männer waren Harry gefolgt und Arthur kniete neben den beiden Frauen. „Sie leben noch, wir sollten sie so schnell wie möglich ins St. Mungo bringen. Alastor, Remus seit ihr so nett!" Im Flur lagen weitere Bewußtlose um die sich zwei der verbliebenen Verteidiger kümmerten. In der Zeit, wo sich die Männer um die Verwundeten kümmerten, war Harry weiter gelaufen um in den Zimmern nach seinen Freunden zu suchen. Er fand alle drei in Rons Zimmer und auch sie waren bewußtlos. Arthur war hinter Harry ins Zimmer getreten. „Sie leben," stieß Harry hervor. „Ich bring sie ins Krankenhaus." Die Drei lagen dicht beieinander und so war es für Harry leicht mit allen ins St. Mungo zu apparieren.

Mr. Weasley konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, _dieser Junge,_ dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Brautleuten. Im Flur stieß McGonagall zu ihm. „Unten haben wir die restlichen Verletzten versorgt. Es sind inzwischen auch zwei Heiler hier im Haus. Es gab zum Glück keine Toten, fehlt noch jemand?" Doch genau in diesem Augenblick stießen sie auf Fleur und Bill. Wie die meisten andren waren auch sie bewusstlos aber noch am leben. „Bringen wir sie auch ins Krankenhaus" und wenig später waren die Verteidiger im St. Mungo wieder vereint.

Mad Eye hatte sie schon erwartet. „Hat irgend jemand eine Erklärung oder eine Idee?"

Harry kam zu den anderen: „vielleicht ich. Der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau war ein Ablenkungsmanöver um die Leute vom Ligusterweg fern zu halten. Nachdem der Überfall heute früh vereitelt wurde, dann die Entführung mißlungen war, wollte Lucius Malfoy mit aller Macht seinem Meister einen Erfolg beweisen. Doch sie haben wohl die Schutzzauber unterschätzt ... oh nein, ich habe meine Verwandten ganz vergessen. Wir müssen zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Warte Harry," mischte sich McGonagall ein. „Du bleibst erst mal hier, läßt dich verarzten und kannst dann nach kommen. Ich kümmere mich in der Zwischenzeit um deine Verwandten."

Nachdem McGonagall verschwunden war, waren zu Harry's Ärger wieder eine ganze Reihe Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Ein Heiler kam zu Harry, untersuchte ihn um dann zu erklären, dass er sich eigentlich nicht erklären könnte, wieso dem Patienten nichts fehlte. Schließlich hatte man den Heiler davon unterrichtet, dass Harry während des Kampfes von einigen Flüchen getroffen wurde. Besonders seltsam war, dass auch die Verwunden an der Schulter bereits verheilt waren. Doch Harry hütete sich, jemanden davon zu erzählen, es gab schon genügend andere Dinge und am liebsten wäre Harry sofort wieder verschwunden. Doch zunächst mußte er wissen, was mit seinen Freunden war.

Mad Eye Moody, der so etwas wohl vermutete rief Harry zu sich. „So schnell kannst du dich nicht aus dem Staub machen. Was ist bei dir zu Hause passiert?"

Harry schaute in die erwartungsvollen Gesichter. Einfach verschwinden konnte er diesmal wohl nicht.  
„Also wir waren im Garten beim Kaffeetrinken ..." und so berichtete Harry was sich im Ligusterweg ereignet hatte. Niemand hatte Harry unterbrochen und jetzt nachdem er fertig war, herrschte bedrückendes Schweigen. Schließlich räusperte sich Moody: „War sicher kein schönes Gefühl als keine Hilfe auftauchte. Der Plan der Totesser war wirklich gut durchdacht und wir können nur froh sein, dass die sowohl die Schutzzauber und zum Anderen ganz besonders dich unterschätzt haben. Ich kann nur sagen, dass ich sehr Stolz auf dich bin, mein Junge. Es hätte wohl kaum jemand effektiver und überlegter handeln können als du. Leider zeigt uns das Ganze aber auch, dass die Schutzzauber langsam an Stärke verlieren. Wir müssen uns überlegen, wie wir weiter machen."

„Was wird aus meinen Verwandten?" warf Harry ein.

Mad Eye schien zu überlegen, „ich denke mal, nachdem die Pläne der Totesser erst einmal gescheitert sind, können wir davon ausgehen, dass heute oder morgen nicht so schnell wieder ein Angriff erfolgt. Vielleicht sollten deine Verwandten für einige Zeit zu deiner fahren. Ich komme mit nach Hogwarts, dann können wir das klären."

„Ich will vorher nur noch mal nach meinen Freunden sehen, ich komme gleich wieder!" Harry ging auf die Zimmertür zu, durch die er vorhin Mr. Weasley verschwinden sah. In der Tür traf er auf einen kräftig gebauten Mann, der ihm den Weg versperrte. „Nur für Familienangehörige, bist du einer?" brummte er ohne Anstalten zu machen Harry den Weg frei zu geben.  
Sogleich war hinter ihm eine aufgebrachte Stimme zu hören. „Hey, Ajax, laß den Jungen sofort durch, das ist Harry! Er gehört doch praktisch zur Familie." Der Mann trat einen Schritt zur Seite, „tschuldigung, habe ich nicht gewußt." Harry nickte dem Mann zu und ging zu Mr. Weasley. Die ganze Familie war in den umliegenden Betten verteilt. Alle lagen ruhig da und schienen zu schlafen. Als Harry zu Arthur aufblickte, sagte dieser leise: „Wir hatten wohl alle Glück, die Heiler sagen es ist nichts Ernstes und in einigen Stunden würden sie wieder aufwachen."

Harry blickte traurig auf seine Freunde und sein Blick blieb an Ginny haften. Ihr blasses Gesicht stand in Kontrast zu ihren leuchtend roten Haaren und Harry war froh zu sehen, wie sich die Decke regelmäßig hob und senkte.  
_Sogar wenn ich nicht in ihrer Nähe bin, ist sie meinetwegen in Gefahr und verletzt worden. So darf es einfach nicht weiter gehen!_

Harry riß sich von dem Anblick los, verabschiedete sich kurz von Arthur und verließ raschen Schrittes das Zimmer. Verwundert über die plötzliche Reaktion, schaute ihm Arthur hinter. So kannte er Harry gar nicht.

Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzublicken lief Harry direkt zu Moody. „Können wir?"

Verwundert über die plötzliche Eile schaute der alte Exauror auf den jungen Mann. „Ist irgend etwas mit dir?"

„Nicht, ich will nur nach meinen Verwandten sehen."

„Na wenn du es sagst.," und nachdenklich folgte er Harry in die Heulende Hütte.

Der Raum hatte sich in der vergangen Stunde ein wenig verändert. Hagrid hatte sich im Rahmen seiner Möglichkeiten alle Mühe gegeben den Dursleys ein wenig den Schrecken zu nehmen. Doch sonderlich war ihm das nicht gelungen. Die Dursleys erinnerten sich noch zu gut an das erste Zusammentreffen mit Hagrid und besonders Dudley dachte mit Schrecken daran. Zum Glück war irgendwann McGonagall erschienen und in der Zwischenzeit saßen alle bei einer Tasse Tee um den alten Tisch der genau wie die Sessel und der Rest des Zimmers von Staub befreit war.

Harry tauchte zusammen mit Mad Eye in der Heulenden Hütte auf. Während man Petunia die Erleichterung ansehen konnte, verfinsterten sich die Züge von Vernon. Die Anwesenheit von Harry schien der zündende Funke für seinen aufgestauten Ärger zu sein, denn nach dem Auftauchen von Harry war er wütend aufgesprungen:

„Ich habe es immer gewusst, eines Tages wirst du unser Untergang sein. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass ich mich von deiner Tante bequatschen lassen habe, einen Schritt auf dich zuzugehen. Aber das war mein letzter Fehler, du wirst unser Haus ein für alle mal verlassen, ich habe genug von dir und deinesgleichen."

Im Verlauf dieser Ansprache hatte sich Vernon drohen vor dem Tisch aufgebaut und stand jetzt mit wutrotem Kopf vor Harry. Bevor aber Harry irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, schob Mad Eye ihn zur Seite und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden.

„Halt die Luft an Dursley! Dieser Junge hat euch heute wahrscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Es gibt da draußen leider eine große Gruppe von unseresgleichen, wie du sagst, die sich einem irren Schwarzmagier angeschlossen haben. In dessen Auftrag quälen oder töten sie auch völlig unbeteiligte Menschen und machen keinen Unterschied zwischen Zauberern, Hexen oder Muggeln, also euresgleichen. So ein Egoist wie du es bist, kann es wohl kaum verstehen, dass es Leute gibt, die sich für andere einsetzten, ganz egal ob es für Bekannte, Freunde oder sogar Leute ist, die ihm in der Vergangenheit übel mitgespielt haben!"

Vernon war schrittweise zurückgewichen und hatte sich schließlich wieder neben den Rest seiner Familie gesetzt.

„Vielleicht können wir dann ja jetzt wie zivilisierte Leute vernünftig miteinander reden."  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes erschienen zwei weitere Stühle und zwei zusätzliche Tassen und Harry setzte sich neben Moody an den Tisch.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Tante Petunia leise.

McGonagall erklärte was passiert war und Mad Eye ergänzte sie dabei.  
"Euerem Haus ist nichts passiert und der Garten wird in Ordnung gebracht. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Lord Voldemort wenig Interesse an euch hat und da wir jetzt vorgewarnt sind, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass es einen weiteren Angriff geben wird. Als Vorsichtsmaßnahme könntet ihr ja für einige Tage zu Verwandten ziehen. Für Harry's Sicherheit werden wir sogen."

Die Dursleys gaben sich damit zufrieden, es blieb ihnen eigentlich auch nichts anderes übrig. Tante Petunia war die einzige, die sich von Harry verabschiedete bevor Mad Eye sich um den Rücktransport der Dursleys kümmerte.

Nachdem die Dursleys wieder zu Hause waren und Moody zurück kam, saßen Harry und McGonagall noch am Tisch und unterhielten sich. Mad Eye setzte sich dazu und nachdem er eine Weile zugehört hatte sagte er schließlich:  
• „Nun Harry, was machen wir nun mit dir?

• „Ich würde sagen im Grimmauld Place sollte es sicher genug sein und eigentlich wollte ich in der nächsten Woche sowieso in den Fuchsbau."

• „Einverstanden, ich rede mit den Weasley."

Harry überlegte noch ein wenig, doch schließlich entschied er sich doch zu fragen.  
• „Ich weis nicht wie ich es sagen soll, doch ich habe das Gefühl, mit meinem Zauberstab stimmt etwas nicht."

Mad Eye nickte,  
• „nachdem was du erzählt hast könnte tatsächlich so etwas sein. Ich habe noch ein wenig Zeit, wir schauen am Besten noch bei Mr. Ollivander vorbei. Dann sehen wir weiter."


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Zurück im Grimmauld Place**

Als Harry mit Mad Eye im Tropfenden Kessel ankam, war ungewöhnlich viel los. In den letzten Wochen hatten sich die Leute kaum noch auf die Straße gewagt oder sich in einer Kneipe auf einen Feuerwhisky oder ähnliches getroffen. Moody ging direkt zum Wirt und fragte, was der Anlass sei.

• „Hallo Mad Eye, der vereitelte Überfall hat sich schnell herumgesprochen und die Leute sind froh, dass endlich mal jemand den Anhängern von Du weist schon wem Einhalt geboten haben. Seit ein paar mehr Auroren hier auf Patrouille gehen und Ollivander sein Geschäft wieder geöffnet hat sind auch ein paar mehr Zauberer in der Winkelgasse."

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Wirt, dnn gingen Mad Eye, dicht gefolgt von Harry weiter durch die Geheimtür in die Winkelgasse, wo sie zielstrebig den Landen von Mr. Ollivander aufsuchten. Harry wandte sich an Mad Eye:  
• „Das hatte ich ja schon wieder total vergessen. Seit wann ist Mr. Ollivander eigentlich wieder zurück?"

• „Er tauchte vor 3 Wochen genauso unauffällig wieder auf, wie er vor einige Monaten verschwunden war. Ich bin auch direkt danach bei ihm gewesen, als mir einer unserer Leute erzählte, dass Mr. Ollivander wieder in seinem Geschäft wäre. Als ich bei ihm war, rückte er nicht so recht heraus, warum und wohin er so heimlich verschwunden war. Er erzählte mir, er wäre unterwegs gewesen unter anderen um sehr spezielle Zutaten für neue Zauberstäbe zu beschaffen."

• „Das klingt ja wirklich sehr geheimnisvoll. Können wir ihm denn dann noch vertrauen?"

• „Der Orden hat Ollivander und sein Geschäft die letzten drei Wochen ständig überwacht und nichts verdächtiges beobachten können. Doch ein gesundes Misstrauen kann in der heutigen Zeit nichts schaden. Außerdem sind wir ja aus geschäftlichen Gründen bei ihm."

Als sie das Geschäft von Mr. Ollivander betraten, blickte sich Harry verwundert um. Es erinnerte nichts sehr viel an den säuberlichen Laden, der nach Holz und geheimnisvollen Zutaten duftete. Auch Moody blickte sich irritiert um. In den letzten drei Wochen schien sich hier im Geschäft nichts verändert zu haben. Auf den Schränken lag noch immer eine dicke Staubschicht und nur die Verkaufstheke war oberflächlich sauber gemacht wurden. Das Geschäft wirkte noch immer verlassen und auch Kundschaft schien nicht da zu sein.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bis Mr. Ollivander aus einem Hinterzimmer angeschlurft kam.  
• „Schön sie wieder zu sehen, Mr. Potter, ah und Alastor Moody, ich habe von der Auseinandersetzung gehört, endlich mal ein Lichtblick."

• „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Mad Eye und deutete auf die Schränke.

• „Oh, sie meinen die Unordnung, nun ja. Ich bin noch nicht zum Saubermachen gekommen und außerdem wirkt das Geschäft so unauffälliger. Es streicht immer noch eine Menge Gesindel auf der Straße herum."

Die Männer unterhielten sich einen Augenblick über die Ereignisse der vergangen Stunden und schließlich erklärte Moody den Grund ihres Besuches. Harry reichte Mr. Ollivander seinen Zauberstab, den dieser genauestens untersuchte.

• „Äußerlich kann ich an ihrem Zauberstab nichts feststellen, es ist daher wahrscheinlich, dass es an der Abstimmung auf ihre Person liegt."

Verwundert blickte Harry den Mann an.

• „Ich dachte immer der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer und ist damit genau passend."

Mr. Ollivander lächelte,  
• „so ist es auch im allgemeinen. Aber es gibt Zauberer, deren Macht sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert, z.B. sie werden Mächtiger oder erschließen sich neue Bereiche usw. Trifft etwas davon auf sie zu, Mr. Potter?"

Harry überlegte, was sollte er Mr. Ollivander sagen.  
• „Ich würde sagen vielleicht von allen ein wenig."

• „Nun gut Mr. Potter, dann müssen wir ihren Zauberstab neu abstimmen. Dafür ist es notwendig, dass sie einige Zauber ausführen. Zunächst werden sie 3 mal den Stupor auf diese Box ausführen. Danach wird der Kasten drei Zauber auf sie abschießen, die sie bitte mit eine Protego abwehren. Wenn wir damit fertig sind, müssen sie mir den Stab allerdings für einige Tage überlassen, damit ich ihn neu einstellen kann. Ich muss auch dazu sagen, dass sich Zauberstäbe nicht unbegrenzt verändern lassen. Ist eine Abstimmung nicht mehr möglich, braucht der Zauberer einen neuen Zauberstab.

Moody schaute skeptisch als Mr. Ollivander auf das Abgebend des Zauberstabes zu sprechen kam und auch Harry war sich nicht sicher.  
• „Wir der Stab bis Montag fertig?", fragte er daher vorsichtig.

Mr. Ollivander schien kurz zu überlegen, doch dann antwortete er:  
• „Bis Montag Mittag solle ich mit dem Stab soweit sein, dass sie ihn abholen können."

Nachdem das geklärt war, gingen sie in ein Hinterzimmer, wo Harry die notwendige Prozedur durchführte und kurz darauf verabschieden sich Harry und Mad Eye von Mr. Ollivander. Die Beiden verließen das Geschäft und gingen einige Schritte ziellos durch die Winkelgasse.

• „Und du bist sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war, deine Zauberstab aus der Hand zu geben. Es kann jederzeit einen neuen Angriff geben!"

Harry blickte zu Mad Eye,  
• „Das würde ich nicht unbedingt sagen aber es ist nötig. Apparieren kann ich im Notfall auch ohne den Stab."

• „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, wir sollten uns aber langsam auf den Weg in den Grimmauld Place machen. Bis ich mit Arthur geredet habe, wird das wohl erst mal dein neues Zuhause sein. Aber du bist ja nicht allein und hast einen Gast im Haus."

• „Fili, stimmt, die habe ich ganz vergessen. Ist sie allein im Grimmauld Place?"

• „Nein, keine Sorge. Tonks ist dort geblieben und die Beiden wissen wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal was von den Ereignissen!"

Harry war stehen geblieben und dachte nach.  
• „Du Moody, ich würde gern noch etwas erledigen. Ich habe wegen der ganzen Ereignisse noch nicht einmal nachgesehen, was mir Professor Dumbledore mir hinterlassen hat. Können wir uns nicht halb Neun im Grimmauld Place treffen?"

Man konnte es Alastor Moody förmlich ansehen, dass ihm die Idee nicht gefiel.  
• „Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, doch ich kann dich auch verstehen. Wenn du mir versicherst, dass du an einem sicheren Ort bist und nichts unüberlegtes machst, bin ich einverstanden."

Überrascht schaute Harry den Mann an, er hatte nicht mit einer Zustimmung gerechnet.  
• „Ich verspreche ich passe auf und versichere dir, dass der Ort so sicher wie der Grimmauld Place selber ist." Dann verabschiedete er sich und apparierte in das kleine Kaminzimmer im Grimmauld Place.

Wie schon bei den letzten Besuchen, entzündete sich in dem Augenblick, als Harry den Raum betrat und auch ein gemütliches Licht erhellte das Zimmer. Harry's machte es sich am Kamin bequem. Der Rucksack lag noch immer in einem Sessel und Harry zog ihn zu sich heran. Als er ihn öffnete fielen ihm zunächst die Sachen von Fili ins Auge und es war ihm fast peinlich zwischen den Frauensachen nach dem Kästchen von Professor Dumbledore zu kramen. Als Harry den Kasten schließlich herausgeholt hatte, schwebte Sir Francis herein.

• „Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Fehlt dir etwas, du siehst ziemlich müde aus."

Als ihm Harry von den Ereignissen erzählte, war auch dem alten Hausgeist die Bestürzung anzusehen.

• „Werden sich deine Freunde keine Sorgen machen, wenn du einfach verschwindest."

• „Ich brauche ein wenig Zeit für mich um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und das habe ich Mad Eye auch gesagt und er hat zugestimmt. Meine Freunde kennen mich gut genug, um sich nicht zuviel Sorgen zu machen."

• „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir den Rest des Hauses zeige, vielleicht bringt dich das auf andere Gedanken."

• „Das klingt wirklich gut", erwiderte Harry und stellte die Schachtel mit den Hinterlassenschaften auf den kleinen Tisch. Dann stand er auf und folgte dem Hausgeist, der ihn diesmal nach oben führte.

In der zweiten Etage erklärte Sir Francis:  
• „Das meiste auf dieser Etage ist bereits zugänglich. Du kennst bereits die Bibliothek und das Schlafzimmer von Sirius Mutter. Des weiteren gibt es noch ein weiteres Privatzimmer der Familie Black neben dem Schlafzimmer und zwei geheime Zimmer die an die Bibliothek grenzen. Da gibt es aber nicht viel zu sehen."

Sie stiegen eine weitere Etage höher und Sir Francis schwebte zu einer Tür. Als sie durch diese Tür traten, verschlug es Harry die Sprache. Auch dieser Raum war seit Jahren nicht mehr betreten worden. Es gab überraschender Weise nicht so voll Staub und Schmutz und so war die alte Pracht noch vorhanden. Es war ein riesiger Saal in dem von allen Seiten durch Fenster und Türen Licht herein fiel. Der Boden bestand aus hellem polierten Marmor genau wie die vielen Säulen, die aber in ihrem braunen Farbton wie große Baumstämme wirkten. Auf den glatten Säulen waren Ornamente von Zweigen, Blättern und Blüten eingearbeitet und von den Kapitellen gingen Bögen in Form von dicken Ästen auseinander, welche die Decke trugen. Alles war so angelegt, dass man das Gefühl hatte in einem verwunschenen Wald zu stehen.  
Obwohl dieser Teil des Hauses viel sauberer war, hatte die Zeit aber auch hier ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Einige Reparaturen und neue Farbe würden sich auch hier gut machen.

Harry stand immer noch fassungslos direkt hinter dem geheimen Eingang und konnte sich von dem Anblick kaum losreisen.

• „Ich hatte dir ja gesagt, warte bis du den Rest des Hauses siehst. Schau dich ruhig um und falls du dich wunderst, ja die beiden Hauselfen haben den Raum die letzten Jahre sauber gehalten."

Langsam schlenderte Harry durch den großen Saal. Durch die Fenster konnte er sehen, dass es außen eine große Terrasse gab. Die Wände des Saals waren vor langer Zeit sicher einmal weiß gewesen und es gab eine Vielzahl riesiger Spiegel, wodurch der Raum noch größer wirkte. Als Harry eine breite Treppe sah, die nach unter führte, schaute er sich verwundert zu Sir Francis um.

• „Ganz recht, das ist der eigentliche Eingang zum Ballsaal, doch auch dieser wurde versteckt und ist seit Jahrzehnten unbenutzt."

Genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Eingangs führten zwei große Flügeltüren nach draußen. Als Harry die Tür erreichte, schwangen die beiden Flügel von selbst auf und warme Abendluft strömte in den Saal. Der Außenbereich schien den Elfen nicht zugänglich zu sein, denn der Zustand der Terrasse war einfach nur erbärmlich. Von der Fassade bröckelte der Putz und das steinerne Geländer war stellenweise nicht mehr vorhanden. Auf dem Geländer und dem Dach saßen oder standen die unterschiedlichsten Figuren, die zu bedauern waren. Ihnen hatten die vergangenen Jahre wohl am heftigsten zugesetzt. Einige fehlten Gliedmaßen, andere hatten Löcher und eine kleine Gruppe geflügelter Knaben sahen inzwischen aus wie kleine Neger. Harry tat es weh, wenn er eine solche Pracht in einem so trostlosen Zustand sah. Am liebsten hätte er sofort Hand angelegt, doch es wäre wohl sogar über seine Kräfte gegangen, diese Schäden auf die Schnelle zu beheben. Stattdessen ging er weiter und nährte sich der baufälligen Balustrade.

Es war jetzt das zweite Mal, dass Harry nicht glauben wollte was er jetzt sah. Einige Meter neben ihm führte eine Wendeltreppe in einen großen Garten. Das Haus hatte tatsächlich einen Garten und dieser musste vor Jahren prächtig gewesen sein. Jetzt war davon kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Auf der einen Seite hatten Rosen die angrenzende Mauer völlig überwuchert doch gleichzeitig verbreiteten die wilden Rosenblüten einen betörenden Duft, der bis nach oben stieg.

Der Garten war in drei Terrassen angelegt und vom Haus zog sich ei Wasserlauf bis auf die unterste Terrasse, wo er in einen kleinen Teich mündete. Wasser floss hier aber schon geraume zeit nicht mehr, wenn man von dem anfallenden Regenwasser absah. An einigen Stellen gab es noch ein paar gelbgrüne Pfützen und auch der Teich war mit einer grünen Brühe angefüllt. Harry war neugierig und stieg die lange Wendeltreppe nach unten.

Die Treppe endete auf einem kleine Podest genau neben einem großen Bassin, angefüllt mit stinkendem schwarzgrünem Schlamm. Man konnte nur vermuten, dass vor Jahren von hier Wasser in den Garten geflossen war. Auch die Gruppe Nymphen, die neben dem Becken versammelt war, scheinen der alten Zeit nachzutrauern.  
Harry folgte dem Weg in den Garten und schaute sich um. Als er sich das Haus der Blacks von dieser Seite ansah, hätte er nie geglaubt, dass es in einer Londoner Straße zu finden war. Doch zunächst stach der Zustand ins Auge, das Haus hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Von der Fassade war der Putz abgefallen und von den reichen Verzierungen war kaum noch etwas erhalten. Die vielen Figuren, die auf den Zinnen, Absätzen und Mauervorsprüngen verteilt waren, schienen alle traurig in den Garten zu schauen und Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich beobachtet. Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Turm, der das große Gebäude noch um einige Meter überragte.

Sir Francis war stillschweigend hinter Harry hergeschwebt und hatte dem Jungen Zeit gelassen, sich alles anzusehen. Jetzt, da Harry stehen geblieben war, kam er wieder näher.

• „Was ist das für ein Turm?", fragte Harry den Hausgeist. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es noch höher gehen könnte."

• „Oh, der Herrenturm, den hatte ich schon fast vergessen. Es muss Jahre her sein, dass ich das letzte Mal dort gewesen bin."

Harry blickte abwesend in Richtung Haus. Sir Francis war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry überhaupt zugehört hatte, daher fragte er:  
• „Harry, alles in Ordnung?"

Dieser schreckte auf,  
• „Ja schon, ich habe mir nur gerade vorgestellt, wie es hier einmal ausgesehen haben kann. Wir müssen unbedingt etwas unternehmen, am liebsten würde ich gleich anfangen, doch nachdem was heute schon passiert ist, fühle ich mich doch ein wenig ausgelaugt. Aber können wir noch einen Blick in den Turm werfen?"

• „Du bist der Herr des Hauses, du kannst sehen was immer du möchtest."

Als sie die Treppe hinauf stiegen, schien Sir Francis plötzlich zu lächeln und dann sagte er,  
• „ich glaube du wirst in nächster Zeit hier eine Menge neuer Freunde finden."

Harry schaute neugierig zu dem Hausgeist.  
• „Wie meinst du das?"

• „Lass dich einfach überraschen.", erwiderter dieser nur geheimnisvoll und Harry folgte ihm zurück durch den Saal in das Geheimzimmer. Von hier führte eine weitere versteckte Treppe nach oben und über diese erreichten sie das Turmzimmer.

Das kleine Turmzimmer erwies sich als Sammelsurium für die unterschiedlichsten Dinge. Es gab Vitrinen mit seltsamen Gegenständen und einige Reale mit sehr alten Büchern. An der einen Seite des Raumes gab es einen kleine Kamin vor dem ein Schreibtisch und einigen Sesseln.

• „Weißt du Harry, hierhin hat sich der letzte Hausherr oft zurückgezogen um nachzudenken oder irgendwelche besonderen Dinge zu erforschen. Es gibt daher auch sehr unterschiedliche Gegenstände hier und manche von ihnen sind auch nicht ungefährlich."

Harry war vor einem schmalen Sims stehen geblieben auf dem eine strahlend weiße Schatulle stand. Auf dem Deckel war ein dunkler Phönix abgebildet und eigenwillige Schriftzeichen waren zu sehen. Als er die Schatulle in die Hand nahm, glaubte Harry ein leichtes Vibrieren zu spüren, doch es gelang ihm nicht, den Deckel zu öffnen.

• „Die Schachtel hat den letzten Hausherrn ebenfalls sehr beschäftigt, doch es gelang auch ihm nicht, sie zu öffnen.", erklärte Sir Francis.

Harry hatte die Schatulle zurückgestellt und war zur nächsten Vitrine gegangen. Gebannt blickte er auf einen Gegenstand, der ihm seltsam bekannt vorkam.

Unter einem Tuch ragte ein heller Griff hervor und als Harry das Tuch beiseite zog kam ein seltsamer Stab zum Vorschein. Der Größe nach erinnerte er an eine Zauberstab aber das war auch schon alles, denn er bestand überhaupt nicht aus Holz. Der vordere Teil hatte einen dunkelgrünen, transparenten Kern der von weißen und schwarzen, verzweigten Bändern eingerahmt als wären sie darum gewachsen. Diese Zweige waren am mit grünen, durchscheinenden Blättern bedeckt und einige trugen orange Blüten.  
Der helle elfenbeinfarbige Griff wurde von zwei Schlangen umwunden, deren Köpfe sich am oberen Ende des Griffes trafen. Die Augen der weißen Schlange waren zwei kleine grüne Steine und die der Schwarzen waren rote.

Sir Francis hatte inzwischen bemerkt, was Harry so fasziniert betrachtete.  
• „Harry, nicht anfassen!", konnte er noch hervorstoßen, doch es war bereits zu spät.

In der Zwischenzeit in der Küche des Grimmauld Place 

Tonks war den ganzen Tag im Haus geblieben und hatte tatsächlich von den aktuellen Ereignissen nichts mitbekommen. Jetzt saß sie am Küchentisch bei einer Tasse Tee und dachte nach. Fili war am Nachmittag aufgewacht und sie hatten sich ein wenig unterhalten.

_ Rückblick auf den frühen Nachmittag _

Filipulla Tesla hatte wirklich den ganzen Tag tief und fest geschlafen und Tonks, die es sich nicht nehmen ließ, in der Nähe ihrer Freundin zu bleiben, begann sich langsam Sorgen zu machen. Sie wollte vermeiden, dass es für Fili ein zu großer Schreck werden würde, wenn sie in einer fremden Umgebung aufwachte. Doch Fili wurde genau in dem Moment munter, in dem Tonks in die Küche gegangen war, um frischen Tee zu kochen.

Fili hatte schlecht geträumt, doch wie immer konnte sie sich nach dem Aufwachen an nicht mehr erinnern. Jetzt schaute sie sich verwundert um. Es erinnerte beim besten Willen nichts mehr an ein Krankenhauszimmer. Sie lag in einem kleinen Zimmer mit alten Schränken und zwei großen Betten. Über dem anderen Bett hing eine ganze Reihe Bilder mit Quidditchspielern und an der Tür prangte ein Poster von Viktor Krumm.  
Auf dem Nachtisch neben ihrem Bett lag ein Stapel Bücher. Als sie das oberste Buch vom Stapel nahm, stellte es sich als Schulbuch der vierten Klasse heraus. Aus dem Buch ragten eine Vielzahl von Lesezeichen und bunten Markierungszetteln. Sie schlug das Buch auf und auf dem Einband stand fein säuberlich ‚Hermine Granger, Gryffindor'. Seltsam, dachte sie aber diesen Namen habe ich schon mal irgendwo gehört.

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde leise die Zimmertür geöffnet und Tonks kam herein.

• „Oh Mann bin ich froh dich zu sehen. Was ist denn nun schon wieder geschehen und wo bin ich hier."

• „Nun das ist eine lange Geschichte und die Details kenne ich auch noch nicht. Jedenfalls haben wir herausgefunden, dass du entführt werden solltest doch du wurdest im letzten Augenblick in Sicherheit gebracht."

• „Ich sollte entführt werden, wer sollte mich denn entführen und wer hat mich hierher gebracht."

• „Sagen wir mal so, du hast wohl einen persönlichen Beschützer.", und dabei grinste Tonks ihre Freundin an.

• „Tonks, du weist ich mag das nicht, wenn du mich so veralberst, wer soll mein Beschützer sein?"

Tonks lachte,  
• „Du stellst dich aber manchmal auch an, wen werde ich wohl meinen?"

Fili's Gesicht bekam einen auffälligen rosa Teint,  
• „Du meinst nicht etwa Harry?"

• „Wem denn sonst, was ist das bloß mit euch Beiden?"

• „Wie meinst du das?"

• „Du fast sonst eigentlich nicht so schnell Vertrauen zu Jemandem aber mit Harry kommst du sofort klar. Im Krankenhaus war er sogar dein Vertrauter."

• „Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt, schau ihm in die grünen Augen und du weist du kannst ihm vertrauen."

• „Mir machen diese Augen neuerdings manchmal fast Angst. Doch auch ich vertraue Harry, vielleicht kommt er ja heute nochmal hier vorbei, z.B. einen Krankenbesuch machen.", und dabei schenkte sie ihrer Freundin ein Schmunzeln wofür sie von Fili ein Kissen an den Kopf bekam. „Wenn du schon wieder so fit bist, dann werde ich mal sehen, ob ich in der Küche etwas Eßbares für dich finde und später können wir dir vielleicht auch noch das Haus zeigen. Doch dafür müssen wir erst mal noch was zum Anziehen für dich besorgen. Deine Sachen hat wahrscheinlich immer noch Harry."

Wieder war eine rötliche Verfärbung ihres Gesichtes zu sehen und mehr als ein „Oh" wusste sie im Moment nicht darauf zu antworten.

Tonks wollte es dann aber doch nicht übertreiben und verschwand aus dem Zimmer um etwas Essbares zu besorgen.

_ Rückblick Ende _

Tonks war froh, dass Fili noch nicht zu viele Fragen gestellt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was man ihr alles erzählen durfte, darüber hatten sie sich mit Mad Eye noch nicht verständigt. Fili war glücklicherweise noch so müde, dass sie nach einigen Happen Essen sofort wieder eingeschlafen war.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als die laute Glocke der Eingangstür erschallte und Remus und Mad Eye auftauchten. Die Beiden wirkten ziemlich mitgenommen und Remus trug noch immer den zerrissenen Umhang mit den Kampfspuren.

• „Wie seht ihr denn aus?", stieß Tonks erschrocken hervor.

• „Nun, das wird eine längere Geschichte, vielleicht können wir das in Ruhe beim Abendessen machen, wenn Harry auch dabei ist.", erwiderte Moody.

• „Harry kommt noch hierher?", wunderte sich Tonks.

• „Der Ligusterweg wurde überfallen und es gab heftige Kämpfe.", versuchte Remus zu erklären.

• „Ist mit Harry etwas passiert, geht es ihm gut." Tonks konnte vor Aufregung nicht mehr sitzen.

• „Ihm ist nichts passiert und er musste noch etwas erledigen. Lass uns erst mal Luft holen." Mad Eye versuchte Tonks zu beruhigen, was aber nicht so richtig gelingen wollte.

Zurück bei Harry 

Als Harry den Griff des Stabes in der Hand hielt, spürte er eine seltsame Bewegung in seiner Handfläche und dann konnte er auch sehen, dass die kleinen Schlangen begonnen hatten, sich zu bewegen. Die beiden Köpfe drehten sich zu Harry und nach dem zunächst nur ein leises Zischen zu hören war, leuchten die Augen beider Schlangen kurz auf und eine leise Stimme konnte Harry hören, „Akzeptiert!"

Genau in diesem Augenblick begann das Innere des Stabes zu leuchten.

Sir Francis hatte gebannt auf das Geschehen gestarrte ohne eine Möglichkeit zu haben etwas zu unternehmen. Als der Stab zu leuchten begann, war er herangeschwebt und auch Sniff hielt es nicht länger aus. Er war an Harry's Arm wieder sichtbar geworden und der Hausgeist wusste nicht wohin er zuerst blicken sollte, auf den noch glimmenden Stab oder die goldene Schlange an Harry's Arm.

• „Es ist ungewöhnlich, bisher wurde Jeder, der den Stab in die Hand nahm von den Schlangen gebissen und eine ganze Reihe sind daran auch gestorben," erklärte Sir Francis und schaute noch immer staunend auf Harry.

Da meldete sich überraschend Sniff:  
• „Ich kenne den Stab!"

• „Du kennst ihn, wie kann das sein?"

• „Das ist ganze einfach, der Stab ist der Stab der Mächte und stammt aus meiner Heimat. Der Mann mit dem ich hierher kam hat den Stab wahrscheinlich mitgebracht."

Sir Francis, der sich ein wenig verunsichert fühlte, seit er die Schlange an Harry's Arm entdeckt hatte und der dann auch noch begonnen hatte sich auf Parsel mit Sniff zu unterhalten, fragte:  
• „Wo kommt denn plötzlich diese Schlagen her und wieso kannst du Parsel sprechen?"

Harry unterbrauch sein Gespräch mit Sniff, „Oh entschuldige bitte, das ist Sniff. Sniff kommt aus einer fremden Welt und erzählte mir gerade, dass auch der Stab von dort stammen würde. Und das Parsel ist sozusagen ein Geschenk von Lord Voldemort auch wenn nicht beabsichtigt."

Dann fiel Harry auch ein, woran ihn der Stab erinnert hatte. Er zog den Dolch, welchen er wie immer unter seinem Shirt trug, hervor und tatsächlich war eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit unverkennbar. Das Material der Griffe und die Kristallkerne schienen aus dem gleichen Material zu bestehen und auch die seltsamen Schriftzeichen ähnelten einander.

Besonders Sniff blickte neugierig auf den Dolch,  
• „Du hast nie erzählt, dass du so etwas besitzt. Der Dolch stammt sicher auch aus meiner Heimat."

Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er selbst nicht mehr an den Dolch gedacht hatte. Es war in den letzten Tagen immer wie ein Reflex gewesen, wenn er sich den Dolch umgehängt hatte.

Sir Francis hatte inzwischen den Dolch auch genauer betrachtet.  
• „Eine wunderschöne Arbeit und er hat tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit dem Stab."

Harry blickte auf,  
• „Über den Dolch weis ich leider auch nicht sehr viel. Ich habe den Dolch an dem Tag geschenkt bekommen, an dem ich auch Sniff getroffen habe. Mr. Filius, der mir den Dolch geschenkt hat, wusste nur, dass er wahrscheinlich heilende Kräfte entwickelt."

Harry hatte den Dolch seit damals bei Mr. Filius nicht wieder in die Hand genommen. Jetzt zog er ihn aus der Scheide und spürte sogleich wieder das angenehme Gefühl, das seinen Körper durchströmte. Der Kristall hatte ebenfalls wieder zu leuchten begonnen und diesmal konnte Harry auch sehen, dass die feinen Linien, die den Griff durchzogen auch leuchteten.

Sniff hatte genau beobachtet, was soeben geschehen war und sagte:  
• „Was ich gerade sehen konnte, bestätigt nur, was ich schon seit einiger Zeit vermute. Wir haben darüber schon mal gesprochen, weist du noch Harry?"

• „Du meinst dem Abend, als wir über elementare Magie sprachen und du etwas vermutet hast, was du dann aber nicht mehr erklären konntest."

• „Genau das meine ich. Ich habe damals schon vermutet, dass du vielleicht in der Lage seien könntest, elementare Magie anzuwenden. Die Fähigkeit, Gegenstände aus meiner Heimat zu aktivieren und zu nutzen beweist das, denn dafür ist elementare Magie eine Voraussetzung."

• „Und was bedeutet das jetzt für mich?"

• „Nun das ist schwer zu sagen. Wir müssen nach und nach herausfinden, welche Elemente dir besonders liegen. Es sollte dir aber eigentlich mit ein wenig Übung möglich sein, dich auf die gleiche Weise unsichtbar zu machen wie ich mich und das auch ohne deinen Zauberstab.  
Der Stab der Mächte ist auch so etwas wie ein Zauberstab. Ich weis allerdings nicht, ob du deine Zauber damit ausüben kannst, doch du solltest es auf alle Fälle versuchen."

Harry staunte immer mehr. Da musste er heute seinen Zauberstab abgeben und das Schicksal spielte ihm einen neuen Stab in die Hände. Er war neugierig, ob er damit auch Zaubern konnte.

>Lumos und der Kristall des Stabes erhellte den ganzen Raum in einem grünen Licht. Harry zielte auf den Kamin >Stupor und ein grüner Strahl schlug in das Kaminfeuer ein.

• „Ein wenig ungewöhnlich sehen die Zauber schon aus aber ich kann den Stab doch zumindest benutzen."

Ein leises Glockenspiel unterbrach die Übung, dann schlug die Wanduhr acht Mal.

• „So spät schon, lasst uns zurückgehen, ich möchte noch etwas ansehen und habe versprochen halb Neun zurück zu sein."

Einige Minuten später erreichten sie das kleine Kaminzimmer, wo die Schachtel immer noch unberührt auf dem kleinen Tisch stand. Harry setzte sich in einen der Sessel und öffnete die Schachtel. Oben auf lag ein Brief, der mit Dumbledores Siegel versehen war. Harry nahm den Brief und begann zu lesen.

**_Lieber Harry,_**

**_ich werde in den nächsten Tagen mit dir zusammen auf die Suche nach dem dritten Horkrux aufbrechen. Wenn du diesen Brief jetzt liest, ist es nicht so verlaufen wie ich es geplant hatte. Ja ich muss sagen, dass eine ganze Reihe von Dingen anders verlaufen sind. Es tut mir Leid, dass es so viele Dinge gibt, die du erfahren musst und die ich dir viel lieber persönlich gesagt hätte. Da ich aber nun nicht mehr diese Möglichkeit habe versuche ich wenigstens einen Teil davon, dir an dieser Stelle mit auf den Weg zu geben.  
Du wirst in der Schachtel verschiedene Dinge finden und ich möchte dich an dieser Stelle bitten, dir zunächst alles allein in Ruhe anzusehen. Das soll nicht bedeuten, dass du niemanden sagen darfst, was du erhalten hast, denn das ist deine Entscheidung und besonders deine Freunde halte ich persönlich für unbedingt vertrauenswürdig. Doch für alles gibt es einen passenden Zeitpunkt. Du wirst in der Schachtel auch etwas finden, was ich selbst nie benutzen konnte und das Wichtigste ist eine kleine Schale. Diese sieht zwar auf den ersten Blick nicht so aus aber es handelt sich dabei um ein Denkarium. Gleichzeitig findest du einige Fläschchen mit Gedanken und Erklärungen, die ich dir mit auf den Weg geben möchte. Ich will deshalb an dieser Stelle auch gar nicht länger lange Reden schreiben, Harry, wenn du denkst es wäre ein passender Zeitpunkt, nimm dir das blaue Fläschchen, gieß den Gedanken in das Denkarium und den Rest kennst du ja._**

**_Wir sehen uns bald, Dein Freund Albus Dumbledore_**

Harry war verblüfft, so etwas Wertvolles wie ein Denkarium hatte er nicht erwartet, doch gleichzeitig freute es ihn, dass Prof. Dumbledore für ihn persönliche Gedanken hinterlassen hatte. Er blickte auf die alte Wanduhr, es war kurz vor halb neun, das Ansehen der Sachen musste warten und an Sniff gewandt:

• „Ich würde gern probieren, ob ich es schaffe mich unsichtbar zu machen, kannst du mir sagen, was ich dafür tun muss?"

• „Jetzt? Na gut, eigentlich ist es einfach, du musst dich nur auf das unsichtbar werden konzentrieren. Wenn du über ein genügend hohes Potential besitzt und dich genug konzentrierst, sollte es funktionieren."

Harry schloss die Augen und ein wenig später hatte er wieder das Gefühl, welches er bei seinen Übungen hatte und von Sir Francis kam ein beeindrucktes, „Nicht schlecht!"

Harry öffnete die Augen und schaute sich um, es schien sich nichts geändert zu haben.  
• „Sniff, hat es funktioniert?"

• „Woher soll ich das wissen, ich bin noch immer an deinem Arm und somit genauso unsichtbar."

• „Francis, kannst du uns sehen?"

• „Nein Harry, keine Spur, es gab ein goldenes Flimmern und du warst verschwunden."

Harry konzentrierte sich und erschien vor Sir Francis wieder.

• „Ich finde das geht ganz einfach, da kann ich doch gleich noch mal Jemanden überraschen"

Dabei schmunzelte Harry und zwinkerte dem Hausgeist zu. Er verabschiedete sich von Sir Francis und apparierte direkt auf sein Zimmer. Sniff musste nicht auch noch den ganzen Abend an seinem Arm zu verbringen. Dieser war froh, sich wieder frei bewegen zu können und Harry machte sich wieder unsichtbar, um dann nach untern in die Küche zu schleichen.

In der Küche wurde bereits heftig diskutiert.

• „Wie konntest du ihm nur erlauben einfach so zu verschwinden.", konnte Harry die Stimme von Remus hören.

• „Wir können dem Jungen nicht ständig alles verbieten. Ihr habt selber gesehen, wie Harry sich verändert hat und ich vertraue ihm." Dabei blickte Moody kurz auf die Wanduhr, die inzwischen kurz nach Halb anzeigte.

Harry huschte leise in die Küche und die Bewegung der Tür war Moody's magischem Auge nicht entgangen. Der Exauror drehte sich um, konnte aber nichts erkennen.  
• „Ich hätte schwören können, Jemand ist eben durch die Tür gekommen."

• „Du siehst wohl schon Gespenster.", doch in diesem Augenblick wurde Harry sichtbar und setzte sich wie selbstverständlich an den Küchentisch."

• „Was gibt's zum Abendessen?" und dabei grinste er die Drei an.

• „Harry muss das sein!", schimpfte Remus. „Irgendwann bekommst du mal einen Fluch an den Hals. Seit wann kannst du dich eigentlich desillusionieren und wie geht so etwas ohne Zauberstab. Moody hat erzählt, du musstest deinen abgeben."

• „Er war nicht desillusioniert.", mischte sich Moody ein. „Desillusionierte oder Zauberer, die sich unsichtbar gemacht haben, kann mein magisches Auge sehen. Also Harry, wie hast du das gemacht?"

Harry bereute es schon, dass er es mal wieder nicht hatte lassen können und so blieb ihm nichts Anderes übrig als ein paar Dinge zu erklären.  
• „Ich habe Jemanden kennen gelernt, der mir viel über elementare Magie erzählt hat und wir haben gemeinsam herausgefunden, dass ich in gewissem Maße fähig bin, diese einzusetzen. Dieses unsichtbar machen gehört dazu."

Der alte Exauror schaute skeptisch auf den jungen Mann.  
• „Also langsam beeindruckst du auch mich, Harry.", sagte Mad Eye. „Hast du deine Sachen erledigen können?"

• „Einen Teil aber ich fühle mich besser.", sagte Harry. „Hat sich in der Zwischenzeit etwas ereignet und was macht Fili."

Tonks die in der Zwischenzeit den Tisch gedeckt hatte und das ohne irgendwelches Geschirr zu zerbrechen hatte sich jetzt wieder mit zu den Anderen gesetzt:  
• „Fili schläft wieder, sie ist vorhin kurz munter geworden und wir haben eine wenig geredet. Sie wird sich bestimmt freuen dich zu sehen. Was mir dabei einfällt, hast du Fili's Sachen aus dem Krankenhaus mitgenommen?"

• „Ja hab ich und äh, die sind noch in meinem Rucksack, ich werde ihn schnell holen."

• „Das hat Zeit, Fili schläft noch. Vergiss nur nicht sie herauszulegen falls jemand einen Blick in deinen Rucksack wirft und dann auf komische Gedanken kommt."

• „Tonks! Denk an Hogsmeade."

• „Hab ich, aber du hast deinen Zauberstab nicht hier!", wobei sie ihr frechstes Lachen aufgesetzt hatte.

• „So ein zwei Zauber schaff ich vielleicht auch ohne!" entgegnete Harry und seine Augen schienen vor Begeisterung zu funkeln.

Ein wenig verunsichert schaute Tonks zu Remus, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern:  
• „Halt mich da raus, ich weis sowieso nicht, wovon ihr da gerade redet."

Plötzlich war aus dem Hintergrund eine Stimme zu hören.  
• „Ich habe Stimmen gehört und denen bin ich hierher gefolgt. Was ist das für ein unheimliches Haus?"

Die Vier schauten zur Tür und konnten eine verschlafene junge Frau im Bademantel stehen sehen.

• „Hallo Filipulla, wie fühlen sie sich?", fragte Mad Eye. „Sie sind in Harry's Haus und in Sicherheit. Wir wollten eben essen, wollen sie sich nicht zu uns setzen?"

Harry, Remus und Tonks schauten überrascht auf Moody, es war ungewöhnlich, dass er so schnell Jemandem vertraute. Doch sie waren froh, dass Fili jetzt darüber Bescheid wusste, wo sie untergebracht war und man sich nicht irgendwelche Dinge ausdenken musste.

Fili war misstrauisch näher gekommen.  
• „Harry's Haus? Das versteh ich nicht."  
Sie setzte sich zu den Anderen und warte auf eine Antwort.

Mad Eye erklärte:  
• „Sie sind im Haus der Familie Black. Sirius Black war der Pate von Harry und hat testamentarisch Harry als Erben bestimmt. Formel kann Harry sein Erbe natürlich erst antreten, wenn er siebzehn ist, doch vom Prinzip ist es Harry's Haus."

• „Das habe ich verstanden aber wieso bin ich ausgerechnet hier?"

• „Für das Haus wurden besondere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, wir benutzen es für den Widerstand gegen Voldemort als Hauptquartier für den Orden des Phönix."

• „Der Orden des Phönix und Harry's Haus ist das Hauptquartier? Ich glaube, dass muss ich zunächst erst einmal verdauen. Sagt nur noch, Harry ist Mitglied des Ordens."

• „Natürlich nicht, nur volljährige Zauberer dürfen Mitglied werden.", erklärte jetzt Tonks, „aber jetzt verstehst du hoffentlich, warum ich dir gegenüber manchmal so geheimnisvoll tun mußte." fügte sie sichtlich erleichtert hinzu.

• „Das erklärt einiges, aber wieso ist es hier so gruselig?"

Harry, der bisher nur zugehört hatte, vor allem da auch er nicht wußte, wieviel man Fili sagen durfte, erklärte jetzt:  
• „Wir haben in den Ferien vor zwei Jahren begonnen, das Haus zu entrümpeln. Im letzten Jahr ist dann nicht mehr besonders viel gemacht worden. Doch wenn ich jetzt öfter hier bin, sollten wir wirklich etwas gegen den düsteren Anblick unternehmen."

• „Du bist jetzt öfter hier?", fragten beide Frauen gleichzeitig.

• „Man könnte sagen, meine Verwandten haben mich rausgeschmissen.", und an Fili gewandt, „hast du Lust, dir das Haus anzusehen."

• „Ich fühle mich immer noch total erschlagen, können wir das nicht morgen machen?"

• „Ja gern, gar kein Problem."

In der Zwischenzeit war auch das Essen fertig und am Tisch kehrte zunächst Ruhe ein. Nach dem Essen brachte Tonks, die noch immer erschöpfte Fili zurück auf ihr Zimmer und nachdem das erledigt war, fragte sie:  
• „Nun erzählt mir doch endlich mal, was heute passiert ist!"

Die drei Anderen schilderten abwechselnd die Geschehnisse des Nachmittags und Tonks konnte kaum glauben, was sie zu hören bekam.

• „Und das erzählt ihr mir so nebenbei, nachdem ihr zunächst in aller Ruhe Abendbrot gegessen habt. Ist ja kein Wunder das Remus sich vorhin aufgeregt hat, dass Harry sich nach so einem Tag irgendwo herum treibt."

Mad Eye versuchte Tonks zu beruhigen:  
• „Die Sache ist zunächst einmal überstanden, auch wenn wir noch nicht den Grund der plötzlichen Aktivität kennen. Auch die Schäden halten sich in Grenzen und zum Glück gab es keine Toten. Ich treffe mich jetzt gleich mit Arthur im Fuchsbau, es gibt noch einiges zu bereden. Darüber gebe ich euch morgen Bescheid."

Damit verabschiedete er sich von den Anderen und verschwand in Richtung Haustür.

Tonks jedoch war immer noch aufgeregt,  
• „ich sitze den ganzen Tag hier herum, während draußen gekämpft wird."

• „Ich weis überhaupt nicht, warum du dich beschwerst. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es wichtig war, Filipulla hier nicht allein zu lassen, war die Hälfte des Angriffs eine große Show.", beschwichtige Remus.

Harry begann die ganze Diskusion langsam zu stören, außerdem waren ihm schon zweimal die Augen fast zugefallen.  
• „Also ihr Beiden, hört blos auf zu streiten. Ich gehe jedenfalls jetzt ins Bett, es war glaube ich genug für einen Tag."

Remus blickte schuldbewusst auf:  
• „Tut mir leid, ich mach dann noch mal los, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück. Gute Nacht, Harry."

• „Remus, warte ich komme mit.", erklärte Tonks. „Ich denke ihr beiden kommt alleine durch die Nacht, bis morgen."

So kehrte schlagartig Ruhe im Haus ein. Harry räumte noch den Tisch ab, bevor er auf sein Zimmer ging. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, bisher waren immer seine Freunde mit im Grimmauld Platz gewesen und doch fühlte er sich nie richtig wohl. Heute, wo er abgesehen von Fili, allein im Haus war, fühlte er sich zu Hause.

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und obwohl ihm vor einigen Minuten noch die Augen zugefallen waren, streiften jetzt seine Gedanken durch den vergangen Tag. Voldemort würde sicher nicht begeistert sein. Harry vermutete, es würde eine kurze Nacht werden und versuchte seinen Geist zu leeren, was aber auf Grund der Aufregung in den letzten Stunden kaum möglich schien.

Dennoch dauerte es nicht lagen, bis Harry eingeschlafen war.

Wieder stand er auf dem bereits bekanten Potest und schaute auf eine große Gruppe Totesser, von denen sich einige unter Schmerzen am Boden wälzten. Dann hörte er auch die bekannte Stimme.

- „Es ist nicht zu glauben, von wie viel Inkompetenz ich umgeben bin. Man plant, organisiert und dann endet es damit das Zwölf unserer Anhänger verhaftet wurden, drei weitere sogar sterben mussten und wofür."

Harry hatte das Gefühl genug gehört zu haben und tatsächlich schien er sich vom Geschehen zu entfernen und wachte einen Augenblick später auf. _War ja nicht anders zu erwarten, _und gleichzeitig spürte Harry eine gewisse Genugtuung. Plötzlich war ein leises Wimmern zu hören und im gleichen Moment glitt die kleine goldene Schlange durch die angelehnte Tür ins Zimmer.

• „Nun Sniff, warst du auf Erkundung?"

• „Ich habe Sir Francis getroffen und er hat mir ein paar Geschichten erzählt. Zu schade, dass er mich nicht verstehen kann. Doch du solltest vielleicht nach deinem Gast sehen, ich glaube sie weint."

Harry stand auf und schlich auf den Flur. Tatsächlich war aus dem Mädchenzimmer ein leises Schluchzen zu hören. Vorsichtig klopfte Harry an die Tür.

• „JA", kam es nach einige Sekunden aus dem Zimmer und Harry öffnete langsam die Tür und blickte ins Zimmer.

• „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", doch als er genauer hinsah, konnte Harry sehen, dass Fili verschwitz und angezogen Beinen auf dem Bett hockte und ins Leere starrte.

Harry lief nach unten in die Küche und kam mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurück, welche Fili mit zittriger Hand entgegen nahm und einen großen Schluck trank. Harry blickte in das blasse Gesicht mit schweißnassen Haaren, etwas was er selber nur zu gut kannte.  
• „Es war ein Alptraum, hab ich Recht? Du kannst mir glauben, mit so etwas kenne ich mich inzwischen aus."

• „Mir erschien alles so real und ich hatte solche Angst."

Da Fili immer noch zitternd auf ihrem Bett saß, hatte Harry sich neben sie gesetzt und den Arm um sie gelegt. Wie schon im Krankenhaus beruhigte sich Fili ein wenig und begann zu erzählen:  
• „Ich war im Ministerium mit einigen Akten unterwegs, als mir zwei Männer auffielen, die mit der Einrichtung unserer neuen Wechselsprechanlage betraut waren. Es war reiner Zufall, dass ich unbemerkt in ihre Nähe gelangt war und jetzt so dicht bei ihnen stand um einige Sätze aufzuschnappen.  
Seine Lordschaft wird mit uns zufrieden sein. Es wird wohl keiner auf diese Idee kommen. Selbst wenn sie nach einem Spion suchen und das ganze Ministerium auf den Kopf stellen, werden sie niemanden finden können.  
Der angesprochene drehte sich um und er entdeckte mich. Bevor ich irgendetwas machen konnte, hatte er bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und dann erinnere ich mich erst wieder, dass ich auf dem Fußboden in einem kalten Keller munter werde.

Ich rapple mich auf und sehe, dass vor mir vier Männer stehen und miteinander reden. Derjenige, welcher mit dem Rücken zu mir steht ist wütend und schreit die anderen an:  
Muss man den alles selber machen. In letzter Zeit funktioniert nichts mehr ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle.

Da deutet einer der drei anderen auf mich und der vermutliche Anführer dreht sich um. Ich habe noch nie so etwas schreckliches gesehen. ..."

Fili hatte wieder begonnen am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Harry wusste nur zu gut, vom wem sie sprach und genauso kannte er das Gefühl, was der Anblick von Voldemort bei ihm auslöste. Er drückte Fili's Hand und flüsterte:  
• „Keine Angst, du bist nicht allein. Hier wird dir nichts passieren."

Dankbar für die Nähe, rutschte Fili noch ein wenig dichter an Harry und erzählte weiter:  
• „Ich kann zwar das Gesicht nicht richtig sehen, aber mich starrten zwei grauenvolle rote Augen unter der Kapuze an. Dann spüre ich einen unvorstellbaren Schmerz ..."

Wieder hatte Fili kurz aufgehört zu erzählen, doch schließlich holte sie tief Luft:  
• „... ich weis nicht mehr wie lange der Schmerz anhält, es erscheint mir wie eine Ewigkeit bis mir wieder schwarz vor Augen wird. Als ich dann die Augen aufmache warst du hier."

Sie drehte ihr Gesicht zu Harry und schaut ihm in die Augen. Harry empfand in diesem Augenblick ein unglaubliches Mitgefühl für diese junge Frau und dieser Schmerz, den der feuchte Glanz in ihren hellbraunen widerspiegelte, riefen auch bei Harry eine gewisse Beklommenheit hervor.

• „Weist du, ich glaube, dass das was du geträumt hast, wirklich geschehen ist. Das würde auch erklären, warum du entführt werden solltest. Wir müssen unbedingt morgen mit Tonks und Remus darüber reden."

Fili schaute immer noch einfach in Harry's Augen. Diese Augen strahlten im Moment so viel Kraft und Ruhe aus, das es ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. In diesem Augenblick wollte sie auf keinen Fall allein sein und war unendlich froh, dass Harry in ihre Nähe war.

Fili und Harry unterhielten sich noch bis in den frühen Morgen doch irgendwann waren beide eingeschlafen. Harry immer noch halb sitzend auf Fili's Bett und sie in seinen Armen.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Erst mal vielen Dank für die Reviews. Muss leider erst mal ankündigen, dass es in nächster Zeit wohl nicht ganz so schnell voran gehen wird. Mir fehlt einfach ein wenig die Zeit. Doch heute gibt es erst mal noch was Neues.**_

_**Grüße Roessi**_

* * *

**14. Partypläne**

Als Tonks und Remus am nächsten Morgen im Grimmauldplatz eintrafen, herrschte im ganzen Haus noch absolute Ruhe.

• „Ob alles in Ordnung ist?", wunderte sich Tonks.

• „Ich mach Frühstück und du schaust nach den Schlafmützen." antwortete Remus und Tonks verschwand leise nach oben.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Tonks kam schmunzelnd wieder.

• „Was ist den los?", fragte Remus

• „Ich glaube das schaust du dir lieber selber an." und dann ging sie zusammen mit Remus wieder nach oben.  
• „Als aus Harry's Zimmer keine Reaktion kam habe ich nachgesehen und das Zimmer war leer. Ich wollte mir schon Sorgen machen und habe leise in das Zimmer von Fili geschaut..."

Tonks öffnete leise die Zimmertür und die Beiden konnten sehen, dass Harry in einer eher unbequemen Stellung neben Fili schlief und diese es sich noch immer in seinen Armen bequem gemacht hatte. Als Tonks leise einige Schritte in das Zimmer machte, blieb sie mit dem Umhang an einem Kleiderständer hängen, welcher krachend umschlug.

Sofort schreckten Fili und Harry aus dem Schlaf hoch, wobei sie schmerzhaft mit den Köpfen zusammenstießen. Verwirrt blickten sich die Beiden kurz um, dann blickten sie einander an und schließlich auf Tonks und Remus. Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er in zwei, inzwischen ziemlich rot gefärbte, Gesichter blickte.

• „Das müsst ihr uns beim Frühstück erklären." und lachend verschwand er aus dem Zimmer.

Tonks, die sich immer noch vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, stieß mühsam hervor:  
• „Ihr solltet mal eure Gesichter sehen! Los jetzt, raus aus dem Bett, ich habe Hunger und wir haben Frühstück mit!"

Fili und Harry rieben sich noch immer die schmerzenden Stellen als Harry etwas einfiel. Er sprang aus dem Bett und lief Remus hinterher.  
• „Remus warte!"

Dieser war schon fast unten, blieb aber stehen und wartete bis Harry bei ihm war.  
• „Wir müssen unbedingt mit Moody reden, ich glaube ich weis wer der Spion ist und warum Fili entführt werden sollte."

Remus schaute verblüfft auf den jungen Mann.  
• „Ich habe keine Ahnung wo Alastor zur Zeit ist, er wollte aber heute Vormittag noch hier vorbei kommen. So lange müssen wir warten."

• „Na gut, das ist dann wohl nicht zu ändern, ich hole mal noch schnell die Sachen von Fili, damit sie was zum Anziehen hat."

Harry verschwand und tauchte einige Sekunden später in seinem Zimmer mit dem Rucksack wieder auf. Sollte er Fili die Sachen so bringen oder besser den Rucksack. Harry entschied sich für letzteres. Auf dem Flur traf er auf Tonks und drückte ihr kurzerhand den Rucksack in die Hand.  
• „Fili's Sachen, gibst du sie ihr, da kann ich noch schnell ins Badezimmer."

Froh, sich so aus der Affäre gezogen zu haben, drehte sich Harry um und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Remus hatte in der Zwischenzeit den Frühstückstisch schon gedeckt und wartete jetzt auf die Anderen.

Harry kam als nächster in die Küche.  
• „Ihr hattet wohl einen langen Abend, wenn ich dich so ansehe." witzelte Remus.

• „Das kommt darauf an wie man es sieht."

Da betraten Tonks und Fili die Küche.  
• „In deinem Rucksack war noch dieser Beutel mit Tränken, was ist damit?", fragte Tonks und hielt Harry den Beutel mit den Heiltränke aus dem Krankenhaus vor die Nase.

• „Hatte ich ja ganz vergessen," und an Fili gewandt „Die Tränke hat mir Meister Mingus für dich mitgegeben, du sollst früh und Abends jeweils einen davon nehmen."

Harry hatte sich inzwischen den Teller mit Rührei und Tost gefüllt und ganz im Sinne seines besten Freundes schob er sich einen Löffel nach den anderen in den Mund.

• „Glaub nur nicht, dass du so um eine Erklärung herum kommst.", stichelte Tonks. „Was hattest du heute früh in Fili's Bett zu suchen?"

• „Ich habe Fili schreien gehört und bin zu ihr gegangen. Sie hatte einen Alptraum ..."

• „Ach, und ich dachte du bist der Experte für Alpträume hier.", warf Remus ein.

• „Bin ich auch, deshalb war ich ja auch bei ihr.", konterte Harry. Dann blickte er aufmunternd zu Fili,  
• „Willst du es nicht selber erzählen?"

Doch Fili schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann erzählte Harry in einer Kurzfassung den Traum. Im Anschluss blickte er zu Remus:  
• „Könnte es nicht sein, dass es genauso abgelaufen ist. Das würde erklären woher Voldemort seine Informationen bekommt und wieso er unbedingt Fili entführen wollte."

Remus hatte nachdenklich zugehört und auch Tonks schaute bestürzt auf ihre Freundin. Schließlich sagte Remus,  
• „Es hört sich verrückt an aber passt auch alles genau zusammen. Ich hoffe Moody kommt nicht so spät und schaue nach dem Frühstück noch schnell bei Arthur vorbei. Tonks, du kannst bei McGonagall vorbeischauen und mit ihr darüber reden."

Harry war etwas eingefallen,  
• „Sag mal Remus, hast du schon mit den Weasleys wegen der Party geredet?"

• „Tut mir Leid Harry, nach dem ganzen Trubel gestern habe ich das ganz vergessen. Ich habe heute Morgen schon mit Arthur gesprochen und er war ganz aufgelöst, weil die Delacours von einer Verschiebung der Hochzeit reden. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass er da etwas von einer Party hören will. Aber ich werde ihn nachher fragen."

• „Hat dir Arthur etwas über die Anderen gesagt?"

• „Nur soviel, dass es keine Toten gegeben hat und dass es seiner Familie besser ginge. Die Totesser sind wohl nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen."

• „Ich weis, 12 Gefangene und 3 Tote." warf Harry wie selbstverständlich ein.

Remus starrte ihn verblüfft an.

• „...hat Voldi gesagt, als er den gestrigen Tag ausgewertet hat." und dabei huschte ein zufriedenes Lächeln über Harry Gesicht. Manchmal hatten Alpträume sogar etwas Positives.

• „Du hattest auch wieder einen Alptraum, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

• „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, ich bin der Experte und eigentlich hatte ich gestern Abend schon damit gerechnet. Und du kannst mir glauben, so sauer, wie Voldemort war, hätte ich mich wahrscheinlich drei Tage konzentrieren können, ohne das es etwas geholfen hätte. Ich könnte mir sogar vorstellen, dass zu den drei Toten noch Einige dazu gekommen sind."

Fili hatte gebannt zugehört und zuckte jedes Mal wenn der Name Voldemort fiel zusammen.  
• „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie man so über ‚Du weist schon wen' reden kann, da bekomme ich jedes Mal eine Gänsehaut."

Harry schmunzelte,  
• „Das ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Ich habe in den Jahren bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, nie etwas von der Zauberwelt gehört. Als ich dann etwas von Voldemort hörte, war das einfach erst mal ein Name für mich. Heute weis ich, wer Voldemort ist und vor allem, was er ist. Er ist böse von Grund auf aber trotzdem ist er auch nur ein Zauberer, den man hoffentlich besiegen kann."

Fili hatte genau zugehört und schüttelte den Kopf,  
• „Ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch so locker sehen."

• „Meine Freundin Hermine sagt immer: 'Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch größere Angst vor der Sache selbst', dabei fällt mir ein ich wollte Hermine Bescheid geben, wie es gelaufen ist."

Harry sprang auf und lief nach oben in sein Zimmer. Sein grauer Umhang lag achtlos auf einem Stuhl und Harry kramte das Handy aus einer der vielen Taschen. Kein Empfang stellte er enttäuscht fest, das hatte er sich fast gedacht. Harry lief die Treppen wieder nach unten und von dort die immer noch düsteren Treppen zur Haustür.

• „Was ist denn nun schon wieder in ihn gefahren und wie meint er das, Hermine Bescheid sagen?" wunderte sich in der Zwischenzeit Fili.

• „Da bin ich überfragt, doch in letzter Zeit überrascht mich so schnell nichts mehr bei Harry."

Da ertönte auch schon die Türglocke und wenige Sekunden später war Harry wieder in der Küche. Als er die verwunderten Blicke sah, wunderte er sich, doch dann lachte er. Dann hielt er das Handy hoch und erklärte:  
• „Wir haben kurz telefoniert aber das funktioniert hier drinnen leider nicht. Ausführlich können wir uns ja nächste Woche unterhalten. Dabei fällt mir etwas ein. Tonks, kommst du vielleicht noch einmal in die Winkelgasse. Ich habe vergessen beim Uhrmacher etwas abzuholen."

Tonks versprach die Bestellung heute Abend mitzubringen. Remus war mit dem Frühstück ebenfalls fertig und machte sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Weasley.  
• „Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag und mach nicht zu viel Dummheiten."

Remus verabschiedete sich und verließ die Küche.

Tonks seufzte, „Es wäre wirklich schade, wenn die Party nicht stattfinden würde. So eine Hochzeit ist zwar etwas Besonderes aber irgendwie so festlich, eine Party unter Freunden ist mir da eigentlich lieber."

• „Ich denke auch wir müssen das irgendwie schaffen. Etwas gute Laune könnten wir alle vertragen. Vielleicht sollten wir die Party etwas vorverlegen." Dann fügte er noch hinzu, „wenn sie denn stattfinden kann."

• „Von welcher Party redet ihr Beiden denn eigentlich schon den ganzen Morgen?", wollte jetzt Fili wissen. Die Beiden erklärten das Vorhaben und man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Filipulla auch nichts gegen eine Party hatte. Ab jetzt war eine weitere Person schon mit der gedanklichen Planung der Party beschäftigt.

Nach dem Frühstück trafen gleich zwei Eulen ein, die Erste kam von Molly Weasley, welche nachfragte, ob Harry nicht schon am Wochenende in den Fuchsbau kommen wollte oder wenigstens zum Essen und die Andere kam von McGonagall die ihm anbot er könne sich von Dobby Essen bringen lassen.

Harry war soviel Sorge um seine Person überhaupt nicht gewohnt aber zu den Weasleys wollte er wirklich erst am Montag. Nicht wegen dem Streich, sondern Harry war tatsächlich froh ein wenig Zeit für sich zu haben. Das Angebot von McGonagall hingegen würde er gern annehmen.

• „Gute oder schlechte Nachrichten?" wollte Tonks neugierig wissen.

• „Eigentlich nur gute, Molly hat mich gefragt, ob ich nicht schon das Wochenende bei ihnen verbringen will."

• „Und, was hast du vor?"

• „Ich denke, ich bleibe hier, habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen und bis ich meinen Zauberstab wieder habe soll ich mich nicht unnötig draußen aufhalten." Ganz unbewusst strich er dabei gleichzeitig über seine Hosentasche, in der er den Schlangenstab trug.

• „Du wirst doch nicht plötzlich richtig vernünftig?", scherzte Tonks „aber du bist ja nicht allein. Fili wird bestimmt noch ein paar Tage hier bleiben und uns wirst du auch oft genug hier haben.

Dann diskutierten sie weiter über die möglich Party und so verstrich die Zeit und es dauerte nicht lange bis die Türglocke ein weiteres mal durch die Küche hallte, was aber durch die Diskussion völlig unter ging.

Als Remus die Küche betrat, war die laute Diskussion immer noch im Gange. Erst sein lautes Rufen unterbrach die Drei und Remus erklärte:  
• „Ich muss eure Euphorie leider dämpfen. Arthur sagte mir gerade, dass im Fuchsbau wegen dem ganzen Chaos keine Chance auf die Feier besteht. Im Moment ist sogar zu befürchten, dass die ganze Hochzeit aus Sicherheitsgründen abgesagt werden muss.

Die beiden jungen Frauen und Harry schauten sich enttäuscht an, doch dann fiel Harry etwas ein:  
• „Ich habe eine Idee, vielleicht gibt es doch einen sicheren Platz der groß genug ist. Muss nur schnell mit Jemanden reden."

• „Harry, ..." doch Harry war bereits verschwunden.

• „Es ist nicht zu glauben, wohin ist er denn nun schon wieder verschwunden", schimpfte Remus und schaute dabei auf Tonks.

• „Mich brauchst du nicht anzuschauen, ich habe keine Ahnung.", wobei sie abwehrend die Hände hob.

Was keiner der Drei wusste war, dass Harry kaum 30 Meter entfernt wieder aufgetaucht war. Harry blickte sich um, doch von Sir Francis war nichts zu sehen, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Geist angeschwebt kam.

• „Schön dich so schnell wieder zu sehen."

Harry begrüßte den Geist ebenfalls:  
• „Ich freue mich auch, dich so schnell wieder zu sehen. In den letzten Stunden ist Einiges geschehen, doch deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich habe eine Idee, können wir dafür in den alten Speisesaal gehen?"

Neugierig folgte der alte Hausgeist dem jungen Mann die Stufen hinunter.

Harry blickte sich in dem großen Saal um, der Platz sollte ausreichen, dann setzte er sich auf einen der alten Stühle und faste kurz die Ereignisse zusammen, dann erklärte Harry seine Idee:

• „Ein paar Freunde und ich wollten eine Party für das Brautpaar organisieren, die Muggel nennen das Polterabend. Doch auf Grund der Ereignisse ist im Fuchsbau kein Platz und es gibt Sicherheitsbedenken."

• „Und da dachtest du, man könnte es hier machen.", warf der Geist mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ein.

Harry lachte, „Ich sehe, wir verstehen uns. Wie denkst du darüber?"

• „Ich hätte ganz gewiss nichts dagegen, wenn wir wieder ein wenig gute Laune in dieses alte Haus brächten. Doch dir ist bewusst, dass du dafür das Geheimnis lüften müsstest.

• „Ich dachte eigentlich nur daran den Speisesaal zur Verfügung zu stellen und die An- bzw. Abreise über Portschlüssel zu organisieren."

• „Das könnte tatsächlich funktionieren, es gäbe aber noch eine Menge zu tun und du musst zumindest denjenigen einweihen, der die Portschlüssel erschaffen soll. Es sei denn, du machst es selber, wann soll den die Feier stattfinden?"

• „Die Feier soll nächsten Freitag stattfinden und mit dem Portschlüssel ist richtig. Ich kann noch keine Portschlüssel erschaffen, so etwas haben wir bisher noch nicht gelernt."

• „So schnell schon, Harry hier untern ist seit Jahren niemand mehr gewesen. Selbst Funk und Plunk werden das nicht so schnell in Ordnung bringen können und es ist ein Unterschied einem kleinen Zimmer einen neuen Anstrich zu geben oder einem Saal.  
Mit dem Portus-Zauber kann ich dir vielleicht helfen, weis aber nicht ob deine Fähigkeiten dafür ausreichen. Du brauchst aber auf alle Fälle eine Genehmigung."

Harry hatte gestutzt, „Wer sind Funk und Plunk?"

• „Oh, das hatte ich bisher ganz vergessen. Es gibt hier im Haus außer Kriecher noch zwei weitere Elfen, die aber nicht der letzten Familie Black gedient haben. Es ist ein seltsames Verhältnis, die Beiden haben sich nicht an die Familie sondern an das Haus gebunden. Ich werde mit ihnen reden, ob sie dich nicht kennen lernen wollen."

• „Es gelingt dir mich ständig neu zu überraschen. Ich bin schon sehr neugierig auf die Beiden."  
Dann schaute sich Harry noch mal genauer im Saal um:  
• „Lass mich etwas versuchen!"  
Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und lies zunächst den meisten Staub verschwinden. Dann schloß er die Augen und murmelte leise vor sich hin. Zuerst geschah nichts, dann begann plötzlich lose Farbe vom Deckengewölbe und den Wänden zu bröckeln. Ein frischer heller Farbanstrich begann sich vom Boden zur Decke hinüber den Wänden auszubreiten. Als die Farbe die Decke erreichte, öffnete Harry die Augen:  
• „Puh, ganz schön anstrengend. Du hast Recht, es ist etwas Anderes als der kleine Raum aber ein Anfang ist gemacht."

Sir Francis hatte staunend zugesehen und blickte jetzt beeindruckt auf Harry.  
• „So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, selbst zu meinen Lebtagen hätte ich dafür bestimmt einen Tag gebraucht. Wenn ich das so sehe, wird der Portus-Zauber für dich bestimmt auch kein Problem."

Harry fühlte sich tatsächlich ziemlich ausgelaugt.  
• „Francis, ich möchte den Raum zunächst zwei Freunden zeigen, die mir bei der Organisation helfen wollen. Möchtest du die Beiden gern kennen lernen."  
Sir Francis freute sich regelrecht auf neue Gesprächspartner, schließlich hatte er seit Jahren mit keinem Menschen außer Harry geredet. Also verschwand Harry und tauchte im nächsten Augenblick bei Tonks und Remus wieder auf.

• „Wo warst du so lange, Fili hat sich noch ein wenig hingelegt und würde sich freuen, wenn du ihr das Haus noch zeigen würdest. Wir warten jetzt schon fast eine Stunde auf dich und wie siehst du überhaupt aus?" Remus war aufgesprungen und schaute ernst auf Harry.

Beschwichtigend hob Dieser die Hände:  
• „Ich hätte da einen Platz für die Feier und wollte ihn euch eigentlich zeigen!"  
Tonks, die jetzt ebenfalls aufgestanden war, staunte:  
• „So schnell und er ist wirklich sicher? Wo soll das sein?"

Harry grinste die Beiden frech an:  
• „Es ist mindestens genauso sicher wie hier aber wo es ist bleibt zunächst mein Geheimnis. Wollt ihr es sehen oder nicht?"

Remus war immer noch misstrauisch und schaute unsicher zu Tonks.  
• „Ja schon, aber wie sollen wir hin kommen?"

• „Das mach ich schon," und Harry griff jeweils einen Arm von Tonks und Remus.

• „Nein Harry, ...", stieß Remus hervor, doch dann wurden sie schon davon gerissen und tauchten sogleich im Keller wieder auf.

Remus starrte Harry fassungslos an  
• „Du kannst mit zwei Leuten gleichzeitig aus geschützten Bereichen Seite-an-Seite apparieren."

• „In Hogwarts ist es schwieriger aber hier war das kein Problem!"

Tonks hatte sich davon weniger beeindrucken lassen und schaute sich gerade um.  
• „Das ist ein großartiger Platz auch wenn noch eine Menge zu tun ist."  
Sie stand gerade in einem der Seitengänge, „Hier könnte man ein Buffet aufbauen, im anderen Gang ein paar Tische und die Tafel verschieben wir in den hinteren Teil des Saals. Dann bleibt noch genügend Platz für die Tanzfläche und die Musik. Natürlich müsste alles noch passend dekoriert werden."

Harry lachte:  
• „Hey Tonks, immer langsam. Erst müssen wir mit den Weasley's reden.", und dabei blickte Harry fragend auf Remus.

Dieser rollte zwar mit den Augen, sagte dann aber:  
• „Schön ich rede gleich mit Arthur aber wie sollen die Leute hierher kommen, wenn wir noch nicht einmal wissen, wo wir sind?"

Harry ging zu Remus:  
• „Ich dachte eigentlich an Portschlüssel, weist du wo Arthur zur Zeit ist?"

• „Arthur wird noch in seinem Büro sein."

• „Dann lass uns ihn fragen.", und ohne eine Entgegnung abzuwarten, apparierte Harry mit Remus genau vor die Bürotür von Mr. Weasley.

Erschrocken schaute sich Remus um, eigentlich darf man nicht überall ins Ministerium apparieren", dann klopfte er und als ein Herein zu hören war, griff er nach Harry's Arm und zischte,  
• „los, bevor uns Jemand sieht!"

Arthur schaute überrascht auf die beiden Ankömmlinge und fragte neugierig:  
• „Es ist hoffentlich nicht schon wieder etwas passiert. Was führt euch zu mir, der Empfang hat euch nicht angemeldet."

• „Da sind wir auch nicht vorbeigekommen.", antwortete Remus und deutete mit einer vielsagenden Miene auf Harry.

Dann mischte sich Harry ein,  
• „Entschuldige Arthur, dass wir so reinplatzen, hast du vielleicht ein paar Minuten Zeit, wir würden dir gern etwas zeigen."

Mr. Weasley schaute fragend auf Remus, doch dieser nickte nur und schien zu wissen was Harry vorhatte.

• „Na gut, wenn ihr so ein Geheimnis daraus macht, ich muss mich nur abmelden." Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und wechselte über die Sprechanlage einige Worte mit dem Empfang.

• „Von mir aus kann es losgehen, ihr müsst mir nur sagen wohin!"

Harry ging auf ihn zu,  
• „es ist ein Geheimnis" und an Remus gewandt fügte er hinzu, „kommst du bitte auch mit her."

Remus kam langsam herüber und schaute abschätzend auf Harry.  
• „Übernimmst du dich auch nicht?"

Arthur blickte verwirrt von Harry auf Remus, doch noch bevor er etwas fragen konnte, hatte Harry schon nach ihren Armen gegriffen und sie standen wenig später wieder im Kellersaal, wo sie von Tonks bereits erwartet wurden.

Mr. Weasley schaute sich um:  
• „Wo sind wir hier und was wollten wir hier."

Harry strahlte Mr. Weasley an,  
• „Ich dachte es wäre ein geeigneter Platz für die Feier und es ist so sicher wie Hogwarts selbst. Wir haben nur noch ein Problem, wir bräuchten eine Genehmigung für Portschlüssel, um die Gäste hierher und wieder zurück zu bringen."

Mr. Weasley hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit ein wenig umgeschaut und blieb schließlich neben Remus stehen.  
• „Was hältst du davon?"

• „Prinzipiell hätte ich nichts dagegen, nur wäre es mir lieber, ich wüsste wo ich bin."

Harry war dazugekommen und schaute die Beiden erwartungsvoll an. Arthur konnte Harry's fordernden Blick nicht länger standhalten und sagte:  
• „Ich rede heute Abend mit Molly und wenn sie damit einverstanden ist, sollte die Genehmigung der Portschlüssel das geringste Problem sein. Wer soll denn hier alles organisieren und etwas Farbe fehlt auch noch!"

Harry war froh, so wie es aussah, würde die Feier doch stattfinden. Er schloss die Augen und Sekunden später sich neue Farbe an der Decke auszubreiten. Über die plötzliche Veränderung erstaunt blickten Remus und Arthur jetzt auf Harry, der mit den Händen in der Hosentasche mitten im Saal stand. Harry sagte keinen Ton und hatte zwar die Augen nicht geschlossen, dennoch war sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet und das Grün seiner Augen schien in dem Halbdunkel der Halle zu leuchten. Hätte man nicht die winzigen Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn gesehen, wäre wohl niemand auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er hinter dem Zauber stecken würde.

Tonks, die sich die Ecken und Winkel mit den kleinen Kammern angeschaut hatte, war jetzt hinter die beiden Männer getreten und flüsterte:  
• „Unheimlich oder, ich habe so etwas nicht in Hogwarts gelernt und könnte das noch nichteinmal mit einem gesprochenen Zauber." Dann drehte sie sich zu Remus: „Hat Harry nicht seinen Zauberstab abgegeben oder habe ich irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?"

Arthur blickte verwundert auf Tonks, dann antwortete er genauso leise:  
• „Hallo Tonks, ja du hast Recht, ich glaube auch jeder Andere hätte den ganzen Tag für so etwas gebraucht."

Auch Remus hatte fasziniert auf Harry geschaut und die Frage von Tonks fast überhört, jetzt drehte er sich um und sagte:  
• „Ich weis auch nicht, soweit ich es verstanden habe, bekommt Harry seinen Zauberstab erst Montag wieder und so ein Leistung mit stabloser Magie, dass würde mir Angst machen. Wir sollten ihn danach fragen."

Harry atmete tief durch und blickte zufrieden auf sein Werk. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die ernsten Gesichter der drei Erwachsenen.  
• „Was ist los, gefällt euch die Farbe nicht?"

• „Nein Harry, es ist toll, wir wundern uns nur wie du das machst und machen uns Sorgen, dass es zuviel für dich wird.", erwiderte Arthur.

• „Keine Sorge, das ist sozusagen mein Übungszauber und ich habe auch nicht vor noch mehr zu tun. Hermine ist auch beteiligt und wäre sicher enttäuscht, wenn sie nicht helfen dürfte. Habe ich deine Befürchtungen damit wenigstens ausgeräumt?"

• „Hast du Harry, den Rest können wir ja dann am Montag bereden."

• „Gern, doch bevor ich dich wieder ins Ministerium bringe, möchte ich euch gern Jemanden vorstellen."

Wie auf Stichwort kam Sir Francis durch die Seitenwand geschwebt. Harry deutete auf den Geist,  
• „Das ist Sir Francis von Blood und in diesem Fall unser Gastgeber."

Sir Francis schmunzelte, „Schön sie alle kennen zu lernen", und direkt an Mr. Weasley gewandt fuhr er fort: „Wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, sind sie mit der Feier prinzipiell einverstanden. Es wird wirklich Zeit, dass diese Totenstille endlich mal unterbrochen wird und wieder Leben in die alten Mauern einzieht."

Die drei Erwachsenen waren zunächst sprachlos, doch schließlich räusperte sich Mr. Weasley,  
• „Ähm, ebenso, ich meine freut mich ebenso sie kennen zu lernen und wir sind ihnen dann wohl zu Dank verpflichtet."

Sir Francis lachte: „Aber nicht doch, es war Harry's Idee und wie schon gesagt, ich freue mich über Gesellschaft und etwas Leben im Haus!"

Arthur schien einen Augenblick zu überlegen, er hätte sich zu gern noch ein wenig mit Sir Francis unterhalten aber er musste auch zurück ins Ministerium, daher sagte er:  
• „Ich muss mich leider erst einmal verabschieden aber ich freue mich darauf unser Gespräch bei nächster Gelegenheit weiter zu führen."

Mr. Weasley verabschiedete sich drehte sich um und blickte dann etwas verwirrt. Dann wandte er sich an Harry,  
• „Ich vergaß schon wieder die Sperre. Harry, kannst du mich zurück ins Ministerium bringen?"

Harry unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Tonks und kam herüber.  
• „Kein Problem, soll es los gehen?"  
Mr. Weasley nickte und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie wieder im Büro.

• „Es ist immer noch verblüffend, dass du einfach so durch die Appariersperre kommst, und dann auch noch Jemanden mitnimmst. Ich wollte es Moody nicht glauben aber ist das nicht anstrengend für dich?"

Harry schaut Arthur an,  
• „Das erste Mal schon und auch in Hogwarts ist es schwieriger aber inzwischen macht es z.B. im Grimmauldplatz kaum noch einen Unterschied. Ich werd mich jetzt aber verabschieden, die Andren warten bestimmt." Er schüttelte Mr. Weasley die Hand und war im nächsten Augenblick auch schon verschwunden.

Die Anderen hatten Harry natürlich noch nicht vermisst, sondern führten vielmehr eine rege Unterhaltung über die geplante Party.


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Ereignisse wiederholen sich**

**_ Seltsame Vorgänge im Grimmauld Platz_**

Harry gesellte sich dazu und fragte:  
• „Wie ich sehe, seit ihr ja immer noch bei der Planung, wie wäre es, wenn wir das Gespräch zurück in die Küche verlegen und eine Tasse Tee dazu trinken."  
Doch noch bevor Tonks oder Remus antworten konnten, erschienen auf einer der alten Tafeln, wie aus dem Nichts drei Gedecks und eine große dampfende Kanne.

Sofort blickten Tonks und Remus fragend auf Harry.  
• „Ich war das nicht." entgegnete dieser und schaute genauso überrascht auf den gedeckten Tisch.

Doch Remus war bei dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Gedecks etwas eingefallen:  
• „Sag mal Harry, wie hast du das vorhin mit der Decke gemacht. Hatten Mad Eye und du nicht vorhin erzählt, du musstest deinen Zauberstab bei Ollivander lassen?"

Harry fühlte sich ertappt, sollte er seinen Freunden von dem Schlangenstab erzählen oder lieber nicht. Remus hatte schon auf Sniff skeptisch reagiert, was würde er zu dem Stab sagen.  
• „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich ein zwei Tricks auch ohne Stab schaffe und da ich den Farbzauber schon im Ligusterweg ständig geübt habe, war das hier nicht so schwer."

• „Ach und das sollen wir dir glauben. Nach einem einfachen Trick sah der Zauber hier nicht aus."

Doch Remus gab sich damit zufrieden und Harry war froh, dass Mad Eye nicht mit im Raum war, der jetzt mit Sicherheit einen Blick in Harry's Hosentasche geworfen hätte oder hat er vorhin den Stab schon gesehen? Harry hoffte, dass Moody zu beschäftigt gewesen war, doch in Zukunft musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen. Moody würde den Stab mit Sicherheit entdecken. Gleich nachher würde Harry in seinen Büchern nachschlagen, ob es eine Möglichkeit gab, den Stab zu verbergen.

Zunächst schob Harry diese Gedanken bei Seite und fragte jetzt Sir Francis, ob er denn nicht wüsste, woher die Gedecks gekommen waren.

• „Das kommt von Funk und Plunk, das ist wohl ihre Art, sich bei dir zu bedanken." erklärte Sir Francis lächelnd. „Ich sagte dir ja, du bist auf dem besten Wege dir hier eine Menge Freunde zu machen."

Also nachdem die Abreise damit zunächst verschoben war, setzten sich die Freunde und unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile mit Sir Francis. So verging die Zeit ohne dass es jemand bemerkte bis Remus plötzlich aufstand und erklärte sie sollten sich lieber auf den Rückweg machen, wenn Filipulla aufwachte oder Mad Eye bereits im Grimmaulplatz wartete, würden sie sich Sorgen machen oder zumindest wundern. Tatsächlich waren bereits zwei volle Stunden vergangen, doch als Harry einen verstohlenen Blick auf Sir Francis warf, deutete dieser durch eine leichte Kopfbewegung an, dass noch nichts passiert war.

• „Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass uns bereits jemand vermisst", stellte Harry fest, „aber wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Sie verabschiedeten sich in aller Ruhe und Harry brachte Tonks und Remus zurück in die Küche.

Sie trafen fast zeitgleich mit Moody ein, der sie verwundert ansah:  
• „Wo seit ihr gewesen?"

• „Wir haben uns den Raum für die Party angesehen und das Ganze auch schon mit Arthur beredet.", erklärte Remus. „Wir haben aber etwas Wichtiges mit dir zu besprechen. Filipulla hatte einen eigenwilligen Traum und Harry glaubt, dass es sich dabei womöglich um eine reale Erinnerung handeln könnte, die jetzt nach der Aufhebung der Gedächtnisblockade, wieder zum Vorschein kommt. Es würde eine ganze Reihe von offenen Fragen erklären."

Remus schilderte Mad Eye den Traum und dieser hörte nachdenklich zu. Nachdem Remus geendet hatte, besprachen sie, was zu tun sei. Sie einigten sich, dass man auf dem schnellsten Wege vertraulich mit Arthur reden musste und dann in Ruhe überlegen sollte, was sinnvoller Weise zu tun war.

In der Zwischenzeit unterhielten sich Tonks und Harry über Fili.  
• „Wenn wir jetzt aufdecken würden, wie die Spionage funktioniert, wäre Fili ja nicht mehr in Gefahr. Dann wüsste Voldemort, dass wir das Geheimnis herausbekommen haben."

• „Denkst du es ist so einfach," zweifelte Tonks. „Wer weis, wie viele im Ministerium vielleicht schon mit darin verwickelt sind. Es wäre aber möglich, wenn wir die Leute, denen wir vertrauen, davon unterrichten, um dann falsche Informationen zu verbreiten."

• „Das würde aber bedeuten, dass Fili weiterhin in Gefahr wäre."

• „Ich denke, sie würde bestimmt mitmachen und hier ist sie doch in Sicherheit!"

• „Sie kann doch nicht die ganze Zeit hier eingesperrt bleiben oder würdest du den ganzen Tag hier rum hocken wollen"

• „Sie ist doch nicht allein und es ist noch mehr als ein Monat, bis die Schule wieder anfängt. Aber das brauchen wir sowieso nicht zu entscheiden und vor allem nicht ohne Filipulla zu fragen."

Die Beiden wurden unterbrochen als Remus herüber kam und erklärte:  
• „Also Moody glaubt auch, dass an der Sache was dran sein könnte und ist gleich wieder los, um einige Erkundigungen einzuziehen."   
An Tonks gewandt fügte er hinzu:  
• „Du sollst ins Ministerium gehen und unauffällig unsere Leute unterrichten, vor allem aber Arthur Bescheid sagen, dass Moody sich mit ihm am Mittag treffen will. Er kommt im Fuchsbau vorbei."

Tonks nickte, verabschiedete sich und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg und Harry blieb mit Remus allein zurück.

• „Ich mach mich dann auch auf den Weg, kommst du hier klar?" fragte dieser Harry.

• „Sicher und außerdem bin ich ja nicht allein. Sehen wir uns heute noch einmal?"

• „Vielleicht schaue ich heute Abend noch einmal vorbei." Und damit verabschiedete sich auch Remus.

Harry räumte zunächst noch den Tisch ab, wohl eine Gewohnheit aus der Zeit im Ligusterweg und dachte kurz an Tante Petunia. Mad Eye hatte ihm gesagt, dass dem Haus nichts weiter passiert war und seine Verwandten zur Tante umgezogen waren.

Für einen Augenblick setzte sich Harry wieder an den leeren Tisch und dachte nach. Noch vor wenigen Wochen wäre es ihm wohl nie in den Sinn gekommen, sich Sorgen um seine Verwandten zu machen, doch in der letzten Zeit hatten sich eine Menge Dinge geändert. Hatte Harry erwartet, die Dinge würden klarer nun wo die Totesser öffentlich in Erscheinung traten, wurde alles viel mysteriöser. Sein Haus (Harry fand diese Bezeichnung noch immer seltsam) offenbarte Geheimnisse und neue rätselhafte Gegenstände, die wie Glieder einer Kette sich nach und nach aneinander reiten. Ein neues Gesicht war in sein näheres Umfeld getreten und innerhalb kürzester Zeit, hatten er und die jungen Frau Freundschaft geschlossen. Oder war es etwas anderes als Freundschaft, Harry konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch etwas verband sie beide. Es war anders als die Verbindung zu seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Ron auch anders als zu Ginny oder auch wieder nicht. Im Moment jedenfalls, konnte Harry es nicht erklären. Abwesend schlenderte Harry dann die Treppe nach oben, um endlich mal zusehen, wie es seinen beiden tierischen Freunden ging. Hedwig war heute morgen noch auf Mäusejagt gewesen, saß aber jetzt in ihrem Käfig und schuhute freudig, als Harry ins Zimmer kam.

Sniff war heute morgen auch schon unterwegs gewesen, denn seit sie hier waren, war die Schlange ständig unterwegs um das Haus zu erkunden. Diesmal jedoch hatte Sniff bereits auf Harry gewartet.

• „Ich war den ganzen Tag mir Sir Francis im Haus unterwegs. Es ist unglaublich, was es alles zu sehen gibt und was der alte Hausgeist zu erzählen weis. Zu schade, dass er kein Parsel spricht. Von euren Partyplänen weis ich also auch schon."

• „Vor dir kann man hier wohl auch nichts geheim halten. Wie bist du eigentlich in den geheimen Bereich gekommen?"

• „Sir Francis hat mir neben der Geheimtür in der Küche ein kleines Loch gezeigt, wo ich durchpasse."

Hedwig war in der Zwischenzeit von ihrer Käfigstange auf Harry's Schulter gewechselt und knabberte fröhlich an seinem Ohr. Für Harry war das ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass er ein paar Eulenkekse nötig waren. Er unterhielt sich mit Sniff, als leise jemanden seinen Namen zu rufen schien. Leise schlich er auf den Flur, blieb vor der Zimmertür von Fili stehen und lauschte. Ein leises Murmeln war von Drinnen zu hören, sonst nichts. Harry klopfte an die Tür aber niemand antwortete. _Konnte er einfach so in das Zimmer gehen_, er was sich nicht sicher, schließlich zog Harry den Anhänger, den er von Sir Francis bekommen hatte hervor und dachte an das Zimmer vor dem er stand. Im Stein war das Bett zu sehen, auf dem sich Filipulla hin und her wälzte. Harry hatte genug gesehen und öffnete leise die Zimmertür.

Fili schien wieder zu träumen und murmelte im Schlaf. Immer wieder warf sie sich im Bett hin und her und reagierte nicht auf Harry's Rufe. Erst als Harry sie festhielt und auf sie einredete, öffnete Fili die Augen. Harry hätte schören können, dass kurz bevor Fili die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte ein bläulicher Schimmer über ihren Haaren gewesen war. Doch jetzt schaute Fili verwundert auf Harry. Es war auch ungewöhnlich, wenn man die Auge auf machte und jemand mit einer großen Eule auf der Schulter neben einem saß:

• „Ich denke mal, du hattest wieder diesen Traum?", fragte Harry verständnisvoll.

Fili hatte sich aufgesetzt und schaute Harry an.  
• „Ja, ich war wieder an diesem unheimlichen Ort und wurde gefoltert. Jedes Mal kommt es mir so real vor und ich weis nicht, was ich dagegen machen kann."

• „Man kann dummer Weise nicht wirklich etwas dagegen machen. Ich bin oft schweißgebadet aufgewacht, wenn ich mal wieder geträumt habe, wie mein Pate Sirius durch den Torbogen stürzt. Ich träume auch heute noch ab und zu davon aber es ist nicht mehr so schlimm."

Sie unterhielten sich eine ganze Weile über Alpträume und nach einer Weile sagte Fili schließlich:  
• „Würdest du den Anderen bitte nichts davon erzählen."

Harry schaute sie kurz verwundert an, dann nickte er und erwiderte:  
• „Irgendwie kommt mir das sehr bekannt vor. Ich weis wie sehr es nerven kann, wenn sich ständig jemand um einen sorgt. Wenn du es nicht möchtest, bleibt das Ganze unter uns."

Fili schaute Harry dankbar an, es war angenehm, jemanden zu haben, der einen so gut verstand. Harry war aufgestanden:  
• „Wie wäre es, wenn ich mal schaue, ob ich in der Küche etwas zum Mittag zusammen bekomme. In der Zwischenzeit kannst du dich ja fertig machen."

• „Das klingt gut, ich beeile mich und nach dem Essen kannst du mir ja das Haus zeigen."

Während Fili ins Badezimmer verschwand, ging Harry zurück in sein Zimmer und brachte Hedwig in den Käfig. Sniff, der Harry heimlich gefolgt war zischte leise:  
• „Einen seltsamen Gast hast du aber auch etwas Besonderes. Ich kann nur noch nicht sagen, was es genau ist."

• „Das Gefühl habe ich.", gestand Harry. „Wir werden sehen, was die Zukunft noch bringt.

Sniff hatte sich einen Fleck im Zimmer gesucht, wo die Sonne den Fußboden erwärmte und rollte sich zufrieden zusammen, während Harry in die Küche ging und sich nach Zutaten für ein Mittagessen umschaute. Doch es war bis auf Gewürze und ein paar Zwiebeln nicht viel Nützliches zu finden. Hinzu kam, dass Harry's Kochkünste kaum über Eier mit Speck oder Spagetti hinausreichten. Er hatte bisher selten die Gelegenheit gehabt Mittagessen zu kochen. Rührei oder Eier mit Speck waren eine seiner fast täglichen Aufgaben im Ligusterweg gewesen. Sicher, Harry konnte Dobby bitten, ihm Essen aus Hogwarts zu bringen aber aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel Harry die Idee, das Mittagessen selbst zuzubereiten. Also lief Harry nach oben auf sein Zimmer und kramte in seinen Sachen nach Muggelgeld. Es würde sicher in der Nähe ein Geschäft geben, wo man ein paar Lebensmittel kaufen konnte und so begab sich Harry sich zielstrebig nach Draußen.

Nur 10 Minuten später war Harry zurück. Tatsächlich war gleich in der nächsten Seitenstraße ein kleiner Lebensmittelladen, wo Harry für sein letztes Geld ein paar Nudeln, Tomatensoße und Käse sowie etwas Schinkenspeck bekommen hatte. Er setzte Wasser auf, schälte eine der Zwiebeln und schnitt diese zusammen mit dem Schinkenspeck in kleine Würfel, die dann schon bald in einer Pfanne brutzelten. Bald duftete die ganze Küche nach gebratenen Speck und der Duft stieg auch die Treppe nach oben.

So dauerte es auch gar nicht lange, bis Fili die Treppe herunter kam.  
• „Das ganze Haus duftet schon, da bekomme ich ja richtig Hunger. Kann ich etwas helfen?"

Harry rührte gerade die Töpfe mit der Soße und den Nudeln.  
• „Vielleicht findest du etwas, womit wir den Käse klein bekommen."

Tatsächlich fand Fili eine alte, etwas angerostete Reibe, die aber ihren Dienst noch redlich verrichtet. Daher saßen bei auch bald am Tisch, jeder mit einer großen Portion Spagetti nach Muggelart.

• „Es ist schon komisch", sagte Fili. „Bisher habe ich nie selber etwas zum Mittag gekocht bzw. kochen müssen, aber es macht auch irgendwie Spaß."

• „Nun, mehr als Spagetti habe ich bisher auch noch nie gemacht." lachte Harry. „McGonagall hat mir angeboten, Essen aus Hogwarts bringen zu lassen aber wir können auch gern das ganze Wochenende probieren."

Die Beiden saßen noch am Tisch, als plötzlich die Türglocke schallte und Tonks wenig später in der Küche stand.  
• „Bei euch riecht es aber gut. Ich soll mich hier bei euch mit Mad Eye treffen. Er müsste jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen. Aber sagt mal, ist noch etwas von eurem Essen übrig?"

Harry füllte lachend einen weiteren Teller und Tonks setzte sich zu den beiden jungen Leuten. Doch kaum hatte sie etwas gegessen, als die Glocke erneut schallte und Moody in die Küche kam.  
• „Ah, da seit ihr ja, wir haben ein paar wichtige Dinge zu bereden. Ich komme gerade aus dem St. Mungo. Den meisten Verletzten des Überfalls geht es bereits besser und viele wurden auch schon nach Hause geschickt. Die einzigen, die immer noch ohne Bewusstsein liegen, sind Ron, Ginny und Gabriele. Meister Mingus hat mich etwas seltsames gebeten. Er bittet dich, bei den Dreien vorbei zu kommen und etwas ganz bestimmtes mitzubringen. Kannst du mir verraten was er meint?"

Harry überlegte, doch sicher konnte er den Anwesenden hier vertrauen.  
• „Er meint meinen Talisman, ein Geschenk von einem alten Mann aus der Winkelgasse." Dabei zog er unter seinem Shirt den Dolch hervor und reichte ihn Moody. Soweit wir wissen, hat er gewisse heilende Eigenschaften."

• „Du überraschst mich doch immer wieder." stellte Mad Eye fest und musterte neugierig den Dolch. „Ich habe von solchen Gegenständen gehört, aber ich weis auch, dass nur ganz bestimmte Zauberer die Fähigkeit besitzen, diese auch zu nutzen."

• „Soweit haben wir das auch schon heraus gefunden und ich kann den Dolch benutzen. Nur leider haben wir noch nicht herausgefunden wie genau es funktioniert."

Moody reichte den Dolch zurück an Harry und dieser begann in Harry's Hand zu leuchten. Schnell lies dieser ihn aber wieder unter dem Shirt verschwinden.  
• „Dann sollte ich mich so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus begeben, ich zieh mir nur schnell was anderes an." Harry sprang auf und verschwand nach oben.

• „Doch jetzt zu dir", und damit wandte er sich an Fili. „Der Orden trifft sich heute Nachmittag mit dir um dich zu befragen. Wir treffen uns 14 Uhr in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts."

Fili schaute verängstigt auf Mad Eye:  
• „Eine Befragung vor dem Orden, aber ich habe nichts getan."

• „Das hat auch gar keiner behauptet. Wir ziehen einen Spezialisten für unterdrückte Erinnerungen hinzu und wollen nur noch einmal über deinen Alptraum reden."

• „Wird Harry auch dabei sein.?" Dieser kam eben wieder die Treppe herunter und schaute verständnislos auf die Beiden.

• „Harry ist noch kein Mitglied des Ordens, er ist noch nicht volljährig."

• „Darf er mich nicht begleiten, dann habe ich nicht so eine Angst." Bei diesen Worten blickte sie flehend auf Moody der abwägend zwischen ihr und Harry hin und herblickte.

• „Von mir aus, wenn Harry möchte, kann er dich begleiten."

Fili war sichtlich erleichtert und Tonks flüsterte Mad Eye ins Ohr:  
• „Du wirst doch auf deine alten Tage nicht etwa weich, Moody?"

Harry wusste immer noch nicht um was es eigentlich ging, doch als Fili ihn bat, sie zur Anhörung nach Hogwarts zu begleiten, stimmte er gern zu.

„Zumindest ist dann auch jemand dabei, der weis, wie ihr nach Hogwarts kommt." stellte Moody nüchtern, mit einem Seitenblick auf Tonks, fest.

Harry verabschiedete sich und versprach rechtzeitig wieder hier zu sein, bevor er ins St. Mungo apparierte.

**_Im Krankenhaus_**

Harry tauchte in der Eingangshalle des St. Mungo auf und stellte sich unauffällig in eine der Reihen. Die Dame an der Annahme begrüßte in freundlich und erklärte ihm, dass Meister Mingus ihn bereits in seinem Büro erwartete. Harry bedankte sich höflich und ging zügig den Weg in die Bürobereiche des St. Mungo. Langsam kannte sich Harry hier im Krankenhaus gut aus und kurze Zeit später stand er vor der Tür von Meister Mingus.

Anders als bei seinem letzen Besuch klopfte Harry diesmal höflich und wartete, bis er herein gerufen wurde.

• „Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihn der Heiler freundlich. „Schön das du so schnell Zeit gefunden hast."

• „Das ist doch das Mindeste, immerhin sind es meine besten Freunde. Aber wieso glauben sie, dass ich ihnen behilflich sein kann?"

• „Glauben wäre vermutlich zuviel gesagt, sagen wir lieber ich hoffe es. Hast du in der Zwischenzeit noch etwas über den Dolch herausgefunden?"

• „Mein spezieller Freund und ich sind uns relativ sicher, dass der Dolch aus einer fremden Welt stammt. Wir haben nämlich einen weiteren Gegenstand gefunden, der sicher aus dieser fremden Welt stammt und dem Dolch in gewisser Weise ähnelt."

• „Das klingt ja sehr interessant, ich würde mir bei Gelegenheit diesen Gegenstand gern einmal ansehen."

Harry überlegte kurz, doch dann griff er in seinen Umhang und holte den Schlangenstab hervor.  
• „Bisher habe ich den Stab noch niemanden weiter gezeigt, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie andere Zauberer reagieren, wenn sie die beiden Schlangen sehen."

Meister Mingus betrachtet staunend den Stab, der in Harry's Hand wieder begonnen hatte zu glimmen. Doch als er seine Hand danach ausstreckte, funkelten plötzlich die Augen der beiden Schlange und ein drohendes Zischen war zu hören und Harry schnell den Stab zurück zog.  
• „Ein alter Hausgeist hat mir erzählt, dass jeder, der den Stab bisher angefasst hat, das nicht unbeschadet überstanden hat. Ich bin bisher der Erste, der den Stab in die Hand nehmen und auch benutzen kann."

Ein wenig misstrauischer blickte der Heiler auf den Schlangenstab, doch dann sagte er:  
• „Es ist wohl doch ehr eine Sache des Zauberers ob ein Zauber gut oder böse wird und keine Angst, ich werde es nicht weiter erzählen. Aber wir sollten nach deinen Freunden sehen, vielleicht kannst du ihnen ja doch helfen."

Harry steckte den Stab wieder in seinen Umhang und folgte Meister Mingus in das Zimmer, wo seine Freunde noch immer lagen. Wieder spürte Harry das beklemmende Gefühl, welches ihn schon beim letzten Mal befallen hatte, als er seine Freunde so liegen sah.

• „Wir sind kaum in der Lage ihnen ein paar Stärkungstränke einzuflößen, wenn sich nicht schnell etwas ändert, werden wir auf Muggeltechnik zurückgreifen müssen und sie über Infusionen ernähren." erklärte der alte Heiler Harry.

• „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?", fragte Harry.

• „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dir würde intuitiv etwas einfallen."

Harry setzte sich auf Ginnys Bett und betrachtete das blasse Gesicht. Ein Versuch konnte ja nichts schaden und bei ihm hatte der Dolch auch allein gewirkt. Also zog Harry den Dolch hervor. Der Dolch glimmte genau wie vorhin der Stab in Harry Hand, doch je dichter er damit an Ginny heran kam, umso heller wurde das Leuchten. Harry drückte den Dolch auf Ginnys Brust und ihr ganzer Körper war plötzlich von einer grün schimmernden Aura umgeben. Plötzlich drehte Ginny den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, holte tief Luft und blieb dann ruhig liegen..

• „Darf ich?", fragte Meister Mingus, der jetzt hinzu getreten war, um Ginny zu untersuchen. Harry trat einen Schritt zur Seite und der Heiler untersuchte das Mädchen.

• „Das ist doch hoffnungsvoll. Es sieht wirklich besser aus, was auch immer du jetzt gemacht hast."

Tatsächlich konnte man jetzt auch wieder ein wenig Farbe in Ginny's Gesicht erkennen, die jetzt mit gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zu schlafen schien.

• „Kannst du mir sagen, was du gemacht hast." Fragte Meister Mingus jetzt.

• „Eigentlich war es mehr so etwas wie ein Gefühl oder besser ein Drang etwas gegen diesen Zustand zu unternehmen. Aber vielleicht war es auch einfach nur der Dolch."

• „Nun, das können wir relativ einfach ausprobieren. Du gibst mir den Dolch und ich lege ihn deinem Freund Ron auf die Brust, dann werden wir sehen was passiert."

• „Einverstanden", Harry reichte dem Heiler den Dolch und beobachtete neugierig was passierte. Doch es passierte überhaupt nichts, erst als Harry dazu trat und den Dolch berührte, wurde auch Ron in die grüne Aura gehüllt. Nach wenigen Minuten ging es Ron sichtlich besser doch Meister Mingus musterte skeptisch Harry.

• „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, „du siehst erschöpft aus."

• „Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde ich müde während der Dolch leuchtet."

Harry war in der Zwischenzeit zu Gabriell's Bett hinüber gegangen und hatte die Prozedur bei ihr wiederholt. Als es auch ihr besser ging, konnte Harry sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten und schwankte gefährlich. Hätte Meister Mingus nicht hinter ihm gestanden und ihn jetzt gestützt, wäre er vermutlich gestürzt. Der Heiler untersuchte jetzt zuerst Harry:  
• „Du bist ja völlig erschöpft, das Heilen scheint dir eine Menge Energie abzuverlangen."

Harry hatte sich auf ein freies Bett gesetzt und um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Meister Mingus hatte kurz den Raum verlassen und kehrte jetzt mit zwei grell grünen Tränken zurück.

• „Trink das, ich denke dann wird es dir wieder besser gehen.", und er reichte die kleinen Fläschchen Harry.

Harry spürte wie die dicke Flüssigkeit seinen Hals hinunter lief und von seinem Magen ein angenehmes Gefühl seinen Körper durchströmte. Das Drehen hatte aufgehört und als Harry auch den zweiten Trank geleert hatte, fühlte er sich besser.

• „Danke, eine ungewöhnliche Medizin, die Tränke aus Hogwarts, die so gut wirken schmecken in der Regel scheußlich und es geht auch nie so schnell."

Meister Mingus schmunzelte und erklärte dann:  
• „Die Tränke sind auch sehr selten und wir benutzen sie daher nicht häufig. Doch schließlich hast du uns hier sehr geholfen, ich denke da ist es nur fair. Du solltest dich aber heute nicht mehr zu sehr verausgaben, denn die Wirkung des Trankes lässt dann auch schnell wieder nach."

Harry war aufgestanden und schaute auf die große Wanduhr. Es war bereits kurz nach halb Zwei und wollte Harry nicht zu spät kommen, musste er sich beeilen. In diesem Moment klopfte es und Bill betrat gefolgt von Fleur leise das Zimmer. Als sie Harry und Meister Mingus sahen, blieben sie kurz verwundert kurz stehen, kamen aber auf die Beiden zu und begrüßten zunächst den Heiler und dann freudig.

• „Mit dir haben wir ja hier wirklich nicht gerechnet. Mein Vater hat erzählt, dass viele von uns von dir hierher gebracht wurden, ich weis nicht, wie wir uns dafür bedanken sollen."

Fleur hatte Harry stürmisch umarmt und war jetzt an das Bett ihrer Schwester getreten.  
• „Gabrielle sieht heute viel besser aus."

• „Nun, wir haben eine Spezialbehandlung durchgeführt und hatten damit Erfolg." erklärte jetzt Meister Mingus den Beiden.

• „Wir?" wunderte sich Bill und schaute ungläubig auf Meister Mingus.

• „Ja, dank der Mithilfe von Harry."

Harry unterbrach die Erläuterung  
• „Entschuldigung, aber ich habe versprochen Filipulla zu einer Anhörung zu begleiten und müsste euch verlassen. Meister Mingus, wenn sie noch einmal Hilfe brauchen sagen sie bitte Bescheid und vielen Dank für den Trank."  
Dann verabschiedete sich Harry noch von den Fleur und Bill,  
• „Meister Mingus soll es euch ruhig erläutern, wir sehen uns spätestens nächste Woche" und dann verschwand Harry lautlos und lies ein verwirrtes Brautpaar zurück.

Meister Mingus erzählte den Beiden, was Harry getan hatte während dieser in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes wieder auftauchte. Fili lief bereist nervös die Küche auf und ab und war erleichtert, als Harry erschien.  
• „Ich hatte schon Angst, du kommst nicht. Tonks ist schon weg und hat mir eingeschärft rechtzeitig zu erscheinen und nicht zu vergessen, dass man auch von Hogsmeade noch ein paar Minuten bis zum Schloss laufen muss. Wir treffen uns in der Eingangshalle mit McGonagall."

• „Keine Angst Fili, ich kenne eine Abkürzung" lachte Harry. „Gib mir zwei Minuten und dann sind wir immer noch früh genug da."

**_Zurück nach Hogwarts_**

Harry lief nach oben in sein Zimmer, er hatte Sniff vorhin im Zimmer zurückgelassen, die Schlange hatte keine Lust schon wieder einen Besuch im Krankenhaus zu machen und hatte ein Schläfchen in der Sonne vorgezogen. In der Zeit in der sich Harry umzog und überlegte, ob er seinen neuen grauen oder eine Hogwarts Umhang anziehen sollte, kam Sniff aus einer Zimmerecke und musterte Harry neugierig. Dieser entschied sich gerade für einen der Schulumhänge, als ihm die Schlange auffiel:  
• „Ich begleite Fili zu einer Anhörung nach Hogwarts, hast du Lust mitzukommen?", fragte Harry.

• „Gern, auch wenn die Variante ‚Armreif' nicht sonderlich bequem ist aber deine Schule möchte ich gern kennenlernen."

• „Schön, vielleicht ergibt sich ja sogar die Gelegenheit dich meinem Freund Hagrid vorzustellen. Er schwärmt für alle Arten von Tieren und je ausgefallener umso besser."

Nachdem also Sniff sich wieder um Harry Arm gewunden hatte und unsichtbar war, lief dieser zurück in die Küche, wo Fili schon aufgeregt auf ihn wartete.  
• „Harry, wir kommen noch zu spät und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wie wir überhaupt hinkommen."

• „Wir apparieren."

• „Aber Tonks hat doch gesagt, dass wir dann noch ein ganzes Stück laufen müssen."

• „Ich bring' uns ein wenig näher hin, mach dir keine Sorgen. Bist du soweit?"

Als Fili nickte griff Harry ihren Arm und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. Beeindruckt schaute sich Filipulla um:  
• „Ein wirklich magischer Ort, ich würde gern ein wenig mehr davon sehen."

Verwundert blickte Harry sie an.  
• „Ich dachte, du wärst auch in Hogwarts. Wo bist du denn dann in die Schule gegangen?"

• „Meine Eltern waren ständig unterwegs, daher hatte ich Privatlehrer. Die Prüfungen habe ich dann direkt im Ministerium gemacht."

Weiter konnte Fili nicht erzählen, da aus einer Seitentür plötzlich Professor McGonagall erschien.  
• „Hallo Ms. Tesla, hallo Harry, wie ich sehe haben sie es problemlos geschafft."  
Sie reichte Fili freundlich die Hand und nachdem sie auch Harry begrüßt hatte, sagte sie zu ihm:  
• „Sie schulden mir noch eine Erklärung Mr. Potter."

Harry begrüßte sie Schulleiterin ebenfalls freundlich:  
• „Hallo Professor, wir hatten bisher ja leider noch nicht wieder Gelegenheit aber wenn sie nach der Anhörung ein wenig Zeit haben, erkläre ich ihnen gern einige Dinge."

• „Wir werden sehen, aber jetzt folgen sie Beide mir bitte."

Die Schulleiterin führte die beiden in Richtung der Kerker, was bei Harry ein unangenehmes Gefühl auslöste. Sie betraten die ehemaligen Herrschaftsbereiche von Professor Snape und auch wenn dieser im letzten Jahr nicht mehr hier unterrichtet hatte, würden die Kerker Harry immer an diesen erinnern. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Fili plötzlich leise flüsterte:  
• „Es ist unheimlich hier, weist du wohin wir gehen?"

• „Wir hatten hier unten Unterricht in Zaubertränken und ich habe hier meine unangenehmsten Stunden verbracht. Es ist nicht unbedingt ein Ort, den ich für eine Besichtigung ausgewählt hätte."

Doch dann bogen sie von dem üblichen Gang ab und McGonagall führte sie in einen Teil, den auch Harry noch nicht kannte.

• „Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er verwundert und die Schulleiterin drehte sich um und sagte dann verschwörerisch:  
• „Es ist doch schön, zu sehen, dass ich auch sie einmal mehr überraschen kann Mr. Potter. Wir haben einen alten Lagerbereich geräumt und dort Platz für einen Versammlungsraum geschaffen. Sie blieben vor einer uralten massiven Holztür stehen.

• „Dann wollen wir die anderen nicht warten lassen.", und damit öffnete sie die Tür.

Der Raum war ein großes Gewölbe in dem halbkreisförmig Tische und Bänke aufgestellt waren, auf denen bereits eine Mange Leute Platz genommen hatten. Alastor Moody saß in der Mitte und nickte den Beiden zur Begrüßung zu.

Sie folgten McGonagall, die neben einem kleinen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen stehen geblieben war.  
Sie deutete auf die beiden Stühle und sagte,  
• „Setzten sie beide sich doch hierher, es wird bestimmt gleich los gehen." Als sie sah, wie beängstigt die junge Frau die Anwesenden musterte, fügte sie hinzu: „Es wirkt unfreundlich, doch keine Sorge, nur ein kleiner Teil des Ordens ist anwesend und es ist wirklich nur eine informative Anhörung."

Fili lies sich davon jedoch überhaupt nicht beruhigen, ihr war plötzlich kalt und am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und wäre zur Tür hinaus gelaufen. Da diese Möglichkeit aber nicht bestand, griff sie statt dessen nach Harry's Hand. Dieser hatte gerade die Anwesenden gemustert und doch noch einige bekannte Gesichter entdeckt. Neben Arthur und Molly, die ihm freundlich zu winkte, saßen die Zwillinge und der leere Platz neben ihnen, war vermutlich für Bill freigehalten. Als Fili nach seiner Hand griff, blickte Harry sie verwundert an:  
• „Du hast ja eiskalte Finger, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen." Harry drückte ihre Hand und sie blickte dankbar auf. McGonagall hatte die kleinen Gestern sehr wohl gesehen, sagte aber nichts sondern ging zu ihrem Platz neben Mad Eye und setzte sich.

• „Komm, setzen wir uns auch", sagte Harry und schob Filipulla auf einen der beiden freien Stühle. Es dauerte noch einige Minuten und fast als letzte kamen Remus und Tonks und schauten verwundert auf Fili und Harry. Doch es war keine Zeit noch etwas zu sagen, denn Mad Eye begrüßte bereits die Anwesenden.

• „Ich möchte mich für euer kurzfristiges Erscheinen bedanken. Es hat sich etwas ergeben, dass uns gewisse Möglichkeiten einräumt. Die junge Frau, die neben Mr. Potter sitzt ist Filipulla Tesla, eine Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums. Bei einem Zwischenfall wurde sie verletzt und durch gewisse zufällige Ereignisse ist ein Alptraum bekannt geworden, welcher möglicher Weise eine Erinnerung wiedergibt. Wir haben ein wenig diesbezüglich recherchiert und es zeigt sich, dass es für einige Tage in den Dienstplänen der jungen Frau Unregelmäßigkeiten gibt, als hätte jemand versucht etwas zu verbergen.

Es sprechen also eine ganze Reihe von Fakten dafür, dass es sich tatsächlich um eine blockierte Erinnerung handelt. Ich habe Ms. Tesla hierher gebeten, damit sie uns den Traum noch einmal schildern kann. Zumindest den Teil, der im Ministerium handelt. Im Anschluss würde ich dazu gern ihre Meinung dazu hören."

Damit wandte er sich direkt an Filipulla:  
**• „**Ms. Tesla, ich weis, dass es ihnen nicht leicht fällt, darüber zu reden, dennoch bitte ich sie, uns zu berichten, was sich in ihrem Traum im Ministerium zugetragen hat. Danach möchte ich ihnen noch jemanden vorstellen. Er ist ein Spezialist für Gedächtnisblockaden. Ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass Meister Mingus im St. Mungo sein möglichstes geleistet hat, doch wie gesagt ist dieser Mann ein Spezialist."

Harry, der immer noch die Hand von Fili hielt, konnte spüren, dass Fili immer noch zitterte. Dennoch nickte sie und begann den Anwesenden das Geschehen im Ministerium zu berichten. Danach begann eine angeregte Diskussion. Die Anwesenden waren sich schnell einig darüber, dass es tatsächlich so sein könnte, man fand allerdings keine Einigung darüber, wie man jetzt vorgehen sollte. Ein Teil war dafür, dass Ministerium nicht zu informieren und die Chance zu nutzen, Voldemort falsche Informationen zuzuspielen. Der andere Teil wollte umgehend mit dem Minister reden und die Abhöreinrichtung entfernen. Mad Eye hatte die ganze Diskussion ruhig verfolgt, doch dann bat er um Ruhe:

• „Wir haben bei der ganzen Diskussion zwei wichtig Dinge nicht bedacht."

Die Anwesenden blickten überrascht auf Moody.

• „Es hat bisher niemand über die Konsequenzen für Ms. Tesla geredet oder wie sie darüber denkt. Wir sollten berücksichtigen, dass so lange Voldemort denkt, das Geheimnis ist noch nicht gelüftet, sie weiterhin in Gefahr schwebt. Gleichzeitig fällte es sicherlich auf, wenn sie auf Dauer verschwunden bleibt."

Filipulla schaute dankbar zu Moody, doch dann sagte sie:  
• „Wenn ich damit helfen kann, bleibe ich so lange im Versteck wie nötig."

Mad Eye lächelte freundlich zu der junge Frau:  
• „Das ist sehr mutig von ihnen, Ms. Tesla aber es gibt noch ein paar Sachen zu bedenken. Wir wissen auch nicht, wer eventuell noch informiert ist und es kann auch so passieren, dass unser Plan auffällt. Aber wir könnten es vielleicht für einen kurzen Zeitraum noch ins Auge fassen."

Die Diskussion entbrannte damit auf ein Neues und Mad Eye kam in Begleitung von Professor McGonagall und einem fremden Mann zu dem Tisch mit den beiden jungen Leuten.

• „Ich möchte euch beiden Mr. Chian vorstellen. Wie ihr unschwer erkennen könnt, stammt er nicht von hier, sondern aus China und ist der erwähnte Spezialist. Ich würde vorschlagen, Ms. Tesla geht mit ihm in das Nachbarzimmer, wo sie sich ungestört unterhalten können."

Filipulla und Harry waren aufgestanden und begrüßten den Fremden freundlich. Dann ging dieser gefolgt von Fili in Richtung einer Seitentür, auf die Moody gerade gedeutet hatte. Harry war zusammen mit der Schulleiterin und Mad Eye stehen geblieben.

• „Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte plötzlich Fili, der erst an der Tür auffiel, dass Harry nicht mitgekommen war. Auch Mr. Chian hatte sich wieder umgedreht und schaute skeptisch auf Harry.

• „Es sollten möglichst wenig Leute und besonders keine Fremden anwesend sein."

• „Harry ist kein Fremder!", sagte sie trotzig.

Harry ging zu ihr,  
• „ich bin gleich hier draußen, wenn du mich brauchst oder etwas passiert ruf einfach und ich bin sofort da."  
Fili nickte und folgte dem Fremden in das Nebenzimmer und Harry blickte ihr kurz nach.

In der Zwischenzeit war es ruhiger geworden und man hatte sich prinzipiell geeinigt. Wenn Filipulla damit einverstanden war, sollt sie noch etwa 3 Wochen versteckt bleiben. Das konnte man mit notwendigen Nachbehandlungen begründen und in der Zwischenzeit wollte man herausfinden, wer vielleicht im Ministerium in die Sache verwickelt war. Es waren nur noch einige Zauberer anwesend und McGonagall hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war auf das Thema Apparieren in Hogwarts gekommen. Sie stand zusammen mit Moddy und Harry etwas abseits.  
• „Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, wie Harry hier so einfach apparieren kann und dann auch noch Leute mitbringt.", stellte sie fest und blickte dabei zu Moody in der Hoffnung, vom ihm eine Erklärung zu bekommen.

• „Also Minerva, ich kann dir dazu auch nicht mehr sage, meine Recherchen haben nichts ergeben. Es ist bisher kein solcher Fall bekannt. Samuel Flipp hat mir nur berichtet, dass Harry ein ungewöhnlich großes Talent hat. Harry, kannst du uns noch etwas dazu sagen?"

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Moody über ihn recherchiert hatte und war daher ein wenig überrascht.

• „Ich kann eigentlich auch nicht sagen, wie es funktioniert. Das Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren konnte ich einfach. Das erste Mal habe ich es an dem Abend versucht als ich mit Professor Dumbledore unterwegs war und ich ihn nach Hogsmeade zurück gebracht hätte. Hätte ich damals nur schon gewusst, dass ich auch direkt hierher hätte kommen könne."

Harry stockte kurz, das bedrückende Gefühl breite sich in seinem Inneren aus, doch er erzählte weiter.

• „Ich habe in der Bibliothek der Blacks ein altes Buch gefunden, in dem über Stufen des Apparierens geschrieben wurde und habe dann ein wenig geübt. Eigentlich war es Zufall bei dem ich entdeckte, trotz Schutzzauber zu apparieren. Ich habe nichts von dem Zauber gewusst und bin trotzdem in den Grimmaulplatz appariert. Doch außer einem ungewöhnlichen Gefühl und einer Erschöpfung, von der ich damals annahm, es käme vom Üben, war mir nichts aufgefallen. Dann hat mir Remus von dem Zauber erzählt und den Rest kennt ihr."

McGonagall schüttelte mit dem Kopf:  
• „Sie sind schon ein seltsamer Fall, Harry. Manchmal glaubt man, ihnen gelingt der einfachste Zauber nicht und dann überraschen sie uns mit so etwas. Ich habe mit den Kollegen und den alten Schulleitern gesprochen und auch ihnen ist kein solcher Fall bekannt."

Sie wurde unterbrochen, als die Familie Weasley herüber kam. Unabhängig davon hatte sich das unangenehme Gefühl in Harrys Bauch in den letzten Minuten geändert. Es war wie eine Vorahnung, dass etwas nichts stimmte und wie zur Bestätigung spürte Harry an seinem Arm eine Bewegung. Als er Sniff dichter an sein Ohr hielt, zischte dieser leise:  
• „Kannst du es auch spüren, es liegt eine Gefahr im Raum."

• „Ich fühle es, es ist aber anders als damals im Garten."

Doch jetzt hatte ihn Molly erreicht und war nicht zu bremsen.  
• „Harry mein Junge, ich konnte dir noch gar nicht danken. Was hätten wir nur ohne dich gemacht."

• „Ein ruhigeres Leben geführt.", rutschte es Harry heraus und erschrocken lies Molly ihn los und starrte ihn überrascht an. Arthur, der neben ihr gestanden hatte, war genauso überrascht, doch dann sagte er:  
• „Wie kannst du so etwas sagen, fast jeder von uns verdankt dir in der Zwischenzeit mindestens einmal sein Leben und du bist für uns so etwas wie ein Sohn geworden."

Als Harry die Worte herausgerutscht waren, hatte er sie auch schon bedauert. Im Prinzip war es genau das, was er auch dachte aber den Weasleys wollte er so etwas nicht sagen, denn auch für ihn, waren sie so etwas wie eine Familie.

• „Aber ich bringe nun mal jeden in Gefahr, der mir nahe steht!"

Arthur blickte Harry an,  
• „Das glaubst du? Wir alles sind in Gefahr und auch wenn du ein bevorzugtes Ziel bist, hätten wir genauso ohne dich verletzt werden können. Harry, du kannst nicht die Sorgen für alle auf dich nehmen, sondern du musst anfangen dein Leben zu leben!"

Harry dachte über die Worte nach doch ein lauter Knall und ein lauter Schrei unterbrach ihn.

Dieser Schrei traf Harry wie ein Stich. Er hatte von Anfang an ein ungutes Gefühl als Fili mit dem Fremden verschwand. Ohne auf die Anderen zu achten, rannte er zu der Tür, durch die Fili vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war. Noch bevor er die Tür überhaupt erreichte, schlug Harry eine regelrechte Kältewelle entgegen. Die Tür war verschlossen und Harry musste sich mit aller Kraft dagegen werfen. Mit einem klirrenden Geräusch flog die Tür auf, doch Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Der ganze Raum war mit einer dicken Reifschicht überzogen und glitzerte in der einfallenden Sonne so hell, dass Harry die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Es hatte den Anschein, als würde er bei dem nächsten Schritt, würde er eine andere Welt betreten. Sobald sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, konnte er Fili und Mr. Chian in der Mitte des Raumes liegen sehen. Sie bewegten sich Beide nicht mehr und als er Harry den Raum betrat, spürte er die eisige Kälte. Harry stürzte zu Fili und konnte im Vorbeigehen sehen, wie der Atem aus Mr. Chian's Mund in der Luft gefror. Nur bei Fili war nichts zu sehen, sie lag völlig bewegungslos am Boden. Ohne an etwas Anders zu denken, zog Harry den Dolch hervor und drückte diesen auf die Brust des jungen Mädchens. Im selben Augenblick erstrahlte der Dolch in einem gleißend grünen Licht wie noch nie zuvor. Doch dann bildete sich wie schon zuvor im Krankenhaus die grüne Aura, nur das sie diesmal auch Harry mit einschloss. Er fühlte, wie etwas seinen Körper durchströmte und in dem Augenblick, als Fili einen tiefen Atemzug nahm, brach Harry bewusstlos zusammen.

McGonagall und Alastor Moody, die direkt nach Harry den Raum erreichten, hatte gebannt auf Harry geschaut und nicht gewagt einzugreifen. Als Harry jedoch zusammen brach, stürzten auch sie zu den beiden. Während McGonagall Fili und Harry untersuchte, sah sich Mad Eye Mr. Chian an.

• „Es ist unglaublich, und so etwas hier!" Nachdem Moody gesehen hatte, dass Mr. Chian regelmäßig atmete, hatte er begonnen, diesen genauer zu untersuchen. Dabei hatte er auch die Armreifen über seiner linken Hand zur Seite geschoben und starrte auf das, was darunter zum Vorschein kam.

• „Wie konnten wir so etwas nur übersehen, ich kenne Chian seit Jahren!"

In der Zwischenzeit waren einige andere Leute zur Tür hereingekommen und Jemand war losgelaufen um Madam Pomfrey zu holen. McGonagall war zu Moody gegangen, um zu sehen was diesen so schockiert hatte. Als sie auf den Unterarm des Mannes blickte, wurde sie blass.  
• „Er ist ein Totesser!", stieß sie hervor.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge die sich in der Zwischenzeit in den Raum quetschte. Doch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte war von hinten eine Stimme zu hören.

• „Nun macht doch endlich Platz und lasst uns durch!" war die energische Stimme von Molly Weasley zu hören und kurz darauf bahnte sie sich auch schon einen Weg durch die Menge. Direkt hinter ihr folgten Arthur mit Madam Pomfrey und Tonks mit Remus.

Madam Pomfrey untersuchte alle, wobei sie Molly förmlich zur Seite drängen musste um Harry zu untersuchen. Sie ordnete an alle sofort in die Krankenstation zu verlegen.

• „Dieser Kerl gehört nach Askaban und nicht in den Krankenflügel", empörte sich Remus und die Meisten stimmten sofort zu.

• „Ich bin Heilerin und das heißt ich versorge zunächst alle Verletzten, dann könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt. Im Moment sieht der hier nicht so aus, als würde er etwas unternehmen und vielleicht bekommt ihr so noch die Gelegenheit ihn einige Fragen zu stellen."

• „Sie hat Recht.", stimmte Moody zu, „aber passt auf den Kerl auf."

Molly stand immer noch fassungslos neben Harry und wandte sich dann an McGonagall:  
• „Minerva, was ist denn geschehen? Harry ist doch nur Sekunden vor euch hier gewesen."

McGonagall, die bisher nichts von dem Talisman wusste, schüttelte betrübt den Kopf.  
• „Molly, es tut mir Leid aber ich kann es dir auch nicht sagen. Es sah so aus, als hätte Harry etwas auf Ms. Tesla gelegt und sie damit wiederbelebt. Vielleicht weis Alastor etwas, er wirkte nicht so überrascht."

Doch dieser folgte gerade den beiden Männern, die den bewusstlosen Totesser aus dem Zimmer trugen. Also warteten sie bis auch Harry und Filipulla auf eine Trage gelegt wurden und folgten dann ebenfalls zum Krankenflügel. Während Mad Eye mit der Organisation der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beschäftigt war, kam Fili bereits wieder zu sich. Verwundert schaute sie sich um:  
• „Entschuldigung, aber könnte mir Jemand sagen, was passiert ist."

McGonagall, die direkt neben dem Bett der jungen Frau stand war überrascht, dass Diese so schnell ihr Bewußtsein zurück erlangt hatte.  
• „Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, sie könnten uns dazu etwas sagen."

• „Ich weis nur, dass ich diesem Mr. Chian in das kleine Zimmer gefolgt bin. Als er hinter mir die Tür schloß, hörte ich ein seltsames Murmeln und drehte mich zu ihm um. Der Mann grinste mich böse an und sagte: „Mein Lord wird zufrieden mit mir sein.", und dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf mich. Hilflos hob ich meine Hände und dann war alles plötzlich strahlend hell, kurz darauf muß ich hier aufgewacht sein."

Mad Eye hatte sich während der Erzählung dazugesellt und zugehört. Als Filipulla geendet hatte, räusperte er sich und sagte:  
• „Nun Ms. Tesla, in diesen Zimmer ist ein mächtiger Zauber ausgelöst worden, der sie fast das Leben gekostet hätte. Harry hat seinen Talisman benutzt und sie auf diese Weise vermutlich gerettet."

• „Von was für einem Talisman reden sie, Alastor?", mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein. Auch Molly und Minerva kamen näher, als Moody den Dolch an die Heilerin reichte. Sie bestaunte den Dolch und sagte schließlich:  
• „Ich habe von so etwas gehört, hielt es aber immer für ein Gerücht. Wie ist Mr. Potter dazu gekommen?"

• „Genau kann ich es euch auch nicht sagen. Heute Morgen hat mich Meister Mingus im St. Mungo gebeten, Harry zu bitten mit einem bestimmten Gegenstand bei ihm im Krankenhaus vorbei zu kommen. Daraufhin hat Harry mir den Dolch gezeigt und erzählt, er hätte diesen als Dankeschön geschenkt bekommen. Wir sollten Kontakt zu Meister Mingus aufnehmen, vielleicht kann er uns etwas mehr dazu sagen."

_**Es war immer noch eisig vielleicht sogar noch kälter. Aber es war nicht mehr das kleine Zimmer. Harry drehte sich um und erkannte den Bogen, durch den er aus der Feuerhöhle entkommen war. Offensichtlich befand er sich auf der anderen Seite, die das genaue Gegenteil zu sein schien. Die Höhle war ebenfalls riesig und der schmale Felsgrad auf dem Harry stand, verschwand nach wenigen Metern hinter bizarren Eisformationen.  
Riesige Eiszapfen ragten bedrohlich von der Decke und den überhängenden Felskanten. Die Luft schien vor lauter Kälte zu knistern und von Zeit zu Zeit fielen kleine Eisstücken von oben herab, wo sie auf der glatte Eisfläche, die wie ein Spiegel auf beiden Seiten des Weges den Boden bedeckte, zerschellten.  
Beim Aufprall entstand ein seltsamer Ton, der als Echo unheimlich von Wänden hallte.   
War es in der letzten Höhle heiß gewesen, begann sich hier die Kälte hier wie kleine Nadeln in die Haut zu bohren. Harry hatte wohl keine Wahl, zurück in die Feuerhöhle war keine Alternative, daher folgte er weiter dem Felsgrad durch die Höhe.**_

Es klopfte und Bill trat ein.  
• „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, wir wurden im St. Mungo aufgehalten." Dann erblickte er seine Eltern: „Ich war mit Fleur bei den Kindern und es geht ihnen besser, Ron hat sogar schon das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt und nach euch gefragt. Meister Mingus hat uns erklärt, dass es zu großem Maße Harry zu verdanken ist."

Doch entgegen seiner Erwartung schien Molly sich nicht zu freuen, sondern brach in Tränen aus. Völlig verwirrt blickte Bill auf sein Mutter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Arthur trat ein Stück zur Seite und gab damit den Blick auf Harry's Bett frei. Als Bill Harry erkannte, war auch er bestürzt.  
• „Was ist hier passiert, wir haben Harry vorhin gesehen und es war alles in Ordnung."

• „Soweit wir wissen, hat Harry Ms. Tesla geholfen, die durch einen Zauber schwer verletzt wurde.", erklärte McGonagall.

• „Aber Meister Mingus hat doch Harry extra gesagt, dass er jedwede Anstrengung heute vermeiden sollte, er war doch im Krankenhaus schon völlig erschöpft und der Trank hat keine nachhaltige Wirkung."

• „Seit wann hält sich Harry an so was, vor Allem wenn es um seine Freunde geht.", mischte sich Remus ein.

• „Ich glaube Meister Mingus hat das befürchtet und mir das hier mitgegeben." Bill reichte Madam Pomfrey einen kleinen Beutel. Sie öffnete ihn und zog eine kleine Flasche mit dem grünen Trank hervor. Staunend betrachtet sie die Flasche.  
• „Und die hat ihnen der Chef des St. Mungo einfach so mitgegeben. Dieser Trank ist wertvoll und schwer zu beschaffen."

• „Er sagte, es wäre für Notfälle, hat er uns erklärt."

Die Heilerin blickte noch immer staunend auf den Trank bevor sie vorsichtig begann, Harry einige Tropfen einzuflössen. In der plötzlichen Ruhe war aus dem Hintergrund ein leises Schluchzen zu hören. Niemand hatte seit der Ankunft von Bill auf Filipulla geachtet, die nachdem sie hörte, was Harry getan hatte, in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Nur Tonks war zu ihrer Freundin ans Bett gekommen und versuchte sie zu trösten.  
• „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry ist bestimmt nur erschöpft."

• „Ich bring ihm nur Unglück!", schluchzte sie.

• „Nicht doch, Harry kann einfach nicht anders, du kannst nichts dafür."

Unterdessen hatte Madam Pomfrey Harry die ganze Flasche eingeflösst und nur wenig später schlug er die Augen auf.  
• „Madam Pomfrey? Wo bin ich oder besser was mache ich hier?"

• „Nun Mr. Potter, der Krankenflügel ist ja wohl kein unbekannter Ort und warum sie hier sind, dass lassen sie sich besser von ihren Freunden erklären."

Remus der zusammen mit Bill an Harry's Bett stand erklärte:  
• „Indem du dich nicht an die Weisung des Arztes gehalten hast und wieder den Retter spielen mußtest."

• „Fili, wie geht es ihr?"

Fili hatte Harry's Stimme gehört.  
• „Harry? Geht es dir gut?"

Harry sprang zum Erstaunen der Umstehenden aus dem Bett und wollte sich gerade einen Weg durch die ganzen Menschen zu Filis Bett bahnen, als er fest umklammert wurde. Es gab noch Jemanden, der mit großer Freude Harry's Stimme vernommen hatte. Molly war zu ihm gestürzt und hatte ihn fest in ihre Arme geschlossen:  
• „Mein Junge, was machst du nur immer wieder für Sachen, aber wie sollen wir dir nur jemals für alles danken?"

• „Vielleicht erst mal Atem holen lassen", flüsterte Harry, der kaum noch Luft bekam. Molly lockerte ihre Umarmung, war aber noch nicht bereit Harry gänzlich zu entlassen. Schließlich gab sie ihn aber frei und Harry ging hinüber zum Bett von Fili. Madam Pomfrey untersuchte dieser gerade und als sich Harry neben sie auf das Bett setzte, fragte sie:  
• „Mr. Potter, sind sie so nett und erklären uns, was das hier ist." Dabei reichte sie Harry den Dolch, welcher in dessen Hand sofort wieder zu schimmern begann und damit noch mehr neugierige Blicke auf sich zog.  
• „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, weil ich es selber nicht weis. Der Dolch ist ein Geschenk von Mr. Filius."

• „Davon hast du mir gar nichts gesagt," stellte Mad Eye fest. „Ich kenne den alten Mann, bei ihm wurden vor kurzem zwei Totesser überwältigt. Wie lange hast du den Dolch eigentlich schon?"

Harry bereute es schon den Namen genannt zu haben, bisher hatte er es vermieden.  
• „So lange ist das noch nicht her, ich war zufällig bei ihm im auf der Suche nach einen Geschenk für meine Tante."

• „Und da waren nicht zufällig zwei Totesser im Laden?", fragte Moody, der inzwischen einen Verdacht hatte. „Die konnten nämlich bei ihrem Verhör nicht sagen, wie sie überwältigt worden sind."

Harry fühlte sich ertappt:  
• „Was soll ich sagen, vielleicht war es der Tag."

Mad Eye hatte genug gehört und beließ es dabei. Die Sache war eine Weile her und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Harry ungewöhnlich umsichtig gehandelt und es schien Schicksal zu sein, das er auf diese Weise an den Dolch gelangt war. Daher lies er die Anderen stehen und kümmerte sich wieder um den noch bewußtlosen Totesser.

Es war aber auch nicht nötig gewesen noch mehr zu sagen. Die meisten Anderen konnten sich auch so den Rest denken. Remus stellte sich hinter Harry und sagte leise:  
• „Ich sollte vermutlich böse auf dich sein, weil du dich wiedermal in Gefahr gebracht hast, doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich stolz auf dich bin. Besonders weil du dabei nicht, wie sie so oft überstürzt gehandelt hast. Wie viele solcher Geheimnisse kommen eigentlich noch zu Tage?"

Harry lächelte und zuckte mit den Schulter:  
• „Wer weis, wir werden sehen."

Madam Pomfrey war es gelungen einen Großteil der Leute aus dem Zimmer zu schmeißen, so dass endlich auch ein wenig Ruhe in den Krankenflügel einkehrte. Während sich die verbliebene Gruppe um Fili's Bett erleichtert unterhielt, wartete Alastor Moody darauf, dass der gefangene Totesser endlich wieder zu sich kam. In den letzten Minuten hatte eine deutliche Veränderung eingesetzt und der Mann hatte jetzt keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit einem Chinesen.

Auf dem Bett lag ein großer, dürrer Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren und blassen, kantigem Gesicht. Über seiner rechten Schläfe war eine auffällige Narbe und auch das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm trat jetzt deutlich hervor.

• „Minerva, Remus kommt ihr bitte mal!", rief Mad Eye. „Ich denke wir haben hier jemanden, den ihr auch kennen müßtet."

Als die Beiden auf den veränderten Totesser blickten, verfinsterten sich die Gesichtszüge von Remus und Minerva.

• „Ich kann mich gut an ihn erinnern. Er war in unserem Jahrgang, sein Name ist David Patkins und machte schon damals keinen Hehl daraus, ein Freund von Voldemort zu sein. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne war er auch ganz gut mit Severus Snape befreundet, bevor er von der Schule flog."

• „Ich kann mich auch noch gut an ihn erinnern," stelle McGonagall fest. „Es kam heraus, dass er die Gedächtnisse seiner Mitschüler verändert hatte und sie auch auf geistige Weise angegriffen hat. Daraufhin wurde er der Schule verwiesen. Er ist also tatsächlich ein Spezialist was Gedächtnisse angeht."

Moody hatte zugehört.  
• „Dachte mir schon, dass ihr ihn noch kennt. Wir suchen ihn auch schon eine ganze Weile, er ist sozusagen Voldemorts Spezialist, wenn es um das Beschaffen von Informationen geht."

• „Was wird nun aus ihm, ich möchte ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder aus der Schule haben."

• „So bald er wieder bei Bewußtsein ist, werden wir ihn unter Veritasserum befragen und dann bringen wir ihn nach Askaban."

Bei den beiden jungen Leuten hatte sich die Stimmung gebessert. Madam Pomfrey hatte in der Zwischenzeit mit Meister Mingus gesprochen und dieser hatte zugesagt am Abend in Hogwarts vorbeizukommen und nach Filipulla zu sehen. Auf Anweisung der Heilerin sollten Harry und Filipulla die Nacht hier verbringen. Auch wenn sie keine direkte Bettruhe anordnete, wollte sie die Jugendlichen unter Beobachtung wissen. Von draußen schien die Nachmittagssonne ins Zimmer, deshalb fragte Harry, ob sie Hagrid besuchen dürften. Harry wollte Fili unbedingt mit ihm bekannt machen und Hagrid auch noch etwas anderes zeigen. Nachdem sich die Weasleys ebenfalls verabschiedet hatten, ging Harry zunächst zu Professor McGonagall.

• „Professor, hätten sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Filipulla ein wenig durch Hogwarts führe. Ich würde ihr gern noch etwas anderes als die Kerker und den Krankenflügel zeigen."

Die Schulleiterin schien kurz abzuwägen,  
• „Ich habe nichts dagegen, solange ihr um sieben Uhr zum Abendessen in der großen Halle seid. Entfernt euch möglichst nicht zu weit, es ist auch hier nicht mehr 100 prozentig sicher."

Harry bedankte sich und wollte schon gehen als McGonagall leise zu ihm sagte:  
• „Das Paßwort ist _Et in obscuritum est spes_."

• „WIE BITTE?", Harry drehte sich um und blickte die Schulleiterin verwirrt an. „Wer soll sich denn so etwas merken können."

• „Sie Mr. Potter, wenn sie ihrer Freundin den Gryffindorturm zeigen wollen."

• „Et in obscuritum est spes, ich werde mir Mühe geben.", wiederholte Harry die Worte und verabschiedete sich.

Als Harry zurück an Fili's Bett kam, hatte Madam Pomfrey gerade ihre letzte Untersuchung beendet.

• „Also, sie Beide finden sich direkt nach den Abendessen wieder hier ein, und Mr. Potter, keine Anstrengungen mehr für heute!" Damit waren die beiden junge Leute entlassen.

• „Was möchtest du sehen?", fragte Harry.

• „Alles!" lachte Fili und stieg aus dem Bett.

• „Alles dürfte ein wenig schwierig werden", entgegnete Harry. Ich würde vorschlagen, ich führe dich mit ein paar Umwegen zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum und dann besuchen wir Hagrid unseren Wildhüter und einen guten Freund von mir.

• „Das klingt doch viel versprechend", freute sich Fili und nachdem sie sich von den restlichen Anwesenden verabschiedet hatten, machten sich Beide auf den Weg. Als sie das Treppenhaus erreichten, blieb Harry stehen und deutete nach oben.

• „Das Treppenhaus ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig. Die Treppen haben die dumme Angewohnheit die Richtung zu wechseln." Harry konnte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Tag hier erinnern und wie sie damals von den Vertrauensschülern in ihre Räume geführt wurden. Sechs Jahre waren seitdem vergangen, doch Nichts hier hatte seine Faszination verloren.

Fili blickte ebenfalls beeindruckt nach oben:  
• „Und wie kommt man dann dorthin wohin man will?" fragte sie und folgte Harry, der langsam voraus ging.

• „Es gibt unterschiedliche Wege zum gleichen Ziel und nach einiger Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran. Die Treppen ändern ja auch nicht ständig ihre Richtung."

Doch genau in diesem Augenblick setzte sich die Treppe auf der sie gerade standen mit einem leichten Ruck in Bewegung. Fili stieß einen Schrei aus und klammerte sich an Harry. Dieser musste lächeln:

• „Das nennt man wohl Vorführeffekt aber das ist gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du Lust hast, können wir einen Blick in unser Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung werfen. Ich denke es ist offen, da sowieso keine Schüler im Haus sind."

Fili hielt sich noch immer an Harry's Arm fest, so ganz geheuer waren ihr diese Stufen nach wie vor nicht. Als die Treppe endlich zum Stillstand kam, machte sie einige schnelle Schritte um den nächsten Absatz zu erreichen.

• „Wie ich schon sagte", neckte Harry sie, „man gewöhnt sich daran."

• „Ich fand das nicht so komisch", schmollte sie, „und was für Überraschungen hast du noch zu bieten?"

• „Ich denke ein paar könnten es schon noch sein." erwiderte Harry und machte dabei ein todernstes Gesicht.

• „Du bist manchmal unmöglich!"

• „Ach komm schon, bisher hab ich doch gut auf dich aufgepasst.", und ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, griff er ihre Hand und zog sie weiter. So erreichten Beide das Klassenzimmer, welches auch tatsächlich nicht verschlossen war.  
• „Als ich zum ersten Mal hier Unterricht hatte, sind mein Freund Ron und ich zu spät gekommen. Wir hatten uns auf den Gängen ein wenig verirrt und waren froh, dass Professor McGonagall noch nicht in der Klasse war. Nur eine Katze saß auf dem Pult, die sich aber einen Augenblick später in die Professorin verwandelte. Ich war total beeindruckt und werde das wohl auch nie vergessen. Bist du eigentlich ein Animagus?"

Filipulla schaute Harry verwundert an.  
• „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, es war bisher nicht Bestandteil meines Privatunterrichts."

• „Wir behandeln es wohl auch erst im kommenden Schuljahr."

Harry schlenderte noch einmal quer durch den Raum, als er sich umblickte stand Fili immer noch an der Tür.  
• „Was ist mit dir?"

• „Das mag zwar seltsam klingen aber ich hätte auch lieber Unterricht mit Anderen zusammen gehabt. Meine Muggelschule habe ich ziemlich vermisst."

• „Ich habe in Hogwarts das erste Mal wirklich Freunde gefunden. Für mich war dieses Schloss immer mehr ein zu Hause als der Ligusterweg in London, doch wir sollten weitergehen."

Harry führte Fili durch einige Gänge zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie die Stufen zum Eingang nach oben stiegen, verfehlte etwas nur knapp ihre Köpfe und schlug katschend auf den Stufen auf. Dicht neben einem der Kronleuchter schwebte Peeves, der erfreut war, endlich Jemanden gefunden haben, den er ärgern konnte. Jedenfalls höhnte er von oben herab:  
• „Potter ist in den Ferien hier um mit Peeves zu spielen und hat auch noch eine Freundin mitgebracht."

• „Peeves verschwinde und such dir jemand Anderen zum Ärgern. Ich will meinem Gast die Schule zeigen und du bist kein gutes Beispiel!"

Der Geist verharrte einen Augenblick und Harry bereute es bereits, so etwas gesagt zu haben. Doch seltsamer Weise verschwand Peeves durch die Wand.

• „Gib es noch mehr Geister hier?", fragte Fili und starrte dabei auf die Stelle, wo der Geist durch die Wand verschwunden war.

• „Es gibt noch eine ganze Menge", erklärte Harry, „aber Peeves ist so etwas wie der Spaßvogel unter ihnen. Es gibt Niemanden der unseren Hausmeister so gut in Rage bringen kann wie Peeves. Ich mag ihn trotzdem oder gerade deswegen irgendwie."

• „Oh, danke Mr. Potter, aber es tut mir trotzdem überhaupt nicht leid!" Suchend schaute Harry sich um und in dem Augenblick, als er über sich blickte, trafen ihn zwei große Wasserbomben.

• „Volltreffer!" grölte Peeves. Fili war es gelungen zur Seite zu springen und hatte nur ein paar Spritzer abbekommen, während Harry von oben bis unten durchnässt war.

• „Du hast Recht", lachte Fili „er ist ein echter Spaßvogel."

• „Na warte!", schimpfte Harry, „ich habe auch ein paar neue Späße gelernt."

Er wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, als ihm einfiel, dass er diesen nicht mit zur Anhörung genommen hatte. Ihm war das Risiko zu groß, das aus irgendwelchen Gründen der halbe Orden den Stab zu sehen bekam.

• „Na Potter, was hast du gelernt?"

Ob es ohne Stab funktionieren würde, er hatte so sehr für den Streich bei seinen Freunden geübt und das, was er jetzt vor hatte war eigentlich nur Beiwerk zum Streich. Harry konzentrierte sich, denn Peeves hatte schon die nächste Wasserbombe in der Hand. Als jedoch plötzlich feine Nebelschwaden aus der Decke strömten und sich um den Geist zu sammeln begannen, verharrte dieser und vergaß seinen nächsten Wurf und begutachtete den Nebel. Immer mehr Nebel sammelte sich um den Geist, bis sich eine kleine Wolke gebildet hatte.

Zufrieden blickte Harry auf die Nebelwolke:  
• „Also Peeves entweder du lässt uns jetzt in Ruhe ..."

• „Oder was, wollt ihr euch im Nebel verstecken." und mit diesen Worten warf er die nächste Wasserbombe.

• „Deckung!" rief Fili und schob Harry ein wenig beiseite. Die Wasserbombe schlug klatschend weiter unten auf die Treppe.

• „Du hast es so gewollt!" schimpfte Harry und mit einer Handbewegung begann sich die Wolke langsam zu drehen und bildete einen Wirbel. Immer schneller drehte sich der Wirbel und bevor Peeves wusste wie ihm geschah, wurde er auch schon mitgerissen. Die Wolke bewegte sich nach unten und nahm dabei den wütend schreienden Peeves mit.

• „Wie hast du das gemacht und ganz ohne Zauberstab?", wunderte sich Fili.

• „Das würde mich auch interessieren, mich auch", meldeten sich jetzt ein paar Zauberer in den Gemälden an der Wand.

• „Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis", schmunzelte Harry „wir sollten aber endlich weiter gehen, ich brauche etwas trockenes zum Anziehen. Als sie das Portrait erreichten wunderte sich die fette Dame.  
• „Nanu Mr. Potter, was wollen sie denn in den Ferien hier."

• „Ich möchte dieser jungen Frau unseren Turm zeigen."

• „Sie wollen einer Fremden den Gryffindorturm zeigen, so etwas gibt es nicht!"

• „Wir haben die Genehmigung von Professor McGonagall."

• „Ach ja und wie lautet das Passwort?"

Als Harry das Passwort genannt hatte, gab die Dame widerwillig den Eingang frei und das Portrait schwang herum. Doch die Beiden konnten sie noch immer schimpfen hören, so etwas hätte es bisher noch nie gegeben. Ein Schüler bringt eine Freundin mit in den Hausturm.

Fili blickte sich in dem gemütlichen Raum um:

• „Schön habt ihr es hier."

Harry war schon in Richtung der Jungsschlafräume gegangen.

• „Wir haben hier unten manchen Abend verbracht, ich gehe kurz hoch und schau mal, ob ich noch etwas trockenes zum Anziehen finde. Mach es dir so lange bequem."

Als Harry kurz darauf zurückkam, saß Fili auf einem der Sofas und hatte ein Bild vor sich liegen.

• „Habe gar nicht gewusst, dass du Spieler der Hausmannschaft bist." Sie schaute auf und schmunzelte.

• „Nun schau nicht so, es war nichts Anderes mehr da zum Anziehen, nur meine Trainingssachen vom Quidditch. Wie du ja schon gesehen hast, spiele ich in der Hausmannschaft. Quidditch ist für mich das Beste, was mir hier widerfahren ist, abgesehen natürlich von meinen Freunden."

• „Ich fand die Spieler immer echt toll und war immer etwas neidisch, wenn ich Jemanden so auf dem Besen dahinrasen sah. Besonders, da ich kein besonderes Talent zum Fliegen habe."

• „Da hab ich später vielleicht noch eine Idee, lass dich überraschen." Harry setzte sich zu ihr, „für Zwei, die so wenig voneinander wissen und sich eigentlich auch erst seit Kurzem kennen, verstehen wir uns wirklich ausgezeichnet. Aber ich wollte dir ja heute ein paar Freunde vorstellen. Vorher muss ich aber etwas wissen. Hast du Angst vor Schlangen?"

Fili blickte überrascht und auch ein wenig misstrauisch auf Harry.  
• „Nein ich habe keine Angst vor Schlangen, ich finde sie faszinierend. Doch sie sind ja eigentlich Symbole für dunkle Magie und so genau hab ich mich damit nie beschäftigt."

• „Also ich bin der Meinung, dass es nicht an den Tieren liegt, wenn ein Magier böse ist."

Harry war überrascht, denn die Meisten hatten Angst vor Schlangen oder mieden sie wenigstens und warum hatte sie ihn bei der Erwähnung der Schlange so seltsam angeschaut. Die letzen Worte schienen Fili zu beruhigen und abwartend schaute sie Harry jetzt an.  
• „Dann werde ich dir eine faszinierende Schlange und einen guten Freund vorstellen." Harry hatte als er sich oben neue Sachen gesucht hatte mit Sniff abgesprochen, wie er sich das mit Fili dachte. Sniff hatte den ganzen Nachmittag ruhig an Harrys Arm verbracht und war froh, dass zunächst alles glimpflich abgelaufen war. Er war Harry unsichtbar nach unten gefolgt und wurde jetzt auf dem kleinen Tisch wieder sichtbar. Fasziniert blickte Filipulla auf die goldene Schlange, welche sich zusammengerollt hatte und die junge Frau beobachtete.

• „Das ist Sniff", stellte Harry die Schlange vor. „Wir sind in der letzten Zeit wirklich gute Freunde geworden und ich hoffe ihm eines Tages helfen zu können, den Weg zurück in seine Heimat zu finden." Sniff zischte leise und Harry übersetzte:  
• „Er freut sich dich kennen zu lernen."

• „Das hab ich verstanden." flüsterte Fili und blickte erwartungsvoll Harry an. Dieser war sprachlos, da macht er sich Sorgen darüber, wie sie auf Schlangen reagieren würde und dann so etwas.

• „Du bist ein Parselmund?", fragte er ungläubig.

• „Erzähl es bitte Niemanden, es ist eines meiner größten Geheimnisse und du weist ja selbst, wie die Meisten auf so etwas reagieren."

Sniff hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinen Vorderkörper aufgerichtet:  
• „Du kannst mich wirklich verstehen. Dann gibt es jetzt noch Jemanden, mit dem ich mich unterhalten kann."

Harry hatte über Fili's Worte nachdenken müssen.  
• „Von mir wird Niemand etwas darüber erfahren aber wie hast du das gemeint, eines deiner größten Geheimnisse?"

• „Du hast doch auch eine Menge Geheimnisse oder was war das vorhin auf der Treppe ohne Zauberstab. Wie sagtest du, das bleibt vorerst auch mein Geheimnis."

• „Das hab ich nun davon", lachte Harry. „Aber ich brauche jetzt erst mal einen Tee und das ist auch die Gelegenheit dir noch Jemanden vorzustellen."

Harry zwinkerte Fili zu:  
• „Dobby, hast du einen Moment Zeit."

Einen Augenblick später stand der Hauself vor den Beiden.

• „Oh, Master Harry Potter hat Dobby gerufen. Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter tun?"

Dobby konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

• „Dobby, du sollst mich doch einfach nur Harry nennen aber ich möchte dir Jemanden vorstellen. Das hier ist Filipulla Tesla, eine gute Freundin von mir. Ich zeige ihr die Schule und wollte dich bitten, ob du uns etwas Tee beschaffen könntest." Dann sah Harry, dass Dobby mit seinen großen Augen starr auf die goldene Schlange starrte. „Hätte ich doch fast vergessen, das ist Sniff, ebenfalls ein guter Freund."

Dobby starrte immer noch gebannt auf die Schlange:  
• „Natürlich, Dobby freut sich wenn er etwas für Master Harry ... für Harry tun kann. Aber ist Harry Potter sicher, dass es eine gute Idee ist, eine Schlange hierher mitzubringen, besonders wenn es auch noch ein magisches Wesen ist?"

• „Woher weist du das?", wunderte sich Harry.

• „Magische Wesen spüren Ihresgleichen", erklärte Dobby geheimnisvoll. Dann war er in der gleichen Sekunde verschwunden.

• „Geheimnisvolle Freunde hast du und so einen ungewöhnlichen Hauselfen habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen.", wunderte sich Fili. „Er trägt Sachen, wenn auch in einer seltsamen Zusammenstellung."

• „Du musst wissen", erklärte Harry, „Dobby ist frei, er gehörte früher den Malfoys, wo er schlimm behandelt wurde. Vor vier Jahren habe ich Lucius Malfoy ausgetrickst und so Dobby befreit. Seither sind wir gute Freunde."

• „Dobby wird immer Harry Potter's Freund sein.", meldete sich der Elf, welcher soeben lautlos am Tisch erschienen war. Nachdem zwei Tassen, eine kleine Kanne Tee und etwas Gebäck auf dem Tisch standen, fragte Harry, ob Dobby ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Der Elf war vor Freude wieder einmal völlig außer sich und da zur Zeit in der Schule wenig zu tun war blieb er gern ein Weilchen. So erzählten sie in der gemütlichen Runde über Neuigkeiten und einige Geschichten über Harry's Zeit hier an der Schule. Nach einer ganzen Weile blickte Harry an die große Wanduhr:  
• „Es ist ja schon fast sechs Uhr, ich will dir und Sniff heute noch Jemanden vorstellen. Dobby wir müssen uns…."

• „Da ist kein Problem für Dobby, Dobby soll am Wochenende Harry Potter Essen aus Hogwarts bringen. Dobby wird sich wirklich freuen Harry Potter dort zu besuchen."

Harry brachte es nicht übers Herz, dem Hauself zu sagen, dass sie eigentlich mit ihren Kochkünsten experimentieren wollten aber vielleicht war ja auch Beides möglich. Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry führte Fili hinunter zur Eingangshalle und durch das Tor nach draußen. Als sie das Schloss verließen, schlug ihnen die warme Abendluft entgegen und vom Wald duftete es nach Nadeln und Pilzen er.  
• „Wir müssen zu der kleinen Hütte dort unten am Waldrand" und deutete zum verbotenen Wald. Auf den abschüssigen Weg zu Hagrid's Hütte hinunter blieb Harry stehen und drehte sich um. Die Sonne, hinter dem Schloss, hüllte dieses in einen Strahlenkranz und ließ es im wahrsten Sinne magisch wirken. Harry wies auf die Brücke weit hinter dem Schloss:  
• „Über diese Brücke fährt der Hogwarts Express zum Bahnhof nach Hogsmeade. Das kleine Dorf können wir von hier nicht sehen, da es auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses liegt. Dort drüben", und der deutete auf ein paar hölzerne Turmspitzen, „ist unser Quidditchfeld."

Sie gingen langsam weiter und Harry erklärte unterwegs, wo die Gewächshäuser, der große See und einige andere Sachen lagen.

• „Und dieser Hagrid ist auch ein Freund von dir?" Fili hatte schon einige ungewöhnliche Freunde von Harry kennen gelernt und war ein wenig misstrauisch.

• „Hagrid hat mich damals bei meinen Verwandten abgeholt. Er war sozusagen der Erste dem ich in der magischen Welt begegnet bin. Er ist der Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts und unser Lehrer für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und nicht zu vergessen, wie du richtig verstranden hast ebenfalls ein guter Freund von mir."

Fili war zunächst beruhig und währenddessen hatten sie die Hütte erreicht. Harry klopfte und von Drinnen war ein Winseln zu hören, welches Fili veranlasste einige Schritte zurückzutreten. Dann folgten schwere Schritte und die Tür öffnete sich. Fang drängte als Erster heraus und begrüßte freudig Harry, bevor er neugierig die junge Frau beschnüffelte. Hagrid war aus der Tür getreten:  
• „Hallo Harry, schön dich endlich wieder zu sehen." Dann blickte er auf Filipulla, die ihn verblüfft anstarrte. „Deiner Freundin hat es wohl zunächst die Sprache verschlagen?"

Harry drehte sich um, griff nach Fili's Hand und zog sie dichter heran:   
• „Darf ich vorstellen, Filipulla Tesla, Ministeriumsmitarbeiterin und eine gute Freundin; Rubies Hagrid, Wildhüter sowie Einiges mehr und ebenfalls ein guter Freund von mir."

Fili hatte ihre Sprache wieder gefunden.  
• „Hallo", sagte sie leise, reichte Hagrid aber freundlich die Hand, welche dieser auch sofort kräftig schüttelte.

• „Na dann kommt mal rein ihr Beiden, McGonagall hat euch schon angekündigt und ich habe Tee aufgesetzt." Hagrid ging voraus und Fili hielt Harry kurz fest:  
• „Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass er ein Riese ist!"

• „Du hast ja auch nur gefragt wer er ist und nicht was", lachte Harry „und außerdem ist Hagrid nur ein Halbriese."

• „Das bekommst du irgendwann zurück!", flüsterte sie und knuffte Harry in die Seite.

• „Wir werden sehen aber ich muss dich doch vor etwas warnen, bei Hagrid's Keksen musst du aufpassen!" Fili blickte ihn fragend an, doch Harry machte ein ernstes Gesicht und zog Fili mit in die Hütte.

Wie immer herrschte in der Hütte ein ziemliches Durcheinander, denn für seine Säuberlichkeit war Hagrid nicht gerade bekannt. Doch das störte Harry nicht im Geringsten. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, wo zwei riesige Teetassen standen und der Halbriese sie erwartungsvoll ansah.

• „Nun ihr Beiden, was führt euch zu mir?"

• „Seit wann brauche ich denn einen Grund, um bei dir vorbeizuschauen", beschwerte sich Harry, zwinkerte Hagrid dabei aber zu. „Aber du hast Recht, einerseits wollte ich dir Fili vorstellen bzw. euch einander und andererseits möchte ich dir Jemanden zeigen." Er streckte den Arm auf den Tisch und vor Hagrids großen Augen, wurde die goldene Schlange sichtbar. Dieser war begeistert:  
• „So etwas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen aber was machst du mit einer Schlange?"

Harry erzählte zum wiederholten Mal in Kurzform die Geschichte und Hagrid hörte staunend zu. Während sie erzählten schob Hagrid eine große Schüssel herüber:  
• „Kekse, habe sie heute frisch gebacken."

Harry hatte alle Mühe sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen, als er den Ausdruck auf Fili's Gesicht sah, doch nachdem Harry von den Keksen genommen hatte, traute auch sie sich.

Es gab noch eine ganze Menge zu erzählen und so dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis die Uhr viertel vor Sieben zeigte. Harry stand auf und flüsterte Hagrid etwas ins Ohr. Verwundert blickte dieser ihn an, doch dann konnte man ein Funkeln in seinen Augen erkennen und er ging nach draußen. Er steckte noch einmal den Kopf herein:  
• „Kommt in einer Minute nach!"

• „Was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?", fragte Fili.

• „Ich habe eine Idee und Hagrid hilft mir dabei, lass dich überraschen!"

• „Eigentlich hatte ich heute schon genügend Überraschungen."

Von draußen war ein lauter Pfiff zu hören und wenig später ein undefinierbares Geräusch.

• „Dann lass uns mal nach draußen gehen, es ist leider nicht mehr viel Zeit."

• „Harry?..." doch dieser zog Fili einfach hinter sich her.

Als sie um die Hausecke bogen, blieb Fili wie erstarrt stehen. Neben Hagrid stand niemand anderes als Seidenschnabel. Als er die beiden jungen Leute um die Ecke kamen, hielt er kurz den Kopf schief, doch als er Harry erblickte lief er direkt auf diesen zu. Ohne die übliche förmliche Begrüßung, stieß er vorsichtig an Harrys Arm und ließ sich von ihm am Kopf kraulen. Für Fili war es ein seltsames Schauspiel, der riesige Hippogreif kam zu Harry und lies sich wie ein kleines Hündchen kraulen.

Harry drehte sich nach seiner Freundin um.

• „Du musst keine Angst haben, weist du wie du dich verhalten musst." Fili nickte und kam vorsichtig zwei Schritte näher, sie verneigte sich und ohne zu zögern verneigte sich auch Seidenschnabel vor ihr. Hagrid war begeistert:

• „Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Seidenschnabel dich so vermisst hat, Harry und deine Freundin schein er ja auch zu mögen. Dann steht dem Ganzen ja nichts mehr im Wege."

Verwirrt blickte Filipulla Hagrid an:

• „Was meinst du damit, Hagrid?"

• „Lass dir das mal von Harry erklären meine Liebe, ich denke wenn ihr nicht zu spät bei Minerva sein wollt, müsst ihr euch beeilen, wir sehen uns morgen noch zum Frühstück in der Halle."

Harry verabschiedete sich und wandte sich Fili zu:  
• „Du hast mir gesagt auf dem Besen machst du keine so gute Figur aber das Fliegen fändest du gut. Ich denke wir Beide verschaffen dir noch einen luftigen Überblick." Dabei streichelte er wieder den Kopf des Hippogreif's der nickte als hätte er jedes Wort verstanden.

• „Das ist nicht dein Ernst oder?" Sie blickte Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

• „Es hat sogar Hermine gefallen und die hat eigentlich so etwas wie Flugangst, also komm schon her."

Seidenschnabel hatte sich auf den Boden gelegt und Harry zog Fili förmlich auf dessen Rücken. Nachdem Harry sich hinter sie gesetzt hatte und stand Seidenschnabel auf, nahm eine Schritte Anlauf und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Im ersten Augenblick hatte Fili die Luft angehalten, doch bevor sie Zeit fand wirklich Angst zu haben hatten sie schon eine beachtliche Höhe erreicht und es bot sich eine zauberhafte Aussicht. Die abendliche Sonne tauchte Schloss und Landschaft in ein goldenes Licht und als ihr Blick auf den See fiel, hätte man dort eine zweite Sonne vermuten können, so funkelte das Wasser. Seidenschnabel überflog das Schloss in einer weiten Kurve und nahm dann Kurs auf die schillernden Wasserflächen. Von einem Augenblick zum Anderen stürzte er plötzlich in die Tiefe um dann knapp über der Wasserfläche dahin zu gleiten. Fili's Schrei hallte über die ganzen Ländereien von Hogwarts als der Hippogreif plötzlich nach unten stürzte. Doch diesmal schwang darin so etwas wie Begeisterung mit. McGonagall, die in ihrem Büro arbeitete, trat ans Fenster und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Doch dann lächelte sie, ‚Wir waren alle einmal jung und es ist gut in dieser Zeit für einen Augenblick die Sorgen zu vergessen.'

Seidenschnabel überflog mit den beiden jungen Leuten die ganze Umgebung und Harry konnte Fili auch die Orte noch zeigen, die zu Fuß nicht erreichbar gewesen waren. Pünktlich kurz vor sieben Uhr landete der Hippogreif vor dem Schlossportal und die Beiden stiegen ab. Fili und Harry kraulten den Hipogreif zu Abschied den Kopf bevor dieser in Richtung verbotener Wald verschwand.

• „Dankeschön!", flüstere Fili, „es war ein großartiges Gefühl."


	16. Chapter 16

16. Eine unvergessliche Nacht in Hogwarts

Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und auf die Wange geküsst. Ein wenig überrumpelt schaute er sie an:  
• „Wofür war der?"

• „Mein extra Dankeschön für den schönen Nachmittag."

Das Ganze hatte Harry irgendwie aus dem Konzept gebracht. Nicht das ihm es ihm unangenehm gewesen wäre, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall.

• „Lass uns nach Drinnen gehen, ich möchte ungern zu spät kommen." Harry schwirrten eine Menge Gedanken durch den Kopf und so liefen sie schweigend zur großen Halle. Dort wurden sie bereits erwartet, doch Fili war nach der Tür stehen geblieben und blickte zur Decke.

• „Ich habe davon gelesen und auch gehört, aber das es so echt aussieht hätte ich nie geglaubt." Harry war stehen geblieben und beobachtete lächelnd die junge Frau. So ähnlich war es ihm das erste Mal in dieser Halle auch gegangen. Unterdessen war Fili langsam weiter gelaufen und stieß jetzt auf den wartenden Harry.

„Entschuldigung, aber es ist einfach unglaublich zu sehen, wie die Wolken an der Decke entlang ziehen."

• „Na dann solltest du die Decke mal bei Gewitter sehen. Es soll Schüler geben, die sich dann nicht zum Essen trauen." Bevor er sich aber wieder einen Knuff in die Seite einhandeln konnte, ging er weiter in Richtung der Lehrer. McGonagall winkte die Beiden zu sich heran. Sie hatte sich mit einigen anderen Lehrern unterhalten und schien ungewöhnlich gute Laune zu haben.

• „Ich glaube sie Beide hatten einen abwechslungsreichen Nachmittag. Aber wieso haben sie ihre Trainingssachen an?"

• „Wir hatten einen kleinen Zusammenstoß mit Peeves."

• „Warum haben sie nicht jemanden Bescheid gegeben?"

• „Ich habe mich gewissermaßen schon revanchiert."

• „Revanchiert ohne Zauberstab, es würde mich schon interessieren, wie sie das getan haben. Wenn ich es bedenke, habe ich den ganzen Nachmittag noch keine Beschwerden von unserm Hausmeister erhalten. Sie müssen bei Peeves einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen haben."

• „Es war wirklich nur eine Kleinigkeit", versuchte Harry das Gespräch zu entschärfen. Er wollte ungern über seine neuerworbenen Zauber, besonders die bereits einigermaßen ohne Zauberstab funktionierten reden. McGonagall schien seinen flehenden Blick zu verstehen und gab sich zunächst damit zufrieden.

• „Ich hoffe aber, ich bekomme ihre Fähigkeiten in unserer nächsten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde zu sehen."

Die beiden jungen Leute hatten sich auf Wunsch zu den Lehrern gesetzt und unterhielten sich beim Essen über alle möglichen Dinge. So verging die Zeit und erst als sich die Eingangstür öffnete und Madam Pomfrey die große Halle betrat, wurde den Anwesenden bewusst, das der Abend schon fortgeschritten war.

• „Hallo Minerva, ich habe die beiden jungen Leute in meinem Krankenflügel vermisst, konnte ja nicht wissen, dass hier so eine fröhliche Runde ist."

Die Schulleiterin blickte in die Runde „Nun meine Liebe, wenn du nicht immer allein in deiner Station essen würdest, wäre es dir nicht entgangen."

• „In Zeiten wie diesen muss man immer in Bereitschaft sein." Entgegnete die Heilerin mit erster Stimme.

• „Du weist, dass alle derzeitigen Bewohner der Schule mit Ausnahme von Mr. Filch in diesem Raum sind. Wen willst du denn verarzten, also setzt dich zu uns."

• „Aber..."

• „Kein Aber, deine beiden Nachtgäste sitzen auch noch hier. Ich wurde heute daran erinnert, dass es auch in schweren Zeiten nichts schaden kann, für einige Augenblicke alle Sorgen und Ängste zu vergessen." Bei ihren letzten Worten zwinkerte sie Harry und Fili zu und es blieb Madam Pomfrey nichts anders übrig als sich dazu zu setzen. So verging noch einige Zeit bis sich die Anwesenden voneinander verabschiedeten und die beiden Jugendlichen der Heilerin in den Krankenflügel folgten.

Im Krankenflügel mussten Beide nochmals eine Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen, bevor Madam Pomfrey zufrieden war:  
• „Mr. Potter kennt sich ja hier aus und kann ihnen das Badezimmer zeigen. Ich wünsche ihnen Beiden eine gute Nacht.", worauf sie durch eine kleine Tür verschwand.

Harry zeigte Fili das Badezimmer und als sie von dort zurückkam, saß er gedankenversunken auf dem Bett.

• „Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie und setzte sich zu ihm.

• „Ich habe über McGonagall's Worte nachgedacht, wir hätten sie daran erinnert, dass man seine Sorgen auch mal vergessen muss. Es war ein schöner Nachmittag und ich habe mich schon seit Langen nicht mehr so gut gefühlt. Aber kann so etwas sein, wenn um uns herum überall Gefahr droht?"

Fili knuffte Harry in die Seite:  
• „Real genug für dich?" Verwundert schaute er sie an. „Für mich war es genauso ein schöner Nachmittag, trotz des Zwischenfalls mit Mr. Chian." Dabei schaute sie zum anderen Ende des Raumes. „Glaubst du wir sind hier wirklich sicher?"

• „Mad Eye hat mir versichert, dass der Todesser noch mindestens für 24 Stunden ruhig gestellt wäre und zusätzlich ist er gefesselt. Außerdem sind im Nachbarzimmer Wachen in Bereitschaft."

• „Ich glaube McGonagall hat Recht, man braucht so eine Zeit um den Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Also hör auf mit der Grübelei und lass uns schlafen gehen."

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett, während Harry's Blick ihr folgte. _Wieso fühlte er sich nur so sehr mit ihr verbunden?  
_Als Fili im Bett lag, löschte Harry das Licht und wünschte eine gute Nacht.

Im Zimmer herrschte absolute Stille, nur die leisen Atemzüge und das regelmäßige Ticken der großen Wanduhr waren noch zu vernehmen. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Beiden eingeschlafen waren. Jedoch nur wenige Minuten später schreckten beide fast gleichzeitig aus dem Schlaf. Sie lauschten, von irgendwo waren seltsame Klänge zu hören und Irgendetwas oder Irgendjemand schien näher zu kommen.

• „Harry, schläfst du?", flüsterte Fili.

• „Nicht mehr", kam genauso leise die Antwort.

• „Was sind das für unheimliche Geräusche?"

• „Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich werde nachsehen", und schon sprang er aus dem Bett.

• „Harry, lass mich nicht allein!"

Unter der Tür war inzwischen ein schummrig roter Lichtschein zu erkennen und die Geräusche wurden immer lauter. Er war neben Fili's Bett stehen geblieben und blickte sich suchend um, was in dem dunkeln Zimmer schwierig war.   
• „Sniff, wo steckst du?"  
Daraufhin kam die kleine Schlange unter dem nächsten Bett zum Vorschein.

• „Soll ich auskundschaften, was dort los ist?"

• „Eigentlich dachte ich, du hättest es schon getan aber ja und sei vorsichtig."

Sniff verschwand und den Beiden blieb nur auf dessen Rückkehr zu warten. Doch dieser kam nicht wieder, stattdessen wurden es Draußen immer lauter und es war nicht zu verstehen, wieso die Wachen noch nicht hier waren.

• „Was machen wir, wenn Sniff nicht wiederkommt?", flüsterte Fili. „Ich kann mich noch nicht einmal verteidigen, weil ich auch keinen Zauberstab habe."

• „Wieso hast du eigentlich deinen Stab nicht mit?" wunderte sich Harry. „Du weist doch selber, dass ständig etwas passieren kann."

• „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Zauberstab total vergessen habe. Seit dem Zwischenfall bei deiner Prüfung habe ich ihn nicht gebraucht und somit tatsächlich vergessen. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er noch im Ministerium ist. Kannst du noch einmal was ohne deinen Stab machen?"

• „Ich weis nicht, Kleinigkeiten vielleicht. Doch wir sollten uns zunächst noch ruhig verhalten oder vielleicht sogar verstecken. Die Betten dort hinter dem Vorhang, geben uns zumindest im ersten Moment etwas Deckung. Später sehen wir dann weiter und Sniff kommt bestimmt jeden Augenblick."

Statt der Schlange kam aber etwas Anderes. Polternd wurde die Eingangstür aufgestoßen und Peeves schwebte herein. _Das kann ja heiter werden_, dachte Harry und ahnte nichts Gutes. Doch der Geist blieb am Eingang stehen, verbeugte sich und erklärte:  
• „Die Hausgeister von Hogwarts haben beschlossen, Mr. Harry Potter und seinen Gast eine besondere Ehre zu erweisen."

Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, dachte Harry, so hatte er den Poltergeist noch nie erlebt. Plötzlich zwickte ihn etwas in die Seite:  
• „Auh, was hab ich denn nun schon wieder getan." Fili, die ziemlich verängstigt wirkte, schmunzelte, „ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es kein Traum ist."

• „Und wieso kneifst du dann mich?"

• „Damit es bei mir keine blauen Flecken gibt."

• „So ist das also", erwiderte er doch dann zwickte er sie ebenfalls: „Damit du auch sicher sein kannst, dass du munter bist."

Peeves räusperte sich, „ich möchte sie hiermit mit ihrer Eskorte vertraut machen."

Angeführt von Sir Nicholas und Baron Gravelstorm betrat eine ganze Gruppe Geister den Krankensaal. Fast alle trugen Fackeln mit dunkelroten Flammen, die das seltsame Licht verbreiteten und am Ende der Gruppe schwebten zwei Geister, die so etwas wie Musiker zu seien schienen. Jedenfalls waren sie für die undefinierbaren Geräusche zuständig, welche sie vorhin gehört hatten.  
Die Geistereskorte blieb vor den Beiden stehen, die staunend das Schauspiel beobachteten. Keiner von Beiden konnte sich vorstellen, was die Geister vorhatten. Sir Nicholas verbeugte sich ebenfalls:  
• „Dürfte ich sie bitten, mir zu folgen."

• „Sir Nicholas, was hat das hier zu bedeuten", fragte Harry.

• „Nun mein junger Freund, folgt uns einfach und ihr werdet es erfahren."

Harry konnte sich noch gut an die Todestagsfeier vor vier Jahren erinnern. Er hoffte inständig, dass das hier nichts damit zu tun hatte. Die beiden Jugendlichen wurden von den Geistern umringt und diese führten sie nach draußen. Im Flur wartete Sniff und kam zu ihnen.

• „Ich wollte den Geistern nicht ihren Auftritt verderben, wo ich doch gelernt habe, was Überraschungen sind."

• „Du lernst erschreckend schnell", stellte Harry fest und schmunzelte.

• „Wie soll ich das verstehen?", fragte Fili und schaute abwechselnd auf ihren Begleiter und die Schlange.

• „Da wirst du dich wohl überraschen lassen müssen."

Der Zug bewegte sich weiter in Richtung der Gewölbe und einem schien das Ganze überhaupt nicht zu gefallen. Peeves schwebte missmutig neben der Gruppe her und warf Harry von Zeit zu Zeit böse Blicke zu. Sie erreichten die Keller in denen damals die Totentagsfeier abgehalten wurde doch dann stiegen sie weitere Stufen nach unten. Harry war sich sicher, dass er hier noch nie gewesen war. Er hatte noch nicht einmal gewusst, dass es so tiefe Gewölbe gab und auch in der Karte der Rummtreiber war darüber nichts verzeichnet und je weiter sie nach Unten kamen, desto feuchter wurde es. Die Luft roch vermodert und Wände und Stufen waren mit einer grünen Schicht aus Moosen und Algenbedeckt, so dass man bei jedem Schritt befürchten musst auf der Treppe auszugleiten. Die Geister hatten es da einfacher, sie schwebten einfach entlang ohne einen Unterschied zu bemerken.

Schließlich erreichten sie einen breiten, hell beleuchteten Gang der vor einem großen Holztor endete. Dieses Tor machte einen sehr stabilen Eindruck und war doch kunstvoll verziert. Bilder von magischen Wesen, wie Greifen, Drachen und vielen anderen waren in das Tor eingearbeitet und schienen so den Eingang zu bewachen.

Als die Eskorte kurz hielt, erklärte Sir Nicholas:  
• „Wir betreten jetzt das Herz von Hogwarts. Nur wenige Lebende haben diesen Ort bisher betreten."

In diesem Gang schien jedoch schon eine ganze Weile niemand mehr gewesen zu sein. Zwar waren die Fackeln neu, doch die Fackelhalter waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Die Luft war stickig, feucht und roch nach Rauch. Harry war froh, als Sir Nicholas sich endlich umdrehte und die Gruppe sich weiter auf das Tor zu bewegte.

Die beiden Flügel des großen Tores öffneten sich knarrend und gaben den Blick in eine riesige Höhle frei. Langsam setzte sich die Gruppe wieder in Bewegung.

Angenehm kühle, frische Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Höhle betraten. Sir Nicholas deutete zu einem großen Tisch, welcher in einem Kreis aus Fackel aufgestellt war und wo der Blutige Baron bereits auf sie zu warten schien.

Neugierig blickten sich die beiden jungen Leute in der Höhle um. Diese war riesig, dabei beinahe kreisrund und in ihrem Zentrum gab es ebenfalls einen runden See. Von irgendwo musste Licht in die Höhle kommen, denn auch der Bereich, welcher von den Fackeln nicht mehr beleuchtet wurde, war undeutlich zu erkennen. Die Höhle wurde von einer Kuppel überspannt, die aus weißem Gestein bestand und genau über dem See ragte ein riesiger Tropfstein herunter. Die Oberfläche des Sees bewegte sich nicht, wirkte aber seltsam träge und glänzte silbern im diffusen Licht der Höhle.

Sir Nicholas räusperte sich: „Würden sie Beide mir dann bitte folgen", und er führte sie zu zwei Plätzen gegenüber dem Blutigen Baron.

Der Baron erhob sich und begrüßte die beiden Ankömmlinge freundlich. Harry war überrascht, so kannte er den Baron nicht. Kennen war sowieso übertrieben. Dieser war Hausgeist von Slytherin und eigentlich nur selten zu sehen. Aber er war so ziemlich der Einzige, der den Poltergeist Peeves unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

Die Jugendlichen setzten sich und auch ihre Eskorte verteilte sich am Tisch, dann erklärte der Baron:

• „Sie Beide wundern sich bestimmt, wo und warum sie hier sind. Der eigentliche Grund sind sie, Harry Potter oder besser das, was heute Nachmittag passiert ist."

• „Ich verstehe nicht.", erklärte Harry und schaute verwirrt zunächst auf Fili dann wieder auf den Baron.

• „Es ist ihnen ja sicher bekannt, dass Geheimnisse oder ähnliche Dinge sich hier in Hogwarts besonders schnell verbreiten. Und auch wenn Peeves sich darüber ausschweigt, habe ich erfahren, was sich heute auf der Treppe zum Gryffindorturm zugetragen hat."

• „Das war nicht böse gemeint."

• „Keine Sorge, so habe ich das auch nicht gemeint, ganz im Gegenteil. Bisher war ich so ziemlich der Einzige, der Peeves Einhalt gebieten konnte. Es wurde Zeit, dass es endlich mal jemand Anderes geschafft hat."

• „Aber das hätte doch jeder Lehrer oder andere ausgebildete Zauberer genauso machen können."

• „Genau das eben nicht, Mr. Potter und eigentlich sollten ihnen bekannt sein, dass mit Ausnahme von einer ganzen Reihe dunkler und böser Zauber die meistern Anderen auf uns Geister kaum Wirkung zeigen."

• „Es war ganz sicher keine dunkle Magie und auch keine böse Absicht.", entgegnete Harry und wusste noch immer nicht, auf was der Baron hinaus wollte. „Es war eigentlich nur eine kleine Nebelwolke."

• „Ich habe ja auch nicht behauptet, dass es dunkle Magie gewesen ist. Aber sagen sie mir doch, wie der Zauber heißt mit dem sie den Nebel beschworen haben."

Harry dachte nach, doch es stimmte, es gab keinen Spruch. Das was er zusammen mit Sniff geübt hatte und für seine Überraschung verwenden wollte funktionierte anders. „Es tut mir Leid, aber dafür habe ich keinen Spruch."

• „Das habe ich damit gemeint."

• „Einen Moment!" Fili, die bisher aufmerksam zugehört hatte, mischte sich ein. „Wie soll man denn ohne einen Spruch zaubern, ich bin schon mit den Sprüchen nicht besonders gut aber ohne?"

• „Nun meine Liebe, dass lassen sie sich mal von ihrem Freund erklären aber wir sollten uns bei Gelegenheit, noch einmal ausführlicher darüber unterhalten. Für heute reicht es, festzuhalten, dass es eine ganz besondere Fähigkeit ist und es freut mich hier in der Schule solche Zauberer zu haben." Dabei deutete er auf zwei Kristallkelche mit einer schimmernden blauen Flüssigkeit.

Fili und Harry schauten sich an, doch der Baron verstand, was in den Beiden vorging.

• „Keine Angst, ich will euch nicht vergiften. Das hier ist ein sehr alter Likör von einem magischen Volk. Ich bedauere sehr, dass wir Geister nichts mehr schmecken können, denn ich würde gern mit euch auf die spezielle Fähigkeit trinken."

Er hob seinen Kelch und auch alle anderen Geister: „Auf die besondere Fähigkeit! Zum Wohl!"

Vorsichtig probieren die Jugendlichen die Flüssigkeit. Bereits der Duft des Likörs reizte die Sinne und der erste Schluck rann wie flüssiges Eis über die Zunge bis in den Magen. Es schmeckte erfrischend und doch konnte keiner von den Beiden sagen, wonach es schmeckte. Nachdem sie ihre Kelche gelehrt hatten breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme vom Magen aus und gleichzeitig fühlten sie sich ungewöhnlich erfrischt.

„Es gibt aber noch etwas, was ich euch hier zeigen möchte." Der Baron erhob sich und führte die Jugendlichen zum Ufer des Sees. Hier deutete er auf einen weiße Platte in die eine Metallplatte eingelassen war, die eine merkwürdige Aufschrift trug.

• „Ich glaube ein paar Dinge passen auf sie doch den Rest kann ich leider nicht entziffern. Die Tafel lässt sich herausnehmen, vielleicht wollen sie sie in Ruhe untersuchen."

Harry bückte sich und löste die Tafel aus dem Stein. Die Formulierung erinnerte erschreckend an eine Prophezeiung. Dann schaute er wieder auf den Baron:  
• „Und wieso glauben sie es passt auf mich?"

• „Denke in Ruhe darüber nach und vielleicht kannst du mehr damit anfangen als ich. Jetzt solltet ihr aber doch wieder zurück in den Krankenflügel, denn ich weis nicht, wie lange wir Madam Pompfey und die Wachen noch schlafend halten können."

Der Baron begleitete sie noch zurück zum großen Tor, wo bereits die Eskorte bereit stand und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Auch die Jugendlichen verabschiedeten sich, doch dann fragte Harry:  
• „Warum machen sie das eigentlich?"

• „Ich hatte diese Frage erwartet, Harry Potter. Ich bin zwar der Hausgeist von Slytherin, doch ich weis die Magie und ihre Fähigkeiten zu schätzen. Also bis zum nächsten Mal und eine gute Nacht euch Beiden."

Die Geistereskorte brachte die Jugendlichen zurück in den Krankensaal, wo auch sie sich verabschiedeten und sie allein ließen.

Fili hatte fast die ganze Zeit in der Höhle keinen Ton von sich gegeben und schaute Harry mit einem seltsamen Blick an:  
• „Du hast also eine besondere Fähigkeit."

• „Keine Ahnung, ich bekomme so etwas schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr zu hören. Vielleicht glaube ich es eines Tages auch. Doch wir sollten versuchen wenigsten noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Die Tafel können wir uns auch morgen noch ansehen"

Zum zweiten Mal gingen sie ins Bett und nur kurze Zeit später waren sie eingeschlafen. Schummriges Licht war im Zimmer und doch war am anderen Ende eine Bewegung zu sehen.

David Patkins lag schon lange nicht mehr bewusstlos in seinem Bett. Er hatte sehen können, wie die Krankenschwester den Saal verließ und viel später in Begleitung der beiden Jungendlichen zurückkam. Doch nur kurze Zeit später wurden die Jugendlichen von einer absonderlichen Gruppe Geister abgeholt und kehrten erst viel später wieder zurück. Geduldig hatte er gewartet bis Ruhe eingekehrt war, was ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken gab. Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, den echten Mr. Chian abzufangen und sich hier einzuschleichen. Alles hatte perfekt funktioniert und wäre alles nach Plan verlaufen, hätte diese junge Frau durch eine bedauerliche Komplikation entgültig ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Aber nein, irgendetwas war schief gegangen, noch bevor er selbst einen Zauber beschören konnte, wurde er selbst getroffen. Doch woher war der Zauber gekommen? Die junge Frau, war vor Angst erstarrt als sie seine Absicht erkannt hatte, geschweige denn, dass sie es geschafft hätte ihren Zauberstab hervor zu holen. Hilflos hatte sie die Hände gehoben und im nächsten Augenblick waren Beide zu Boden gegangen. Er selbst konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, doch noch konnte er alles sehen und hören. Als Erster war dieser Potter in das Zimmer gestürzt und hatte begonnen irgendwas mit der Frau zu machen. Zu dumm, dass er seinen Blickwinkel nicht verändern konnte. Doch es musste noch etwas passiert sein, denn nur wenig später stürzten der alte Exauror und die Schulleiterin herein. Während diese sich um die Jugendlichen kümmerte war dieser Mad Eye zu ihm gekommen um ihn zu untersuchen. Mad Eye wurde wirklich langsam alt, mühelos war es ihm gelungen eine Bewusstlosigkeit vorzutäuschen ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. Zu dumm nur, dass die Wirkung des Vielsafttrankes langsam nachließ und das Mahl zum Vorschein gekommen war.

Nachdem man auch ihn auf die Krankenstation brachte, war es ihm wieder gelungen die Anwesenden zu täuschen. Durch seine fast geschlossenen Augenlieder hatte er das Erstaunen in den Gesichtern von McGonagall und seinem alten Schulkameraden Remus Lupin sehen können und ihre Schlussfolgerungen mit angehört. Ja er war der Beste den Lord Voldemort für solche Aufträge hatte und nun war ihm ein solches Missgeschick unterlaufen.

Doch Mad Eye hatte noch etwas übersehen, versteckt unter Schutzzaubern und einem Streifen künstlicher Haut, war ein kleine Klinge an seinem Unterarm versteckt. Es war kein Messer im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern eine magische Waffe. Die Klinge war hauchdünn aus rotem Kristall und sonderte ein tödliches Gift ab. Er selbst spürte ständig ein schmerzhaftes Brennen, doch in Situationen wie diesen, war er froh die Klinge dabei zu haben._ „Ich __muss__ dieses dumme Mädchen entgültig zum Schweigen bringen", dachte er „und als Bonus für meine Lordschaft erledige gleich noch diesen Potter. Noch nie ist mir jemand entkommen." _Währendessen war es ihm gelungen, die Klinge hervorzuholen und die Fesseln durchzutrennen. Ohne ein weiteres Geräusch glitt er aus dem Bett und schlich in die Richtung der jungen Leute.

Nach dem aufregenden Abend, waren die Beiden fest eingeschlafen und ahnten nichts von der drohenden Gefahr. David Patkins erreichte die Betten und blieb neben Harry stehen. „Nun Mr. Potter, dein Ende wird den Siegeszug des dunklen Lord ungemein beschleunigen", dachte er und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Langsam hob er die rote Klinge, die in dem schummrigen Licht selbst zu leuchten schien. Harry drehte sich und für einen Augenblick hielt der Todesser inne. Dann spürte er den brennenden Schmerz.


	17. Ergänzung zu Chapter 16

Hier ist eine kleine Ergänzung zum Kapitel. Im anderen Forum müssen sich die Leute mit einem Bild quälen, was hier leider nicht möglich ist. Aber vielleicht ist es trotzdem schwierig genug.

Bis dahin, Roessi

**PS: Auf Grund einiger Anfragen:**

**- Wer Lust hat, kann gern versuchen den Text zu Entschlüsseln, die Auflösung gibt es dann im nächsten Kapitel, was leider noch einige Tage dauern kann. **

**- Für alle die lieber einen Blick auf das Bild werfen wollen: http/people.freenet.de/Roesslerspace/tafel.jpg . Ihr könnte natürlich auch unter http/www.harrypotter-fans.de/viewtopic.php?t14411 schauen **

Noch ein schönes Wochenende, Roessi

**

* * *

**

**Die Tafel aus dem Herzen von Hogwarts**

Es war eine flache Tafel aus Metall und doch leuchteten die Buchstaben in geheimnisvoller Weise. Tatsächlich erinnerte die Inschrift an eine Prophezeiung.

Mitten im Text passierte aber etwas seltsames, die Buchstaben verschwammen und zurück blieb ein chaotischer Text. Das war eher etwas für Hermine, auf alle Fälle war Hilfe gefragt:

* * *

_**Mit seltenen Kräften er wurde bedacht Vom Schicksal an diesen Platz gebracht**_

_**Wer sucht für die Suche den Schlüssel zu finden**_

_**Muss frei sein von Zwängen sich an etwas zu binden**_

_**Wer im Handeln und Denken gebunden **_

_**von denen der Schlüssel wird niemals gefunden.**_

_**Zum Schutz einer Welt auf sichere Art**_

_**Haben wir einen Teil des Schlüssels verwart**_

_**Jeder von uns seinen Beitrag gebracht **_

_**Somit das Versteck ist wohl bewacht**_

_** °°° **_

_**Sad euga tewaehrg ninee klicb ni sad danl**_

_**Tnnakbe rhme muka tis nihtrdo gwe rde hcdo**_

_**Mhcat gessorr mit sietn sezrawhcr**_

_**thcarbge nihtrdo nohsc nehcnma tha**_

_**Terstoerz red lchluesses eurdw rov rangel teiz**_

_**Bieret mehcmar war tliee die sehcun zu**_

_**Sietn den uebagmn fetnemgare deri**_

_**Ines ssum ngafna erd endnif zu seeid**_

_**Gegelen ich wo an bnniget weg der**_

_**Begewen sietn den man sums drot**_

_**Rmi eglfo nnda netfeakr nde du tsuartrve**_

_**Dir wesiee ich weg den lchit eenim mit**_

_** °°°  
**_

_**Ein kleiner Schritt ist dir gelungen**_

_**Bis du an diesen Punkt gekommen**_

_**Noch hast du keinen Sieg errungen**_

_**Musst handeln weiter sehr besonnen**_

* * *


	18. Chapter 17

**Hallo meine Freunde,**

**wie ihr sicher alle gemerkt habt, hat es diesmal wieder etwas länger gedauert aber bei dem Wetter habe auch ich nicht immer Lust mich am Abend an den Rechner zu setzten. Ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch und die Länge entschädigt ein wenig für die Wartezeit. Beim nächsten bin ich diesma bestimmt etwas schneller (dafür wird es aber wesentlich kürzter)**

**Also viel Spaß beim Lesen, laßt hören wie es euch gefallen hat,**

**Roessi**

* * *

**17. Träume, Erkenntnisse und vieles mehr**

Harry war wieder zurück auf dem schmalen Weg in der Eishöhle. _Konnte das wirklich ein Traum sein?_ Es war alles so real, er fühlte die klirrende Kälte, doch wie sollte er hierher gelangt sein? Aber längeres Grübeln half nichts und hier konnte er auch nicht länger stehen bleiben, denn vor Kälte waren seine Finger schon ganz steif. Daher setzte Harry seinen Weg mit unbekanntem Ziel fort. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er bereits unterwegs war, nur diesmal endete der Traum nicht plötzlich.

Die Kälte brannte förmlich in seinem Gesicht und auch die Füße waren kaum mehr zu spüren. Angst machte sich breit, Angst keinen Weg aus dieser Höhle zu finden und hier zu erfrieren.  
_Bisher haben wir immer einen Weg aus unmöglichen Situationen gefunden_, meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Inneren und wie von selbst, beschleunigten sich seine Schritte. Tatsächlich war nach einigen schier endlosen Minuten in großer Entfernung so etwas wie eine Wolkenbank zu erkennen.

Jeder Schritt schmerzte, doch hartnäckig setzte er seinen Weg in Richtung der Wolken fort. Die Felsen auf beiden Seiten des schmalen Grades rückten immer weiter ab und bald ragte nur noch der etwa 50cm breite Felsgrad aus dem Eis und bildete so den einzigen Weg. Sicherlich hätte Harry auch auf dem Eis laufen können, doch der Grad war die einzige Orientierung, die ihm hier blieb und auch wenn es unglaublich kalt war, konnte er nicht wissen, wie fest die Eisfläche war.

Als er dichter an der Wolkenbank war, konnte er erkennen, dass ein extrem hoher Turm von den Wolken eingehüllt wurde. Harry nahm die letzten Kräfte zusammen und lief eilig auf den Turm zu. Je dichter er herankam, desto höher schien auch der Turm zu werden. Über der Wolkenbank ragte der Turm weiter und verlor sich in der Höhe. Ein fauchendes Geräusch kam aus Richtung des Turms und wurde lauter je dichter er an den Turm kam. Der Turm stand auf einer kleinen Insel, die dem eigentlichen Ufer des gefrorenen Sees vorgelagert war und steil aus dem Eis ragte. Eine schmale gewundene Treppe führte nach oben und Harry hatte das Gefühl eine große Last auf der Schulter zu tragen, als er sich nach oben schleppte. Endlich erreichte er das Plateau und hatte von hier eine gute Aussicht. Das Geräusch kam aus einer Schlucht, in der flüssige Lava auf Wasser traf und damit der Wolkenbank ständig Nachschub an Dampf verschaffte.

Harry ging auf den Eingang des Turms zu. Doch als er die Seite des Eingangs erreichte stoppte er. Vor dem Eingang hockten auf Säulen zwei riesige Drachen. Doch die Drachen regten sich nicht und schließlich ging Harry langsam weiter. Wie Wachen hockten die Drachen auf ihren Plätzen und doch war keine Bewegung zu sehen. Schließlich stand Harry genau zwischen Beiden vor dem Eingang des Turms. Knarrend öffnete sich das Tor und gab den Blick in eine große Halle frei. Zögernd ging er weiter und betrat den Turm. In der Halle war die eisige Kälte verschwunden und genau in der Mitte stand wie ein Altar ein riesiger weißer Stein. Das Erstaunlichste war jedoch, dass vor dem Stein eine Frau kniete. Knarrend schloss sich das Tor hinter Harry und im selben Augenblick erwachte er.

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf, abrupt hatte der Traum geendet, genau an einem Punkt, wo er Jemanden zu erkennen glaubte. Es musste noch sehr früh sein, denn nur spärlich fanden die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihren Weg in das Zimmer, als sein Blick auf Fili fiel. Überraschender Weise schlief sie ebenfalls nicht mehr, sie hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und schaute mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht herüber.

• „Das bist du gewesen, der durch das Tor kam, habe ich Recht?"

• „Wie meinst du das ...", doch in diesem Augenblick verstand er es. Deshalb war ihm die Frau so bekannt vorgekommen. „Das bist du gewesen, die am Altar in der Mitte stand. Aber wie kann das sein, ich meine es ist mein Traum. Wir können doch nicht Beide den gleichen Traum haben?"

• „Ich habe bereits seit Wochen solche Träume. Manchmal bin ich in fremdartigen Ländern, in Höhlen oder ich fliege über das Land. In dem großen Turm war ich aber auch das erste Mal."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach.  
• „Ich glaube wir haben viel mehr gemeinsam, als wir bisher angenommen haben. Hast du über diese Träume schon einmal mit Jemanden gesprochen?"

• „Nein, es sind doch nur Träume, ... dachte ich zumindest bis gestern."

• „Wir sollten uns in einer ruhigen Stunde mal darüber unterhalten, vielleicht hat es ja irgendeine Bedeutung aber jetzt bin ich erst einmal für Frühstück, denn müde bin ich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr."

Harry setzte sich auf und wollte schon aus dem Bett steigen, verharrte dann aber als sein Blick den zusammengesunkenen Todesser erfasste. Vorsichtig stand er dann aber doch auf und untersuchte den Mann, konnte aber nicht erkennen, was mit ihm war. Fili, die das seltsame Benehmen neugierig beobachtet hatte, kam jetzt um Harry's Bett herum und stieß einen kurzen Schrei aus.

• „Komm, wir sagen den Wachen Bescheid", sagte Harry und zog sie zur Seite. Es war jedoch nicht notwenig jemand zu holen, der Schrei hatte ausgereicht, die Wachen zu alarmieren und nur kurze Zeit später war der Saal voller Leute.

• „Und Keiner von euch Beiden hat etwas bemerkt?" McGonagall war die Erste gewesen, die nachdem sie die Lage überblickte zu den Beiden gekommen war, um sie zu befragen. Diese schüttelten auf die Frage einheitlich den Kopf:

• „Wir sind eben erst munter geworden und wollten Frühstücken gehen, als Harry den Todesser entdeckte." erklärte Filipulla.

• „Direkt danach wollten wir zu den Wachen, die aber den Schrei schon gehört hatten", ergänzte Harry die Aussage.

McGonagall gab sich damit zunächst zufrieden und ging zu Mad Eye, der inzwischen ebenfalls eingetroffen war und mit Madam Pomfrey den Todesser untersuchte. Sie flüsterten leise miteinander und die beiden Jugendlichen fühlten sich nicht wohl, als sie von dort abschätzend betrachtet wurden.

Die Heilerbin hatte ihre Untersuchung abgeschlossen: „Er lebt, das kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, wieso er jetzt aber hier liegt bzw. wie er überhaupt hierher gelangen konnte, kann ich aber nicht sagen. Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass er uns in irgendeiner Weise getäuscht hat."

• „Und diesmal bist du dir sicher, dass er uns nicht wieder täuscht."

• „Ganz sicher, seine Lebenszeichen sind so schwach, ganz anders als beim letzten Mal."

Mad Eye blieb jedoch skeptisch, es war diesem Kerl gelungen auch ihn gründlich zu täuschen, noch einmal würde er das nicht riskieren. Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile darüber, wie der Todesser es geschafft hatte, die Anwesenden zu täuschen. Schließlich wurde der Bewusstlose wieder auf sein Bett gefesselt und zusätzlich blieben zwei Wachen am Bett.

• „Ich kümmere mich darum, dass dieser Kerl so schnell wie möglich aus der Schule verschwindet, Minerva. Soll sich die Medizinstation in Askaban um ihn kümmern. Wer weis, ob wir etwas von ihm erfahren können, das Risiko ist mir hier zu groß." Mad Eye verabschiedete sich und verschwand durch die Tür.

Harry und Fili waren in der Zwischenzeit von verschiedenen Leuten befragt worden und wurden es langsam leid, ständig die gleichen Antworten zu geben. Endlich kamen McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey zurück zu ihnen.  
• „Sie Beide lassen sich jetzt noch einmal untersuchen und dann sehen wir uns beim Frühstück." Froh, dass die ständige Fragerei endlich beendet war, nickten Beide und ließen sich schnellstmöglich untersuchen. Die Heilerin entließ die Beiden, wenn auch mit Auflage an Harry, sich auch am heutigen Tage noch zu schonen, damit verließ sie sie und begab sich zu dem bewusstlosen Todesser.

Als Fili sich nach unten beugte, um die Schuhe zu schließen, fiel ihr Blick auf etwas Rotes unter dem Bett von Harry.

• „Hast du etwas verloren, bei dir liegt etwas unter dem Bett."

Verwundert bückte Harry sich nach unten und griff nach dem roten Ding. Doch im gleichen Augenblick zog er seine Finger wieder zurück.  
• „Autsch, ich habe mir fast den Finger verbrannt." Er nahm ein Tuch aus dem Nachttisch und griff damit die rote Klinge. Neugierig betrachten Beide die ungewöhnliche Waffe.

• „Brennt es jetzt nicht mehr?", fragte Fili.

• „Nein, es war nur zu spüren, als ich sie direkt berührt habe. Vorsichtig drückte er einen Finger auf die Klinge um ihn auch sofort wieder zurück zu ziehen. Ein leises Knistern war zu hören gewesen, als der Finger die Klinge berührte. „Probier doch mal, ob bei dir das Gleiche passiert."

Fili schaute ängstlich zu der Klinge in Harry's Hand, doch schließlich siegte ihre Neugier und sie streckte den Finger aus. Aber noch bevor der Finger die Klinge erreichte, sprang ein roter Funke von der Waffe auf den Finger.  
• „Autsch, das Ding ist ja gefährlich, wir sollten es sofort McGonagall geben!"

„Lieber gleich Mad Eye, so etwas sollte besser der Orden untersuchen."

• „Wie du meinst, ich fass das Ding jedenfalls nicht mehr an."

Harry wickelte den Dolch in das Tuch und ließ es in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Dann beugte er sich zu seinem Bett, flüsterte etwas und griff unter die Decke. Dann nickte er Fili zu und Beide gingen in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Auf dem Weg zur Halle flüsterte Fili plötzlich:

• „Du hast doch einen Verdacht, was diese Nacht passiert ist!"

• „Ich würde sagen, wir sind Jemanden zu großem Dank verpflichtet", dabei hob er den rechten Arm ein wenig in die Höhe und Schmunzelte. „Da dieser Mr. Patkins sein Ziel nicht erreicht hat, war er wohl zum Äußersten bereit und wollte auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Hätte er mich dabei gleich noch mit aus dem Weg geräumt, wäre Voldemort sicher nicht böse gewesen."

Nachdenklich legten sie den restlichen Weg zurück, doch vor der Tür hielt Fili nochmals kurz an.  
• „Und davon willst du McGonagall wirklich nichts sagen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
• „Ich glaube die Schulleiterin hat genügend andere Sorgen und der Dolch sollte auf dem schnellsten Weg aus der Schule verschwinden. Wir treffen sicher heute Vormittag noch Mad Eye oder Remus, denen werde ich den Dolch sofort geben."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Beide betraten gemeinsam die große Halle.

Die große Halle wirkte verlassen und der magische blaue Himmel mit den dahin huschenden Wolken verstärkte diesen Eindruck noch. Harry hatte die Halle noch nie so ruhig erlebt, denn nur ein leises Murmeln war zu hören, welches vom Lehrertisch herüber drang. McGonagall saß zusammen mit Hagrid und Madam Sprout am Tisch und unterhielt sich leise. Als sie die beiden Ankömmlinge entdeckte, winkte sie sie herüber und bat sie mit am Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Harry hatte noch nie am Lehrertisch zum Frühstück gesessen und McGonagall schien diese Gedanken lesen zu können.

• „Keine Sorge Mr. Potter, wir haben das gleiche Essen wie an den Schülertischen.", dabei lächelte sie die Beiden freundlich an und nahm sich eine weitere Scheibe Toast vom Teller. Auch die Jugendlichen füllten ihre Teller und wenig später waren alle in eine Unterhaltung vertieft.

• „Madam Pomfrey hat darauf bestanden, das sie sich heute immer noch schonen Mr. Potter.", sagte die Schulleiterin nach dem Frühstück. Sie werden daher für den Rückweg den Kamin in meinem Büro benutzen. Wenn sie ihre Sachen geholt haben, kommen sie bitte dorthin.

• „Professor McGonagall, ich würde vor der Abreise gern nochmal kurz zum See gehen. Es ist mir fast peinlich, dass ich daran nicht schon gestern gedacht habe."

• „Natürlich Harry, lassen sie sich soviel Zeit, wie sie brauchen. Aber denken sie auch daran nach vorn zu blicken, wir müssen weiter gehen."

_Sie klingt schon fast wie Dumbledore_, dachte Harry und Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dann drehte er sich zu Fili.

• „Willst du mit zum See kommen, es dauert sicher nicht lange."

• „Natürlich komme ich mit."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von den beiden Frauen und verließen die Halle zusammen mit Hagrid in Richtung Ausgang. Als sie das Portal durchschritten schien die Sonne von Osten immer noch mit orangenem Licht und ließ damit alles warm und friedlich erscheinen. Die Tautropfen auf den Blättern glitzerten und funkelten wobei vom See ein frischer Wind herüber wehte. Sie folgten dem abschüssigen Weg, den sie bereits gestern gegangen waren bis zur ersten Gabelung, um sich hier von Hagrid zu verabschieden.  
• „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder", sagte er zu Harry und schloss ihn dabei so kräftig in die Arme, dass dessen Knochen verdächtig knirschten. Fili war bei diesem Geräusch einen Schritt zurück getreten, doch dann reichte Hagrid ihr seine große Hand und verlies danach die Beiden auf dem Weg zu seiner Hütte.

Harry bog mit Fili auf den Weg zum See ab. Schon vom Weiten war das weiße Grabmal zu sehen, dass in der Morgensonne erstrahlte und sich im glitzernden Wasser des Sees spiegelte.

• „Was ist das?" fragte Fili und blickte gebannt zum See

• „Das ist das Grab von Professor Dumbledore" erwiderte Harry leise und merkte, dass sich schon jetzt ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm breit machte.

Doch zielstrebig ging Harry weiter und kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Seeufer erreicht. Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Fili ein wenig zurückblieb, in Gedanken war er an den ereignisreichen Tag zurückgekehrt und quälende Bilder fanden den Weg in seinen Geist.

Halb abwesend blieb Harry vor dem weißen Marmor stehen. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen soviel erlebt, dass er damit die Ereignisse dieses Tages unterdrückt hatte. Doch jetzt drängte alles mit Macht auf ihn ein und er spürte das unangenehme Brennen hinter den Augen. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sich Harry allein und es dauerte nicht lange bis stumme Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. _Wie soll ich nur ohne sie weitermachen?_ Und als hätte Jemand den Gedanken gehört, schien wie aus weiter Ferne plötzlich Gesang zu erklingen. Er kannte diesen Gesang, es waren die Klänge eines Phönix und wie schon damals, fühlte er eine Last von sich genommen. Der Gesang klang aus und genauso leise erklang „Du wirst nie allein sein. Vergiss nicht, Freundschaft und Liebe sind Quellen großer Macht, wir sehen uns."

Zaghaft, fast sanft berührte eine zierliche Hand seine Schulter und Harry schreckte auf.  
• „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Fili hatte still einige Meter hinter ihm gewartet, doch als er plötzlich vor dem Grabmal in die Knie sank, begann sich die junge Frau Sorgen zu machen. Sie konnte förmlich die Last sehen, die plötzlich auf Harry's Schultern drückte und hatte auch die stummen Tränen gesehen, etwas, was sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte. Jetzt blickte sie ihm in die grünen Augen, die ihren Glanz verloren hatten und noch immer Spuren der Tränen zeigten

• „Mir sind plötzlich eine Menge Dinge in den Kopf gekommen, Ereignisse die ich für einige Tage tatsächlich vergessen hatte."

Wir sehen uns hatte die Stimme gesagt und plötzlich wusste Harry, was zu tun war. Von einer Sekunde zu nächsten war er wie ausgewechselt und seine Augen begannen unternehmungslustig zu funkeln.

• „Komm, wir müssen los, ich weiß was als nächstes zu tun ist." Mit diesen Worten zog er die überraschte Fili hinter sich her in Richtung Schloss.

Im Schloss lies Harry die noch immer völlig überrumpelte Freundin vor den Treppen stehen und stürmte zum Gryffindor-Turm, um seine Sachen zu holen.  
_Was ist denn nun passiert,_ dachte Fili. Harry war verändert, es war, als hätte er die Last abgeschüttelt und ein neues Ziel gefunden. Natürlich konnte Fili nicht wissen, was Harry's eigentliche Ziele waren und sie ahnte auch noch nicht, welche Gefahren er bereits überwunden hatte und welche noch vor ihm lagen. Den Weg, den er einschlagen wollte, kannten bisher nur seine beiden besten Freunde, Hermine und Ron.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Harry die Treppen herunter kam und sie ohne ein weiteres Wort hinter sich her, zum Büro der Schulleiterin zog.

McGonagall hatte sie bereits erwartet und blickte ein wenig irritiert auf die beiden Jugendlichen. Die Tränenspuren waren noch immer deutlich in Harry's Gesicht zu erkennen, doch gleichzeitig schien er vor Tatendrang zu sprühen. Fili schaute zur Schulleiterin und auf deren fragenden Blick konnte auch sie nur mit den Schultern zucken.

Sie reichte den Beiden eine Dose mit Flohpulver:

• „Und denken sie daran Harry, sie sollen sich heute noch schonen und wenn etwas seien sollte, sie Beide sind hier immer willkommen!"

Damit verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander und waren wenige Augenblicke später in einer grünen Flamme im Kamin verschwunden.

Ein wenig staubig erreichten Beide wohlbehalten die Küche im Grimmauld Platz 12. Zunächst wirkte alles verlassen, doch dann waren von oben zwei Stimmen zu hören.

• „Wir werden ja sehen, wer von uns gewinnt."

• „Ich freu mich schon darauf von dir bekocht zu werden."

• „Sei dir nur nicht so sicher ob es eine Freude für dich wäre, wenn ich koche." Die letzten Worte wurden von einem Männerlachen begleitet.

Fili und Harry schauten sich verwundert an. So ausgelassen hatten sie Tonks und Remus lange nicht erlebt. Es machte den Eindruck als hätten sie auf Irgendetwas gewettet. Die beiden junge Leute stiegen die Stufen zur Eingangshalle hinauf, blieben dann überrascht stehen.

Tonks und Remus saßen an einem großen Tisch, tranken Tee und strahlten die Ankömmlinge an.

• „Ihr seht ein wenig verstaubt aus", stellte Remus mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck fest, „wo kommt ihr her?"

„Auf besonderen Wunsch von Professor McGonagall sind wir mit Flohpulver gekommen. Der Kamin könnte auch mal wieder sauber gemacht werden." Nach Harry Erklärung drehte sich Remus zu Tonks.  
• „Auf meine Kochkünste musst du wohl oder übel verzichten."

• „Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass Harry plötzlich vernünftig wird." schmollte Tonks

Doch dann wurde Remus plötzlich ernst:

• „Mad Eye war heute morgen bereits kurz hier, um uns zu sagen, dass David Patkins nach Askaban gebracht wurde aber nach wie vor ohne Bewusstsein ist. Er will nachher noch mit euch reden."

Tonks setzte fort:

• „Fili, dich sollen wir von Mad Eye aus fragen, ob dir zu dem Kältezauber etwas eingefallen ist. Wir haben uns mit ihm darüber unterhalten und es gibt eigentlich nur drei Möglichkeiten:

Variante 1: Bei dem Zauber handelte es sich um einen weiteren Schutzzauber, der durch den Todesser ausgelöst wurde.

Variante 2: Der Todesser hat den Zauber auf dich gewirkt und er ist ziemlich daneben gegangen.

Variante 3: Du hast den Zauber gewirkt."

Alle blickten jetzt erwartungsvoll auf Filipulla, welche mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Anderen anstarrte:

• „Ihr glaubt, ich hätte so etwas tun können. Tonks, du weißt doch selber, dass ich nicht besonders gut bei komplexeren Zaubern bin."

• „Da wäre aber noch etwas, sagt mal ihr Beiden, was ist denn die Nacht wirklich vorgefallen, ich habe da nämlich so einen Verdacht." Dabei blickte sie mit einem vielsagenden Ausdruck auf Harry's rechten Arm.

Dieser setzte sich zusammen mit Fili erst mal zu den beiden Anderen an den Tisch und begann in seinem Umhang zu kramen.

• „Nun mach es nicht so spannend", lästerte Tonks.

Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und legte der Reihe nach zwei eingewickelte Gegenstände auf den Tisch.

• „Ich sehe schon", unterbrach Remus die erwartungsvolle Stille, „das wird wohl eine längere Erklärung. Ich besorge euch Beiden dann erst mal ein paar Tassen." Als er dafür seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang zog, fiel ein dunkelgrünes Futteral mit einer weißen Lilie auf den Tisch. „Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen, Harry der ist für dich. Er gehöre Lilly und ich habe ihn die ganzen Jahre aufbewahrt. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, ob du ihn nutzen kannst aber da du im Moment keinen Stab hast, war ich der Meinung ein Versuch könnte nichts schaden.

Zögernd ergriff Harry das weiche Lederfutteral und betrachtete es. Die weiße Lilie war so kunstvoll gearbeitet, dass sogar einzelne Blütenblätter erkennbar waren. Vorsichtig öffnete er die kunstvolle Hülle und zog einen zierlichen Stab aus hellem Holz hervor. Der Zauberstab seiner Mutter, Harry hat nicht erwartet, dass dieser noch existieren würde. Und Remus hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über besessen.

• „Nun probier ihn schon aus, du kennst die Übung doch noch."

Harry bewegte den Stab wie damals vor 6 Jahren im Geschäft von Ollivander, doch diesmal passierte nichts. Es flogen keine Gegenstände durch die Luft, noch spürte er irgendeine Veränderung.

• „Versuch einen einfachen Zauber."

LUMOS und sofort begann die Spitze des Stabes zu leuchten. Nox und das Licht erlosch wieder.

• „Nun kannst du dich im Notfall verteidigen. Der Stab wird sicher nicht so gut funktionieren wie dein eigener, aber auf alle Fälle besser als keiner."

Harry blickte immer noch überrascht auf den zierlichen Stab in seiner Hand. Er hatte tatsächlich noch einen Gegenstand erhalten, den seine Mutter besessen hatte. Es war tatsächlich wie ein Zeichen, Harry war in Gefahr und in gewisser Weise wurde ihm von seinen Eltern geholfen.

• „Wolltest du uns nicht etwas zeigen?" Tonks holte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück.

• „Entschuldigt." Er hob seinen rechten Arm über den Tisch und streifte mit der Hand darüber. Es flimmerte und die kleine goldene Schlange wurde sichtbar.

• „Dafür, dass du es unbequem findest, hast du aber gut geschlafen" zischte Harry leise.

• „Wenn man in der Nacht nicht dazu kommt, weil man auf euch Beide aufpassen muss!" konterte Sniff.

Für Tonks und Remus war es immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl, wenn sie Harry mit der Schlange reden hörten und beobachteten das Ganze misstrauisch. So merkte auch keiner, dass Fili sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen konnte. Schließlich hatte Harry genug erfahren und setzte Sniff auf den Boden, der daraufhin in Richtung Küche verschwand.

• „Also schön", begann er und schaute in ein paar erwartungsvolle Gesichter. „Sniff hat mir gesagt, dass dieser Todesser kurz nachdem wir eingeschlafen sind, aus seinem Bett geschlichen kam und versucht hat uns umzubringen. Er hat dabei allerdings die Schlange übersehen und diese hat ihn ins Bein gebissen. Diesmal wird er mit Sicherheit einige Tage ohne Bewusstsein bleiben."

• „Und woher konnte Sniff wissen, dass er euch umbringen wollte?",. fragte Remus skeptisch.

• „Warum sollte er sonst mit diesem Dolch an meinem Bett gestanden haben", konterte Harry, den die Skepsis von Remus gegenüber Sniff ein wenig ärgerte und dabei schob er einen der Gegenstände zur anderen Seite des Tisches.

• „Pass auf, wenn man ihn mit bloßer Hand berührt gibt es Schmerzen!"

• „Wie meinst du das?", fragte Remus während er die rote Klinge aus dem Tuch wickelte.

• „Ich hatte das Gefühl mir die Finger zu verbrennen, probier es ruhig aus, es ist nicht so schlimm."

Remus nahm die Klinge in die Hand und legte sie nach einigen Sekunden wieder aus der Hand.  
• „Du hast Recht, die Klinge scheint heiß zu werden, wenn man sie in der Hand hält."

Harry und Fili warfen sich einen Blick zu, und Harry sagte:  
• „So meinte ich das eigentlich nicht, pass auf!"  
Damit streckte er seinen Finger aus und berührte die Klinge. Deutlich war das Knistern zu hören und winzige Funken tanzten um den Finger herum.

• „Und wie war es bei dir?", fragte Tonks jetzt ihre Freundin.

• „So ähnlich aber ich fass dieses Ding nicht mehr an!"

Tonks griff nach der Klinge, erst vorsichtig, doch dann nahm auch sie den ganzen Dolch in die Hand. Wie bei Remus wurde diese erst nach einigen Sekunden heiß und sie legte die Klinge zurück auf den Tisch.

• „Ihr Beiden seit schon ein unheimliches Pärchen und was ist in dem anderen Päckchen?"

• „Schaut es euch ruhig an, es ist nichts Gefährliches aber sehr geheimnisvoll."

Remus wickelte das Tuch auseinander und eine Metalltafel kam zum Vorschein. Die Oberfläche war im Laufe der Jahre fast schwarz geworden, doch die filigranen Buchstaben waren wie Leuchtschrift deutlich zu lesen.

_Mit seltenen Kräften er wurde bedacht  
vom Schicksal an diesen Platz gebracht_

_Wer sucht für die Suche den Schlüssel zu finden  
muss frei sein von Zwängen sich an Etwas zu binden_

_Denn wer im Handeln und Denken gebunden  
von denen der Schlüssel wird niemals gefunden._

_Zum Schutz einer Welt auf sichere Art  
haben wir einen Teil des Schlüssels verwart_

_Jeder von uns seinen Beitrag gebracht  
somit das Versteck ist wohl bewacht_

_Sad euga tewaehrg ninee klicb ni sad danl  
Tnnakbe rhme muka tis nihtrdo gwe rde hcdo_

_Mhcat gessorr mit sietn sezrawhcr  
thcarbge nihtrdo nohsc nehcnma tha_

_Terstoerz red lchluesses eurdw rov rangel teiz  
Bieret mehcnar war tliee die sehcun zu_

_Sietn den uebagmn fetnemgare deri  
Ines ssum ngafna erd endnif zu seeid_

_Gegelen ich wo an bnniget weg der  
Begewen sietn den man sums drot_

_Rmi eglfo nnda netfeakr nde du tsuartrve  
Dir wsiee ich weg den lchit eenim mit_

_Ein kleiner Schritt ist dir gelungen  
bist du an diesen Punkt gekommen  
Noch hast du keinen Sieg errungen  
musst handeln weiter sehr besonnen._

Doch schon wie damals bei Harry, war der Text völlig verdreht und Tonks und Remus blickten verwundert von der Tafel auf Harry und Fili.

• „Was soll das denn nun schon wieder bedeuten, woher habt ihr die Tafel?"

• „Also was es bedeutet können wir euch auch nicht sagen. Die Tafel haben wir vom Blutigen Baron bekommen, sozusagen als Anerkennung dafür, dass ich Peeves einen kleinen Dämpfer verpasst habe."

Remus runzelte die Stirn und Tonks hatte einen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der verdächtig nach einem unterdrückten Grinsen aussah.

• „Gibt es einen Ort, wo du dich ganz normal benehmen kannst. Peeves einen Dämpfer verpasst? Wie bitteschön hast du das ohne einen Zauberstab geschafft, nichtmal mir fällt auf die Schnelle ein Zauber ein, mit dem man etwas gegen Geister unternehmen könnte."

Verwirrt blickte Harry auf Remus, er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser jetzt sauer war oder einfach nur überrascht.  
• „Mit einer Nebelwolke, sozusagen einer Illusion."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf, „und was hat Minerva dazu gesagt?"

• „Sie hat genauso geschaut wie du und den Rest haben wir ihr nicht gesagt. Ich war der Meinung, der Dolch sollte so schnell wie möglich aus der Schule verschwinden, damit Mad Eye einen Blick darauf werfen könnte."

• „Na gut, belassen wir es zunächst dabei, Moody wird dir sicher noch ein paar Fragen stellen und ich denke, du solltest ihn in das Geheimnis deines kleinen Freundes hier einweihen", wobei er auf die zusammengerollte Schlange auf dem Tisch zeigte.

• „Aber die Tafel ist schon merkwürdig", warf Tonks ein. „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass der blutige Baron jemals direkt mit einem Schüler gesprochen hat, noch dazu mit einem aus dem Hause Gryffindor."

Sie rätselten noch eine ganze Weile über die Tafel und das merkwürdige Verhalten des Barons, kamen aber zu keiner Lösung. Schließlich fiel Harry etwas Anderes ein:  
• „Wieso sitzt ihr Beiden eigentlich hier oben und nicht wie immer in der Küche?"

• „Das war ein Vorschlag von Mad Eye. Er denkt, dass nächste Woche wieder ein paar mehr Leute hier sein könnten und das man dann nicht immer im „Keller" essen müsste. Also haben wir schon mal angefangen, ein paar Sachen hierher zu schaffen. Wir hatten überlegt, ob vielleicht ein neuer Anstrich den Raum nicht etwas freundlicher gestalten würde."

Dabei zwinkerte Tonks ihm zu und auch Remus schmunzelte.

• „Das ist eine tolle Idee.", strahlte Harry und dachte an die Wochen zurück, wo sie hier mühsam mit Molly versucht hatten, die Hinterlassenschaften der Blacks zu beseitigen und etwas Licht in die Räume zu bringen. Für die Weasley Zwillinge war es damals eine wahre Fundgrube für ihre Zauberscherzexperimente gewesen, doch von der mühsamen Arbeit, war nicht mehr viel geblieben. „Ich gehe nur mal kurz nach oben, dann können wir ein wenig Licht in den Raum bringen." Damit stand Harry auf und ging nach Oben in sein Zimmer.

Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, wurde er von einem fröhlichen SCHUHU begrüßt.

• „Hedwig, meine Gute hast du mich vermisst. Wenn du wüsstest was alles passiert ist." Und als wollte sie mehr darüber erfahren, flog sie aus ihrem Käfig und landete bei Harry auf der Schulter.

• „Keine Angst, heute sind keine Ausflüge mehr geplant und vielleicht zeige ich dir etwas, was sonst noch keiner gesehen hat." Wie zur Bestätigung kniff ihn die Eule vorsichtig ins Ohr und Harry gab ihr einen Keks mit dem sie zufrieden zurück in ihren Käfig schwebte.

In der Zwischenzeit unterhielten sich die drei Anderen unten weiter.

• „Was habt ihr denn nun schon wieder vor und wo ist Harry so plötzlich hin."

• „Sagten wir doch, renovieren", lachte Tonks „und du wirst doch wohl mal fünf Minuten ohne Harry auskommen."

• „Du bist unmöglich Tonks, aber das mit dem renovieren verstehe ich trotzdem nicht."

• „Das habe ich ja schon ganz vergessen, an dem Tag hast du ja geschlafen und konntest es nicht sehen. Harry kann einen Zauber, der sozusagen für Renovierungsarbeiten sehr nützlich sein kann. Ich weis nicht, wie man es erklären kann, besser du schaust einfach zu."

• „Aber Madam Pomfrey hat extra gesagt, Harry soll sich heute nicht anstrengen."

• „Du bist ja richtig besorgt", stichelte jetzt auch noch Remus „aber glaub uns, Harry macht nichts, was ihn überanstrengt."

In diesem Moment kam Harry die Treppe herunter. Er hatte sich umgezogen und den grauen Umhang übergeworfen.

„Fili hat uns erzählt, dass du dich heute noch schonen sollst. Vielleicht sollten wir das ganze verschieben?"

• „Also weist du Tonks, so ein bisschen Üben ist doch keine Anstrengung. Hat jemand einen bestimmten Wunsch"

• „Das überlassen wir ganz dir, ist schließlich auch dein Haus."

Harry ging noch einmal durch das ganze Zimmer und schaute es sich gründlich an. So richtig eine Vorstellung hatte er noch nicht, wie das Zimmer am Ende aussehen sollte.

Ich sollte vielleicht erst mal anfangen, dann sehen wir weiter, dachte er und ging zum Tisch, wo der Zauberstab seiner Mutter lag.

Mit dem Stab in der Hand, ging er zurück in die Mitte der Halle und schloss für einen Moment die Augen um sich zu konzentrieren. Wie damals im Kellergewölbe begannen Farbteile und Tapetenreste von Wänden und Decke zu rieseln. Harry hielt den Stab seiner Mutter noch immer gesenkt und schaute jetzt mit verschleierten Blick auf die sich verändernden Wände.

Fili, die diese Demonstration zum ersten Mal sah, flüsterte zu Tonks:  
• „Was für ein Zauber ist das, ich habe nichts gehört?"

• „Ich habe keine Ahnung welcher Zauber so etwas macht. Harry hat mal etwas von einem Colorus novus erzählt. Doch das habe ich probiert und es nicht mal so was wie ein neuer Anstrich geworden, an das was Harry da macht, gar nicht zu denken."

• „Das es bei dir nicht funktioniert muss ja nichts heißen!" stichelte Fili

Inzwischen hatten sich mehrere Farbschichten von der Wand gelöst und ein heller Beigeton war übrig geblieben. In den Ecken und um Rahmen und Sockel waren grüne Farbreste erkennbar.

Im diesem Augenblick wusste Harry, wie der Raum werden würde. Ursprünglich war vermutlich das ganze Haus in ähnlicher Form, wie der Ballsaal gewesen.

Harry hob den Zauberstab und schloss wieder die Augen. Im gleichen Moment ging vom Stab ein gleißendes Licht aus und durchflutete den gesamten Raum. Direkt darauf öffnete Harry die Augen und betrachtete sein Werk.

• „Du hättest uns vorwarnen können", beschwerte sich Remus, „den Lichtblitz hat man vermutlich noch auf dem Mond gesehen."

Doch dann betrachtete auch er den veränderten Raum.

Die Wände waren in frischen hellen Pastelltönen gehalten und grün gestalteten Ecken bildeten einen angenehmen Kontrast. Um die Türrahmen rankte sich wie Pflanzentriebe feine grüne Muster, die zur Decke hin ausliefen. Die Balustrade der nächsten Etage einen grünlichen Farbton erhalten und durch die sauberen Buntglasfenster fiel Sonnenlicht in die Halle und lies die Fassetten des Kronleuchters in allen Farben schillern. All das spiegelte sich in dem polierten Bodenfliesen. Was von unten keiner sehen konnte, dass diese Fliesen das Wappen der Blacks darstellte.

• „Und wie findet ihr es?", fragte Harry die drei Anderen.

• „Ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll", stellte Tonks fest. „Unglaublich", fügte Remus hinzu und Fili stand immer noch staunend im Raum. Erst als Tonks sie sacht in die Seite stieß schaute sie zu Harry.

• „Das ist traumhaft, du muss bei Gelegenheit unbedingt mal bei meinen Eltern im Haus vorbei kommen."

• „Oh nein, das hättest du wohl gern. Da haben Andere aber Vorrang!" lachte Tonks.

• „Ich werde wohl gar nicht mehr gefragt!" und nun mussten alle Lachen.

Harry hatte in wenigen Augenblicken das geschafft, was sie vor zwei Jahren in mühsamer Handarbeit nicht einmal andeutungsweise geschafft hatten. Jetzt setzten sich alle wieder an den Tisch und unterhielten sich nochmals über die Ereignisse des letzten Tages.

Als die Eingangsglocke ertönte, meinte Remus nur, dass Mad Eye wohl endlich Zeit gefunden hatte und sie setzten ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Ähh,..., kam plötzlich eine fremde Stimme von der Treppe und erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. Am Eingang der Halle stand ein Fremder in grauen Umhang und hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Reflexartig griff Harry hinter sich nach dem Stab seiner Mutter und ehe irgendein Anderer reagierte, stieß er auch schon ein Stupor hervor. „Nicht", kam es noch von Remus aber es war schon geschehen. Der dunkelrote Strahl riss den Fremden förmlich von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn zurück zur Treppe, wo in diesen Augenblick Moody auftauchte und den Fremden nur mühsam auffing.

• „Harry, das ist ein Mitglied des Ordens!" Tonks flüsterte etwas zu Remus und dann starrten ihn die Drei plötzlich fassungslos an.

• „Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen, wenn er einfach hier so reinkommt. Und wenn schon, es war ja kein schlimmer Zauber! UND warum schaut ihr mich schon wieder so komisch an!"

• „Gute Reaktion, Junge!", kam eine noch etwas belegte Stimme von der Treppe.

• „Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen, selten so einen wirkungsvollen Stupor gesehen", ergänzte Mad Eye und die Beiden kamen jetzt herüber.

Remus zog Moody zur Seite und flüsterte ihm ebenfalls etwas ins Ohr. Als dieser jetzt ebenfalls Harry skeptisch betrachtete, wurde diesem die Sache zu bunt.

• „Also was soll das jetzt, warum schaut ihr so?"

• „Dann wirf doch mal einen Blick auf den Tisch!" Harry drehte sich um und dort lag der zierlich Zauberstab seiner Mutter, in seiner Hand hielt er irgendeinen dünnen Holzstab, der aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte.

• „Tut mir leid, aber wessen Zauberstab ist das denn nun schon wieder?" und verwirrt schaute Harry auf den Stab in seiner Hand.

• „Gib mir doch bitte mal den Stab!" und Harry reichte diesen Moody. Der betrachtete ihn genauer und probierte ein paar Zauber aber nichts geschah.

• „Also Gut immer schön der Reihe nach. Als Erstes, für alle die, die ihn noch nicht kennen, dass hier ist Adam Green, Mitglied des Ordens und nur aus einem bestimmten Grund hier. Ich habe mir Sorgen darüber gemacht, was aus dem Fidelius Zauber geworden ist, nachdem Albus nicht mehr unter uns ist. Daher habe ich Adam die Adresse genannt und wie ihr seht, ist er hier. Das bedeutet, wir müssen umgehend den Zauber erneuern und einen neuen Geheimniswahrer festlegen. Ich weis natürlich, dass du Harry kein Mitglied des Ordens bist, aber ich habe mich mit einigen Leuten beraten und wir sind der Meinung, du solltest der neue Geheimniswahrer werden. Schließlich ist es ja dein Haus. Es reicht, wenn die wichtigsten Leute des Ordens das Hauptquartier kennen und die kannst du problemlos in das Geheimnis einweihen. Ich würde den Zauber so schnell wie möglich mit dir zusammen erneuern und wenn du mit diesem Stück Holz einen so starken Stupor hinbekommen hast, sollte mit dem Zauberstab deiner Mutter der Fidelius auch kein Problem für dich sein."

Harry nahm den Stab vom Tisch und folgte Mad Eye nach Draußen. Vor der Tür, erklärte dieser ihm noch einmal den Zauber und die Bewegungen, welche dabei notwenig waren. Harry befolgte die Anweisung auf das Genaueste, doch als er den Stab sinken ließ, hatte sich nichts verändert.

• „Hervorragende Arbeit, mein Junge, besser hätte ich es auch nicht machen können."

• „Wieso, es ist doch nichts passiert?"

• „Du vergisst, du bist der Geheimniswahrer, für dich ändert sich auch nichts aber jetzt kannst nur du den Grimmauld Platz 12 sehen."

• „Also, das Hauptquartier des Ordens befindet sich im Grimmauld Platz 12", flüsterte er zu Moody und als dieser aufblickte nickte er zufrieden.

• „Dann lass uns mal wieder reingehen und die Anderen einweihen oder willst du in Zukunft lieber deine Ruhe haben."

Als sie sich dem Eingang zuwandten, kam aus Harry's Umhang plötzlich ein lauter Piepton. Er griff in die Tasche und holte das Handy hervor.

• „Das hatte ich ja total vergessen." Sie haben 5 neue Nachrichten war im Display zu lesen.  
Hallo Harry, habe eben im Tagespropheten von den Angriffen gelesen, wieso erzählst du nichts und warum bist du nicht zu erreichen! Hermine

Harry, du bist immer noch nicht zu erreichen, ich will wissen was passiert ist. Melde dich bitte! Hermine

Harry, ich mache mir Sorgen, heute kam eine Eule von den Weasleys mit einen Brief über den Zustand der Familie! Aber nichts von dir!

Harry, rufe bitte bitte an! Hermine

Harry, wenn ich heute nichts von dir höre, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach dir zu suchen! Hermine

• „Die Nachrichten sind von Hermine", erklärte Harry als er den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von Mad Eye sah. „Sie macht sich Sorgen, sie will sogar bei mir vorbei kommen. Ich rufe sie schnell an, du kannst ja schon reingehen."

• „Also schön, aber sei vorsichtig und zieh dir wenigstens die Kapuze über den Kopf."

Harry ging einige Schritte in den Schatten des nächsten Hauses, zog sich die Kapuze über und wählte die Nummer von Hermine. Was durfte er ihr eigentlich alles sagen?

Bereits nach dem zweiten Rufton meldete sich eine aufgeregte Hermine.

• „Harry, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, mich so lange warten zu lassen! Ich bin schon fast auf dem Weg um nach dir zu suchen. Was ist denn passiert, geht es dir gut?"

• „Hermine, nun lass mich doch auch mal etwas sagen. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, aber in den letzten Tagen ist soviel passiert, dass ich zunächst nicht dazu kam und später habe ich nicht daran gedacht."

• „Du hast es vergessen! Harry, wo ich mir solche Sorgen mache! Im Tagespropheten stand etwas über einen Überfall auf den Fuchsbau und einen in einem Vorort Londons. Ist doch klar, dass ich dann gleich an dich denke. Es hat eine Menge Verletzte gegeben und wohl sogar Tote. Ich habe eine Eule von Mr. Weasley bekommen, dass fast die ganze Familie im St. Mungo liegt und Ginny, Ron und Gabrielle noch immer ohne Bewusstsein sind. Aber kein Wort von dir!"

• „Also", unterbrach Harry den Redefluss, „Ron ist seit gestern wieder bei Bewusstsein und auch den beiden Anderen geht es besser."

• „Woher weist du das?" und eine gewisse Erleichterung war deutlich zu hören.

• „Ich war gestern zu einer Befragung wegen des Überfalls in Hogwarts und habe es dort erfahren."

• „Du warst in Hogwarts? Langsam verstehe ich gar nichts mehr!"

• „Hermine, ich glaube das würde zu lange dauern, alles am Telefon zu bereden ..."

Harry hatte aus seiner Nische zwei Gestalten bemerkt, die zwischen Grimmauldplatz 11 und 13 auf und ab gingen und Etwas suchten.

• „Harry, hallo ... bist du noch dran?"

• „Ja, ich glaube, ich werde beobachtet, Hermine wir müssen Schluss machen. Alles Andere erzähle ich dir wenn wir uns sehen."

• „Harry, warte, wo bist du denn überhaupt und wer beobachtet dich."

• „Hermine, ich melde mich morgen noch mal bei dir, ich muss jetzt weg. Bis morgen!"

Für einen Augenblick schwankte Harry, doch dann konzentrierte er sich und verschwand im nächsten Augenblick gänzlich. Leise schlich er zu Eingang des Grimmauldplatz 12. Die beiden Fremden standen noch immer genau vor der Tür und unterhielten sich leise.

• „Ich könnte schwören heute Morgen war hier noch die Hausnummer 12."

• „Und wo sollte das Haus deiner Meinung nach geblieben sein?"

• „Jemand könnte es versteckt haben, ein guter Zauberer schafft so etwas. Bellatrix hat uns gesagt, dass alte Familienanwesen wäre der Grimmauld Platz 12 und der müsste nun mal hier sein."

• „Und war Bella selber schon hier, vielleicht haben sie das Haus vor Jahren bereits abgerissen. Du siehst doch, dass hier zwei Häuser stehen."

• „Wäre schon möglich, aber die Beiden, die vorhin hier standen und irgendwas gemacht haben. Aber du musstest ja den jungen Mädchen nachstarren!

• „Und, du hast doch selber nichts gesehen. Wer weis was die Beiden wollten. Wir beobachten die Straße noch bis morgen früh und dann sehen wir weiter."

Harry hatte genug gehört und schlich zurück in die dunkle Nische. Nachdem er sich wieder sichtbar gemacht hatte apparierte er direkt in die Eingangshalle. Die Anderen blickten überrascht auf.

• „Hast du schon wieder vergessen, dass du dich nicht anstrengen sollst!", tadelte Remus

• „Ja hab ich, aber vor der Tür stehen zwei Fremde und suchen das Anwesen der Familie Black. Sie haben die Adresse von Bellatrix und wollen noch bis morgen früh die Straße beobachten." Zu Mad Eye gewandt setzte er fort: „Sie haben uns auch bei dem Zauber beobachtet, aber zum Glück nicht erkannt."

• „Verdammt!", fluchte Moody „Was machen wir denn nun. Wir haben keinen sicheren Kamin zu dem wir reisen könnten."

• „Vielleicht, ist der Kamin bei McGonagall noch nicht wieder gesichert?", fragte Harry.

• „Das lässt sich schnell überprüfen." Er griff in die Tasche und holte eine kleine Dose hervor mit der er zu dem blitz sauberen Kamin ging. Nachdem er eine Handvoll Flohpulver hineingeworfen den Zielort genannt hatte, versuchte er vergeblich den Kopf in die Flamme zu stecken.

• „Minerva ist vorsichtig, der Kamin ist gesichert."

• „Dann würde ich vorschlagen, ich bringe euch dorthin, wo ihr als nächstes hinmüsst und ihr organisiert dann einen sicheren Flohpulverweg oder einen Portschlüssel."

• „Ich müsste zunächst zu Minerva, dann könntest du ihr auch gleich das Versteck nennen. Dann können wir Adam auch gleich noch mitnehmen."

• „Aber nur, wenn du dafür sorgst, dass mir Professor McGonagall nicht den Kopf abreißt."

• „Einverstanden, dann wäre das geklärt. Remus, ich würde vorschlagen wir treffen uns nachher im Tropfenden Kessel." Dann wandte er sich an Mr. Green, „Adam, kommst du mit hierher."

Harry griff die beiden Männer fest am Arm und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie zurück in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts. McGonagall, die gerade auf dem Weg in ihr Büro war, drehte sich erschrocken herum.

• „Mr. Potter, was hatten wir denn ausgemacht, keine Anstrengungen."

• „Minerva, beruhige dich, es war erforderlich."

• „Das du so etwas sagst ist schon klar!"

• „Nein, der Grimmauldplatz wird beobachtete und wir müssen einen anderen Weg suchen. Da du vorbildlich deinen Kamin bereits wieder versiegelt hast, hat Harry uns hierher gebracht. Außerdem haben wir den Fidelius-Zauber erneuert und wollten die Gelegenheit nutzen, dich gleich einzuweihen."

Die Miene von McGonagall hellte sich ein wenig auf, „dann kommt mal mit in mein Büro, dort können wir weiter reden."

• „Geht schon mal vor, ich bringe Adam noch nach Draußen, er kann dann von Hogsmeade apparieren."

Mr. Green verabschiedete sich und ging zusammen mit Mad Eye nach draußen, während Harry der Schulleiterin in ihr Büro folgte, wo er ihr ebenfalls das Versteck des Ordens nannte.

• „Nun Mr. Potter sind sie also der neue Geheimniswahrer und den Fidelius haben sie ohne Schwierigkeiten geschafft? Ich dachte sie haben keinen Zauberstab."

Harry zog den Stab seiner Mutter aus dem Umhang, „ich habe von Remus den Zauberstab meiner Mutter bekommen und mit dem hat es auf Anhieb funktioniert."

• „Kaum zu glauben, warum stellen sie sich dann bei mir im Unterricht nicht so geschickt an?"

• „Glaub es ruhig, Minerva", brummte Moody gut gelaunt, der die Stufen hinauf gestapft kam. „Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können und glaube, der Junge steckt uns irgendwann noch alle in die Tasche."

Harry spürte das bekannte Gefühl in den Ohren, das verriet, dass sein Gesicht einen rötlichen Farbton annahm.  
• „Du übertreibst, meistens habe ich doch Glück." Doch innerlich war Harry unheimlich stolz auf dieses Lob und er würde alles daran setzten, um genau das in die Tat umzusetzen.

• „Mr. Potter, was machen wir jetzt mit ihnen?"

• „Ich gehe zurück zum Grimmauld Platz und bringe dann erstmal die Anderen dorthin wo sie hin wollen. Dann sehen wir weiter."

• „Nichts da, sie kehren über meinen Kamin zurück und die Anderen sollen zunächst hierher kommen. Alles Andere organisieren wir von hier."

• „Es war eine gute Idee zunächst hierher zu kommen", stelle Mad Eye zufrieden fest. „Ich könnte mir gut vorstellen, das du, Harry noch ein wenig allein im Grimmauld Platz seien möchtest."

Harry nickte, er hatte wirklich Einiges vor, wo es ihm ganz Recht wäre allein zu sein. Dann musste er sich Nichts ausdenken, wo er hin wollte und so verabschiedete er sich und stand wenig später wieder in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes.

_**Im Grimmauld Platz**_

Von oben war eine erregte Diskussion zu hören:

• „... ich halte das dennoch für keine gute Idee!"

• „Ich kann doch nicht ständig in den gleichen Sachen herumlaufen

• „Das Haus deiner Eltern wird doch sicher überwacht."

• „Dann lasst mich wenigstens eine Stunde einkaufen gehen."

Harry hatte inzwischen die Treppe nach oben gekommen, blieb aber am Ende stehen um die Diskussion zu beobachten und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

• „Also ihr Drei, ich soll euch schöne Grüße von Professor McGonagall bestellen. Sie hat ihren Kamin wieder frei gegeben und ihr sollt euch in Hogwarts mit ihr treffen. Alles Weitere wird dort organisiert. Was streitet ihr eigentlich schon wieder mal?"

Alle Drei drehten sich erschrocken zu Harry, bevor Remus sich beschwerte:  
• „Musst du die Leute immer so erschrecken? Wir streiten doch gar nicht."

• „Machen wir doch", warf Filipulla ein. „Ich brauche ein paar neue Sachen, was die Beiden für zu gefährlich halten."

• „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir meinen grauen Umhang gebe, dann fällst du nicht auf und kannst mit Tonks holen was du brauchst."

Tonks und Remus schauten sich kurz an, die Idee klang wirklich gut. Harry hatte neuerdings oft die passenden Einfälle.

• „Also schön, das können wir so machen", gab Remus nach. „Hat Moody noch etwas gesagt, was wir jetzt machen sollen. Ich wollte dann noch zu Arthur."

• „Er hat Nichts gesagt aber dann kann ich dir ja eine Nachricht für Arthur mitgeben. Wenn ich es ihm persönlich aufschreibe wo das Versteck des Ordens ist, sollte das doch funktionieren. Jedenfalls habe ich es damals auf diese Weise erfahren."

• „Was machst du, wenn wir nicht hier sind?" fragte Tonks und schaute Harry erwartungsvoll an.

• „Ich will mir in Ruhe die Sachen von Professor Dumbledore ansehen und noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten erledigen", erklärte Harry, während er die Nachricht für Mr. Weasley schrieb. ER reichte den Zettel Remus und seinen Umhang Fili woraufhin sich die Drei von ihm verabschiedeten und durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts verschwanden.

Nachdem nun alle Anderen das Haus verlassen hatten, ging Harry in aller Ruhe nach oben in das Kaminzimmer. Die Schachtel und der aufgeschlagene Brief lagen noch immer genauso auf dem Tisch, wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Harry setzte sich und überflog nochmals den Inhalt des Briefes und begann die Schachtel auszuräumen.

Auf einer Lage aus weichem Stoff lagen einige Fläschchen mit silbrigen Inhalt, von denen eine säuberlich mit No. 1 beschriftet war. Er legte den Stoff mit den Erinnerungen zur Seite und das Nächste, was zum Vorschein kam, war eine dunkle Schale auf einem flachen Sockel. Der Sockel selber war kunstvoll verziert und mit silbernen Buchstaben war **MEMORIA** eingeprägt. Das war also das Denkarium, es sah anders aus, als Harry das aus Professor Dumbledores Büro kannte. Er stellte es vorsichtig zu den Erinnerungsfläschchen und holte eine weitere Dose aus dem Kasten. Brausedrops, Harry musste schmunzeln, Professor Dumbledore hatte so ziemlich bei jeder Gelegenheit eine Dose dabei. Er öffnete sie und steckte einen der Drops in den Mund, um sofort das Gesicht zu verziehen. Zitronengeschmack und gänzlich ohne Zucker, Dumbledore hatte eine Vorliebe für ausgefallene Geschmacksrichtungen.  
Darunter lag ein weiterer Streifen Pergament.

_Hallo Harry,_

_du bist also beim Ausräumen der Kiste. Die Dinge, die du als nächstes findest, gehörten schon immer dir. Ich habe sie für dich aufbewahrt und du solltest diese zu deinem siebzehnten Geburtstag bekommen._

_Der Ring: Bei diesem Ring handelt es sich um den Siegelring der Familie Potter. Der Ring ist gleichzeitig der Schlüssel zum Haus der Familie in Godric's Hollow. Ebenfalls findest du die Besitzurkunde zum Anwesen aber alles Andere möchte ich dir in einem der Erinnerungsfläschchen mitteilen.  
Und noch etwas habe ich aufbewahrt, den Zauberstab deines Vaters. Der Stab hat im Kampf mit Voldemort ziemlich gelitten, doch ich dachte, er würde für dich so etwas wie ein Symbol im Kampf werden. Soweit ich weiß, bewahrt Remus Lupin den Stab deiner Mutter für dich auf und vielleicht hast du ihn der Zwischenzeit schon bekommen. _

Es war unheimlich wie sich manche Dinge fügten. Harry nahm die Sachen aus dem Kasten und betrachtete den Zauberstab. Er war angebrochen und die Seiten waren verkohlt, so dass nicht vielmehr als ein verbranntes Stück Holz übrig war. Am Griff war früher etwas eingraviert, das nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Doch es war der Stab seines Vaters, es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl den Stab in der Hand zu halten, mit dem dieser vergeblich versucht hatte Voldemort aufzuhalten. Harry strich mit dem Finger über die Bruchstelle und in Gedanken formulierte er ein Reparo . Verblüffte bemerkte er, dass die Bruchstelle langsam verschwand und je länger er den Stab durch die Finger gleiten ließ, desto mehr verbesserte sich dessen Zustand. Nach einigen Minuten waren die Brandspuren verschwunden und Harry hielt einen schwarzen Zauberstab in den Händen. Die Gravur am Griff war wiederhergestellt und zeigte das Wappen der Familie Potter. Er legte den Stab zurück zu dem Ring und der Urkunde, um auch den verbleibenden Inhalt noch zu untersuchen. Es gab noch ein zwei Bücher, eine weitere flache Schachtel und ein kleines Kästchen. Dabei lag ein altes Stück Pergament mit einem seltsamen Text. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, in letzter Zeit häuften sich die Rätseltexte, es wurde höchste Zeit, dass Hermine wieder in seiner Nähe war.

In der Schachtel fand Harry einen polierten dunklen Stein. Als er ihn in die Hand nahm, fühlte dieser sich merkwürdig kalt an. Seltsam – es scheint nichts Besonderes daran zu sein aber vielleicht war es ein wertvoller Edelstein. Er hielt den Stein in das helle Sonnenlicht, welches kräftig durch die Fenster schien und je länger er den Stein betrachtete, desto mehr schien er in dessen Inneres zu sehen. Der Stein war nicht transparent aber auch nicht gänzlich undurchlässig. Nachdenklich legte er ihn zurück in die Schachtel und stellte diese dann zu den anderen Sachen auf den Tisch. Als letztes nahm er das kleine Kästchen heraus, irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor. Harry konnte nicht erkennen, woraus es gemacht war aber es war eine wunderschöne Arbeit. In diesem Moment kam Sir Francis hereingeschwebt.

• „Oh hallo Harry, störe ich etwa?"

• „Nein, nein, ich habe nur gerade die Sachen angesehen, die mir Professor Dumbledore hinterlassen hat", erklärte er und legte das Kästchen zu den anderen Sachen. Sir Francis war inzwischen bis an den Tisch herangeschwebt und betrachtete die Sachen. „Eine beachtliche Hinterlassenschaft und das ist ein sehr schönes Stück", dabei zeigte er auf den Zauberstab.

• „Das ist der Stab meines Vaters, er war ziemlich übel zugerichtet aber ich konnte ihn wohl weitestgehend wieder in Ordnung bringen."

• „Du hast den Zauberstab repariert?", wunderte sich der Geist und musterte den Stab genauer.

• „Ich war selbst überrascht wie einfach es ging."

• „Und du bist sicher, dass der Stab echt ist?"

• „Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn nicht ausprobiert." Harry nahm den Stab vom Tisch und bewegte ihn einige Male hin und her. Doch nichts geschah. „Ich habe eine Idee, wo wir ihn probieren können, kommst du mit in den Ballsaal?"

Wenig später stand Harry mitten im großen Saal und blickte sich um. Hier war es nicht notwendig Schichtenweise alte Farbe und Tapete abzutragen, denn wie schon bei seinem letzten Besuch, wirkte alles noch immer sauber und ordentlich.

• „Ich glaube ich weiß, was du machen willst. Das was du mit der Eingangshalle angestellt hast, war eine großartige Arbeit. Die alten Blacks und damit meine ich die Erbauer dieses Anwesens, wären mit Sicherheit Stolz auf dich."

Harry lächelte, dann hob er den Zauberstab von James und dieser begann genau wie zuvor der Stab seiner Mutter hell zu leuchten. Nur Sekunden später durchzuckte ein Lichtblitz den ganzen Raum und zurück blieb ein prunkvoller, strahlender Saal.

Erschrocken über die Heftigkeit des Zaubers blickte Sir Francis sich um. „Also beim letzten Mal hat das noch wesentlich länger gedauert. Wenn ich kein Geist wäre, wäre ich jetzt vielleicht blind. Du musst vorsichtig sein Harry."

Beschämt schaute Harry den Hausgeist an: „Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass die Wirkung so stark ist. Es fällt mit total leicht aber ich werde in Zukunft darauf achten."

Gemeinsam begutachteten sie dann aber das Ergebnis. Im Fußboden spiegelte sich der ganze Saal noch einmal und man glaubte der Boden wäre mit Wasser bedeckt. Wände und Decke erstrahlten in frischem Weiß und durch die Fenster flutete förmlich das Sonnenlicht herein.

• „Lass uns noch ein einen Blick nach Draußen werfen."

• „Irgendjemand hat heute gesagt, du müsstest dich schonen!" erwiderte der Hausgeist mit einem Lächeln.

• „Sieht das so aus, als hätte ich mich angestrengt!" konterte Harry und öffnete eine der großen Flügeltüren. Lautlos glitten die Flügel auseinander und eine drückende Hitze schlug ihnen entgegen. Der Zauber hatte nur im Innenbereich gewirkt, hier draußen hatte sich nichts verändert und es gab soviel zu tun, dass Harry nicht wusste wo er beginnen sollte.

Er ging hinüber zur baufällig Ballestrade über den verwahrlosten Garten über die Mauer.

Unweit der Mauer grenzten Felder an die Häuser, wo zur Zeit die Getreideernte in vollem Gange war. Die Luft flimmerte in der Hitze und ein leichter Wind trieb den Duft von frischem Stroh herüber. Nach dem schlechten Wetter der letzten Tage, kam den Bauern das trockene und warme Wetter gerade recht. Alles wirkte friedlich und nur ab und zu brachte sich ein Fasan vor den herannahenden Mähdrescher in Sicherheit und ein paar Raubvögel kreisten über den frischen Stoppeln auf der Suche nach Mäusen.

• „Könnte es nicht immer so friedlich sein?"

• „Um ehrlich zu sein, mögen wir Geister diese helle Sonne nicht besonders. Nicht das es uns etwas ausmachen würde aber zu einem echten Geist gehört nun mal schummriges Umfeld."

Tatsächlich wirkte Sir Francis in der Sonne noch transparenter als sonst und beobachtete den jungen Mann, der plötzlich so bedrückt wirkte:  
• „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und schwebte ein wenig dichter heran.

• „Weißt du, ich habe mir früher nie Gedanken über solche Kleinigkeiten gemacht, sie noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen. Jetzt stehe ich hier und freue mich darüber, dass die Luft nach Stroh duftet und ein paar Vögel über den Feldern kreisen."

• „Manchmal können bestimmte Ereignisse unsere Sichtweise auf die Umgebung verändern." Sir Francis stutze plötzlich. „Es ist soeben jemand ins Haus gekommen."

Harry warf noch einen Blick auf die Felder und folgte dann dem Geist zurück in den Ballsaal, wo er einen Augenblick nach unten lauschte.

• „Harry, bist du im Haus?"

• „Das ist Mr. Weasley, klingt aufgeregt, ich werde mal sehen was los ist."

Er lief die große Treppe nach untern und blieb am Ende stehen. Es war niemand zu sehen, dann machte Harry noch zwei Schritte und stand auf dem Flur vor seinem Zimmer. Als er sich umdrehte, war von der Treppe keine Spur zu sehen. Vorsichtig berührte er die Wand, doch sie schien aus festem Stein zu sein.

• „Arthur, ich bin hier oben!", dabei ging er langsam die Treppe hinunter. Mr. Weasley stand in der Eingangshalle und blickte sich staunend um.

• „Hallo Arthur", riss Harry Mr. Weasley aus dem Staunen, „du siehst abgespannt aus. Es ist doch nicht schon wieder etwas passiert?"

• „Hallo Harry, nein passiert ist zum Glück noch nichts ... Wann habt ihr denn die Eingangshalle so fantastisch hergerichtet. Molly wird begeistert sein."

Harry setzte sich und erzählte von der morgendlichen Aktion.  
• „Aber du bist bestimmt nicht nur hier, um dich mal umzuschauen."

• „Wie soll ich es sagen", Mr. Weasley suchte nach den passenden Worten, „ich weiß ja wie viel Mühe du schon für die Party aufgewendet hast und dich sicher auch schon darauf freust. Jedenfalls sind im Umfeld des Fuchsbaus wieder Todesser gesehen worden. Die Delacours und auch Molly überlegen nun schon, die Hochzeit abzusagen. Damit wäre dann natürlich auch die Party hinfällig."

Nachdem das nun heraus war, holte Arthur erst einmal tief Luft und schaute dann erwartungsvoll auf Harry. Es musste ja so etwas passieren. Mr. Weasley hatte diese Befürchtung schon, als sie sich das Gewölbe angesehen hatten. Doch so einfach wollte Harry nicht aufgegeben, schließlich waren die Weasley's so etwas wie Familie für ihn und er wusste, wie sehr sich alle auf die Hochzeit freuten.

• „Und du bist hier weil ... ?", fragte er nach, obwohl er die Antwort schon ahnte.

• „Ich weiß auch nicht so recht, aber mit dem Raum für eure Party hattest du auch so einen genialen Einfall."

Für Harry war es ein seltsames Gefühl, Arthur war tatsächlich hier, um sich von ihm einen Rat zu holen. Er stand auf und ging langsam durch die Eingangshalle.  
• „Ich denke nicht, dass das Kellergewölbe ein geeigneter Platz wäre..."  
Sicher, es gäbe ein Möglichkeit, aber wie sollte man sicherstellen, dass das Geheimnis gewahrt bliebe. Harry war stehen geblieben:  
• „Vielleicht habe ich wirklich eine Möglichkeit oder zumindest eine Idee."

Schlagartig hellte sich die Miene von Mr. Weasley auf. „Wirklich ... ich wusste es!" und dabei strahlte er Harry an.

• „Wir müssen aber vorher mit Jemanden reden, komm mit." Er griff nach dem Arm vom Arthur und apparierte mit ihm in den Kellersaal. Wie erwartet dauerte es nicht lange, bis auch Sir Francis erschien und sie freudig begrüßte.

• „Du entschuldigst uns bitte kurz", sagte Harry an Arthur gewandt und ging gefolgt vom Hausgeist ein wenig zur Seite.

• „Also ich muss dir ja sicher nicht mehr erzählen worum es geht."

• „Natürlich nicht. Und du dachtest dabei jetzt an den Ballsaal.", schmunzelte der Geist.

• „Genau, ich würde es der Familie Weasley nur zu gern ermöglichen aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir das mit der Geheimhaltung in Einklang bringen sollen."

• „Also das würde ich nicht so kompliziert sehen. Mit ein paar guten Zaubern sollte das nicht so schwierig sein. Wir müssten dann dafür sorgen, dass niemand das Umfeld erkennt. Illusionen beherrschst du doch ganz gut oder?"

• „Wir können einen Hochzeitsgesellschaft aber nicht die ganze Zeit in den Ballsaal sperren."

• „Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, dass es einfach werden würde. Wir könnten es so einrichten, dass nur ein bestimmter Teil zugänglich ist. Von hier gibt es einen mehr oder weniger direkten Weg zum Garten. Von dort könnten die Leute über die Außentreppe auf die Dachterrasse gelangen."

• „Du denkst aber schon daran, wie der Garten aussieht."

• „Ich habe aber auch gesehen was du kannst und ich würde sowieso vorschlagen, nur einen kleinen Teil des Gartens frei zugeben. Außerdem solltest du darüber nachdenken, ob es nicht langsam Zeit wird ein paar Leute ins Vertrauen zu ziehen."

Harry nickte und Beide gingen zurück zu Arthur der schon ungeduldig auf sie wartete.  
• „Also wenn du die Anderen überzeugen kannst und wir es schaffen ein paar Dinge zu regeln, würden wir dir gern etwas zeigen. Außerdem würde ich dir gern etwas anvertrauen, was bisher noch Niemand kennt."

Überrascht über den plötzlich ernsten Tonfall gingen Arthur plötzlich ein paar Gedanken durch den Kopf. Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, der in den letzten paar Wochen plötzlich sehr schnell erwachsen wurde und für ihn inzwischen wie ein eigener Sohn war.  
• „Wieso mir, Harry?"

• „Was soll die Frage, wenn nicht dir und deiner Familie, wem könnte ich denn mehr vertrauen? Komm erst mal mit, wir können weiter reden, wenn du alles gesehen hast."

Sir Francis führte die Beiden durch einen Seitengang, an dessen Ende Stufen nach oben führten, über die sie schließlich durch eine kleine Grotte in den Wintergarten gelangten. Ohne auf den Garten zu achten, stiegen sie über die Treppe direkt nach oben zur Terrasse. Neugierig schaute Arthur sich hier um und blickte wie Harry über den verwilderten Garten auf die angrenzenden Felder.

• „Das Haus scheint ganz schön alt zu sein aber die Gegend kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor."

• „Sollte sie auch", meinte Harry geheimnisvoll, „aber lass uns nach Drinnen gehen."

Als alle Drei den Ballsaal betreten hatten, blieb Mr. Weasley direkt hinter der Türschwelle abrupt stehen und betrachtete mit aufgerissenen Augen und angehaltenen Atem den Saal. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er irgendwo so einen prächtigen Saal gesehen hatte und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich breit. Die Weasley's lebten nun mal eher in bescheidenen Verhältnissen und waren damit glücklich.

• „Harry, was wollen wir hier.", flüsterte Arthur schon beinahe.

• „Ich dachte wir suchen einen angemessenen Ort für die Hochzeit von Fleur und Bill. Gefällt es dir etwas nicht?"

• „Nein, es ist traumhaft, aber das könnten wir uns nie leisten und warum sollte der Besitzer uns hier feiern lassen?"

• „Da kann ich dich beruhigen, der Besitzer würde sich freuen und euch die Räume natürlich kostenlos zur Verfügung stellen." Dabei strahlte Harry den völlig verwirrten Mr. Weasley an.

• „Also Harry, nun sag es Mr. Weasley endlich!" Sir Francis konnte einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen, dass Arthur vor Aufregung kaum noch stehen konnte.

• „Der Besitzer hat nichts dagegen, weil du ihn gut kennst und er euch alle sehr gern hat. Das ist auch der Grund warum dir die Gegend so bekannt vorkommt."

Arthur war nun endgültig durcheinander und setzte sich auf eines der kleinen Sofas.  
• „Du redest schon genauso geheimnisvoll wie Albus es getan hat."

Harry setzte sich zu ihm,  
• „Also, wir befinden uns in den privaten und geheimen Teilen des Anwesens der Familie Black, mit anderen Worten, wir sind noch immer im Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12."

Mr. Weasley glaubte sich verhört zu haben, doch Harry blickte ihm offen ins Gesicht und strahlte ihn an.  
• „Das bedeutet gleichzeitig, dass ich der Besitzer bin."

Wie aus dem Nichts erschienen plötzlich eine Kanne Tee, etwas Gebäck und zwei Gedecke auf dem Tisch. „Dankeschön!" flüsterte Harry in die Richtung, wo er glaubte eben noch zwei Schemen gesehen zu haben. Nach einigen kräftigen Schlucken Tee und mehreren Minuten Schweigens hatte Mr. Weasley sich ein wenig gefangen und schloss ohne Vorwarnung Harry in seine Arme.  
• „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll Junge, oder wie wir dir das jemals danken sollen."

• „Arthur was soll das, ihr seit für mich die Familie die ich nie hatte und bei euch habe ich mich immer zu Hause gefühlt, also warum sollte ich euch hier nicht feiern lassen. Es gibt nichts zu danken."

• „Was ich aber überhaupt nicht verstehe, Sirius hat uns damals das ganze Haus gezeigt und nichts von solchen Räumen erwähnt. Auch Albus hat sicher nichts davon gewusst."

• „Da kann ich weiter helfen", erklärte der Hausgeist. „Sirius Black kannte diesen Teil des Anwesens nicht. Genau genommen ist Harry seit einigen Generationen der Erste, der diesen Teil des Hauses betreten hat."

Mr. Weasley blickte immer noch ein wenig ungläubig, hörte aber gespannt zu.

• „Ich bin auch nur zufällig hier hinein gestolpert", erzählte Harry in Kurzform wie sich alles zugetragen hatte. „In dem geheimen Teil sehe ich aber auch unser größtes Problem. Ich möchte vermeiden, dass jeder von dem Geheimnis erfährt. Natürlich werde ich es meinen Freunden und deiner Familie sagen aber für die Anderen sollte es vorerst ein Geheimnis bleiben.  
Sir Francis hat vorgeschlagen um das Haus eine Illusion zu erschaffen, damit nicht auch Andere die Gegend hier wieder erkennen. Außerdem dürfte nur ein Teil für die Gäste zugänglich sein und wir müssten uns für die An- und Abreise wieder etwas einfallen lassen. Bei dem Überfall in Hogwarts hat Draco die Todesser durch das Verschwindekabinett in die Schule gebracht. Wenn wir etwas in dieser Art hätten, wäre es überhaupt kein Problem."

Arthur konnte nur staunen, scheinbar hatte Harry schon für fast alles eine Lösung.  
• „Unter diesen Umständen, glaube ich nicht, dass es schwierig wird Molly und die Anderen zu überzeugen. Wegen der Anreise rede ich mit Alastor, wenn es noch so etwas wie das Verschwindekabinett gibt, wird er es bestimmt kennen. Dann bleibt die Illusion, dafür bräuchten wir noch Jemanden."

• „Das würde ich gern selbst versuchen, ich habe da neulich etwas gelesen und schon ausprobiert. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, sage ich Bescheid. Ich wollte das Wiedersehen mit Ron, Ginny und Hermine als Generalprobe nutzen."

Arthur begann plötzlich zu strahlen:

• „Ich freue mich schon darauf das Gesicht von Molly zu sehen. Nach den Ereignissen der letzen Tage. Wie wäre es wenn ich sie gleich hierher bringe."

Harry freute sich für Mr. Weasley, er sah so glücklich aus und doch konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen:  
• „Da bin ich aber gespannt, wie du das machen willst?"

Bestürzt blickte Arthur den Jungen an:  
• „Wie meinst du das?"

• „Na Molly kennt das Geheimnis noch nicht und kann somit nicht hierher kommen!" wobei er sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

• „Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen, kannst du nicht Molly hierher bringen?"

• „Aber gern, wenn du mir sagst, wo ich sie finde."

• „Molly müsste eigentlich noch bei den Kindern im St. Mungo sein. Die Heiler gehen davon aus, dass auch die Mädchen jeden Augenblick wieder erwachen könnten. Deshalb ist sie schwer dort weg zubekommen. Außerdem ist Ron ja wieder bei Bewusstsein und den kann sie nun endlich wieder bemuttern. Mehr hat Meister Mingus nämlich verboten."

Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum der Heiler das getan hatte. Molly's Liebe konnte mitunter ganz schön erdrückend sein.

• „Dann verschwinde ich jetzt erst mal und lasse euch Beide allein. Ihr werdet sicher noch genug zu erzählen haben."

Dann lief er die Treppe nach unten in sein Zimmer. Im Zimmer war jedoch niemand, die beiden tierischen Freunde waren vermutlich auf Jagd oder zumindest unterwegs. Harry zog sich einen Umhang über und apparierte ins St. Mungo.

_**Im Krankenhaus**_

Im St. Mungo war viel los und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Harry endlich am Empfang an der Reihe war.

„Ich suche Mrs. Weasley, sie müsste zur Zeit hier sein."

„Nein, eine Mrs. Weasley ist hier nicht eingetragen."

Harry überlegte kurz, „oh natürlich, sie ist keine Patientin sondern besucht ihre Kinder Ginny und Ron."

„Ja wenn das so ist" und sie blätterte ein weiteres Mal durch die Unterlagen. „Zimmer 14 aber sprechen sie vorher mit einem der Ärzte, ob Besuch gestattet ist."

_** In der Zwischenzeit **_

Arthur saß noch immer mit Sir Francis an einem der kleinen Tische im Ballsaal und grübelte vor sich hin.

• „Mr. Weasley entschuldigen sie meine Neugier, aber woher kennen sie Harry?"

Arthur blickte auf und musste einen Moment überlegen, was der Geist meinte. Ihm kam es in der Zwischenzeit so vor, als würde er Harry schon immer kennen.  
• „Ich habe Harry vor sechs Jahren kennen gelernt, als er nach Hogwarts kam und sich dort mit unserem Sohn Ron angefreundet hat. Seitdem ist er in allen Ferien für einige Zeit bei uns gewesen und gehört eigentlich schon zu Familie."

• „Also eigentlich genauso zufällig wie ich. Er ist schon ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann."

• „Wissen sie wer Harry Potter ist."

• „Nun Mr. Weasley, ich mag zwar seit ewigen Zeiten tot sein, d.h. aber nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme was in der Welt geschieht. Es ist sogar so, dass ich ziemlich genau Bescheid weiß, da ich gute Kontakte nach Hogwarts habe."

So etwas hatte Arthur nicht erwartet aber heute war sowieso etwas wie der Tag der Erkenntnis.  
• „Und was halten sie von Harry?"

• „Der Junge war mir auf Anhieb sympathisch", gestand der Geist „und je mehr Zeit ich mit ihm verbringe desto mehr staune ich über ihn. Wie sie ja auch schon bemerkt haben, hat sich Harry vor kurzer Zeit eine neue Form von Magie erschlossen und macht in kurzer Zeit enorme Fortschritte. Mitunter ist es schon fast erschreckend, wie schnell er sich entwickelt. Aus Harry könnte irgendwann einer der mächtigsten Zauberer werden."

Arthur nickte, solche Gedanken hatte er auch schon gehabt.  
• „Dumbledore glaubte auch so etwas. Er hat mir mal gesagt, wenn der Junge nur etwas mehr an seine Fähigkeiten glauben würde, könnte er uns alle überflügeln. Er wäre heute bestimmt stolz auf Harry."

• „Ich habe nur manchmal das Gefühl, der Junge könnte überstürzt handeln nur um irgendjemanden zu retten. Harry muss noch erkennen, dass er sich nicht für Alles verantwortlich machen kann. Wenn Harry von seinen Freunden spricht, geht eine große Macht von ihm aus, die fast spürbar ist und gleichzeitig steht in seinen Augen eine tiefe Trauer."

• „Wem sagen sie das. Ich habe oft genug mit angesehen, wie Harry sich unüberlegt in ein waghalsiges Unternehmen stürzt um mal wieder die Welt zu retten. Seine Freunde lassen es sich in der Regel dann nicht nehmen, ihn dabei zu begleiten. Doch nach dem Tod von Dumbledore hat Harry sich verändert. Meine Tochter hat mir erzählt, dass Harry um jeden Preis vermeiden will, dass durch ihn jemand stirbt. Ginny ist seit dieser Zeit auch total verändert aber wir haben leider noch nicht herausbekommen warum. Sie will darüber nicht reden. Aber genug davon, erzählen sie mir doch bitte noch ein wenig über dieses Anwesen. Ich hätte mir niemals träumen lassen, dass ausgerechnet die Familie Black so ein wundervolles Anwesen besitzt. Wir kannten bisher nur den, nun sagen wir mal, düsteren Teil."

Sir Francis war froh, endlich jemanden zu haben, mit dem er in aller Ruhe reden konnte und so verstrich unmerklich die Zeit.

_**Währenddessen**_

Harry bedankte sich und stieg die Treppen zur Etage mit den Fluchopfern. Auf dem Flur traf er direkt auf Meister Mingus.

• „Hallo Harry, was verschlägt dich hierher?"

• „Hallo, ich Suche Mrs Weasley und wollte bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich bei meinen Freunden vorbeischauen."

• „Davon würde ich abraten, deine Freunde sollten noch wenigsten einen Tag ohne Aufregung sein. Ich denke zwar, dass es nicht wirklich schaden würde, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen. Aber wenn du willst, ermögliche ich es dir einen Blick auf sie zu werfen. Komm mit."

Harry folgte dem Heiler in ein kleines Nebenzimmer, welches ein Fenster zum Krankenzimmer hatte. Ron saß mit Molly an einem kleinen Tisch und rührte missmutig in seiner Suppe. Er sah noch immer ziemlich mitgenommen aus und es musste ganz schön etwas heißen, wenn Ron nur in seinem Essen stocherte.

Um die Betten der Mädchen standen zwei Heiler und untersuchten die Mädchen. Beide schienen wieder bei Bewusstsein zu sein, sahen aber noch ziemlich blass aus.

• „Harry du kannst hier warten, ich gehe und hole Mrs. Weasley." Meister Mingus verschwand und war kurz darauf im Krankenzimmer zu sehen, wo er mit Molly sprach. Ihrer Mimik nach, war sie ziemlich verwirrt folgte aber dann doch dem Heiler. Auch Ron blickte seiner Mutter verwundert hinterher.

Die Beiden erschienen in dem kleinen Zimmer, wo Molly sogleich auf Harry zueilte und ihn in die Arme schloss.

• „Was willst du denn hier Harry, ich dachte Arthur war auf dem Weg zu dir."

• „Er hat mir gesagt wo du bist, wir würden dir gern etwas zeigen."

• „Jetzt? Aber die Mädchen sind doch endlich wieder munter und würden sich bestimmt freuen, dich zu sehen."

• „Glaub mir Molly, das war das Erste was ich hier machen wollte, doch Meister Mingus hat mir gesagt, sie dürften sich heute nicht aufregen."

Meister Mingus nickte zustimmend.  
• „Glauben sie mir Mrs. Weasley, sie sollten das Wiedersehen auf morgen verschieben, wenn ich ihre Kinder entlassen kann."

• „Sie können morgen entlassen werden?", strahlte Molly den alten Heiler an.

• „Wenn nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert, spricht nicht wirklich etwas dagegen und im Notfall denke ich könnte Harry sie auch schnell wieder hierher bringen."

Molly standen vor lauter Glück die Tränen in den Augen und es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie am liebsten Meister Mingus um den Hals gefallen wäre und auch Harry fiel ein großer Stein vom Herzen, als er das hörte. Dann wandte sich Molly wieder Harry zu.

• „Arthur konnte es also nicht lassen, dir die ganze Sache gleich zu erzählen. Es tut mir wirklich leid Harry, aber unter diesen Umständen ist es im Fuchsbau einfach zu gefährlich."

• „Molly warte, du musst mir nichts erklären. Ich bin hier, weil wir dir etwas zeigen wollen. Danach ist immer noch genügend Zeit die Sache zu bereden."

• „Wie meinst du das?"

• „Komm einfach mit, ich bringe dich im Anschluss auch wieder hierher."

Meister Mingus der das Ganze beobachtet hatte, deutete durch das Fenster auf die beiden Mädchen.  
• „Keine Sorge Mrs. Weasley, es wird noch ein ganzes Weilchen dauern, bis die Mädchen richtig munter sind. Bis dahin sind sie sicher zurück."

Nachdem sich Molly ein wenig beruhigt hatte, verabschiedeten sich Beide von dem Heiler und Harry apparierte sie direkt in den Ballsaal.

_**Wieder im Ballsaal**_

Arthur und Sir Francis waren noch immer in ihr Gespräch vertieft und bemerkten nicht als Harry und Molly im Saal auftauchten. Inzwischen hatten sich die Beiden auf ein „DU" geeinigt und Mr. Weasley waren eine Menge Fragen eingefallen. Bereitwillig gab der Geist Auskunft, froh einen so begeisterten Zuhörer gefunden zu haben und erst auf, als von Molly der Ausruf kam: „**Meine Güte ist das schön!**" Arthur stand auf und kam zu seiner Frau herüber.

• „Nun Schatz, könntest du dir vorstellen hier eine Hochzeit zu feiern?"

War Arthur bei dem Vorschlag vorhin schon überrascht, war Molly damit schon fast überfordert. Sie stand da, starrte ihren Mann an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Harry ging in der Zeit hinüber zu dem Tisch, wo Sir Francis noch wartete um Mr. Weasley die Erklärung zu überlassen.

Dieser konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen, seine Frau ein wenig auf die Folter zu spannen.  
• „Der Besitzer stellt uns die Räumlichkeit völlig uneigennützig zur Verfügung. Wir müssten nur noch einiges Organisatorische erledigen."

Molly schaffte es endlich ein paar Worte zu sagen.  
• „Wir kennen doch gar niemanden, der so etwas besitzen könnte und es uns dann auch noch zur Verfügung stellen würde."

• „Oh doch, kennen wir und sogar sehr gut.", und jetzt strahlte er seine Frau an. Molly hatte keine Vorstellung wen ihr Mann meinte und Harry hatte langsam das Gefühl, wenn Molly nicht bald eine Erklärung erhielte, würde sie noch in Ohnmacht fallen, deshalb ging er zu den Beiden hinüber. Mr. Weasley schaute zu Harry und dieser nickte ihm verstehend zu.

• „Also Molly, darf ich dir den Besitzer vorstellen.", dabei deutete er auf Harry. Molly starrte ungläubig zwischen den Beiden hin und her.

• „Habt ihr jetzt Beide den Verstand verloren?"

• „Nein Molly, Arthur hat Recht. Du musst wissen, wir sind hier im Grimmauld Platz 12 und zwar in einem Teil, der Fremden nicht zugänglich ist. Ich habe ihn vor einigen Tagen zufällig entdeckt und es war bisher eines meiner größten Geheimnisse." Molly schaute den Jungen an, als wollte er ihr ein Märchen erzählen. „Ich möchte dir noch Jemanden vorstellen, der dir das Ganze sicher bestätigen kann."

Sir Francis hatte sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten, doch als die Drei jetzt zum Tisch herüber kamen, schwebte er ihnen entgegen. Molly hatte den Geist bisher noch nicht wahrgenommen, zu sehr war sie vom Anblick des Saal's überwältigt.

• „Darf ich dir Sir Francis von Blood vorstellen. Er kann dir sicher alle Fragen beantworten."

Der Geist begrüßte sie freundlich und nachdem sich alle an den Tisch gesetzt hatten bestätigte er die Geschichte und beantwortete eine Menge Fragen.

• „Und wir sind wirklich im Grimmauld Platz?" fragte Molly immer noch skeptisch, nachdem sie eine Besichtigungsrunde ins Gewölbe gemacht hatten.

• „Sind wir aber ich kenne selber noch nicht alles hier und ich bitte euch Beide zunächst niemanden davon zu erzählen. Ich gebe euch zwei Nachrichten für Ginny und Ron mit, damit sie in den Grimmauld Platz kommen können und dann soll es auch für sie eine Überraschung werden."

• „Arthur, das habe ich doch glatt vergessen dir zu sagen, die Kinder können morgen entlassen werden!"

Überglücklich schloss dieser seine Frau in die Arme,  
• „Das ist ja eine gute Nachricht. Wollen wir dann nicht lieber gleich morgen hierher kommen. Solange Todesser um den Fuchsbau herumschleichen, wäre es hier sicherer."

• „Eine tolle Idee", freute sich auch Harry, „dann werde ich nachher noch Hermine anrufen und fragen, ob sie morgen auch schon kommen möchte." Einen Augenblick überlegte Harry und die Anderen schauten ihn verwundert an. „Dann muss ich meine Überraschung ein wenig umplanen", fügte er mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln an.

Sie besprachen in aller Ruhe ihr weiteres Vorgehen und Harry beschrieb den Weasley's im Groben seine Überraschung. Schließlich musste er sie ja einweihen um keine Panik aufkommen zu lassen.

• „Und das kannst du?" staunte Molly nach der Beschreibung

• „Es sind doch nur Illusionen und bisher hat es gut funktioniert."

Nachdem nun alles besprochen war, verabschiedeten sich Molly und Arthur von Sir Francis, woraufhin Harry sie Beide direkt in das kleine Nebenzimmer im Krankenhaus brachte. Meister Mingus war gerade bei den Mädchen und so verabschiedete sich Harry, wobei ihn Molly nochmals fest in die Arme schloss und sich dann verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischte.


	19. Chapter 18

**18. Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Rätsel**

Harry war auf direktem Weg in den Ballsaal zurückgekehrt. Sir Francis hatte das wohl erwartet, denn er war immer noch hier.

• „Die Weasley's sind ja wirklich nette Leute."

• „Wem sagst du das, es war das Beste was mir je passiert ist, mich auf dem Gleis 9 in Kings Cross diesem rothaarigen Jungen anzuschließen."   
Ein Lächeln huschte dabei über sein Gesicht, als er sich die Bilder in Erinnerung rief. Damals hatte er keine Vorstellung von der Zauberwelt und es begann schon damit, dass auf der Fahrkarte Gleis 9 3/4 stand. Lange war das inzwischen her und er und Ron waren seit damals die besten Freunde geworden. Heute hatte er seinen Freund gesehen und ihn nicht einmal begrüßen können. Was er wohl dachte? Aber morgen, morgen würde er seine Freunde wieder sehen. „Entschuldige Francis, ich muss unbedingt mit Hermine telefonieren. Ich bin gleich zurück."  
Mit diesen Worten rannte er die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinunter um das Handy zu holen. Auf dem Weg zur Eingangstür blieb er plötzlich stehen. Verdammt, das hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen. Ich kann nicht einfach nach draußen gehen, der Eingang wird schließlich beobachtet. Er konzentrierte sich und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden. Harry tauchte unsichtbar in der kleinen Seitengasse wieder auf, wo er die Lebensmittel gekauft hatte. Jetzt um die Mittagszeit war die Gasse völlig ausgestorben. Die Sonne brannte und in diesen engen Häuserschluchten hatte man das Gefühl in einem Backofen gelandet zu sein. Ein verdeckter Hofeingang, der ein wenig im Schatten lag, bot ihm die nötige Abgeschiedenheit, damit niemand das Gespräch direkt hörte, wenn er zufällig hier vorbei käme. Er wählte Hermines Nummer und wartete.

• „Harry?", war die verwunderte Stimme von Hermine zu hören. „Ist etwas passiert?"

• „Hallo Hermine, je nachdem wie man es nimmt. Remus und Tonks waren bei mir. Sie haben mir erzählt, dass Ginny, Ron und Gabrielle morgen entlassen werden. Wir alle treffen uns dann ab Mittag im Grimmaultplatz. Ich soll dich fragen, ob du auch direkt dorthin kommen willst. Im Fuchsbau ist es zur Zeit ein wenig unsicher, es sind Todesser gesehen worden."

In der nähe klappte ein Tür und Harry redete leise weiter.

• „Deshalb ziehen die Weasley's morgen wieder in den Grimmaultplatz ein."

• „Harry, warum flüsterst du so, ich kann kaum etwas verstehen!"

• „Weil ich auf der Straße unter meinem Umhang stecke und nicht gehört werden soll. Eigentlich sollte ich das Haus nicht verlassen, aber drinnen funktioniert das Telefon nicht mehr."

• „Ah verstehe", flüsterte jetzt auch Hermine, „Na klar komme ich und du glaubst nicht wie glücklich ich bin, das es Allen wieder besser geht."

• „Schön, dann sehen wir uns ja morgen, Mr. Weasley hat mir gesagt, er erwartet dich dann im Ministerium und bringt dich dann persönlich in den Grimmaultplatz. Ach und Hermine, das Versteck des Ordens befindet sich im Grimmaultplatz 12!"

• „Das weiß ich doch? Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Wieder war eine Tür zu hören und diesmal kamen auch Schritte in diese Richtung.

• „Hermine es kommt Jemand, bis morgen."

Harry schaltet das Handy aus und duckte sich in die Ecke. Auch wenn er unsichtbar war, es war so etwas wie ein Reflex. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis eine Gestalt die staubige Gasse entlang geschlurft kam.  
• „... war eine blöde Idee dieses Haus zu überwachen. Diese verfluchte Sonne trocknet einen ja noch gänzlich aus."

Es war einer der beiden Männer von heute morgen und als er den Hofeingang passiert hatte, folgte ihm Harry leise. Er schien über etwas ziemlich verärgert zu sein und murmelte leise vor sich hin:  
• „Da taucht doch diese überdrehte Bella auf und geifert rum, wieso wir das Haus nicht gefunden haben. Dann steht sie genauso blöd da und behauptet schließlich es wäre magisch versteckt worden. Sie kommt heute Abend mit Jemandem der uns schon zeigen wird, wie man so etwas findet. In der Zwischenzeit sollen wir diese verfluchte Straße weiter beobachten."

Das klang überhaupt nicht gut, Harry blieb zurück und nachdem der Mann um die Ecke gebogen war apparierte er zurück in den Ballsaal.

• „Francis, ich glaube wir haben ein Problem!" Harry erzählte, was er eben auf der Straße gehört hatte und auch Sir Francis war beunruhigt.

• „Wir müssen deine Freunde alarmieren!"

„Das ist nicht so einfach, ich weiß nicht wo sie sich im Moment befinden."

• „Ich würde vorschlagen, du fängst in Hogwarts an."

• „Etwas Besseres fällt mir auch nicht ein, dann sehen wir uns einigen Minuten hier wieder!" Ohne weitere Verzögerungen apparierte Harry nach Hogwarts direkt vor das Büro von McGonagall. Von drinnen war das Rascheln von Papier und ab und zu ein leises Murmeln zu vernehmen bis Harry klopfte.

• „Ja bitte, herein." Sie blickte auf, „Harry, du schon wieder, was ist denn passiert."

• „Professor, ich habe vorhin mit Hermine telefoniert und dabei zufällig einen der Männer von heute morgen belauscht." Er erzählte auch ihr was er gehört hatte und McGonagall hörte mit wachsender Besorgnis zu.

• „Das sind ja wirklich schlechte Neuigkeiten, Alastor müsste in Kürze wieder hier sein und Nymphadora ist mit Filipulla ein paar Sachen kaufen. Es kommen aber alle zunächst wieder hierher, weil wir den Kamin hier als einzigen Zugang gesichert haben."

• „Aber was sollen wir jetzt machen, ob die Todesser wirklich in der Lage sind den Grimmaultplatz aufzuspüren?"

• „Es gibt sicher ein paar Zauberer die dazu in der Lage wären, ich weiß nur nicht, ob davon einer Anhänger Voldemorts ist."

• „Ich werde ihnen noch drei Nachrichten hier lassen, damit wir im Notfall noch ein paar Leute in das Versteck bringen können. Dann werde ich dort warten und ein paar Dinge nachlesen, ob ich vielleicht auch etwas tun kann."

• „Einverstanden, aber seien sie vorsichtig! Sollten die Todesser erfolgreich sein, kommen sie sofort hierher."

Während McGonagall sich mit ihren Kollegen beraten wollte, kehrte Harry zu Sir Francis zurück.

• „Und nun? Was sollen wir tun?"

• „Eigentlich gar nichts, abwarten."

• „Das willst du wirklich tun?"

• „Natürlich nicht, ich kann doch nicht hier rumsitzen und warten was passiert. Ich wollte in meinem Buch nachschlagen, ob es irgendetwas gibt, womit der Fidelius aufgespürt wird."

Harry ging in Begleitung des Geistes nach unten auf sein Zimmer, wo noch irgendwo die Bücher liegen mussten. Das alte Buch über die Magie lag auf seinem Bett und Sir Francis musterte es neugierig.  
• „Woher hast du das Buch, es sieht alt aus."

• „Das Buch stammt hier aus der Bibliothek, ich habe es irgendwann mal mitgenommen und inzwischen ein paar sehr interessante Sachen darin gefunden."

Er schlug das Buch auf und begann nach etwas Nützlichen zu suchen. Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde schlug Harry das Buch enttäuscht zu, das Einzige was er gefunden hatte, waren üblich Erklärungen, d.h. dass das Geheimnis nur vom Geheimniswahrer preisgegeben werden kann uns so entsprechend sicher war. Sir Francis hatte letztendlich eine Idee.  
• „Es könnte sein, dass wir im falschen Buch nachschlagen. Der Fidelius-Zauber wurde vor einigen Jahrhunderten heiß diskutiert, und man war kurz davor ihn auf die Liste der dunklen Zauber zu setzen. Durch den Zauber wird Einfluss auf alle Menschen genommen, die sich dem Geheimnis nähern."

Harry nickte zustimmend, „Das wäre zumindest ein Ansatzpunkt, ich habe mehr zufällig vor einigen Tagen ein Buch gekauft, welches unter diesen Umständen besser geeignet sein könnte. Warte bitte einen Augenblick" Er lief kurz in das Kaminzimmer und kam mit seinem Rucksack wieder. Das Buch „Alte Dunkle Magie" ähnelte tatsächlich dem Buch aus der Bibliothek und als Harry es aufschlug, wurde deutlich das beide Bücher vom gleichen Zauberer geschrieben worden waren. Wie dieser es schon im ersten Buch betont hatte, waren für ihn alle Formen der Magie von Bedeutung und er trennte nicht wirklich zwischen hell und dunkel. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis sie einen Abschnitt über Fidelius und andere Geheimniszauber gefunden hatten. Harry vertiefte sich und Sir Francis wartete geduldig bis plötzlich von unten Geräusche nach oben drangen.

• „Harry, Junge, bist du oben?" Erschrocken zuckte Harry zusammen, als er Mad Eye's Stimme hörte. Wenig später waren polternde Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören und dann ein Klopfen an der Tür.

• „Ich bin hier, rief Harry" woraufhin Moody das Zimmer betrat. Sir Francis war zunächst durch die nächste Wand verschwunden, so dass Harry jetzt allein im Zimmer war.

• „Minerva hat mir erzählt, was du gehört hast."

• „Was werdet ihr jetzt unternehmen."

• „Es gibt leider nicht viel, was wir im Augenblick unternehmen können. Aber es gibt nur sehr wenige Zauberer, die einen Fidelius wirklich aufspüren und womöglich überwinden können."

• „So etwas habe ich auch gelesen oder sie könnten herausfinden, dass hier ein Zauber wirksam ist. Dann wäre es sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit und die Straße wäre sicher nie mehr unbeobachtet."

Moody schaute überrascht auf den Jungen und auch sein magisches Auge fixierte ihn für einen Moment. Der Junge hatte Recht, diesen einfachen Fakt hatten sie schlichtweg übersehen.

• „Gute Arbeit, hast du womöglich auch schon eine Idee, was wir machen können."

• „Eine Idee hätte ich vielleicht aber ich weiß nicht, wie man sie umsetzen kann.

Es ist doch so, das Geheimnis ist sicher, was wir verhindern müssen, dass Vodemort's Leute die Magie entdecken und neugierig werden. Ich könnte mir jetzt vorstellen, dass wir vor dem eigentlichen Versteck eine Art Köder schaffen müssten. Wir könnten die Illusion des verfallenen Anwesens erschaffen, die jedoch von einer Mauer geschützt wird, die wiederum hinter dem Zauber der aktuellen Straßenfassade liegt. Endecken jetzt die Todesser den Zauber, und brechen ihn würden sie die Mauer finden. Sind sie so neugierig und durchbrechen auch diese finden sie die Ruine."

• „Die Idee ist gut, aber was machen wir, wenn sie die Ruine besichtigen wollen?"

• „Dazu habe ich etwas hier in diesem Buch gefunden. Es gibt einen Schutzzauber, der nur bestimmten Personen Zutritt gewährt. Versucht man ihn gewaltsam zu durchbrechen, würde das schmerzhafte und vielleicht auch tödliche Folgen für den Angreifer haben."

Harry reichte das aufgeschlagene Buch an Moody und dieser überflog den Text während sein magisches Auge Harry beobachtete. Als er damit fertig war, begutachtete er den dicken Band genauer.

• „Ich bin nicht sicher, was die Anderen davon halten, wenn du solche Bücher liest Harry."

• „Aber sagst du nicht selber immer, man muss seine Feinde kennen."

• „Ich habe auch nicht gesagt, dass ich etwas dagegen hätte. Dieser Zauber ist wirklich interessant, genau genommen dein ganzer Plan. Aber es gibt einige Haken. Wie sollen wir so schnell jemanden finden, der diesen Zauber schafft."

• „Können du oder Professor McGonagall das denn nicht?"

• „Solche Art von Magie habe ich noch nie probiert. Für die Erschaffung einer Illusion braucht man Talent, das ist so ähnlich wie mit dem Fliegen oder einigen anderen Zaubern. Das würdest du wahrscheinlich besser können. Der Schutzzauber, theoretisch könnte Minerva so etwas sicher machen, aber sie würde nie einen dunklen Zauber anwenden, vermutlich wäre sie sogar dagegen."

Betrübt ließ Harry den Kopf hängen, eine Menge Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Als sein Blick halb abwesend durch das kleine Zimmer schweifte, war es ihm als hätte er ein Flimmern gesehen und dann hatte er sich entschlossen.

• „Moody, ich möchte dir gern ein paar Dinge zeigen."

Der alte Exauror schaute ihn verwundert an.  
• „Ich vermutete schon, dass du ein paar Geheimnisse hast."

• „Dieser Mr. Patkins in Hogwarts, ich kann dir sagen, wieso er ohne Bewusstsein ist."

Das schien Mad Eye doch zu überraschen und wieder fixierte er mit beiden Augen gespannt den jungen Mann.

• „Ich habe einen neuen Freund und der hat in dieser Nacht auf uns aufgepasst. - Sniff, bist du hier?"

Dicht neben der Hand, mit welcher sich Moody auf das Bett stütze, begann die Luft zu flimmern und die kleine goldene Schlange wurde sichtbar. Eine Schlange so dicht neben sich beunruhigte selbst den abgebrühten Moody und vorsichtshalber zog er seine Hand behutsam ein Stück zurück.  
• „Eine Schlange? Das erklärt Einiges, aber warum hast du mir das denn nicht schon früher gesagt?"

• „Du machst Witze oder? Stell dir doch mal vor ich hätte in Hogwarts erzählt: Ähm, ich habe neuerdings ein Schlange als Haustier und beschäftige mich nebenbei mit dunkler Magie."

Trotz der ernsten Situation huschte ein Schmunzeln über das zernarbte Gesicht von Moody. Der Junge hatte es treffend formuliert.

• „Aber das ist noch nicht Alles, doch dazu müsste ich dich hinbringen."

Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken, standen Beide auf und Harry brachte Moody direkt in das Kellergewölbe. Neugierig blickte dieser sich um und sein magisches Auge begann in beunruhigender Weise zu rotieren.

• „Ich vermute, dass ist der sichere Ort für die Party. Mein magisches Auge trifft überall auf Barrieren."

• „Um ehrlich zu sein, sind wir nicht weit weg. Wir befinden uns in einem Teil des Grimmaultplatzes, welchen die Familie Black verborgen und geschützt hat. Eigentlich hat mich genau das auch auf die Idee gebracht.

Alastor Moody konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.  
• „Nichteinmal Albus hat diesen Teil entdeckt und das, wo wir den Grimmaultplatz so umfassend untersucht und gesichert haben. Das uns Sirius nichts davon erzählt hat."

Harry führte Mad Eye den Weg durch den Gang nach oben zur Terrasse und dann in den Ballsaal, während er erklärte, dass auch sein Pate nichts von diesem Teil des Hauses gewusst hat. Staunend schaute auch der alte Exauror sich um.

• „Ich habe den Weasley's diese Räume für ihre Hochzeitsfeier angeboten, wenn wir es schaffen sie zu sichern. Sir Francis ist der Meinung, dass ich so etwas wie Talent für Illusionen habe."

• „Junge ich muss zugeben, du hast mich mal wieder beeindruckt. So ein großes Anwesen und keiner von uns hat etwas gemerkt. Aber eine Frage, wer ist Sir Francis."

Wie auf Stichwort kam der Geist aus dem hinteren Teil des Saals auf sie zugeschwebt.

• „Darf ich vorstellen, Sir Francis von Blood und Alastor Moody auch genannt Mad Eye." Die Beiden begrüßten einander höflich und schließlich sagt Moody:  
• „Nun wird mir Einiges klar, wir sollten jetzt aber wieder nach unten gehen, ich glaube Remus wird jeden Moment wieder hier auftauchen."

Harry führte sie die Haupttreppe hinunter und als sie wieder auf dem Flur standen blickte sich Mad Eye nochmals um.

• „Erstaunlich, keine Spur mehr von der Treppe. Ein kraftvoller Schutzzauber muss hier vorhanden sein."

Dann gingen sie zurück zur Eingangshalle und diskutierten über die Idee von Harry. Sniff war es schließlich, der einen wichtigen Fakt anbrachte.

• „Harry, eigentlich sollte es dir möglich sein, eine Mauer zu schaffen. Bei der Leichtigkeit mit der du inzwischen die Räume erneuern kannst. Es ist nicht viel anders als eine Illusion, man braucht dafür nur mehr Energie."

• „Und wie soll das funktionieren, eine Illusion ist eine Phantasie aber die Mauer muss real sein."

• „Es ist alles nur eine Ansichtsfrage, probier es am Besten."

Moody hat das Gespräch zwar beobachtet aber natürlich nichts verstehen können. Deshalb erklärte Harry die Idee von Sniff und sowohl Mad Eye wie auch Sir Francis stimmten zu. Harry sollte zur Übung versuchen eine Mauer um den Kamin zu errichten. Er stand auf und nach einem Moment für die Konzentration, erschien wie am Tag zuvor in Hogwarts der Nebel, aus dem Nichts eine rote Ziegelmauer um den Kamin.

• „Und das machst du einfach so, ohne Zauberstab?", staunte Mad Eye und auch der Hausgeist nickte anerkennend. Er stand auf und begutachtete sie aus der Nähe und kam dann mitten durch die Mauer wieder zurück. „Nun muss das Ganze nur noch stabil werden. Harry blickte zu Sniff, „Versuch es einfach, konzentrier dich!" Diesmal nahm er den Zauberstab seines Vaters zu Hilfe, schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Mauer. Stein für Stein setzte Harry in Gedanken übereinander, um eine feste Mauer zu erschaffen. Was er dabei nicht sehen konnte, dass der Zauberstab, wie schon bei der Instandsetzung der Räume, zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Ein zischendes Geräusch, lies ihn aufhören und auch die Anderen schauten in Richtung Kamin.

• „Auh, pass doch auf!"

• „Ich kann nichts dafür, irgendetwas muss schief gegangen sein. Hier ist eine Mauer und ich komme keinen Schritt weiter."

• „Gut gemacht Harry", lobte Moody „aber vielleicht solltest du Tonks und Remus lieber heraus lassen", fügte er mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Die Mauer war wenige Sekunden später wieder verschwunden und die Beiden schauten verwundert in die Runde.  
• „Was war das denn jetzt?" fragte Remus und kam zu den Anderen herüber.

• „Das war eine Übung", erklärte Moody, „Harry hat einen Plan, um den Schutz zu verstärken, aber den kann er euch selber erklären. Hattet ihr im Ministerium Erfolg?"

Tonks nickte und erklärte dann.  
• „Wie abgesprochen haben wir im Ministerium verbreitet, dass die Todesser das ehemalige Anwesen der Familie Black suchen. Natürlich wird sich das Ministerium die Chance ein paar weitere Anhänger Voldemorts zu fangen nicht nehmen lassen. Sie werden also von Zeit zu Zeit so was wie eine Patrouille vorbeischicken."

Harry hatte die Erklärung verwirrt verfolgt, was wohl auch Mad Eye aufgefallen war.

• „Nun Harry, du bist nicht der Einzige, der sich hier Gedanken um den Schutz des Hauses macht. Jetzt müssen wir uns nur noch eine gute Kombination der Ideen einfallen lassen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wenn durch die Auroren unsere Beobachter verscheucht werden, müssen wir diesen Zeitpunkt nutzen und die Mauer anbringen. Tonks und Remus ihr seit dann dafür verantwortlich, dass sich von Außen nichts verändert. Dann haben wir ein wenig mehr Zeit, diesen Schutzzauber in Ruhe anzubringen."

Während Harry die Einzelheiten der Schutzmauer und der Illusion erläuterte, ging Mad Eye nochmals in aller Ruhe die Beschreibung des Zaubers im Buch durch.  
„Das wäre wohl eher eine Sache für Severus Snape gewesen.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Die Erwähnung dieses Namens löste bei Harry gemischte Gefühle aus. Zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Tag in Hogwarts, als Professor Dumbledore von diesem Mann umgebracht wurde. Von Jemanden, dem der Schulleiter jahrelang vertraut hatte. Doch seltsamer Weise hielt sich der Hass diesmal in Grenzen, für Harry waren in den letzten Tagen andere Dinge in den Vordergrund gerückt. Sicher, Snape stand auf seiner Liste ganz weit oben, doch weit darüber stand Voldemort und alles Andere musste warten. Er wischte die düsteren Erinnerungen beiseite und fragte an Mad Eye gerichtet:  
• „Denkst du wir können diesen Zauber verwenden?"

• „Wovon redet ihr Beiden den nun schon wieder?" fragten die restlichen Leute. Harry ergänzte sein Ausführungen durch die Beschreibung des Schutzfluches, den er gefunden hatte. Als aber Tonks den Titel des Buches vorlas entbrannte eine heftige Diskussion. So einfach, wie für Harry die Erschaffung der Illusion und die Erzeugung der Mauer gewesen war, so schwierig stellte sich die Umsetzung des Schutzes aus. Während Tonks und Filipulla strikt gegen die Verwendung von dunkler Magie waren, wollten es Remus und Alastor probieren. Als schließlich auch Harry für einen Versuch war, gaben die Anderen widerwillig nach. Es blieb jedoch das Problem, wer es machen sollte.

Die beiden Frauen waren nicht zu überzeugen auch nur einen Versuch zu wagen. Remus und Alastor probierten eine halbe Stunde ohne auch nur die Spur des Zaubers zu schaffen. Daraufhin hatte Tonks erst einmal genug:  
• „Hat eigentlich einer von euch Männern überhaupt eine Idee, woran ihr merkt ob etwas passiert."

• „Du hast es doch selber gelesen, es wird für einen Augenblick eine rötlicher Schimmer sichtbar."

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich das Buch genommen und den Abschnitt Wort für Wort ein weiteres Mal gelesen. Dann nahm er den Stab seines Vaters und murmelte die Worte. Ein Kribbeln durchfloss seine Finger, doch auch bei ihm passierte Nichts.

• „Harry", zischte Sniff, „ich habe eine Idee, es ist eine andere Art von Magie, wie wäre es, wenn du den Schlangenstab benutzt."

Er dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach, „dann müsste ich den Stab aber allen Anderen zeigen."

• „Zeig den Stab doch zunächst nur Alastor Moody. Wenn es funktioniert, könnt ihr immer noch mit den Anderen reden."

Harry war einverstanden und bat Mad Eye mit ihm doch für einen Augenblick allein zu reden. Unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Anderen folgte der Exauror dem jungen Mann in Harry's Zimmer.

• „Ich würde den Zauber gern versuchen aber mit dem Stab meines Vaters funktioniert es nicht."

• „Und was willst du jetzt tun?"

Harry ging zu seinem Bett und holte den Schlangenstab hervor.  
• „Ich habe den hier im Haus gefunden und Sir Francis hat mir erzählt, dass ich der Erste bin, der unbeschadet diesen Stab in die Hand nehmen kann und bei dem er auch noch funktioniert. Aus diesem Grund möchte ich dir den Stab auch lieber nicht geben."

Moody begutachtete den Stab mit beiden Augen doch als er dichter herankam und die Schlangen sich bewegten und drohend zischten, blieb er lieber auf Distanz. Abwägend blickte er wieder auf Harry.  
• „Also Junge, du wirst langsam genauso geheimnisvoll wie Albus es gewesen ist. Wenn du denkst, es könnte mit diesem Stab funktionieren, von mir aus kannst du es gern probieren. Ich würde aber vorschlagen, wir halten den Stab vor den Anderen noch geheim." Daraufhin ließ er sich von Harry den Stab seines Vaters geben: „Pass auf, ich habe einen Trick, der in dieser Situation hilfreich sein kann." Er nahm seinen eigenen Zauberstab zusammen mit Harry's Stab in die Hand und bewegte Beide wie bei einem Zauber. Am Ende der Bewegung ließ er geschickt den zweiten Stab im Ärmel seines Umhangs verschwinden. Danach gab er den Stab lächelnd an Harry zurück.

• „Und du hast wirklich nichts dagegen, dass ich diesen Stab benutze?"

• „Warum sollte ich, es ist nur ein Zauberstab, der Zauberer ist für den Zauber verantwortlich aber ich bin wirklich stolz, dass du mich ins Vertrauen gezogen hast."

Harry probierte noch ein wenig das Vertauschen der Stäbe, bevor sie wieder zu den Anderen gingen.

• „Was habt ihr denn so lange getrieben?"

• „Harry hat mir etwas gezeigt und dann haben wir etwas ausprobiert. Wo ist eigentlich Remus?"

• „Remus wollte nach draußen um nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

In diesem Moment kam dieser auch schon mit einer Staubwolke aus dem Kamin.  
• „Also ich habe eben zwei Leute vom Ministerium die Straße herunter kommen sehen. Die beiden vermummten Typen haben sich schleunigst verzogen. Wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen."

Mad Eye nickte zustimmend:

• „Also schön, Remus und Tonks, ihr geht nach draußen und gebt uns sozusagen Deckung. Harry, wir gehen ebenfalls mit und du kümmerst dich um die Mauer."

Filipulla du wartest bitte hier, wir sind gleich wieder hier. Wie abgesprochen wurde der Plan durchgeführt und wenig später waren alle wieder in der Eingangshalle.

• „Das war gute Arbeit", lobte Moody, „bleibt also nur noch der Schutzzauber. Ich habe Harry erlaubt es zu versuchen."

• „Du hast was? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein, es ist dunkle Magie!" schimpfte Tonks „Was glaubst du, was McGonagall dazu sagt"

• „Tonks beruhige dich.", mischte sich Remus ein. „Ich glaube, wenn einer von uns stark genug ist, dann Harry. Du hast unsere kläglichen Versuche gesehen und Minerva muss es nicht erfahren"

• „Aber es ist dunkle Magie.", sagte Tonks stur.

Harry hatte bisher nur zugehört, doch langsam wurde er ungeduldig.  
• „Leute müssen wir jetzt streiten, wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun. Am Ende bleibt es sowieso meine Entscheidung und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es überhaupt funktioniert."

Noch während sie diskutierten kam plötzlich Sir Francis herüber.

• „Ich störe ja nur ungern aber in der Straße vor dem Haus treiben sich eine ganze Menge vermummter Gestalten herum."

Überrascht blickte die Gruppe auf und Aufregung machte sich breit. Der Einzige der ruhig blieb, war Moody.

• „Dann sollten wir uns ein wenig beeilen. Tonks und Remus ihr geht zusammen mit Filipulla nach oben an die Fenster und behaltet die Gegend im Blick. Harry wir gehen an die Tür und versuchen diesen Schutzzauber aufzubauen. Sollte etwas schief gehen, keine Heldentaten! Wir ziehen uns dann direkt nach Hogwarts zurück."

So gingen Harry und Mad Eye zur Eingangstür, während der Rest oben Stellung bezog. Moody öffnete leise die Eingangstür, so dass sie jetzt zwischen dem Haus und der künstlichen Mauer standen.

• „Du bist sicher, dass du es versuchen willst?"

Harry nickte und nahm entschlossen den Schlangenstab in die rechte Hand. Um sich besser zu konzentrieren, schloss er die Augen und flüsterte die seltsamen Worte aus dem Buch, während seine Hand die dazugehörigen Bewegungen ausführte.

Diesmal schwoll das Kribbeln zu einem brennenden Schmerz an, er hatte das Gefühl einen brennenden Stab zu halten. Moody hatte sehr wohl das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht gesehen und auch das zischende Luftholen gehört.

• „Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", flüsterte er leise. Der alte Exauror wusste, dass dunkle Zauber oft auch mit Schmerzen für Denjenigen verbunden waren, der den Zauber wirkte und je stärker Dieser war, desto größer oft auch die Schmerzen.

Harry jedoch wollte um jeden Preis dieses Haus und seine Freunde schützen. Schmerzen waren nichts Neues für ihn und so biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Langsam wurde das Brennen in der Hand unerträglich, Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn doch dann geschah etwas. Während sich in Harry's Gedanken eine Art Kuppel über das Gebäude legte, hatte der Stab einen Moment dunkelrot aufgeleuchtet und dann legte sich über die Mauern, wie eine schimmernde Haut, ein rötlicher Schutz, der einen Augenblick später nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Harry fühlte, das seine Beine ihm im Augenblick nicht mehr gehorchten und hätte Mad Eye nicht reflexartig unter seinen Arm gegriffen, um ihn zu stützen, wäre er sicherlich zu Boden gesunken.

• „Hat es funktioniert?", flüsterte Harry, während er sich die noch immer gerötete Hand betrachtete.

• „Es ist etwas passiert, ob es dauerhaft ist, werden wir bald sehen. Mit dir alles o.k., was ist mit der Hand?"

• „Ich hätte erwartet, sie würde schlimmer aussehen. Es kam mir so vor als hätte ich einen glühenden Stab in der Hand, der mir langsam die Hand verbrennt."

Moody betrachtete die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf.  
• „Lass uns zu den Anderen gehen."

Dort wurden sie bereits mit Spannung erwartet.  
• „Hat es funktioniert?"

• „Ich glaube schon," erklärte Mad Eye, „habt ihr schon Jemanden gesehen.?"

• „Bisher haben wir sieben gezählt."

In diesem Augenblick gab es am Ende der Straße einen lauten Knall und die Menschen rannten panisch davon. Gleichzeitig tauchte eine ganze Gruppe Todesser in der Straße auf.

• „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so offen agieren würden. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass wir gut gearbeitet haben."

Inzwischen hatte sich die Gruppe vor dem Haus gesammelt. Leise öffnet Harry eines der Fenster, um zu hören, was draußen vor sich ging. Nach einigen Minuten kamen drei weitere Todesser dazu.

• „Bellatrix, du bist sicher, dass hier ein Haus sein soll."

• „Ich werde doch wohl wissen, wo sich unser Familienanwesen befindet.", fauchte eine gereizte Stimme.

• „Aber das Anwesen wurde zerstört!"

• „Ich glaube es wurde versteckt und das Ministerium verbreitet eine Lüge!"

• „Wir sollten hier nicht unnötig Diskutieren, es wird nicht lange dauern, bis es hier von Auroren wimmelt. Seine Lordschaft wird über deine private Aktion sowieso nicht erfreut sein." Die Stimme war leise und klang alt, doch der Mann schien genügend Autorität zu haben, um den Streit zu beenden. Als er seine Kapuze vom Kopf streifte, war von Mad Eye ein vernehmlicher Atemzug zu hören.

• „Das ist Eduard Gravenstone, ein sehr mächtiger alter Zauberer und tatsächlich ein Spezialist auf dem Gebiet des Fluchbrechens. Wir sollten uns auf eine schnelle Abreise gefasst machen.

Der alte Mann, ging auf das Haus zu. Seine langen grauen Haare erinnerten an Professor Dumbledore, kam es Harry in den Sinn. Ob alle großen Zauberer lange Haare trugen. Dann widmete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Mann, der begonnen hatte einige Zauber zu murmeln. Nach einigen Minuten, wandte dieser sich an Bellatrix:

• „Nun Bella, du hast zumindest Recht damit, dass hier etwas versteckt wird. Aber auch ich kann nicht sagen, ob dahinter ein Haus steht. Zunächst ist hier nur eine alte Mauer versteckt."

• „Ich wusste es, hinter dieser Mauer ist bestimmt das Haus, macht Platz, das werden wir gleich sehen!" Sie drängte den alten Mann beiseite und zog ihrerseits den Zauberstab hervor. Im selben Augenblick schlugen krachend Explosionen in die Mauer ein und ließen das ganze Haus erzittern.

• „Steht nicht so dumm herum und helft mir gefälligst!", schrie Bellatrix die umstehenden Todesser an und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Mauer zu bröckeln begann.

• „Soweit zu der Mauer.", stellte Remus mit besorgter Miene fest.

• „Abwarten", erwiderte Mad Eye, „es kann nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Orden und die Auroren hier auftauchen."

Von der Mauer waren schließlich nur noch einige Bruchstücke übrig und Eduard Garvenstone trat nach vorn. Er murmelte und für einen Augenblick flimmerte die Luft um das Haus herum und die anwesenden Todesser sahen für einen Augenblick eine verfallene Ruine, umgeben von einem rostigen Zaun und bereits über und über von Pflanzen überwuchert.

• „Das Ministerium hat doch nicht gelogen", stellte einer der Todesser enttäuscht fest.

• „Vielleicht sind die Keller noch zugänglich und wir finden etwas Nützliches oder sogar ein Versteck.", entgegnete Bellatrix. „Warum sollte sich Jemand sonst solche Mühe machen, es hinter einer Mauer zu verstecken."

Sie ging einige Schritte auf das Gebäude zu, prallte aber einen knappen Meter vor dem Grundstück auf ein unsichtbares Hindernis. Während sie sich umdrehte zog sie ihren Zauberstab wieder hervor:

• „Auf was wartet ihr, ihr habt doch gesehen, dass hier noch eine Barriere ist." Sie und die meisten anderen Todesser murmelten Flüche, doch dann geschah etwas merkwürdig. Als die ersten Flüche auf den Schutzwall trafen, warfen sich diejenigen schreiend zu Boden und krümmten sich vor Schmerzen. Geschockt betrachteten die verbleibenden dieses Schauspiel und auch Bellatrix ließ ihren Stab wieder sinken.

• „Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Bella den alten Zauberer.

• „Laß mich etwas überprüfen." Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann wieder einige Zauber zu murmeln. Auch Harry zog seinen Zauberstab hervor.

• „Harry, was hast du vor?", fragte auch Moody überrascht.

• „Keine Angst, ich habe nur eine Idee."

Nach einigen Sekunden flammte der Schutzschild plötzlich für einen Augenblick hell auf. Gleichzeitig zuckte der alte Zauberer mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht eine Augenblick zusammen und eine leuchtende Schrift erschien.

„**Das altehrwürdige Anwesen der Blacks,**

**geschützt mit großer Macht,  
gewehrt keinem Unwürdigen den Zugang."**

• „Und?", fuhr Bellatix den Alten an.

• „Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Deine Familie hat wohl ihren Nachlaß auf besondere Weise geschützt und du scheinst wohl nicht für würdig befunden worden zu sein. Das ist alte und dunkle Magie, dagegen haben wir nichts auszurichten und ich glaube kaum, dass ausgerechnet der Orden sich dahinter verstecken würde. Du weißt selber wie dieser alte Narr Dumbledore über solche Magie gedacht hat und ich kenne keinen der überhaupt in der Lage wäre, heute noch solch einen Zauber zu erschaffen. Vielmehr glaube ich, hat Irgendjemand genau aus diesem Grund diese Mauer vor dem Anwesen errichtet."

Vom anderen Ende der Straße war Kampflärm zu hören. Es waren vermutlich die ersten Leute vom Ministerium hier. Gleichzeitig waren Sirenen zu hören. Die Explosion hatte ein Feuer ausgelöst und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis Feuerwehr und Polizei hier sein würden.

• „Verschwinden wir von hier.", stieß Bellatrix verärgert hervor und zog sich mit den Anderen zurück.

Alle im Haus atmeten erleichtert auf und langsam entspannten sich alle wieder.

• „Ich gehe nach Hogwarts und berichte Minerva, wie es gelaufen ist." An Filipulla gewandt fügte er hinzu, „Arthur will dich nachher im Ministerium sprechen. Ich würde vorschlagen, Tonks und Remus begleiten dich." Dann warf er einen Blick auf Harry, „vorausgesetzt du hältst es noch ein wenig allein hier aus."

• „Ich bin doch nicht allein, nein kein Problem, wollte sowieso noch ein paar Nachforschungen anstellen."

Damit verabschiedeten sich die Freunde und etwas später war Harry mit Sir Francis allein.

• „Was hast du jetzt vor?", fragte der Geist neugierig.

• „Ich werde mir die Erinnerung von Professor Dumbledore ansehen.

• „Dann werde ich dich ein wenig allein lassen." Damit schwebte der Hausgeist davon und Harry schlenderte nach oben in das Kaminzimmer.

Der Professor hatte geschrieben wie damals, doch damals war Harry mehr zufällig in der Erinnerung gelandet. Er stellte das Denkarium vor sich und öffnete das Fläschchen mit der No.1. Langsam, fast wie flüssiges Metall, lief die Erinnerung in die Schale und bedeckte schließlich den Boden der flachen Schale. Wie damals beugte sich Harry über die Schale und hatte plötzlich wieder das Gefühl zu fallen, doch schon im nächsten Moment stand er im Büro seines ehemaligen Schulleiters. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und schien schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte ihn sein ehemaliger Schulleiter als würden sie sich ganz normal treffen. „Sicherlich wirst du dich wundern, wie ich jetzt hier mit dir so sprechen kann. Du erinnerst dich aber sicherlich noch an die Erinnerung von Prof. Slughorn, die er manipuliert hat. Das hier ist sozusagen auch eine künstliche Erinnerung. Ich habe dabei Gedanken speziell für dich zusammengestellt. Leider kann ich nicht auf Fragen von dir eingehen, hoffe aber trotzdem deinen Wissensdurst einiger Maßen stillen zu können."  
Der Professor war aufgestanden und hielt mit der Erklärung inne, während seine Augen für einen Moment auf Harry ruhten. Mit einem Lächeln fügte er dann hinzu:  
"Wie ich dich kenne, werden wohl doch einige Fragen unbeantwortet bleiben."  
Daraufhin ging er hinüber zu dem Schrank wo auch sein Denkarium gestanden hatte und nahm aus dem Regal einige Flächen. Damit kam er zurück und setzte sich wieder Harry gegenüber.

„Wo fange ich an? Gehen wir am Besten von den Fakten aus. Da du sozusagen hier bist, bin ich also nicht mehr am Leben, was wiederum den Schluss zulässt, dass die Dinge anders als geplant verlaufen sind. Wir Beide werden einige Tage nach dieser Aufzeichnung gemeinsam aufbrechen, um einen weiteren Horkrux aufzuspüren. Vermutlich ist dabei etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert.

Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass damit eine so große Last auf deinen Schultern bleibt. Ich hatte dich damals gebeten, mit Niemanden über die ganze Sache zu reden, doch ich glaube du solltest ein paar Leute ins Vertrauen ziehen. Das deine Freunde eingeweiht sind darüber waren wir uns einig aber ich dachte dabei auch eher an einen Erwachsenen. Meine Empfehlung wären Professor McGonagall oder Remus Lupin. Diese Entscheidung überlasse ich ganz dir und auch wen du noch für vertrauenswürdig erachtest.

Aus diesem Grund habe ich noch eine Bitte an dich. So wie ich dich kenne, möchtest du dich auf dem schnellsten Weg auf die Suche begeben. Doch Harry überstürze nichts, ich weiß selber, dass der Einfluss von Tom mit jedem Tag größer wird und er möglicher Weise auch mächtiger wird. Doch genau aus diesem Grund, solltest du ein weiteres Jahr zur Schule gehen. Ihr werdet in eurem siebenten Schuljahr eine Menge Dinge lernen, die dir auf deiner Suche hilfreich seinen dürften. Aber all das Wissen wird am Ende nicht das Entscheidende sein, du darfst nie vergessen, Liebe, Freundschaft und Aufrichtigkeit sind deine mächtigsten Verbündeten."

Bevor der Schulleiter weiter sprach, nahm er einen Brausedrops aus der Dose auf dem Tisch.

„Kommen wir aber zunächst zu dem Inhalt der Schachtel. Wie du gesehen hast, sind noch einige andere Erinnerungen enthalten. Zwei davon, sind Informationen, die dir vielleicht auf der späteren Suche behilflich seinen könnten. Die letzte ist die Begegnung mit einem Fremden, in deren Zusammenhang du auch noch ein Buch und ein kleines Kästchen finden wirst.

Die Sachen deiner Eltern. Es ist nicht viel, was ich dir an dieser Stelle gebe aber das hat auch einen Grund. Sicherlich erscheint es dir seltsam, den Schlüssel für ein zerstörtes Haus zu bekommen. Doch es ist nicht an dem. Die Ereignisse haben sich damals ziemlich überschlagen und wir haben die Gelegenheit genutzt, einen Zauber über das gesamte Anwesen zu legen. Die Tatsache, dass es einen Angriff auf deine Eltern und dich gegeben hatte nährten die Gerüchte über die Zerstörung des Anwesens. Später wurden die Gerüchte als Tatsache abgetan und Niemand kam auch nur auf die Idee, dass das Haus der Familie Potter noch stehen könnte. Wenn du also volljährig bist, gehört das Haus auch juristisch dir. Es bleibt dann allein dir überlassen zu entscheiden, wann du nach Hause zurückkehren möchtest."

Harry hatte mit Vielem gerechnet aber ganz gewiss nicht mit so etwas. Er konnte sein Elternhaus sehen und es war nicht zerstört. Eine Menge persönliche Dinge würden dort zu finden sein. Und die ganzen Jahre hatte er immer wieder zu seinen unmöglichen Verwandten gemusst. Das Gefühl was er bei dieser Erkenntnis empfand, ließ sich schwer ausdrücken. Jahrlang hatte er mühsam nach Informationen über seine Familie gesucht und jetzt gab es plötzlich ein ganzes Haus voller Erinnerungen.

Dumbledore hatte wohl vermutet, dass Harry einen Augenblick brauchen würde, um diese Tatsachen zu verarbeiten, denn er hatte ihm Zeit gelassen, einen Moment nachzudenken. Doch jetzt räusperte er sich und fuhr fort.

„Wie schon erwähnt, findest du auch ein weiteres Kästchen. Ich habe es vor langer Zeit von einem Fremden bekommen, zusammen mit einem Tagebuch und einem alten Stück Pergament. Mir ist es in all den Jahren nie gelungen, das Kästchen zu öffnen aber vielleicht hast du mehr Erfolg. Ich weiß, dass du und deine Freunde auf diesem Gebiet bisher recht erfolgreich wart.

Bleiben noch der runde Stein und die beiden Bücher. Den Stein habe ich von einem meiner Lehrer bekommen. Professor Fronatus war ein weiser Mann und hat mir viel beigebracht. Eines Tages saßen wir bei einer Tasse Tee und er holte die Schachtel mit dem Stein hervor. Auch er konnte nicht sagen, was es damit auf sich hatte und doch sagte er mir, dass zum richtigen Zeitpunkt die richtige Person herausfinden würde, wofür er ist.

Ich kann nicht sagen, ob in nächster Zeit dieser Punkt erreicht ist oder ob du diese Person bist, das muss dir die Zukunft zeigen. Worüber ich mir aber sicher bin, Harry. In dir schlummern große Kräfte, die du irgendwann entdecken wirst. Ich habe bisher nie mit dir darüber geredet, weil ich nicht sicher war, ob du in der Lage bist, sie schon zu beherrschen. Wir Beide wissen, dass du oft unbesonnen handelst, besonders wenn dich deine Gefühle leiten.

Und noch etwas muss ich gestehen. Ich habe an unserer Schule strickt die dunkle Magie abgelehnt. Doch besonders die letzten Monate haben uns gezeigt, dass es wichtig ist auch diesen Teil der Magie zu kennen. Ich werde nie gut heißen Magie einzusetzen, um Andere zu Quälen oder Jemanden Schaden zuzufügen aber es ist dein Schicksal Tom Riddle zu zerstören und ich befürchte, dass das allein mit guter Magie nicht möglich sein wird. Bei Einem bin ich mir sicher Harry, ich glaube du würdest so etwas nie tun und egal wie groß dein Hass auf Jemanden sein wird, es wird einen Punkt geben, den du nicht überschreitest. Genau aus diesem Grund, wird es für dich auch so schwer werden, Tom zu vernichten.

Du wirst in dem Kasten ein sehr altes Buch finden. Dieses Buch beschreibt eine uralte Art von Magie, mächtige Magie und sehr gefährlich. Du darfst nie leichtfertig damit umgehen, denn ich glaube auch, dass du die Fähigkeit in dir trägst, diese Art der Magie zu nutzen.

Nun Harry, ich glaube wir sind auf dem Boden des Kastens und damit auch am Ende dieser Erinnerung angekommen. Vergiss niemals, ich werde immer bei dir sein!"

Das Bild des Büros verblasste und Harry war zurück. Ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend ließ seinen Blick auf die Uhr schweifen. Kurz vor Vier, kein Wunder das er Hunger hatte, seit dem Frühstück hatte er nicht mehr gegessen.

Als hätte jemand diese Gedanken gelesen, standen plötzlich ein Teller mit Sandwiches und eine große Tasse dampfender Suppe auf dem Tisch. Das Überraschende aber war, dass neben dem Tisch zwei Hauselfen standen und sich höflich vor Harry verneigten.

Ganz anders als die Elfen, die Harry bisher kannte, trugen diese keine Lumpen oder Ähnliches, vielmehr hatten Beide Sachen an, die blitzsauber waren und wie angegossen paßten. Die Sachen wirkten wie eine Art Uniform und unterschieden sich nur durch Hose und einen langen Rock. Auf der Brust prangte das Hauswappen der Familie Black.

• „Guten Tag, Master Harry Potter.", sagte einer von Beiden.

• „Hallo", antwortete Harry freundlich, „ihr seit bestimmt Funk und Plunk."

• „Richtig, Sir, wir hielten die Zeit für gekommen uns endlich persönlich vorzustellen."

• Aber Sir Francis hat mir erzählt, ihr zeigt euch niemals, ihr habt euch nur dem Haus verpflichtet."

• „Das ist normalerweise auch so, aber Sir, sie sind seit Jahrzehnten der Erste, der sich für dieses Haus einsetzt und was sie heute getan haben war bemerkenswert."

Harry wusste zunächst nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Es machte ihn ungemein stolz, was die Beiden ihm da sagten, die ihn jetzt mit ihren großen Augen erwartungsvoll ansahen.

• „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll, gern geschehen aber bitte, nennt mich einfach nur Harry und ich freue mich ebenfalls euch persönlich kennen zu lernen. Doch bei diesem ‚Sir' fühle ich mich immer seltsam."

• „Oh nein Sir, das geht nicht, so etwas wäre nicht standesgemäß und das ist für uns sehr wichtig."

• „Nun gut, ich werde nicht darauf bestehen, es wäre mir nur lieber. Aber erst einmal vielen Dank für das Essen."

• „Keine Ursache", erwiderte die weibliche Elfe, „es ist lange her, dass wir Essen für Jemanden zubereiten konnten. Wir würden uns freuen, in Zukunft öfter Essen für sie und auch ihre Freunde zubereiten zu können."

So etwas war nun wieder typisch Hauself, sie waren erst glücklich, wenn sie arbeiten konnten.

• „Sehr gern", sagte Harry deshalb, „aber es könnte zu einem Disput mit Mrs. Weasley führen. Sie wird wohl kaum die Küche räumen wollen."

• „Ist das die Frau, die vor einiger Zeit ab und zu gekocht hat?"

• „Das wißt ihr auch noch?"

• „Natürlich Sir, wir sind Hauselfen! Für eine Hexe kann sie wirklich gut kochen."

Harry staunte, mal abgesehen davon, dass die Beiden noch wußten wann Molly hier gekocht hat, lobten sie auch noch deren Essen.

• „Es würde Molly sicher freuen, dass zu hören. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch ja wenn Familie Weasley wieder eine Zeitlang hier wohnt, zusammenarbeiten."

Einen Augenblick überlegten Beide und tuschelten kurz, bevor sie zustimmten, sich bei passender Gelegenheit seinen Freunden vorzustellen.

• „Meine Freundin Hermine wird begeistert sein, zwei so ausgefallene Hauselfen kennen zu lernen."

• „Wieso denn ausgefallen?", wunderten sich Beide.

• „Das meine ich im positiven Sinne aber ihr seit nunmal die ersten Hauselfen die ich sehe, welche solche Kleidung tragen und für ein Haus arbeiten."

• „Aber wieso wird das Ms. Hermine freuen?"

• „Weil Hermine sich schon eine ganze Weile für die Rechte von Hauselfen einsetzt, solche Dinge wie Unabhängigkeit, Urlaub, Bezahlung."

Die Beiden schauten Harry an als hätte dieser soeben den Untergang der Welt prophezeit.

• „Keine Angst ihr Beiden", lachte Harry, „zugegeben, die Ansichten von Hermine sind manchmal ein wenig radikal aber glaubt mir, sie meint es nur gut. Wenn sie euch kennenlernt, hat sie endlich mal Jemanden, der ihr etwas zu diesem Thema sagen kann."

• „Wenn das so ist, das machen wir gern", erwiderten Beide mit sichtlicher Erleichterung. Doch bereits die ganzen letzten Minuten wirkte die weibliche Elfe dennoch ziemlich nervös und schließlich sagte sie in einem leisen und schüchternen Tonfall:

• „Entschuldigen sie, Master Harry aber sie sollten die Suppe nicht ganz kalt werden lassen."

Ein wenig irritiert über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel nickte Harry und zog die Suppentasse zu sich herüber. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte er sehen, dass die Beiden miteinander tuschelten, bis Harry die Suppe probierte. Ein Geruch nach Früchten und Kräutern stieg ihm in die Nase, als er den Löffel zum Mund führte und der Geschmack war nur schwer zu beschreiben. Sie schmeckte fruchtig aber nicht zu süß und obwohl sie warm war, wirkte sie angenehm erfrischend. Ganz passend zu dem warmen Wetter.

Abwartend beobachteten die Hauselfen jede seiner Bewegung und die Mimik im Gesicht des jungen Mannes und als er schließlich sagte, wie wunderbar die Suppe schmeckte, waren sie überglücklich. Sie erklärten ihm, dass es sich dabei um ein altes Rezept handelte, welches sie vor langer Zeit von dem Hauselfen eines befreundeten Zauberers bekommen hatten. Dieser reiste ständig über die ganze Welt und hatte es von einer seiner Reisen mitgebracht.

Nach einigen Sandwichses und einer weiteren Tasse Suppe, Harry hatte der treuherzig blickenden Elfe die Bitte, eine weitere Tasse zu essen, nicht abschlagen können, fühlte er sich erfrisch und ausgeruht. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein Weilchen, bis Sir Francis erschien und verwundert die Elfen anstarrte.

• „Na sieh mal einer an, habt ihr es euch also doch überlegt", schmunzelte er. „Und wie ich sehe, hat Plunk ihre berühmte Fruchtsuppe zubereitet. Dann besteht ja doch noch Hoffnung."

• „Du bist ja nur neidisch, weil du die Suppe noch nie probieren konntest.", konterte die Elfe.

• „So ein Quatsch, wer erzählt euch denn schon seit Tagen, dass ihr euch Harry endlich vorstellen sollt."

Harry beobachtete amüsiert das lockere Streitgespräch, doch dann stand er auf und erklärte:  
• „Ich gehe noch eine Moment nach oben auf die Terrasse. Für die Illusion in der nächsten Woche, brauche ich noch ein paar Ideen, vielleicht fällt mir dort etwas ein. Will mich Jemand begleiten?"

Erstaunlicher Weise blickten ihn die beiden Elfen plötzlich traurig an und Sir Francis erzählte:  
• „Es ist so, die Hauselfen wurden auf den geheimen Bereich des Hauses beschränkt. Das sollte sozusagen eine Art Strafe dafür sein, dass sie sich von den Menschen losgesagt hatten."

• „Kann man dagegen denn nichts machen?"

• „Keine Ahnung, du bist der Herr des Hauses, wenn Jemand etwas machen kann, dann wohl du."

• „Dann sollten wir es probieren, ich bitte euch, mich nach oben auf die Terrasse zu begleiten."

Alle Drei folgten Harry die Stufen nach oben doch an der großen Tür im Ballsaal blieben die Hauselfen plötzlich zurück.

• „Keine Sorge, ihr Beiden, was soll schon passieren.", versuchte er die Elfen zu beruhigen. Harry öffnete die Flügel und trat nach draußen in die Sonne.

• „Wir haben das Haus seit Jahrzehnten nicht verlassen.", stammelten die Hauselfen ängstlich.

• „Das glaube ich gern, wenn ich den Zustand des Hauses sehe, es gibt so viel zu tun." Ein passenderes Stichwort hätte Harry nicht finden können. Arbeit und neue Aufgaben war für die Beiden eine große Motivation und wenig später standen sie ebenfalls auf der Terrasse.

• „Habe ich es euch nicht gesagt, das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ihr jetzt hier anfangen sollt, das Haus zu sanieren. Da sollte ich viel eher zunächst selber Hand anlegen." Mit diesen Worten holte er den Zauberstab seines Vaters hervor, wurde aber von Sir Francis unterbrochen.

• „Harry, du solltest es für heute gut sein lassen. Ich habe den Schutzzauber gesehen und weiß wie viel Energie für einen solchen Zauber notwendig ist. Du magst dich jetzt vielleicht gut fühlen aber spar dir deine Kräfte lieber. Man kann nie wissen, ob du sie heute noch brauchst und das Haus, die Terrasse und der Garten haben so lange in diesem Zustand verharrt, da kommt es auf ein paar Tage wirklich nicht an."

• „Na schön", stimmte er zu und zu den Hauselfen sagte er „ich stelle es euch frei wo ihr hinwollt. Es wird Zeit, dass ihr wenn ihr wollt auch mal woanders hin könnt."

• „Aber wir wollen gar nicht woanders sein.", erwiderten Beide einstimmig.

• „Es kann ja sein ihr wollt mal jemanden besuchen oder etwas besorgen.

Die Hauselfen verneigten sich vor Harry:  
• „Vielen Dank Sir, ... Harry." Es war zu sehen, welche Mühe es sie kostete ihn nur Harry zu nennen aber dafür freute dieser sich umso mehr. Die Beiden waren nicht davon abzubringen, die für sie neuen Teile des Hauses zu säubern und auch Sir Francis zog sich zurück, worauf hin sich Harry wieder nach unten in sein Zimmer begab. Als er sich dort auf sein Bett setzte fiel polternd etwas auf den Boden. Er bückte sich und hob die Tafel auf. Überraschender Weise begannen sich die Buchstaben der unleserlichen Zeilen zu bewegen. Sätze drehten sich, Buchstaben wechselten die Plätze und nach kurzer Zeit war der komplette Text zu lesen. Harry lass diesen Teil:

_Das Auge gewährt einen Blick in das Land  
Doch der Weg dorthin ist kaum mehr bekannt_

_Schwarzer Stein mit großer Macht  
Hat Manchen schon dorthin gebracht_

_Zerstört der Schlüssel wurde vor langer Zeit  
Zu Suchen die Teile war Mancher bereit_

_Drei Fragmente umgaben den Stein  
Diese zu finden der Anfang muss sein_

_Der Weg beginnt wo ich gelegen  
Dort muss man den Stein bewegen_

_Vertraust du den Kräften dann folge mir  
Mit einem Licht den Weg ich weise dir_

_Schlauer bin ich deshalb immer noch nicht_, dachte er, während er die Tafel zurück aufs Bett legte. Zum Glück würden morgen Hermine und seine Freunde kommen. Dann konnten sie gemeinsam nach einer Lösung suchen.


	20. Chapter 19

**19. Wiedersehen, Überraschungen und verletzte Gefühle**

Ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel schlenderte Harry durch das Haus. So kam er auch in das Zimmer, welches er als Erstes erneuert hatte. Er setzte sich und dabei kamen ihm seine damaligen Gedanken wieder in den Sinn, wie schön es wäre, hier in diesem hellen Raum mit seinen Freunden beim Essen zu sitzen.

• „Funk, Plunk habt ihr einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?", fragte Harry in die Stille des Hauses. Nur Sekunden später standen die beiden Hauselfen vor ihm:  
• „Selbstverständlich Sir, haben sie einen Wunsch?"

• „Nicht direkt, es ist mehr eine Idee. Wie ich euch erzählt habe, kommen morgen die Weasley's und Hermine für eine Zeit hierher und ich will sie überraschen. Einerseits habe ich einen kleinen Streich vor aber auf der anderen Seite ist mir noch etwas eingefallen. Schon als ich damals in diesem Zimmer war und die Sonne so herrlich durch die Fenster herein schien, habe ich mir vorgestellt, wie schön es sein könnte mit meinen Freunden hier beim Essen zu sitzen. Zugegeben, zum damaligen Zeitpunkt war die Eingangshalle noch dunkel und wir haben in der Küche gegessen."

• „Wir verstehen Sir", folgerten die beiden Hauselfen. „Und jetzt wünschen sie, dass wir ein Essen vorbereiten.", ergänzten sie einstimmig.

• „Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir dabei helfen könntet, auch wenn ich zunächst Molly noch überzeugen muss, nicht gleich in der Küche zu Höchstleistungen aufzulaufen. Wir müssen uns nur einig sein, was wir machen."

• „Nein Sir, sie brauchen nichts tun, wir machen das wirklich gern", doch dann überlegten sie einen Augenblick, „es wäre natürlich hilfreich, wenn wir noch einen Tisch und einige Stühle hier hätten."

• „Aber klar mach ich das und ich werde zunächst auch noch Niemanden von euch erzählen."

Nachdem die Beiden verschwunden waren, blieb Harry auf dem bequemen Sofa sitzen und grübelte vor sich hin. Abwesend beobachtete er das Spiel der farbigen Lichter, welches die beiden Kronleuchter auf die Wände projizierten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry eingenickt war.

Nur mühsam gelang es ihm, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, zu einer Bewegung war er nicht fähig. Sein eingeschränkter Sichtbereich zeigte eine kleine karge Kammer ohne Einrichtung und nur durch ein paar Öffnungen unter der Decke fiel ein wenig Licht auf die aschgrauen Wände.  
Im nächsten Augenblick flog die Tür auf und eine untersetzte Gestalt wurde grob hereingestoßen. Direkt dahinter folgte jemand, verhüllt von seinem Umhang, doch als er zu sprechen begann, wusste Harry wer es war.

• „Schlimm genug, dass ich mich in diesem erbärmlichen Gemäuer mit dir treffen muss, Wurmschwanz, dann beschuldigst du auch noch eine meiner engsten Vertrauten, diese würde ohne mein Wissen auf eigene Faust handeln."

Ängstlich kauerte Peter Petigrew am Boden und wimmerte:  
• „Aber es ist genau wie ich es euch berichtet habe, mein Lord. Bellatrix hat eigenmächtig eine große Truppe zusammengestellt, weil sie das Familienanwesen der Blacks finden will. Selbst mit dem Risiko dabei Leute zu verlieren, da ihre Suche sogar dem Ministerium aufgefallen ist. Sie selbst wäre dabei fast den Auroren in die Finger geraten."

• „Nun das wäre vielleicht besser für sie gewesen, wenn an deiner Geschichte etwas dran ist. Acht unserer Leute wurden gefangen genommen sagst du?"

• „Ja Meister, und das alles für eine alte Ruine, die sie noch nicht einmal betreten konnte, weil das Grundstück durch einen dunkeln Fluch geschützt wird und nur einem würdigen Zutritt gewährt."

Verärgert ging Vodemort in der kleinen Kammer auf und ab, während Wurmschwanz sich nicht zu rühren wagte.  
• „Was hat sich Bellatirx davon versprochen? So ein hohes Risiko passt nicht zu ihr."

• „Soweit ich gehört habe, wollte sie Severus Snape etwas beweisen. Sie vermutete dort möglicherweise ein Versteck, vielleicht sogar vom Orden, da ja Sirius ein Mitglied war."

• „Ich merke schon, dass läuft wohl wieder auf den ewigen Streit zwischen den Beiden hinaus. Severus hätte mir von einem solchen Versteck berichtet, wenn es so etwas geben würde. Allein schon um es Sirius heimzuzahlen. Schaff mir Bella her!"

• „Sehr wohl, mein Lord."

Die Beiden wandten sich zum Gehen, als Voldemort plötzlich stutzte und sich wieder umdrehte. Seine roten Augen waren plötzlich genau auf Harry gerichtet.  
• „Du...!"

Harry fühlte sich ertappt und völlig wehrlos, ohne eine Vorstellung, wie er entkommen sollte. Hilflos schloss er die Augen und warte was geschehen würde.

• „Du faules Schlangenvieh, beweg dich gefälligst und begleite Wurmschwanz!"

Eine große Last fiel von Harry ab und als Stimmen und Schritte verhallten, wachte er wieder auf.  
• „Ich muss endlich lernen, meinen Geist zu verschließen!", schalt er sich selber.

• „Wenn du möchtest, versuche ich gern, dir dabei zu helfen," meldete sich plötzlich Sniff von der Seite. „Hast du wieder geträumt?"

• „Könnte man so sagen, auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt glaube, dass es ein Traum war. Vielmehr glaube ich, dass ich alles aus Sicht von Voldemorts Schlange Nagini sehen und hören konnte."

• „Das hört sich wirklich mehr wie Legilimentik an, wenn wohl auch nur unbewusst. Du machst also sozusagen den zweiten Schritt vor dem Ersten."

Harry schilderte das Geschehen aus dem Traum und Sniff hörte aufmerksam zu. Besonders das Ende war, wie er im Anschluß sagte, besonders aufschlussreich.

• „Ich vermute, dass deine seltsame Verbindung zu Lord Voldemort das ganze begünstigt. Nagini hat wahrscheinlich geschlafen, als du in ihren Geist eingedrungen bist, deshalb konntest du dich auch nicht bewegen und nur mit Mühe die Augen öffnen. Du weißt ja selber, dass man im Schlaf anfälliger ist, das gilt genauso für uns Schlangen. Aber wenn es dir möglich ist unbewusst in den Geist eines Anderen einzudringen, sollte es dir bewusst eigentlich nicht schwerer fallen, genau das Gleiche gilt dann auch für die Okklumentik. Einen ersten Schritt in diese Richtung hast du bereits beim letzten Mal getan, als du sozusagen die Versammlung bewusst verlassen hast."

• „Ich habe aber keine Ahnung, wie ich das gezielt manchen soll.", erwiderte Harry leicht resigniert.

Sniff hatte mal wieder den Vorderkörper aufgerichtet und wiegte diesen jetzt hin und her.  
• „Um etwas bewusst im Bewusstsein eines Anderen zu tun, muss dir zunächst bewusst werden, dass du im Bewusstsein eines Anderen bist."

• „Sniff! Wer soll denn so etwas verstehen?"

• „Es ist so ähnlich, wie mit der Illusion der Mauer und deren materiellen Form. Als du geschlafen hast, hast du ohne es zu bemerken, die Gedankenwelt dieser Schlange betreten und sie sogar dahingehend beeinflusst ihre Augen zu öffnen. Normaler Weise ist es einfacher in die Gedanken von Jemanden in der Nähe einzudringen, wobei es grundsätzlich eigentlich keine Rolle spielt. Das Beste wäre, wir hätten einen Freiwilligen, mit dem du üben kannst."

• „Damit hast du mir aber noch nichts Neues darüber gesagt, wie es funktioniert.", stellte Harry betrübt fest.

• „Nicht so ungeduldig, um etwas richtig zu machen, sollten dir die Zusammenhänge klar sein. Du weißt selber, dass du den Spruch ‚Legilimens' benutzen kannst, aber es funktioniert aber auch ohne. Auf eine weit entfernte Person hätte ein Spruch sowieso keinen Einfluss. Vielmehr ist es eine Frage der Konzentration und der Begabung. Nicht jeder kann auf diesem Gebiet zaubern. Doch auf Grund deiner Berichte, bin ich mir sicher, dass du diese Begabung hast."

• „Konzentrieren, immer wieder das Gleiche."

• „Ganz recht, du musst doch langsam selber darauf kommen. Du solltest versuchen dich auf die gezielte Person zu konzentrieren. Im gleichen Raum hätte ich gesagt, benutze den Spruch aber es ist doch eine sehr offensichtliche Variante."

• „Es ist verboten einfach in die Gedanken eines Anderen einzudringen.", warf Harry ein.

• „Du hast doch keine böse Absicht und würdest nie etwas Verwerfliches tun."

Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster und beobachtete die Menschen in der Straße. Vom Überfall und der Explosion war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur einige Polizisten waren jetzt hier unterwegs, wahrscheinlich um nach Hinweisen zu suchen oder auch nur um den Eindruck von Sicherheit zu erwecken.

• „Also schön, ich versuche es, was würdest du vorschlagen."

• „Versuche es doch bei einem deiner Freunde, setzt dich hin, nimm den Zauberstab in die Hand und schließ die Augen."

• „Den Zauberstab, was soll ich denn damit machen."

• „Nichts, aber der Stab hilft dir vielleicht dich zu konzentrieren."

Harry tat, was Sniff vorgeschlagen hatte, doch seine Gedanken sprangen förmlich zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Er wollte schon resigniert aufgeben als sich undeutlich Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge abzeichneten. Der Blick war starr auf einen Punkt an der grauen Decke gerichtet und Harry spürte förmlich die schlechte Laune dieser Person. Harry konnte aber nicht sagen, wo er war oder durch wessen Augen er blickte. Plötzlich war eine Tür zu hören.

• „Ron, Junge was ist denn nur los mit dir?"

Langsam wandte sich der Blick zur Tür und Harry erkannte das Krankenzimmer wieder, welches er durch die Scheibe bereits gesehen hatte. Molly kam herüber und blickte besorgt auf Ron.

• „Die Heiler sagen du isst Nichts, was ist denn bloß los mit dir?"

• „Ich habe keinen Hunger!"

• „Irgendwas ist doch, willst du nicht darüber reden? Ich dachte du bist froh wieder hier raus zu kommen und schließlich werdet ihr Alle wieder zusammen sein."

• „Wozu?", fuhr Ron auf, „hier hat sich auch keiner sehen lassen, also warum sollte ich froh sein, in das düstere Gemäuer zurück zu kehren.!"

Molly blickte erschüttert ihren Sohn an.  
• „Das habe ich völlig vergessen, Harry war hier, um ... (sie stockte) ... zu sehen, wie es euch geht. Aber Meister Mingus hat jeglichen Besuch untersagt. Wir haben Hermine einen Brief geschickt und Harry hat mit ihr gesprochen."

Harry konnte deutlich spüren, dass sich Ron's Laune sprunghaft besserte und so beschloss er sich zurückzuziehen. Tatsächlich öffnete Harry wenig später die Augen und erzählte Sniff, was eben passiert war.

• „Und da erzählst du mir, du hättest keine Ahnung. Du musst dir eben nur von vornherein im Klaren darüber sein, auf wen du dich konzentrieren willst. Wie wäre es, wenn du es bei Hermine probierst, sie ist nicht so erschöpft wie Ron und so wie du sie beschrieben hast, ein besonders kluger Kopf."

Wieder meldete sich das schlechte Gewissen bei Harry aber auf der anderen Seite hatte Sniff Recht. Es musste ja auch nicht so ausführlich sein wie bei Ron, sondern sozusagen nur ein kurzer Blick.

Diesmal kam es Harry sogar einfacher vor. Er hatte kaum die Augen geschlossen, als er vor sich ein aufgeschlagenes Buch liegen sah. Die Augen glitten über die Zeilen eines Kapitels mit der Überschrift ‚Details zu Fidelius und ähnlichen Zaubern'. Doch plötzlich erstarrte der Blick, Hermine war aufgestanden und ging zu einem großen Spiegel der an der Wand befestigt war. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ertappt, doch Hermine blickte für einige Sekunden nachdenklich in den Spiegel, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Schreibtisch zu. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry einen Blick in Hermines Zimmer werfen konnte aber er hatte nicht wirklich etwas Anderes erwartet. Ein wenig erinnerte das Zimmer an eine Klein-Bibliothek, doch als Hermine wieder stehen blieb, zog er sich entgültig zurück.

• „Und, hat es funktioniert?", wollte Sniff sogleich wissen.

• „Ich denke schon, Hermine hat gelesen aber wahrscheinlich hat sie irgendetwas gemerkt. Außerdem zeigt sich mal wieder, dass Hermine wohl ein wenig Verdacht geschöpft hat, wieso ich ihr noch einmal das Versteck genannt habe. Sie hat nämlich in einem Buch über den Fidelius-Zauber rechergiert."

Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile, vor allem darüber, auf welche Weise Harry Okklumentik übern sollte. Schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, Remus um Hilfe zu bitten. Er sollte in Harrys Geist eindringen, damit dieser ein Gefühl oder besser Gespür für die fremde Pressens bekäme. Bei diesem Punkt kam Sir Francis dazu und hörte zunächst nur zu. Am Ende schloss auch er sich dieser Idee an. Harry war beim Auftauchen des Geistes etwas eingefallen.

• „Francis, ich habe da noch ein Problem. Wenn morgen die Weasley's und Hermine hierher kommen, möchte ich gern für sie ein Essen hier in diesem Raum veranstalten. Ich könnte sie natürlich alle auf dem üblichen Weg hierher bringen aber es wäre einfacher, wenn es einen direkten Weg gäbe."

• „Na wie wäre es denn mit einer Tür.", schlug der Geist mit einem Grinsen vor.

• „Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht durch die ganzen geheimen Zimmer hierher führen."

• „Das habe ich ja auch nicht gemeint, komm doch mal hier rüber.", und damit schwebte er zur Rückseite des Raumes. Harry folgte ihm und Sir Francis deutete auf ein auffälliges Ornament an der Wand.

• „Noch eine Geheimtür?", stellte Harry fest als er auf das Ornament drückte. Aus dem Nichts erschien in der Wand eine große weiße Doppeltür, die sich jetzt lautlos öffnete und den Blick auf die Balustrade freigab. Am anderen Ende war die Treppe, die hinunter in die Eingangshalle führte.

• „Ist das direkt genug für dich?", und fast ausgelassen schwebte der Geist durch die Tür. „Du kannst die Tür von dieser Seite mit dem gleichen Ornament öffnen. Es bleibt dir überlassen, ob du den Schutz entgültig von der Tür entfernst oder ob du deinen Freunden den geheimen Schalter zeigst. Dabei müsstest du sie aber dann sagen wir mal anmelden. Die geheimen Schalter hier im Haus können nicht von Jedem bedient werden."

• „Die Erbauer waren wohl sehr vorsichtig vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Aber ich denke, wir sollten den geheimen Teil des Hauses ruhig weiter geheim halten und nur für eingeweihte Personen zugänglich machen."

Sir Francis nickte und nachdem auch Harry auf der Balustrade stand, schloss sich die Tür geräuschlos und war verschwunden. Stattdessen hallte der Türgong herauf und Harry schaute abwartend über die Brüstung während Sir Francis davon schwebte.

• „Hey, noch kein Abendessen fertig?" rief eine gut gelaunte Frauenstimme schon von der Treppe. Etwas überrascht blickte Harry auf die große Wanduhr, tatsächlich war es bereits kurz vor Sieben, die letzten Stunden waren wie im Fluge vergangen. Inzwischen standen zwei junge Frauen in der Halle und blickten sich suchend um.

Harry musste zweimal schauen, doch es waren Fili und Tonks. Beide hatten identisch grelle Sachen an, was heißen sollte hohe schwarze Stiefel, einen grellgrünen kurzen Rock und ein schwarzes Top, dass mit Runen im gleichen Grün wie der Rock verziert war. Filipulla hatte wohl auch die Gelegenheit zu einem Frisörbesuch genutzt, denn auch wenn ihre Haare nicht wirklich kürzer waren, hatte sie sich doch merklich verändert. Tonks hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen die gleiche Frisur und auch ähnliche Gesichtszüge wie Fili aufzusetzen und so sahen sie jetzt fast aus wie Zwillingsschwestern.

• „Hey ihr Beiden, heute ist doch noch keine Party!", rief Harry von oben und lachte dabei.

• „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", erwiderte Tonks fast ein wenig Beleidigt.

• „Ich finde die Sachen ja toll (echt sexy, dachte Harry dabei) aber wenn Molly hier nochmal vorbei kommt, wird das bestimmt ein Spaß und das auch noch doppelt.

• „Molly kommt heute nochmal?", dabei blickte sie regelrecht bestürzt zu Harry.

• „Was ist mit Molly bzw. wer?", erkundigte sich Filipulla bei ihrer Freundin.

• „Entschuldige, Molly Weasley, sie ist zwar herzensgut aber auch ein wenig altmodisch. Sie kann sich nicht mal mit den langen Haaren und dem Ohrring ihres Sohnes anfreunden."

• „Du hast mich doch dazu überredet und es sind schließlich nur Sachen, die kann man ausziehen."

• „Dann pass aber auf, dass sie dein Tatou nicht sieht wie vorhin dieser Verkäufer.", dabei grinste sie ihre Freundin arglistig an.

• „Sch! Kannst du denn nichts für dich behalten!" Ihr Gesicht hatte einen kräftigen rosa Farbton angenommen und sie blickte nach oben, ob Harry davon etwas mitbekommen hatte. Doch dieser war nicht mehr oben sondern war bereits die Treppe herunter gekommen. Ein spitzbübisches Lächeln und der Glanz in seinen Augen verriet Fili sofort, dass er jedes Wort verstanden hatte. „Hey, du brauchst gar nicht zu fragen, ich zeig es dir sowieso nicht!"

• „Ich wollte euch eigentlich nur entgegenkommen und begrüßen.", entgegnete Harry mit bester Unschuldsmine. „Und euch sagen, dass es nichts zu Essen gibt."

Fili schaute ihn immer noch misstrauisch an, doch Tonks stellte möglichst Ernst fest:  
• „Da sieht man es wieder, kaum sind die Frauen aus dem Haus, da klappt überhaupt nichts mehr. Da hast du aber Glück, dass wir noch ein wenig Zeit gefunden haben auch etwas Essbares einzukaufen." Sie winkte mit ihrem Zauberstab und aus dem Treppenhaus kamen eine Unmenge an Tüten und Kartons hereingeschwebt. „Also wir haben vom Wochenmarkt in Hogsmeade frisches Brot, Käse und Wurst mit."

• „Wenn ich euch nicht hätte.", lachte Harry, „dann werde ich mal schnell den Tisch decken," und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe. Doch noch bevor er diese erreichte, war der Tisch von Geisterhand gedeckt. „Danke schön!" flüsterte Harry „das war doch nicht nötig."

• „Wie hast du das denn nun schon wieder gemacht?", wunderten sich die beiden jungen Frauen.

• „Mein Geheimnis!"

• „Du hast eindeutig zu viele Geheimnisse!", schmollte Fili.

• „Du doch auch, oder zeigst du mir doch etwas?", und diesmal konnte er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

• „Ha, dass hättest du wohl gern!" und schob dabei Harry einfach zur Seite um die Lebensmittel auf den Tisch zu stellen.

Bald duftete der ganze Raum nach frischem Brot und die Drei waren in ein ausgelassenes Gespräch vertieft. Eine halbe Stunde später, stieß Remus dazu und kurz darauf erschien tatsächlich auch Molly noch einmal.

Sie blickte skeptisch auf die Sachen der jungen Frauen, grüßte aber dennoch alle. Natürlich lies sie es sich dabei auch nicht nehmen Harry fest in die Arme zu drücken, nachdem dieser ihr Filipulla vorgestellt hatte. Molly wollte gar nicht lange bleiben, sie war nur hergekommen um zu bestätigen, dass sie alle morgen gegen Mittag hier sein wollten. Sie und Arthur würden vorher hier vorbei kommen und die Sachen herbringen, bevor sie die Kinder im Krankenhaus abholen würden. Daraufhin verabschiedete Molly sich auch schon wieder und lies die Vier allein.

Nun, nachdem Molly wieder weg war, atmete Fili erleichtert auf. Als Harry sie daraufhin verwundert anschaute, erklärte sie:  
• „Ich hatte nach deiner Beschreibung eine heftigere Reaktion erwartet."

• „Wart's ab, Molly hat ein gutes Gedächtnis", scherzte Harry.

• „Harry, nun mach Filipulla nicht noch Angst!", mischte Remus sich ein und an Fili gewandt fügte er hinzu, „und du lass dir von den Beiden hier nichts einreden."

• „Alter Spielverderber!", schmollte Tonks darauf und knuffte Remus in die Seite. Im Anschluss wurde es noch ein gemütlicher Abend, die beiden Frauen schwärmten von neuen Sachen, die sie beim Einkaufen gesehen hatten, was allerdings Remus und Harry nur ein gemeinschaftliches Grinsen entlockte. Schließlich kamen sie auch auf den nächsten Tag zu sprechen.

• „Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie ich mich freue endlich meine Freunde wiederzusehen", gestand Harry.

• „Na bisher hattest du doch gar nicht soviel Zeit sie zu vermissen.", stellte Remus sachlich fest. „Du wirst eine ganze Menge zu erzählen haben."

• „Damit hast du wohl Recht, ich hoffe nur, dass sie nicht sauer sind, weil ich sie nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen durfte."

• „Das war doch nicht deine Schuld Harry, mal abgesehen, dass du sie wahrscheinlich wiedermal gerettet hast, durftest du sie nicht besuchen.", versuchte Tonks ihn zu beruhigen.

• „Ich hoffe sie sehen das genauso. Hermine war am Telefon so misstrauisch, sie hat bestimmt den Verdacht geschöpft, das irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist."

Sie unterhielten sich noch weiter und besonders Filipulla war neugierig etwas von Harry's Freunden zu erfahren. Doch nur wenig später verabschiedeten sich Tonks und Remus von den Jugendlichen und machten sich auf den Weg.

Harry begleitete die Beiden noch zur Tür und als sie außer Hörweite von Fili waren, flüsterte Harry:  
• „Wenn ich morgen Mittag meine Freunde überrasche oder besser ein wenig erschrecken will, könntet ihr Beide dann so nett sein und mitspielen."

• „Und wie sollen wir das machen, wenn wir nichtmal wissen, was du eigentlich vor hast."

• „Ihr sollt einfach nur ein wenig improvisieren, es wird auch sozusagen nur eine Illusionsshow."

• „Na hoffentlich", entgegnete Remus mit eine skeptischen Blick auf Harry. Dann verabschiedeten sie sich entgültig und Harry ging zurück in die Eingangshalle.

• „Was habt ihr so lange gemacht?", fragte Fili misstrauisch.

• „Ich habe nur noch etwas mit den Beiden wegen der Überraschung morgen besprochen."

• „Das hättet ihr doch genauso hier machen können."

• „Dann wäre es ja keine Überraschung mehr für dich!"

• „Wieso denn für mich, ich denke für deine Freunde."

• „Ach, sind wir etwas keine Freunde mehr?", und dabei blickte er sie herausfordernd an. „Ich kann dich natürlich auch morgen rausschmeisen."

Jetzt blickten ihn plötzlich zwei erschrockene Augen an und leise erwiderte Fili  
• „So war das nicht gemeint!"

• „Na das hoffe ich doch, ich wollte dich morgen gern mit zu meinen besten Freunden zählen."

• „Ich dachte ja nur, ich kenne die Anderen überhaupt nicht und wer weiß, wie sie auf mich reagieren."

• „Dann schau dir alles von oben an, ich gebe dir meinen Tarnumhang und wenn alles vorbei bist kommst du einfach mit dazu. Und keine Sorge, du wirst sie mögen und sie dich bestimmt auch."

Fili war für den Augenblick beruhigt, dann fiel ihr etwas ein.  
• „Wenn du Tonks und Remus eingeweiht hast, kannst du mir doch auch etwas sagen."

• „Du bist ja überhaupt nicht neugierig.", neckte Harry. „und nein, die Überraschung ist sozusagen für die Jugend gedacht und die Beiden sollen ein wenig mitspielen. Aber du kannst mir glauben, auch sie werden bestimmt noch überrascht genug sein.", und bei diesen Worten hatte er ein abenteuerlustiges Funkeln in den Augen.

• „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es mir gefallen würde, wenn ich mich auf das Wiedersehen mit meinem Freunden freue und dann gleich zu Tode erschreckt werde."

• „Keine Sorge, wir haben schon so viel zusammen durchgemacht, die können eine ganze Menge vertragen. Es soll ja auch nur eine kleine Illusion sein."

• „Genau wie die mit der du den Geist durch Hogwarts geblasen hast?"

• „Naja, vielleicht so ähnlich, aber mehr verrat ich dir jetzt wirklich nicht!"

Fili versuchte noch eine ganze Weile ein paar Details aus Harry herauszuquetschen, doch schließlich gab sie auf. Stattdessen kam das Gespräch auf die Freunde und die Sachen, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten.

Doch Harry wollte nicht länger in dem großen Raum herumsitzen.  
• „Wie wäre es, wenn wir in ein gemütlicheres Zimmer wechseln?"

• „Gern, aber an was hast du dabei gedacht, oben ist es auch nicht gerade gemütlich und die Küche, na ja."

• „Ich wüsste da schon was, aber du musst mir versprechen nicht gleich auf Erkundungstour zu gehen."

• „Das hört sich schon wieder mal sehr mysteriös an, aber klar, versprochen. Ich geh nur rasch nach oben und zieh mir was bequemeres an."

• „Gut, dann hole ich zwei Flaschen Butterbier und wir treffen uns oben."

Wenig später trafen sie sich in der ersten Etage und Harry brachte sie Beide in das kleine Kaminzimmer. Verwundert blickte Fili sich um und Harry konnte die Frage in ihrem Gesicht sehen.

• „Irgendwann zeige ich dir, wohin die Treppen führen aber nicht heute."

• „Kannst du neuerdings Gedanken lesen?"

• „Wenn ich mich konzentriere.", antwortete Harry ohne Umschweife.

Als Filipulla ihn bestürzt ansah ergänzte er schnell: „Aber dein Gesicht spricht Bände, und ich glaube dich inzwischen ein wenig zu kennen."

Er schob ihr eine Flasche Butterbier über den Tisch:  
• „Was möchtest du hören."

• „Am besten alles."

• „Das du immer alles wissen musst.", schmunzelte Harry, „aber ich glaube dafür wird die Zeit wohl nicht reichen. Außerdem fände ich es nur fair, wenn ich auch etwas von dir erfahre."

• „Wer von uns beiden ist den der berühmteste Zauberer dieses Zeit."

Sie einigten sich auf abwechselndes Erzählen und so begann Harry die Erzählung mit seinem Abenteuer um den Stein der Weisen. So verging die Zeit sehr geschwind und es zeigte sich, dass Fili wohl heute nicht mehr zum Erzählen kommen würde. Müde gähnte Harry und blickte auf die Wanduhr.

• „Es ist tatsächlich schon fast Mitternacht, wir sollten ins Bett gehen."

• „Dann musst du mich wohl oder übel ins Bett bringen." und blickte ihn dabei schelmisch an.

• „Das werde ich dann wohl müssen, aber glaube nicht dass du um die nächste Geschichte herum kommst. Wir sind noch ein paar Wochen hier." Er lege den Arm um sie und beide standen wenig später oben im Flur. „Von hier schaffst du es dann sicher selber?"

Fili stimmte zu und wünschte Harry ein gute Nacht und gab ihm dabei gleichzeitig ein Kuss auf die Wange. Für einen Augenblick blieb Harry noch auf dem Flur stehen und überlegte. Es war wieder dieses seltsame Gefühl, wie schon damals in Hogwarts, als er zum Dank einen Kuss bekommen hatte. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Ginny, so lange hatte er nun schon nichts von ihr gesehen. Mühsam erholte sie sich und Harry ließ sich von einer anderen jungen Frau küssen und fand es noch nicht einmal unangenehm. Langsam und nachdenklich ging er in sein Zimmer. Im Bett grübelte er immer noch darüber, wie stand er zu den Beiden, hatte er sich von Ginny getrennt um sie zu schützen, galt das genauso für Fili. Bisher hatte er darüber keinen Gedanken verschwendet, vielleicht lag es einfach an den vielen Dingen, die geschehen waren. Trotz des Grübelns schlief Harry ein, doch lange dauerte das nicht an..

Er hatte nicht lange geschlafen, als er mit einem seltsamen Gefühl aufschreckte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Er griff nach seiner Brille, schaltete das Licht ein und lauschte in die Stille. Von irgendwo war ein eigenwilliges Rauschen zu hören. Harry nahm den Zauberstab von James und sprang aus dem Bett. Von Sniff und Hedwig war nichts zu sehen und so schlich er auf den Flur. Hier war das Geräusch schon viel deutlicher zu hören. Er erschrak, das Geräusch kam aus dem Zimmer von Fili.

Harry stürzte zur Tür, doch als er die Klinke berührte, zog er erschrocken die Hand zurück. Die Klinke war eiskalt und jetzt sah er auch die dünne Eisschicht, welche die ganze Tür überzog. Bestürzt dachte er an die Anhörung in Hogwarts und versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch diese bewegte sich nicht. Trotz lauten Rufens und dem poltern an der Tür, war von Fili nichts zu hören. Harry warf sich dagegen, doch diesmal funktionierte das nicht. Also nah er seinen Zauberstab - BOMBARDA - von der Tür war nicht mehr viel übrig.

Aus dem Zimmer schlug ihm eisige Luft entgegen, vielleicht nicht so heftig wie in Hogwarts. Fili hockte zusammengekauert in einer Ecke ihres Bettes. Auch hier war das ganze Zimmer mit einer Reifschicht überzogen und ganz automatisch hob Harry seinen Zauberstab ein wenig in die Höhe und murmelte Ardesco maxima, woraufhin zunächst der Zauberstab dunkelrot zu glühen begann und im ganzen Raum starke Wärme verteilte. Langsam ging er auf das Bett zu und setzte sich neben Filipulla. Diese starrte abwesend vor sich hin, Reif hing in ihren Haaren.

Die Wärme des Zaubers zeigte Wirkung und kleine Tröpfchen lösten sich von der Decke und auch über Filis Gesicht liefen einige Tröpfchen.

• „Geht es wieder?", fragte er und legte seinen Arm und sie. Sie zitterte immer noch, doch langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und nickte.  
„Weißt du was passiert ist?"

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf  
• „Ich habe geträumt und als ich aufwachte, sah es hier so aus."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann sagte er:  
• „Du nimmst ein heißes Bad, damit dir erst mal wieder warm wird. In der Zwischenzeit sehe ich mal zu, was ich hier machen kann. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin hier."

Fili nickte, stand auf und verschwand in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Der Reif, der das Zimmer bedeckt hatte, war inzwischen endgültig verschwunden, dafür hingen überall kleine Wassertröpfchen und alles faste sich feucht und klamm an. Nocheinmal hob Harry daher seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte Calor maxima

Eine ungeheuere Hitze breitet sich daraufhin um ihn herum aus, dann begann alles im Zimmer zu dampfen und wenige Minuten später war alles wieder trocken. Allerdings hatten Wände und Decke doch ziemlich unter diesen Witterungseinflüssen gelitten.  
Das werde ich wohl morgen früh noch in Ordnung bringen, bevor die Anderen kommen, dachte er still bei sich.

Wenig später kam auch Filipulla aus dem Badezimmer. Ihr Gesicht hatte nach dem heißen Bad ein rosa Teint und es schien ihr wieder besser zu gehen.

• „Wieder alles in Ordnung?"

• „Ich fühle mich wieder besser aber ich glaube, ich bekomme heute kein Auge mehr zu."

Harry blickte sich um:  
• „Das Zimmer sieht ja im Moment nicht wirklich einladend aus. Wie wäre es, wenn du das Bett von Ron beziehst, wir nehmen deine Sachen mit rüber und morgen bringe ich das hier wieder in Ordnung."

Fili stimmte zu und sie brachten die heutigen Einkäufe und sonstigen Kleinigkeiten in das Zimmer von Harry. Nur wenig später schliefen Beide traumlos bis zum nächsten Morgen. Harry wachte ausgeschlafen bereits sehr früh auf. Aus dem andren Bett drangen gleichmäßige Atemzüge herüber und so schlich er sich zunächst ins Badezimmer und dann nach draußen auf dem Flur. Überraschender Weise lag ein Duft nach frischen Brötchen und Kakao in der Luft. Harry überlegte, wer denn schon so früh da sein konnte. Leise schlich er nach unten und fand einen gedeckten Tisch für zwei Personen vor. Doch sonst war niemand zu sehen.

• „Funk, Plunk, seit ihr das gewesen?", fragte er in den leeren Raum. Im nächsten Augenblick standen die beiden Hauselfen vor ihm und verneigten sich höflich.

• „Wir dachten, es würde ihnen gefallen, Sir."

• „Natürlich finde ich es schön und bin euch wirklich dankbar." Wieder verneigten sich die Beiden: „Steht's zu ihren Diensten."

Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, erst hatten sie sich versteckt gehalten und jetzt verwöhnten sie ihn förmlich.

• „Kann ich irgendetwas für euch tun?"

Wieder blickten sich die Hauselfen verwundert an. „Oh nein Sir, sie haben schon so viel für unser Haus getan."

• „Das ist eine gute Idee, hättet ihr einen Vorschlag, wie ich das Zimmer von den Mädchen erneuern soll?"

• „Oh Sir, das ist eine große Ehre für uns. Wie wäre es mit einer Farbmischung in creme und organge."

• „Die Idee gefällt mir, ich bin gespannt was ihr am Ende davon haltet."

• „Harry, bist du unten?", kam eine Stimme von oben und im gleichen Augenblick waren die beiden Hauselfen verschwunden.

• „Ja, hier, was hältst du von Frühstück?"

Wenig später saßen Beide gemütlich beim Essen und ließen sich die reiche Auswahl schmecken. Harry überlegte, ob er Fili nach dem Traum fragen sollte, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

• „Du hast mich gar nicht nach gestern Nacht gefragt?"

• „Ich dachte, du wirst mir schon davon erzählen, wenn du soweit bist."

• „Es ist eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas neues, ich habe von der Befragung in Hogwarts geträumt und als mich dieser Hochstapler angegriffen hat, bin ich auch schon aufgewacht,"

• „Sehr rätselhaft aber ich glaube an der Sache ist mehr dran, als wir auf den ersten Blick sehen. Es ist bestimmt kein Zufall, dass in beiden Zimmern plötzlich eine eisige Kälte herrschte und die einzige Gemeinsamkeit bist du."

Sie wurden unterbrochen, als mit einer Staubwolke Molly und Arthur Weasley aus dem Kamin gepoltert kamen. Sie hatten eine Unmenge an Sachen im Schlepptau, besser gesagt, diese schwebten um sie herum.

• „Oh guten Morgen ihr Beiden, haben wir euch etwa erschreckt.?"

Harry war aufgestanden und begrüßte die Ankömmlinge. Nachdem Molly und Arthur auch Filipulla begrüßt hatten, brachten sie die Sachen zur Seite und machten sie sich auch schon wieder auf den Weg, um die Anderen abzuholen.

Nachdem sie nun wieder allein waren, setze Harry sich wieder zu Fili.  
• „Ich will noch schnell das Zimmer wieder in Ordnung bringen, Tonks wollte eigentlich nach dem Frühstück wieder hier sein. Ich werde dann wie abgesprochen verschwinden und wieder auftauchen wenn meine Freunde hier sind."

Fili blickte ihn seltsam an:  
• „Und wenn Tonks nicht auftaucht?"

• „Dann nehme ich dich mit, du brauchst nicht allein hier zu bleiben aber ich denke Tonks ist rechtzeitig hier."

Sie frühstückten fertig und im Anschluss kümmerte sich Harry um das Zimmer. Auch wenn es Fili schon das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war es für sie wieder faszinierend gewesen, wie schnell Harry dem Zimmer einen neuen Glanz gegeben hatte. Direkt im Anschluss schallte die Türglocke und Tonks kam.

• „Na was hab ich dir gesagt, dann sehen wir uns wie abgesprochen nachher." Er reichte ihr noch den Tarnumhang und wären Fili nach unten ging um Tonks zu begrüßen, verschwand Harry in den unzugänglichen Teil des Hauses.

Harry hatte sich sowohl mit Molly und Arthur, wie auch mit Tonks und Remus abgesprochen, seine überraschende Ankunft kurz vor dem Mittagessen einzurichten. Natürlich hatte Harry seinen Plan den Erwachsenen nur andeutungsweise verraten und nur gewisse Vorstellungen geäußert. Tonks und Remus hatten sich dennoch bereit erklärt, so gut sie konnten mitzuspielen auch wenn sie improvisieren mussten.

Harry hatte gestern einen ganzen Teil Sachen in eines der kleinen Zimmer der oberen Etage gebracht und wollte noch ein wenig lesen und seinen Auftritt in Ruhe nochmals durchgehen.

Kurz vor Mittag hallte wieder der Türgong durch das Haus und Molly kam mit ihren Kindern, während direkt dahinter Mr. Weasley in Begleitung von Hermine kam. Als diese Ginny und Ron erblickte, fielen sich zunächst die Mädchen in die Arme und daraufhin fiel sie auch Ron um den Hals. Überrumpelt von ihren Gefühlen wusste keine was er sagen sollte und schließlich unterbrach Arthur die Szene und scheuchte alle auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Haustür.

Neugierig blickten sich die Jugendlichen bereits auf der Treppe um. Der modrig, feuchten Geruch war verschwunden und sowohl Decke als auch Wände waren sauber und heller als früher. An der Wand brannten magische Fackeln und erhellten die Treppen. Als sie jedoch die Eingangshalle betraten, blieben sie mit aufgerissenem Mund stehen.

• „Krass!", war das erste, was Ron hervorbrachte.

• „Das hat sich hier aber wirklich verändert, wer hat das denn alles gemacht?", wollte schließlich Hermine wissen.

• „Ist doch egal, es ist wunderschön und wir brauchen uns hier nicht mehr mit den Überbleibseln der Blacks herumzuärgern", kam es fröhlich von Ginny.

Tonks war den Ankömmlingen entgegen gekommen und begrüßte alle.  
• „Mit Erklärungen sollten wir warten bis alle hier sind. Es hat sich doch einiges hier geändert. Übrigens habt ihr hier im Moment noch einen weiteren Gast, Filipulla Tesla, eine Mitarbeiterin des Ministeriums, die auf wohl zur Zeit weit oben auf der Top-Liste von Voldemort steht."

Als die Jugendlichen sie mit zweifelnden Blicken erstaunt ansahen, ergänzte Tonks:  
• „Keine Sorge, sie ist kaum älter als ihr, ich denke ihr werdet sie mögen."

Um weiteren Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, erklärte sie dann aber, sie müsste vor dem Essen noch eine Kleinigkeit erledigen und hatte nur gewartet bis alle da waren. Molly konnte es trotz der Absprache mit Harry nicht lassen sich sogleich in der Küche ausgebreitet und allen Anderen Aufgaben zugewiesen. So dauerte es nicht lange bis der Tisch gedeckt war. Ron hatte mit großer Endtäuschung festgestellt, dass seine Mutter scheinbar nicht vorhatte zu kochen.

Kurze Zeit später waren auch Tonks und Remus zurück und setzten sich zu Harry's Freunde, die sich ebenfalls gesetzt hatten. Genau in diesem Moment begannen unheimliche Geräusche durch das Haus zu hallen.

Die eben noch helle Eingangshalle veränderte sich plötzlich und es schien, als würde eine unheimliche Macht langsam das Licht im Raum verschlingen während gleichzeitig auch die Temperatur merklich sank, so dass es den Jugendlichen ein Frösteln über den Rücken trieb. Dann begann aus einer unsichtbaren Quelle plötzlich Nebel in den Raum zu strömen und bedeckte bald den gesamten Fußboden.

• „Mum!", stieß Ginny ängstlich hervor, „irgendetwas Seltsames geht hier vor."

Tonks und Remus waren aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und auch Molly und Arthur standen in der Tür zur Küche und blickten auf das seltsame Schauspiel. Dann begann die Stelle, aus der der Nebel quoll, rötlich zu leuchten und zwei unheimliche Gestalten begann Form anzunehmen.

• „Das sind Elementare", hauchte Hermine entsetzt, als sie erkannte, was sich da im Nebel formte.

Tatsächlich waren dem Nebel zwei riesige, menschenähnliche Gestalten entstiegen, wovon die eine nur aus Wasser zu bestehen schien, während die andere einer lebenden Fackel glich. Die beiden Elementarwesen machten einige Schritte auf den Tisch mit den Jugendlichen zu und Harry's Freunde konnten deutlich die Hitze spüren, die von dem Feuerelementar ausging.  
Doch alle blickten nur wie erstarrt auf die Erscheinungen, nicht fähig irgendetwas zu unternehmen. So konnten sie auch nicht sehen, dass Tonks und Remus miteinander flüsterten:  
• „Ist das nun Harry's Überraschung oder ist das echt?", flüsterte Tonks.

• „Ich habe keine Ahnung, von so was hat er nichts gesagt und ich weis auch nicht so recht, was wir machen sollen. Wenn die Elementare echt sind haben wir ganz schlechte Karten.", gestand Remus.

• „Wasser bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer auch wenn es nur Illusionen sind.", schmunzelte Tonks.

• „Wir müssen nur aufpassen, dass wir nicht aus Versehen jemanden treffen, also nicht so stark und in Richtung Kamin."

Die Beiden wechselten die Position und gleichzeitig schossen Tonks einen Feuerball und Remus eine Stichflamme auf den Wasserelementar. Doch die Flüche durchflogen nicht wie erwartet die vermutete Illusion, sondern verdampften zischend im Körper des Wesens.

Als hätte ihn irgendetwas gekratzt, drehte sich der Elementar langsam zu den beiden Angreifern und noch bevor die überhaupt erkannten was vor sich ging, hatten sich schon aus dem Nichts in den riesigen Händen des Wesens zwei Wasserbälle gebildet, die dieser jetzt auf die Angreifer schleuderte. Tonks und Remus wurden einfach an die Wand gespült. Bei diesem Anblick waren Molly und Arthur ebenfalls blass geworden. Sie glaubten nicht mehr an einen Spaß doch waren auch sie vor Schreck ebenfalls wie erstarrt. Die Freunde am Tisch hatten mit Entsetzen den scheinbaren Kampf beobachtet und wagten kaum noch zu atmen.

Als wäre nichts geschehen, wandte das Wasserwesen seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den jungen Leute am Tisch zu. Nach zwei weiteren Schritten in Richtung Tisch, standen die beiden Elementarwesen jetzt drohend genau vor den jungen Leuten, während genau in diesem Moment die restlichen Lichter im Raum ganz erloschen. Auch durch die Fenster fiel keine Licht mehr in den Raum und nur das flackernde Rot des Feuerelementar's verbreitete ein gespenstischen Schein. Dazu hallte eine unheimliche Stimme durch den Raum:

**Erweist dem ehrenwerten Herrn des Hauses Respekt! **

Die Stelle aus der vor wenigen Minuten die Elementare aufgetaucht waren, begann wieder zu leuchten und mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, stand eine grau vermummte Gestalt mit einem grün strahlendem Stab in der Hand in den Nebelschwaden. Die Mädchen hatten einstimmig einen Schrei von sich gegeben und Ron wäre beinahe vom Sofa gerutscht, während die Erwachsenen zwar auch erschrocken waren aber erleichtert durchatmeten, als sie Harry erkannten.

Mit einer Bewegung des Stabes war es wieder hell und die Elementaren verschwanden. Es sah aus, als wäre nichts passiert. Zurück blieben zwei triefend nasse Zauberer, einige Jugendliche, deren Augen jetzt immer größer wurden und ein strahlender Harry, der sich inzwischen auch die Kapuze vom Kopf gezogen hatte.

• „Ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen!", lachte Harry. Seine Freunde schienen allerdings alles andere als amüsiert zu sein und auch Tonks und Remus hatten hinter Harry's Rücken zu flüstern begonnen. Molly und Arthur waren in der Küche verschwunden um den Tee und die Sandwichs zu holen.

• „Rache muss sein", flüsterte Remus zu Tonks, „wenigstens ein wenig." Harry konnte nicht sehen, dass Remus hinter seinen Rücken den Zauberstab auf ihn richtete und etwas murmelte. Plötzlich zischte Sniff:  
• „Deckung!" und reflexartig duckte sich Harry. Der Wasserstrahl, der für Harry bestimmt war, zischte über seinen Kopf und traf stattdessen Molly, die eben mit einem Tablett Sandwichs zurückgekommen war.

Sie stellte wütend das Tablett auf den Tisch und drehte sich mit rotem Kopf um wobei sie langsam auf Remus zuging. Dieser hatte ebenfalls einen roten Kopf bekommen und stammelte jetzt so etwas wie eine Entschuldung, während Tonks sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte. Auch Arthur, der nur wenige Meter hinter seiner Frau gestanden hatte und sich redlich mühte nicht laut loszulachen, hatte Tränen in den Augen. Remus jedoch hielt es für besser, sich erst einmal in aller Schnelle in die Küche zu verdrücken.

Der verunglückte Zauber war jedoch für Harry's Freunde so etwas wie ein Startsignal gewesen. Ginny, Hermine und Ron waren aufgesprungen und stürzten sich auf ihren Freund, der sich redlich mühte auf den Beinen zu bleiben, während ihn die Anderen in die Arme schlossen. Molly's Zorn war ungewöhnlich schnell wieder verflogen und jetzt drängte sie die jungen Leute beiseite um selbst Harry fest in die Arme zu drücken.

Ein wenig schuldbewusst blickte Harry in die Runde und als sein Blick auf Tonks und Remus, welcher inzwischen aus der Küche zurückgekehrt war, fiel, sagte er:  
• „Es ist ein wenig heftiger ausgefallen als ich eigentlich geplant hatte," und in die Richtung von Tonks und Remus fügte er schmunzelnd hinzu: „und ich hoffe, die Dusche war nicht zu kalt."

Tonks und Remus hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit getrocknet und kamen jetzt zu der Gruppe junger Leute, die sich dicht um Harry drängte und ihn mit Fragen überhäuften. Doch die entscheidende Frage kam zunächst von Hermine.  
• „Also, wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, hast du dich mit den Erwachsenen abgesprochen." Nach dieser Feststellung warf Hermine den vier Erwachsenen einen tödlichen Blick zu.

• „Wie meinst du das, Mine?", fragte Ron, der mal wieder nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie die Sache abgelaufen war.

• „Du begreifst mal wieder gar nichts." stellte seine Schwester fest und an ihre Eltern gewandt:

• „Wie konntet ihr so etwas vor uns geheim halten!"

• „Das ist ganz einfach," erklärte Arthur, „Harry hat uns gebeten euch nichts davon zu erzählen, weil er euch überraschen wollte und wir haben mitgespielt. Außerdem wart ihr ja bis heute morgen noch im Krankenhaus und wir sollten euch nicht unnötig aufregen."

• „Ach, Harry hat euch gebeten, einfach so! Und wenn wir mal um was bitten, dann gibt es immer gleich Theater." Ginny setzte einen Schmollmund auf und wandte sich wieder den Anderen zu.

Nachdem das geklärt war, setzte Hermine ihre Schlussfolgerungen fort:  
• „Also wie gesagt, abgesprochen habt ihr euch, aber die Zauber waren doch von dir Harry, oder? Das bedeutet aber, da du noch nicht volljährig bist, wird es eine Menge Ärger geben."

Ron und Ginny blickten verwirrt zwischen Hermine und Harry hin und her, sie hatten selber alle möglichen Fragen im Kopf, aber an so etwas hatte keiner von ihnen gedacht. Doch so war eben Hermine, zuerst die sachlichen Fakten, dann alles Andere und sie hatte wie meistens Recht.

Jetzt waren drei Augenpaare auf Harry gerichtet und dieser musste erst einmal lachen.

• „Ihr solltet eure Gesichter sehen. Ich kann euch versichern, es wird keinen Ärger geben. Bereits zu Beginn der Ferien habe ich vom Ministerium eine Sondergenehmigung erhalten und darf auch vor meinem 17. Geburtstag zaubern."

• „Davon hast du nicht ein Wort angedeutet", schmollte jetzt Hermine.

• „Wenn ich dir etwas angedeutet hätte, dann wäre die klügste junge Hexe mir bestimmt bald auf die Schliche gekommen und es wäre keine Überraschung mehr geworden.", konterte Harry, während Hermine rosa anlief. „Nun erzählt ihr aber mal, seid ihr wieder in Ordnung?"

• „Jetzt esst erst einmal eine Kleinigkeit!", mischte sich Molly ein. „Ihr könnt noch den ganzen Nachmittag erzählen."

Das Thema Essen brachte zumindest Ron zunächst zum Schweigen, während Hermine und Ginny tuschelten und dabei zu Harry blickte.

Filipulla hatte das ganze Geschehen von der Treppe aus beobachtet und auch sie war vor Schreck wie versteinert gewesen. Zwar hatte Harry etwas von einer Überraschung erzählt aber das es so ablaufen würde, auf die Idee war sie beim besten Willen nicht gekommen. Sie fühlte sich seltsam, als sie die herzliche Begrüßung beobachtete, doch jetzt, nachdem sich alle wieder entspannten und die Begrüßung hinter sich gebracht hatten, kam sie herunter und blickte neugierig in die fröhliche Runde.

Sie begrüßte freundliche die Anwesenden und kam so auch zu Harry, den sie wie zuvor schon Tonks mit einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßte. Eigentlich war nichts Besonderes dabei, es war einfach Filis Art, sie begrüßte Tonks ja genau in der gleichen Weise. Dann setzte sie sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

Harry, der eben noch mit Arthur und Molly geflüstert hatte, waren die Reaktionen seiner Freude entgangen. Ron hatte mit offenen Mund die Szene beobachtet und blickte jetzt fasziniert auf die hübsche junge Frau mit den schwarzen Haaren. Als sie Harry wie selbstverständlich auf die Wange geküsst hatte, wäre er fast erstarrt, während diese Geste von Ginny mit einem tödlichen Blick der Verachtung gewürdigt wurde. Im Anschluss drehte sich Ginny demonstrativ zur Seite und tuschelte weiter mit Hermine.

Nachdem alle etwas Tee getrunken hatten und Ron noch immer sehnsüchtig den Nachschlag erwartet, denn Molly's Essen war einfach nun mal unschlagbar, wollte nun auch er ein paar Neuigkeiten loswerden.

Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte stand Harry auf.  
"Entschuldige Ron, aber ich denke ich bin euch eine Menge Erklärungen schuldig aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Zunächst würde ich euch alle bitten mir zu folgen, ich habe da noch eine Überraschung, die besonders dir Ron gut gefallen wird."

Diesmal schauten auch Tonks und Remus überrascht und als auf den fragenden Blick von Tonks auch Fili nur mit den Schultern zuckte, standen alle auf und folgten gespannt Harry. Sie folgten der Treppe, doch zur Verwunderung aller führte er sie über die Balustrade auf eine Wand zu. Nach einem Druck auf ein bestimmtes Ornament erschien eine große Tür, die alle verwundert betrachteten.

• „Nun steht nicht wie angewurzelt hier herum und kommt endlich weiter.", lachte er, nach einem Blick in die überraschten Gesichter und langsam folgte ihm die ganze Gruppe in den kleinen Salon.

Hier stand eine reich gedeckte Tafel und wie Harry vermutet hatte, begannen Rons Augen unwillkürlich zu strahlen.

• „Nachdem ich euch so einen Empfang bereitet habe, dachte ich mir, dass einen schönes Essen auf den ersten Schreck das passenstet wäre. Bevor jemand fragt, ich habe dieses Zimmer zufällig entdeckt und einige kleine Sanierungsarbeiten durchgeführt. Die Kellerküche erschien mir schon immer ein wenig zu düster, um dort zu essen. Gefällt es euch?"

Während Ron schon in Gedanken durchging, was er zuerst essen wollte, bestaunten die Mädchen das hübsche Zimmer. Die Erwachsenen standen an den großen Fenstern und blickten auf die Straße.

• „Hier hätten wir einen besseren Überblick bei dem Angriff gehabt", stellte schließlich Remus fest. „Warum hast du uns das Zimmer nicht schon früher gezeigt?"

Harry trat heran und erklärte:  
• „Einerseits wollte ich diesen Teil so lange wie möglich geheim halten und es war ja auch nicht notwendig."

Hermine hatte zufällig das Wort Angriff gehört, als ihr etwas einfiel:

• „Von was für einem Angriff redet ihr? Ich habe gestern in den Nachrichten gehört, dass es in einem Vorort von London eine unerklärliche Explosion gegeben hat."

• „Einige Todesser haben erfolglos unser Versteck gesucht, die Explosion war eine Ablenkung."

• „Ach na dann." Doch Harry kannte Hermine lange genug, um die Spur Misstrauen, die in der Stimme mitschwang herauszuhören.

• „Können wir nicht endlich Essen?"; medete sich Ron, der davon nichts mitbekommen hatte.

Molly unterstützte diese Idee, „Ron hat Recht, ihr habt nachher noch genügend Zeit zu erzählen."

Erst jetzt warf auch Harry einen Blick auf die reich gedeckte Tafel. Die Auswahl machte durchaus Hogwarts Konkurrenz. Die beiden Hauselfen schien trotz allem einen Schwäche für alles was mit Früchten zu tun hatte, zu haben. Selbst in den Beilagen der Hauptgerichte waren Früchte zu finden. Beim Nachtisch gab es Fruchtsalate, Fruchtcreme, Fruchtjogurt und die unterschiedlichsten frischen Früchte. In vielen kleinen Kehraffen gab es Fruchtsäfte. Natürlich fehlte auch die Fruchtsuppe nicht und in Gedanken bedankte sich Harry bereits jetzt bei den Elfen. Er wollte sich gerade setzten, als von unten eine Stimme durch das Haus hallte.

• „Wo seit ihr denn alle?"

Harry ging zur Tür, „Hallo Moody, einfach die Treppe hoch, wir warten alle nur noch auf dich. Polternd kam Alastor die Treppe heraufgestapft und schaute überrascht auf die neue Tür.

• „Hallo Harry, die Tür hast du mir wohl beim letzten Mal vergessen zu zeigen."

• „Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber diese Tür kenne ich auch erst seit gestern Abend", entgegnete Harry und führte Mad Eye zu den Anderen.

Als endlich alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, begann ein wahres Festmahl. Alle lobten die ausgefallenen Gerichte und wussten schon gar nicht mehr, was sie noch alles probieren konnte, so voll waren inzwischen die Bäuche.

Nach einiger Zeit kamen die Gespräche wieder auf die letzten Tage und für Ron war das ein Stichwort, seine unterbrochene Erzählung fortzusetzen. Seltsamer Weise begannen Ron's Augen fast so stark zu funkeln als er an Harry gewandt zu erzählen begann, wie vorhin beim Anblick des Essens:  
• „Du hättest bei der Verteidigung des Fuchsbaus dabei sein sollen. Es müssen hunderte Todesser gewesen sein und wir haben uns dennoch nicht unterkriegen lassen. Sie haben es nicht einmal geschafft, den Fuchsbau zu betreten!"

• „Übertreib nicht so! Du tust ja gerade so, als wärst du der einzige Verteidiger gewesen." fauchte Ginny dazwischen, um sich aber im nächsten Augenblick sofort wieder von Harry abzuwenden.

• „Ich habe ja auch nicht behauptet, dass ich es allein gewesen wäre."  
Ron schwelgte noch eine ganze Weile im Kampfbericht, zumindest insofern es das Essen in seinem Mund zuließ und man hätte wirklich glauben können, er hätte den Kampf allein geführt.

Schließlich konnte sich Harry ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen.

• „Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", beschwerte sich Ron.

• „Es wundert mich nur, dass du bewusstlos mit Ginny und Gabrielle in deinem Zimmer gelegen hast."

Ron verstummte und auch Ginny blickte verwundert auf Harry.

Remus hatte genau wie Mad Eye bisher die Geschichte von Ron schmunzelnd verfolgt, doch jetzt erklärte er:  
• „ Der Angriff auf den Fuchsbau war als Ablenkungsmanöver gedacht. Das eigentliche Ziel war Harry im Ligusterweg. Harry musste sich tatsächlich allein verteidigen, bevor er sich und seine Verwandten in Sicherheit gebracht hat. Dann ist er bei uns zusammen mit McGonagall aufgetaucht und hat die meisten Verwundeten vom Fuchsbau ins St. Mungo gebracht, euch Beide inklusive."

Am Tisch herrschte mit einem Schlag absolute Ruhe, Ron hatte sogar aufgehört zu essen und die Jugendlichen blickten ungläubig von Remus auf Harry.

• „Das war ein Scherz, dass kann unmöglich ihr Ernst sein!", zweifelte zunächst Hermine

• „Mein voller Ernst, Hermine und wer weis ob es ohne Harry so glimpflich abgelaufen wäre."

• „Du hast uns sogar schon gesehen und gerettet und auch das hat uns Keiner erzählt.", flüsterte Ginny und ihre Augen hatten einen feuchten Glanz bekommen.

Harry war das nicht entgangen und dieser traurige Blick schmerzte ihn mehr als irgendwelche Verletzungen der letzten Tage. Betrübt dachte er an den letzten Tag im Krankenhaus. Wie gern wäre er in das Krankenzimmer zu seinen Freunde gegangen.

Unterdessen hatte Hermine einen Augenblick nachgedacht,  
• „du darfst Zaubern aber wie hast du die Leute ins St. Mungo gebracht oder deine Verwandten gerettet?"

• „Das hatte ich doch ganz vergessen, ich habe vom Ministerium ebenfalls angeboten bekommen, die Apparierprüfung früher abzulegen."

• „Boah!" staunte Ron, „und wann machst du die Prüfung?"

• „Man Ron!" stellte Ginny jetzt fest „Denkst du Harry würde Apparieren, wenn er die Prüfung nicht schon bestanden hätte!"

• „Ginny hat Recht Ron, ich habe die Prüfung und die Zusatzprüfungen bereits bestanden."

Bei diesen Worten blickte Hermine auf und musterte Harry.

• „Ich dachte wir machen die Prüfung dieses Jahr gemeinsam.", entgegnete Ron enttäuscht.

• „Nun fangt bloß nicht an zu streiten, ich habe die Prüfung auch noch nicht gemacht, wir können es ja gemeinsam machen", entgegnete Hermine, „aber nun lass Harry endlich weiter erzählen."

• „Mein Prüfer hat mir ein gewisses Talent bescheinigt und so habe ich die Prüfung auch problemlos bestanden."

• „Du sagtest etwas von Zusatzprüfungen?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

• „Es gibt eine Zusatzprüfung für Apparieren zu einem unbekannten Ziel. Dabei ist es zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall gekommen und ich habe sozusagen Filipulla kennen gelernt."

• „Untertreib nicht so", mischte sie sich jetzt ein. „Du kannst ruhig erzählen, dass du mich gerettet hast."

• „Jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr, ich denke du warst zur Prüfung", rätselte Ron.

• „Es ist so", versuchte Harry zu erklären. „Voldemort hat von der Prüfung erfahren und Fili wurde überfallen. Als ich dort ankam war sie bereist bewusstlos und es dauerte nicht lange bis die ersten Todesser mich angriffen. Nach einem kurzen Geplänkel habe ich mir Fili gegriffen und bin mit ihr zurück appariert.  
Das Seite an Seite Apparieren wäre eine weitere Prüfung gewesen und so wurde mir gleich alles anerkannt. Ich kann ohne große Mühe Seite-an-Seite Apparieren und so habe ich die Leute ins St. Mungo gebracht."

• „Aber man kann nicht so problemlos und oft hintereinander Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren.", stellte Hermine fest.

• „Nun Hermine, das versuch mal Harry zu erklären!" erwiderte Moody, „am besten dann, wenn er mit mehreren Leuten gerade verschwunden ist."

Hermine starrte Mad Eye an, als hätte er soeben etwas unfassbares gesagt.  
• „Wie meinen sie das Mr. Moody, man kann nicht mit mehreren Leuten gleichzeitig apparieren, das steht in keinem Buch."

Der alte Exauror lächelte freundlich zu Hermine hinüber.  
• „In Büchern mag das sicher nicht stehen aber vielleicht sollte Harry das selber erzählen und Hermine, lass bitte das ‚Mr.' weg."

Auch wenn die anderen fasziniert von dieser Tatsache waren, war Hermine völlig aus dem Häuschen. Sie drängte Harry förmlich jede Einzelheit zu berichten. Als Harry dann auf das Buch und die Stufen des Apparierens zu sprechen kam, konnte man ihr ansehen, dass sie am liebsten sofort in das Buch geschaut hätte. Schließlich lies sie sich dann aber auf den nächsten Tag vertrösten. So verging die Zeit wie im Fluge, doch die Freunde wurden es nicht Müde neue Fragen zu stellen.


	21. Chapter 20

**20. Streitigkeiten, Zwischenfälle und Erklärungsversuche**

**_Streit _**

Es war fast Mitternacht, als Molly das Wort übernahm und festlegte, dass es nun langsam Zeit für die Betten wäre. Zeit wäre morgen und in den nächsten Tagen bestimmt noch mehr als genug, um über alles zu reden.

So verabschiedeten sich Mad Eye, Tonks und Remus und Molly dirigierte bereits die Anderen nach unten ihre Sachen zu holen. In der Zwischenzeit war Fili an Harry herangetreten und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser schaute sie darauf skeptisch an und blieb unentschlossen im Raum stehen. Ginny hatte Hermine hinter sich hergezogen und war bereits in der Eingangshalle bei ihren Sachen, während Ron vom Flur aus, alles neugierig beobachtet. Molly war stehen geblieben und schien zu ahnen worum es ging.  
„Ms. Tesla, sie haben doch sicher im Zimmer der Mädchen geschlafen."

„Ja Mrs. Weasley, bisher eigentlich schon. Aber jetzt wo die Mädchen wieder hier sind, gibt es nur zwei Betten."

„Um das dritte Bett kümmere ich mich", mischte Harry sich ein, froh das Molly ihm aus der Klemme geholfen hatte.

Fili ging zusammen mit Molly nach unten, um noch beim Auspacken zu helfen, während Harry zu seinem Zimmer ging. Ron hatte auf dem Gang auf ihn gewartet und so betraten jetzt beide gemeinsam das Zimmer. Überrascht blieb Ron stehen:  
„Ist das für mich?", und dabei deutete er auf die Kartons und Tüten auf seinem Bett.

„Oh, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Nein Ron, die Sachen gehören Fili."

Verwirrt schaute Ron seinen Freund an:  
„Das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso liegen die dann hier?"

„Es gab in der letzten Nacht einen kleinen Zwischenfall im Mädchenzimmer, deshalb haben wir die Sachen erst einmal hierher gebracht und sie hat hier geschlafen."

Jetzt starrte Ron Harry schon beinahe panisch an:  
„Diese Filipulla hat mit dir hier geschlafen. Was denn überhaupt für ein Zwischenfall?"

„Man könnte sagen, das Zimmer hat ein wenig gelitten und war nicht mehr besonders wohnlich und alles Andere ist Fili's Privatangelegenheit. Was soll überhaupt die ganze Aufregung?"

„Dir hat sie es ja wohl auch gesagt", brauste Ron jetzt auf, „da kannst du es mir doch auch erzählen."

„Nun reg dich mal wieder ab, sie hat es mir anvertraut aber nicht damit ich es gleich weiter erzähle."

„Sie hat es **DIR** also anvertraut - was läuft denn so zwischen euch Beiden?"

Harry konnte überhaupt nicht verstehen, was Ron eigentlich von ihm wollte. Dieser starrte ihn mit düsterer Miene an und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. In diesem Moment klopfte es und Hermine kam herein.

„Was ist denn bei euch los?", fragte sie und blickte zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Schließlich fuhr sie an Harry gewandt fort: „Mrs. Weasley hat gesagt, du wolltest dich um ein drittes Bett kümmern. Außerdem wollte ich gern wissen, wann ihr das Zimmer renoviert habt."

Hermine hatte die angespannte Situation bemerkt und sie kannte Ron. Eigentlich kannte sie auch Harry, aber dieser war heute irgendwie anders. Er hatte sich in den wenigen Wochen irgendwie verändert. Jedenfalls hatte sie beschlossen, die Situation einfach zu ignorieren in der Hoffnung, dass sich so alles wieder entspannte.

Dankbar für die Hilfe, betrachtete Harry die Diskussion ebenfalls als beendet und folgte Hermine in das Nebenzimmer. Ginny saß auf dem Bett und kramte in ihrem Koffer ohne die Beiden weiter zu beachten.

Traurig schaute Harry zu Ginny und schüttelte den Kopf. Was war nur mit seinen Freunden los?

„Wir sollten das Bett auf diese Seite zu meinem stellen. Wie willst du das überhaupt machen? Ich kenne keinen Zauber, der ein Bett erschafft."

„Ich auch nicht Hermine", schmunzelte Harry und zog den Zauberstab von James hervor. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen erschien zu Hermines Staunen aus dem Nichts ein Bett. Auch Ginny hatte heimlich beobachtet, was Harry machte und war genauso beeindruck, als plötzlich das Bett erschien. Trotzdem tat sie weiter so, als würde sie von dem Ganzen nichts mitbekommen.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", drängte Hermine.

„Das kann ich dir nicht wirklich sagen, Es ist so was, wie in den Gedanken erschaffen und dann real werden lassen. Zunächst waren es nur Illusionen aber jetzt schaffe ich auch richtige Dinge."

„Ich glaub es nicht, in der Schule stellst du dich manchmal an und jetzt lernst du in einigen Wochen Dinge, die Andere nie schaffen.

„Ja, Harry hat eine ganze Menge Dinge kennen gelernt in den letzten Wochen." meldete sich plötzlich eine Stimme vom Bett.

„Und die verrät er auch seinen Freunden nicht", fügte Ron hinzu, der in der Zwischenzeit auch hier war und zwar staunend doch auch mit einem Teil Neid Harry's Zauber beobachtet hatte.

„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?" entgegnete Harry ärgerlich.

„Ich war ja noch gar nicht fertig."

„Aber ich schon und damit sollten wir es auch belassen. Tut mir Leid Hermine, gute Nacht." und ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand Harry völlig lautlos von einer Sekunde auf die Andere und ließ die Drei zurück. Ungläubig starrten die jetzt auf die Stelle, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte und für eine Weile blickten sie sich stumm an.

Hermine war die Erste, die wieder etwas sagte:  
„Da haben wir ja einen tollen Ausklang für den heutigen Tag hin bekommen. Könnt ihr Zwei mir mal sagen, was das jetzt bedeuten sollte? Da sehen wir uns nach Wochen endlich wieder und sind bereits am gleichen Abend zerstritten."

„Na und, er hat sich doch sowieso kaum um uns gekümmert, bestimmt ist er direkt zu seiner neuen Freundin verschwunden.", schnaubte Ron „um mit ihr ein paar Privatsachen zu bereden."

Verständnislos schaute Hermine auf Ron:  
„Sag mal spinnst du dir irgendwas zusammen, verratet mir lieber, wie Harry das überhaupt gemacht hat."

„Er hat doch gesagt, er war zur Apparierprüfung, also?"

„Du weißt aber schon, dass man hier genauso wenig wie in Hogwarts apparieren kann und hast du ein Appariergeräusch gehört?"

Bevor jedoch auch zu diesem Punkt ein Streit ausbrach, klopfte es und Molly gefolgt von Filipulla traten ein. Verwundert blickte sie in die ernsten Gesichter und dann auf die neuen Wandfarben.

„Nanu, davon hat Harry gar nichts erzählt aber es ist wirklich schön geworden. Warum macht ihr so ernste Gesichter und wo ist eigentlich Harry."

Die Jugendlichen hoben einheitlich die Schultern und blickten zu ihren Füßen um den vorwurfsvollen Blicken von Mrs. Weasley zu entgehen.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was ist hier los!" und diesmal klang der Tonfall schon wesentlich drohender.

Schließlich murmelte Ron: „ach eigentlich gar nichts, wir hatten eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit." Molly's Gesicht hatte inzwischen einen sehr bedrohlichen Farbton angenommen als sie ihre Frage wiederholte: „und wo ist Harry."

„Wir wissen es nicht Mrs. Weasley", antwortete Hermine. „Harry wollte nicht mehr streiten, hat sich bei mir entschuldigt und ist vor unseren Augen verschwunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er das gemacht hat oder wohin er verschwunden ist."

Bei den letzten Worten schluchzte sie fast und deutlich war der feuchte Schimmer in ihren Augen zu erkennen.

„Keine Sorge Hermine", versuchte Molly sie zu beruhigen, „ich habe da so eine Ahnung und in letzter Zeit hat Harry nicht mehr so überstürzt gehandelt wie früher. Aber ihr beiden, Ron und Ginny, solltet euch schämen. Ich will nur hoffen, dass Harry wirklich so vernünftig ist, wie ich glaube. Ohne Harry wärt ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch im Krankenhaus.", und je länger Molly redete, desto wütender wurde sie.

„Dad hätte uns genauso ins Krankenhaus gebracht!", entgegnete Ginny trotzig und Ron stimmte eifrig zu.

Molly's Tonfall klang plötzlich nicht mehr ärgerlich sondern traurig und müde.  
„Ihr haltet euch wohl für besonders schlau. Obwohl ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin, ob Remus und Arthur überhaupt dazu in der Lage gewesen wären, annähernd zwanzig Leute ins St Mungo zu bringen, geht es auch gar nicht darum, sondern um das, was er im Krankenhaus für euch getan hat."

Ginny und Ron wagten kaum noch zu atmen und schauten irritiert auf ihre Mutter.

„Ihr Beiden und Gabrielle wart die Letzen, die noch ohne Bewusstsein im Bett gelegen haben und die Heiler konnten nicht sagen woran es liegen würde. Meister Mingus hat dann Harry um Hilfe gebeten und erst danach ist es euch wieder besser gegangen.

Hermine, die zwischenzeitlich ein Stück Abstand genommen hatte, kam neugierig näher.

„Meister Mingus, der oberste Heiler des St. Mungo? Woher kennt er denn Harry und wieso bittet er ihn um Hilfe?"

„Das solltet ihr Harry selber fragen und jetzt ab in eure Betten, denkt darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe." Dann drehte sie sich um und wollte gehen, als ihr Blick auf Filipulla fiel, die noch immer in der Tür stand und stumm die Szene verfolgt hatte.

„Tut mir schrecklich Leid Ms. Tesla, jetzt hatte ich sie doch glatt vergessen. Ich schäme mich, dass sie sich das mit anhören mussten. Kommen sie endlich herein, wie ich sehe hat Harry ja glücklicher Weise noch das Bett aufgestellt."

„Mrs. Weasley, bitte nennen sie mich doch bitte einfach nur Fili, schließlich bin ich kaum älter als die Anderen und wie kommen sie darauf, dass sie sich schämen müssten, Streit gibt es doch in jeder Familie mal." Molly verabschiedete sich und ließ die Jugendlichen zurück.

Ein wenig seltsam fühlte sich Filipulla jetzt schon, wo sie mitten im Raum stand und von den drei Anderen angestarrt wurde und wieder war es Hermine, die das Schweigen brach.  
„Nun steh doch nicht so mitten im Zimmer, wir beißen nicht. Zumindest hoffe ich das!", fügte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Ron und Ginny hinzu.

Fili ging zu dem freien Bett und setzte sich.  
„Ihr seit also die besten Freund von Harry."

„Genau so ist es!", erwiderte Ron in einem eisigen Tonfall.

„Und wieso streitet ihr euch dann gleich beim Wiedersehen?" konterte sie und schaute Ron mit einem Blick an, der ihm einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken trieb.

„Das geht dich wohl kaum etwas an!"

„Ron, jetzt reicht es aber wirklich," fuhr Hermine dazwischen. „Im Übrigen ist das das Mädchenzimmer, also verzieh dich für heute."

Bestürzt starrte Ron auf Hermine und dann zu Ginny, die ihn aber nicht ansah. „Aber, ich ..."

„Kein Aber, raus hier!", kam es bestimmt von Hermine und wenn auch widerwillig trat Ron den Rückzug an.  
„Na dann gute Nacht.", war das letzte was er mürrisch von sich gab.

„Gute Nacht!"

„Danke, aber das war nicht nötig." sagte Filipulla leise.

„Ron ist manchmal unmöglich aber heute ist er ein echter Idiot.", stellte Hermine fest. „Aber sag mal, verrätst du uns, wie du Harry kennen gelernt hast?"

„Gern, doch das könnte ein wenig länger dauern."

„Also ich bin noch nicht sonderlich müde, Ginny wie sieht es mit dir aus?"

Nun blieb dieser nichts Anderes übrig als zu antworten, sie konnte sich ja nicht plötzlich taub stellen. Außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass es sie schon irgendwie interessierte.  
„Geht so, ich würde auch gern noch etwas erfahren."

Filipulla machte es sich bequem und begann zu erzählen:

„Eigentlich war es ein echter Zufall, dass er mich getroffen hat. Ich habe einen Kollegen vertreten und bei Harry's Apparierprüfung auf einer Lichtung auf ihn gewartet. Was dann geschah, weiß ich auch nur von Hörensagen. Ich wurde überfallen und als Harry auf der Lichtung erschien, war ich bereits bewusstlos. Dieser hat sich wohl einen kurzen Kampf mit den Todessern geliefert und mich dann kurzer Hand zurück ins Ministerium gebracht. So ist er auch gleich zu seinem nächsten Testergebnis gekommen."

„Also hat Harry dich sozusagen gerettet", stellte Hermine fest, „etwas, was du dann mit einigen von uns gemeinsam hast."

Fili nickte und fuhr dann fort:  
"Genau er hat mich gerettet, obwohl er mich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst ein einziges Mal gesehen hatte."

„Harry kann es einfach nicht lassen den Helden zu spielen.", warf Ginny mit einem eigenwilligen Unterton ein.

„Bisher hat dir das auch nicht geschadet!", konterte Hermine und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick. Schließlich fuhr Filipulla fort:

„Im St. Mungo habe ich dann das erste Mal davon erfahren und einige Tage später haben mich Tonks und Harry gemeinsam besucht. An dem Abend ist er noch mal da gewesen, weil er einen Verdacht mit der Gedächtnisblockade hatte.

Als dann beschlossen wurde, den Fluch zu brechen, ist Harry als Vertrauter da geblieben."

Hermine stutzte: „Als Vertrauter? Aber du kanntest Harry doch gar nicht weiter!"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber in der kurzen Zeit, in der wir uns unterhalten haben, hatte ich das Gefühl, wenn man Harry in die Augen sieht, dann weiß man einfach, dass man ihm vertrauen kann." Die beiden Anderen schauten sie seltsam an.

„Jedenfalls ist dabei etwas schief gegangen und Harry hat einen Fluch abbekommen. Zum Glück ist ihm nichts weiter passiert. Von der nächsten Sache, weiß ich wieder nur, was die Anderen mir erzählt haben. Letzten Mittwoch hat Harry nach der Testamentseröffnung zufällig erfahren, dass ich entführt werden sollte und kam zusammen mit Meister Mingus nur kurz vor einem Mr. Malfoy und einem anderen Mann in meinem Zimmer an. Harry hat es gerade noch geschafft seinen Tarnumhang über uns zu werfen und Meister Mingus hat erklärt, ich wäre verlegt worden. Im Anschluss hat Harry mich hierher gebracht."

„Dann bist du schon seit letzten Mittwoch hier?", kam es von Ginny. „und ist Harry etwa auch seit Donnerstag hier!"

Fili war der scharfe Tonfall durchaus aufgefallen.  
"Nein, Harry kam erst am Abend nach dem Überfall hierher und Freitag waren wir dann in Hogwarts, weil ich wegen einer Anhörung dort sein sollte. Nach der Anhörung sollte mich ein Spezialist untersuchen, der sich im Nachhinein als Verräter herausstellte und es gab einen Zwischenfall, bei dem ein mächtiger Zauber ausgelöst wurde, der das ganze Zimmer in Eis verwandelt hat. Wie ich dann erfahren habe, hat Harry mich wieder belebt und sich dabei fast übernommen. So mussten wir die Nacht im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts verbringen."

Die beiden anderen Mädchen hatten den letzten Ausführungen staunend gelauscht. Schließlich fragte Hermine:  
"Wie hat Harry dich wieder belebt?"

Fili überlegte einen Augenblick, „das kann ich selber nicht genau sagen, es wäre besser ihr fragt ihn selber." Bei den letzten Worten konnte sie sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen. „Ich muss zugeben, ich bin doch ein wenig müde, was haltet ihr davon den Rest morgen zu bereden, dann ist sicher auch Harry wieder dabei."

Obwohl Hermine zu gern mehr darüber erfahren hätte stimmte sie wegen der fortgeschrittenen Zeit zu und auch Ginny hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden. So kehrte wenig später Ruhe in das Zimmer der Mädchen ein.

_Gleichzeitig in einem anderen Teil des Hause_

Traurig tauchte Harry in dem kleinen Zimmer wieder auf, in das er am Morgen einige Sachen gebracht hatte. Er setzte sich auf's Bett und grübelte über seine Freunde. Ron war manchmal seltsam gewesen und Harry wusste auch, dass es seinen Freund ärgerte, dass er selbst so oft im Mittelpunkt stand. Aber mit dem, was vorhin abgelaufen war, hatte das alles nichts zu tun. Auch Ginny benahm sich anders, als er es erwartet hatte. Harry hatte sie vermisst und auch wenn sie sich offiziell getrennt hatten, hatte er sich wahnsinnig auf das Wiedersehen gefreut. Wehmütig dachte er dabei an das Gefühl, welches er bei ihrem Anblick im Krankenhaus empfunden hatte. Doch Ginny ignorierte ihn förmlich seit sie sich wieder gesehen hatten. Vorhin im Zimmer der Mädchen hatte sie getan, als wäre Harry Luft. Und irgendwie schien sich alles um seine neue Freundin Filipulla zu drehen, war Ginny womöglich eifersüchtig? Dazu gab es doch keinen Grund oder doch? Fili und er waren doch nur Freunde, wobei wenn er so darüber nachdachte, ein wenig anders war das schon. Eine Freundin war Hermine, aber Fili? Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er an diesem Punkt nicht weiter wusste. Es machte in irgendwie unglaublich traurig, dass Ginny ihm so wenig Beachtung schenkte und genauso ärgerte er sich über das Verhalten von Ron. Diesem würde es sicher auch nicht gefallen, wenn Harry Privatsachen von Ron mit Anderen besprach.

Nachdenklich griff Harry nach einem der Bücher, die neben ihm auf dem Bett lagen. Er wollte auf andere Gedanken kommen und müde war er im Augenblick auch nicht mehr. Ziellos blätterte er bis zu einem Kapitel mit dem Titel Zauberer und Magier

Interessiert befasste sich Harry mit diesem Teil und langsam wurden ihm einige Dinge klar. Die Zauber, wie z.B. das Bett oder die Mauer, waren Zauber, die eher einem Magier zuzuordnen waren. Genau genommen waren alle Magier auch Zauberer, ein wesentlicher Unterschied war dabei allerdings, das Magier Magie ausübten, ohne Zaubersprüche zu verwenden oder einen Stab dafür benötigten. Nur für mächtige und kraftvolle Beschwörungen gab es komplexe Beschwörungen, für die dann auch Stäbe zu Hilfe genommen wurden. Diese Stäbe, so hieß es in diesem Buch, waren nicht wie die Zauberstäbe, die man heute kannte, sondern oft annährend so groß, wie der Magier selber und dienten gleichzeitig auch als Schlagwaffen.

Ein leises Räuspern ließ ihn aufschauen und sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Hauselfen, die verwundert im Zimmer standen.

„Entschuldigen sie Sir, wir wundern uns nur, dass sie plötzlich hier oben sind, wo doch ihre Freunde im Haus sind. Können wir etwas für sie tun?"

„Keine Sorge, ich brauchte einfach etwas Ruhe. Allerdings bin ich auch noch nicht müde, wärt ihr so nett, mir ein Tasse Tee zu bringen?"

Sofort war Plunk verschwunden und nur Sekunden später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee zurück. Ein angenehmer, aromatischer Duft verbreitete sich im ganzen Raum und Harry bedankte sich. Währendessen kam Sir Francis ebenfalls hereingeschwebt. Die Hauselfen wünschten eine Gute Nacht und ließen Harry und den Hausgeist allein.

„Hallo Harry, dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier irgendwo finden würde und hörte euch draußen sprechen. Da wollte ich noch mal nach dir sehen. Mrs. Weasley hat mich gesucht und sich nach dir erkundigt, in der Hoffnung, dass du keine Dummheiten machst. Ich konnte sie beruhigen und habe ihr gesagt, dass du im Haus bist. Es gab einen Streit habe ich gehört?"

„Irgendwie schon, obwohl ich nicht einmal sagen kann, was genau der Grund dafür ist. Fili's Sachen standen noch in unserem Zimmer, als ich mit Ron ankam und er hat sich gleich darüber aufgeregt. Weil ich ihm nicht alles über den Zwischenfall letzte Nacht erzählen wollte, hat er angefangen zu diskutieren. Zum Glück kam dann Hermine dazu, doch als ich dann im Nachbarzimmer das Bett für Filipulla aufgestellt habe, ging es weiter. Da hatte ich dann die Nase voll und bin direkt hierher verschwunden."

„Verstehe schon, ich glaube, wenn dein Freund eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hat, sehen viele Dinge schon wieder ganz anders aus und du kannst bestimmt noch mal vernünftig in Ruhe mit ihm reden."

Harry hoffte sehr, dass der Hausgeist mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Nur ungern dachte er an sein viertes Jahr in Hogwarts zurück, wo er und Ron tagelang nicht mehr miteinander sprachen. Aber auch damals, hatten sie sich schließlich wieder zusammengerauft, auch wenn es nötig war, dass Harry vorher fast von einem Drachen gegrillt wurde. In der Hoffnung, dass so etwas diesmal nicht notwendig sein würde, schob er die düsteren Gedanken zunächst bei Seite.

„Francis, hast du gewusst, dass es einen Unterschied zwischen Zauberern und Magiern gibt."

Verwundert blickte ihn der alte Geist an:  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf so etwas. Ich habe mal davon gehört aber mich nie weiter darum gekümmert."

Harry erzählte, was er aus dem Buch erfahren hatte und Sir Francis hörte gespannt zu. Anschließend sagte er:  
"Das ist wirklich interessant, ich kannte vor Jahren einen alten Zauberer, der nach deiner Beschreibung wohl ein Magier gewesen sein muss. Denn das Auffälligste an ihm war, ein wundervoller großer Stab mit einem grünen Kristall an der Spitze. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er damit gezaubert hat aber nachdem was du sagtest."

Sie diskutierten noch eine ganze Weile über Möglichkeiten und Harry fragte nach jedem kleinen Detail, was Sir Francis noch zu dem alten Magier sagen konnte, so dass es fast zwei Uhr am Morgen war und der Geist empfahl, dass Harry versuchen sollte, wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Also verabschiedeten sie sich und tatsächlich war Harry wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen.

_Zu später Stunde in einem anderen Teil des Landes_

Der Wind jagte dunkle Wolkenfetzen über den azurblauen Nachthimmel und verdeckte so immer wieder den Mond, dessen silbriges Licht die Umgebung zumindest zeitweise erhellte. Das diffuse Licht machte alles aber nur noch unheimlicher. Dichte Nebelbänke die träge über die feuchten Wiesen schwebten verstärkten die Wirkung.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht, als eine untersetzte Gestalt sich langsam einem großen, abgelegenen Anwesen nährte. Eine hohe, dunkle Mauer verwehrte jedweden Blick auf das Grundstück. Die vermummte Gestalt war stehen geblieben und lauschte in die Nacht, als würde er Jemanden oder Etwas erwarten.

Eine große Schlange kam lautlos aus dem feuchten, hohen Gras zum Vorschein und verharrte bewegungslos einige Meter von ihm entfernt.

Die Gestalt hatte inzwischen die Kapuze abgestreift und im schummrigen Mondlicht kam das rundliche Gesicht von Peter Pettigrew alias Wurmschwanz zum Vorschein.

„Ich hasse es bei den Malfoys wie ein Bettler aufzutauchen", murmelte er vor sich hin. Dabei warf er einen abwägenden Blick zu dem hell beleuchteten Tor, wandte sich dann aber in die andere Richtung und folgte der Mauer in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Wenig später bahnte er sich einen Weg durchs Gestrüpp und stachelige Zweige, bis er schließlich vor einem kleinen Tor stand. Peter zog seinen Zauberstab hervor, murmelte einige Worte und mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete sich das Tor. So gelangte er in den abgelegenen Teil eines großen Gartens, an dessen anderen Ende, eine prächtige Villa kühl und unnahbar in den Abendhimmel ragte.

Für Leute im Garten, durch eine Hecke verdeckt, führte ein schmaler Pfad in Richtung Villa.

Pettigrew ging langsam weiter, an einigen Stellen gab es schmale Lücken in der Hecke, die einen Blick in den prächtigen Garten gewährten. Auch jetzt waren die akkurat geschnittenen Beeteinfassungen und Formgehölze zu erkennen, während der schneeweiße Marmorkies, der die Wege bedeckte, im fahlen Mondlicht einen kühlen Glanz verbreitete. Bedrohlich und düster standen große Figuren aus schwarzem Marmor an den Wegen, als würden sie über den Garten wachen. Der Garten spiegelte deutlich den Reichtum der hier lebenden Familie wieder.

Endlich erreichte Peter einen kleinen Bediensteteneingang der Villa und betätigte den eisernen Türklopfer. Dumpf hallte das Geräusch durch die Stille der Nacht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die schwere Holztür langsam öffnete und eine in Lumpen gehüllte Hauselfe erschien. „Sie wünschen?", fragte sie mit piepsender Stimme.

„Ist irgendjemand von den Herrschaften zu Hause?"

Die Elfe blickte verängstigt auf die große Schlange, die hinter dem kleinen Mann ihren Vorderleib aufgerichtet hatte, und den Blick starr auf das zerlumpte Wesen richtete. Schließlich antwortete die Elfe im Flüsterton: „Nur die Herrin ist zu Hause, wünscht aber zu dieser Stunde nicht mehr gestört zu werden."

„Sie wird eine Ausnahme machen müssen, ich bin im Auftrag des dunklen Lords hier!" erwiderte Pettigrew gehässig. Bei der Erwähnung Voldemorts schien die Elfe zusammen zu sinken, doch dann antwortete sie: „Warten sie hier, ich werde die Herrin informieren." Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden, tauchte aber wenige Augenblicke später wieder auf:  
„Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden!" und mit einem vorsichtigen Blick auf die große Schlange, führte sie ihn einen düsteren Flur entlang. Wurmschwanz schlurfte ihr hinterher, während die Schlange geräuschlos über den steinernen Boden glitt.

Die Elfe führte sie in einen großen Saal und hieß ihn dort Platz zunehmen, bis die Hausherrin erscheinen würde. Nachdem Pettigrew das Angebot eines Tees ausgeschlagen hatte, verschwand die Hauselfe und ließ Mann und Schlange im Saal zurück.

Peter blickte sich um, der Saal war und wirkte trotz eines riesigen Kamins, hart und kalt. Der Tisch aus weißem Marmor, an dem er Platz genommen hatte, spiegelte sich im polierten Parkett wieder und von den Wänden schienen ihn die Vorfahren der Familie stumm zu beobachten. Die großen Portraits, im schwarzen Ebenholzrahmen, waren das Einzige, was die kahlen, weißen Wände des Raumes zierte.

Schließlich betrat Narzissa Malfoy den Raum und ging langsam auf den Tisch zu. Eigentlich war sie eine attraktive Frau, doch heute wirkte sie niedergeschlagen und alt. Dunkle Ringe umgaben die geröteten, blauen Augen und doch zeigte ihre Stimme keine Spur von Schwäche.

„Was willst du hier Wurmschwanz! Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass weder Draco noch Lucius hier sind."

Pettigrew war bei dem eisigen Klang ihrer Stimme kurz zusammengezuckt, doch ein Zischen hinter ihm und der ängstliche Blick Narzissa's, reichten aus ihn zum Sprechen zu animieren:  
„Hallo Narzissa, du siehst ein wenig mitgenommen aus. Ich bin nicht wegen deinem Mann oder Sohn hier."

„Was willst du dann?"

„Seine Lordschaft sucht deine Cousine Bellatrix, hast du etwas von ihr gehört?"

Narzissa war Stolz auf den Namen der Familie, doch gleichzeitig verabscheute sie die Brutalität und den Hass, den ihre Cousine verbreitete. Sie sah keinen Grund, etwas zu verheimlichen.  
„Bella war heute hier und erzählte etwas von einem alten Familienanwesen der Blacks, das mit dunklen Flüchen gesichert wäre. Sie wollte wissen, ob ich ihr etwas über alte Familienflüche sagen könnte."

„Und konntest du?", drängte Wurmschwanz.

„Nein, konnte ich nicht. Ich wusste nichts von dem Anwesen und irgendwelchen Familienflüchen. Jedenfalls sagte Bella bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte, dass sie morgen in aller Frühe es schon irgendwie schaffen würde und der dunkle Lord stolz auf sie sein wird."

„Mehr hat sie nicht gesagt?"

„Nein, dann ist sie gegangen und ich wäre dankbar, wenn du das jetzt auch tätest!"

„Wie du willst, ich hoffe zu deinem eigenen Wohl, du hast die Wahrheit gesagt", erwiderte Pettigrew und folgte ihr zum Seitenausgang. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in die Dunkelheit, er wollte seinen Gebieter auf dem schnellsten Weg berichten, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

_**Morgenstund' ...**_

Als Harry aufwachte, kam es ihm so vor, als wäre eine Erschütterung durch das Haus gegangen.

„Endlich bist du munter Harry! Die Angreifer von Vorgestern sind zurück und die Anderen machen sich Sorgen." Es war Sir Francis, der wohl schon seit einigen Minuten versuchte Harry zu wecken.

Augenblicklich war Harry hellwach und wieder rüttelte eine Erschütterung am Haus.

„Sind wir entdeckt worden?", war das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Ich glaube nicht, doch du solltest mit Alastor Moody reden, er ist im kleinen Salon und beobachtet die Straße."

Harry, hatte sich bereits angezogen, warf sich den grauen Umhang über und tauchte im nächsten Augenblick neben Mad Eye wieder auf.

„Besteht Gefahr?", fragte er. Moody zuckte kurz zusammen und drehte sich dann zu Harry um:

„Du kannst einen alten Mann doch nicht so erschrecken!" Dann blieben beide Augen für einen Augenblick auf Harry haften. „alles in Ordnung mit dir? Habe gehört ihr hattet gestern Abend eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

Harry nickte, bei der morgendlichen Aufregung hatte er gar nicht mehr an den Streit gedacht:  
„So könnte man das ausdrücken. Ich hatte aber irgendwann keine Lust mehr mich mit Ron über eigentlich Nichts zu streiten und habe in einem der kleinen Gästezimmer neben dem Ballsaal geschlafen."

„Dachte mir schon so etwas und außerdem hat Sir Francis etwas in der Art angedeutet."

„Und was ist mit den Angreifern", drängte Harry ungeduldig.

„Bisher hält der Schutzwall, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was Bellatrix eigentlich vorhat. Sie hat eine Masse Anhänger zusammengetrommelt und zwingt sie das Grundstück anzugreifen. Auf der ganzen Straße liegen bereits leblose Todesser, keine Ahnung, ob es bereits Tote gab."

„Ich glaube auch nicht, das Bellatrix auf Befehl von Voldemort hier ist. Vielleicht versucht sie ihr gestriges Scheitern um jeden Preis wieder wett zu machen."

„Kannst du mir sagen, wie du darauf kommst."

Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss regelrecht die Luft, gleichzeitig konnte man sehen, dass diejenigen, welche den Zauber gewirkt hatten, sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden krümmten und dann reglos liegen blieben.

„Ist denn keiner von euch so genannten Zauberern dazu in der Lage, diesen verdammten Zauber zu brechen."; schrie Bella aufgebracht, die Schmerzschreie übertönend.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich hätte gar nicht geglaubt, dass der Zauber so stark ist."

Plötzlich war nur noch ein leises Wimmern zu hören. Neugierig trat auch Harry dichter an das leicht geöffnete Fenster heran um den Grund für die plötzliche Ruhe zu erfahren. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und drei weitere vermummte Gestalten tauchten vom anderen Ende der Straße auf. Sofort war klar, wer die Straße entlang kam, denn die verbliebenen Todesser, knieten sich unterwürfig nieder. Nur von Bella fehlte plötzlich jede Spur.

Voldemort hatte inzwischen fast das Haus erreicht**. „Wo ist sie!",** hallte seine eisige Stimme durch die Straße. Die Todesser konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Dann schafft schleunigst diese Versager weg, bevor das Ministerium hier auftaucht und sie nur einsammelt! Was sollte das hier eigentlich werden?", fuhr er den nächsten Todesser an.

„Sie sollten um jeden Preis das Anwesen der Familie Black betreten. Das ist aber durch einen mächtigen dunklen Fluch geschützt und wir waren nicht in der Lage ihn zu brechen."

Voldemort drehte sich um und kam auf das Haus zu, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und begann eine Beschwörung zu murmeln. Auch Harry hatte seinen Stab in die Hand genommen.

„Harry was hast du vor?", fragte Mad Eye besorgt als er das bemerkte.

„Nichts Ernstes." Doch da zeigte die Beschwörung von Voldemort Wirkung und wieder lag eine schimmernde Kuppel über dem Anwesen. Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und wie schon beim letzten Mal flammten Buchstaben auf.

**Das alterwürdige Anwesen der Familie Black  
nur ein würdiges Mitglied dieses Hauses – kann diesen Ort betreten!**

Wütend beendete Voldemort seinen Zauber und wandte sich wieder den restlichen Todesser zu. „Wir verschwinden von hier, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich um irgendwelche Familienflüche zu kümmern. Und ihr schafft mir Bellatrix herbei, wagt ja nicht ohne sie wieder zu erscheinen!"

Sekunden später waren Voldemort und seine Anhänger verschwunden.

Nachdem Voldemort verschwunden war, herrschte unheimliche Ruhe auf der Straße. Nur weit entfernt waren Sirenen zu hören und der Wind trieb schwarzen Qualm herüber. Mehr war vom Fenster aus nicht zu sehen.

„Ich werde nachsehen, ob die Luft rein ist."

Mad Eye dachte einen Augenblick nach: „Aber wirklich nur nachsehen, keine Heldentaten, wenn Gefahr besteht, kommst du sofort zurück. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit zu den Anderen."

Harry nickte, „also bis gleich beim Frühstück." Die Luft flimmerte noch kurz an der Stelle, wo er eben gestanden hatte und Moody schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Der Junge ist verdammt schnell erwachsen geworden.' Dann ging er nach unten um die Situation zu erklären und etwas zu frühstücken.

Als er die Treppe herunter kam, stürzten die Jugendlichen auf ihn zu und bestürmten ihn mit Fragen: „Was ist los? Warum ist es plötzlich so ruhig? Sind die Auroren vom Ministerium da oder Leute vom Orden? Wo ist Harry?" Mad Eye schob die Jugendlichen zur Seite:  
"Nun mal langsam, alles schön der Reihe nach."

Doch auch Molly und Arthur blickten ihn fragend an: „Ist Harry denn nicht bei dir?"

„Wir waren bis eben noch zusammen am Fenster, Harry ist kurz nach draußen, um die Lage zu erkunden.", antwortet er und setzte sich dabei an den Tisch, als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Und das hast du ihm erlaubt?", fuhr Molly ihn aufgebracht an. Dieser ignorierte die entgeisterten Gesichter und griff trotz Molly's zornigem Gesicht in aller Ruhe nach der Teekanne und füllte eine Tasse. „Nun beruhigt euch doch erst einmal. Harry wollte nur nach dem Rechten sehen, ob alle Todesser weg sind und dann gleich zurückkommen. Er kann auf sich aufpassen!"

Während die Jugendlichen glaubten sich verhört zu haben und Ron der ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte, war Molly überhaupt nicht beruhigt.   
"Und wenn doch noch Todesser oder womöglich sogar ‚du weißt schon wer' zurückgeblieben sind?"

Moody blickte scheinbar überrascht in ihr Gesicht: „Ihr tut ja gerade so, als wärt ihr die letzten Tage nicht da gewesen. Voldemort ist mit Sicherheit nicht mehr hier und Harry wird sich bestimmt Niemandem zeigen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass ich nicht in der Haut von einem einzelnen Todesser stecken möchte, falls Harry ernsthaft sauer wird."

„Das meinst du völlig ernst, hab ich Recht?" fragte Molly leise, worauf Moody einfach nur nickte. Hermine sah genauso bestürzt aus wie die Anderen, „Reden wir wirklich von unserem Harry?"

Arthur räusperte sich ebenfalls: „Hermine hat Recht Alastor, du behandelst Harry ja schon wie ein Mitglied des Ordens."

Doch Moody zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass Harry tatsächlich Mitglied wird.", brummte er.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", brauste Molly auf, „er ist ja noch nicht mal volljährig."

„Nun fang nicht damit an", entgegnete Mad Eye ernst. „Harry kann inzwischen mehr, als die Meisten von uns und hat in den letzten Tagen doch wohl bewiesen, dass er nicht mehr der junge Heißsporn ist."

„Wenn Harry in den Orden aufgenommen wird, dann ich auch!", meldete sich Ron zu Wort. Moody warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Während Molly gegen die Aufnahme Jugendlicher in den Orden argumentierte, merkte keiner, dass Harry bereits oben auf der Treppe stand. Doch dann schaute Mad Eye verwundert nach oben:  
„Nanu, ich hätte eigentlich einen anderen Auftritt von dir erwartet."

„Ich dachte mir die Nummer von gestern, hätte für ein paar Tage gereicht.", erwiderte er ernst. Dann kam er langsam die Treppe herunter und setzte er sich erschöpft auf den ersten freien Stuhl, wo er zunächst nach einer Tasse mit heißem Kakao griff. Moody wartete geduldig, doch die Anderen hielten es nicht mehr aus und Molly fragte besorgt, was sich auf der Straße zugetragen hatte. Mit trauriger Mine blickte Harry in die Gesichter seiner Freunde, bevor er einen tiefen Atemzug tat und berichtete.

„Wie ihr bemerkt habt, haben sich die Angreifer zurückgezogen. Ich habe auch auf der Straße nur noch zwei bewusstlose Todesser gefunden, die inzwischen von Leuten des Ministeriums weggebracht wurden." Harry stockte, als er sich die erschreckenden Bilder ins Gedächtnis rief und ein kräftiger Schluck heißen Kakao war nötig, bevor er leise weiter erzählte: „Von hier aus kann man es nicht sehen, aber an den anderen Enden der Straße haben die Todesser brutal zugeschlagen. Einige Häuser sind eingestürzt, Autos brennen und überall liegen Verletzte. Ich wusste nicht, wem ich zuerst helfen sollte. Schließlich hatten sich von einer Seite Feuerwehr und Notärzte einen Weg durch den Schutt gebahnt und ich konnte einige Heiler aus dem St. Mungo sehen. Am anderen Ende der Straße hatten es die Rettungskräfte noch nicht geschafft sich einen Weg durch die Trümmer zu bahnen, ein brennender Bus versperrt die Straße. Es war ein Schulbus, der den Todessern in die Quere gekommen ist und einige der Schüler hatten sehr schlimme Verletzungen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dort den schlimmsten Fällen helfen, bevor die Sanitäter eintrafen. Ich habe auch ein paar Heiler gesehen, bin dann aber wieder hierher gekommen."

Schlagartig war Stille eingekehrt, Hermine hatte während der Schilderung die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und auch den anderen Mädchen standen Tränen in den Augen. Schließlich stand Moody auf, „Harry, du hättest sofort zurückkommen sollen."

„Ich konnte die Leute nicht einfach so auf der Straße liegen lassen, irgendwie sind die Todesser doch nur wegen mir aufgetaucht!" entgegnete er.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf und in einem ungewöhnlich ruhig und dennoch ersten Tonfall erwiderte er:  
„Hör auf dir immer für alles die Schuld zu geben! Die Todesser wissen doch gar nicht, dass wir hier sind. Aber genug erst mal, Tonks, Remus, wir gehen nach draußen und sehen, ob wir helfen können." Die Angesprochenen standen ebenfalls auf und verließen zusammen mit dem Exauroren das Haus.

Harry saß Gedankenversunken da und auch die Anderen schwiegen vor sich hin. Endlich raffte Molly sich auf: „Kommt Kinder, wir machen erst mal Frühstück, es nützt Keinem etwas, hier zu sitzen und Trübsal zu blasen. Draußen können wir jetzt sowieso nichts helfen."

Schwerfällig erhoben sich die Jugendlichen und halfen Mrs. Weasley bei der Zubereitung des Frühstücks. Wenig später saßen alle wieder am Tisch und kauten wortlos am Essen, als Mad Eye mit den Anderen zurückkehrte.  
„Es gab zum Glück keine Toten, was laut unseren Heilern einem Wunder gleicht oder einem Schutzengel." Dabei warf er Harry einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

„Immerhin hat der Angriff gezeigt, dass unser Schutz stark genug ist und nachdem auch Voldemort selbst nichts Anderes herausfinden konnte, wird damit hoffentlich auch sein Interesse daran wieder verschwunden sein. Nur Bellatrix wird sicher nicht so schnell aufgeben und es noch mal versuchen, aber dann wohl ohne großartige Unterstützung, was mir kaum Sorgen bereitet."

Mad Eye stimmte zu als Harry geendet hatte, gab aber zu bedenken, dass man Bellatrix nicht unterschätzen dürfte. Auch die Anderen hatten aufmerksam zugehört und nur Ron, Hermine und Ginny, die nichts vom ersten Angriff wussten, schauten irritiert in die Runde. Remus erzählte in aller Kürze, was sich zugetragen hatte, als er aber den Schutzzauber erwähnte, hakte Hermine neugierig nach:

„Was für einen Zauber habt ihr denn da verwendet, wenn der Zauber gleichzeitig Schmerzen verursacht, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass er vom Ministerium genehmigt ist. Das klingt ja wie dunkle Magie."

Auch Molly war hellhörig geworden, besonders weil Arthur bei seiner Schilderung diesen Teil kaum erwähnt hatte. Harry schaute in der Zwischenzeit Hilfe suchend zu Mad Eye, der eine Erklärung versuchte:

„Harry hat in einem sehr alten Buch den Zauber gefunden, welcher einen starken Schutzschild über einen bestimmten Ort legt. Der Zauber ist anspruchsvoll und kaum zu überwinden. Wird der Schild direkt angegriffen, verursacht er im gleichen Maße Schmerzen beim Angreifer."

„Würde das auch heißen, dass bei einem ausreichend starken Angriff, der Zauberer sterben könnte?", fragte Hermine bestürzt dazwischen.

„Davon würde ich ausgehen", entgegnete Moody trocken.

„Aber dann ist es ja auf jeden Fall dunkle Magie, wer hat den Schild denn überhaupt beschworen." Bei der Frage schaute Harry skeptisch in die Runde, er hatte keine Ahnung wie seine Freunde reagieren würden, wenn sie hörten, dass er es gewesen war.

„Das ist völlig nebensächlich!", erklärte Moody aber einfach, „wichtig ist nur, dass es funktioniert und das sollte euch genügen!" Sein Blick gab zu verstehen, dass dieses Thema für ihn erledigt war.

Hermine schien einen Augenblick abzuwägen, ob sie es wagen könnte, doch noch einmal nachzuhaken, gab es aber auf und schaute stattdessen Harry fragend an. Auch allen Anderen war es anzusehen, dass sie mit der Erklärung nicht wirklich zufrieden waren, doch Moody's Mine war eindeutig und duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Glücklicher Weise beendete das Frühstück weitere Diskussionen und langsam kehrte der Alltag in den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ein.

Die Nachricht, dass es keine Toten gegeben hatte, hob die Stimmung deutlich. Ron, der seine Meinungsverschiedenheit vom vorherigen Abend vergessen zu haben schien sagte: „Harry der Schutzengel.", erntete dafür aber nur düstere Blicke der Anderen. Harry hingegen war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das Ganze gar nicht gehört hatte. Mad Eye setzte sich neben ihn:  
„Hey Junge, Kopf hoch. Tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich bin stolz, dass du den Leuten geholfen hast."

Harry hob den Kopf und blickte mit seinen Augen zu Mad Eye. Eine tiefe Trauer spiegelte sich im dunklen Grün wieder, dass es auch dem erfahrenen Exauroren tief ergriff. „Harry, es gab keine Toten! Das ist dein Verdienst!"

„Heute und nur hier", antwortete er leise, „aber was wird morgen oder an einem anderen Ort."

„Das ist der Lauf der Dinge, wir können nicht alles unter Kontrolle haben oder jeden beschützen. Jeder muss daran einen Anteil haben. Dir wurde eine große Last auf die Schultern gelegt, bürde dir nicht noch mehr auf, es könnte dich erdrücken. Du hast Freunde, die dir helfen, dich lieben und unterstützen."

Harry dachte einen Augenblick über die Worte nach, bevor er schließlich einfach nur „Danke!" sagte. Molly war aufgestanden und drückte Harry an sich und auch Ron war aufgestanden und zu Harry herübergekommen. „Wegen gestern, es tut mir Leid, ich habe wohl überreagiert."

Eine große Last fiel von Harry und nach dem Molly ihn aus der Umarmung entlassen hatte drückte er seinem besten Freund fest die Hand. „War gestern für uns alle vielleicht ein bisschen viel."

Die Versöhnung der beiden Freunde wirkte wie ein Funken. Die Erwachsen diskutierten und die Jugendlichen rückten dichter zusammen und begannen eine lockere Unterhaltung. Irgendwann kam das Gespräch auch auf die anstehende Hochzeit und Hermine fiel etwas ein:

Nach dem Essen, zog Harry Hermine ein Stück zur Seite:  
„Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit, ich würde dir gern etwas zeigen." Als sie zustimmte, drehte sich Harry zu Molly und Arthur, die wohl beide ahnten, was er vorhatte und ihm zunickten.

Hermine der das bereits während des Essens eingefallen war, wandte sich mit eine Seitenblick zu den Anderen an ihn;  
„Harry, du musst mir endlich erzählen, was aus unserer Idee mit der Feier geworden ist." flüsterte sie.

„Genau aus diesem Grund will ich dir zunächst etwas zeigen."  
Dann faste er die verdutzte Hermine an den Schultern und stand im nächsten Augenblick mit ihr im Kellersaal. Nur wenige Fackeln verbreiteten ein spärliches Licht und sprachlos blickte sich Hermine um, während oben in der Eingangshalle Ron und Ginny auf die Stelle starrten, wo eben noch die andern Beiden standen.  
„Was in Merlins Namen hat er denn nun schon wieder vor. Kann er denn nicht wie alle Anderen vorher den Mund aufmachen.", schimpfte Ron los. Tonks und Remus, die sich langsam an solche Abgänge gewöhnten, schmunzelten, als sie aber Ron's verärgerte Mine sahen, konnte es sich Tonks nicht verkneifen zu sagen: „Da werdet ihr euch dran gewöhnen müssen." Ein wütender Blick war die Antwort und Rons Ärger wurde sogar noch größer, als er seine Eltern beobachtete.  
„Wisst ihr vielleicht auch schon wieder etwas, was wir noch nicht wissen.", brummte er ärgerlich in deren Richtung.

„Ich glaube Harry will euch überraschen.", versuchte Molly zu beschwichtigen, hatte damit aber wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

„Also von Überraschungen habe ich erst einmal genug." Beleidigt stand er auf und ging die Treppe nach oben in das Zimmer der Jungs. Dass Ron sich eben noch bei seinem Freund entschuldigt hatte, war schnell vergessen und neuer Ärger keimte auf. Wieder unternahm Harry etwas mit jemand Anderen, nur diesmal nicht mit dieser Filipulla sondern mit Hermine. Ein neues Gefühl machte sich breit in ihm, drang nach oben, wo es sich mit seinem verbündete und so den Ärger und die Wut auf seinen Freund von neuem entfachte.

Unterdessen führte Harry die staunende Hermine herum und erklärte die bisherigen Ideen. Ihr war die zunehmende Begeisterung anzusehen und schon bald sprudelten eigenen Ideen nur so aus ihrem Mund.  
„Aber etwas verstehe ich nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „auch wenn du nicht sagen willst, wo wir hier genau sind, wie sind wir hierher gekommen."

„Na wir sind Seite-an-Seite Appariert, ich dachte das ist klar.", wunderte sich Harry.

„Das weiß ich selber, aber ich weiß auch, dass um den Grimmauldplatz 12 eine Appariersperre besteht."

„Ach das meinst du", schmunzelte Harry, „ich sagte doch, mein Prüfer hat mir ein gewisses Talent bescheinigt und von dem Buch habe ich auch erzählt."

„Aber davon, dass du durch eine Sperre apparieren kannst, bzw. das so etwas überhaupt möglich ist, war nie die Rede!"

„Kann es sein, dass du es nicht wirklich glaubst, wo sollten wir denn sonst sein?"

„Na vielleicht einfach nur in einem Geheimkeller des Grimmaulplatzes.", schlussfolgerte sie.

Harry war überrascht, wie schnell Hermine mal wieder die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Um sie davon abzulenken hatte er eine Idee:  
„O.K. ich beweise es dir." Wieder griff er nach ihren Schultern und stand kurz darauf im strahlenden Sonnenschein vor einer gut bekannten Holzhütte. Harry klopfte, während Hermine mit offenem Mund, sprachlos die Hütte anstarrte. Kurz darauf öffnete Hagrid die Tür und blickte ebenfalls überrascht auf die unerwarteten Gäste.  
„Hallo Hagrid, ich hatte dir doch versprochen, dich auch ohne Grund zu besuchen."

Hagrid schaute noch skeptisch auf den Besuch am Morgen und besonders Hermine verwirrte ihn zusätzlich:  
„So schnell hatte ich mit deinem Besuch eigentlich nicht gerechnet, aber wenn ihr schon mal hier seit, dann kommt mal rein ihr Beiden", woraufhin Hagrid zurück ins Haus verschwand und Harry ihm folgte. Hermine musste er dabei regelrecht hinter sich her ziehen, da sie immer noch nicht glauben wollte, was eben passiert war. Als sie schließlich an Hagrid's großen Tisch saßen fand Hermine endlich die ersten Worte.  
„Wir sind tatsächlich in Hogwarts, aber ... aber man kann ..."

Harry unterbrach sie: „Man kann unter gewissen Umständen doch nach Hogwarts apparieren, es ist anstrengender aber möglich." Dann erklärte er Hagrid, warum sie diesen Kurzbesuch machten.

Hagrid schmunzelte: „Du hast unsere gute Hermine ganz schön ins Grübeln gebracht."

„Du kennst sie doch, manchmal ist sie nicht anders zu überzeugen, besonders wenn es um Dinge geht, die nicht oder anders in ihren Büchern stehen." Dabei zwinkerte er Hagrid verschwörerisch zu, erntete aber gleichzeitig von Hermine ein ziemlich bösen Seitenblick. Harry wollte Ron und die Anderen nicht zu lange warten lassen, deshalb verabschiedeten sie sich kurze Zeit später von dem Halbriesen und Harry brachte beide wieder zurück in den Kellersaal.

„Ich dachte, du willst so schnell wie möglich zurück zu den Anderen?", wunderte sich Hermine.

„Will ich auch, vorher würde ich aber gern noch kurz mit dir reden. Wegen gestern Abend, es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch so stehen lassen habe."

„Harry, vergiss es einfach, manchmal ist Ron einfach ein Idiot", sie überlegte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort, „und Ginny, irgendwie kann ich sie sogar verstehen. Die vertrauliche Art und Weise, wie du und Filipulla miteinander umgehen, das vermittelt einfach den Eindruck, als wäre das etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft."

Hermines braune Augen suchten den Kontakt zu seinen, doch als die Blicke sich trafen, war sie erschrocken, wie unergründlich seine grünen Augen sein konnten.

„Ach Mine, wenn ich das nur selber wüsste. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, wie sehr ich Ginny vermisst habe, seit wir Hogwarts verlassen haben. Warum ich mich von ihr getrennt habe, wisst ihr ja alle, aber es ist eigentlich kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem ich nicht an sie gedacht habe. Als dann der Fuchsbau angegriffen wurde, ich sie bewusstlos vorgefunden habe und sie dann wie tot im St. Mungo lag, da habe ich mir geschworen, dass ich alles tun werde, damit dergleichen nicht wieder passieren kann."

Hermine hatte schweigend zugehört und nickte verstehend:  
„Das ist eine Entscheidung die du getroffen hast, ob es damit sicher für Ginny ist, wage ich fast zu bezweifeln. Aber was hat das mit Filipulla zu tun? Sie hat uns gestern Abend noch einiges darüber erzählt, wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt."

„Du bist sonst nicht so schnell mit Jemanden befreundet und wenn es um Mädchen geht ..." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry spürte einmal mehr die verräterische Wärme an seinen Ohren.

„Das ist seltsam", versuchte er zu erklären, „als ich Fili im St. Mungo zum ersten Mal richtig getroffen habe, spürte ich eine seltsame Vertrautheit. Wenn ihr euch unterhalten habt, weißt du ja auch, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist. Bei dem Vorfall in Hogwarts wusste ich, noch bevor ich es gesehen habe, dass ihr etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen ist.

Ich ..."

Harry verstummte abrupt und für einige Sekunden wirkte sein Blick abwesend. Dann sprang er auf und stürzte auf Hermine zu.

„Wir müssen zurück, es ist etwas passiert!"


	22. Chapter 21

_Edit: So meine Freunde, falls sich jemand wundert, ich habe die beiden Kapitelteile zusammenkopiert, damit einiger Maßen Ordnung in der Geschichte bleibt.__**  
**_

21.1 Verwirrung

Irritiert schaute Hermine Harry an, der aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren nach ihrem Arm griff und im nächsten Augenblick mitten im Jungszimmer mit ihr auftauchte. Es bot sich ihnen ein verwirrendes Bild, doch Harry schien schon im Voraus gewusst zu haben, was passiert war und stürzte zu Filipulla, die bewusstlos am Eingang auf dem Fußboden lag. Ron stand mit hochrotem Gesicht in der gegenüberliegenden Zimmerecke. Sein finsterer Gesichtsausdruck stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen Augen, welche Überraschung, Schrecken und auch Angst widerspiegelten. Hermine stand noch immer mitten im Zimmer. Die Situation hier war so widersprüchlich, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie reagieren sollte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry Fili vom Boden gehoben und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass sie nur bewusstlos war, sie auf sein Bett gelegt. Jetzt wandte er sich mit gefährlich funkelten Augen Ron zu.

Ron hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab in den Händen und nachdem er sich von dem Schreck, durch Hermines und Harry's überraschendes Auftauchen, erholte hatte, fuchtelte er wütend mit dem Stab herum.  
• „Komm bloß nicht näher, Du bist doch an allen schuld!", schrie er Harry an.

• „Was ist hier passiert?", fragte Harry im ruhigen Tonfall, ging aber weiter auf Ron zu. Nach einem weitern Schritt, konnte er sich gerade noch ducken, um nicht einen Fluch abzubekommen.

• „Ron, ich warne dich nur einmal, hast du nicht schon genug angerichtet!", diesmal klang die Stimme, wie die eines Fremden, eiskalt, emotionslos, so dass Hermine erschrocken auf Harry starrte. Ron wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Noch einmal zischte ein Fluch knapp über Harry's Kopf und schlug krachend in die Tür. Es war seltsam, er dachte noch nicht einmal daran, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, sondern streckte einfach die Hand aus und murmelte etwas. Ron's Zauberstab wurde ihm mit Wucht entrissen und landete in Harry's Hand. Selbst überrascht blickte er auf den Stab in seiner Hand und auch Hermine kam näher und betrachtete staunend auf den Stab. Keiner der Beiden achtete in diesem Augenblick auf Ron, der nach einem Moment der Bestürzung, sich jetzt suchend umblickte. Sein Ärger war in Wut umgeschlagen und hinderte ihn daran, einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Da entdeckte er unter Harry's Kopfkissen etwas.

Als Ron zum Bett stürzte, schaute Harry auf. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Harry's Augen entdeckten, was Ron gesehen hatte und er erblasste.  
• „RON – NEIN!", stieß er hervor, doch dieser stand bereits am Bett und während er sich triumphierend zu Harry und Hermine drehte, griff er mit der linken Hand unter das Kopfkissen.

Stimmen waren jetzt von unten zu hören, doch davon bekam Ron nichts mehr mit. Sein Blick war erstarrt und langsam sank er vor dem Bett zu Boden.

Hermine verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Das Ganze wurde immer undurchsichtiger. Zunächst hatte es den Anschein, als würde Ron sein letztes Bisschen Verstand verlieren und jetzt lag er zusammengesunken auf dem Fußboden. Harry hatte sofort reagiert, noch während er das Zimmer durchquerte, riss er unter seinem Shirt einen seltsamen Dolch hervor. Hermine glaubte schon, dass auch Harry durchdrehte und Ron erstechen wollte, doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, hatte Harry sich schon über diesen gebeugt. Mit der linken Hand presste er den Dolch flach auf die Brust von Ron, während er mit der anderen Etwas aus Ron's Hand löste.

In Harry's Kopf herrschte absoluter Aufruhr. Das durfte einfach nicht sein. Ganz egal was am heutigen Tag vorgefallen war, nach all dem was sie in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hatten, musste das hier so eskalieren. Wieso hatte er den Stab der Macht auch so leichtsinnig unter das Kopfkissen gesteckt. Die Worte von Sir Francis kamen ihm in den Kopf, niemand konnte den Stab schadlos berühren." Seine Augen begannen zu brennen, dass Ron ihn noch vor einer Minute bedroht hatte, war vergessen. Jetzt durfte er nicht zulassen, dass sein Freund Schaden nahm oder gar schlimmeres. Es kostete ihn Mühe den Schlangenstab aus der verkrampften Hand zu lösen und noch immer war das drohende Zischen der Schlangen zu hören, die sich erst beruhigten, als Harry's Finger sich um den Stab schlossen. Der Dolch in Harry's anderer Hand begann gleichzeitig immer heller zu leuchten und schließlich musste er selbst den Blick abwenden, so hell strahlte er. Harry fühlte sich schwindlig, doch dann ging ein Ruck durch Ron's Körper und wenig später öffnete er langsam die Augen.

Sprachlos hatte Hermine mit angesehen, was soeben gesehen war, nur verstand sie es beim besten Willen nicht. Langsam ging sie zu den Freunden hinüber.  
• „Harry kannst du mir erklären, was hier passiert ist?"

Er blickte sie an und Hermine erschrak, als sie die Angst und die Spur der Tränen in seinen Augen sah.

• „Gleich Mine, ich will nur noch schnell nach Fili sehen, bleib bitte solange bei Ron."

Nachdem sich Harry vergewissert hatte, dass mit Filipulla alles in Ordnung war, kam er zurück.

• „Es ist meine Schuld, Ron hätte sterben können durch meine Unachtsamkeit! Ich habe Etwas leichtsinnig liegen lassen, obwohl ich es hätte besser wissen müssen."

Ron und Hermine schwiegen noch immer, als von hinten Geräusche zu hören waren.  
• „Sind denn alle verrückt geworden. Harry, du hast seltsame Freude, ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das verstehen soll. Aber dein Freund sollte mir in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen."  
Mit diesen Worten sprang sie aus dem Bett und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry schaute einen Augenblick hinter ihr her und überlegte, ob er ihr nachlaufen sollte. Er hatte ihre Stimme noch nie so kalt und emotionslos gehört und in ihren Augen glaubte er eine große Enttäuschung gesehen zu haben.

Am heutigen Tag schien alles schief zu gehen. Er drehte sich zu seinen beiden Freunden:  
• „Seit bitte nicht böse, wir reden später darüber, aber ich muss mir über ein paar Dinge klar werden und darüber nachdenken. Ohne sie auch noch einmal anzusehen, war Harry verschwunden.

Gedanken versunken blickte Hermine zu der Stelle, setzte sich dann aber zu Ron aufs Bett:  
„Wir haben es ganz schön vermasselt und Harry damit in eine ziemliche Zwangslage gebracht."

Verwirrt blickte Ron sie an:  
• „Wir? Das verstehe ich nicht", entgegnete er. „was haben wir denn schon gemacht, Harry ist doch derjenige, welcher in den letzten Wochen „merlinweißwas" angestellt hat und sich jetzt aufspielt wie ein Erwachsener. Dann schleppt er diese neue Freundin hier an und erwartet von uns, dass wir sie auch mögen. Dabei behandelt er mich wie einen dummen Jungen. Anstatt mit uns, seinen Freunden zu reden, zieht er es vor, irgendwohin zu verschwinden!"

Hermine hatte zugehört und leise antwortete sie:  
• „Du verstehst es wirklich nicht Ron. Du hast Recht mit den Dingen die Harry getan hat und ja, er hat seinen Freundeskreis erweitert. Aber wieso sollte er das nicht, es ist sein gutes Recht und einzig und allein seine Entscheidung. Wir als seine Freunde hätten ihm soviel Vertrauen entgegen bringen sollten, seiner Entscheidung zu vertrauen und lieber etwas mehr darüber in Erfahren bringen sollen. Filipulla hat mir und Ginny gestern Abend noch eine ganze Reihe Sachen erzählt u.a. das Harry ihr wohl einige Male das Leben gerettet hat. Zwischen den Beiden gibt es eine geheimnisvolle Verbindung, Harry wusste auch vorhin, das irgendetwas passiert sein musste, bevor wir hier ankamen."

Ron schluckte und Hermine überlegte einen Augenblick bevor sie fortfuhr.

• „Du hast noch etwas gesagt Ron, Harry tut so als wäre er ein Erwachsener. Nein Ron, Harry ist in den letzten Wochen viel erwachsener geworden als Andere in einem ganzen Jahr und du hast dich genau wie ein dummer Junge verhalten. Wir alle haben uns kindisch verhalten!"

Dann schwiegen Beide und eine unheimliche Ruhe herrschte im Raum.

In der Zwischenzeit schlichen vor dem Zimmer zwei Personen leise wieder nach unten.  
Als der Fluch die Tür beschädigte, waren Tonks und Remus aufmerksam geworden. Leise waren sie nach oben gekommen und hatten gerade noch gesehen, wie sich Harry über Ron beugte. Remus wollte schon ins Zimmer stürzen, doch Tonks hatte ihn fest gehalten.  
• „Warte, vielleicht sollten sie es unter sich regeln. Du weißt wie schwer wir uns mit den Veränderungen von Harry tun und auf seine Freunde ist das alles mit Gewalt hereingebrochen. Vielleicht ist das der beste Weg, es zu begreifen."  
Sie blieben vor der Tür und konnten sich gerade noch in den dunklen Flur zurückziehen, als Filipulla mit undefinierbarer Mine das Zimmer verließ. So merkten sie auch nicht, dass Harry das Zimmer kurz danach verlassen hatte und sich drinnen nur noch Hermine und Ron unterhielten. Sie hörten noch einen Moment zu, bevor sie sich beruhigt leise nach unten begaben.

Schließlich stand Hermine auf:  
• „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, ich suche Filipulla und rede mit ihr."

• „Ich nicht...", begann Ron wurde aber wütend von Hermine unterbrochen.

• „Du sollst dich ja auch von ihr fern halten, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Harry sich zwischen uns und ihr entscheiden muss. Ron, Harry's Freunde sollten auch unsere Freunde sein!" Damit verließ nun auch Hermine das Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach der jungen Frau.

Turmzimmer des Black-Anwesens

Harry war direkt in das Turmzimmer appariert und ging jetzt zu dem kleine Board, wo er den Schlangenstab gefunden hatte und legte ihn zurück. Dabei entdeckte er kleines Lederbuch. Mit dem Buch ging er zu dem Arbeitstisch und blätterte darin. Es enthielt Informationen über den Stab, und viele unterschiedliche Leute hatten ihre Erkenntnisse darin festgehalten. Das Meiste lief darauf hinaus, dass der Stab Zauber zu verstärken schien, besonders wenn es sich dabei um dunkle Magie handelte.

Er legte das Buch zur Seite und beobachtete die Flammen im Kamin, während er über eben nachdachte.  
_Was war eigentlich geschehen? Noch vor wenigen Stunden, hatte sich Ron mit ihm wieder vertragen aber vorhin sah es wieder ganz anders aus. Vielleicht war es nicht richtig gewesen, gleich wieder mit Hermine zu verschwinden. Doch das Ron gleich wieder so überreagieren würde, konnte man ja nicht ahnen. _

_Wieso es aber dann auch noch zu einem „Was auch immer" zwischen Ron und Filipulla gekommen war, ergab nun überhaupt keinen Sinn. Noch verwirrender war die Reaktion von Fili. Sie Beide hatten in den letzten paar Tagen mehr durchgemacht, als andere, doch sie hatte nach dem Zwischenfall, auf eine andere Art verletzt gewirkt. Etwas, das Harry mehr wehtat, als alles was in letzter Zeit passiert war._

Harry saß immer noch und grübelte vor sich hin, als Sir Francis hereingeschwebt kam, direkt gefolgt von der kleinen goldenen Schlange.  
• „Harry?", fragte der Geist vorsichtig. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Überrascht schaute dieser auf die Ankömmlinge:  
• „So könnte man das auch sagen." Dann erzählte er den Beiden, was passiert war und wie er darüber dachte. Für einen Moment herrschte Ruhe bevor sich Sir Francis räusperte:  
• „Es hilft dir nicht, wenn du dich hier oben verkriechst."

• „Das mache ich ja gar nicht!" unterbrach ihn Harry „ich konnte nur nicht nachdenken, wenn mich alle entweder vorwurfsvoll oder gekränkt anstarren und wie einen Fremden behandeln. Ron ist mein bester Freund und hatte vorhin nichts besseres zu tun, als mir einen Fluch zu verpassen!"

• „Aber dir ist nichts passiert oder?"

Verwundert schaute Harry den Hausgeist an:  
• „Nein, es war nicht gefährlich für mich."

Das Gesicht von Sir Francis verzog sich zu einem Lächeln:  
• „Das ist es, was ich meine Harry, du hast in den letzen paar Wochen eine so enorme Entwicklung durchgemacht, dass es auf deine Freunde vielleicht sogar beängstigend wirkt. Filipulla hat die Dinge stückweise mitbekommen und auch die Erwachsenen wie Tonks und Remus. Hermine, Ginny und Ron erleben das alles auf einmal und Ron scheint es am wenigsten zu verstehen."

Harry nickte,  
• „Es ist wichtig, dass du mit deinen Freunden darüber redest. Du musst Missverständnisse ausräumen sonst wird es immer schwieriger oder deine Freunde gewinnen einen falschen Eindruck."

• „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich anfangen soll.", erwiderte Harry kleinlaut.

• „Frag sie doch einfach.", warf Sniff ein.

• „Du hast gut reden, den Tipp hättest du mir auch schon früher geben können aber da hast du dich ja irgendwo herumgetrieben!", konterte Harry.

Der Hausgeist hatte wie immer skeptisch auf den eigenwilligen Wortwechsel geachtet aber auch nichts davon verstehen können, deshalb schlug er vor:  
• „Ich würde vorschlagen, du fragst deine Freunde einfach, was sie von dir erwarten oder was sie stört."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und verzog den Mund auf diesen Vorschlag.

• „Was ist, hab ich etwas falsches gesagt", wunderte sich der Geist.

• „Nein, nur Sniff hat genau das Gleiche vorgeschlagen."

Harry stand auf und lief im Zimmer auf und ab:  
• „Es ist sicher eine gute Idee, ich überlege, ob wir vielleicht Ron mit in das Gewölbe nehmen sollten und uns dort unterhalten. Es scheint ein Auslöser gewesen zu sein, dass ich mit Hermine allein dort war und wenn wir in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas vorbereiten wollen, müssen wir wieder dorthin. Zwar wäre es damit für Ron keine Überraschung mehr, aber wir könnten die Zeit gemeinsam verbringen." Es waren mehr Überlegungen als ein fester Plan aber Sir Francis fand die Idee gut.  
• „Das ist doch kein schlechter Anfang, Ron fühlt sich nicht mehr ausgegrenzt und ihr habt etwas, was ihr gemeinsam machen könnt."

Erleichtert ließ Harry sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.  
• „Und als nächsten Schritt, stelle ich euch vor.", schmunzelte er.

• „Wenn es deine Freunde verkraften.", zischte die kleine Schlange.

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick:  
• „Kurz und schmerzlos würde ich mal sagen, Ron wird wohl am ehesten ein Problem damit haben. Normaler Weise hat er ja nur Angst vor Spinnen aber auch sonst ist er bei Tieren etwas skeptisch, besonders wenn es Symbole für dunkel Magier sind. Also treffen wir uns nachher im Gewölbe."

Nach diesem Beschluss fühlte Harry sich schon viel besser. Er bat die beiden Hauselfen, eine Kanne Tee und ein paar Tassen im Gewölbe bereit zu stellen, bevor er sich zu Fuß auf die Suche nach seinen Freunden machte.

21.2. Friedensangebote

Harry trat leise durch die Geheimtür in das dunkle Ende des Flurs. Niemand war zu hören und so ging er zunächst in Richtung Treppe, um einen Blick hinunter zu werfen. Noch bevor er aber die Treppe erreichte, kam Hermine herauf. Sie wirkte nachdenklich und schrak zusammen, als sie Harry sah.

• „Oh, tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, sondern mit euch reden.", begann Harry

Hermine war überrascht, es war eigentlich nicht Harry's Art so schnell Initiative auf diesem Gebiet zu ergreifen. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch erleichtert:  
• „Ich wollte auch gerade mit Filipulla reden aber sie ist zusammen mit Tonks unterwegs ins Ministerium. Molly, Arthur und Ginny sind ebenfalls unterwegs und treffen sich dann später mit den Dellacours. Bleiben also nur Ron und wir Beide."

Harry war die Enttäuschung anzusehen, doch dann sagte er:  
• „Ist vielleicht auch besser so, auf diese Weise können wir hoffentlich erst einmal die Differenzen zwischen uns klären. Immer einen Schritt nach dem Anderen."

Er erzählte Hermine noch von seiner Idee, das Gespräch im Gewölbe zu führen, um Ron nicht weiterhin auszugrenzen, wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen noch etwas dort vorbereiten wollten. Nur würde er auf diese Weise schon früher von der Überraschung erfahren. Hermine stimmte zu, obwohl sie es auch schade fand, dass es so keine Überraschung mehr war, aber unter den gegebenen Unständen, war es die bessere Lösung. Nachdem das geklärt war, gingen Beide gemeinsam zu Ron.

Ron lag unterdessen auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. _Was war nur in ihn gefahren, es war schwer die Ereignisse der letzten paar Stunden zu ordnen. Da hatte er sich gerade wieder mit Harry vertragen, als dieser ohne ein Wort zu sagen einfach mit Hermine verschwindet. Schlimmer noch, Tonks und Remus erklären ihm, dass er sich daran gewöhnen müsste. Das war einfach wieder zuviel gewesen. Verärgert war er nach oben gegangen, am liebsten hätte er etwas zerschlagen, nur um Harry zu ärgern. Deshalb hatte er sich im Zimmer umgesehen, was Harry ärgern würde. _

_Er hatte nichts gehört aber plötzlich stand diese fremde junge Frau im Zimmer und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Was er in Harry Sachen zu suchen hatte, wollte sie wissen, als ob sie das etwas anginge und noch dazu in einem Tonfall. Ohne zu überlegen hatte er seinen Zauberstab hervorgezogen und sie geschockt. Dann war er von seiner Tat so erschüttert, dass er bestürzt auf die Bewusstlose starrte. Als hätten sie gewusst, dass etwas passiert war, tauchten im selben Augenblick Harry und Hermine auf. _

_In diesem Moment fühlte Ron nur noch Panik, wie sollte er das erklären und ohne zu denken hatte er reagiert. Er griff Harry, sein besten Freund an. _

_Doch Harry tat als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, dass er ihn bedrohte oder angriff. Noch schlimmer, nachdem er sich um die junge Frau gekümmert hatte, kam er einfach auf ihn zu und machte dabei noch nicht einmal Anstalten sich zu verteidigen. Aber als Ron einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn abschoss, hatte Harry ihn plötzlich entwaffnet und dazu noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab benutzt. _

_Was dann passierte, ergab für Ron überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte er den Griff eines Zauberstabes unter Harry's Kopfkissen gesehen und als dieser für einen Augenblick abgelenkt war, danach gegriffen. Im nächsten Moment spürte er ein Brennen in der Hand und ihm war schwarz vor Augen geworden. _

_Als nächstes erinnerte er sich daran, dass Harry über ihn gebeugt stand und irgendetwas gemacht hatte. Das erschreckende dabei war, dass Harry nicht wütend war, sondern ihn nur noch traurig anblickte. Wieso benahm sich sein Freund plötzlich so? Wieso tat Mad Eye jetzt schon fast so, als würde Harry ein Mitglied des Ordens sein. Wenn er nur vorgeschlagen hätte, draußen etwas zu beobachten, hätten sie ihn für einfältig erklärt. Aber wieso durfte Harry diese Dinge und er nicht?_

All diese Fragen spukten in seinem Kopf herum und er schrak aus seiner Grübelei, als Hermine und Harry das Zimmer betraten.

• „Alles klar bei dir?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, doch Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Harry griff in seinen Umhang und holte Ron's Zauberstab hervor. „Hier, irgendwie habe ich den einfach eingesteckt. Tut mir Leid was passiert ist.", dann hielt er Ron den Stab hin.

Ron war verwirrt, _wieso entschuldigte sich Harry bei ihm_, doch dann griff er zögernd nach seinem Stab.  
• „Eigentlich muss ich mich wohl eher bei dir und ganz besonders bei jemand Anderen entschuldigen.", dabei suchte er Blickkontakt zu Hermine, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Aber würdest du mir verraten, wie du das vorhin gemacht hast, ich meine mich zu entwaffnen."

Das war etwas, was auch Hermine brennend interessierte und sie kam näher. Harry war zunächst erleichtert, dass das Ron's erste Frage gewesen war. Er überlegte schon die ganze Zeit, ob er seinen Freunden den Schlangenstab zeigen oder damit lieber noch warten sollte. Glücklicher Weise, konnte er sich darüber später noch Gedanken machen.  
• „Ich schlage vor, wir vergessen einfach was sich vorhin zugetragen hat." Als Ron erfreut nickte fuhr Harry fort, „Es ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte und ich werde sie euch auch erzählen und ein paar Dinge zeigen. Zu schade, dass Ginny nicht dabei ist aber das ist nicht zu ändern." Für einen Augenblick schwieg Harry und ließ seine Gedanken abschweifen, doch dann konzentrierte er sich und sprach weiter. „Zunächst möchten Hermine und ich dir einen Ort zeigen, den wir eigentlich als Überraschung geplant hatten. Wir sind uns aber einig, dass es so besser ist und ich würde den Rest der Erzählung dorthin verlegen und dich mit hinnehmen."

Ron hatte wortlos zugehört, doch jetzt war seine Neugier geweckt worden:  
• „Was denn für eine Überraschung, schon wieder und was für ein Ort? Wie meinst du das, mit hinnehmen?"

Hermine konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Sicher war Ron immer ein wenig schwer von Begriff aber sie hätte unter diesen Umständen sicher das Gleiche gefragt, wenn Harry sie so überrumpelt hätte.

Harry beobachtete seine beiden Freunde und konnte sich dabei gut vorstellen, was gerade in Hermine vorging. Da aber Ron noch immer nachdachte, ergriff Hermine die Initiative:  
• „Also Ron, wie Harry schon sagte, es wird eine Überraschung und daher kennt noch niemand die Lage des Ortes. Harry muss uns also dorthin apparieren und außerdem haben wir Beide sowieso noch keine Lizenz!"

Dann schaute sie erwartungsvoll Ron an und blickte dann hilfesuchend zu Harry. Dieser wurde langsam unruhig und verlor schließlich die Geduld:  
• „Nun was ist, wollen wir aufbrechen?"

Irritiert schaute Ron zu Hermine und die zu Harry, bevor sie frage:  
• „Alle auf einmal, noch dazu durch die Schutzzauber des Grimmauldplatzes, so etwas geht doch nicht!"

Kopfschüttelnd erwiderte Harry:  
• „Hermine, Hermine, du magst ja die klügste Hexe sein, die ich kenne, aber wenn du mal Etwas in deinem Dickkopf hast, bist du schwer von etwas Anderem zu überzeugen. Das mit den Schutzzaubern hatten wir doch schon und ich dachte auch dir wäre klar, dass ich die ganzen Leute aus dem Fuchsbau nicht einzeln in das St. Mungo bringen konnte."

Hermine errötete zunächst und schaute dann beschämt zu den beiden Jungs, während Ron vom Bett aufsprang und zu den Beiden kam:  
• „Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie ihr das gerade gemeint habt oder wie so etwas gehen soll. Aber es klingt wie ein Abenteuer, ich bin dabei und von mir aus kann es losgehen."

Harry war erleichtert, das eben klang schon wieder wie sein bester Freund. Daher stellte er sich zwischen die Beiden, legte die Arme um sie und tauchte gleich darauf im Gewölbe wieder auf.

Diesmal schaute auch Harry sich überrascht um. Funk und Plunk mussten geahnt haben, was Harry vorhatte. Besonders verwunderte ihn aber der große Kamin, in dem ein gemütliches Feuer flackerte. Der Kamin war in der Wand eingelassen, hinter der sich die Küche befand, wobei sich Harry aber sicher war, dass an dieser Stelle nur zwei große Fackeln gewesen waren.

Die Hauselfen hatten die große Tafel ein Stück verschoben und einen kleinen Tisch mit drei bequemen Sesseln vor dem Kamin platziert. Dazu hatten sie nicht nur eine große Kanne Tee auf den Tisch gestellt, sondern auch einen Teller mit duftenden Obstkuchen und eine Schale mit Früchten. Unwillkürlich musste Harry schmunzeln, dass Plunk ein großer Obstfan war, konnte man nicht übersehen.

• „Boah – echt krass", ließ schließlich Ron verlauten. „Wo sind wir denn hier?"

• „Schon vergessen, Ron?", stichelte Hermine, „GEHEIM!"

• „Das ist der Platz, den wir als Austragungsort für die Überraschungsparty gewählt haben. Einige wenige Erwachsene wissen auch davon, da wir es nicht ohne ihre Zustimmung machen wollten, sonst ist dieser Ort absolut geheim, unaufspürbar und genauso sicher wie Hogwarts.", erklärte Harry. Dann erzählten er und Hermine abwechselnd von der Idee und was bereits organisiert war. Am Ende war auch Ron begeistert von der Idee und eifrig dabei seine Ideen zu erklären.

Nachdem das Thema Party damit zunächst in den Hintergrund rückte, schaute Harry seine Freunde abwägend an:  
• „Was wollt ihr sonst noch wissen?"

• „Alles!", kam es gleichzeitig von Beiden und während Harry die Augen verdrehte lachten die beiden Freunde und schließlich stimmt Harry mit ein.

• „Es ist doch immer wieder das Selbe, alle wollen immer Alles wissen." Gleichzeitig war Harry aber doch froh, dass sich die Situation so entspannt hatte.

• „Wie fange ich am Besten an.", sagte er nachdenklich. „Hermine, du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an den Tag, als wir uns im Ministerium getroffen haben." Als sie nickte, erzählte Harry, was sich während der Prüfung und nachdem er und Hermine sich getrennt hatten, noch alles ereignete. So auch sein Zusammentreffen mit den beiden Kerlen in der Nocturngasse. Hermine hatte zunächst ihr vorwurfvollstes Gesicht aufgesetzt als sie sagte: „Das sind wohl immer so deine Vorstellungen von einem direkten Heimweg." Aber Ron interessierte etwas ganz anderes: „Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend, und verrat uns endlich was in Kiste war!" und obwohl Hermine noch immer ihren vorwurfsvollen Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht hielt, gewann doch die Neugier die Oberhand.

Harry schien es aber gar nicht eilig zu haben und während er sich in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Tee eingoß, schmunzelte er zufrieden vor sich hin. Als er schließlich auch noch genüsslich Anfing ein Stück Obstkuchen zu essen, war es auch mit Hermines Beherrschung vorbei.

• „Harryyy, Nun spann uns doch nicht noch länger auf die Folter! Was war denn in der Kiste?"

Harry konnte sich ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen, doch plötzlich wurde er ernst und schaute die Freunde an  
• „Ich möchte, dass ihr mir versprecht, darüber mit Niemanden zu sprechen außer mit den Leuten, die davon etwas wissen und davon gibt es nur sehr Wenige."

Für einen Augenblick herrschte absolute Stille und nur das Knistern des Kamins war zu hören, doch schnell nickten die Freunde und versprachen, dass Alles ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte. Noch bevor Harry etwas dazu sagen konnte, begann die Luft neben dem Kuchenteller zu flimmern und Sniff wurde sichtbar und gespannt beobachtete Harry die Reaktion seiner Freunde.

Fast schon erwartungsgemäß war Ron ein Stück zurückgeschreckt und starrte entsetzt auf die Schlange. Hermine hingegen stand die Faszination ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie beobachtete gebannt jede Bewegung von Sniff.

• „Bist du irre!", schimpfte Ron, „wie kannst du denn hier einfach so ne Schlangen auf den Tisch zaubern."

• „Das ist nicht einfach ein Schlange, die ich herbei gezaubert hätte", erklärte Harry. „Das ist Sniff, eine magische Schlange aus einer fremden Welt und inzwischen ein guter Freund. Ich habe Sniff versprochen einen Weg in seine Heimat zu finden."

Ron war nach wie vor eine gewisse Skepsis anzusehen, doch der Gedanke an eine fremde Welt, was zwangsläufig mit irgendeiner Form von Abenteuer verbunden war, hatte etwas für sich. Es war ja nicht so, dass es, in diesen schweren Zeit, auf den Straßen nicht gefährlich genug war, doch das hier war etwas Anderes.

• „Wenn wir aber schon bei der Vorstellung sind", fuhr Harry nach einer kurzen Unterbrechung fort, „dann möchte ich auch gleich weiter machen. Darf ich euch Sir Francis von Blood vorstellen." Wie auf Stichwort kam der Geist aus dem dunklen Seitenbereich zum Tisch herüber geschwebt und blickte freundlich auf die Jungendlichen.

• „Das sind also deine Freunde.", wandte er sich schließlich an Harry, da ihn die Beiden noch immer stumm beobachteten.

• „Genau", antwortet dieser, „das sind meine besten Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley", dann fuhr er an die Beiden gewandt fort, „Nun starrt nicht einfach so in der Weltgeschichte herum. An Geister solltet ihr ja nun wirklich gewöhnt sein. Was ist denn los mit euch?"

Wie immer war es Hermine, die zuerst etwas sagte. Ein wenig argwöhnisch begrüßte sie den Geist und kurz darauf schloss sich auch Ron an. Sir Francis selbst war aber kaum zu bremsen, es machte den Eindruck, wann immer er jemand Neues kennen lernte und die Gelegenheit erhielt mit ihnen zu reden, versuchte er die letzten Jahrzehnte nachzuholen. Harry war zunächst froh darüber, dass sich so die Situation entspannte und hörte die meiste Zeit nur zu, ergänzte etwas oder unterhielt sich leise mit Sniff. Doch irgendwann kam das Gespräch auch wieder direkt auf die goldene Schlage und Harry erzählte von den Dingen, die sich an dem Tag zugetragen hatten, als sich Harry mit Hermine getroffen hatte. Während er das erzählte, zog er den Dolch unter dem T-Shirt hervor und reichte diesen seinen Freunden.

Hermine zog den Dolch aus der Scheide und untersuchte ihn:  
„Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwann mal etwas über solche Dinge gelesen."

„Das ist ja keine Überraschung", warf Ron ein und verdrehte die Augen, was ihm aber nur einen bösen Blick einbrachte und sie unbeeindruckt fortfuhr.  
„Also es war ein Buch über magische Gegenstände mit unbekannter Herkunft, irgendwo muss ich das noch haben. Aber woher wisst ihr eigentlich, dass der Dolch magisch ist?"

Harry streckte den Arm aus und ließ sich den Dolch geben. Staunend betrachteten die Freunde, wie der Kristall zu glühen begann und die feinen Muster deutlich hervor traten.

• „Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Hermine, als Harry ihr den Dolch wieder reichte und dieser erlosch.

• „Ich habe nichts gemacht, immer wenn ich ihn in die Hand nehme passiert das von allein."

• „Seltsam, warum passiert dann bei Hermine nichts?, fragte Ron. Dann bat er Hermine ihm den Dolch zu geben.

• „Ich glaube man braucht dafür etwas, dass über normale Magie hinaus geht. So wie der Zauberstab sich den Zauberer sucht." Dann reichte sie den Dolch weiter, doch auch in Ron's Händen passierte nichts.

• „Und du kannst damit Menschen heilen?", fragte Hermine.

• „Das auch, es scheint aber auch eine Art Schutz für mich zu sein, wahrscheinlich wäre ich sonst bei den letzten Zwischenfällen nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen."

• „Wirklich zu schade, dass es bei mir nicht funktioniert," gab Ron enttäuscht von sich, „das könnte in manchen Situationen durchaus nützlich sein."

• „Das ist aber nur ein kleiner Teil von dem, worüber ich mit euch reden will. Dazu müsste ich nur noch schnell ein paar Kleinigkeiten holen."

• „Kein Problem, wir können uns ja solange mir Sir Francis unterhalten.", antwortet Hermine und schaute ihn aufmunternd an.

Harry nickte, verschwand und tauchte in dem kleinen Zimmer wieder auf, wo er schon die letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte und wo auch einige seiner Sachen lagen. Spannung, Neugier und die Freude, dass sich das Verhältnis der Freunde so schnell wieder verbessert hatte, verursachten bei ihm ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Als er die Sachen zusammensuchte, war die Abenteuerlust der letzten Jahre wieder erwacht. Froh, dass alles so gut gelaufen war, beeilte Harry sich die Sachen zusammen zu suchen. ‚Alles hatten sie gesagt, nun ja alles würde er ihnen nicht verraten.

Zunächst wollte er über die Sachen aus dem Nachlass reden. Besonders die Schachtel mit dem seltsamen Text würde etwas für die Freunde sein. Ein kniffeliges Rätsel um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und Harry musste schmunzeln als er dabei an Hermine dachte. Sie würde sicher begeistert sein.

Zwei erwartungsvolle Augenpaare waren auf ihn gerichtet, als Harry mit dem kleinen Kasten im Gewölbe auftauchte. Harry setzte sich und erklärte:

• „Wie ihr Beiden wisst, war ich zu der Testamentseröffnung von Professor Dumbledore geladen. Der Professor hat mir dieses Kästchen überlassen."

Neugierig schauten die beiden Freunde das Kästchen an.

• „Viel kann es ja nicht sein", stellte Ron ein wenig enttäuscht fest, „so klein wie das Teil ist."

Es sind einige Erinnerungen an meine Eltern dabei, so auch der Zauberstab meines Vaters." Harry griff in das Kästchen, nahm den Stab heraus und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Dann schlug er sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „oh Mann, das habe ich ja total vergessen. Ich sollte doch heute in der Winkelgasse meinen Zauberstab abholen. Nun – nicht zu ändern. Aber wieder zu den Sachen, die ich bekommen habe.

Professor Dumbledore hat mir geraten, die Rätsel gemeinsam mit meinen Freunden zu lösen und ein Rätsel hat er mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes hinterlassen." Damit griff er wieder in den Kasten und holte das würfelförmige Kästchen und das Stück Pergament hervor. Während Ron sich dem Kästchen beschäftigte, widmete Hermine ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem seltsamen Text. Es dauerte auch gar nicht lange und sie schaute die beiden Jungen triumphierend an. „Das ist doch ganz einfach, da hat sich nur Jemand einen Spaß gemacht und es spiegelverkehrt geschrieben." Ohne auf das verblüffte Gesicht von Harry zu achten, zog sie einen kleinen Spiegel hervor und hielt diesen über den Text.

_Symbole der Mächte getrennt mit Macht_

_Vor langer Zeit dies wurde vollbracht _

_Dinge sich wenden im Wandel der Zeit_

_Für die Rückkehr zur Welt sie sind bereit _

_Den Einen begleiten als Freunde im Leben_

_Anderen ein Zeichen werden sie geben_

_Doch eines hilft keinen_

_Weil Zwei zu Einem_

_Wer öffnen will bei Zauberschein_

_Muss kennen - auch nutzen - jedoch nie sein._

_Symbole des Lichts und der Dunkelheit_

_Durch Einheit und Macht sie werden befreit_.

• „Hast du immer einen Spiegel einstecken?", wunderte sich Ron, was Hermine mit einem Augenrollen zur Kenntnis nahm und Harry zu einem Schmunzeln veranlasste. Ron's noch irritierterer Gesichtsausdruck führte dazu, dass Hermine und Harry laut lachten.

• „Ron, du musst noch eine Menge über uns Frauen lernen!"

Hilfe suchend blickte dieser daraufhin zu Harry, doch diesem liefen inzwischen Tränen über das Gesicht. Als sich aber die Miene von Ron verdüsterte, brachte er mühsam, „Das erkläre ich dir später", hervor.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, schauten sich Ron und Harry den Text im Spiegel an.

• „Erinnert mich irgendwie an eine Prophezeiung", bemerkte Harry, nachdem er den Text auf ein sauberes Stück Pergament übertragen hatte. Doch Hermine war anderer Meinung und erklärte, warum sie so dachte.

• „Im ersten Moment klingt es wirklich so, aber wir wissen, dass sich der Text auf diesen kleinen Kasten hier bezieht. Daraus lässt sich einiges ableiten und ich würde sogar behaupten, es könnte sich dabei um die Anleitung zum Öffnen handeln.

Zunächst heißt es hier: 'Symbole des Lichts und der Dunkelheit', daher denke ich, es gibt ein weiteres solches Kästchen, welches sozusagen das Pendant zu diesem sein müsste. In jedem dieser Kästchen wird etwas sein, was z.B. für gut und böse oder wirklich erst mal einfach nur für hell und dunkel steht. Dann diese Sache mit der Macht. Ich denke, dass nicht jeder beliebige Zauberer, nur weil er beide Kästchen besitzt, diese auch öffnen kann. Aber nachdem was sich in den letzten Tagen alles ereignet hat, könnte Harry ein echter Kandidat sein. Die einzige Sache, die mich daran stört ist die Zeile 'Muss kennen, auch nutzen jedoch nie sein.'"

Nach dieser Erläuterung blickte sie abwartend auf die beiden Jungs.

Harry musste zugeben, dass es logisch klang, wie Hermine argumentierte. Das sie sogar in gewisser Weise schon mehr gesagt hatte, als ihr selbst bewusst sein konnte, denn wenn man den Text einfach nur als ungewöhnliche und fremdartige Beschreibung betrachtete, könnte diese eine Zeile auch noch etwas anders gedeutet werden. Er entschloss sich, den Freunden zu sagen, was er darüber dachte:

• „Was Hermine sagt, klingt wirklich einleuchtend und wenn der erste Teil eine Beschreibung desjenigen ist, der in der Lage sein soll, das Kästchen zu öffnen, würde das aber aus meiner Sicht heißen, es müsste ein Zauberer sein, der dunkle und helle Magie benutzt."

Überrascht starrten Ron und Hermine ihn an.

• „Du hast Recht, dass ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen bin.", erwiderte Hermine. „Aber das würde auch bedeuten, du würdest oder hättest sogar schon dunkle Magie benutzt, Harry!" Sie starrten ihn erschrocken an. „Was weißt du eigentlich über den Schutzzauber?"

Harry wurde klar, dass die Andeutung ein Fehler war. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Hermine solche Schlüsse ziehen würde. Jetzt hieß es genau zu überlegen, was er als Nächstes sagen wollte.

• „Einen Moment", warf Ron ein, „was hat denn der Schutzzauber mit Harry oder dem Rätseltext zu tun?"

Kopfschüttelnd wandte Hermine sich Ron zu: „Das ist doch ganz logisch, gehen wir mal davon aus, dass der 1. Teil so gemeint ist, wie wir ihn interpretieren, dann wäre der Schutzzauber ein mächtiger und dunkler Zauberspruch. ..."

• „Ich bin von deiner Freundin echt beeindruckt.", zischte Sniff leise zu Harry.

• „Nicht umsonst wird sie von einigen, die klügste junge Hexe genannt.", erwiderte Harry

• „Aber ich befürchte, du hast dich damit in eine ziemliche Zwickmühle gebracht. Was willst du ihnen nun sagen?"

Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„... Gehen wir weiterhin davon aus, dass Harry nicht ohne Grund die Schachtel von Professor Dumbledore erhalten hat, würde ich glatt behaupten, er hat den Schutzzauber beschworen."

Ron starrte Hermine an, als hätte sie soeben das Ende von Quidditch verkündet, bevor er etwas wie 'unmöglich' murmelte und sich zu Harry drehte, der sich immer noch leise mit Sniff unterhielt.

• „Ist das war?"

Harry schaute verwirrt auf:  
• „Was soll wahr sein?"

• „Na das du den Schutzwall um den Grimmauldplatz beschworen hast."

• „Wie kommst du denn auf so eine Idee!", entgegnete Harry gespielt überrascht.

Ron's Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf.  
• „Ideen hast du manchmal Hermine!"

Doch Hermine schaute Harry auf eine seltsame Weise an und diesem war klar, auch wenn sie das Thema jetzt ruhen lassen würde, sie war sicher nicht der gleichen Meinung wie Ron. Harry hatte nichts abgestritten und auch nicht gelogen, er hatte eigentlich gar keine Aussage gemacht und dennoch ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Hermine.

Während Harry darüber nachdachte, hatte er fast wie nebenbei das Kästchen von Tisch genommen und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Sir Francis hatte bisher nur zugehört und beobachtete jetzt Harry und das Kästchen. „Ich würde fast behaupten genau so eine Art Kästchen zu kennen, nur mit dem Unterschied das dieses weiß ist. Erinnerst du dich nicht daran, du hast versucht es zu öffnen. Harry fiel es wieder ein und er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen. Er sprang auf und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.

Verdutzt blickten Ron und Hermine zum Hausgeist.

• „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert."

• „Ich denke Harry ist gleich wieder da und bringt etwas mit."

• „Woher wissen sie das?"

• „Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen."

_Gleichzeitig in einem anderen Teil des Hauses_

Harry war direkt in das kleine Turmzimmer appariert. Ihm war das Kästchen schon bei der ersten Besichtigung aufgefallen und er hatte versucht es zu öffnen. Noch immer lag es im Regal und Harry nahm es heraus und betrachtete es. Die Ähnlichkeit mit dem dunklen Kästchen im Gewölbe war unverkennbar, die Selben unbekannten Schriftzeichen und der eingeprägte Phönix. Als er es so in der Hand hielt und betrachtete, erschien ihm das Ganze inzwischen fast zu einfach. Professor Dumbledore hinterließ ihm ein geheimnisvolles Kästchen, was noch im Bereich des Möglichen lag, doch gleichzeitig fand er das gesuchte Gegenstück in einem Raum, der seit Jahrzehnten unberührt geblieben war. Er schaffte das, was viele vor ihm vergeblich versucht hatten ohne wirklich danach gesucht zu haben. Es erinnerte ein wenig an sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und er vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb stand und plötzlich den magischen Stein in Tasche hatte. ‚Nur jemand, der den Stein finden wollte – finden und nicht benutzen, sollte ihn bekommen können.' Das waren fast die gleichen Worte wie auf dem Pergament.

„Es war eine meiner vortrefflicheren Ideen,..." hatte der Professor damals gesagt. Konnte es sein, dass er auf irgendeine Weise die Finger im Spiel hatte oder zumindest etwas geahnt hatte? Auf alle Fälle sollten sie nichts überstürzen, was sie ja in der Vergangenheit oft genug in unnötige Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.

Das Glockenspiel einer Wanduhr riss Harry aus seiner Grübelei. Er steckte das Kästchen in die Tasche und apparierte zurück in das Gewölbe.

• „Wo warst du so lange?", bestürmten ihn Ron und Hermine, „Sir Francis war sich sicher, du würdest gleich wieder zurückkommen und etwas mitbringen.

• „Ich habe etwas gesucht und musste dann noch über etwas nachdenken und habe darüber ein wenig die Zeit vergessen.", gestand Harry und noch bevor jemand etwas erwidern konnte, holte er das weiße Kästchen hervor und reichte es Hermine.

Sprachlos starrte sie das gesuchte Pendant an.  
• „Das ist ja unglaublich, woher hast du das?"

• „Ist doch ganz egal, lass uns doch probieren ob sie irgendwie zusammen zu setzten sind", brachte Ron aufgeregt hervor und streckte den Arm nach dem zweiten Kästchen aus.

„Nein Ron, warte!", unterbrach Harry ihn.

• „Warum denn, bist du nicht neugierig?"

• „Natürlich bin ich gespannt aber mir geht das alles zu einfach. Was, wenn es eine Falle oder gefährlich ist?"

Überrascht blickte Hermine auf, so besonnen kannte sie Harry gar nicht.  
• „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry teilte den Freunden seine Bedenken mit und es führte dazu, dass sich zwei Parteien bildeten. Während Ron und Sir Francis es für einen Zufall hielten, teilte Hermine die Bedenken.

• „Wo ist denn eure Abenteuerlust geblieben!", versuchte Ron die Freunde zu reizen. Doch weder Hermine noch Harry reagierten darauf, sondern diskutierten noch immer über mögliche Gefahren.

Da die Beiden ihn so zu ignorieren schienen, ergriff Ron die Initiative und bevor jemand reagieren konnte, schnappte er sich beide Kästchen und hielt sie aneinander.

Es gab ein klickendes Geräusch und die beiden Kästchen hafteten fest aneinander. Alle starrten auf die Kästchen, doch nichts geschah.

• „Ron bist du irre, es hätte sonst etwas passieren können!", ereiferte sich Hermine.

• „Hermine hat Recht Ron, das war leichtsinnig."

• „Na und, bisher haben wir es immer so gemacht und es ist sowieso nichts passiert!", verteidigte sich dieser und versuchte dabei die Kästchen wieder voneinander zu trennen, doch eine große Kraft zog sie immer wieder zusammen. „So ein Mist, die Dinger hält irgendetwas zusammen." Er schob die Kästchen zu Hermine doch auch ihr gelang es nicht, sie wieder zu trennen.

• „Vielleicht schaffst du es ja.", sagte sie zu Harry und reichte ihm die verbundenen Kästchen.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick und ein eigenwilliges Gefühl beschlich ihn.

• „Was ist los Harry", fragte sie, „machst du dir immer noch Sorgen?" während sie die Kästchen vor Harry zurück auf den Tisch stellte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern:  
• „Ist mehr ein seltsames Gefühl oder eine Ahnung."

Aber auch Harry war neugierig, daher überwand er seine Skepsis und griff nach den Kästchen.

Kaum berührten seine Hände die Seiten der Kästchen durchzuckten ihn zwei heftige Gefühle, eisige Kälte und brennende Hitze. Gleichzeitig begannen die Kästchen unheimlich zu glühen und leuchteten schließlich immer heller.

Es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, Putz rieselte von der Decke und von irgendwo hallte das Echo, als die Kästchen aufflogen. Begleitet von einem unheimlichen Klang, quoll dunkelblauer und roter Qualm hervor. Dieser stieg senkrecht zur Decke und bald war von dieser nichts mehr zu sehen. Doch der Qualm wurde nicht weniger und die blau-rote Wolke senkte sich bedrohlich auf die Freunde herab.

• „Na da hast du uns ja was Schönes eingebrockt Ron!", schimpfte Hermine und rutschte auf ihrem Sitz ein wenig tiefer.

Glück im Unglück war der Kamin, als die Qualmwolke die Feueröffnung erreichte, begann der Qualm über den Kamin abzuziehen und die Wolke senkte sich nicht weiter. Erleichtert atmeten die drei Freunde zunächst auf und auch Sir Francis wirkte erleichtert. Es blieb ihnen jedoch nichts Anderes übrig, als weiterhin das seltsame Schauspiel zu beobachten und nach schier endlosen langweiligen Minuten gab es plötzlich zwei grelle Lichtblitze und die Kästchen waren verschwunden. Zurück blieben zwei kleine Häufchen Asche und eine dichte Qualwolke, die hartnäckig ihre Stellung unter der Decke behauptete.

Enttäuschung machte sich breit:  
• „Lassen wir es für heute gut sein," sagte Harry leise, „wenn sich morgen der Qualm verzogen hat, finden wir vielleicht noch irgendetwas." Harry wollte den Anderen nicht sagen, wie enttäuscht er wirklich war. Durch Ron's übereiltes Handeln war etwas zerstört worden, was vielleicht sehr wertvoll oder mächtig gewesen wäre. Gut, es war niemand zu Schaden gekommen aber es war auch nicht übrig außer Asche und Rauch.

21.3 Familiäres

Nachdem sich die Drei von Sir Francis und Sniff verabschiedet hatten, brachte Harry sie direkt in das Zimmer der Jungs zurück.

Aus der Eingangshalle waren Stimmen zu hören.

• „Und bei dir haben sie sich auch nicht abgemeldet!", war die Stimme von Molly zu hören.

• „Nein, aber ich denke nicht das etwas passiert ist.", versuchte Remus sie zu beruhigen.

• „Das denkst du vielleicht!"

• „Molly, nun beruhige dich doch. Wenn sie bei Harry sind ist bestimmt alles in Ordnung.", bemühte sich jetzt auch Moody.

• „Ich glaube wir sollten nach unten gehen, bevor deine Mutter irgendjemand den Kopf abreißt", sagte Harry.

Ron schien von dieser Idee jedoch nicht so begeistert zu sein.  
• „Dann könnte es aber sein, dass sie uns oder wenigstens mir den Kopf abreißt."

• „Dann geh ich eben erst mal allein zu ihnen und entschuldige mich."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verließ Harry das Zimmer und ging nach unten.

Überrumpelt schaute Hermine Harry hinterher, bevor sie sich wieder Ron zuwandte:  
• „Das war ganzschön unfair von dir, Harry die Sache ausbaden zu lassen."

• „Wieso von mir? Habe ich gesagt, dass er gleich losstürzen soll. Du hast auch nicht gerade versucht ihn zurückzuhalten!"

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe wechselte in ein leichtes rosa und während sie zu Boden blickte murmelte sie:  
• „Dann sind wir eben beide unfair. Schließlich hat Keiner von uns daran gedacht Jemanden Bescheid zu geben, dass wir für eine Weile nicht da sind."

Harry war inzwischen in der Eingangshalle angekommen und die Diskussion war verstummt. Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn an und eine verärgerte Molly Weasley kam auf ihn zu.

• „Mein lieber Harry, du solltest jetzt ganz schnell eine gute Erklärung haben!"

• „Ich habe Ron und Hermine den Raum für die Party gezeigt und wir haben uns über einige Dinge unterhalten. Es tut mir Leid, dass wir uns nicht abgemeldet haben. Es ist meine Schuld, ich habe Hermine und Ron einfach mitgenommen."

Molly's Miene hellte sich etwas auf, während Remus und Mad Eye sich an den Tisch setzten, als wäre nichts geschehen.

• „Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht."

• „Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht.", warf Moody vom Tisch aus ein und erntete dafür einen giftigen Blick. „Und warum sind die anderen Beiden nicht mit hier?"

• „Es war meine Idee ihnen den Raum zu zeigen..."

• „und sie hätten nicht Bescheid geben können?" unterbrach Molly ihn.

• „Es ging eben alles ziemlich schnell."

• „Nun gut lassen wir es fürs Erste darauf beruhen, du kannst die Beiden aber holen, wir haben einiges zu bereden. Außerdem ist seit einer Stunde das Mittag fertig!"

Harry ging langsam die Treppe nach oben. Molly hatte natürlich Recht, sie hätten sich abmelden müssen. Aber auch er hatte überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht. Was sie wohl bereden wollte, bestimmt hatte es etwas mit der Feier zu tun, es waren ja nur noch zwei Tage.

Im Flur warteten bereits Hermine und Ron auf ihn.

• „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ihr alles gehört habt.", schlussfolgerte Harry, als er die Freunde sah und als Beide nickten fügte er hinzu. „Dann sollten wir Essen gehen und Molly nicht länger warten lassen."

Das Essen verlief so ruhig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Moody und Remus hatten sich verabschiedet und so waren nur Molly und die drei Freunde geblieben und löffelten jetzt alle schweigend ihre Suppe. Nach dem Essen brach Harry das bedrückende Schweigen:  
• „Molly, du wolltest etwas mit mir bereden?"

Molly wirkte noch immer verstimmt, doch dann erklärte sie:  
• „Ich wollte zunächst über eure Party reden. Wie abgesprochen haben wir uns um die Einladungen gekümmert. Arthur hat wahrscheinlich etwas gefunden, was die Anreise ermöglichen soll. Aus diesem Grund trifft er sich jetzt mit Moody und Remus. Er wollte später mit dir, Harry, noch einmal reden.  
Dann haben Fred und George, nachdem sie von der Party hörten, darauf bestanden, sich an der Dekoration zu beteiligen und kommen deshalb nach dem Mittag hier vorbei."

In diesem Moment knisterte der Kamin laut und die Stimme von Arthur Weasley war zu hören:  
• „Molly, bist du in der Nähe?"

• „Ja Arthur, wir sind hier."

• „Das ist ja gut, ist Harry auch da?"

• „Bin ich, ist etwas passiert?"

• „Kannst du bitte nachher bei mir im Büro vorbeikommen, wir würden dir gern etwas zeigen. Ach und Harry, schau bitte am Empfang vorbei, ich möchte Ärger vermeiden."

Damit verabschiedete Mr. Weasley sich und nur das kleine Feuer knisterte leise weiter vor sich hin.

• „Ron und Hermine, seit ihr bitte so nett und kümmert euch um die Küche. Ich muß noch einige Dinge erledigen. Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen."

Molly verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und verließ den Grimmauldplatz.

• „Küchendienst", murrte Ron ,"George und Fred werden sich totlachen."

• „Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir fertig sind bevor sie kommen." antwortete Harry.

• „Na dann los!", stimmte Harry zu.

• „Sollst du nicht zu meinen Vater kommen?", fragte Ron

• „Nachher und außerdem möchte ich gern wissen, was die Zwillinge eigentlich vorhaben."

• „Aber du hättest die Gelegenheit deinen Zauberstab noch abzuholen.", gab Hermine zu bedenken.

Harry musste zugeben, dass das Argument etwas für sich hatte.  
• „Also schön, aber denkt daran, es soll eine Überraschungsparty werden, also nichts verraten. Denk bitte daran Ron!"

• „Wieso denn ich!"

• „Ich kenne dich und deine Brüder.", grinste Harry seinen Freund an.

• „Sieh lieber zu, dass du verschwindest, sonst lernst du mich und meine Brüder noch anders kennen."

Lachend verabschiedeten sich die Freunde und während Harry nach oben ging um ein paar Sachen zu holen, kümmerten sich Ron und Hermine um die Küche.

* * *

_Im Ministerium_

Harry tauchte in der großen Eingangshalle des Ministeriums auf. Er hatte seinen grauen Umhang über gezogen und so schenke ihm auch Keiner Aufmerksamkeit. Erst als er direkt vor den Empfangstisch trat, erkannte ihn die junge Hexe.  
• „Oh hallo Mr. Potter. Arthur Weasley hat uns bereits unterrichtet und erwartet sie. Den Weg kennen sie?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf,  
• „das letzte Mal wurde ich abgeholt und bin dann vom Minister direkt zu Mr. Weasley gebracht wurden."

Die junge Hexe drehte sich um und rief etwas ins Hinterzimmer. Kurz darauf kam ein junger Mann hervor und strahlte Harry an.  
• „Harry Potter, meine Cousine hat mir schon so viel von ihnen erzählt." Er hatte Harry inzwischen erreicht und hielt ihm noch immer glücklich lächelnd die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Thomas Mestrade, meine Cousine geht ebenfalls nach Hogwarts und so hat sie mir von ihnen erzählt."

Harry schüttelte dem jungen Mr. Mestrade freundlich die Hand.  
• „Schön sie kennen zu lernen."

• „Ich bringe sie zum Büro von Mr. Weasley, bitte hier entlang."   
Damit ging er zum nächsten Durchgang und führte Harry durch das Wirrwarr der Gänge zum gesuchten Büro. Vor der Tür verabschiedete er sich, nicht ohne mehrfach zu versichern, wie es ihn gefreut hat, Harry persönlich kennen zu lernen.

Aus dem Büro von Arthur drangen ausgelassene Stimmen. Harry klopft und schon öffnete Bill die Tür:  
• „Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen."

Irritiert blickend grüßte Dieser zurück und schaute dann zu Arthur, der vor sich hin schmunzelte. Bill schob Harry ein Stuhl zu und erklärte:  
• „Unsere Eltern haben erzählt, dass sie Dank deiner Mithilfe einen Neuen, Wunderschönen und dennoch sicheren Platz für die Hochzeitsfeier gefunden haben, es vor mir und Fleur aber geheim halten, weil es eine Überraschung werden soll."

• „Das haben sie gesagt.", entgegnete Harry mit bester Unschuldsmiene. „Aber wenn es so wäre, dann könnte ich dazu natürlich auch nichts sagen.", ergänzte er lächelnd.

• „Verstehe schon, ich hoffe nur wir können uns dafür irgendwann erkenntlich zeigen."

• „Was soll das denn nun schon wieder heißen, ihr seit für mich wie eine Familie, ihr müsst euch für gar nichts bedanken! Aber ich muss wieder los, habe nur noch gewartet um dir hallo zu sagen."

Nachdem sich Bill verabschiedet hatte, setzte sich Harry auf den frei gewordenen Stuhl und schaute abwartend zu Mr. Weasley. Schließlich erklärte dieser:

• „Molly und ich haben uns mit den Dellacours unterhalten und ihnen gesagt, dass du sicher bereit wärst auch ihnen den Saal im Vorfeld zu zeigen. Sie wären am Liebsten direkt mit mir gereist aber einerseits wollten wir ihnen nicht zu viel sagen und außerdem hätten wir sie ja sowieso nicht in den Grimmauldplatz bringen können."

Harry war nicht sonderlich überrascht, eigentlich hätte es ihn sogar gewundert, wenn die Dellacours nicht diese Bitte geäußert hätten.  
• „Das mach ich doch gern und als Brauteltern haben sie sicher eine Menge zu planen. Es würde sie bestimmt beruhigen, wenn sie sehen könnten, dass die Örtlichkeit gesichert ist. Also was habt ihr denn nun mit ihnen ausgemacht?"

• „Ähm...", druckste Arthur ein wenig herum, „also am Besten gleich. Molly ist dort geblieben und hat mich gebeten, dich darum zu bitten."

Harry lachte:  
• „Also ich hab damit kein Problem, von mir aus können wir zu den Dellacours apparieren."

• „Das ist schön aber ich kann jetzt hier nicht weg. Molly wartet auf dich und dann brauchst du auch nicht noch eine Person mehr transportieren."

• „Auch kein Problem, nur ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Familie Dellacour wohnt."

• „Daran haben wir schon gedacht, Mr. Dellacour hat mir dieses Bild hier mitgegeben und hier ist ein Karte, die Dellacours wohnen in einem großen Haus in Fontainebleau. Fontainebleau liegt im Département Seine-et-Marne, etwa 60km südlich von Paris. Die Adresse ist Rue del' Arbre Sec 12, du kannst es nicht verfehlen."

Dazu reichte er Harry die Karte und das Bild und zeigte auf eine farbig markierte Straße.

• „Und die Dellacours wissen auch Bescheid?"

• „So in etwa", schmunzelte Arthur, „wir wollten sie damit ein wenig überraschen und ich habe gesagt, ich würde versuchen etwas zu organisieren. Nur nicht, dass du sie einfach abholen würdest."

Harry schaute auf die Karte und auf das Bild.  
• „Ein wirklich schönes Haus haben sie, ich werde in die kleine Grünanlage hier am Straßenrand apparieren und von dort zum Eingang laufen, sind ja nur ein paar Meter. "

Er faltete die Karte zusammen und steckte sie sicherheitshalber ein.

• „Also bis dann," verabschiedete sich Harry

• „Sagen wir lieber bis später," grinste Arthur ihn an und Harry verschwand lautlos aus dem Büro.

* * *

_Frankreich_

Dem älteren Ehepaar fiel es nicht auf, dass nur wenige Meter entfernt ein junger Mann aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Während sich das Paar auf der Parkbank nieder ließ, schaute Harry sich um. Die Luft war schwül und im Gras glitzerten die restlichen Regentropfen. Das Sommergewitter war vermutlich eben erst vorüber gezogen. Die dunkelgrauen Wolken auf der Einen und der blaue Himmel auf der anderen Seite bildeten einen wundervollen Kontrast. Große Pfützen standen auf der Straße und die Flächen ringsherum begannen unter der warmen Nachmittagssonne zu dampfen.

Leise ging Harry ein wenig abseits von dem Pärchen in Richtung Straße. Die Rue del' Arbre sollte nicht weit weg sein, doch zunächst erregten der große Park und eine Schlossanlage seine Aufmerksamkeit. Nach dem Gewitter wirkte alles sauber und frisch, und auch das Schloss glänzte in der Sonne und spiegelte sich im kleinen See davor. Harry warf einen Blick auf die Karte und wollte gerade in Richtung der Rue del' Arbre gehen, als er aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung aufgebrachte Stimmen vernahm. Es war von hier aus niemand zu sehen und er verstand auch kein Französisch und trotzdem kam ihm etwas daran verdächtig vor. Harry überlegte aber ein kurzer Blick konnte nichts schaden.

Er schaute sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen und in der nächsten Sekunde war auch Harry verschwunden. Nur einem aufmerksamen Besucher wären vielleicht die leisen Schritte aufgefallen, die sich in Richtung der Stimmen entfernten.

So leise wie möglich ging Harry weiter und er musste auch nicht weit laufen. Eine Gruppe von zehn Leuten standen im Kreis und diskutierten über irgend etwas. Was Harry erschreckte, war die Ähnlichkeit mit den Anhängern Voldemorts. Alle waren schwarz angezogen und trugen lange Umhänge. Sie stritten heftig um irgendetwas und einige fuchtelten wild mit ihren Zauberstäben. Als Harry ein wenig dichter an die Gruppe heran schlich, konnte er sehen, dass es alles jüngere Leute waren. Dann konnte er auch sehen, worum der Streit ging. Ein leuchtender Schriftzug Association Magie Noire wurde in seinem Aussehen immer wieder verändert und das war der Grund für die Streitigkeiten.

Harry hatte genug gesehen, vielleicht würden ihm die Dellacours etwas zu der Gruppe sagen können. Auf jeden Fall wirkten sie nicht sonderlich gefährlich, daher ging er leise wieder in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und als er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, machte er sich auch wieder sichtbar. Gedanken versunken ging er weiter und erreichte schließlich die Rue del' Arbre, wo er nur wenig später vor dem Haus Nummer 12 stand.

Arthur hatte Recht, zu verfehlen war das Haus wirklich nicht, denn das schneeweiße Haus erstrahlte regelrecht in der Nachmittagssonne. Aber Haus war nicht ganz passend, eigentlich handelte es sich schon eher um eine Villa umgeben von einem säuberlich gepflegten Garten. Das ganze Grundstück war von einem schmiedeeisernen Zaun umgeben, in dem filigrane Verzierungen eingearbeitet waren.

Harry drückte den glänzenden Klingelknopf und im Haus ertönte ein Glockenspiel. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Fleur trat auf die Veranda.  
• „Bon jour ce que je peux faire pour lui ?"

Harry blickte gebannt auf die junge Frau an der Tür. Er hatte sie zwar nach dem Überfall gesehen und er musste sich regelrecht von ihrem Anblick losreißen. Dann streifte er die Kapuze des Umhangs ab und rief über das Tor.  
• „Hallo Fleur, schön dich wieder zu sehen!"

• „Oh Arry, welch ein Überrasch-ung." Damit drehte sie sich zum Haus: „Maman, tu ne croire, qui es à la porte."

Ein weiterer blonder Kopf tauchte neben Fleur auf. Seit dem Überfall auf den Fuchsbau, hatte Harry Gabrielle nicht gesehen und zudem war sie im Fuchsbau bewusstlos und angeschlagen. Heute hingegen stand sie, was die Ausstrahlung anging ihrer großen Schwester kaum nach und zog so aufs Neue Harry's Aufmerksamkeit in ihren Bann. Sie drängte an Fleur vorbei und kam zum Gartentor gelaufen. Als sie vor ihm stand, glaubte er ein Leuchten um sie herum wahrzunehmen und als er ihr langsam die Hand reichen wollte um sie zu begrüßen, kribbelte die Hand. Doch als sich die Hände berührten, war der ganze Spuk vorbei und vor Harry stand ein normales, immer noch bildhübsches Mädchen, welches ihm jetzt kurzerhand um den Hals fiel.

• „Ich habe mich noch nicht einmal für die Rettung bei dir bedankt!"

Harry war von dieser Begrüßung völlig überrumpelt, gleichzeitig wurde es an der Tür voll, Fleur's Eltern und Molly wollten sehen, was die ganze Aufregung zu bedeuten hatte. Gabrielle, die Harry wieder frei gegeben hatte, zog ihn hinter sich her.

Mr. Dellacour trat hervor und reichte Harry die Hand.  
• „Herzlich willkommen Mr. Potter, wir stehen tief in ihrer Schuld."

Harry drückte die gereichte Hand:  
• „Guten Tag Sir, das habe ich gern getan und es war wirklich keine große Sache."

• „Keine große Sache – mondieu," der Einwand kam von Mrs. Dellacour, die sich jetzt neben ihren Mann drängte um Harry zu begrüßen. „Wie können sie nur so etwas sagen, sie haben unserem kleinen Engel schon zum 2. Mal das Leben gerettet."

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich in der Klemme.  
• „Mrs. und Mr. Dellacour, glauben sie mir, sie stehen nicht in meiner Schuld. Jeder hätte die Mädchen ins Krankenhaus bringen können. Aber würden sie mir einen Gefallen tun und mich einfach nur Harry nennen."

Mr. Dellacour lächelte ihn freundlich an:  
• „Das machen wir gern und du kannst mich Franzuar nennen. Wie uns Molly erzählte, gehörst du ja schon fast zur Familie Weasley und wenn wir das so sehen auch irgendwie bald zu Unserer."

Überrascht blickte Harry den Hausherrn an. Es war eigenartig, Harry hatte bisher nicht wirklich Etwas gehabt, dass man als Familie hätte bezeichnen können und wenn doch, war irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert, was alles wieder zunichte gemacht hatte. Die Weasleys waren in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Ersatzfamilie für ihn geworden und dass sie das auch hier vertraten, machte ihn verlegen. Um so mehr als das ihn, eigentlich fremde Leute, mit zur Familie zählen wollten.

Die Überlegungen mussten Harry im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Mrs. Dellacour, die ihn aufmerksam betrachtet hatte, schloss sich ihrem Mann an.

• „Harry, wir wollten dich damit nicht überfallen, vielmehr wollte Franzuar damit sagen, du bist uns jederzeit willkommen und du sollst dich hier wie zu Hause fühlen."

Bei ihren letzten Worten verstummte sie plötzlich und schaute ihn erschrocken an. Doch Dieser hatte verstanden:  
• „Keine Sorge, Mrs. Dellacour und vielen Dank für das nette Angebot. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren gelernt, was es heißen sollte, sich zu Hause zu fühlen. Das zu Hause heißt für mich schon lange nicht mehr Ligusterweg, sondern Hogwarts. Und es gibt auch noch ein paar anderer Orte, wo ich mich wohl und zu Hause fühle."

Dabei blickte er zu Molly und lächelte sie an. Erleichterung spiegelte sich im Gesicht von Mrs. Dellacour wieder.  
• „ Da bin ich beruhigt und vielleicht findest du bei uns auch einen Platz, wo du dich wie zu Hause fühlen kannst. Aber Harry, nenn mich doch bitte Beatrice."

• „Mach ich gern aber eigentlich bin ich aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier. Arthur hat mir gesagt, ihr würdet euch gern etwas ansehen."

• „Aber natürlich wollen wir und Arthur wollte ja auch etwas organisieren, aber was hat das jetzt mit dir zu tun?", wunderten sich Mr. und Mrs. Dellacour.

Harry musste Schmunzeln, bisher hatten die Weasleys wirklich kaum etwas verraten und auch Molly zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Deshalb erklärte Harry kurzerhand, dass er alle dorthin bringen würde.

• „Jetzt sofort?", fragte Mrs. Dellacour nach. „Aber wir wollten gerade Kaffee trinken. Du musst erst noch mit ins Haus kommen und mit uns Kaffee trinken."

Mit diesen Worten schoben sie Harry ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten durch die Haustüre ins Innere und ihm wurde klar, was Arthur mit SPÄTER gemeint hatte.

* * *

_Zwischenzeitlich im Grimmauldplatz_

Ron und Hermine wollten eben in die Küche gehen, als vom Kamin her seltsame Geräusche zu hören waren. Es gab einen klickenden Ton und im nächsten Moment war der gesamte Kamin in eine rosa Rauchwolke gehüllt. Erschrocken blieben Beide einen Augenblick stehen, bevor sie sich vorsichtig der Rauchwolke nährten. Überrascht stellten sie fest, dass der Qualm nicht in den Augen brannte und nach Erdbeeren roch.

Doch bevor sie sich darüber weitere Gedanken machen konnten, sprangen George und Fred aus der Wolke hervor und prusteten vor Lachen.  
• „Ihr hättet euere Gesichter sehen sollen!"

• „Seit ihr bescheuert uns so zu erschrecken.", beschwerte sich Ron. „Es hätte leicht sein können, jemand schickt euch einen Fluch an den Hals."

Die Zwillinge fingen wieder an zu lachen:  
• „Wer bitteschön hätte das denn machen sollen, ihr Beide seit doch zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Außerdem hätten wir für unfreundliche Orte noch ein paar anderer Varianten, die nicht so gut Duften!"

• „Aber Ron hat Recht", pflichtete Hermine Ron bei, „es hätte etwas passieren können!" Gleichzeitig gestand sie sich aber auch ein, dass die Zwillinge ebenfalls Recht hatten. Sie hatten sich wie absolute Anfänger, wie Kinder überraschen lassen. Wären es Todesser gewesen, sie hätten leichtes Spiel gehabt.  
„Eure Mutter hat uns gesagt, ihr wolltet etwas bereden?"

• „Wir haben da etwas von einer Überraschungsparty gehört", begann Fred.

• „Na wenn ihr bereits davon wisst, ist es ja Keine mehr!", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

• „Nun sei doch nicht mehr sauer wegen dem Scherz." Dann drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder, „Du George, vielleicht hätten wir eine andere Sorte wählen sollen?"

• „Das nächste Mal probieren wir den gelben Rauch mit Zirrusduft, aber mal ernsthaft, wo ist eigentlich Harry?"

Inzwischen hatte sich der Rauch verzogen und die Zwillinge begannen sich neugierig umzusehen.

• „Harry ist zu Dad ins Büro", erklärte Ron, „aber nun sagt doch endlich was ihr hier wollt."

• „Hat sich ganzschön was verändert", murmelte George, „wann habt ihr das denn alles gemacht, Mutter hat wohl ganz vergessen uns davon zu erzählen."

• „Na schön", erklärte Hermine, „wir zeigen euch das Haus und ihr erzählt warum ihr hier seit."

Während sie die Treppe nach oben stiegen erklärte George:  
• „Wir würden uns gern an der Dekoration beteiligen und hätten dafür eine ganz neue Sache, womit wir vielleicht sogar Harry überraschen könnten."

• „Und wo ist der Haken?"

• „Hermine, vertraust du uns etwas nicht? Wir haben so etwas Ähnliches wie die magische Decke von Hogwarts entwickelt. Dafür müssen nur 4 von diesen Stäben in den äußeren Ecken des Raumes befestigt werden und mit verschiedenen Sprüchen könnt ihr die Illusion bestimmen."

• „Cool", stellte Ron fest.

• „Das klingt wirklich nicht schlecht", gab Hermine zu, „ihr könnt uns die Sachen hier lassen."

• „Oh nein, das muss der Fachmann schon selber machen.", protestierten die Zwillinge einstimmig.

• „Ihr wollt doch nur wissen wo die Party stattfindet. Aber da müssen wir euch enttäuschen, selbst wenn wir wollten, könnten wir es euch nicht zeigen. Bisher kann nur Harry Leute dorthin bringen. Ihr werdet euch wohl doch überraschen lassen müssen.

Missmutig blickten Beide auf Hermine;  
• „Das meinst du Ernst was, na schön, dann lassen wir euch das Zeug da. Hier wenn ihr diese Kugeln in der Mitte der Fläche verteilt, wird das Bild stabiler und gleichzeitig verströmen sie einen frischen Duft."

Nachdem sie die Besichtigung beendet hatten, verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge und ließen Ron und Hermine zurück.

* * *

_In der Rue del' Arbre_

Harry wurde in die große Eingangshalle des Hauses geschoben und blickte sich staunend um. Zwei geschwungene Treppen führten nach oben und von dort wurde der Raum durch die vielen Fenster geradezu mit Sonnenlicht überflutet. Im glänzenden Marmorfussboden spiegelten sich die Decke und der große Kronleuchter wieder und alles glänzte so stark, dass Harry für einen Moment geblendet wurde.

Die Dellacours führten ihn durch eine Seitentür zu einem kleineren Salon, wo bereits der Kaffeetisch gedeckt war. Schnell war auch noch ein weiteres Gedeck aufgelegt und nachdem alle einen Platz gefunden hatten, wandte sich Beatrice an Harry.  
• „Harry, wenn du möchtest, können wir uns auch gern das Haus anschauen."

Harry musste Schmunzeln bei der Bezeichnung 'Haus'',  
• „Nachdem was ich bisher gesehen habe, würde ich wohl eher von einem Schloss reden aber die Besichtigung müssen wir verschieben, es gibt noch eine Menge vorzubereiten."

• „Harry du übertreibst, wenn du mal ein Schloss von innen sehen möchtest, dann schauen wir uns bei deinem nächsten Besuch das Château de Fontainebleau an und du hast natürlich Recht, das alles hat Zeit bis nach den Feierlichkeiten."

Harry war bei der Erwähnung des Schlosses die Gruppe jugendlichen Zauberer wieder eingefallen:  
• „Habt ihr schon mal etwas von 'Association Magie Noire' gehört?"

Überrascht blickten ihn die Dellacours an:  
• „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Harry erzählte von der kurzen Begegnung und das er leider nichts verstehen konnte und nur diesen Schriftzug gelesen hatte.

• „Die Association Magie Noire ist bisher nicht viel mehr als eine Gruppe junger Zauberer, die man am besten mit Graffiti Sprayern vergleichen könnte.", erklärte Franzuar. „Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie dafür Magie benutzen und so die Behörden zur Verzweiflung bringen. Wir wissen auch, dass sie für ihren Unfug auch nicht davor zurückschrecken, dunkle Zauber zu benutzen. Zum Glück haben wir aber bisher noch keinen Zusammenhang zu euren Todessern oder Lord Voldemort erkennen können."

Harry war beruhigt und so setzten sie die Unterhaltung über andere Dinge fort und kamen auch wieder auf die Hochzeitsfeier zu sprechen.

• „Wir hätten die Feierlichkeiten auch gern hier ausgerichtet", erklärte Beatrice, „aber der Ort ist zu öffentlich und schwierig zu schützen."

• „Deshalb haben wir ja auch einen sicheren Platz gesucht und auch gefunden.", fügte Molly hinzu und lächelte dabei verschwörerisch.

• „Vielleicht sollten wir auch aufbrechen", schlug Harry vor. Der Vorschlag hatte allerdings auch zur Folge, dass sich Fleur unbedingt mit anschließen wollte. Sie musste sich allerdings geschlagen geben, weil Harry erklärte dass er sowieso nicht mehr Leute transportieren könne und außerdem sollte es für die Brautleute eine Überraschung bleiben.

Franzuar und Beatrice brauchten nicht lange und waren schnell bereit, Harry und Molly zu begleiten. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Fleur und kurz darauf waren alle Vier verschwunden.

* * *

_**Soweit für heute meine Lieben, sorry das es zur Zeit ein wenig schleppend läuft aber es gibt eine Menge Anderes zu tun und da bleibt für den Bereich FF einfach zu wenig. Dennoch hoffe ich, es gefällt euch und ihr laßt es mich wissen.**_

_**Euer Roessi**_


	23. Chapter 22 Teil 1

**22. Letzte Vorbereitungen und neue Probleme**

22.1 Rückkehr zum Grimmauld Platz

Die Vier tauchten mit einem leisen Plop in der Eingangshalle vom Grimmauld Platz wieder auf. Während Remus Lupin, der gemeinsam mit Arthur Weasley am Tisch saß und Butterbier trank, wenig überrascht wirkten, schauten sich Franzuar und Beatrice verwundert um.

• „Wow, ich bin noch nie zu viert appariert, wusste gar nicht, dass so etwas möglich ist. Mir kommt das hier bekannt vor aber ob es als Platz für die Hochzeitsfeier geeignet ist?", gab Franzuar zu bedenken. Doch dann sah er Arthur und ging geradewegs zu ihm.

Arthur reichte Franzuar die Hand,  
• „siehst du, wie schnell man sich doch wieder sieht", dann wandte er sich an Harry, „Ihr seit früher wieder da als ich dachte aber ich hatte doch Recht mit später."

„Ja, ja", lachte Harry „und ich habe mir gedacht, du würdest uns gern begleiten wenn wir den Saal besichtigen."

„Deshalb bin ich ja schon hier und hoffte ihr würdet zunächst hierher kommen. Remus, willst du uns auch begleiten?"

Doch dieser winkte ab, „lass mal Arthur, ich sehe lieber mal ob ich Ron und Hermine helfen kann."

Arthur nickte, dann sagte er:  
„also schön, dann würde ich vorschlagen, Harry bringt mich und Molly hin und holt Beatrice und Franzuar nach."

Da es keine Einwände gab, wurde es auch so gemacht und kurze Zeit später standen die vier Erwachsenen um Harry herum im großen Ballsaal. Das rötliche Sonnenlicht des frühen Abends, verlieh dem Raum dabei eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre.

• „Incroyable, merveilleux!", kam es von Beatrice und auch Franzuar schaute sich überrascht um. Gleichzeitig strahlten die beiden Weasleys vor Stolz und schauten dankbar zu Harry. Es war auch für Harry eine Genugtuung zu sehen, wie glücklich die Anderen waren.

• „Wer stellt uns denn diesen herrlichen Raum zur Verfügung?", fragte Franzuar.

Arthur konnte es sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen:  
• „Ihr müsst wissen, wir haben eine besonders gute Beziehung zum Besitzer, der uns den Saal und die angrenzenden Gästezimmer freundlicher Weise zur Verfügung gestellt hat."

Der Satz entlockte Harry ein Schmunzeln während Franzuar aufhorchte.  
• „Den würden wir gern kennen lernen, könntest du uns nicht bekannt machen, damit wir uns ebenfalls bedanken können?"

Arthur warf einen verstohlen Blick zu Harry, doch dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Daher erwiderte er:

• „Ich glaube, das wird er bei nächster Gelegenheit selber machen und bis dahin soll es ein Geheimnis bleiben.", erklärte Molly und kam damit ihrem Mann zuvor.

Molly hatte die Situation gut gelöst. Harry war froh, dass es zunächst noch ein Geheimnis blieb. Die Dellacours waren wirklich nette Leute und es war auch nicht so, dass Harry ihnen nicht vertraute. Doch bei dem ganzen Trubel und der Aufregung wegen der anstehenden Hochzeit, war schnell ein unbedachtes Wort gesagt oder ganz unbewusst etwas verraten. Vielleicht wäre es sinnvoll über diesen Bereich einen Fidelius zu sprechen. Harry nahm sich fest vor, darüber mit den Weasleys und den Anderen zu reden.

Zunächst führte Harry die vier Erwachsen durch den Saal. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die ersten Ideen für die Ausstattung diskutiert wurden. Im Groben lief es darauf hinaus, dass im Randbereich ein Buffet und eine Tafel aufgestellt werden sollten, während auf der Seite zur Dachterrasse kleine Stehtische die Atmosphäre auflockern sollten. So würde in der Mitte noch genügend Platz zum Tanzen bleiben.

Nachdem sie auch die Gästezimmer besichtigt hatten, kamen sie wieder an die Treppe bzw. die Tür zur Terrasse.

• „Können wir auch nach draußen?", fragte Beatrice und deutete zur Terrasse.

Molly und Arthur blickten fragend zu Harry. Dieser überlegte einen Augenblick, bisher war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen irgendetwas an der Terrasse zu machen oder sich um die Illusion zu bemühen. Schließlich hatte er eine Idee:  
• „Der Besitzer hat uns erklärt, dass er noch einige Sicherheitsfragen zu klären hat. Er war aber zuversichtlich, dass die Bedenken ausgeräumt werden können. Außerdem wären auch noch Instandsetzungsarbeiten zu leisten. Er wollte uns aber rechtzeitig Bescheid geben."

• „Das ist wirklich schade", erwiderte Beatrice, „bei diesem schönen Wetter, welches wir zur Zeit haben, wäre es bestimmt angenehm ein wenig nach draußen gehen zu können."

• „Ich denke, das wird bestimmt etwas werden.", lenkte Harry ein.

• „Auf jeden Fall habt ihre einen wundervollen Platz für die Hochzeitsfeier gefunden", erklärte Franzuar, „und wenn er auch noch so sicher ist, wie es uns Arthur versichert hat, dann sehe ich keine Schwierigkeiten, ganz egal ob wir die Terrasse nutzen können oder nicht. Richtet eurem Bekannten doch bitte auch unseren Dank aus."

In der Zwischenzeit verriet das abnehmende Licht das Fortschreiten der Zeit und so schlug Molly vor, den Rest der Besprechung bei einer Tasse Tee zu beschließen.

• „Wenn ihr ein wenig zusammenrückt, bringe ich uns in einem Zug dahin.", bot Harry an.

• „Fünf Leute am Stück, habe noch nie gehört, dass so etwas überhaupt möglich ist", zweifelte Franzuar, jedoch mehr zu sich selbst, „auf der andren Seite hatte ich allerdings bisher auch noch nicht gehört, dass man das zu viert machen könnte."

Kurz darauf erschienen die Fünf mit einem ungewöhnlich lauten „Plop" in der Eingangshalle, was dazu führte, das Remus gefolgt von Ron und Hermine aus der Küche gelaufen kamen.

• „Oh, ihr seit es nur, wir dachten schon an Schlimmeres. Harry was ist denn los, du tauchst doch sonst nicht so lautstark hier auf.", fragte Remus.

• „Mit vier Leuten ist es nicht doch nicht so einfach zu apparieren.", antwortete Harry.

• „Weil du es immer übertreiben musst, aber setzt euch, wir haben gerade Tee gekocht."

Hermin lief zurück in die Küche und kam kurz darauf mit einer großen Kanne und einigen Tassen zurück.

• „Danke Hermine", sagte Molly, „wärst du so nett und gehst mit Ron nach oben, wir müssen noch Etwas wegen der Hochzeitsfeier bereden und es soll doch auch für euch eine Überraschung werden."

Ron protestierte doch Hermine zog ihn mit nach oben. Auf diese Weise unterhielten sich die Fünf über einige Details der Feier und vor allen, wie man die ganzen Gäste dorthin bringen könnte. Sie unterhielten sich noch, als Ron die Treppe herunter kam.  
• „Wie lange soll eure Besprechung denn noch dauern, Hermine und ich haben Hunger und würden Abendessen machen wollen."

Harry schmunzelte, das Ron Hunger hatte stand außer Frage, ob das aber auch auf Hermine zu traf war zu bezweifeln. Aber Ron hatte Recht, es war inzwischen recht spät gewordenen. Auch die Dellacours schauten überrascht auf die Uhr.

• „Wirklich schon so spät, jetzt müssen wir aber wirklich zurück. Molly, wir sehen uns ja morgen noch und können den Rest klären und Harry mein Lieber, ob du wohl so nett wärst und uns nach Hause bringst?", antwortete Beatrice. Dann ergänzte sie noch, „Ihr braucht mit dem Abendessen nicht auf Harry zu warten, wir bestehen darauf, dass Harry bei uns ißt."

Molly wollte zwar protestierten, doch Arthur winkte ab:  
• „Lass gut sein, Schatz, was spricht denn dagegen. Aber Harry, denk du bitte daran, wir müssen noch etwas mit Alastor bereden, er wollte am Abend nochmal vorbeikommen. Bleib also bitte nicht so lange."

Harry war froh das zu hören, es wäre unhöflich gewesen, dieses Angebot abzulehnen aber er fühlte sich ein wenig überrumpelt. Außerdem gab es wirklich noch eine Menge zu tun. Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch nichts von Filipulla gehört und mit Hermine und Ron hatte er auch seit dem Mittag kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Das die Beiden jetzt von der Besprechung weggeschickt worden waren, trug auch nicht gerade zu einer besseren Stimmung bei.

_Französisches Abendessen_

Beatrice und Franzuar verabschiedeten sich und diesmal apparierte Harry mit ihnen direkt in die Eingangshalle ihres Hauses. Als sie so unverhofft auftauchten, überraschten sie das Hausmädchen.

• „Oh messieurs-dames, vous m'avez effrayée!", dabei balancierte sie den Tellerstapel in ihren Händen aus, der bereits gefährlich schwankte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass die Appariersperre aufgehoben wurde."

Überrascht schauten sich die beiden Dellacours an.

• „Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", stellte Franzuar fest. „Ich habe ihn jedenfalls nicht aufgehoben."

• „Ich ebenso nicht", pflichtete Beatrice bei. „Wir sollten es überprüfen und Fleur fragen. Melinda, oú sont les filles?"

Das Dienstmädchen antwortete und gleichzeitig kam Fleur die Treppe herunter.

• „Ihr seit zurück. Ist etwas passiert, ihr seht so ernst aus."

Franzuar erklärte die Situation und auch Fleur bestätigte, dass sie die Sperre nicht aufgehoben hatte.

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ein wenig Licht in die Sache zu bringen.  
• „Daran bin ich Schuld, ich hätte es euch vorher sagen sollen. Mein Prüfer hat mir ein gewisses Talent beim Apparieren bestätigt. Das schließt unter anderen auch mit ein, dass für mich bestimmte Schutzzauber kein Hindernis sind. Das ist auch der Grund, wieso bisher nur ich die Leute zu ... ,ihr wisst schon wohin, bringen kann. Ich möchte euch aber auch bitten, das Ganze für euch zu behalten."

Die Drei starrten ihn sprachlos an:  
• „Ein gewisses Talent also", sagte schließlich Fanzuar, „das hätte ich dir auch schon bestätigt, nachdem ich zu der Erkenntnis gekommen bin, dass man mit mehr als einer Person Seite-an-Seite Apparieren kann. Aber durch ein Appariersperre hindurch mit zwei Leuten zusätzlich, unglaublich. Was bedeutet dein ‚einschließlich' überhaupt, kannst du jede Sperre überwinden"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, ihm wurde das Thema langsam unangenehm.  
• „Das konnte ich bisher noch nicht probieren."

Melinda rief etwas und Beatrice erklärte, dass das Abendessen bereit wäre. Harry folgte den Anderen in einen kleinen Salon, wo an einer kleinen Tafel das Abendessen angerichtet war. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, was alles auf dem Tisch stand. Es gab Teller mit kleinen Schnittchen genauso wie längliche Brote und eine Vielzahl von Schüsseln mit Salat und anderen Beilagen. In der Mitte der Tafel stand ein dampfender, goldener Kessel. Harry starrte unentschlossen auf die Tafel.

Fleur hatte wohl Harry's Unentschlossenheit gesehen, denn sie sagte:  
• „Du solltest die Bouillabaisse probieren, das ist Melindas Spezialität, naja dicht gefolgt von ihrer Garbure."  
Woraufhin Harry sie nur irritiert anschaute:  
• „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

• „Bouillabaisse ist eine Fischsuppe und fast so etwas wie ein französisches Nationalgericht. Garbure hingegen ist eine Gemüsesuppe."

Harry probierte von der Suppe und stimmte Fleur zu.  
• „Die Suppe ist wirklich köstlich. Es ist eine ganze andere Geschmacksrichtung als die von Molly aber wirklich köstlich. Wenn ihr mich fragt, sollte sie auf der Hochzeitsfeier nicht fehlen."

• „Das wird Melinda sicher gern hören", erwiderte Beatrice und übersetzte es für Melinda, welche daraufhin vor Stolz strahlte.

• „Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Potter, ce me serait un plaisir."

Fleur übersetzte und Harry musste lachen.  
• „Fleur, sag ihr bitte das sie mich bloß nicht Mr. Potter nennen soll und außerdem, wieso sagt sie mir das, es ist deine Hochzeit."

Auf diese Weise war das Gespräch wieder bei DEM THEMA gelandet und Bearice schien nur darauf gewartet zu haben. Sie schwärmte von dem wunderschönen Raum ohne jedoch irgend ein Detail zu verraten. Fleur hingegen wollte zu gern mehr erfahren, und rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Schließlich fragte sie aber Harry:

• „Harry mein Lieber, dieser gute Bekannte der Weasleys, kennst du den auch?"

Harry konnte nur mühsam ernst bleiben als er antwortete:  
• „So könnte man das schon sagen, eigentlich kenne ich ihn ganz gut. Aber warum fragst du?"

• „Ich würde gern etwas über diesen großzügigen Gönner erfahren."

• „Und wieso glaubst du, dass es ein Mann und keine Frau ist?"

• „Ach es ist eine Frau?"

• „Das hab ich nicht gesagt."

• „Also Harry, nun mach es doch bitte nicht so spannend."

• „Lasst euch doch überraschen, wie es Molly vorgeschlagen hat. Ich denke ihr lernt diese Person bestimmt auf der Hochzeit kennen aber ich werde euch Nichts verraten."

Beatrice wirkte enttäuscht doch Franzuar lachte:  
• „Ich würde sagen, diese Runde ging klar an Harry. Nun Schatz, so einfach ist Harry doch nicht auszuhorchen."

Nun musste auch Beatrice lachen:  
• „Aber einen Versuch war es doch wert."

Die Einzige, die nicht lachte war Fleur und bat um Aufklärung. Dann lachte auch sie und zwinkerte ihren Eltern zu:  
• „Vielleicht sollte ich mal meinen besonderen Charme einsetzen."

Harry schaute skeptisch auf die Drei, doch dann lachten alle. Nachdem das geklärt war, wechselten sie das Thema und unterhielten sich über andere Dinge. Die Dellacours erzählten ein wenig über sich und die Umgebung während Harry ihre Fragen beantwortete. Schließlich fiel Harry etwas ein:  
• „Wo ist eigentlich Gabrielle?"

Fleur schaute auf:  
• „Oh wir hatten vergessen, dass du ja kein Französisch verstehst. Gabrielle ist mit ihren Freunden unterwegs, um Ginny ein paar Clubs zu zeigen.

Ginny – wie konnte Harry das nur vergessen, Hermine hatte ihm doch erzählt, dass sie mit nach Frankreich gefahren war. Ein seltsames Gefühl war plötzlich da und Harry hatte das Bedürfnis diesen Besuch so schnell wie möglich zu beenden und nach Hause zurückzukehren.

Er bedankte sich bei den Dellacours für das Abendessen und versprach sie bestimmt wieder zu besuchen, doch er hätte noch eine Menge zu erledigen und wollte Alastor Moody nicht warten lassen. Die Anderen waren von der plötzlichen Eile und dem Aufbruch überrascht, doch schließlich sahen sie ein, dass es vor der Hochzeit wirklich noch eine Menge zu tun gab.

• „Dann sehen wir uns am Mittwoch Abend!", sagte Harry, winkte und war verschwunden.

• „Wieso denn Mittwoch Abend.", fragte Beatrice „was ist Mittwoch Abend?"

Doch weder Fleur noch Franzuar wussten eine Antwort

_Zwischenfälle_

Als Harry in der Eingangshalle vom Grimmauldplatz auftauchte, war diese verlassen. Jedoch waren von oben aufgebrachte Stimmen zu hören.

• „Und wieso darf Harry an eurer Beratung teilnehmen. Es ist immerhin mein Bruder der heiratet!", war Ron zu vernehmen.

• „Es soll eine Überraschung werden, so ähnlich wie eure Party am Mittwoch.", beschwichtigte Molly

• „Es sind mir in letzter Zeit einfach zu viele Überraschungen.", erwiderte Ron.

Inzwischen hatte Harry den kleinen Salon erreicht, wo die Anderen saßen.

• „Dann werde ich zusehen, dass es in nächster Zeit keine Überraschungen meinerseits mehr gibt.", sagte er und trat in den Raum.

Erschrocken drehte sich Ron um:  
• „Oh hi Harry, entschuldige, so war das nicht gemeint."

• „Ich glaube schon, dass du damit nicht so falsch liegst, ich weiß nicht wie ich mich an deiner Stelle fühlen würde."

Harry setzte sich und schaute abwartend in die Runde. Schließlich ergriff Arthur das Wort.  
• „Nun Harry, wie findest du die Beatrice und Franzuar, haben sie dich ausgefragt über unseren guten Bekannten?

• „Sie haben es zumindest versucht," lachte Harry, „aber sie sind wirklich nett."

Nachdem sich die Situation wieder entspannt hatte, erzählten Ron und Hermine von dem Besuch der Zwillinge.

• „Wir haben wirklich wie zwei Anfänger auf die Rauchwolke gestarrt.", gab Hermine zu.

• „Ich sag es euch ja nicht umsonst, dass ihr zu jung für den Kampf seit!", ergänzte Molly

• „Wozu haben wir denn eigentlich die DA gemacht?", stichelte Harry „es ist mir ein Rätsel wie ihr Beide so einen guten Abschluss hinbekommen habt."

Bevor aber jemand antworten konnte, wurde die Unterhaltung durch ein lautes Poltern in der Eingangshalle unterbrochen. Als sie nachsehen wollten, trafen sie auf der Treppe bereits Mad Eye und auf eine große Staubwolke, die wohl mit ihm aus dem Kamin gekommen war.

• „Remus, Arthur wir müssen los, Todesser greifen in der Straße an, wo Tonks wohnt.

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Anwesenden, während die Männer aufsprangen und leise mit Moody sprachen. Arthur eilte daraufhin zum Kamin und verschwand und auch Harry griff nach seinem Umhang.

• „Was hast du vor?", stieß Molly hervor.

• „Helfen, Tonks gehört zur Familie und Fili ist auch noch bei ihr!"

• „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, Alastor, sag was!"

Doch dieser machte nicht den Eindruck, sich im Moment einmischen zu wollen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Remus sich angezogen und stand abmarschbereit neben Moody.

• „Ich geh auf alle Fälle, egal was ihr sagt und ich bin sicher noch vor euch da.", gab Harry trocken von sich.

• „Dann kommen wir auch mit.", mischte sich Ron ein.

Harry ging zu den zwei Männern,  
• „Wohin müssen wir?"

Remus sagte ihm, dass Arthur ins Ministerium gehen würde, Verstärkung zu organisieren, dann erklärte er Harry die Straße in der Tonks wohnte. Währendessen diskutierte Ron noch immer mit seiner Mutter. Für Harry war es klar auf was diese Diskussion hinauslaufen würde und auch das sein Handeln ein Nachspiel haben würde aber im Augenblick konnte er nur an Filipulla und Tonks denken. Seltsam, dass er diesmal nichts gespürt hatte.

• „Seit ihr so weit, fragte er die beiden Männer und als diese nickten griff er nach ihren Armen und apparierte in einen abgelegenen Teil von London.

Weder Molly noch Ron hatten den Abgang der Drei bemerkt.

• „Entschuldigt", unterbrach Hermine die Diskussion. „Ich glaube es hat sich erledigt!"

Molly starrte auf Hermine, dann zum Kamin. „Dieser Junge, muss er sich denn immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen." Und leise fügte sie dann an, „und Lupin und Moody machen da auch noch mit."

• „Na toll, Harry darf mitkämpfen und ich kann hier wieder blöd rumsitzen."

• „Vielleicht ist es besser so", versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen. „Du weißt selber, dass wir bisher nicht gerade gute Kämpfer waren und würden sicher nur im Weg stehen."

• „Spinnst du, ich kann genauso kämpfen wie Harry!" Wütend stieß er den Stuhl zurück und rannte nach oben.

• „Hermine, du bist ein liebes Mädchen", sagte Molly traurig. „Wenn Ron nur nicht so ungestüm wäre und Harry ..."

• „Ich glaube Harry kann inzwischen ganz gut auf sich aufpassen, wahrscheinlich besser als irgendein Anderer.", versuchte Hermine Molly zu trösten. „Ich versuch noch einmal mit Ron zu reden, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Hermine folgte Ron und Molly blieb nachdenklich am Tisch zurück.

_Connerstreat 12_

Die Straße glich einem Schlachtfeld, brennende Autos, zerbrochene Fenster, Trümmerstücken und dazwischen immer wieder verletzte Menschen.

Harry tauchte mit den beiden Männern vor dem Haus Nr. 13 auf in dem Tonks wohnte. Während Remus zum Eingang rannte, gingen er und Mad Eye hinter einem Kleintransporter in Deckung. Es war schwierig sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen, da sich sowohl Angreifer wie auch Verteidiger verschanzt hatten und sich nun aus der Deckung heraus unter Beschuss nahmen.

Plötzlich verspürte Harry ein eigenwilliges Gefühl und ohne darüber nachzudenken, beschwor er einen Schutzschild über sich und Moody. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später trafen zwei Flüche auf den Schild und wurden abgelenkt. Gleichzeitig wandten sich Harry und Moody um, während ein weiterer Fluch auf dem Schild verpuffte.

Mad Eye gelang es den nächstgelegenen Angreifer außer Gefecht zu setzten, doch drei Andere waren in einem Stück Entfernung in Deckung gegangen und lachten höhnisch. Harry und Alastor hockten hinter dem Kleintransporter, boten aber auch der anderen Seite eine gute Zielscheibe. Doch noch bot der Schild ihnen Schutz und die Flüche der Drei verpufften wirkungslos. Nach zwei Minuten schienen die Todesser aber die Wirkungslosigkeit ihrer Zauber einzusehen und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ein neues Ziel.

Etwas 50 Meter entfernt war ein kleiner Spielplatz, wo eine Frau mit zwei schreienden Kleinkindern schutzsuchend hinter einer Holzhütte kauerte. Der Angstschrei der Mutter hallte durch die Straße, als die Hütte in Flammen aufging. Doch die Flammen entfachten noch etwas Anderes. Wut kochte in Harrys Innerem und funkelte gefährlich in seinen Augen. Ohne auf etwas Anderes zu achten stand Harry auf und ging auf die Drei zu.

• „Harry bleib stehen!", stieß Moody hervor, als von der anderen Seite ein roter Fluch dicht über den Transporter zischte. Harry ignorierte den Ruf und ging weiter.

• „Junge mach doch keine Dummheiten!" Doch diesmal ging der Ruf in dem Getöse einer Explosion unter. Dort wo eben noch Harry stand, tobte für einen Augenblick ein Inferno aus Feuer und Rauch, begleitet von höhnischem Gelächter der drei Todesser.

Das Lachen erstarb jedoch, als im nächsten Augenblick Harry völlig unversehrt aus den Flammen trat und als wäre nichts passiert, weiter auf die Drei zuging.

Als diese erneut die Zauberstäbe auf ihn richteten, hatte er seinen bereits in der Hand und ohne das ein Wort zu hören war, brach unter den Dreien plötzlich der Boden auf und sie stürzten bis zur Brust in einen Spalt. Mit einem Wink seines Stabes klemmte der Spalt die Drei fest ein, während eine Macht ihre Zauberstäbe entriss und diese in Harry's freier Hand landeten.

Über Harrys Zauberstab schwebte mittlerweile eine große Feuerkugel.

• „Harry, lass es gut sein!" war die Stimme von Moody zu hören, der versucht hatte Harry zu folgen, jetzt aber von zwei weiteren Todessern aufgehalten wurde, die aus einem Hauseingang hervor kamen.

Harry jedoch ging auf die Drei zu während der Feuerball bedrohlich anschwoll. Schließlich stand er direkt vor den Eingeschlossenen, mit einer Handbewegung fegte er ihre Masken beiseite und blickte jetzt in die blassen, angstverzerrten Gesichter dreier Jugendlicher, kaum älter als er selbst.

• „Bitte ..." begann Einer zu stammeln.

• „Hört mir gut zu", unterbrach ihn Harry mit einer Stimme, die so eisige klang, dass sogar Mad Eye erschrocken zu Harry blickte. „Ihr Drei werdet diesen Tag niemals vergessen. Ihr könnt verschwinden, doch wehe euch wir stehen uns jemals wieder gegenüber. Vielleicht solltet ihr überdenken, wem ihr euch in Zukunft anschließt."

Die Feuerkugel verschwand, Harry drehte den Dreien den Rücken zu und ließ sie zurück, während Diese ihm ungläubig hinterher blickten.

Mad Eye hatte die beiden Todesser in der Zwischenzeit überwältigt und wartet auf Harry.  
• „Ich dachte du bringst sie um", sagte er leise als Harry ihn erreichte.

• „Du solltest doch inzwischen wissen, wie ich über das Töten denke.", antwortete dieser.

• „Aber du kannst sie doch nicht einfach so gehen lassen, es sind Todesser, sie gehören nach Askaban."

• „Du hast nicht in ihre Gesichter gesehen mit so viel Furcht und Verzweiflung in den Augen. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich so schnell wieder an einem Angriff beteiligen, vielleicht wechseln sie sogar die Seiten.  
Lass uns lieber sehen, wo Remus geblieben ist und ob mit Tonks und Fili alles in Ordnung ist. Der Kampf scheint vorbei zu sein und da vorn sehe ich schon die ersten grünen Umhänge."

Mad Eye stimmte zu und ertappte sich dabei, dass er Harry schon wieder mal mit Dumbledore verglich. Der Junge klingt manchmal erschreckend erwachsen, dachte er und stapfte hinter Harry auf den Hauseingang zu.

• „Dritter Stock", rief er, als sich Harry vor ihm auf der Treppe umdrehte. Als sie den letzten Absatz vor dem dritten Stock erreichten, trafen sie auf Remus. Er hatte eine blutige Wunde am Kopf schien aber sonst in Ordnung zu sein.

• „Sie hatten es tatsächlich auf die Wohnung von Tonks abgesehen", berichtete er. „Zwei Todesser habe ich überwältigt und einen dritten verletzt. Von Tonks und Filipulla fehlt jedoch jegliche Spur."

Ein Appariergeräuch von oben ließ sie aufhorchen.  
• „Alastor, Remus seit ihr hier irgendwo?" Es war Arthur Weasley, der direkt auf die Etage von Tonks Wohnung appariert war.

• „Wir sind hier", antwortet Remus und sie gingen die Treppe nach oben.

Als sie die Etage erreichten, war gut zu sehen, dass auch hier ein heftiger Kampf stattgefunden hatte.

• „Hast du etwas von Fili oder Tonks gehört?", fragte Harry als sie Arthur erreichten. Erschrocken fuhr Arthur, der sich gerade die Zerstörung ansah, herum:  
• „Harry, was hast du denn hier zu suchen? Alastor, Remus wie konntet ihr das zulassen!"

Bevor diese etwas sagen konnten, antwortet Harry:  
• „Ich habe nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt, schließlich gehört Tonks zur Familie aber es gibt keine Spur von Beiden."

• „Die Beiden sind in Ordnung.", erklärte Arthur, „Tonks hatte noch im Büro zu tun und Filipulla hat ihr so lange Gesellschaft geleistet."

Erleichtert schaute Harry zu den Anderen, dann zog Arthur ihn zur Seite und leise sagte er:  
• „Harry, ich weiß ich kann dir keine Vorschriften machen und wollte das vorhin auch nicht vor den Anderen sagen. Du musst aufhören, einfach drauflos zu handeln und dabei unsere Aktionen zu gefährden."

• „Ich habe niemanden gefährdet", protestierte Harry

• „Heute vielleicht nicht aber es kann passieren. Bitte unterlaß in der Zukunft solche Dinge ohne sie mit einem Erwachsenen abzustimmen. Jetzt kehrst du bitte ohne Umweg zu Molly und den Anderen zurück. Sag Molly wir kommen etwas später nach."

Harry nickte und kehrte zum Grimmauld Platz zurück.

_Rückkehr zum Grimmauld Platz_

Dort wurde er bereits von einer besorgten und verärgerten Molly erwartet.

• „Harry, ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, wie kannst du dich in so eine Gefahr bringen!"

• „Aber ich war nicht in Gefahr!", versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

• „Aus deiner Sicht mag das im Moment vielleicht so aussehen, aber wir haben mehr Erfahrung. Ich will damit auch gar nicht sagen, dass dir im direkten Kampf vielleicht wirklich kaum ein Todesser gefährlich werden könnte aber du mußt immer daran denken, Todesser kämpfen selten fair. Wenn sie eine Gelegenheit bekommen, Harry Potter von hinten zu töten, werden sie das tun."

Harry musste zugeben, dass an dem was Molly sagte, etwas Wahres dran war.

• „Harry, ich weiss, dass ich nicht dein Vormund bin und du bald volljährig bist aber ich bitte dich in Zukunft nicht einfach so in einen Kampf zu ziehen. "

Die letzten Worte klangen weniger vorwurfsvoll sondern fast traurig und Harry überlegte, was er sagen sollte.

• „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt. Arthur hat mir, bevor ich zurückkam, etwas Ähnliches gesagt, vielleicht aus einer anderen Sichtweise aber es spielt keine Rolle. Aber egal was ihr sagt oder tut, ich kann nicht gegen meine Überzeugung handeln. Ihr alle seid für mich meine Familie, viel mehr als es die Dursleys je sein werden. Ich versuche unnötige Kämpfe und Gefahren in Zukunft zu vermeiden aber ich habe geschworen Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen und wenn Jemand aus meiner Familie in Gefahr ist, werde ich nicht zögern, ihn mit meiner ganzen Kraft zu verteidigen."

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, doch dann zog Molly Harry in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

• „Ich weiss mein Junge, aber wir haben Angst um dich und dass du dich überstürzt in Gefahr begibst."

Ron und Hermine hatten sich während der Diskussion diskret zurückgezogen. Obwohl Ron noch immer sauer war, dass Harry ohne sie los gezogen war. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch auf ihn einreden. Jetzt saßen die Beiden oben im Zimmer und sprachen leise.

• „Weißt du Hermine, manchmal erkenn ich Harry einfach nicht wieder. Was ist denn nur in den letzten Wochen mit ihm passiert?"

• „Hab ich dir das nicht schon einmal erzählt, Harry wird erwachsen und hat uns mit riesigen Schritten überholt."

• „Spinnst du, wir sind älter als Harry."

• „Tu nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, wie ich es meine."

• „Gut, ich weiß was du meinst aber wie?"

Darauf wusste auch Hermine keine Antwort. Sie schauten auf, als Harry das Zimmer betrat. Jetzt schauten ihn Beide abwartend an.

• „Los nun erzähl schon, was war los und ist mit Tonks und Filipulla alles in Ordnung?", drängte schließlich Ron.

• „Die waren zum Glück nicht dort, aber die Straße war ein einziges Schlachtfeld.", antwortete er halb abwesend.

• „Und wieviele Todesser hast du erledigt?", drängte Ron weiter.

• „Was ist das denn für eine bescheuerte Frage", brauste Harry auf, „denkst du denn ich habe Spaß daran mich mit Voldemorts Anhängern herumzuschlagen. Die Meisten sind einfach zu verblendet oder haben Angst sich gegen ihn zu stellen."

• „Aber sie greifen uns an.", verteidigte sich Ron.

• „Klar weil sie den Befehl bekommen haben oder weil sie einfach mit den Anderen mitmachen wollen. Wenn du ihnen die Masken vom Gesicht ziehst bleibt davon nicht viel davon übrig."

• „Was ist denn passiert", mischte sich jetzt Hermine ein, „ich meine was ist dir passiert."

• „Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe mit ein paar Todessern gekämpft und dann blieben nur ein paar verängstigte Jugendliche zurück, nachdem sie sich nicht mehr hinter den Masken verstecken konnten."

_Unten in der Küche_

Unterdessen waren auch die drei Männer zurückgekehrt und wurden von Molly in der Küche empfangen:  
• „Wie konntet ihr den Jungen nur mitnehmen", schimpfte sie und schaute die Drei strafend an.

• „Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass wir ihn hätten aufhalten können.", antwortete Remus.

• „Ich habe mit Harry darüber gesprochen, dass er sich nicht einfach so einmischen darf womit er sich und alle Anderen in Gefahr bringt. Er muss lernen, sich der Konsequenzen bewusst zu werden."

Molly schaute ihren Mann nachdenklich einen Augenblick an.  
• „Und was hat er dir geantwortet?"

Arthur musste einen Augenblick überlegen: „wenn ich es recht bedenke, hat er gar nichts gesagt."

• „Ich habe auch mit ihm darüber gesprochen, glaube aber nicht dass Harry aufhören wird, etwas zu unternehmen. Er hat mir gesagt, er könne nicht gegen seine Überzeugung handeln und wenn es seine Familie beträfe, würde er immer handeln."

Alastor hatte bisher schweigend zugehört, doch jetzt räusperte er sich:  
• „Ich glaube wir alle müssen aufhören, Harry als den Jungen zu sehen, der er noch vor wenigen Wochen war. Ich habe es schon einige Male gesagt, der Junge hat sich unheimlich weiter entwickelt." An Arthur gerichtet setzte er fort: „Ich kann dir heute nicht ganz zustimmen, sicher hast du Recht, dass Harry nicht einfach in irgendwelche Aktionen hineinplatzen darf aber genau das hat er auch nicht gemacht. Er hat vorher mit uns gesprochen und war gemeinsam mit uns in der Connerstreat. Ich muss zugeben, ohne ihn hätte ich einige Schrammen mehr davon getragen. Und was die Konsequenzen seines Handelns angeht, hat er etwas getan, was ich nie erwartet hätte."

• „Wie meinst du das?", wollte jetzt auch Remus wissen.

• „Wir waren draußen in ein wenig ins Kreuzfeuer geraten, doch Harry hat einen Schutzschild beschworen, von dem einfach alles abprallte. Als die Angreifer sahen, dass sie nichts erreichten, griffen sie eine Mutter mit zwei kleinen Kindern an, das muss bei Harry etwas ausgelöst haben. Er ging einfach auf die Drei zu ohne dass ich etwas machen konnte. Ich dachte es sei um ihn geschehen, als mehrere Flüche in gleichzeitig trafen, doch nicht. Was für einen Zauber er dann benutzte kann ich nicht sagen, die Erde vor den drei Todessern brach auf und sie rutschten in den Spalt."

• „Die Erde brach auf?", fragte Arthur, „ich kenne keinen Zauberspruch, mit dem man so etwas machen könnte."

• „Wie gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung was für ein Zauber das war. Ich glaubte schon, er würde die Drei kurzerhand umbringen, doch er verbrannte ihre Zauberstäbe, nahm ihnen die Masken ab und sagte etwas zu ihnen. Dann ließ er sie einfach gehen. Als Harry mit ihnen sprach, verkörperte er eine Autorität und Macht, die ich bisher nur von einer Person kannte."

• „Du meinst Albus", sagte plötzlich Molly, „ich verstehe was du meinst."

• „Ja Molly, er erinnert mich immer öfter an Albus und vermutlich war das auch der Grund, warum zwischen ihm und Albus so eine Verbindung bestand. Es ist Harry's Bestimmung Voldemort zu besiegen und daran sollten wir immer denken."

Arthur und Remus hatten schweigend und staunend zugehört.  
• „Und wie sollen wir in Zukunft damit umgehen?"

• „Ich denke nicht das wir etwas ändern sollten, Harry hätte vermutlich etwas dagegen. Aber vielleicht können wir ihn ja in Zukunft mit ein paar kleineren Aufgaben ..."

• „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", unterbrach in Molly „dann wollen Ron und Hermine auch gleich mit."

• „Ich meinte ja auch nicht, sie in Einsätze zu schicken, sondern sie über die Dinge zu informieren und mit in Planungen einzubeziehen. Dann könnte man immer noch entscheiden, ob sie einen Beitrag leisten können.", versuchte Alastor sie zu beruhigen.

• „Ob das so einen gute Idee ist?", zweifelte auch Arthur, „wir müssen abwarten, was die nächsten Tage bringen."

Alastor erhob sich:  
• „Ich werde mich wieder auf den Weg machen, richtet Harry bitte aus, dass ich morgen Früh noch einmal vorbei schaue." Er brummte noch etwas Unverständliches und stapfte die Treppe nach oben.

• „Ich schließ mich ihm an", sagte auch Remus und wandte sich zum Gehen, „ich will noch einmal bei Tonks vorbei sehen, wir treffen uns sicher Morgen."

Molly und Arthur saßen noch am Tisch als Harry die Treppe herunter kam:  
• „Alastor wollte noch etwas mit mir bereden, ist er nicht hier?"

• „Er und Remus haben sich vor wenigen Minuten verabschiedet", antwortete Molly, „aber wir sollen dir ausrichten, er kommt morgen früh noch einmal vorbei."

• „Und Fili und Tonks?", fragte Harry fast vorsichtig.

• „Die bleiben über Nacht im Ministerium, es gibt einige Gästezimmer, da sind sie erst mal sicher.

Harry war enttäuscht auch wenn er nicht genau sagen konnte wieso. Er wünschte den Weasleys eine gute Nacht und stieg die Treppe nach oben. Dabei grübelte er, wie er helfen könnte, doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Auf dem Flur waren Hermine und Ron zu hören, so ging Harry zunächst in das Zimmer der Jungs und suchte Sniff. Aber weder die Schlange noch Hedwig waren da. Schnell, um die Anderen nicht unnötig warten zu lassen, versuchte er es im Kaminzimmer. Dort traf er zunächst auf Sir Francis, der ihm erzählte, dass er Sniff irgendwo in den Gewölben gesehen hatte, vermutlich auf der Suche nach ein paar Ratten oder Mäusen.

• „Dann muss ich später mit ihm sprechen aber es ist gut, dass ich dich hier getroffen habe. Ich habe nämlich eine Idee, könnte aber Hilfe bei der Umsetzung gebrauchen. Dann erzählte er dem Hausgeist und dieser war begeistert.

Der Geist schaute Harry fragend an:  
• „und wie soll ich dabei helfen, bisher hast du so was doch spielend allein geschafft."

Harry erklärte ihm, was er für ein Problem hatte und Sir Francis versprach, sich bis zum nächsten Tag Gedanken zu machen. Daraufhin verabschiedete sich Harry und kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück.

• „Konntest du mit Alastor reden, hat er etwas erreicht?", fragte Hermine, als Harry das Zimmer betrat.

• „Er war nicht mehr da und kommt wohl morgen Früh noch einmal."

• „Und was hat dann so lange gedauert?", wunderte sich Ron.

• „Ich habe nach Sniff gesucht und wollte für Morgen noch etwas vorbereiten."

• „Nicht schon wieder eine Überraschung", stöhnte Ron.

• „Nicht wirklich", beruhigte ihn Harry, „aber wie würde es euch gefallen, wenn jeder sein eigenes Zimmer hier im Haus haben könnte."

• „Aber so viele Zimmer haben wir hier nicht.", entgegnete Hermine. „Oder hast du vergessen uns das Eine oder Andere noch zu zeigen?"

• „Wartet bis morgen, dann zeig ich euch, was mir für eine Idee gekommen ist aber für heute habe ich wirklich genug und will nur noch ins Bett."

Nur widerwillig stimmten die Freunde zu und nachdem sie Hermine eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, gingen die Jungs in ihr eigenes Zimmer.

• „Du Harry, wegen dem Kästchen heute morgen, es tut mir echt Leid, dass die Sache so blöd gelaufen ist."

• „Vergiss es Ron, wahrscheinlich hätten Hermine oder ich das Gleiche nur ein wenig später probiert."

• „Dennoch schade, ich hätte gedacht es könnte irgendetwas Besonderes darin sein.", brummte Ron und gähnte herzhaft.

Nur wenig später verrieten gleichmäßige Atemzüge, dass Ron eingeschlafen war.

‚So etwas möchte ich auch können', dachte Harry. In seinem Kopf schwirrten die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken und vertrieben die Müdigkeit.

Es dauerte lange, bis er endlich eingeschlafen war. Der Tag hatte zwar nicht sonderlich erfolgreich begonnen aber die Begeisterung der Dellacours über den Ballsaal, das er sich mit Hermine und Ron wieder verstand, hatte alles aufgewogen. Und doch waren andere Gedanken dazu gekommen, die ihn ins Grübeln brachten. War es ein Zufall gewesen, dass er Ginny nicht begegnet war? Wieso schliefen Tonks und Fili nicht hier? Wie sollte er diese Dinge zurecht biegen könnte. Doch schließlich übermannte ihn endlich der Schlaf.

_Träume?_

Seit er im letzten Traum auf Fili traf, waren die Träume ausgeblieben. Doch in dieser Nacht flog er wieder über die fremde Landschaft und doch war es diesmal anders. Alles erschien so real, er konnte sogar das Salz in der Luft schmecken. Die Luft über dem Wasser war warm und zunächst verbarg die Wolkendecke die Details der Landschaft. Von Zeit zu Zeit konnte er durch Wolkenlücken eine Vielzahl kleiner Inseln erkennen.

Als er eine weitere Wolkenbank durchbrach, ragten dicht vor ihm plötzlich schroffe Felswände auf. Er stieß steil nach unten und erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass die Felsen die Unterseite eine Insel bildeten, die in der Luft schwebte.

Dann wechselte das Geräusch des rauschenden Windes plötzlich zu einer wunderschönen Melodie, die ihn in ihren Bann zog. Er vergaß alles Andere und lauschte einer Melodie, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört hatte, dem Gesang eines Phönix. Doch es war nicht die traurige Melodie, wie Fawkes sie gesungen hatte, bevor er nach dem Tod von Professor Dumbledore verschwand, sondern es klang fröhlich, ausgelassen, als hätten zwei Kinder Spaß beim Spiel und würden dazu singen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und setzte sich auf. Augenblicklich verstummte die Melodie. ‚Schade, nur ein Traum', dachte Harry. Aus Ron's Bett waren noch immer gleichmäßige Atemzüge zu hören, er hatte mit Sicherheit nichts gehört. Leise stand Harry, griff seine Sachen und verschwand ins Badezimmer.


	24. Chapter 22 Teil 2

_Ministerium für Zauber - einige Stunden früher_

Der Nachtwache schien es nicht zu gefallen, dass sie um diese Zeit gestört wurde und es kostete Remus einiges an Überzeugungskraft, bis er endlich zu den Gästequartieren gehen durfte. Als er endlich vor der Tür stand, überlegte er, ob dieser Besuch wirklich eine gute Idee war. Die Frauen schliefen noch nicht, denn leise Stimmen waren zu hören. Remus klopfte schließlich und wartete.

„Wer ist da?", war die Stimme von Tonks zu hören.

„Ich bin es, Remus", antworte er und Tonks öffnete.

„Schön, dass du noch einmal vorbei schaust, vielleicht erfahre ich dann ja mal, was mit meiner Wohnung passiert ist."

Remus ließ sich in den letzten freien Sessel fallen:

„Nichts was ein paar Zaubersprüche nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen könnten."

„Arthur hat gesagt, dass sie es wirklich auf meine Wohnung abgesehen hatten und sie hinter mir und Fili her waren."

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass sie über die Abhöranlage irgendwie aufgeschnappt haben, dass Filipulla bei dir war. Deshalb soll damit ab morgen auch Schluss sein."

Tonks schien über etwas nachzudenken, dann huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht:  
„Vielleicht kann ich ja Harry überreden, mir bei der Instandsetzung zu helfen."

Remus musste auch Lachen, „das hättest du mir früher sagen sollen, dann hätte er das gleich erledigen können."

Verständnislos blickten ihn die beiden Frauen an, doch dann dämmerte es Tonks.  
„Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass Harry in der Connerstreat war!"

Remus überlegte, wie er die Situation retten könnte, doch er hatte schon zuviel gesagt.

„Irgendwie schon, Familie, muss ich noch mehr sagen."

Tonks war aufgesprungen und während ihre Haarfarbe ins grellrot wechselte, wetterte sie los:  
„Das kann ja wohl nicht war sein, ich darf als ausgebildeter Auror nicht einmal in meine eigene Wohnung und ihr nehmt einen nicht volljährigen Jungen mit in den Kampf."

„So kann man das wirklich nicht sagen, als Harry hörte, dass du und Filipulla angegriffen werdet, wäre er vermutlich auch ohne uns losgezogen."

„Erzähl mir doch Nichts! Harry weiß nicht einmal wo ich wohne, irgendjemand muss es ihm also gesagt haben. Wie du so schön sagtest, Familie und du hast ein Mitglied meiner Familie in Gefahr gebracht. Wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, ich hätte mir ein Leben lang Vorwürfe gemacht"

„Also Moment, eigentlich war Harry mit Moody zusammen und ich habe nicht entschieden ihn mitzunehmen. So wie es Moody sagte, waren es auch eher die Todesser, die Angst um ihr Leben hatten. Du hast also keinen Grund dir Vorwürfe zu machen."

„Und Harry ist wirklich Nichts passiert?", fragte Fili, die sich aus dem Streit der Beiden lieber raus gehalten hatte.

„Wenn man von Molly's Verärgerung und dem was Harry sich anhören durfte absieht, hat er nicht einen Kratzer." Dann stand er auf, bevor Tonks weiter auf ihn schimpfen konnte. „Ich werde mich wieder verabschieden, wollte ja nur sehen, ob bei euch alles in Ordnung ist. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht."

„Denke nur nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst!", schimpfte Tonks, doch Remus war bereits durch Tür verschwunden. „Männer", fauchte sie und verschloss die Tür.

Als sie sich wieder setzte schlug sie wütend mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Dabei traf sie den Rand der Untertasse und Tasse, Löffel und Tee flogen in hohen Bogen zu Boden.  
„Klasse!"

„Nun beruhige dich doch endlich wieder, es ist Niemanden etwas passiert!", versuchte Fili ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

Tonks hatte inzwischen die Sauerrei beseitigt und schaute nachdenklich auf Fili.  
„Ich rede morgen mal mit Molly, was sie dazu sagt. Aber du solltest doch ganz still sein, sag mir lieber, was schon den ganzen Tag mit dir los ist. Als Remus Harry erwähnte, bist du förmlich zusammengezuckt."

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Versuch gar nicht erst mir etwas vorzumachen, dafür kenne ich dich viel zu lange."

„Quatsch, das bildest du dir ein!"

„Also entweder, du sagst mir, was los ist oder ich erzähle Harry morgen von deinem Tatoo!", dazu setzte sie ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf und ihre Haarfarbe wechselte in ein leuchtendes Blau.

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Du kennst mich."

Filipulla dachte einen Augenblick nach bevor sie antwortete:  
„Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, ich kenne Harry nun wirklich nicht lange aber irgendwie vermisse ich diese Tage mit ihm. Jetzt wo seine Freunde wieder da sind, glaube ich nicht, dass er noch viel für mich übrig haben wird."

„Was ist das denn für eine blöde Idee? Glaubst du wirklich Harry war heute nur wegen mir in der Connerstreat, Remus erwähnte auch dich."

„Was denn wohl sonst, außerdem können mich seine Freunde sowieso nicht gerade leiden."

„Wenn es nur das ist, Ron ist schon immer ein ziemlicher Dickkopf gewesen und Hermine..."

„Ja Hermine ist schon ganz o.k. aber dieser Ron hat mich angegriffen!"

„Das wusste ich nicht, hast du inzwischen mit ihm gesprochen?

Doch Fili schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Vielleicht war dir das ja eine Lehre und denkst mal darüber nach, deinen Zauberstab wieder bei dir zu tragen!"

„Du weißt genau warum ich den Stab nicht mehr nehme und dass ich keinen passenden Ersatz bekommen kann."

„Du bist eine Hexe, aber ohne Stab bist du genauso schutzlos wie ein Muggel! Denk darüber nach, es wird in Zukunft bestimmt nicht der letzte Angriff gewesen sein."

Die Beiden unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bevor in dem Gästezimmer Ruhe eingekehrte.

_Frühstück im Grimmauldplatz_

Als Harry aus dem Badezimmer zurückkam, schlief Ron noch tief und fest. Leise verließ er das Zimmer und ging nach unten in die Küche.

„Guten Morgen!", wurde er von Molly begrüßt, die offenbar noch früher aufgestanden war. „Ich will nachher gleich wieder zu Beatrice und mit ihr die Einladungen fertig machen. Arthur ist auch schon im Büro."

„Könntest du die Dellacours bitte zur Party morgen einladen und sie Fragen, ob wir noch ein paar gute Freunde von Fleur einladen sollten. Es wäre irgendwie ein wenig unfair nur unsere Freunde einzuladen."

„Wie wollt ihr das mit den Anderen machen?"

„Wir werden heute Nachmittag Einladungen schreiben und die Meisten mittels Eulen verschicken. Ein paar werde ich persönlich überbringen."

„Wieso seit ihr denn alle schon munter und dann auch noch so gut gelaunt?", murmelte Ron der eben verschlafen die Treppe herunter kam. Nur wenig später folgte auch Hermine mit einer Liste in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, ich habe schon mal eine Liste fertig gemacht, wen wir zur Party einladen. Wir müssten vielleicht auch noch ein paar Freunde von Fleur fragen aber ich kenne Niemanden."

Molly und Harry schauten sich an und lachten. Schließlich sagte Molly:  
"Ihr Beiden seid ein gutes Team Hermine, Harry hat mich schon gebeten, die Dellacours danach zu fragen."

Mit dem Frühstück besserte sich auch Ron's Laune und bald waren Molly, Hermine und Ron in ein Gespräch vertieft. Harry dachte derweil über den ungewöhnlichen Traum nach, als er plötzlich wieder die Melodie hörte. Verstohlen schaute er zu den Anderen, doch Keiner vermittelte den Eindruck, als würden sie etwas hören. Genauso plötzlich wie es begann, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Dafür spukten plötzlich fremde Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Bilder die ihn irgendwie an seine Träume erinnerten.

„Harry", Ron stieß ihn kräftig in die Seite. „He Kumpel, was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Was soll denn los sein?", fragte dieser irritiert.

„Wir reden seit einer Minute auf dich ein und du reagierst überhaupt nicht.", erklärte Hermine. „Du wirktest irgendwie abwesend."

„Ich habe über etwas nachgedacht.", antwortete Harry.

„Es sah jedenfalls seltsam aus."

„Mir war so, als hätte ich Etwas gehört.", sagte Harry schließlich.

„Hier war Nichts", versicherte Hermine, „es sei denn dein neuer Freund Sniff ist hier irgendwo."

„Nein, Sniff ist nicht hier, dann hab ich mir das nur eingebildet."

Harry stocherte in seinem nur noch lauwarmen Rührei herum und hörte Molly zu, die den Tageplan erläuterte und Aufgaben verteilte. Die drei Freunde sollten sich allerdings nur um das Abräumen des Frühstücks kümmern und waren dann bis zum Mittag entlassen. Beim Mittag konnten sie alles Weitere besprechen.

„Harry!", hörte dieser plötzlich deutlich eine fremde Stimme. Er schaute sich um, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

„Suchst du Etwas?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, nichts ..."

„Ich dachte, es hat vielleicht damit zu tun, was du uns zeigen willst, gibt es womöglich hier einen Geheimgang?"

Hermine hatte ein Talent aus völlig unabhängigen Tatsachen eine treffende Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen, doch von dem Geheimgang in der Küche, sollte so schnell noch keiner erfahren.  
"Das zeig ich euch heute Nachmittag, nachher will ich erst mal in das Gewölbe."

Hermine nickte und unterhielt sich zunächst weiter mit Molly und Ron.

„Hallo Harry!", kicherte eine weitere Stimme und wieder schien nur Harry sie zu hören.

Doch er konnte zunächst nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn aus der Eingangshalle waren die Stimmen von Remus und Moody zu hören. Als die Beiden die Küche betraten, war ihnen die gute Laune anzusehen. Der Grund dafür wurde auch den Anderen schnell klar.

Alastor und Remus setzten sich und der alte Exauror begann zu erzählen.

Der Vorschlag Harry's hatte Moody auf eine Idee gebracht. Ein alter Freund hatte ihm vor Jahren von einem Artefakt berichtet, dass so ähnliche funktionierte. Es handelte sich dabei um eine seltenen magischen Bogen. Mad Eye hatte zunächst Zweifel, weil er befürchtet, dieser Bogen könnte Harry an den Verlust seines Paten erinnern, hatte sich dann aber doch entschieden, diesen Bogen zu beschaffen.

Moody hatte seine alten Freunde aufgesucht und schließlich den Bogen gefunden. Dieser bestand aus zwei Teilen, wurden sie durch einen Zauberspruch aktiviert, konnte man durch den einen Teil eintreten und kam aus dem zweiten wieder heraus. Die Entfernung spielte dabei keine Rolle.

„Wir werden einen der Bögen im Ministerium aufstellen. Arthur hat dafür ein kleines Zimmer organisiert und es ist ziemlich sicher. Den Anderen müssen wir zunächst ins Gewölbe bringen. Für die Hochzeit können wir es dann genauso organisieren." Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „Kannst du heute Nachmittag im Ministerium vorbei kommen, dann können wir den Bogen zusammen zum Gewölbe bringen."

Harry war einverstanden und kurz darauf verabschiedeten sich die Männer wieder. Auch Molly verabschiedete sich und so blieben die drei Freunde zunächst allein.

_Dekorationsarbeiten mit Nebeneffekten_

Der Küchendienst war schnell erledigt und die Freunde begannen ein paar Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Ron verließ Harry, mit dem Satz, er müsse Hermine beim Tragen helfen. Harry wunderte sich zwar, aber ihm war noch etwas eingefallen. Schnell suchte er ein Stück Pergament heraus und schrieb ein paar Zeilen. Dann ging er hinüber zum Käfig, wo ihn zwei große gelbe Augen erwartungsvoll anstarrten.

„Hedwig meine Gute, ich hab dich in den letzten Tagen ziemlich vernachlässigt, kannst du mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

Als Antwort sprang die Schneeeule aus dem Käfig und landete nach zwei lautlosen Flügelschlägen auf Harrys Schulter, wo sie wie schon so oft an seinem Ohr knabberte. Harry suchte ein paar Eulenkekse und fragte dann die Eule, ob sie nicht mal wieder eine größere Strecke fliegen wollte. Mit einem Schuhu streckte sie ihren Fuß aus, so dass Harry das Pergamentröllchen befestigen konnte.

„Bring es doch bitte zu Hagrid."

Hedwig zwickte Harry noch einmal ins Ohr, bevor sie lautlos durch das Fenster verschwand.

„Du hast mich gesucht?", zischte es hinter Harry.

„Hallo Sniff, alter Rumtreiber.", begrüßte er die Schlange. „Wollte ich, aber jetzt gehe ich mit Ron und Hermine erst mal ins Gewölbe die Party vorbereiten. Du kannst uns gern begleiten."

Träge wiegte die Schlage ihren aufgestellten Vorderleib hin und her. Zwei Ausbeulungen im mittleren Körperabschnitt zeugte von einer erfolgreichen Jagt.

„Ich suche mir lieber einen sonnigen Platz im Garten."

Also verabschiedete sich Harry, griff sich den Zauberstab seines Vaters, als ihm einfiel, dass er gestern völlig vergessen hatte, bei Olivander vorbeizugehen und seinen eigenen Stab abzuholen. ‚Vielleicht kann ich es mit dem Weg ins Ministerium verbinden', dachte er und verließ das Zimmer. Im Flur traf er auf Ron und Hermine, die mit einer großen Kiste auf ihn warteten.

„Was habt ihr denn vor?", wunderte sich Harry

„Können wir die mitnehmen? Es ist ein kleiner Beitrag von Georg und Fred zur Dekoration.", erklärte Ron.

„Ein Beitrag deiner Brüder?", murmelte Harry skeptisch, „von mir aus können wir die Kiste mitnehmen."

Ron und Hermine nahmen die Kiste in die Mitte, während sich Harry hinter die Beiden stellte, die Arme um sie legte und kurz darauf standen alle Drei im Gewölbe.

Der Qualm vom Vortag war zum Glück verschwunden aber auch sonst war nichts zu sehen. Die Freunde setzten sich an den Tisch und sprachen über den Vortag.

„War schon sehr seltsam gestern.", meinte Hermine.

„Und wirklich nicht mehr übrig?", fragte Ron und schaute sich suchend um.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns ein wenig umsehen.", schlug Harry vor.

Als sie sich umschauten entdeckte Harry einen kleine Haufen Asche, aus dem irgendetwas herausragte. Die Freunde wollte gerade zu den Ascheresten gehen, als sie ein seltsames Geräusch aufblicken ließ.

Aus dem abgedunkelten, hinteren Teil des Gewölbes flackerte ein eigenartiges Licht auf und dann kamen mit einem schrillen Geräusch, zwei Feuerkugeln auf die Freunde zugeflogen. Hermine und Ron duckten sich unter den Tisch während Harry instinktiv und ohne auch nur nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen eine Schutzschild erschuf. Eine dunkelblaue und eine dunkelrote Kugel trafen auf den Schild und prallten mit einem Funkenregen wieder ab. Dann lösten sie sich in zwei Rauchwolken auf und waren verschwunden. Als die beiden Kugeln auf Harry's Schild trafen, hätte er schwören können ein kichern zu hören.

Harry blickte sich um und als er auf seine Freunde blickte, musste er lachen.  
„Ihr könnt vorkommen, der Spuk ist vorbei. Aber wir müssen dringend mal über eure Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste reden!"

Ron und Hermine waren aus ihrer Deckung wieder vorgekommen und schauten nachdenklich auf Harry.  
„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermine.

„Das ist doch wohl klar, wenn ihr bei jedem kleinen Angriff unter einem Tisch in Deckung geht, wird das ein böses Ende nehmen. Auf wenn ich irgendwie das Gefühl nicht loswerde, dass das kein echter Angriff war, glaube ich auch nicht, dass ein Tisch einer Feuerkugel standhalten würde.", erklärte Harry.

„Du glaubst das war kein echter Angriff?", fragt Ron.

„Vielleicht hat sich Sir Francis ein Scherz erlaubt.", schlug Hermine vor. „Aber verrate mir bitte einmal, wie du das mit dem Schutzschild gemacht hast. Abgesehen davon das ich keinen Zauberspruch gehört habe, hast du auch keinen Zauberstab benutzt."

„Das ist schwer zu sagen, es ist fast wie eine Art Reflex. Ich denke an den Schutz und ich wusste, dass ich dahinter sicher war."

„Das ich echt unheimlich." stellte Ron fest. „Kannst du mir das auch beibringen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern:  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob man das lernen kann aber du hast zumindest damit Recht, dass wir dringend an eurer Verteidigung arbeiten müssen."

Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu dem Aschehäufchen. Eine kleine elfenbeinfarbige Tafel ragte hervor. Harry schaute sich noch einmal um, dann bückte er sich, hob die Tafel auf und brachte sie zum Tisch. In filigranen Buchstaben war darauf der folgende Text eingraviert.

_**Schon Freunde seit ewig – getrennt durch die Zeit**_

_**Verborgen im Dunkel eine Ewigkeit**_

_**gebrochen der Bann durch eine neue Macht**_

_**nach langer Zeit – hat Jemand vollbracht**_

_**Ende und Anfang ein endloser Kreis**_

_**in der Asche verborgen ein letzter Beweis**_

Die drei Freunde untersuchten neugierig die Tafel.

„Die Zeilen ähneln dem Spruch auf dem alten Pergament, welches bei dem ersten Kästchen lag.", sagte schließlich Hermine „aber ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was es zu bedeuten hat. Sie rätselten noch eine ganze Weile, kamen aber zu keinem Ergebnis.

„Ich würde sagen, wir kümmern uns zunächst einmal um die Dekoration. Herumrätseln können wir später immer noch.", schlug Harry vor, legte die Tafel zurück auf den Tisch und stand auf. „Und außerdem möchte ich wissen, was ihr eigentlich in der Kiste habt."

Ron und Hermine schauten sich an und schmunzelten.  
„Genaugenommen soll es für dich eine Überraschung sein", erklärte Hermine geheimnisvoll.

„Es ist eine Erfindung meiner Brüder", ergänzte Ron und fing an zu lachen.

„Wir sollen dir nur soviel sagen, dass es eine Dekoration für die Decke ist." sagte Hermine und stimmte anschließend in das Lachen von Ron ein. Normaler Weise war sie diejenige, die den Erfindungen der Zwillinge skeptisch gegenüber stand. Heute war aber der Ausdruck in Harry's Gesicht einfach nicht mehr zu schlagen. Das er so besorgt war, machte deutlich, wie viel Harry an der Feier lag. Auch ein neuer Zweig an Harry, denn bisher war er nicht der Typ gewesen, der gern feierte.

„Auf Eure Verantwortung!", murmelte dieser schließlich. „Und was sollen wir damit machen?"

Ron öffnete die Kiste und holte einen kleinen Kasten mit eiergroßen bunten Objekten heraus. Dann kam ein großes unförmiges Teil zum Vorschein.

„Die vier großen Teile hier müssen an den äußeren Ecken der Decke angebracht werden und die runden Dinger sollen wir zur Unterstützung in der Mitte der Fläche verteilen."

Beim Umräumen und Anbringen der Dekoration verging die Zeit bis zum Mittag wie im Fluge und Hermine schrieb gleichzeitig eine Liste, was noch alles zu erledigen wäre. Harry war bei allen was zu tun war mit Feuereifer dabei. Die kleinen Seitenräume bekamen einen frischen Anstrich und die schäbigen und vermoderten Bänke wurden erneuert und bekamen bequeme Sitzkissen. Harry hatte immer neu Ideen, wollte das Essen organisieren, sich um die Musik kümmern, als er aber das vierte Mal die Farbe der Seitenräume änderte, mischte sich Hermine ein.

„Harry nun brems dich doch mal, wir sind auch noch da und Molly wollte sich gern am Essen beteiligen und die Musik hab ich schon besorgt. Wo kommt denn auf einmal deine Begeisterung für Feiern und Partys her?"

„Ich bin einfach nur froh, mit meinen Freunden einen schönen Abend verbringen zu können und dabei vielleicht noch ein paar restliche Probleme aus dem Weg schaffen kann."

Plötzlich sprang er auf: „Mir ist gerade noch etwas eingefallen, was hier klasse herpassen würde. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Im nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon verschwunden. Ron und Hermine schauten sich an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Hast du eine Vorstellung, welche Probleme er gemeint haben könnte?", fragte Ron.

„Du bist mal wieder total schwer von Begriff, es ist doch ganz logisch. Mir fallen dazu direkt zwei Probleme ein."

Doch Ron schaute Hermine an ohne auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben, wovon sie sprach.

„Na wie wäre es denn mit Ginny und Filipulla?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Verstehe ich trotzdem nicht, was für ein Problem sollen die Beiden sein?"

„Oh Ron! Nicht die Beiden sind ein Problem aber kommt es dir nicht ein wenig seltsam vor, dass Ginny nur einen Tag hier war oder das Filipulla seit dem Zwischenfall keinen Fuß mehr in den Grimmauldplatz gesetzt hat. Kannst du dir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry auch gern wieder mit ihnen reden möchte?"

„Kann schon sein", murmelte Ron „und du glaubst, dass Filipulla auch zu der Feier kommt."

„Ich denke Harry wäre ziemlich enttäuscht, wenn nicht."

Ron schien die Vorstellung nicht sonderlich zu gefallen, aber er kam nicht mehr dazu, darüber mit Hermine zu diskutieren, da Harry zurückgekehrt war. Er hatte einen ganzen Packen Fackel im Arm und lief damit zu einen der noch unbeleuchteten Seitengänge.

„Fackeln hätten wir auch von uns nehmen können.", murrte Ron.

„Warte ab, ich glaube solche habt ihr nicht." Harry schob eine Fackel in die Halterung und murmelte Etwas. Blaue Flammen züngelten und dann erhellte ein blaues Feuer die nähere Umgebung.

„Cool, woher hast du die denn bekommen.", fragte Ron.

„Ich hab die bei Sir Niclas gesehen und dachte die würden gut hierher passen.", erklärte Harry

„Und woher hast du die so schnell bekommen?"

„Ich war kurz dort und Sir Niclas hatte noch einen ganzen Stapel davon da."

Ron schaute ihn zweifelnd an:  
„Wie bist du so schnell nach Hogwarts gekommen? Das man dort nicht apparieren kann, habe sogar ich mir gemerkt."

„Du solltest doch inzwischen wissen, dass ich auch durch Sperren apparieren kann.", entgegnete Harry.

Ron schaute hilfesuchend zu Hermine, doch sie hob nur die Schulter. Sie hatte es ja selber erlebt, dass die Apparationssperre Hogwarts für Harry kein Hindernis darstellte und auch wenn sie es sich nicht erklären konnte, hatte sie sich vorerst damit abgefunden. Aber das Buch, von dem Harry erzählt hatte, wollte sie unbedingt lesen.

Harry hatte wohl keine Lust weiter darüber zu diskutieren. „Findet ihr die Fackeln passend?", fragte er.

„Ich finde die Idee wirklich gut", sagte Hermine „und es ist mal etwas Anderes."

„Dann los Leute, lasst uns die Fackeln anbringen und dann müssen wir zurück zum Mittag, ich möchte Molly heute nicht verärgern."

Die Fackeln waren schnell verteilt und nachdem alle brannten, betrachten die Freunde zufrieden ihre Arbeit.

Zehn Minuten später tauchten die Drei in der Küche des Grimmauldplatzes auf.

„Mein Gott Kinder, müsst ihr so überraschend hier auftauchen", schimpfte Molly, nachdem sie fast mit Harry zusammengestoßen war. „Aber schön zu sehen, dass ihr auch einmal pünktlich sein könnt. Die drei Freunde halfen den Mittagstisch zu decken und diskutierten über die morgige Party. Molly zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor und reichte sie Harry. „Das sind die besten Freunde von Fleur, mir Beatrice und Francuar habe ich auch gesprochen und sie freuen sich über die Einladung. Sie sorgen dafür das Fleur und Bill morgen Zeit haben und es eine Überraschung bleibt."

Erfreut über die Nachricht war Harry einen Blick auf die Liste. Es waren nicht so viele Namen aber sie würden wohl noch zwei zusätzliche Eulen benötigen, um die ganzen Einladungen noch rechtzeitig zustellen zu können. Nach dem Essen machte sich Harry auf den Weg ins Ministerium und verabschiedete sich von den Anderen.

_Winkelgasse_

Als Harry im Ministerium eintraf wartete Alastor Moody bereits im Fourier. Die Formalitäten waren schnell erledigt und nachdem Harry Alastor von seinem Zauberstab erzählte, trafen sie sich noch kurz mit Arthur. Dieser schlug vor, dass Harry sich um 14 Uhr mit Tonks dort vor dem Geschäft von Mr. Ollivander treffen könnte. Arthur wollte vermeiden, dass Harry allein dorthin gehen sollte. Anschließend führe Alastor Harry in ein kleines Zimmer.

Der erste Teil des Bogens war mitten im Zimmer aufgestellt und neugierig betrachtete Harry ihn. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, als sich düstere Erinnerungen in den Vordergrund drängten.

Ohne aufzublicken sagte er leise: „Weißt du Alastor, es ist ein seltsames Gefühl. Dieser Bogen sieht gänzlich anders aus als damals und trotzdem erinnert es mich schmerzlich daran."

„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass es dir so ergehen könnte. Wie können es auch sein lassen aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir sonst die Leute dorthin bringen."

„Nein, es ist kein Problem, ich habe nur lange nicht mehr an diesen Tag gedacht."

Moody deutete auf den Bogen. „Glaubst du, du kannst den Bogen in das Gewölbe bringen?"

Auch Harry war sich nicht sicher, er hatte noch die probiert etwas in dieser Größe zu transportieren. „Ich kann es nur versuchen", schlug er vor, „das Beste wird sein, ich bringe zunächst dich dorthin und hole dann den Bogen."

Moody war einverstanden und so brachte Harry ihn in das Gewölbe und kehrte dann ins Ministerium zurück um den Bogen zu holen.

Als er den Bogen umklammerte und sich auf das Gewölbe konzentrierte, spürte er einen großen Widerstand, noch wesentlich stärker als beim Apparieren nach Hogwarts. So dauerte es fast eine ganze Minute bis Harry mit dem Bogen aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Was er allerdings nicht bemerkte, war das Geräusch, welches seinen Abgang begleitet hatte. Ein gewaltiger Knall erschütterte die angrenzenden Räume und hallte durch das gesamte Ministerium, was zu einem ziemlichen Durcheinander führte. Nur wenig später durchsuchten Auroren das Gebäude, konnten die Ursache aber nicht klären.

Der Knall, der nur wenig später den Grimmauldplatz erschütterte, war vermutlich noch lauter und Alastor presste die Hände auf seine schmerzenden Ohren. Harry hatte den Knall zwar nicht gehört, doch das Apparieren hatte ihn völlig ausgelaugt. Seine Knie zitterten und hätte Moody nicht so schnell reagiert, wäre der Bogen sicherlich zu Boden gestürzt.

„Für den nächsten Transport sollten wir uns etwas Anderes einfallen lassen", schlug Harry vor, nachdem er sich auf den nächsten Stuhl gesetzt hatte. Alastor warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf den Jungen, als auch schon Sir Francis herein schwebte.

„Oh, du bist es Harry, ich hatte schon befürchtet, es wäre ein Angriff, nachdem die Schutzzauber so heftig durchbrochen wurden. Was ist passiert?"

Moody erklärte dem Hausgeist was passiert war und wie der Bogen funktionierte. Interessiert umrundete den Bogen doch dann wandte er sich wieder an die Beiden. „Dennoch es war äußerst leichtsinnig und gefährlich ohne die nötigen Vorkehrungen solch einen mächtigen magischen Gegenstand durch die Schutzzauber zu bringen. Ich bin überrascht, dass es euch überhaupt gelungen ist und niemanden etwas passiert ist."

„War es tatsächlich so kritisch?", fragte Alastor skeptisch.

„Ich würde sagen, jemand Anderen außer Harry hätte es vermutlich das Leben gekostet.", erklärte der Geist ernst und sorgte damit für einen Augenblick Schweigen.

„Wir können auch froh sein, dass die Schutzzauber nicht dauerhaft geschädigt wurden."

Die Drei sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über die Schutzzauber und den Bogen, als von irgendwo ein Uhr Zwei schlug.

„Wir müssen aufbrechen", erklärte Alastor, „Harry ist noch verabredet und ich hab auch noch was zu erledigen."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Sir Francis und Harry brachte Beide zurück ins Ministerium.

Bevor sie irgend etwas tun konnten, brüllte Jemand: „Keine falsche Bewegung!" Überrascht mussten die Beiden feststellen, dass der kleine Raum mit Auroren gefüllt war, die jetzt drohend ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richteten.

„Nehmt die Zauberstäbe herunter und lasst mich durch, die Beiden dürfen hier sein.", war die Stimme von Mr. Weasley zu hören. Erleichtert schauten die Zwei auf Arthur, der sich inzwischen einen Weg gebahnt hatte.

„Seit ihr dafür verantwortlich?", fragte Arthur.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst.", antwortete Alastor und auch Harry hob die Schultern.

„Ich rede von dem Knall und der Erschütterung von vor einer Stunde."

Alastor wurde schnell klar, dass Harry wohl auch bei seiner Abreise nicht so leise wie üblich verschwunden war. Doch dann grinste er: „Da hat wohl der kleine Knall beim Abtransport des Bogens ein paar Leute aus ihrem Büroschlaf gerissen."

Arthur schickte die Auroren weg und erklärte: „Das war überhaupt nicht komisch, unser Minister hat sich so erschrocken, dass er Großalarm für das gesamte Ministerium ausgelöst hat Als ob wir nicht schon genug zu tun hätten. Das Beste wird sein, Alastor du gehst zum Minister und erklärst ihm, was passiert ist.

Auch Harry konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, doch dann verabschiedete er sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ollivander.

Als Harry sich Ollivander's Zauberstabgeschäft nährte, versperrte eine große Gruppe Leute den Weg. Ängstliches und leises Tuscheln war zu vernehmen, „Jemand muss die Auroren rufen" und „Jemand muss ihr helfen", konnte Harry heraushören. Eine dunkle Ahnung beschlich ihn und als er das Zischen eines Fluches vernahm, versuchte er durch die Menschenmenge zu kommen. Doch niemand machte Anstalten ihn durch zulassen.

„Und für solche Feiglinge setzt du dich ein.", war eine kühle Stimme zu hören und Zwei weitere stimmten höhnisch in das Gelächter ein.

„Solltest du Blutsverräterin überraschender Weise überleben, was ich nicht hoffe, kannst du diesem Potter bestellen, dass er sich von seinem Zauberstab verabschieden kann. CRUCIO!"

In dem Augenblick als Harry die Stimme erkannte, mobilisierten Wut und Zorn neue Kräfte in Harry. Mit aller Kraft stieß er die Leute ohne Rücksicht zur Seite. Begleitet von verärgerten Stimmen, kämpfte er sich langsam durch die Menge, doch als er endlich die letzten Leute zur Seite schob, konnte er nur noch sehen und hören wie ein paar Leute verschwanden.

Vor dem Geschäft von Ollivander lag blutverschmiert und mit zerrissenen Sachen, zusammen gekauert eine junge Frau.

„Tonks!", schrie Harry und stürzte zu ihr. Aus der Nähe konnte er das Ausmaß der Verletzungen sehen, aus zwei tiefen Schnitten am Hals ran unaufhörlich Blut und bildete bereits eine große Pfütze. Sie atmete noch, reagierte aber nicht mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper war mit kleinen Schnitten übersät und tränkten die Sachen blutrot. Harry wusste nicht, was er zuerst machen sollte und dachte in seiner Panik auch nicht an seinen Talisman. Verzweifelt presste er die Hand auf die blutende Wunde am Hals. Tonks stöhnte auf und auch Harry spürte einen Schmerz in der Hand.

Noch immer stand eine große Gruppe von Leuten um Tonks und Harry herum und starrten auf das Geschehen. Glücklicher Weise waren einige so geistesgegenwärtig und waren unterwegs Hilfe zu holen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis eine Gruppe Auroren, zusammen mir Alastor Moody und zwei Heilern eintraf. Während die Auroren den Andrang auflösten und Zeugen befragten, kamen Moody und die beiden Heiler zu Harry und Tonks.

Harry hockte noch immer neben Tonks und hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Harry, alles klar?" Doch Harry reagierte nicht. Der Dolch auf Harrys Brust leuchtete so stark, dass man es sogar durch die Sachen erkennen konnte und ein grüner Schimmer hüllte ihn und einen Teil von Tonks ein. Als einer der Heiler nach seiner Schulter griff, zog er erschrocken die Hand zurück. „Ich habe so etwas wie einen Schlag bekommen! Wie sollen wir ihnen denn so helfen.?", fragte er seinen Kollegen und schaute hilfesuchend zu Moody.

„Ich frage Meister Mingus im St. Mungo, solange versuchst du den Jungen zu wecken."

Moody und dem verbliebenen Heiler blieb nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Alastor ging zu den Auroren und ließ sich erläutern, was sie in Erfahrungen bringen konnten, während der Heiler auf Harry einredete und besorgt die beiden jungen Leute beobachtete.

Als Alastor zurückkehrte sagte er: „Der jungen Frau scheint es immer besser zu gehen, sie atmet inzwischen ganz gleichmäßig und es fließt auch kein Blut mehr. Aber der Junge macht mir Sorgen, er wird von Minute zu Minute blasser und das seltsame Licht flackert verdächtig."

In dem Moment kehrte der 1. Heiler gefolgt von Meister Mingus zurück. Der alte Heiler erfasste sofort die Situation. „Wir müssen Harry sofort von ihr trennen!"

Alastor hatte verstanden und der Klang in der Stimme des Heilers zeugte vom Ernst der Lage. Er ignorierte den Schmerz als er Harry's Schultern ergriff und zog ihn von Tonks weg. Das Licht erlosch und stöhnend sank Harry in Alastors Armen zusammen. Während sich die Heiler sofort um Tonks kümmerten untersuchte Meister Mingus Harry.

Kopfschüttelnd erklärte er dann: „Dieser Junge ist ein Phänomen, aber diesmal war es gefährlich dicht an der Grenze. Hätten wir die Beiden nicht getrennt, hätte es ihn das Leben kosten können. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso er in kurzer Zeit soviel Energie verbrauchen konnte."

Alastor erklärte dem Heiler, dass Harry sich kurz zuvor schon ziemlich verausgabt hatte, was dem Meister einleuchtet. Unterdessen hatten die beiden Heiler ihre Untersuchungen abgeschlossen und schienen über etwas zu diskutieren. Dann kamen sie zu Meister Mingus und redeten leise mit ihm. Er nickte und die Heiler legten Tonks auf eine Bare und verschwanden mit ihr.

„Die Beiden haben mir soeben gesagt, dass sie vor einem Rätsel stehen. Die junge Frau, Nymphadora Tonks, hat tödliche Verletzungen erlitten, die auf unerklärliche Weise geheilt wurden. Ich habe es ihnen nicht gesagt, aber Harry hat sie gerettet. Kein Wunder, dass er so erschöpft ist."

Harry setzte sich auf und schaute irritiert auf Alastor und Meister Mingus. „Wo ist Tonks?", flüsterte er. Die beiden Männer drehten sich überrascht um. „Zur Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus und sie ist außer Gefahr!", sagte der Heiler freundlich. „Aber ich finde es nicht gut, dass wir uns immer nur unter so kritischen Umständen wiedersehen." Er griff in seinen Umhang und zog eine kleine Flasche hervor, die er Harry reichte. „Die gehen mir langsam aus, junger Freund. Aber du warst unglaublich und sehr leichtsinnig. Du musst lernen deine Grenzen zu erkennen. Für heute, keine magischen Anstrengungen mehr!"  
Nachdem Harry den Trank geschluckt hatte, fühlte er sich besser.

„Hast du Jemanden erkannt?" fragte Alastor.

„Bellatrix!", stieß Harry hasserfüllt aus, doch bis mich diese Idioten durchgelassen haben, waren alle weg. „Und Tonks geht es wirklich gut?"

Alastor beruhigte ihn und Meister Mingus verabschiedete sich. „Bellatrix hat etwas von meinem Zauberstab gesagt, habt ihr schon nach Mr. Ollivander gesehen?", fragte Harry.

Moody schüttelte den Kopf und winkte zwei Auroren heran. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam in das Geschäft. Es fiel auf, dass sich seit Harry's letzem Besuch nichts verändert hatte. Nur mit Ausnahme der dicken Staubschicht, die heute auch den Ladentisch bedeckte. Die Auroren durchsuchten die Hinterzimmer und kamen kurze Zeit später zurück.  
„Keine Spur, hier war seit Tagen kein Mensch mehr."

„Damit dürfte klar sein, was Bellatrix damit meinte.", murmelte Harry.

„Die Frage ist nun, was ist mit Ollivander, er war schon beim letzten Mal so seltsam, bleibt die Frage, hat er irgendetwas damit zu tun oder wurde der Laden nur überwacht und Ollivander ist geflohen.", grübelte Alastor. „Das Beste wird sein, du begleitest mich mit ins Ministerium und benutzt den Kamin in Arthurs Zimmer für den Rückweg. Die Magie solltest du heute wirklich lassen."

„Und wie sollen wir in das Gewölbe kommen und die Dekoration fertig machen?"

„Das wird wohl bis morgen warten müssen oder ihr macht den Umweg über das Ministerium und nutzt den Bogen. Das hätten wir vorhin auch machen sollen."

Harry musste einsehen, dass die Erwachsenen Recht hatten, es nützte Niemanden, wenn er sich völlig verausgabte.

„Was glaubst du, wird Tonks trotzdem zur Party kommen können?"

Alastor schaute Harry nachdenklich an:  
„Wie die Ärzte sagen, steht sie nur unter Beobachtung, ob sie allerdings Lust auf eine Feier hat, muss sie entscheiden. Ich werde heute Nachmittag nochmal bei ihr vorbei gehen und sie fragen. Remus kann dir ja Bescheid geben, er wird sicher auch nochmal im Krankenhaus vorbei sehen wollen."

Da es im Geschäft von Ollivander Nichts zu finden gab, verließen es die Beiden und machten sich auf den Weg ins Ministerium. Wie abgemacht benutzte Harry den Kamin für den Rückweg, wo er bereits erwartet wurde.

_Zurück im Grimmauldplatz 12_

„Das hat vielleicht gedauert!", wurde Harry von Ron empfangen. „Wir warten bestimmt schon eine Stunde auf dich."

„Wieso wartet ihr auf mich?", wunderte sich Harry, „mit den Einladungen hättet ihr doch schon ohne mich anfangen können."

„Wir haben uns über etwas gestritten und wollten deshalb mit dir noch einmal zum Gewölbe.", erklärte Hermine. „Konntest du deinen Zauberstab holen?"

„Der Transport des Bogens war sehr anstrengend gewesen", erklärte er „und dann wollte ich noch meinen Zauberstab bei Ollivander holen. Ich war vor dem Geschäft mit Tonks verabredet, doch als ich ankam, habe ich nur noch mitbekommen, wie Bellatrix und einige andere Todesser verschwanden. Tonks war schwer verletzt und ist jetzt im St. Mungo zur Beobachtung."

„Was ist passiert, wieso ist Tonks im St. Mungo", fragte Remus, der eben die Treppe heraufkam und den Anfang der Erklärung nicht gehört hatte. Harry erzählt ihm noch einmal von dem Überfall.

„Dann werde ich gleich mal im St. Mungo vorbeisehen. Ihr kommt doch so lange ohne mich aus." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu waren, war er im nächsten Augenblick schon zur Tür hinaus.

„Was war denn nun los in der Winkelgasse?", drängte Hermine, „hast du deinen Zauberstab wieder?"

Harry erzählte, dass das Geschäft völlig verlassen war und auch jede Spur von Ollivander selber fehlte. Ron wollte gern noch mehr vom Überfall hören, doch Harry erklärte, dass er davon nichts gesehen hatte. Schließlich musste sich Ron zufrieden geben und schlug vor, dass sie noch einmal ins Gewölbe zurückkehren könnten.

Überrascht schauten die Beiden ihn an, als er erklärte, dass er heute auf weitere magische Anstrengungen verzichten sollte. Besonders Hermine schaute ihm skeptisch an, als er es mit dem anstrengenden Transport begründete. Der Umweg über das Ministerium gefiel Ron nicht und so schlug Harry vor, endlich mit den Einladungen zu beginnen.

_Im St. Mungo_

Remus Lupin hatte sich so beeilt, dass er immer noch außer Atem war, als er vor der Anmeldung stand.

„Ich ... ähm ... ich möchte Ms. Nymphadora Tonks besuchen."

Die Schwester erklärte ihm, auf welcher Station und Zimmer sie untergebracht war und schon lief Remus die Treppe nach oben. Leise klopfte er und betrat das kleine Zimmer.

Tonks schlief nicht, wirkte aber abwesend.

„Tonks, alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er leise.

Die junge Frau schreckte auf und schaute zur Tür. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. Remus zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben ihr Bett. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Die Heiler sagen, ich kann morgen wieder gehen."

„Das ist doch gut, aber du hast doch was?"

Tonks schluckte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich versteh das Ganze nicht und glaube ich werde langsam verrückt. Wie kann ich denn gesund sein, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass ich nie zuvor so schlimm verletzt worden bin. Ich glaubte zu sterben und jetzt heißt es, ich bin in Ordnung und kann morgen gehen.", schluchzte sie.

Remus legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. „Willst du darüber reden, was in der Winkelgasse passiert ist."

Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und begann dann leise zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte.

_Was war passiert_

Es war kurz vor Zwei und nachdem sich die Situation im Ministerium entspannt hatte, machte sich Tonks auf den Weg zum Geschäft von Ollivander. Es erschien merkwürdig, dass Ollivander noch keine Nachricht geschickt hatte, nachdem Harry so auf die schnelle Reparatur seines Zauberstabes gedrungen hatte. Gedankenversunken lief sie durch die Winkelgasse ohne zu merken, dass es immer ruhiger wurde und kaum noch Leute zu sehen waren. Gerade als sie das Geschäft des Zauberstabmeisters betreten wollte, wurde sie hart in den Rücken getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert.

Doch Tonks war nicht umsonst Auror, so schnell würde sie sich nicht unter kriegen lassen. Trotz der Schmerzen rollte sie sich zur Seite und zog gleichzeitig ihren Zauberstab hervor. Sie hatte auf dem Weg hierher nichts Verdächtiges gesehen und jetzt versuchte sie sich zu orientieren. Auf der anderen Straßenseite standen zweit Todesser, welche genau in diesem Augenblick auf sie schossen. Tonks wich aus und erwiderte das Feuer. Doch der Fluch streifte den Todesser nur, wohingegen Tonks ein weiteres Mal in den Rücken getroffen wurde. Sie stürzte schmerzhaft und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Angreifer. Ein weiterer Fluch entwaffnete sie und riß sie wieder zu Boden. Hinter ihr erklang ein hämisches Lachen, als sie sich schwerfällig aufsetzte.

„Guten Tag meine liebe Nichte, so trifft man sich wieder!" Die Stimme gehörte Bellatrix, die jetzt langsam aus einer Seitengasse hervortrat und sich Tonks näherte. Hilfesuchend blickte die sich zu der Gruppe Leute um, die sich in einiger Entfernung sammelten und ängstlich herüber sahen. Bellatrix war das nicht entgangen:

„Glaubst du etwas, dass einer dieser Feiglinge auch nur einen Finger für dich krümmen wird!"

„Was willst du?", fragte Tonks, „Ich habe gehört, dein Chef ist nicht gerade gut auf dich zu sprechen und lässt dich suchen."

„Das geht sich Nichts an! Jetzt will ich erst einmal etwas Spaß – CRUCIO!"

Tonks krümmte sich am Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerz als zwei weitere Flüche ihre Sachen zerfetzten und die Haut aufrissen.

„Wir haben eigentlich schon gestern mit dir oder Potter gerechnet, es ist nicht nett uns warten zu lassen." Ein weiterer Cruciatus und ließ stumme Tränen über ihre Wangen laufen.

„Harry kommt nicht, den Weg hättest du dir sparen können!", presste Tonks hervor.

„Dann können wir uns ja noch etwas Zeit lassen!", höhnte Bellatrix und wieder trafen Tonks mehrere Fläche. Tonks hatte ein letztes Mal versucht um Hilfe zu rufen, doch mehr als ein Röcheln war nicht zu hören. Von den verängstigten Menschen wagte sowieso keiner zu helfen.

Bellatrix beugte sich über sie: „ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, da hat ja der kleine Potter besser gekämpft als du!"

„Harry wird es dir heimzahlen!", flüsterte Tonks. Inzwischen hatte sie das Gefühl, alles um sie herum würde sich drehen. Ein weiterer Cruciatus traf Tonks und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. Die letzten Worte von Bellatrix konnte sie schon nicht mehr hören.

In die Menschenmenge kam plötzlich Bewegung und irgendjemand drängte sich durch die Gruppe.

„Wir verschwinden von hier!", rief Bellatrix, der die Unruhe auffiel „ich habe heute keinen Bedarf mich noch mit ein paar Auroren anzulegen. Hätte sie gewusst, wer sich den Weg durch die Leute bahnte, hätte sie mit Sicherheit gewartet. Doch so verschwanden sie und die Anderen indem Augenblick, als Harry die letzten Leute zur Seite drängte.

Remus hatte schweigend zugehört und jetzt saßen Beide schweigend da.  
„Alastor hat mir erzählt, dass nachdem du das Bewußtsein verloren hast, Harry dich erreicht hat und kurz nach ihm kamen Alastor selber, ein paar Auroren und einige Heiler."

„Harry war doch noch da, wenn Bellatrix ihn erwischt hätte."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher für wen das das schlimmere Ende gewesen wäre. Aber mit Harry kannst du morgen doch selber reden. Er hat mich gebeten, dich wegen der Feier morgen zu fragen. Ich glaube er und Alastor haben uns nicht alles gesagt aber ihm liegt sehr viel daran, dass du morgen kommst."

Tonks schien darüber nachzudenken, „sei mir nicht böse Remus, aber das möchte ich nicht jetzt entscheiden. Laß mich darüber schlafen, dann sehen wir weiter."

Remus nickte, dann verabschiedete er sich von ihr und verließ das Zimmer.

_Zurück im Grimmauldplatz_

Mit einem überlegenen Lächeln zog Hermine ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt hervor:  
„Ich habe schon ein wenig vorgearbeitet und eine Liste mit Namen zusammengestellt. Wir müssen nur noch die Freunde von Fleur ergänzen, die Molly mitgebracht hat."

Schon bald war der ganze Tisch mit Federn, farbiger Tinte und Pergamentrollen übersät. Hedwig und Pig und die beiden zusätzlichen Eulen bekamen eine Menge zu tun, die ganzen Einladungen zu verteilen. Auf diese Weise verging der Nachmittag ziemlich schnell und schon bald war es Zeit für das Abendessen. Die Freunde räumten ihre Sachen zusammen und halfen Molly in der Küche. Arthur kehrte gemeinsam mit Remus zurück und unterhielt sich leise mit seine Frau. Harry hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sich die Unterhaltung um ihn drehte.

Schließlich kamen die Erwachsenen zum Esstisch und Arthur fragte Harry:  
„Alastor konnte nicht so recht sagen, was sich in der Winkelgasse ereignet hat. Kannst du uns davon noch etwas erzählen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, er war froh, dass Moody nichts von der Überanstrengung erzählt hatte. „Ich kann dazu auch nichts weiter sagen. Als ich die Stimme von Bellatrix erkannte und mich endlich durch die Menschenmasse gedrängt hatte, konnte ich auch nur noch sehen, wie ein paar Personen verschwanden. Dann hab ich nach Tonks gesehen und kurz darauf kamen Mad Eye, die Auroren und die Heiler."

Arthur und auch Remus schienen von Harry's Erklärung nicht wirklich überzeugt zu sein, doch beließen es dabei. Daher fragte Harry Remus, wie es Tonks ginge.

„Sie läßt dich grüßen aber sie weiß noch nicht, ob sie morgen zu der Party kommen möchte."

Enttäuscht schaute Harry ihn an, „Kannst du sie nicht überreden, es wäre schade, wenn sie und Fili nicht kommen würden."

Remus nickte, doch dann sagte er: „Etwas ist seltsam, im Krankenhaus konnten mir weder Tonks noch einer der Heiler sagen, wie schwer sie verletzt wurde. Weißt du noch irgendetwas?"

Doch Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „es ging alles so schnell und dann waren auch schon Moody und die Heiler da." Er fühlte sich nicht besonders gut dabei, Remus zu belügen aber er hatte auch keine Lust schon wieder seltsam angesehen zu werden. Außerdem wahr es nicht einmal gelogen, Harry hatte ja nicht gesehen was passiert war.

Die restliche Unterhaltung drehte sich dann wieder um die morgige Party, doch Harry war nicht mehr richtig bei der Sache. Die beiden Menschen, mit denen er gern auf der Party gesprochen hätte, hatten bisher noch nicht zugesagt. Außerdem fühlte er sich ziemlich zerschlagen und nach dem Abendessen, sagte er den anderen, dass er zu Bett gehen wollte und verschwand nach Oben.

Die Anderen wunderten sich.

„So kenne ich Harry garnicht", sagte Molly. „Er wird doch nicht tatsächlich vernünftig werden."

„Ich habe eher die Vermutung, Harry hat uns nicht alles erzählt." sagte Arthur. „Alastor hat sich auch seltsam ausgedrückt aber immerhin ist der Junge so vernünftig und ruht sich aus."

Es wurde nicht mehr viel erzählt, nach einer Tasse Tee oder einer Flasche Butterbier verabschiedete sich Remus und auch die Anderen gingen ins Bett.

**  
Die Stille der Nacht**

Nicht weit vom Grimmauldplatz schlug eine Turmuhr Mitternacht. Die Straßen waren menschenleer und helles Mondlicht tauchte die Umgebung in ein diffuses Licht. Harry schreckte auf, als ein frischer Windhauch die Gardine am Fenster bewegte. Verwirrt setzte er sich auf und lauschte in die Nacht hinaus. Irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt, doch jetzt war Nichts zu hören.

Leise, um Ron nicht zu wecken, schlich er nach draußen auf den Flur. Schummriges Licht drang durch die Fenster und lies die Konturen verschwinden und kaum etwas erkennen. Und noch immer herrschte absolute Stille im Haus.

Harry schlich weiter und wäre auf dem Weg zur Geheimtür fast mit der alten Ritterrüstung zusammengestoßen. Geräuschlos öffnete sich die Geheimtür und er trat hindurch.

Das Licht des flackernden Kaminfeuers warmes Licht. Wieder lauschte Harry in die Stille, doch bis auf das Knistern des Feuers war Nichts zu hören. Er setzte sich an den Kamin und überlegte. Ein Traum war es nicht gewesen, aber Harry konnte auch nicht sagen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Kurze Zeit später kam Sir Francis herein geschwebt.

„Hallo Harry, kannst du nicht schlafen?"

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass mich Jemand rufen würde oder bräuchte. Ist dir Irgendetwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"

„Mir ist nichts ungewöhnliches aufgefallen, vielleicht sollten wir die Hauselfen fragen."

Wie üblich erschienen Flunk und Plunk umgehend, doch auch ihnen war bisher nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Nachdem die beiden Hauselfen wieder verschwunden waren, unterhielt sich Harry mit dem Hausgeist.

„Ich glauben, dass das was mich geweckt hat, die Geräusche und auch die Feuerbälle im Gewölbe in irgendeiner Weise miteinander in Verbindung stehen", und als hätte Jemand zugehört, ertönte ein trillernder, fröhlicher Ton. Harry drehte sich um, doch wieder war nichts zu sehen. „Hast du irgendetwas gehört?", fragte er den Geist. Doch kopfschüttelnd verneinte dieser.

„Ich werde noch einmal in das Gewölbe gehen!", beschloß Harry. „Alles weißt darauf hin, dass dort der Schlüssel zu finden ist."

„Dann werde ich dich begleiten, auch wenn ich dir kaum eine Hilfe sein kann."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Gefahr besteht." Daraufhin stieg Harry langsam die Treppe zum Gewölbe hinunter. Nochimmer war Nichts zu hören und wenig später standen sie im Kellersaal.

_Candela und Caligus_

Der Kamin glimmte nur noch, doch die blauen Fackeln verbreiteten genügend Licht. Zunächst war nichts Auffälliges zu sehen, doch als Harry sich setzen wollte, konnte er wieder soetwas wie ein Kichern hören. Im gleichen Augenblick erschienen wieder wie aus dem Nichts genau solche Feuerbälle, wie beim letzten Mal. Und genauso wie beim letzten Mal, lief das Ganze auch ab. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich die Feuerbälle nach dem Aufprall nicht auflösten, sondern sie flogen einen großen Bogen zum Kamin und diesmal war sich Harry sicher ein Lachen gehört zu haben. Noch einmal schaute er sich um und sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Aschehäufchen. Seltsamer Weise waren diese trotz der Arbeiten am Vormittag völlig unberührt geblieben. Es war wie ein Zeichen und plötzlich hatte Harry eine Idee, aber konnte das sein? Die beiden Häufchen waren geradezu winzig aber alles würde plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben und sogar die Texte auf dem Pergament und der Tafel könnten passen.

Während Harry darüber nachdachte, schienen die Feuerbälle aus den Resten des Kaminfeuers neue Energie zu beziehen. Auf diese Weise hatten sie inzwischen mindestens die doppelte Größe erreicht und schwebten jetzt langsam auf Harry und Sir Francis zu.

„Vorsicht Harry!", rief der Geist, als er sah, dass Harry in eine andere Richtung blickte. Dieser drehte sich um, reagierte aber nicht.

„Harry, was ist denn los mit dir?", drängte Sir Francis, „sie haben uns gleich erreicht." Doch Harry tat Nichts, sondern lächelte den alten Hausgeist nur an.

„Wir müssen an uns und unsere Fähigkeiten glauben.", murmelte Harry, „mir wird Nichts passieren."

Sir Francis verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, doch er konnte Nichts machen. Langsam wich der Geist von den Feuerbällen zurück. Es war zu spät noch Jemanden zu holen und hilflos musste er mit ansehen, wie die beiden Feuerbälle Harry erreichten und im nächsten Augenblick ihn in ein blau-rotes Flammenmeer hüllten.

Doch es war seltsam, die Flammen schienen Harry nichts auszumachen. Er stand völlig ruhig in diesem Inferno und fing plötzlich an zu lachen. Für Sir Francis ergab das Ganze überhaupt keinen Sinn mehr. Die Schmerzen mussten Harry verrückt gemacht haben, aber wieso waren dann seine Sachen und er unversehrt.

„Ich bin kitzlig!", stieß Harry prustend hervor, „Aufhören!"

Das Flammenbild veränderte sich und bildete einen Wirbel. Nach und nach zeichneten sich zwei Konturen im Wirbel ab, die Harry umkreisten, Was Sir Francis nicht hören konnte waren die Stimmen, die jetzt auf Harry einredeten.

„Er hat ganzschön lange gebraucht."

„Aber besser als seine Freunde, die haben überhaupt keine Ahnung"

„Aber er hat es erkannt und die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, er hat vertrauen."

„Aber ob das ausreicht?"

„Also wir waren schon schlimmer dran und er versteht Spaß!"

„Ein gutes Argument." Und wieder konnte Harry ein lustiges Kichern hören

Schließlich mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein:  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich ein wenig Wasser beschwöre um zu sehen, ob ihr auch Spaß versteht!" Das Kichern hörte auf, dann loderten die Flammen ein letztes Mal heftig auf, bevor sie erloschen und zwei zierliche, in Flammen Vögel auf die Lehne des nächsten Stuhls zuschwebten.

Harry hatte sich nicht getäuscht, aus den Aschehäufchen war jeweils ein Phönix widergeboren wurden. Doch sie sahen anders aus, als die Formen, welche sie im Unterricht behandelten hatten und waren wesentlich kleiner als Fawkes es gewesen war.

„Wir sind Candela und Caligus", konnte Harry hören.

„Ich glaube nicht, was ich sehe", staunte Sir Francis. „Die sehen ja aus wie die Miniaturausgabe eines Phönix."

„Was heißt den wie ein Phönix", beschwerte sich Candela.

„Woher soll denn ein altes Schreckgespenst auch über Phönixe wissen", stimmte Caligus und Harry fing an zu lachen.

Irritiert blickte der Hausgeist Harry an. „Du konntest nicht hören, was die Beiden gerade sagte, vermute ich mal." Dann wandte er sich den beiden Vögeln zu. „Wieso kann nur ich hören, was ihr sagt.?"

„Das ist doch denkbar einfach, seit wir dank deiner Fähigkeiten befreit wurden, besteht zwischen uns eine mentale Verbindung."

„Und es ist nicht möglich, dass euch auch andere hören können?"

„Wir können kontrollieren, wer uns hören soll."

„Na da bin ich aber beruhigt.", sagte Harry erleichtert. „Es würde ein seltsames Bild sein, wenn ich ständig mit einem Vogel rede, der nicht antwortet."

„Was heißt den Vogel, wir sind Phönixe! Außerdem könnte das durchaus lustig sein."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Harry die beiden Vögel. Sie waren etwas halb so groß wie Fawkes es gewesen war, hatten dafür aber so lange Schwänze, dass sie von der Stuhllehne bis zum Boden reichten. Die Beiden waren aber bis auf die Größe völlig gegensätzlich. Der erste Vogel hatte eine schneeweiße Grundfarbe, mit einer blauroten Musterung. Den Kopf zierte in der gleichen Farbe eine Federhaube und auf die Flügel endeten in dieser Farbe. Die langen Schwanzfedern waren durchweg bläulich rot und von Zeit zu Zeit züngelten kleine blaue Flammen über das Federkleid. Die Grundfarbe des zweiten Phönix war bläulich schwarz. Die orangerote Farbe der Muster, Kopfhaube und Schwanzfedern wirkte dabei als heller Kontrast und erweckte den Eindruck eines brennenden Feuers. Tatsächlich liefen auch bei diesem von Zeit zu Zeit kleine Flämmchen über das Federkleid.

„Lasst mich raten", sagte Harry und deutete auf den weißen Phönix, „du bist Candela." Dann wandte sich Harry wieder an Sir Francis. „Wie es scheint, habe ich schon wieder zwei neue Freunde gefunden, das sind Candela und Caligus."

„Oh verstehe, Licht und Dunkelheit, vielleicht nicht ganz zutreffend aber passend. Und sie sprechen mit dir."

„Nein, wir lassen andere unsere Gedanken hören!", konnte nun auch Sir Francis hören.

Dann strahlte er plötzlich, und sagte: „Ihr zwei könnt doch bestimmt eine Menge Geschichten erzählen."

„Erzählen ist doch viel zu langweilig.", entgegnete Caligus.

„Wie soll man bei diesem Lärm hier in Ruhe eine Maus fangen können", meldete sich plötzlich eine zischende Stimme und neben dem Stuhl wurde die kleine goldene Schlange sichtbar. Funken stoben in alle Richtungen, als die beiden Phönixe in die Luft schossen und anschließen um Harry kreisten.

„Hallo Sniff, was hältst du von meinen neuen Freunden?, fragte Harry. Wieder ging ein Funkenregen nieder und die Vögel kreisten jetzt unter der Decke. Verwundert schaute Harry dem seltsamen Verhalten einen Augenblick zu.  
"Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass ihr zwei so schreckhaft seid."

„Du kannst in Schlangensprache sprechen!"

„Das weiß ich selber, ist das ein Problem?"

„Es ist kein gutes Zeichen!"

„Harry, bist du sicher das es eine gute Idee ist, die beiden so schnell als Freunde zu betrachten. Ich kenne diese Sorte von Phönix, Schabernack und Nerventod wären bessere Namen. So wurden sie zumindest in meiner Heimat genannt."

Ein empörtes Zwitschern war zu hören, bevor die Beiden wieder auf dem Stuhl landeten und Harry verwirrt zwischen den Phönixen und der Schlange hin und her schaute.

„Willst du damit sagen, die Beiden stammen ebenfalls aus Alubador?"

„Davon würde ich ausgehen, ich habe in euere Welt noch nie solche Phönixe gesehen.", antwortete Sniff.

„Du kommst aus Alubador, wo liegt das?", fragte Candela.

Harry gähnte,  
„Ich glaube ihr habt euch eine Menge zu erzählen und ich kann noch ein wenig schlafen. Ich bin gespannt, was Ron und Hermine dazu sagen werden."

„Die Beiden, die sich so hervorragend unter dem Tisch versteckt haben.", fragte Caligus.

„Vielleicht können wir dabei gleich herausfinden, ob deine Freunde genauso kitzlig sind wie du.", schlug Candela vor, „mit der Schlange können wir später immer noch reden.".

„Diese Schlange heißt Sniff und ist ein guter Freund, und ich finde meine Freunde mitten in der Nacht zu erschrecken, ist keine gute Idee.", entgegnete Harry.

„Wir schon!", kam die einstimme Antwort und schon schwirrten sie in Richtung Treppe davon.

„Werdet ihr wohl hierbleiben!", rief Harry und lief hinter her. „Hermine kann einen klasse Wasserzauber!"

„Und wenn schon!", kam die Antwort von Oben.

„Ihr kommt ja gar nicht zu ihnen.", versuchte es Harry.

„Wir sind Phönixe!" war die prompte Antwort und Harry konnte nur noch sehen, wie sich Beide in zwei kleinen Rauchwolken auflösten und ein Funkenregen zu Boden fiel.

„Und nun?", fragte Sir Francis schmunzelnd.

„Jetzt werde ich mal lieber hinterher gehen, bevor die Beiden noch das Haus anzünden.", dann schmunzelte Harry auch, „zugegeben, die Idee der Beiden könnte mir gefallen." Dann lief Harry so schnell er konnte die restlichen Stufen hinauf.

Also Harry den Flur erreichte, erhellten zwei Feuerbälle die erste Etage.

„Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du den ganzen Spaß versäumst!"

Daraufhin trennten sie sich und verschwanden. Harry betrat das Zimmer der Jungs und konnte nur noch zusehen, wie Ron in eine Flamme eingehüllt wurde. Doch Ron schlief seelenruhig weiter ohne sich im geringsten stören zu lassen. Hermine hingegen schien sensibler zu sein. Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch das Haus, dem ein Gemisch aus Krietschen, Quicken und Lachen folgte. „HARRY!" war das Erste was deutlich zu hören war und besorgt warf dieser einen Blick zu Tür.

Der Anblick den Hermine bot war unbeschreiblich. In Flammen gehüllt, mit wehenden Haaren, flatternden Hemdchen und den Zauberstab in der Hand, machte sie jeder Rachefee Konkurrenz. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er rot werden, lachen oder sich besser in Sicherheit bringen sollte.

Hermine ging auf Harry zu: „Das ist dein Werk, nehme ich an." Bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte schoß ein dicker Wasserstrahl auf Harry zu. Er konnte sich gerade noch ducken und so traf der Strahl Ron und damit auch den Phönix.

Es gab ein eigenwilliges Geräusch, begleitet von ein lauten Schrei Ron's und einem lauten Kichern, dass nur Harry hören konnte. Dann waren die Flammen verschwunden und zurück blieb ein völlig durchnäßter Ron, eine immer noch wütende Hermine und Harry der sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob es jetzt eine gute Idee wäre zu lachen.

„Seit ihr Beiden jetzt verrückt geworden!", prustete Ron. Doch Hermine hatte sich schon wieder Harry zugewandt. „Kannst du mir sagen, wie du auf diese Idee gekommen bist, hast du mitten in der Nacht nichts besseres zu tun!"

„Ich hab damit nichts zu tun!", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Und wo kamen dann diese komischen Kitzelflammen her. Ron wird das wohl kaum gewesen sein.", entgegnete Hermine und richtete drohend ihren Zauberstab auf Harry.

„Könnt ihr mir vielleicht mal sagen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat oder bin ich inzwischen Luft für euch!", beschwerte sich Ron, der sich eben abgetrocknet hatte.

„Natürlich nicht Ron,", entschuldigte sich Hermine, „aber du hast ja mal wieder alles verschlafen. Die Dusche tut mir leid, die war eigentlich für Harry bestimmt."

„Und wieso willst du mitten in der Nacht Harry eine Dusche verpassen." Dann stockte er abrupt und lief rot an. „Hermine, du hast nur ein Nachthemd an.", stotterte er.

Doch für Hermine war diese Tatsache absolut nebensächlich. „Ich bin hier, weil irgendjemand uns einen seltsamen Kitzelfluch an den Hals gehext hat." Dabei richtet sie ihren Zauberstab wieder drohend auf Harry.

„Nun beruhigt euch doch alle Beide erst einmal. Was die Flammen angeht, bin ich unschuldig und ich versuche es ja schon die ganze Zeit zu erklären."

„Da bin ich aber gespannt", antwortet Hermine und ließ sich auf Harrys Bett fallen. Harry setzte sich ebenfalls und erzählte, dass er aufgewacht war und erst durch das Haus gewandert war und schließlich noch einmal im Gewölbe war. Dort war im ganz spontan die Lösung für die Rätseltexte eingefallen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Hermine ihn an, bevor sie fragen konnte:  
„Du hast die Rätsel gelöst und was hat es damit nun aufsich und was hat das mit dem Kitzelfluch zu tun."

Harry schmunzelte:  
„Also im Nachhinein bin ich überrascht, dass wir und ganz besonders du Hermine nicht gleich darauf gekommen sind. Was kann denn aus Asche entstehen?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, dann riß sie die Augen auf: „Nein – das ist nicht dein Ernst!"

„Könnt ihr mich mal einweihen", brummte Ron.

„Sie verbrennen und werden aus ihrer Asche wiedergeboren!" sagte Hermine beschwörerisch. Da riss auch Ron den Mund auf, „nee meinst du eine Phönix, krass."

„Genaugenommen sind es sogar zwei", erklärte Harry „aber nicht so wie wir einen Phönix kennen, sondern eine Art Miniausgabe."

„Das zahlen wir dir heim, von wegen Mini" konnte Harry eine empörte Stimme hören.

„Außerdem haben die Beiden eine Vorliebe für Unfug, was ihr ja nun schon gemerkt habt."

Ron strahlte vor Begeisterung wohingegen Hermine schon wieder skeptisch wurde.  
„Und wo bitte schön sind deine beiden Phönixe? Oder hast du dir nur eine schöne Geschichte ausgedacht."

„Das ist eine gute Frage", gestand Harry und schaute sich im Zimmer um. „Kommt raus ihr Zwei, ich will euch meinen Freunden vorstellen."

Aus dem Nichts tauchten die zwei Vögel in einem Funkenregen auf und landeten wie selbstverständlich neben dem Käfig von Hedwig. Die Eule begutachtete die Beiden kurz, schaute dann aber wieder gelangweilt zu Harry.

„Boah – voll krass", waren der erste Kommentar von Ron, während Hermine völlig verzückt auf die zierlichen Vögel schaute.

„Sie sind hübscher als Fawkes war!", sagte Hermine schließlich, was mit einem fröhlichen Gezwitscher quittiert wurde. Candela nahm das Lob als Anlass zu Hermine zu fliegen und auf ihrer Schulter zu landen.

„Ich denke, dass soll wohl eine Entschuldigung sein.", lachte Harry. „Das ist übrigens Candela und der zweite Spaßvogel heißt Caligus."

Während Hermine noch vorsichtig über das Gefieder des Phönix strich, kam von Ron ein herzhaftes Gähnen. „Habt ihr mal auf die Uhr gesehen, ich finde das zwar auch spannend aber ich bin müde und würde gern noch ein wenig schlafen!"

„Du bist unmöglich!", schimpfte Hermine, „wie kannst du denn jetzt noch an Schlafen denken." Sie ignorierte Rons weitere Bemerkungen und unterhielt sich leise mit Harry über die Phönixe. Erst als aus Ron's Bett lautes Schnarchen herüber klang, verließ Hermine leise das Zimmer. Candela war darüber ziemlich enttäuscht und auch Caligus hatte wenig Lust zu schlafen und als Harry erklärte, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, wenn sie etwas anderes machten wollten, waren beide im nächsten Moment schon verschwunden. ‚Das kann ja heiter werden' dachte Harry noch, bevor er sich die Decke griff und kurz darauf eingeschlafen war.


	25. Chapter 22 Teil 3

_**22.3. Stimmungswechsel**_

Als Harry erwachte, saßen am Fußende seines Bettes zwei auffällige Vögel und beobachteten ihn.

„Dann hab ich das wohl doch nicht geträumt.", sagte Harry leise.

„Nein, hast du nicht", zwitscherte Candela vergnügt, „aber du träumst interessante Dinge."

„Ihr wisst was ich träume?", fragte Harry bestürzt.

„Natürlich, schließlich sind das doch auch nur Gedanken. Wer sind eigentlich Ginny und Fili?"

Harry gefiel die Vorstellung, dass ein Anderer seine Träume kannte nicht sonderlich. „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, von den Beiden geträumt zu haben. Aber es sind zwei gute Freundinnen, die ihr sicher noch kennen lernen werdet."

„In der Küche gibt es Frühstück.", meldete sich Caligus, „wir haben eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr gefressen."

„Oh, da wird Ron doch nicht etwa Konkurrenz beim Essen bekommen", lachte Harry und schaute zum anderen Bett. Doch Ron schnarchte noch friedlich vor sich hin. „Lassen wir ihn noch schlafen und schauen mal, was Molly zu euch sagt." Einen kurzen Moment später war Harry fertig und winkte den Zweien aufmunternd zu. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als sie im nächsten Augenblick auf seiner Schulter landeten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr schüchtern seid." So dekoriert machte Harry sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Sprachlos starrte Molly auf Harrys Dekoration. Dieser war auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen geblieben und die Schwanzfedern der Phönixe hüllten ihn wie ein Mantel ein. Dieser blieb ihm jedoch nicht länger erhalten, dann Caligus und Candula hatten den Teller mit Obst entdeckt und einen Funkenregen hinter sich herziehend, flogen sie direkt zum Esstisch.

„Harry, was hat das zu bedeuten?" rief Molly und zog den Kopf ein, als die beiden Vögel knapp über sie flogen. Dabei schwankte ihre Stimmlage zwischen Verwunderung und Empörung.

Harry erklärte Mrs. Weasley in Kurzform, wie er zu den Zweigen gekommen war, während Molly staunend zuhörte und dabei immer wieder zu den Phönixen schaute, die immer noch dabei waren, den Obstteller zu plündern.

Laut und betont sagte Harry zum Ende seiner Kurzerklärung: „Auf die Beiden muss man gut aufpassen, sie haben eine Vorliebe für Schabernack und mitunter keine Manieren!" Ein empörtes Zwitschern kam von den Beiden, aber sie ließen sich bei ihrer Mahlzeit nicht stören.

„Und sie haben eine Vorliebe für Obst.", fügte Molly lachend hinzu. „Was das Essen angeht, könnte Ron glatt Konkurrenz bekommen. Schläft er eigentlich immer noch?"

Harry nickte, „als ich aus dem Zimmer bin, noch tief und fest. Er war nicht so begeistert über die nächtliche Störung wie Hermine."

Beim Stichwort Hermine unterbrach Candela für einen Augenblick das Essen. „Deine Freunde sind wirklich Schlafmützen, vielleicht kann ich ja mal schauen, was Hermine macht.", konnte Harry hören und hatte eine böse Vorahnung. Doch der weiße Phönix war bereits verschwunden und bevor Harry seine Ahnung Molly mitteilen konnte, war aus der oberen Etage ein bedrohliches Zischen zu hören und der Phönix tauchte mit einem Funkenregen über Harry wieder auf und lies ihm dabei ein hübsches, kleines Täschchen in die Hände fallen. Wenige Sekunden später folgte Hermine laut schimpfend, mit zerzausten Haaren und hellem Puder im Gesicht.

„Du!", und dabei ging sie drohend auf Harry zu, der langsam zurückwich. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass das nicht deine Idee war!" Sie riss dem völlig verwirrten jungen Mann die Tasche aus der Hand und stürmte nach oben.

Molly hatte angefangen zu lachen während Harry völlig perplex dastand und Hermine hinterher starrte. „Harry mein Lieber, du musst noch viel lernen. Du solltest immer daran denken, störe eine Frau lieber nicht bei ihrer Morgentoilette.", bemerkte sie dann.

„Wieso ich? Ich hab doch gar nichts getan, das solltest du lieber Candela sagen.", murrte Harry.

Wenig später tauchte Ron auf der Treppe auf. „Müsst ihr eigentlich schon am frühen Morgen so eine Unruhe verbreiten?" Doch dann verflog sein Unmut und er suchte sich schnell einen Platz am Frühstückstisch. Hermine, jetzt mit sauberen Gesicht und geordneten Haaren, folgte wenig später und schon bald waren alle in ein fröhliches Gespräch um die beiden neuen Hausbewohner vertieft.

Die beiden Phönixe wurden von allen mit Begeisterung in alles mit einbezogen und besonders Hermine und Harry machten sich einen Spaß daraus, die Beiden mit allen möglichen Leckerein zu verwöhnen. Daher merkten sie auch nicht, dass sich Molly leise mit Ron unterhielt und dabei immer wieder zu Harry schaute.

Als Candela und Caligus endlich gesättigt waren, wandten Hermine und Harry sich wieder den anderen zu. Harry diskutierte mit Molly die Organisation des Büffets. Molly war nicht davon abzubringen, sich an der Zubereitung zu beteiligen und da auch Funk und Plunk mit Freude zugestimmt hatten, für das Essen zu sorgen, war Harry in eine ziemliche Klemme geraten. Schließlich schlug er einen Kompromiss vor, Molly konnte ihre Gerichte kochen und die Elfen würden sie dann einfach mit in das Gewölbe bringen.

Nachdem auch das geklärt war, verabschiedeten sich die Freunde von Mrs. Weasley und kehrten ein weiteres Mal in das Gewölbe zurück. Doch ganz anders als am Vortag, war Harry wie ausgewechselt. Lustlos half er bei den letzten Arbeiten und Hermine und Ron merkten immer häufiger, wenn sie mit ihm sprachen, dass er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.

Schließlich ging er auf Ron und Hermine zu und erklärte ihnen, er müsste noch etwas organisieren. Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Kaum waren Ron und Hermine allein, zog dieser sie zur nächsten Bank.

„Du Hermine, ich habe ein Problem!"

Hermine schaute ihn verwundert an, es passte nicht zu Ron mit Problemen zu ihr zu kommen. Üblicher Weise klärten die Jungs so etwas unter sich.

„Es geht um Harry, ich denke es ist klar, warum er so schlechte Laune hat aber meine Mutter hat mir beim Frühstück noch was gesagt."

Nun, das ist etwas anderes, dachte Hermine und an Ron gewandt sagte sie:  
„Klar weiß ich, was mit Harry ist aber vielleicht gibt es ja zum Mittag noch gute Nachrichten oder was hat dir deine Mutter gesagt."

Ron druckste ein wenig herum,  
„Du hast seit Harrys Überraschung noch nicht wieder mit Ginny gesprochen oder?" Hermine schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie wird zur Party ganz sicher nicht da sein.", erklärte Ron.

Jetzt war es an Hermine bestürzt zu schauen. Harry hatte ihr schließlich erzählt, dass er endlich mit Ginny reden wollte. Er war es Leid, dass sie sich in den letzen Tagen kein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatten.  
„Oh, dass könnte Harry den ganzen Abend endgültig verderben, ich glaube er wollte sich mit Ginny versöhnen oder so etwas in der Art. Er hat sich richtig auf die Party gefreut und mir erzählt, wie er sich fühlt, dass Ginny und Fili im die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gehen und nicht mit ihm reden."

„Und genau aus diesem Grund musst du es ihm sagen, du kannst so etwas besser, BITTE!", flehte Ron Hermine an.

„Weißt du warum Ginny nicht kommt?"

„Sie ist immer noch in Frankreich und hat mit Gabrielle wohl etwas anderes vor."

Hermine dachte einen Augenblick nach, es passte eigentlich nicht zu Ginny. Schließlich sagte sie zu Ron:

„Sie ist deine Schwester, du kennst sie eigentlich besser, und wenn dir dazu nichts einfällt. Was Fili angeht, vielleicht kann Tonks nochmal mit ihr reden.

***** ~~~ *****

Harry war nur eine Etage höher wieder aufgetaucht und rief dort leise nach den beiden Hauselfen. Es dauerte auch nur einen Augenblick, bis die Beiden vor Harry erschienen und ihn abwartend anschauten.

„Harry, Sir, sie sehen aus, als würde etwas nicht stimmen", begann Funk als Harry nicht reagierte. Plunk verschwand und kam kurz darauf mit einem Tablett wieder. Sie füllte eine Tasse und reichte diese weiter an Harry.

„Dankeschön", sagte Harry und nippte vorsichtig an der Tasse. Bereits der Duft, der aus der Tasse strömte schien die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben. Den ersten Schluck spürte er bis in den Magen und eine angenehme Wärme breite sich aus und frische Energie durchströmte ihn.

„Wow, was ist das denn für ein Getränk", fragte er verwundert.

„Das ist ein uraltes Rezept.", erklärte Funk, „man kann es auch als Stärkungstrank verwenden, nur darf man es nicht so häufig benutzen, weil es abhängig macht. Doch ich dachte, es könnte heute nicht schaden."

Harry nickte und ließ sich in einen kleinen Sessel fallen. „Es ist schwer zu beschreien, noch gestern habe ich mich auf die Party gefreut, doch jetzt wo es so aussieht, als würden einige Freunde nicht kommen, würde ich alles am liebsten vergessen."

Plunk füllte die Tasse ein weiteres Mal und als Harry erneut davon getrunken hatte, fuhr er fort. „Meine Freunde haben es sicher nicht übersehen und ich befürchte, ich würde sie verärgern. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich machen soll."

Die beiden Hauselfen hörten ihm aufmerksam zu und nach einigen Augenblicken der Stille, sagte Funk.

„Wir können dir leider nicht sagen, was du machen sollst. Das ist etwas, was du selbst entscheiden musst. Wir werden wie besprochen für das Essen sorgen."

Harry musste plötzlich lächeln. „Stimmt ja, das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich hier bin. Ich konnte es Molly nicht abschlagen, sich an der Essenszubereitung zu beteiligen. Daher wollte ich euch bitten, die Sachen, die sie zubereitet mit auf der Tafel zu arangieren."

Die Elfen schienen nicht überrascht. „Das machen wir doch gern, wenn sie das so möchte."

Harry leerte seine Tasse und stand auf. „Danke für den Tee", lachte Harry und zwinkerte den Elfen zu. Auf einmal fühlte er sich besser. Er verabschiedete sich und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Ron und Hermine unterhielten sich noch immer, als Harry mit einem leisen Plop wieder im Gewölbe auftauchte.

„Das hat ganz schön gedauert", murrte Ron.

„Nur keine Sorge Ron", antwortet Harry und schmunzelte, „wir werden schon rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen bei deiner Mutter sein."

Irritiert blickten sich Ron und Hermine an, Harry plötzlicher Stimmungswandel war erstaunlich.

„Und konntest du erledigen, was du wolltest?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich musste noch etwas wegen dem Büffet für heute Abend organisieren", erklärte Harry. „Wie sieht es aus, ist sonst noch etwas zu machen oder wollen wir in den Grimmauldpaltz zurückkehren?"

Da alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, macht sich die Drei auf den Rückweg.

_Mittagessen_

Molly war emsig in der Küche beschäftigt, als die Drei zurück kamen und so war es nicht überraschend, dass alle Drei sofort mit Aufgaben versorgt wurden.

„Ron, Hermine, ihr beiden seit bitte so lieb und deckt den Tisch. Harry mein Lieber, können wir noch mal kurz wegen dem Essen für heute Abend reden?"

Molly begann aufzuzählen, was sie sich so für das Abendbüffet vorgenommen hatte und es kostete Harry eineMenge Überzeugungsarbeit um die Menge auf ein Maß zu reduzieren, bei dem Molly nicht den ganzen restlichen Tag in der Küche verbringen musste.

Das Mittagessen verlief ungewöhnlich ruhig. Schweigend aßen die drei Freunde während Ron und Hermine sich verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen. Molly war es schließlich, die sich an Harry wandte:  
„Harry, mein Lieber, ich muss dir glaube ich etwas sagen, was du aber vielleicht auch schon geahnt hast. Ginny hat mir eine Eule geschickt, sie wird erst am Freitag zurück kommen. Gabrielle hat mit ihr etwas anderes vor."

Einen kurzen Augenblick waren alle Bewegungen am Tisch erstarrt und alle schauten erwartungsvoll auf Harry. Doch dieser zeigte keine Reaktion. Schließlich zuckte er mit der Schulter, murmelte etwas wie „Schade aber das dachte ich mir schon", und löffelte langsam seine Suppe weiter.

Auch die Anderen setzten die Mahlzeit fort und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken hinterher. Wieder war es Molly, die das Schweigen brach und auf den Nachmittag zu sprechen kam. „Kinder, ich muss nach dem Essen noch schnell einige Besorgungen machen. Ron mein Junge, wärst du so nett mir dabei zu helfen."

Ron blickte fragend zu den Freunden. „Kein Problem Ron, geh ruhig mit", antwortete Harry, "wir sind mit allen soweit fertig."

„Das trifft sich doch gut", ergänzte Hermine, „ich wollte auch noch einmal kurz zu einer Freundin um etwas zu bereden. Dann können wir uns später ja alle wieder hier treffen und machen uns für die Party fertig."

Da alle einverstanden waren, obwohl Hermine noch einen Augenblick mit Molly flüstern musste, bevor dieses dem Besuch zustimmte, verließen nach dem Essen alle außer Harry das Haus.

Jetzt nachdem die Anderen den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatten, ging Harry lustlos durch das Haus. Er wollte überhaupt nicht mehr an die Party denken und ganz bestimmt nicht mehr dorthin gehen. Er wollte eigentlich nur noch seine Ruhe.

Harry stieg die Treppe bis zum geheimen Durchgang hinauf und nachdem er die geheime Kachel berührt hatte, ging er weiter hinauf bis er in das Turmzimmer gelangte. Dort lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und grübelte.

_Warum wollten denn weder Ginny noch Fili zu der Party komme__? __Harry hatte gehofft, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit wäre, die Differenzen zu klären. Was ihn dabei überrascht, wa__r,__ dass er nicht sagen konnte, wen er mehr vermisste, Ginny oder Filipulla._

Nachdenklich schlenderte er durch das kleine Zimmer und ließ den Blick über das Sammelsurium der unterschiedlichsten Dinge gleiten. Schließlich zog er ein altes Buch aus einem der Regale und vertiefte sich hinein.

Wahrscheinlich hätte Harry den ganzen restlichen Tag in dem Buch gelesen doch die beiden Phönixe waren da ganz anderer Meinung und tobten um Harry herum.

„Könnt ihr nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten Ruhe geben!", brummte Harry.

„Eigentlich nicht", kam prompt die Antwort. „Deine Freunde sind zurück und wir wollen endlich zur Party, das wird bestimmt spaßig."

„Dazu braucht ihr mich doch nicht, ihr könnt euch dort gern austoben."

„Das wäre aber nicht schön, wenn du hier bleibst."

„Ich komme etwas später nach, sagt das den Anderen und jetzt verschwindet endlich!"

Die Beiden schienen zu beraten, doch dann verschwanden sie und ließen nur eine Rauchwolke zurück.

***** ~~~ *****

Im zugänglichen Teil des Grimmauldplatzes waren inzwischen Harrys Freunde und Molly zurückgekehrt. Die vorherrschende Stille ließ erahnen, dass wohl niemand anderes hier war.

„Harry", rief Hermine zur oberen Etage, „wir sind zurück." Doch es kam keine Antwort. „Ich hatte so etwas befürchtet.", sagte sie leise.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen, vielleicht ist er irgendwo eingeschlafen.", schlug Ron vor.

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir Harry finden, aber lass es uns versuchen."

Als Hermine sich anschickte die Treppe nach oben zu gehen, tauchten die beiden Phönixe aus dem Nichts auf.

„Wir sollen schon ohne Harry zur Party gehen, er kommt dann nach", trällerten sie fröhlich, während sie auf der nächsten Sessellehne landeten.

„Ich hoffe das macht er wirklich", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Dann sollten wir uns vielleicht fertig machen."

Ron war noch etwas eingefallen: „Du hast noch gar nicht gesagt, ob du bei Tonks etwas erreicht hast."

Hermine warf einen Blick über das Geländer und als niemand zu sehen war, erzählte sie, wie es im Krankenhaus gelaufen war.

_*** Nach dem Mittag im St. Mungo ***_

Als Hermine kurz nach dem Mittag das St. Mungo erreichte, herrschte wenig Betrieb. Am Empfang erfuhr sie die Zimmernummer und klopfte wenig später an das Zimmer, in dem Tonks untergebracht war.

„Herein!", kam es leise aus dem Zimmer. Hermine öffnete und betrat ein keines, schlicht eingerichtetes Zimmer, welches eher an eine Pension als an ein Krankenhaus erinnerte.

„Hermine? Was führt dich denn hierher?", wunderte sich die junge Frau im Bett.

„Hallo Tonks, geht es dir wieder besser?", fragte Hermine und überlegte dabei, wie sie ihr Anliegen am Besten ausdrücken sollte.

„Die Ärzte sagen, ich kann heute Nachmittag nach einer letzten Untersuchung wieder nach Hause, aber nun sag schon, du bist doch nicht nur hier, um mich zu besuchen."

Hermine zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben das Bett.

„Du weißt ja von der Party heute Abend. Harry hat sich die letzten Tage so darauf gefreut aber weil er von Ginny und Filipulla noch nichts gehört hat und jetzt auch noch der Zwischenfall mit dir war, machen wir uns Sorgen. Heute Mittag haben wir ihm erzählt, das Ginny ganz sicher nicht kommt und jetzt glauben wir, Harry wird auch nicht zur Party kommen."

„Und wie soll ich euch dabei helfen?"

„Wir hatten da an zwei Sachen gedacht, zum einen, dass auf alle Fälle du selbst zur Feier kommst und zum anderen, dass du auch noch mal Filipulla fragen könntest."

Tonks dachte eine Weile nach und Hermine begann bereits unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her zu rutschen.

„Also schön," antwortete Tonks schließlich, „ich komme heute Abend zur Party und rede auch nochmal mit Fili. Aber ich weiß nicht ob sie mitkommt."

Hermine war erleichtert, doch bevor sie noch viel mehr erzählen konnten, klopfte es und Remus betrat das Zimmer. Verwundert schaute dieser auf Hermine bevor er Tonks begrüßte.

„Störe ich gerade?", fragte er und schaute neugierig auf die beiden jungen Frauen.

„Nein, nein", entgegnete Hermine und stand auf. „Ich muss sowieso wieder los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend, also bis später ihr Beiden."

Damit lies sie den etwas überrascht wirkenden Remus und Tonks zurück und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

***** ~~~ *****

Harry wollte sich schon wieder in das Buch vertiefen, stand dann aber auf und ging auf eine der alten Vitrinen zu. Ein buntes Glitzern hinter der staubigen Scheibe hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Knarrend und nur mühsam ließ sich die Tür öffnen jedoch nicht ohne das eine große Menge Staub herabrieselte und Harry in eine Wolke hüllte. Als der Staub sich endlich gelegt hatte, konnte Harry sehen, was für das Glitzern verantwortlich war. In einer flachen Schale lagen scheinbar wahllos gesammelte Edelsteine und Kristalle. Das Glitzern kam jedoch von einem kleinen Stein, welcher eher einem Tropfen dunkler Flüssigkeit ähnelte als einem Edelstein. Ein seltsamer Zauber schien von ihm auszugehen. Neben der Schale lag ein Streifen vergilbten Pergaments.

Es war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen, doch jemand hatte versucht den Text bzw. einzelne Worte zu rekonstruieren. _Seelentropfen_ und _Ursprung unbekannt _waren zu lesen und am Ende stand mit roter Schrift _große Macht_.

Harry legte das Pergament und nahm den seltsamen Stein aus der Schale. Obwohl es hier oben im Turmzimmer warm war, fühlte sich der Stein kühl an. Seltsam, dachte Harry, legte ihn dann aber zurück und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.


	26. Chapter 22 Teil 4

_**22.4 Party?**_

Hermine, Ron, Remus Lupin sowie Molly Weasley waren die Ersten, die im Gewölbe eintrafen. Mad Eye und Arthur Weasley waren im Ministerium geblieben, um die Anreise zu sichern. Sie hatten es so eingerichtet, dass ein angrenzendes Zimmer als Garderobe genutzt werden konnte und so die Gäste direkt zur Party gelangten.

Im Gewölbe wurden derweil die letzen Handgriffe erledigt. Während Molly das Büfett inspizierte und Remus den Ankunftsbereich kontrollierte, kümmerten sich Ron und Hermine um den Deckenzauber. Sie hatten lange überlegt, was am besten geeignet war, waren sich aber nicht einig geworden. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb sie schon gestern noch einmal hierher wollten.

Jetzt hatten sie sich für eine Höhlendecke entschieden, von der leuchtende Kristalle herunter ragten und silbrige Nebelschwaden wie Wolken dazwischen schwebten.

„Ich bin mal gespannt, wie Harry es findet", sagte Ron und betrachtete das Werk.

„Ich hoffe, dass Harry überhaupt erst einmal kommt.", antwortete Hermine. „Er war ziemlich enttäuscht, dass Ginny in Frankreich bleibt und auch Filipulla nichts gesagt hat."

„Ich dachte Tonks wollte dafür sorgen, dass Filipulla kommt."

„Sie hat nur gesagt, dass sie selbst kommen würde und noch einmal mit ihrer Freundin sprechen will, und wir können nur abwarten. Außerdem wie wollen wir Harry etwas sagen, wenn er mal wieder verschwunden ist."

Molly hatte zwischenzeitlich ihre Inspektion ebenfalls beendet und kam jetzt zu den Beiden herüber.

„Also ich muss schon sagen, so etwas hätte ich George und Fred gar nicht zugetraut, die Decke sieht phantastisch aus. Das Büfett ist auch vortrefflich und auch meine Gerichte aus der Küche sind mit dabei. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Harry das gemacht hat, wollte er nicht gleich nachkommen?"

„Eigentlich schon aber es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er nicht kommt.", erklärte Hermine.

Molly schüttelte den Kopf: „Verstehe einer diesen Jungen", dann wandte sie sich an ihren Sohn: „Ron, sei doch bitte so lieb und sieh noch einmal nach Harry, es kann doch nicht sein, dass der Gastgeber nicht auf seiner eigenen Feier erscheint. Dabei hat er sich doch in den letzten Tagen so darauf gefreut und sich so eine Mühe gegeben hat."

Ron hatte zwar nicht viel Lust, machte sich aber auf den Weg. Im Ministerium traf er auf eine Gruppe junger Leute, die in französischer Sprache aufgeregt diskutierten. Arthur Weasley versuchte mit einigen Brocken Französisch etwas Ruhe in das Chaos zu bringen, doch bei seinem Versuch zu erklären, wo die Gäste ihre Sachen ablegen sollten und wie die weitere Reise vonstatten gehen sollte, scheiterte er. Schließlich bekam er Unterstützung in Form von Franzuar Dellacour und langsam kehrte Ruhe ein. Ron begrüßte die Dellacours, und erklärte seinem Vater, dass er nochmals nach Harry sehen wollte und kehrte dann zum Grimmauldplatz zurück.

Als Ron im Grimmauldplatz eintraf, herrschte ringsum Ruhe. „Harry, bist du oben?", rief Ron, bekam jedoch keine Antwort. Er lief nach oben, doch das Zimmer war immernoch leer. Auch in den anderen Zimmern war niemand. Frustriert kehrte er noch einmal in das Zimmer der Jungs zurück. Überraschender Weise traf er dort auf Sniff. Trotz seiner Abneigung nährte Ron sich der kleinen Schlange und fragte, ob sie nicht wusste, wo Harry sein könnte. Sniff hörte zu und zischte eine Antwort, die Ron jedoch nicht verstand.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, was du da zischst aber wenn du weißt wo Harry ist, dann sag ihm bitte, dass wir auf ihn warten. Er hat doch gesagt, er würde nachkommen."

Wieder zischte Sniff und war im nächsten Moment auch schon verschwunden.

‚Klasse', dachte Ron, jetzt rede ich schon mit Schlangen. Dann verließ er das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Gewölbe.

*** Gewölbe des Grimmauldplatz 12 ***

Als Ron zurück im Gewölbe war, waren bereits eine Menge Gäste eingetroffen, von denen ein Großteil noch immer argwöhnisch die eigentümliche Umgebung musterten. Eine laut lachende Gruppe hatte sich am Büffet versammelt, wo sich die Leute über etwas amüsierten. Schließlich entdeckte Ron auch Hermine und ging zu ihr:  
„Ich habe Harry nicht finden können." Hermine nickte und schaute ihn betrübt an. „Nur Harrys Schlange habe ich angetroffen und sie gebeten nach Harry zu sehen und ihm auszurichten, dass wir auf ihn warten. Sie ist auch direkt im Anschluss verschwunden aber keine Ahnung, ob sie mich verstanden hat."

„Hoffen wir mal, dass Harry hier noch auftaucht, sonst wären eine Menge Leute ziemlich enttäuscht. Fleur und Bill haben mich bestimmt schon dreimal gefragt, wann Harry endlich kommt und wie toll sie seine Idee fänden." Dann deutete sie zum Vorraum, wo der magische Bogen stand, „sieh mal, Tonks ist gekommen!", doch dann fügte sie enttäuscht hinzu, „aber es sieht so aus, als wäre sie allein."

Ron und Hermine gingen Tonks entgegen, um vielleicht noch etwas zu erfahren.

„Hallo ihr Beiden, eine nette Party habt ihr da organisiert.", begrüßte die junge Aurorin die Zwei.

„Hallo Tonks"; begrüßte sie Hermine, „wir hatten gehofft, du würdest Fili mitbringen."

„Ich hab sie nochmal gefragt, aber sie hatte keine Lust."

„Das ist wirklich schlecht.", entgegnete Hermine enttäuscht.

„Wieso denn das und wo ist eigentlich Harry?", fragte Tonks irritiert.

„Wir glauben er hat auch keine Lust", brummte Ron.

„Aber nachdem er sich so auf diese Party gefreut hat?", wunderte sich Tonks. „Das wird schon, kommt ich rede mit ihm, in welcher Ecke hat er sich versteckt?"

„Du verstehst das falsch, Tonks!", unterbrach Hermine sie, „Harry ist noch garnicht hier."  
„Und im Grimmauldplatz habe ich ihn auch nicht finden können", ergänzte Ron.

„Oh", machte Tonks und starrte die Beiden an, „ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst ist."

„Na was glaubst du, warum ich heute Mittag noch bei dir war!", beschwerte sich Hermine und rollte dabei mit den Augen.

„Und nun?", fragte Tonks ein wenig kleinlaut, „was wollt ihr tun."

„Könntest du nicht versuchen Filipulla noch umzustimmen?", schlug Hermine vor.

„Warum glaubt ihr, dass es etwas ändern würde?"

„Harry hat mir erzählt, dass er sich so auf die Feier freut, weil er die Gelegenheit nutzen wollte, um einige Probleme zu bereinigen. Wir glauben diese Probleme könnten Filipulla und Ginny sein. Ginny kommt ganz sicher nicht, deshalb hab ich dich ja gebeten mit Filipulla zu reden.

Tonks dachte einen Augenblick nach, sie hatte tatsächlich nicht geahnt, wieviel es Harry bedeuten könnte.  
„Also schön ihr zwei, ich versuche Fili zu überreden. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, macht auch sie seit eurer Auseinandersetzung einen niedergeschlagenen Eindruck. Aber ihr müsst euch etwas einfallen lassen, wie ihr Harry hierher bekommt."

Ron und Hermine stimmten freudig zu und so machte Tonks kehrt und ging zurück zum Bogen.

„Willst du etwa schon wieder gehen?", fragte Remus enttäuscht.

„Ich komme so schnell wie möglich zurück, muss aber zunächst noch versuchen ein paar Beziehungen zurecht zu rücken.", antwortete sie, zwinkerte Remus zu und verschwand durch den Bogen.

Verwirrt blickte dieser hinter der jungen Frau her und schüttelte den Kopf. „Versteh einer die Frauen!"

_** Gästezimmer im Ministerium**_

Tonks fand Fili grübelnd auf dem Bett sitzend. Überrascht schaute die junge Frau auf:  
„Nanu, was willst du denn schon wieder hier, ich denke du bist auf der Party."

„Mir wurde erklärt, dass es Jemanden gibt, der plötzlich überhaupt keine Lust mehr auf die Party hat und es eventuell ein Gegenmittel geben könnte. Und wie ich sehe, gibt es da noch jemand Anderen, der dringend eine Aufmunterung bräuchte."

„Kannst du bitte aufhören in Rätseln zu sprechen, dafür habe ich heute keine Muse."

„Du bist ganz schön schwer von Begriff. Hermine hat mir erzählt, dass Harry wahrscheinlich nicht zur Party geht, weil zwei seiner besten Freunde nicht kommen."

„Und du denkst ich gehe zu dieser Feier, bloß um vor Harry's Freunden dumm dazustehen."

„Ich dachte eigentlich ehre, weil es dir und Harry vielleicht Freude machen würde. Du hast seit dem Zwischenfall mit keinem der Freunde geredet. Genaugenommen hatte auch Ron keine Gelegenheit, sich bei dir zu entschuldigen."

Fili schien einen Augenblick mit sich zu ringen. „Und du denkst wirklich, Harry würde sich freuen."

„Wenn wir es schaffen, ihn zur Party zu bringen, bin ich davon überzeugt."

„Aber ich habe Garnichts passendes zum Anziehen hier."

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, du hast keine passenden Sachen."

Fili druckste ein wenig herum, „ich hätte schon, aber die sind im Haus meiner Eltern."

„Wir könnten schnell dorthin gehen und du suchst dir etwas aus."

Fili wollte zwar nur ungern so unangemeldet bei ihren Eltern vorbeischauen aber Tonks ließ nicht locker und so nutzten sie einen der Kamine in der Eingangshalle für die Reise in das Haus der Tesla's.

*** Anwesen der Familie Tesla ***

Die Familie Tesla wohnte in einem schönen großen Haus außerhalb Londons aber es wirkte ziemlich verlassen. Verwundert schaute Tonks sich um.

„Ich denke sie sind mal wieder im Ausland", erklärte Fili und deutete auf die abgedeckten Möbel. Dann führte sie Tonks eine Treppe nach oben in ein großes, prachtvoll eingerichtetes Zimmer. Tonks staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das Zimmer betraten:

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass ihr so wohlhabend seid."

„Weil ich das auch nicht will, ich will nicht immer als wohlhabendes Töchterchen angesehen werden. Komm lass uns die Sachen suchen und dann verschwinden wir von hier."

Tonks kam aus dem Staunen aber gar nicht mehr heraus. Als Fili den Kleiderschrank öffnete hing dort eine Auswahl, die einem Modegeschäft alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Meine Eltern haben mir von ihren Reisen ständig irgendwelche Sachen mitgebracht." Dann schaute sie abschätzend Tonks an. „Du kannst dir gern etwas aussuchen." Tonks errötete, doch dann veranstalteten die beiden jungen Frauen eine regelrechte Modenschau, bis sie endlich die passenden Sachen gefunden hatten. Abschätzend standen sie vor dem riesigen Spiegel und betrachteten ihre Auswahl.

„Ich bin gespannt, ob Remus bemerkt das ich mich umgezogen habe", murmelte Tonks leise. Als sie aber das schelmische Lächeln in Filis Gesicht sah errötete sie.

„Er müsste blind sein, wenn er den Unterschied nicht sieht. Mit dem Outfit bist du der Star des Abends!"

„Nun übertreib nicht, ich denke du könntest heute sogar eine Fleur ausstechen."

Zufrieden kicherten die beiden jungen Frauen und machten sich dann auf den Weg zur Party.

*** Grimmauldplatz ***

Nachdem Ron mit ihr gesprochen hatte, glitt die kleine Schlange durch die Räume auf der Suche nach Harry und traf im Ballsaal auf Sir Francis. Dummerweise konnte Sniff den Hausgeist nicht nach Harry fragen, doch Sir Francis war nicht dumm. Es war ungewöhnlich genug, dass die Schlange so gezielt auf ihn zukam.  
„Kann es sein, dass du auf der Suche nach Harry bist?", fragte er daher und bekam ein Zischen als Antwort."

„Ich nehme das mal als ein Ja an und ich habe Harry vor kurzem in Richtung Turmzimmer gehen sehen."

*** Zurück auf dem Anwesen der Familie Tesla ***

Die beiden jungen Frauen betrachteten sich vor Verlassen des Zimmers zufrieden im Spiegel, der neben dem Schrank hing.

„Irgendetwas fehlt noch", sagte Tonks und betrachtete ihre Freundin abschätzend. „Hast du eigentlich keinen Schmuck, ein schmale Kette würde gut dazu passen."

Fili verzog den Mund doch dann ging sie zu einem Schrank und holte ein kleines, kunstvoll gearbeitetes Kästchen hervor. Der Inhalt gab Tonks einen neuen Grund zum Staunen. „Warum trägst du so etwas nie? Da sind doch wunderschöne Stücke dabei."

„Ich bin so selten weg und außerdem ist das ganze Zeug hier gut aufgehoben. Such du etwas Passendes aus!"

Tonks fiel es nicht schwer, etwas Passendes auszuwählen. Sie zog eine zierlich gearbeitet Weißgoldkette aus dem Kästchen. Im Zentrum waren feinste Goldfäden zu einem feinen Muster verwoben welches mit winzigen Edelsteinen besetzt war, die wie Tautropfen an einem Spinnennetz funkelten.

Nachdem Fili die Kette angelegt hatte, nickte Tonks anerkennend, „Das ist besser, jetzt können wir gehen."

Filipulla betrachtete noch immer ihr Spiegelbild, während sie mit dem Finger über das kunstvolle Muster der Kette streifte.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Tonks.

„Es ist seltsam", antwortete ihre die Freundin leise. „Du hast das einzige Schmuckstück gewählt, das nicht von einer der Reisen meiner Eltern stammt. Als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war, besuchte uns regelmäßig ein unheimlicher alter Zauberer. Ich habe immer versucht mich vor ihm zu verstecken. Einmal, ich glaube es war das letzte Mal, das ich ihn gesehen habe, blieb er bis lange in die Nacht bei uns. Draußen tobte ein furchtbares Unwetter und ich hatte Angst zu schlafen, so dass ich noch bei uns im Wohnzimmer bleiben durfte. Ich weiß nicht mehr wieso, aber plötzlich ergab es sich, dass ich allein mit dem Alten im Zimmer war.

Als hätte er auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet, kam er zu mir an den Kamin und griff meinen Arm. Vor Schreck wagte ich kaum zu atmen, doch er griff in seine Tasche und zog etwas hervor. ‚Keine Angst meine Kleine', flüsterte er, ‚ich möchte dir etwas schenken, weil ich glaube, dass du etwas ganz Besonderes bist. Erzähle keinem davon und eines Tages wirst du es bestimmt richtig nutzen können.'

Es war genau diese Kette und als im nächsten Moment meine Eltern zurück ins Zimmer kamen, strich er mir übers Haar und sagte zu meinen Eltern, dass aus mir bestimmt mal eine großartige Hexe werden würde. Ich muss gestehen, das hatte ich total vergessen."

„Und was ist so besonders daran?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung und wenn ich sie mir so ansehe, scheint in der Mitte noch etwas zu fehlen."

„Dennoch, sie sieht aus wie für den heutigen Abend gemacht, ich schlage vor, du trägst sie."

Filipulla zuckte mit den Schultern und so machten sich die beiden Freundinnen auf den Weg zurück ins Ministerium.

*** Gewölbe des Grimmauldplatz 12 ***

Es waren inzwischen die meisten Gäste eingetroffen während Ron und Hermine noch immer auf Harry warteten. Eine laut lachendende Gruppe, die an der Tafel des Büffets stand, erregte jedoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was ist denn dort los?", fragte Ron und ging gefolgt von Hermine auf die Gruppe zu. Als sie endlich einen Blick auf die Tafel erhaschten, mussten auch sie beide lachen. Anlass für den ganzen Trubel waren die beiden Phönixe, die sowohl die Aufmerksamkeit wie auch das reichliche Obstangebot genossen. Unter den Gästen gab es niemanden, der so etwas je gesehen hatte und so war es nicht verwunderlich, das bald alle Gäste um die Tafel versammelt waren.

Doch Hermine hatte eine andere Idee. „Candela!", rief sie und der weiße Phönix blickte neugierig in ihre Richtung. „Wo bleibt Harry!"

„Er wollte nachkommen.", konnte Hermine hören.

„Das ist jetzt schon fast zwei Stunden her, ich befürchte er kommt nicht, wenn ihn niemand holt.", flüsterte sie.

„Und wieso sagst du mir das?", fragte der Phönix.

Hermine schmunzelte, ihr war nämlich eine Idee gekommen. „Ron hat war nochmal im Grimmauldplatz und konnte Harry nicht finden. Ihr wart die Letzten, die ihn gesehen haben. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, es wäre ein toller Spaß, wenn ihr Harry hierher holen könntet."

Der Vogel schien zu überlegen, ob er lieber weiter die Aufmerksamkeit genießen sollte oder ob es nicht ein größere Spaß wäre, Harry zu holen.

Sniff und Sir Francis fanden Harry im Turmzimmer wieder vertieft in das alte Buch.

„Deine Freunde vermissen dich!", zischte die Schlange

„Es sind schon einen Menge Gäste eingetroffen", erklärte der Hausgeist, „du als Gastgeber solltest sie nicht so lange warten lassen!"

„Ich gehe später kurz Hallo sagen"

Doch der Hausgeist war da anderer Meinung. „Harry es gehört sich aber nicht. Du hast die Leute eingeladen und deshalb solltest du auch dort sein!" Aber Harry rührte sich nicht sondern starrte trotzig in sein Buch. In diesem Moment tauchte mit einem Funkenregen Candela auf , landete auf Harrys Schulter und noch bevor irgendjemand einen Ton sagen konnte, waren Harry und der Phönix auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Verwirrt schaute der Hausgeist zu Sniff, dann schien es, als würde er nach etwas lauschen und erklärte dann zufrieden: „Da hat wohl jemand die Geduld verloren. Ich hätte doch zu gern Harrys Gesicht gesehen.

Im Gewölbe tauchte Candela mit einem sichtlich überraschten Harry wieder auf.

„Du hast uns ganzschön warten lassen!", beschwerte sich Hermine mit ernster Mine. „Zum Glück konnte wenigstens Candela dich überzeugen".

„Sehr witzig!", brummte Harry, während der angesprochene Phönix fröhlich zwitschernd zurück zum Büffet flog. Bevor aber Harry noch irgendetwas sagen konnte, war vom Saal eine Stimme zu hören „'arry, das ist aber ein Über'aschung." Damit hatte Fleur Harry schon erreicht und drängte sich an Hermine vorbei. „Ich muss dir unbedingt meine Freundinnen vorstellen."

Harry hatte wenig Lust allen möglichen Leuten vorgestellt zu werden, doch Fleur zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. Eine Gruppe junger Leute, die sich fröhlich unterhielten, war ihr Ziel.

Fleur sagt zu ihren Freunden: « Mes amies ce si c'est Harry Potter. A caus de lui on peu fété cette fête! Nous lui devons cette fête » .

Die Gruppe aus vier jungen Frauen und zwei Männern schauten Harry neugierig an.

„ C'est vraiment Harry Potter?", raunte eines der Mädchen Fleur zu. „Genau dieser, aber wir sollten so sprechen, dass Harry uns auch versteht!"

„Du hast uns nie erzählt, dass du Harry Potter so gut kennst!", beschwerte sich eine der Freundinnen.

Harry hatte zwar die ersten Sätze nicht verstanden, aber worüber die Gruppe sprach, konnte sich denken, und es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass er mal wieder das Thema war. Er überlegte, ob er einfach verschwinden sollte, als er die flötende Stimme von Candela vernahm:

„Da kannst du sehen, was dir entgangen wäre, die Leute vergöttern dich ja förmlich!"

Harry drehte sich zum Buffet, „und genau das hasse ich, aber ich werde es dir schon heimzahlen!", dachte er und ein herausforderndes Trällern zeigte, dass der Phönix ihn verstanden hatte.

Die Erlösung kam in Form von Bill. Nachdem auch er Harry begrüßt hatte und dann zu seiner zukünftigen Frau ging, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit sich ein wenig zurückzuziehen. Er griff sich ein Glas Bowle vom Buffet und ging langsam auf einen der Seitengänge zu. Die kleinen Seitenkammern waren den Gästen bisher wohl noch nicht aufgefallen. Harry zog sich die Kapuze seines grauen Umhangs und setzte sich auf eine der bequemen Bänke. Gedankenversunken beobachtete er die gut gelaunten Gäste doch auf ihn wirkte sie nicht ansteckende.

Er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Ron und Hermine vor dem kleinen Tisch standen.

„Harry James Potter, du kannst die Kapuze abnehmen, wir wissen das du es bist!", sagte Hermine und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog sie ihm die Kapuze einfach vom Kopf. „Wie kann man nur so stur sein!"

„Ich habe einfach keinen Spaß an der Sache.", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Harry, du vergisst, dass du hier auch noch andere Freunde hast. Neville und Luna sind gerade angekommen, wir wollten sie gerade begrüßen gehen."

„Meine Schwester ist manchmal eine blöde Ziege!", versuchte es Ron, doch Harrys böser Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

„Tonks ist wohl auch nicht gekommen", sagte Harry, nachdem er sich umgeschaut hatte.

„Oh doch, " unterbrach ihn Hermine, „sie war schon hier, ist aber nochmal kurz weg um etwas zu erledigen."

Harrys Mine hellte sich etwas auf und Hermine griff seine Hand und zog ihn in Richtung Vorraum, wo Luna und Neville gerade in eine Diskussion über den Torbogen vertieft waren, wobei Luna gerade erklärte, dass ein entfernter Verwandter mit Hilfe eines solchen Bogens in fremde Welten gereist wäre.

„Hallo!", begrüßten Hermine, Ron und Harry die Freunde, was die Diskussion der Beiden zunächst unterbrach.

„Worüber habt ihr so intensiv diskutiert?", fragte Ron ohne auf das warnende Kopfschütteln Nevilles zu achten. Sofort nahm Luna ihre Diskussion über Reismöglichkeiten wieder auf. Nur mühsam gelang es schließlich Harry und Hermine Luna in das nächste Gewölbe zu dirigieren, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass sie sofort ein neues Thema begann.

„Warum habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass wir im Kellergewölbe von ‚_Dragonstone_' feiern! Hier gibt es noch immer sehr seltene Drachenwürmer, da würde ich zu gern einige sammeln"

Die Anderen schauten sich an und wussten nicht ob sie lachen oder sich die Haare raufen sollten. Besonders Harry behagte die Vorstellung, dass Luna zwischen den Füßen der anderen Gäste entlang kriechen könnte, überhaupt nicht. Er versicherte Luna, dass es sich die Gewölbe ganz sich nicht in Dragonstone befinden würden, wo auch immer das liegen würde.

Doch so einfach ließ sich Luna nicht überzeugen und machte tatsächlich Anstalten auf die Suche nach den Würmern zu gehen. Hermine hatte schließlich die rettende Idee. Sie zog Luna kurzer Hand in Richtung Buffet hinter sich her, in der Hoffnung, dass die Phönixe für genügend Ablenkung sorgen würden. Ron und Neville folgten den Beiden, während Harry sein Blick über die anderen Gäste schweifen lies. Dann ging er langsam wieder in Richtung der kleinen Seitenkammer.

update September 2010

Das Erscheinen von Tonks und Filipulla erregte ziemliches Aufsehen und rief unterschiedliche Reaktionen hervor. Tonks hatte ein dunkelblaues Abendkleid mit silbernen Ornamenten gewählt während Filipulla ein schwarzes, schulterfreies Kleid mit goldenen Ornamenten und winzigen blauen Edelsteinen trug.

Die beiden jungen Angestellten, die als Aufsicht für Nachzügler im Ministerium geblieben waren, starrten den Beiden nur hinterher und fragten nicht einmal was sie wollten.

Remus war der Nächste, der sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Für einen Augenblick errötete Tonks leicht, doch dann sagte sie nur:  
„so da sind wir wieder, ist Harry inzwischen aufgetaucht?"

„Ähm ... wie? Wo ist Harry aufgetaucht?"

„Ich wollte wissen, ob Harry inzwischen hier ist", erklärte Tonks geduldig, währen Filipulla sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„Ach so, ja ich glaube Hermine hat das irgendwie hinbekommen. Aber äh - du hast dich umgezogen? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?", fragte sie scheinbar enttäuscht.

„Nein – ähm – ich meine Ja, du siehst wundervoll aus!"

Diesmal errötete Tonks doch ein wenig länger und wirkte plötzlich ziemlich verlegen.

„Wir suchen erst mal nach Harry, bis dann!" Sie zog Fili hinter sich her in den Saal, wo diese, kaum das sie das Vorzimmer verlassen hatten losprustete. „Ob er bemerkt, dass ich mich umgezogen habe – der arme Mann wird an nichts anderes mehr denken können!"

„Hör auf! Sieh lieber zu, dass du Harry irgendwo entdeckst!", entgegnete Tonks und schob ihr Freundin weiter.

Als die Beiden das Gewölbe betraten musste ein Muggel wohl unweigerlich an den Auftritt von Aschenputtel auf dem Ball denken.

Viele der Gäste unterbrachen ihre Gespräche und starrten die Beiden an. Einige von ihnen begannen zu tuscheln und schließlich merkten auch die Gäste am Buffet, dass etwas passiert war und schauten zum Eingang.

„Na endlich!", stieß Hermine hervor und ging den beiden jungen Frauen entgegen. Ron hatte sich den meisten anderen Gästen angeschlossen und starrte gebannt zum Eingang.

„Hey Ron, wer ist das?", fragte schließlich Neville.

„Ähh – Tonks kennst du ja und die andere Frau ist Filipulla, eine Freundin von Harry."

„Wow – die sehen beide ja Klasse aus!"

„Die stellen sogar meine zukünftige Schwägerin in den Schatten.", grinste Ron.

Inzwischen war Hermine bei Fili und Tonks angekommen.

„Hallo, schön das ihr Beide gekommen seid!", begrüßte sie die Ankömmlinge. „Ihr ward wohl vorher noch bei Harrods?", lachte sie.

Tonks schaute verwirrte auf Hermine doch Fili schmunzelte und klärte dann ihre Freundin auf.

„Also Tonks, irgendwann muss ich wirklich mal mit dir zu Harrods gehen. Es gibt auch noch andere Geschäfte als in der Winkelgasse. Harrods ist in Muggel-London das bekannteste Kaufhaus."

Die drei jungen Frauen gingen in Richtung Buffet als Tonks sich suchend umblickte und dann Hermine fragte, wieso Harry nirgendwo zu sehen sei. Remus hatte ihnen doch gesagt, dass er wohl hier wäre.

Hermine ließ den Blick über die Gäste schweifen als sich ihre Mine verdüsterte.

„Dieser Dickkopf – er ist sowas von stur!"

Fili und Tonks blickten verwundert zu Hermine.

„Naja ich habe ihn ein wenig überrumpelt und ihn gewisser Maßen hierher geholt. Als wir Neville und Luna begrüßten hatte er sich in eine der Seitennischen verdrückt. Bestimmt ist er wieder dort. Kommt mit, ich bring euch hin." Hermine ging zielstrebig auf eine der Seitennischen zu und blieb vor dem Eingang stehen.

„Vielleicht habt ihr ja mehr Erfolg, ich wünsche euch viel Glück. Wenn in der Kammer ein Unbekannter mit Kapuze sitzt, zieht sie ihm einfach vom Kopf!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Buffet.

*** wenige Minuten vorher ***

Als Luna einen Blick auf einen der Phönixe erhascht hatte, waren die Drachenwürmer und alles andere vergessen. Sie schob sich durch die um das Buffet versammelte Menge während die Freunde langsam folgten. Harry war stehen geblieben und hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt sich wieder in die abgeschiedene Nische zurückzuziehen.

Für einen Moment hatte er seine schlechte Laune bei Seite geschoben aber die gute Laune seiner Freunde wirkte nicht ansteckend. Stattdessen grübelte Harry wieder über die Freund, die fehlten.


End file.
